One Love, One Heart
by Advance4ever
Summary: After returning from Sinnoh, Ash finds himself reunited with May, Misty, and Drew. During his time with them, Ash will find himself struggling with feelings for May and start a heated rivalry with Drew, however, their problems don't stop there. An unknown force will emerge that will test the bonds between the four and most importantly, how far Ash will go to win May's heart.
1. Pallet Again

Chapter 1: Flashing Memories

It was a rainy and depressing day in the usually sunny area of Pallet Town. There were no people on the streets of Pallet just the drizzling sound of the rain, bringing its power down on it. It looked as if everyone thought it was best to stay indoors, except for one person.

Ash Ketchum was walking up the wet and muddy hill of his hometown, not minding how wet or dirty he got or even sick. On his shoulder was his long time best pal and first Pokémon Pikachu, who was questioning the odd behavior of his trainer. The boy was wearing his soaked Sinnoh attire since he only returned two days ago from the Sinnoh Region. There was a difference though the happy go getter young man didn´t appear to be in his best shape. He only dragged himself up the hill, needing to think on how things got so wrong.

"How could I lose like that I was just so close to it, but Tobias defeated me" sighed Ash.

The boy was frustrated at his defeat against Tobias in the Lily of the Valley Conference, this was the first time he had been so closer to winning in a league. Tobias seemed to be a trainer who used legendary Pokémon to win, having used a Darkrai and Latios against Ash, ultimately defeating his whole team with just those two Pokémon despite the fact that Ash defeated both, but who knows what other tricks Tobias had up his sleeve.

"Latios and Darkrai, I won´t forget those Pokémon for the rest of my life" stated Ketchum.

He suddenly remembered how he encountered the two Pokemon, at least once before in his earlier adventures. He remembered meeting Latios in Altomare during his Johto Journeys. Ash assisted it in its endeavor to save Altomare from a tsunami and gave its life in the process, Ash would never forget the noble act of Latios, despite the fact that it was the same type of Pokémon that ended his victory streak at the Sinnoh League.

Next came the memories of Darkrai, who Ash befriended while traveling through Sinnoh. When Dawn, Brock, and he came across Alamos Town, the peaceful town had an unwelcomed guest named "Darkrai". It was a somewhat hostile Pokémon, but had good intentions, unfortunately though he was misunderstood completely by Alamos ´residents. It gained respect eventually, after its residents realized how Darkrai put its best effort to stop Dialga and Palkia´s battle when it put the entire town in danger. Ash himself respected Darkrai and like with Latios, despite his second encounter with one he had no grudge against it. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that he lost and got his pride hurt significantly.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

"I´m alright Pikachu really, Tobias was a powerful opponent, but next time I´ll make sure I´m stronger!" Ash encouraged himself and gave Pikachu a reassuring smile.

"Pikachu!" shouted the yellow mouse in agreement.

They remained oblivious to the rain as they discussed their next steps, but deep inside Ash´s train of thought he didn´t exactly know where to start. The reason he came out here was to sort things out peacefully, but that didn't help him at all, instead it just made him wonder. All he wanted was to think, but he couldn't, he realized that he changed over the course of time since he defeated the Battle Frontier. He matured, he became more confident than ever and he became stronger mentally, as well as physically. _The Battle Frontier!_ He realized that these last two journeys left him sad for a reason.

The end of his Sinnoh Journey was obvious, he lost in the conference and missed two of his closest friends, Dawn and Brock. The end of the Battle Frontier Journey brought him sadness, but for a reason he couldn't really comprehend all he really clarified was that it had to do with the departure of May. It was different though, in comparison to when he and Brock left Dawn behind. It brought him more grief possibly more than now. After hearing of Sinnoh though, he was determined in getting in to the league and the grief vanished. His joy had gone overboard when May arrived in Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup. The same grief returned when she left to Johto again, but Ash still couldn't analyze the feeling, May was one his best friends.

The thing was, he didn't know what made May different from Dawn or even Misty. His dream of becoming a Pokémon Master never let him understand this feeling since the beginning of his journey in Hoenn to the end of his travels in Sinnoh, becoming the best Pokémon Master ever has always been his priority and his determination wouldn't allow anything to get in the way of that.

"Well Pikachu I think tomorrow we should head to Professor Oak´s Lab to catch up on things I´m sure our Pokémon want to see us again," Ash talked while looking at Pikachu.

"Pika Pika Pi!" eagerly answered the little mouse.

"We should probably head back now though, we don't want to catch a cold, besides I´m getting soaked and mom is probably done cooking, boy I can´t wait to see what she's cooked," anticipated the young trainer.

In his mind though, it truly seemed that he was sadder than ever not, but not just because of the outcome at the Sinnoh League anymore, but because he was thinking about whether or not May and him would ever meet again. He didn't think so though, he hadn't heard of her since the Wallace Cup and didn't even know the results of her performance at the Johto Grand Festival. It bothered him not to know that because May was his friend and if he didn't even know what happened at the Johto Grand Festival then it was a sign that he didn't care anymore, but it wasn't that way, not at all. Yet another thought flashed in his mind as he thought about May when he turned around and ran back to his humble home

The thought was about none other than the arrogant Drew. Drew's presence always seemed to somehow bother Ash, not only due to his overconfidence, but because of his behavior towards May while they traveled through Hoenn and Kanto. At one moment he would brag to her of his achievements and criticize her to no end, making her feel inferior to the more experienced Pokémon Coordinator. Other moments he would try to show signs that Ash couldn't really ever comprehend such as handing May roses or making her blush.

Despite not knowing what those signs truly meant, deep down his feelings knew what it was and when those feelings saw Drew´s form of flattering May or criticizing her, the feelings grew aggravated as well as Ash himself. Ash never held grudges on anyone and wasn't quick-tempered, but he would show slight hints of aggravation. When he battled Drew in Fallarbor Town, when he and Tailow lost to Drew´s Roselia, he was in shock and embarrassed to learn that May had seen the battle.

On the outside it only showed shock, but deep inside he faced embarrassment and damaged pride. After that battle he got the idea that May must have thought less of him after losing to her rival.

"Look Pikachu it's our house I can taste the food already, but first I think I should change clothes when I get home I don´t wanna be walking around soaked right," chuckled Ash while Pikachu followed his lead.

As he approached the house now, he continued to think about what May would be up to now, probably having the time of her life with Drew. They must be closer than ever now that he isn't in the way, it was basically easy access for the green haired boy, Ash assumed. As he thought more of May and Drew becoming closer and closer he seemed to steam up like a Camerupt now, however Pikachu remained oblivious to it. No matter what he thought, it always seemed to link to May.

_Enough_ he shouted at himself in his mind to break from this unusual trance he had never felt before. What started out as just recalling a frustrating defeat to the new Sinnoh League Champion, now became memories about one of his closest friends, a girl who apparently appeared to be the girl Ash has fallen in love with, but he couldn't identify it cause of his density. Eventually though he will realize as time passes that this is something that not even the high and mighty Ash might be able to stand up against.

Ash started walking up the doorstep and slowly opened the door yelling "Mom I´m home!"

"Pika Pi!" followed the electric mouse and before them appeared young Ketchum´s mother.

"Ash thank goodness, hurry up its dinner time!" ordered Delia, but like always she had a smile across her face.

NOT MUCH IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW, BUT AS WE GO MORE IN TO DEPTH THINGS WILL GET INTERESTING THIS IS MY FIRST ADVANCESHIPPING STORY AND FANFIC SO PLEASE COMMENT, NO INSULTS ONLY COMMENTS AND CORRECTIONS THANK YOU.


	2. Hoenn Alone

Chapter 2: The Drama Never Stops

It is not every day you hear of a female rejecting the opportunity of fortune, fame, and traveling, after all an object is only, but a symbol of a memory, while money doesn't matter much anyway. This was the case for one of Ash´s traveling companions, May. Having returned from the Johto Region with a trophy and prize money, May achieved her dream of becoming a top coordinator. Once she attained victory, however she was given the chance to become famous and travel. Now as we all know, traveling has always been one May´s dreams, but not this time. Sadly, the young coordinator rejected the chance for a specific reason and here we are in the young girl´s room while she makes herself comfortable after her return.

"Ugh I´m so exhausted, I don´t like the idea of putting away all my stuff when I just got home, but you gotta do what you gotta do I guess," sighed the girl in the orange blouse with the green bandana.

"May dinner is almost ready!" announced May´s mother Caroline

"Ok mom! Now let's see where should I put this trophy hmmmmm? I hardly have any space left on my furniture; this trophy is so huge I can barely carry it. Gosh I´m not enjoying this," said a frustrated May.

She struggled to find the perfect stop for her trophy since it was a bit too large possibly slightly larger than her head. In her room there was a decent sized table with a keyboard and computer on top facing her full-sized bed which was on the left side of her room. Her door was just on the left hand side of her computer while her flat screen television was at the right corner of her room on top of a medium-sized piece of furniture. She had a fairly sized window between her TV and closet which was just to the left side of May´s bed. The window gave a nice view of Petalburg, showing all the remarkable buildings and happy people passing by her famous father´s house. To the right hand side of May´s bed was yet another piece of furniture with a mirror on top as well as things such as make-up, jewels, and a photo that May noticed that instant while struggling to find a spot for her trophy. She walked forward and put her trophy on the floor to examine it.

"Hmm wonder what this photo is? Oh! Hey this Brock, Max, me, Pikachu, and Ash…" The girl remembered her former mentor and the memories they shared. "Ash the things we did together, I´ll never forget any of it, ever since we met my whole world changed," stated the young brunette with a tear coming out of her and pressing the photo on her chest.

May took another look at the photo that was taken a long time ago during their adventures throughout Hoenn. This picture in particular was after Ash competed in the Hoenn League and the four were celebrating the raven haired boy´s performance in the league. In the photo was the tallest young man and professional cooker Brock, putting one hand on May´s shoulder, while the other was on Ash´s shoulder and gave a warm smile. Ash gave his signature smile and stuck out two fingers for the shot in his Hoenn attire along with his best pal, who joyfully stared at the camera, like his trainer, he stuck two fingers out. Max, May´s younger brother stood there happily, waving his two arms and smiling wide for the camera. May stood there next to Ash holding a thumb up, showing a sheepish smile, because she had apparently been blushing cause of the boy next to her that pressed tightly against his side. May blushed after noticing the embarrassing expression on her face in the shot. She recalled a kind stranger who agreed to take a photo of the five. It was a day she had never forgotten.

Stomping up the stairs rather than climbing them was an upset little boy with a green shirt, glasses, and brown shorts. "May! Dinner is ready!" shouted May´s little brother, Max.

The startling shout almost made May drop the photo on the floor. Obviously the girl was upset and turned around with a glare, then said "Gee Max, you don't have to shout it out like it's the end of the world. I´ll be right there," the older sibling sassed.

"Says the girl who denied her lifelong dream" simply replied the little child

That moment May´s face fired up as red as a Magmar and snarled at the boy saying "Get out right now Max!"

"Whatever," Max just answered and walked out of the room. He was no longer as intimidated by May as he was when they traveled back then with Brock and Ash, because now he had gotten older and got use to it too.

"The nerve of that brat, speaking like that to his older sister, one of these days he´s really gonna get it," May murmured to herself.

The girl slowly walked down the stairs, still aggravated at her brother. At the table she saw four plates for Norman, Caroline, Max, and herself. May and Max sat next to each other at the dinner table, facing their parents. On the table there was a larger plate with fried chicken, some salad, and potatoes to eat. May forgot what happened with Max for a moment after drooling over her mother´s cooking, which she hadn't tasted in a while. She then noticed her parents coming in, Norman was ready to eat after an exhausting day at the gym.

"Hello May, I´m sorry we didn't talk much when you arrived. The gym has been really busy these days and I have to congratulate your accomplishment at the Johto Grand Festival," praised her father.

"No problem, and thank you dad," May giggled a little, since her father made her feel on top of the world.

"Too bad she was dumb enough to actually reject what she had been pursuing since she learned about contests, humph sisters these days," criticized Max, who just walked in to the scene ready to taunt his sister some more.

"Max, that´s none of your business let me be. I rejected the opportunity for my own reasons, what happened happened you can't fix that anymore, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" May strained her voice to get the message across as she held back any tears that were beginning to form because of the frustration.

"I don´t get it May, I backed you up all the way for nothing. Why why May!? I just don't understand, you had the chance to do what others wanted to be, you could have #1. Do you think Ash would have blown that prospect too?" Max screamed, preparing for a tantrum.

That did it, hearing Ash´s name made her snap and without even a bite to eat she ran to her room sobbing. She had never acted like this before; Max was left crying to,o upset at what his older sibling had done and now felt guilt about making her feel bad.

"I´ll go talk to her," Caroline simply said, heading upstairs to check on May.

Once she left, Norman decided he should comfort his son. "Max why did you treat your sister like that, you should be proud of her. She has been training for this for a long time now," stated Max´s father.

"What´s the point though, dad she worked so hard just to refuse the offer? It doesn't make sense to me. It felt like we all backed her up in vain and she betrayed herself," muttered Max.

"She might just have other plans in store. Don't doubt her Max, I´m sure she knows what she´s doing and still needs our support. Now that she is older her moves will be more bold, but in the end I think it will lead her to what she really wants, and it might just be something else May wants other than title of 'Top Coordinator,'" replied Norman, looking at Max with an assuring smile.

"You might be right dad, but I just hope she finds what she really wants and I´ll support her all the way whether its bold or not!" cheered Max.

"That´s the way Max, we are a family and we will have each other´s backs forever and always. Now I want you to apologize to your sister once your mother is done talking to her and once we are done eating ok?" ordered a calm Norman.

"Ok, dad I will," answered back the little boy and embraced his father in a hug, which he returned.

Although the aggravation in Max had faded away thanks to Norman, the little boy couldn't help but wonder what it really was that May was after if it wasn't a contest.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Why did he have to say all that stuff? I've never felt so pathetic in my life. It's like I've been torn to shreds by my own little brother!" May broke in to tears, watering her whole pillow.

"May, can I come in?" asked the soothing voice of Caroline, who was outside her room.

"What do you want mom? I´m not gonna apologize to that ungrateful so-called "brother" if that's what you're trying to make me do. He humiliated me and he should be the one apologizing!" answered the crying girl.

"I won´t honey, calm down I just want to talk to you." May´s mother assured her, opened the door and comforted the confused teen.

"Mom, what should I do, was it out of stupidity that I denied the life of a Top Coordinator? Max was probably right in the end, even though I don't want to accept it, I´m nothing but a failure in everyone´s eyes," May said, putting herself down and continued to cry.

"That's not true May, me and your father are very proud of you and so is Max whether he shows it or not. If any of your friends also knew about your performance in the Grand Festival I´m sure they would be just as happy as we are." Caroline reassured May once again.

"Even though you might be right mom, it still doesn't explain why I didn't take the chance that I have aimed for my whole life?" questioned May as she halted crying and stared at her mother.

"I´m sure you just need to think it through sweetie. You can think about it as need long as you need to and you can skip dinner today if you´d like, ok May, and I know Max will apologize sooner or later," her mother plainly stated and gave her a sweet smile that resembled May´s smile.

"Thanks mom, I´ll think about it," May replied.

Caroline walked out of the room and continued down the stairs and saw that Max was better now. Smiling she congratulated Norman and gave him a peck on the cheek for his effort, making the man blush. She then turned to her son and told him "Max, you can apologize to your sister after she has cleared her thoughts, but now eat your food."

"No problem mom, I will" cheerfully responded young Max.

In another room in the house was May just sitting on her bed, holding on to her pillow. She was thinking about the purpose behind her actions. She turned her head to look around the room and spotted the same photo from earlier. She observed it carefully and looked captivatingly at the boy with the Pikachu on his shoulder.

Her thoughts then crashed and realized that it had to do with this boy in particular. She really missed Ash, so much that she would do anything to see him again and noticed that it could be probable that she rejected her dream just to have a chance to see Ash again without lowering her chances of ever seeing him again. Ever since they parted ways she had the urge to see him again, but why did she leave him in the first place? Another boy, suddenly flashed in her head, Drew, the arrogant green haired coordinator she met in her first contest.

"Why did I go after Drew, if that's the reason I went to Johto. He was charming, arrogant, but I don't think I felt anything for him or did I?" asked May to no one in the room, but her.

She had strange emotions for the two people who influenced her Pokémon career the most and those two were, Ash and Drew. They weren´t like each other though, Drew was arrogant and tried to make her doubt her skills as a Pokémon Coordinator, while Ash wasn´t as cocky, but cheered her on in her contests and did whatever he could to help her improve. These feelings she had were something she only had knowledge of through movies.

"Was it really love? Ash and Drew….." May simply whispered to herself, she just wondered.

May thought deeply, Ash had always been oblivious to the meaning of love. Throughout their adventures when they came across times like when they met Romeo and Juliet alongside their Volbeat and Illumise, he was practically clueless. If you asked Ash what lovesickness is he could think of it more like an actual disease like the flu rather than love related and even after the Romeo and Juliet became a couple, he still remained dense. His density continued like when they ran in to a ribbon dancer and her Mawile that had a thing for Brock´s Lombre and even then he was as dense as ever. Unfortunately he never caught up with her hints and only managed to stay as friends.

On the other hand Drew seemed to at least have some knowledge of love and dropped hints with all the roses and stuff. That might possibly be it though, she had feelings for both, but since Drew had more clue to these things than Ash, she followed him to Johto because she had a thing for him. As time passed though she noticed that she truly cared about Ash more than Drew despite his density, but never fully accepted it. When they met during the Wallace Cup she was so excited to see her old friend again that those feelings resurfaced, sorry to say though they only remained friends after her departure and the two could never accept these alien emotions.

May picked the photo and hugged it tightly. She kissed the photo and continued to embrace it and then whispered something "Ash."

Even Drew who was more aware of love could never express his feelings for unknown reasons, thus once her Johto Journey was over they too just remained friends. Alas, her efforts for both boys seemed to be in vain. Her involvement and outcome in the Grand Festival had a clear connection to Ash and Drew. Drew was the reason she first decided to compete in this Grand Festival and Ash provoked her to turn down the once in a lifetime chance.

Now she was stuck here at home, in Petalburg City, in the Hoenn region. In that sudden instant she recalled Drew telling her that he might visit her in Petalburg after they parted their ways after Johto. She hoped he kept his word, she needed comfort. She also had the urge to see Ash again and thought of traveling to Kanto again.

"I wonder if I should travel to Kanto again, Ash has gone stranger on me and I really want to talk to him about everything including my 'feelings' to him." All these ideas rushed through her head, she started considering what her next step should be.

In a sudden moment she heard her stomach growl, and remembered how her appetite rivaled Ash´s own. "Gee I´m starving guess it's time to eat and Max still has to apologize to me," May mentioned, rushing down the stairs for some food.

When she walked in she found the three of them in there, all looking at her. "Well May looks like you're feeling better," Norman happily said.

"So you finally cleared your thoughts dear?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah I´m fine now you, thank you," May responded

Caroline was washing the dishes with the help of her husband, which had become a habit of his since May left on her journey. May turned her attention from her parents to Max. The boy looked a bit afraid, wondering what his sister would do to him. It had been a while since he felt this scared of her sister.

Caroline saw this and questioned him "Max don't you have something to say to your sister?"

Max was a bit intimidated at his older sibling, who just looked neutrally at him. "Actually I do. May I´m really sorry for making you feel pathetic earlier. I know you have some things to think about and I want you to know I´ll support whatever path you choose," Max timidly replied, struggling to get the words out.

May approached and raised her arms. Max instantly tried to pull back after making a gulping sound, but before he could he was caught in a grip. He then realized his sister was hugging him rather than ready to hit him. "Oh Max, that's all I wanted to hear thank you, I love you so much," May sweetly answered her brother giving him a kiss on the cheek that made him feel embarrassed.

"Thank you May," Max let out, still taken back by what his sister did.

The siblings´s parents let out a sigh of relief, having balanced things back, but May still had other personal issues to fix. Norman might have been oblivious to it, but there was no fooling Caroline, she knew there was more than meets the eye with her daughter. It was becoming apparent that her daughter was going to face a life-changing experience. She also knew it had to do with both Drew and Ash, ever since she started her adventure she clearly became heavily influenced by the two more experienced trainers and she would talk about them constantly.

Caroline didn't know much about Drew aside from May's descriptions of him, but she knew Ash well. He was a determined, confident, a caring person. Ash treated everyone nicely and would love a challenge, he seemed like the ideal person for May, which is something Norman thought about as well and even Max who never openly admitted it, but did see it that way when they traveled together. Max saw Ash as a big brother model and May´s pictured him as a great son-in-law.

"Oh my gosh! Mom this food is delicious I love it!" cheered May, praising the exquisite food.

This had broken Caroline train of thought, but gladly accepted May´s praise with a smile and said, "Thank you dear I´m glad you liked it." Knowing how big May´s appetite is, she left her 5 big pieces of fried chicken with a good amount of salad and big potatoes. It was not a surprise when May had left the table clean.

"That was good mom, why don't you cook like this again sometime ok?" May was very joyous now, having forgotten of past events and now focusing on the future.

Caroline just smiled as she saw May leave and turned to, Max. He was in shock after seeing how fast his sister ate and how ravenous she looked. The poor kid would never get use to it as long as he lived. He got up from the table and just told Caroline "That was great, mom now I´m gonna head to the greenhouse to play with Slakoth, Vigoroth, and Slaking!" Max eagerly stated.

He ran away very quickly, his passion and interest for Pokémon never stopped, that was for sure. Norman finished washing the dishes and decided to call it a day. He yawned "Dear, I think I´m going to take a nap I´m worn out."

"No problem sweetheart I think I´m just going to stay here a bit longer," Caroline remarked.

"Alright honey, I´ll see you later," Norman gave her a quick peck and dragged himself to the bed for some sleep. He gently closed the door, lied on the bed, and shut his eyes.

Caroline and Norman´s bedroom is directly across Max´s room which is to the left of the bathroom. May´s room is to the right of the bathroom. The house´s first floor had two more bathrooms and the living room with a 3D TV and two chairs with a giant couch enough for six. A glass table was in-between the couch and TV while to the living room´s right is the house entrance. Behind it are the two bathrooms and stairs. Then to its left was the kitchen where the dining table is also located. The dining table was enough for ten people and it faced the kitchen sink as well as the refrigerator.

There were two ways from the kitchen; behind the dining table is the door to the backyard which is a decent size to play in. The other is a narrow hallway that leads to the gym. The gym remained exactly the same as it had been when Ash last fought Norman. This is where Caroline had gone just to refresh her mind of the day the raven-haired boy had defeated her husband. She needed this moment to figure out the hints her daughter had given about her affection for Ash. Since the start of the match she sided with Ash and would gasp when things looked bleak for the young trainer. When he won she was filled with surprise about the fact that he was able to defeat her powerful father, but she was also filled with joy.

Caroline sighed knowing the outcome of the Johto Grand Festival had something to do with the boy and only muttered "Oh May…"

In her room May just continued to admire the photo interestingly, she looked at Ash and kissed him. She spoke softly "Ash we will see each other real soon, I promise."


	3. Memories and Memories

**Italics represent flashbacks or a character that is thinking, just saying since I kept forgetting to mention that.**

Chapter 3: Memories are Made of Bliss

Ash was drooling over his mother´s wonderful cooking. The meal today was one of his favorites; barbecue sauced ribs with a side of potato salad. He almost got in to trouble with his mother earlier for going out in the rain. She had worried about the fact that he could catch a cold or something else, so she quickly sent him upstairs to change to dry clothing. He responded quickly and rushed upstairs to change not wanting any sort of punishment.

"Man, I have to be careful. Who knows what kind of punishment mom would have given me?" Ash turned to Pikachu to tell him.

"Pika chu chu," the rodent answered back with a voice of authority.

"I know she´s just being a mother, Pikachu, but it's kind of weird when mom isn't her carefree self," Ash snickered as Pikachu followed him to his room.

"Don´t forget that tomorrow we are going to visit our friends at Oak´s Ranch and get some training done. That means we can´t sleep late ok pal," Ash informed Pikachu

"Chu" agreed his yellow friend.

Ash quickly opened his closet, once he arrived in his room. Ash´s room was the first room to come across after climbing the stairs, then to its right is a bathroom. Facing the bathroom is Delia´s room. Downstairs you would come across the living room when entering the house, with the kitchen and dining table in the same room just straight ahead of the living room. The stairs are just behind the couch in the living room along with another set of stairs going down to the basement where Delia would store stuff.

"Dang it! How hard can it be to find clothes that actually fit me!" complained the messy haired boy who was beginning to lose his patience.

"Pikachu can you help me please?" asked his long time pal.

The yellow mouse sighed and jumped in to the sea of clothes, while Ash just smiled, appreciating his assistance. A couple of seconds later Pikachu surfaced, biting on to a plain white shirt along with regular black jeans. The electric-type handed it to his trainer, who thanked him and petted him a bit. Pikachu enjoyed being eulogized by Ash, but he immediately turned around when his partner started changing, too embarrassed to see his friend in just boxers.

"Okay all done. Hm not bad at least they fit," Ash happily believed, finally finding something that fit him. Since he barely stopped by Pallet during his journey he would quickly outgrow his clothes, which was something that frustrated him, but today was a relief.

The trainer walked without shoes on, but still wore socks and didn´t wear his hat inside the house. He threw his wet clothing in the laundry basket in his room and quickly ran downstairs and told Pikachu "Come on buddy, I´m sure you're just as hungry as I´m."

Pikachu couldn´t deny that and gladly rushed back down too. When they both reached the table they saw Delia sitting down serving both herself and Ash, while Pikachu already had his Pokémon food set next to Ash´s chair.

"Glad to see you changed sweetie, you're lucky I bought those clothes a week ago since I knew you would come home and needed a new wardrobe. I´ll have more clothes for you eventually though," Delia optimistically answered, always answered cheerfully.

"Thanks mom, I appreciate it," Ash returned the gesture

Ash quickly settled down and started eating as if he hadn't eaten in years. Pikachu just shook his head as looked at Ash eat like a dog, he clearly had no manners when it came to eating food. His mom on the other hand just giggled a bit and smiled, knowing some things would never change about his son.

"Wow mom you out did yourself, this food is really good!" Ash congratulated his mother with food still in his mouth and shoved his fork in the air.

"Thank you honey, that's sweet," Ms. Ketchum simply responded, remaining oblivious to Ash´s childish stunt and manners.

Ash had cleaned his plate after eating the twelve barbecue sauced ribs his mother made for him and finished up the entire potato salad. Delia only wondered how Ash´s appetite could be so huge, no one in the Ketchum family, including herself ate as much as the boy who hadn't even reached 100% adulthood yet. She started to doze off in to her thoughts and recalled the times with her son.

He had grown a lot since the start of his adventure and matured little by little every time she saw him. He was no longer a kid, but a teen of 15 years old who would become sixteen soon, in about three months. Something about her son that never changed however, was that he always held a passion for Pokémon, ever since he was an infant. She assumed that in just a few days his son would be on the road again probably.

"I´m stuffed, well thanks for the great dinner mom. I´m going upstairs now!" the youthful trainer notified his mom, whose thoughts halted when the boy told her that.

"Ok dear, I´ll be washing the dishes," his mother replied, but before she could finish he was gone, "Always on the move," giggled Delia, heading to the kitchen sink and gathering the dirty plates.

Ash scurried off to his room with Pikachu on his shoulder and closed the door behind him. He checked the time on his Voltorb clock that had been repaired during his adventures and read 8:34 pm. He was exhausted for some reason; however he had no intention of going to sleep just yet, since it appeared too early, Pikachu on the other hand went on Ash´s bed and quickly wandered to sleep.

"Wow Pikachu, must have been really tired," Ash said to no one in particular.

He had no idea of what to do now. Ash wasn't sure whether he should watch TV or just sit there. Then he looked up at his photos and badges that he gained over the years, so he decided to pay memory lane a visit. Starting from the left, he saw his Kanto Badges. He recalled obtaining most of them for proving his worth as a trainer, rather than actually battling the gym leaders. Those badges allowed him to enter the Indigo League and get in to the Top 16, an impressive feat for a beginner. The badges were followed by the Orange League Badges he received in the Orange Archipelago.

When he battled Drake and his Dragonite and won, he couldn´t believe the tremendous leap he made at that time. Under the collection he saw a photo of Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, and himself. The photo was taken by Tracey immediately after Ash beat Drake. The camera was basically in their faces, so Tracey had to hold it and the four squeezed in to fit. Thankfully, it had no flash and despite remembering how uncomfortable it was, they all came out perfect.

Ash smiled at both his long time friends as they put on very joyous smiles for the camera, "I miss those days, they were great, I´ll never forget it," Ketchum whispered to himself.

He continued to look across the wall that was filled with frames containing badges. His Johto Badges followed and Ash remembered how great of a struggle he had in the region. The memories of Johto made him appreciate the journey, from capturing the Johto starters to the climactic battle between Ash and his Charizard against Harrison and his Blaziken. Unfortunately, it was the last time Brock and he traveled with their closest friend, Misty. So that they would never forget the experience, the trio took a photo with the help of Psyduck. Ash made a fist pump with Pikachu. Misty made a peace sign, and Brock had his arms crossed while giving a confident smile.

"Brock, Misty…..I miss the good times I love you guys, thank you for everything you've taught me," Ash thanked his friends who weren't really there, but thought about them and how much he missed them.

When Ash spotted the Hoenn Badges alongside the Battle Frontier Symbols his heart felt like it stopped. During these adventures he traveled with his confidante, Brock, his young friend Max, and the girl who would forever change his life, May. Ash recollected his thoughts about earlier, when he had thought of May and felt the rush come back. There were countless time when the two got in to danger and as it all progressed something in Ash sprouted. He noticed a photo under the badges; it was the exact one May had. He noticed something that caught his attention. May had been blushing, but why was the question, did she have something to conceal? He didn´t want the same mind struggle from earlier so he did his best to avoid it.

"May…."was the only thing the baffled boy could say as he still couldn't identify his alien emotions.

He finally arrived to his last set of gym badges, the Sinnoh Badges that he had only hung up when he arrived two days ago. Sinnoh was Ash´s ultimate challenge as of yet. The gym battles were more extreme, not to mention the Sinnoh League and his rival, Paul. Dawn became one of Ash´s closest friends and he saw his relationship with her as a sibling type. They worked together and supported each other all the way. The memories of his favorite blunette made him feel a bit of sadness.

Then the departure of his older brother-like friend, Brock took a toll on him. His best friend was now older and declared that it had been time for him to end his travels. He would never forget his two incredible friends. With the badges came a photo like the others, with Dawn giving a wink at the camera and holding Piplup who waved excitedly at it. Ash made a peace sign with Pikachu. Brock wrapped one arm around Dawn´s shoulder, while the other around Ash yelling gleefully. Johanna, Dawn´s mom had taken this photo while they stayed at her house.

"Tracey, Misty, Max, Dawn, Brock, and May, I love you guys," Ash started weeping a bit at the memories he had in his head.

He figured it was time to sleep when he looked at the clock and read 9:30. Just by recollecting his memories, time had flown by. He changed in to his pajamas that managed to fit him. His TV was in front of his bed on the far right of his room with his closet just to the left of his TV and a small desk next on the left side of Ash's bed with the alarm clock on top and above it the Badges and photos of his friends. There had also been a window to its right, which Ash took a look out of.

He realized that raining had halted and was substituted with the night sky. Ash proceeded to putting on his night clothing and as soon as Ash was in his nightwear, he dropped on his bed like a boulder, he was fatigued and as lazy as a Snorlax. When he opened his eyes one last time to see that everything was put in place he became aware of something that alarmed him.

His annoyance with forgetting to close the closet and getting a chance to sleep subsided when he noticed one of his older attires. "Hey, isn't that my Hoenn clothes, wow I didn't know I still had it," Ash spoke with an undertone voice. The raven-haired boy got up and examined it carefully, once again he was forced to summon up his adventures in Hoenn and during the Battle Frontier.

"Now this really brings back memories, especially ones with, May….Agh, there I go again, why am I saying this, why am I thinking about May? Is this that feeling that everyone talks about, no, it couldn't I never even understood it so it can´t be," Ash continued to talk speak softly and turned around to stare at the Hoenn photo, specifically at the brunette in the red blouse.

He walked toward it and just stared deeply at the angelic face. _Those sapphire eyes, and the silky hair are beautiful_. He opened his mouth and whispered "She looks so adorable and she´s blushing, but why? Does it have to do with me? What am I saying? For all I know she could be thinking about Drew," Ash argued with himself.

His mood then turned to one of caring behavior. "I just hope you're alright, I would do anything to see you again, but I don't even have a clue about where or what you're doing or with whom….."Our young hero sighed.

Ash finally called it a day when his eyes felt heavy, and he needed to go to Professor Oak´s tomorrow so he would need all the rest he could get. Heading towards his bed he opened the covers and sunk deep inside, with Pikachu by his feet. Ash never seemed to get too big for this bed, he always fit in perfectly. He closed his eyes slowly as his thoughts of May slowly flashed through his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>May's Home<strong>

"May it is getting late, I recommend you go to sleep quickly you know how your father doesn´t find it pleasant to see you awake at noon," suggested Caroline.

"I guess you're right mom; I don't exactly enjoy getting lectured either," the young brunette responded in her night gown, but not necessarily ready to sleep.

"Glad you see it our way honey, night sweetie," Caroline sweetly told her daughter.

May just gave her a smile, slightly displeased that she has to sleep at this time. She checked her Jigglypuff alarm clock. The clock was simply round and read 10:49 pm. "I still don´t see how someone my age has to sleep at this hour. I´m fourteen years old, I´m a teenager, but looks my parents don´t seem to believe in that philosophy," May muttered in a low voice.

She got so use to having her Pokémon give her company especially Glaceon, she released the female fox Pokémon. "Glaceon, come on out!" May ordered and out came a flash of light that faded, revealing Glaceon.

The ice fox was glad to see her trainer and May quickly embraced the ice type. In return Eevee´s evolved form licked her ear. "Glaceon that tickles" giggled the sweet girl.

May had grown extremely attached to Glaceon in the same way as Blaziken, since the Ice-type saved her from many close calls in Johto and Sinnoh. She remembered being stuck in a tremendous blizzard by Snowpoint City with her Eevee, while training for the Wallace Cup. It had gotten so frosty that she decided to call it quits, but the blizzard overwhelmed them, however they came across an ice rock while crossing the snow storm. May was weakened and, Eevee sparked an initiative, without second thoughts she touched this ice rock and evolved in to the majestic Glaceon.

Being able to withstand the extreme weather, Glaceon led May to safety, determined to protect her at all costs. Eventually the ice type succeeded by finding a cabin and luckily, May was in almost perfect condition, but needed to rest and so the resident granted residence until she felt better. The following day she regained her strength and decided that it was time to visit Lake Valor to meet up with the gang.

"Glaceon do you want to sleep with me tonight?" May questioned her faithful Pokémon. Her caring friend purred and rubbed herself against May.

"I take that as a yes," laughed the girl with the red night-gown.

Glaceon instantly leapt on to the bed and curled up to get some sleep. May wanted one last thing and quickly went to her closet and reached for the shelf. There she felt something and pulled on to it, revealing a red bandana with half a ribbon.

"This ribbon and bandana make me so content because it reminds me of him….especially the ribbon, it has encouraged me to never give in and stay strong." A tear, suddenly dropped on the shining part of the ribbon, making it glisten. A few more than dropped on it making it glitter even more, "I love," but before she could finish the phrase she covered her mouth with her hand, not believing what she was about to say. She felt like she lost control of her own emotions and words for a second, letting some words she couldn't confirm, slip.

The boy who saved her life so many times before was becoming something more than a friend in her view, despite how long it has been since they have seen each other. The more she thought about him, the stronger her feelings grew. May bashed the thought out of her head, not wanting to face a mind struggle with herself. The only way to avoid the sentiment was if she really fell asleep.

"I can´t think straight, I need to clear my mind. I´m gonna have to call it a day," May mumbled silently as Glaceon stared at her, taking note of her stress.

The Pokémon gave her a look that sensed her distress, "Relax Glaceon, I´m fine, I just need some sleep," May assured her companion. The ice fox took her word for it, but knowing there was something at work inside May's head, nonetheless they were both too worn out to discuss it.

May slowly crawled in to bed, covering herself with the sheets, but not without taking one last glimpse at the boy with the Pikachu in one of her most sentimental possessions, which was the photo. She kissed her fingertips and placed it on him, then slowly sunk her head on to the pillow. Glaceon approached her and licked her face and to return affection, May scratched her head telling her, "Goodnight Glaceon."

The brunette fell asleep with thoughts of the raven-haired boy who always wore a hat and carried around his loyal companion Pikachu on his shoulder. This mirrored the actions of a boy far from her home in a different region with an Electric-type lying on his bed. Both thought and knew this needed to be settled once and for all, the only way was by meeting again and sooner than they thought.


	4. Drew

Chapter 4: Past, Present, and Future

"You forgot about me May; you left me pondering on my own about something we might have had. Seeing you now just makes me realize the poor excuse of a friend you are, don´t bother showing up in my life again," the aggravated shadow of a black messy haired boy spoke.

"You can´t do this! Please, I admit I love you! Come back! What about our friendship?" The brunette exclaimed, breaking in to tears.

"Too late for that and you can forget that we ever had a friendship. Now go back to Drew, I don´t want you in my sight," the serious tone of these shadowy figure continued to go on.

"I don´t love Drew! I love you!" cried out the girl with the red bandana.

"Save it for someone who cares," rudely answered this boy and threw out a Poké Ball that revealed a dragon-like fire Pokémon. "Let´s get out of here now. I´m sick of this nonsense," the flying fire type nodded and flew off, leaving the lonely girl behind.

"Ash, come back I need you!" May shouted out to the boy who had disappeared out of her sight. Suddenly, the forest surrounding her lit in to flames and was soon cornering her, where she would share the fate of the entire flora that turned to ashes.

"Ash, help!" May called out, eventually the flames covered the whole image.

"Ash!" May rose from her bed calling out her former traveling companion´s name

May, looked around the area, acknowledging where she was and realized it was only a dream. "Whew what a nightmare, I hope I never have to dream of something like that again," May spoke alone.

She then noticed an irritated ice-type lying on the floor. Glaceon immediately sat up and hissed at her trainer, having fallen off the bed when May had hysterically woken up.

"Oh Glaceon, I´m so sorry for waking you up like that can you forgive me?" pleaded the innocent brunette.

The Pokémon at first appeared unforgiving, but then leaped on to the bed and purred while rubbing herself on May.

"I´ll take as an apology accepted," May giggled.

She looked at Jigglypuff clock and read 8:02 am. "Oh it´s still too early to get up now, well at least I won´t get any complaints from mom and dad about being an early bird today," sighed a displeased May.

The brunette slowly got out of bed to put on something similar to her Johto attire, except her top is red instead of orange. First, she decided to take a shower though, leaving Glaceon behind, who thought it would be best to make up for the lost sleep. She collected her clothes, including the green bandana and headed straight to the bathroom on the second floor.

"No one is even awake yet, but when I´m not awake everyone is," the young girl with the red night-gown stated, obviously annoyed, and continued forward.

Once she was in the bathroom, she got undressed, anticipating the refreshing shower. As she slowly got undressed she noticed how developed her body had become over the course of her journey.

She took note of the fact that she had an hourglass figure, a figure any girl would like to have and a boy would want. Embarrassed, she thought in her mind of how her figure seemed to belong to that of an eighteen year old female, from chest to legs. When she was ten she had already started going through puberty, apparently very fast.

By that age she already had breasts and had to ignore the fact that this was something girls had to go through when they were about twelve or thirteen. Then she recalled a mortifying conversation with her mother on the female anatomy and on how boys would treat her differently.

After, that May, never wanted to learn more, but was aware that this was what her mother had spoken to her about all those years ago, prior to starting her travels. She never noticed boys paying attention to her, except may be Drew, but that was only an assumption and she never considered him that type of guy. Nonetheless, she had no desire of becoming alert on how males saw her.

"Time for a refreshing bath!" the happy female prepared to shower after having fully undressed herself.

As she stepped in, she felt the temperate water flowing on her skin. She let out a pleasant sigh, having missed a good old home shower instead of taking one by a nearby lake. It felt very comforting and soon she started putting body wash all over her skin.

"I wonder what I´m going to do today," May thought to herself. "May be I´ll go shopping or even get to eat at a restaurant! I haven´t eaten in a Petalburg restaurant since forever, I think I would like a plate of Ramen! That sounds like a good plan for today, some shopping and Ramen I can´t wait!" May squealed as the shower kept on pouring down o her.

Next she picked up her toothbrush and toothpaste to brush her teeth. She squeezed on the toothpaste and it sent out some emerald colored toothpaste on to her ruby colored toothbrush. She shoved the toothbrush in her mouth and scrubbed her teeth top and bottom, up and down, left to right, and rubbed the brush against her tongue. Some several times she would get water and rinse with it, and spew out the liquid.

Now having a minty fresh breath, she put aside both items to pick up her shampoo. When she opened its blue cap she pressed on the bottle and squirted out a shampoo that was sapphire colored. She proceeded to rubbing it on her hands and then on her silky brown hair. The shampoo turned in to foam and gave her hair a delightful smell. Once she fully rinsed her hair and body, she turned the knob to finally turn off the shower.

"That was soothing," the coordinator smiled about her pleasant shower.

She grabbed her white towel filled with little gleeful Torchic faces and started drying herself. After that she began putting on her clothes. She put on her clothes quickly, zipping her blouse, tying her sneakers, and tying her green bandana.

"Time for a brand new day," the Pokémon Coordinator joyfully turned the door knob, having been in the bathroom for half an hour.

When she stepped out and walked downstairs she saw her father and mother with her brother eating breakfast, still in their pajamas.

"Morning May, I´m glad to see you're ready for today," Norman happily greeted.

"That´s a first," Max snickered.

"Morning to you too Max," the older sibling sassed.

"Morning sweetie, what would you like to have for breakfast?" Caroline sweetly asked her daughter.

"I think I would like some pancakes!" May said, filled with liveliness.

"Ok, May in a sec," Caroline kind heartedly responded.

May went to take a seat next to her father. He was eating some French toast with a cup of coffee, while Max ate a giant chocolate chip cookie with some milk.

May then took a cup and grabbed a gallon of milk to pour to some milk. Then she took about two spoons of chocolate powder and dropped it in to the cup of milk. She just stirred the milk with her spoon with an absent mind. Afterward she recollected the dream she had earlier.

"What was that about," she mumbled making sure no one heard her. "At least I know the real Ash would never do anything like that to me or anyone in general," May simply assured herself. She was convinced that the figure was not even Ash, just a figure who took the form of her best friend just to torment her.

No one took notice of May speaking to herself, which was something good for her, she did not want to discuss anything dramatic like yesterday's topic.

"Here you go May," Caroline handed May the batch of a dozen pancakes.

"Thank you mom," the daughter said, showing her gratitude.

"So May, what are you going to do today?" questioned Norman turning to his child.

"I was thinking that I might head in to town for some shopping and stop by a restaurant," the child answered .

"That´s no surprise," her father chuckled. "Are you going alone though?" her father asked again.

"Yeah, I suppose dad," May replied.

"Oh ok then," simply said her father

May then poured maple syrup on her pancakes as it flowed down the stack, and she started attacking the plate as if she never tasted it before. In less than ten minutes the brunette was done. Like before, Max was awestruck by his monster of a sister. Norman only sighed at the lack of his daughter´s table manners, but then laughed a bit because this moment contradicted the fact that women have more manners than men.

Caroline just grabbed the plate covered in syrup and tiny pieces of the pancakes. She had the same reaction as Norman did regarding her daughter´s appetite.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. "I´ll get it!" Max quickly got off his chair and rushed to the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Norman wondered, while Caroline questioned the same thing.

May didn´t seem all that interested and just kept drinking her chocolate milk. She could hear two people talking, but she only heard Max say "Oh it´s only you," and "Yeah, you can come in," Max then entered the room, with footsteps following him.

"Who is it?" she asked her younger sibling

Before he could answer her question the mystery person revealed itself.

"Well, if it isn´t May," the voice of a specific green-haired arrogant boy spoke.

"Hello, May´s parents" the boy shook the hands of both her parents.

May just sat there paralyzed, surprised at who was before her eyes. She couldn´t believe he actually showed up.

He then turned to May and gave a sly smile which was followed by a "What´s the matter May, Persian got your tongue?"

It really was him, her rival, one of the people that inspired her to go further, the one she had mixed feelings for. "Hi Drew" was all she could say.

"Looks like there is someone in there after all," Drew smirked.

May´s family could only watch at was going on with her and how Drew continued acting like a wise guy. Max, Norman, and Caroline all had mixed feelings for the boy. From what Max had told them, Drew was arrogant and cunning, but if May considered him a friend they would just drop it.

"What are you doing here?" May´s mouth opened again

"What do you mean? I told you I was gonna visit you after the Johto Grand Festival wasn´t I?" Drew answered May's question.

"Oh right," May responded to her rival.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to hangout for today?" the boy inquired , flicking his hair.

"Ummm sure, just let me get ready," the brunette told Drew as she got up and scurried upstairs.

"Excuse me," Drew told her family before he left to the living room to wait.

He was wearing his usual clothing and was just leaning on the wall in the room. As arrogant as he was, Drew was a decent person and was just pondering through his thoughts. When would he tell her about what he felt? For years now they have been rivals and nothing has changed between them. It was now or never, he had to do what he had to or else he would probably lose her to someone else.

To Drew that someone else was Ash. He was aware that they hadn´t seen each other in a long time, but that just worried him more. The idea of him and May becoming a couple dissatisfied him. Ash could drop by May´s home whenever he wants like he did and after having not seen each other in a while it just made it worse.

It raised the chances of the two meeting again and increased the risk of him losing to Ash. Ever since they met in Hoenn, Ash has always his rival in attaining May´s heart. As dense as he was, it looked like May was interested in him for his encouragement ,which was something Drew didn´t do for May very often, and his caring personality.

Defeating him in Fallarbor Town was an accomplishment in his eyes, showing his superiority over Ash to May when she witnessed the battle made him feel on top. That wasn´t good enough apparently, the relationship between the two was more than the eye could understand. When May had told him about the Terracotta Ribbon she won with Ash back in Kanto, he couldn´t help, but feel jealous.

"I´m such a fool for not telling May about this when we were in Johto," the irritated voice of Drew could be heard as he clenched his fists. "I have to settle this sooner or later or else, because now it's turning in to a win or lose situation." Drew's worries obviously got a slight hold of him.

May was upstairs in her room after having washed the syrup off her face. She was putting on her green fanny pack; she was still shocked that Drew actually came. He kept his word and even though she was surprised at it on the outside, she was glad about it in the inside. She needed to be with a friend and Drew had volunteered. Deep in her heart she felt something else boiling too and realized it was those same feelings she was thinking about towards Drew yesterday.

"It hasn´t even been a week since our travels ended and he has already come to see me…. He is totally different from Ash, he didn´t keep me waiting a long time to see him again. Instead he really came to see me how nice, how sweet…" Drew´s rival blushed after saying that to no one in particular.

"Oh, Drew is still waiting for me I better not keep him waiting," May soon said and ran out of the room. "I wonder if Drew´s definition of hangout is date," the brunette giggled and blushed once more.

She continued to the living room and saw the boy waiting, but he looked a bit intense, especially in his eyes.

She approached him and asked "Drew, you okay?"

Once he noticed her, the intensity in his eyes vanished were replaced with a kind look, one May had never seen him give before. She admired his beautiful, shining green eyes, but quickly turned away so he didn´t see her blush.

Drew looked puzzled, but dropped it and told her "Yeah, I´m fine thanks for asking."

Before the two left, May told her family she would be back later, her parents just told her to be back before dusk, which she understood. Then the two went off and left the house behind.

"So May, what do you want to do first?" her Johto traveling companion questioned.

May started thinking and remembered the plans she had made earlier. "I know, can we go shopping," she told him, hoping for a yes that didn´t seem to hesitate like Ash would have done if he were in Drew´s place.

"Alright May, it is your decision," the green-haired boy simply stated.

May was shocked not only because he agreed without hesitation, but because he seemed different from the Drew she is use to. Drew wasn´t being arrogant or stuck-up like he would be when they went around regions competing in Grand Festivals.

Her assumption of Ash and Drew was also true, they were complete opposites. Ash only focused on training and battling, he was incredibly dense and it would a nightmare for him to go shopping. Drew on the other hand may not have been as kind-hearted as the raven-haired boy, but he wasn´t dense and there was no sign of disagreement with her suggestion.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you this," Drew reached in to his coat and pulled out something she knew all too well.

"Here´s a rose May," he handed it over to her.

May took it and looked at him, however this time she couldn´t help, but blush and she couldn´t even hide it. Drew only gave his signature cunning smile while flicking his hair, except that inside him he was trying very hard not too blush either and managed to do so.

May snapped out of it and said with joy, "The mall shouldn´t be far from here, come on!"

"Whatever you say," Drew only replied

May wanting to quickly get there, started running and recalled how she was not much of a runner in the past, but Johto really got her in to shape. Drew then told her to wait up and ran ahead.

By running they made it to the mall within fifteen minutes and as soon as they got there May felt the energy of shopping ready to burst.

"Come on May, don´t you wanna shop till you drop again," Drew smiled and laughed

"Very funny Drew," May answered him with a glare, he was obviously teasing her about her shopaholic attitude.

"Well, come one," he ordered and once May got it together they continued.

After a few hours, the brunette had bought more than ten bags of clothing, which Drew carried around. He didn´t hesitate, but didn´t look very pleased either. He wasn´t complaining though, he agreed on going shopping.

Then they stopped by a dress shop that sold dresses for special events such as weddings or fancy dinner parties. They also sold dresses for contests, which provoked May to enter without thinking twice, unfortunately for her there was not enough money left. Not even a gym leader's salary added up enough to buy one of these expensive dresses.

That didn´t stop the eager brunette though. She probably tried on all the store´s dresses in Drew´s opinion. There was one outfit that really caught the coordinator´s attention. It was his favorite, but one of the most expensive dresses he had ever seen, which added up to $500,000, that was half of a million dollars. It fit May perfectly. although it did show some cleavage, but apart from that the dress was perfect, it was the color of May´s sapphire eyes and it felt like she destined for such a dress.

She was without her bandana and her usual hairstyle matched flawlessly with it. The dress resembled one he had seen in a book about a beautiful girl that lived with her evil step-mother and step-sisters, but he couldn´t recall its title. The dress came along with heels of the same color and overall it made May look like a princess.

"Wow, I look so beautiful," May whispered. She had a strong desire for this dress, but knew there was no way she could afford it. It was beyond her reach and she felt a bit saddened at the idea. Drew then became alert of her behavior and approached her.

"Cheer up May, I know you´ll get a dress like this one some day," Drew looked at her with a comforting smile.

She looked slightly assured, but then asked "How?"

"I´ll buy it for you if I ever get the chance," he answered.

"That's thoughtful of you Drew, but how? Not even my own father can afford it, you don´t have that kind of money," May responded back.

"With the money I get when I beat you in the next Grand Festival," Drew replied slyly.

"Oh yeah, I've already beaten you twice, don´t count on winning the next Grand Festival either!" May assured Drew on her victory.

Unexpectedly the words "Grand Festival" brought May to deception. If she had continued her life as a famous and rich Top Coordinator she would have been able to afford this type of clothing. If she had not rejected the opportunity of her life where would she have been right now?

"Let´s go," May suddenly took in a state of sadness and slowly walked out of the shop, leaving the dress in its place.

"May, what´s wrong now?" Drew questioned, feeling like this was getting too repetitive.

"Drew, I could afford that type of clothing if I had accepted the life of a world-renowned top coordinator," she murmured.

"You're still upset about that huh?" Drew stated recollecting the scene where May had denied the offer of every coordinator´s dream in front of an entire crowd of people after just winning against Solidad.

May only nodded, still walking onward aimlessly.

He then grabbed May by the shoulders as he saw straight in to her distressed eyes and only said this "May, you know why you denied that dream and I know you did it for the right reason. You are choosing a different route for your dream that´s all. It doesn't change the way I think about you. You're reckless, but you're still an….excellent coordinator, possibly better than me. If you denied this chance for something that you thought was missing go back for it and then when the chance comes up again go after it like you originally aspired for because by then that piece will be with you."

May was surprised by Drew´s words. He had never spoken in such a deep manner before, let alone saying that she was a better coordinator than him.

Little did he know the reason she turned down this dream was because of Ash, the missing piece. May remembered that she promised to visit Ash eventually and an epiphany struck her with the intention to see Ash. First, she was going to need tickets to get to Pallet Town on a ship and planned to get those today, because she had a gigantic urge to see her long time friend.

The idea of meeting up again and setting things right made her smile. _If you denied this chance for something that you thought was missing go back for it and then when the chance comes up again go after it like you originally aspired for now that you have this piece with you, _May thought about Drew's words. Then she realized that Drew was right and she needed to go back for this piece that was missing, in the Kanto Region.

Drew smiled once he saw May´s face light up. "Thank you Drew, it really means a lot," May thanked her rival and friend.

"Anytime May," was all he could say.

"Can we still go for some Ramen?" she inquired.

"Of course we can, besides I need to rest, carrying all of these bags is kind of tiring," Drew laughed.

"I know," May laughed as well. "The restaurant where they cook Ramen is just across the mall so follow me!" The female coordinator shouted with joy in her voice, running to the other side of the street, exiting the mall.

When the duo arrived at the restaurant they were immediately attended by a waiter. "Good afternoon madam and sir how may I please you on this day?"

"Table for two please," answered Drew.

"Of course follow me young couple," the waiter ordered, leading them to their table.

The two blushed as red as a Tamato Berry and avoided each other´s gaze, hoping to evade embarrassment. "We aren´t a couple," May told the waiter.

"Oh I apologize for the misunderstanding, but now take your seats and tell me what you would like to order," the waiter stated.

"I´ll take the largest bowl of Ramen you have!" May fist pumped in the air.

"I´ll just take a medium-sized Caesar Salad and one soda for each of us," demanded Drew.

"Will that be all?" The waiter questioned once more and got a nod from both coordinators.

"So May, what is your next step in your never-ending journey?" her rival asked.

"I´m not sure yet, I was thinking of having a little break before starting off so quickly, how about you?" she returned the question.

"Interesting, I thought of doing the same thing, may be start training again and learn some new combinations," Drew answered.

"Oh, that sounds like a good plan, I should work on that too," May replied back to him.

"Afraid you are gonna lose to me?" Drew stated

"No way! I´m gonna beat you and any other coordinator that gets in my way after I´m done with my training and this time I´ll be ready, because by then I´ll have what I need," she retorted at her old rival.

May was referring to Ash; she hoped that when she won the next Grand Festival, if she even had a chance, that Ash would there with her. He would encourage her all the way and help her make the right choice from there she was confident that things would go as planned.

During her journey in Johto, she had missed him too much and now prayed that he would travel with her again, hopefully to a region with both contests and gym battles. He was her closest friend, her best friend, and sometimes she saw him as her guardian because of the many times he rescued her from danger.

"Um May, the food is ready," Drew snapped May out of her train of thoughts.

She hadn't realized that the food was all set for her, but as soon as she saw her plate that was slightly larger than her head, she dug in. Drew just ate his Caesar Salad with no rush.

He wondered to himself how a girl could have such a tremendous appetite. He was amused and somewhat bothered by it sometimes. May told him once that she was able to rival Ash and his eating habits, so he imagined the boy is just as ravenous and ill-mannered as this beautiful girl he had secret emotions for. He may not have eaten as much as Ash, but he liked it that way, he is his own person.

"You don´t eat much do you Drew?" she inquired at him with some noodles hanging from her mouth.

"Not really, I don´t have as large of an appetite as you do," the boy chuckled with May following him.

He found it unbelievable that she had finished her enormous bowl of Ramen before he could even finish his Caesar Salad. After May finished, twenty minutes went by until Drew finished. The two left the money they had to pay on the table and walked out of the restaurant.

"So what now? We still have a little less than two hours before I have to send you home," Drew mentioned to May, who was still fantasizing about that Ramen.

"I was thinking of going to the harbor for a bit," May turned to Drew after snapping out of her fantasy.

Drew became stuck in confusion and asked "What for?"

"I was thinking about getting a ticket to head to Pallet Town and I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me?" she responded to Drew´s question, while giving him one in return.

Drew felt stunned and dropped the bags that were carrying May´s clothes and thought, d_id she just say Pallet Town?_


	5. May's News

**I´ll start off with Ash´s day, remember WHATEVER IS OCCURRING TO HIM IS ALSO OCCURRING TO MAY IN CHAPTER 4, SO IT´S HAPPENING SIMULTANEOUSLY up until where May makes a call**

Chapter 5: Heartbrake Warfare

The Dodrio had commenced their day by doing the usual morning roost. Unlike the previous day it was a bright and shiny new day for the Kanto Region. In a humble home located in Pallet Town we find Ash enjoying his last seconds of sleep. Suddenly, the Voltorb alarm went off and the usual messy haired boy had awakened.

He opened his eyes slowly and could only moan, "I´m not ready not get up."

That moment his yellow pal startled his trainer, "Pikapi!" cheerfully woke up his dozing partner.

"Oh, hey there buddy, morning to you too," Ash fully woke up. "Since I´m awake now thanks to you, I guess we should get some breakfast," he smiled at his best friend.

"Pi!" Pikachu quickly hopped off the bed and exited the room. Ash looked at the door recalling if it was open all night.

Ash got out of bed and followed the mouse in his pajamas and socks. When he reached downstairs he saw his mother setting up the table. Pikachu was by her foot and staring with anticipation at the food he starved for now.

"Morning son!" a joyous Delia greeted

"Morning mom, getting ready for breakfast?" her son questioned

"Yep, I tried waking you up earlier since breakfast was ready by then, but since you´re such a heavy sleeper I thought you might want to sleep more and I thought the same about Pikachu. Once I saw this little guy though, I knew you must have woken up, so now I´m preparing things," the cheery mother informed

"Oh, that explains the open door. What time is it anyway?" the raven-haired boy yawned.

"It's going to be ten in around thirteen minutes," Mrs. Ketchum responded.

"Oh ok," was the only thing he said.

Delia eventually finished setting up the table and there was stack of bacon with scrambled eggs and a side of orange juice. She already put a bowl of food for Pikachu that pleased the small rodent. For her, breakfast was just having some butter toast and coffee. Ash and his mother faced each other on the table.

Like usual she could see that her son had a feisty appetite, eating every last bit of bacon and eggs there was. Pikachu just ate peacefully, not sharing his friend´s monstrous hunger. Mrs. Ketchum just ate her butter toast at a normal pace while drinking her coffee.

"Mom, I´m going to head out to Professor Oak´s after I´m ready ok?" Ash stated, still chewing on some bacon.

Delia smiled, "Ok sweetie, I´m sure the Professor, Tracey, and your Pokémon will be happy to see you again."

"Yeah, and I´m think I´m gonna stick there for some training during the afternoon," Ash had a determined face, thinking eagerly about how strong his Pokémon might have gotten.

The caring mother only gave a grin and nodded. One thing she meant to ask Ash now though was when he was going to set out on another adventure. "So dear, when are you going to head out on the road again?" she asked.

"I haven´t given it much thought, I don´t even know what region I should head to next. For now I think I just settle down a bit and train here in Pallet," replied the happy go-getter boy.

"Whatever you wish honey," Delia said to her son.

Ash thought to himself though, he was wondering if his mom found it weird that he didn't know what to do next. It is unlike him to be staying at home without even having a clue on where to go next. The maximum number of days he stayed after returning from a region was 3, but this time Ash Ketchum had no clue on how to proceed.

The boy continued pondering in his thoughts, did his travels end here? Did his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master really end here? Was his greatest achievement getting in to the Top 4 of the Sinnoh League? No, it couldn´t be, he still had a long way to go, his road to becoming a Pokémon Master wasn´t over, Sinnoh didn't mark the end of it. He had landed in a standstill, but he would fix that, he wouldn't let things end this way.

When he heard the TV, his thoughts had snapped. He hadn´t realized that his mother got up and left to the living room to watch the news. The boy got up and left to the room to see what she was watching, having finished his breakfast with his buddy following him, who also wrapped up his meal.

When he entered the room she was sitting there, watching a reporter talk.

"News of an unidentified trainer continues to stretch across the Kanto Region. The man is reported to wear a black leather coat reaching his shins, black boots, and wearing a dark hood that prevents us from identifying him. Traveling trainers having reported encountering him and battling the mysterious man," was what the reporter was babbling about.

"That sounds strange," was Delia's only comment.

The news reporter continued to speak, his lips now trembling as he spoke of this man's characteristics, "The figure is known to be hostile and trainers say he possesses various Pseudo Pokémon that he has used in battles against wandering trainers, such as Metagross, Dragonite, Garchomp, Salamence, and a Tyranitar. Here is a trainer who claims to have battled this powerful wanderer."

The camera turned to an ace trainer who look paralyzed with fear. He opened his mouth and began rambling about this unknown figure, "That guy was incredibly strong, the first Pokémon he used was a Tyranitar and I couldn't even get pass that. I didn´t even lay a scratch on it. Now I battled in the Indigo League and in the Silver Conference and reached Top 8 both times, but none of the people I fought there were as powerful as this guy, not even the Elite Four or the Champion! I used my Arcanine, Venusaur, Altaria, Feraligator, Aerodactyl, and Rampardos and once he finished my team off with ease with his frightening Tyranitar, he called me and my team pathetic and weak. All of a sudden, he pushed me out-of-the-way and ran at the speed of an Arcanine, I should know since I own one. That guy was phenomenal, I heavily advise everyone to stay out of this guy's path, he's as dangerous as they can get!"

The cameraman then turned to the news reporter who looked extremely dazed at this description, "This battle was reported by the outskirts of Celadon City, so please notify Officer Jenny if you come across this dangerous person."

The news ended and Ash then turned to his mom who looked a bit terrified. He thought to himself, _could a person out there really exist, someone as strong as the Kanto Elite Four and the Champion_. Ash wondered if this guy's Pseudo Legendary Pokémon could even take down Tobias. From what he heard though, the man wasn´t friendly, unknown, and apparently had supernatural abilities if he could match the speed of an Arcanine.

As Ash thought more and more of this mysterious figure, his trainer instincts boiled, he couldn't but think of how interesting it would be to battle such a worthy opponent and a smirk grew on his face.

His mother noticed this and frowned, "Ash if you are going to search for this man there is no way am I going to allow it, not even if he finds you. He is dangerous you heard the news!"

"Mom, but but!" Ash answered looking unhappy.

"No buts mister, now hurry up and get ready if you want to go to the ranch before I forbid that too!" Mrs. Ketchum scolded. The atmosphere became intense, the news had clearly worried Delia and she knew that her reckless is capable of seeking him out.

Ash had annoyed eyes on and ran upstairs as fast as possible wanting to quickly get out of this house, his mother usually didn't yell or deny him something like this, Ash's mother would at least think a little before getting upset at him. Pikachu had a dismayed look, sensing his best friend´s sadness and scurried behind him.

The black-haired boy felt the frustration of being yelled at without warning coursing through his veins, he felt like he needed comfort. This time there was no one; no Misty, Brock, Dawn, or May…. Ash stopped dressing for a second, but quickly shook it off, he didn´t have time for this again.

No matter how hard he tried though, the idea crawled back in to his head and he couldn´t handle it. He dropped to his knees and stared angrily at the floor, "May, I need you..." a pair of tears found themselves on the floor. A boy like Ash doesn't get so upset so quickly because he has been denied something, but it seems that his loneliness built on the burst of anger provoked by his mother and caused an emotional breakdown.

His mother heard him and saw his little tantrum as she passed his room. It all made sense now, her little boy had fallen in love. She looked down on the wooden floor, "May be I was too hard on him…" mumbled the usually happy mother. She didn't mean to push her son to that point, but over the years she's seen and heard about multiple events where Ash put his life at risk out of recklessness and she knew if she didn't warn her son now, he might have gone out in search of the man in black just to test his abilities and for the fun of it.

Ash was lying on his floor. "Pika Pi," whispered a yellow Pokémon, patting his trainer's shoulder. Pikachu couldn't stand seeing him like this, he had fallen in love and looked like he at the brink of despair. It wasn't about not having the battle of a lifetime, but because that argument opened this whole mess of emotions Ash had buried. The vulnerable state he was in right now left him more sensitive than usual. Getting over the end of his Sinnoh adventure and the awakening of his emotional conflict regarding May left him weak.

Ash looked up at his long-time friend and instantly grabbed his closest friend as he pushed back tears. "Pikachu, I'm glad you're hear, you and I will always have each other," Ash said as he stroked Pikachu's fur.

Pikachu also started crying alongside his companion and after two minutes of embracing each other the tears had stopped. Ash rubbed his and Pikachu's eyes. He opened his mouth to say "Come on Pikachu, let me brush my teeth and we will head to Oak´s even though I didn't shower," he sighed.

The mouse nodded and Ash let go of him to head for bathroom to brush his teeth. He reached for his fire-red toothbrush and put some leaf-green toothpaste on it. As he brushed and rinsed his teeth, his mom entered. Usually Ash wouldn't mind her, but this time he was upset.

Delia Ketchum obviously noticed, but spoke, "Ash, I´m sorry I was so hard on you. I just love you so much and I always wish that you´re okay every day on your journey, but I know you are growing up and becoming more independent however, I still need you to be safe and healthy; I know you´ll turn in to a wonderful man. I hope you reach your dream and find the right person to live it with." The mother had a tear sliding down her cheek and heard her son spit.

Ash turned around and directly embraced her. "I love you too mom!" the boy exclaimed, at the verge of another round of tears.

Pikachu came in and saw this, but also held on to his trainer's mother. While doing that he also reached for Ash´s leg and held them tight, but he shed no tears. Delia was stroking her son´s hair, returning the embrace.

Finally, they let go and Ash was the first to speak, "Well, I guess me and Pikachu should be heading to the lab now."

"Ok son, just be careful." Delia could only say before giving both Ash and Pikachu a peck on the cheek making the two feel embarrassed, but loved.

Pikachu hopped on Ash´s shoulder and soon they were out the door with the two of them smiling while waving goodbye to the lovable mom.

"The walk shouldn´t be long Pikachu so I´m sure we will get there soon," Ash reminded Pikachu.

"Chu," his little friend nodded.

As they walked Ash started to converse with Pikachu. "Pikachu would you like to battle the person we heard about in the news?" the raven-haired boy asked.

Pikachu only frowned and started ranting, "Pikachu pika pika pi!"

"You're right Pikachu, I shouldn't be talking about that kind of stuff even after what just happened. We´d be lucky if he didn´t come across us, I don´t think we would even be strong enough and after hearing the rumors of about him being stronger than the Pokémon League," sighed Ash.

Pikachu nodded, but then Ash asked something else, "You think we will ever see May again?"

"Pikachu!" assured the electric-type.

"Yeah you're right, I know we will see her again along with Dawn, Brock, Misty, and Max!" Ash also assured himself.

His spirits were high again thanks to his pal and Oak´s Laboratory was soon in sight and the duo looked on cheerfully. Ash went off to the lab with speed as Pikachu hung on to his friend´s shoulder with just as much eagerness as his friend.

Once they were at the doorstep of the lab, Ash knocked on the door a few times. When the door opened it was none other than Ash's old Orange Islands traveling companion, Tracey.

"Good to see you again Ash!" the boy with the head band welcomed.

"Hey Tracey, good to see you," Ash greeted his friend as well as Pikachu.

"Came to see Professor Oak and the Pokémon?" Tracey questioned his good friend.

"Yeah, I came to train with my Pokémon and I could also see Professor Oak too, I´m sure he has done a bunch of new cool stuff," the raven-haired teen anticipated.

"Then come in Ash, I´ll just tell the Professor you're here," Tracey informed the boy.

"Great, I´ll be at the ranch with the others!" Ash notified the professor´s assistant as he was already about to exit to the Pokémon Ranch.

Tracey had gone in search of Oak while Ash heard him call out for the professor. The trainer was walking on the grassy and beautiful pasture, looking around for his friends.

"Hey guys, guess who's here!" yelled Ash, making sure his buddies could hear him across the landscape.

Pikachu´s ears then started to hear something and eventually so did Ash's. It sounded like a gigantic stampede, _how excited could they be_, Ash thought. It had only been a couple of days since they've seen each other.

As the group became more and more visible, Ash and Pikachu were able to stop their friends ranging from Bulbasaur, Torkoal, Totodile, to Tauros, Snorlax, and Torterra.

"Hey everyone!" the pumped boy shouted, ready for his companions.

"Pika!" the little mouse waved, who was also calling his friends.

Before they knew it, the entire group was on top of the them. Bayleef like always showed a great amount of affection towards her master. Bulbasaur looked content, patting Ash with his vine and Quilava had also been cheering alongside a dancing happy Totodile. Muk almost swallowed Ash with his gunk and Snorlax almost crushed the two in a hug. Kingler seemed overjoyed, making content noises while the Tauros almost ran over Ash and Pikachu after seeing the two.

Heracross flew across the sky glad with Noctowl, Swellow, and Staraptor also following his actions. As usual, Torkoal cried tears of joy and Donphan nudged at Ash with happiness. Sceptile on the other hand remained calm and collected, just smirking with a twig in his mouth. Corphish patted Pikachu and Ash as a welcoming while Glalie had also been nudging at the duo.

Torterra cheered joyfully, roaring at the sight of his trainer with Infernape giving a similar attitude as Sceptile when he saw Ash. Buizel was also there, spinning its tail and demonstrating his joyous behavior over the scene. Gible was also very joyous and leaped on Ash´s head, biting his head, something common in their Sinnoh travels.

"You guys are in a cheerful mood," Ash laughed and grinned at all his Pokemon.

Pikachu had gotten off his shoulder to salute his fellow partners and began discussing stuff only Pokémon would understand.

"You are always away Ash, they treasure every moment with you as if it were their last," stated a very familiar voice.

Ash turned around to see Tracey next to Professor Oak. "Professor Oak, good to see you," the boy came up to the older person.

"Nice to see you Ash, I see that you´ve caught up with your Pokémon as well," recalled the delightful Oak.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't blame them, we don´t see each other much because of my journey," the messy-haired boy answered.

"Indeed, they always seem to wonder when you will return for a visit," the professor responded.

"Yeah Ash, you have no idea how much they miss you when you are gone. They get so cheery when they hear you're back," Tracey added.

Ash turned back to see Pikachu playing with all his pals. The boy grinned, glad to be reunited with the friends he had made over the years.

"So Ash, tell me what brings you to my lab on this wonderful day?" Professor Oak questioned the boy.

Ash turned to Oak and spoke "Professor, I came here to do some training with everyone since I don´t intend to travel again just yet."

"Sounds like a plan my boy," the old man cheered. "I´ll be in the computer room like usual and Tracey will be in the book room sorting out the books, so just give a shout to one of us if you need something," the elder told Ash.

Ash nodded as the pair left back in to the laboratory to get work done. The excited boy then turned to his Pokémon and announced, "Ok guys let's start training, I wanna see how strong you've all gotten!"

They all seemed very lively and waited Ash´s command. Ash started to decide who he should work on first.

"Boy, this looks really tough, you all look so tough. Tell you what, I´ll train with all of you and I promise, so don´t get offended if I don´t pick you yet. It might take some days, but a deal is a deal," Ash assured, his hand turning in to a fist of eagerness.

Once again they all sounded pleased with their master.

"So I think I´ll start off with Torterra and Quilava," Ash had chosen.

The two stepped up and Ash had chosen the battlefield near a lake where his Pokémon would be at times.

"Ok guys, this isn´t an actual battle. I won´t order none of you around, I just want to see how you battle on your own, but I´m confident you´ll do great!" The trainer had fist pumped.

The battle had commenced and Quilava made the first move by using Flame Wheel. It charged at an incredible speed toward Torterra, who was soon being encircled by a ball of fire. Torterra however stood in position. It didn´t move an inch, Ash wondered what it was up to.

When Torterra found the time to strike he roared "Terra!" Suddenly the earth started to shake and became what was now an Earthquake.

"No way, Torterra learned how to use Earthquake?" the shocked trainer exclaimed.

This had caught Quilava off guard and flipped off the ground, landing hard on the ground as well as sustaining heavy injuries from that super effective attack. It wasn't over though, Torterra proceeded to use Tackle. Then the tables had turned again when Quilava launched a Flamethrower, sending the gigantic turtle back while enduring the pain of his own weakness.

"You two are doing great! I'm so pumped!" Ash complimented his two friends.

Torterra then summoned a terrifying Leaf Storm at his opponent, but Quilava countered with a Fire Blast. The fire attack vanquished the storm and charged at Torterra, who had no choice but to endure the flames. This was turning in to Quilava´s favor; however Torterra only gave a grin. It started glowing brightly and soon healed itself with Synthesis.

"I didn´t know Quilava could even use Fire Blast. Man, how hard do all of them train while I´m gone? I think they train themselves better than I do, but I can´t wait to see what the others have in store for each other." Ash mumbled to himself completely fascinated as Pikachu watched with interest too.

With Torterra healed, it had led to another standstill. Quilava used Swift attack, but Torterra used Razor Leaf to cancel it. Both had been weakened now and were breathing heavily. Out of nowhere, Torterra used Rock Climb on Quilava, sending the Fire-type flying. It landed pretty hard and hardly managed to get up. Torterra didn´t stop there though, he unleashed an attack that shocked everyone except for a smirking Sceptile.

The Grass/Ground type used Frenzy Plant and roots sprouted from the ground. They grasped Quilava harshly and before he knew it, the move sent him flying. Despite Grass types being weak against Fire types, the strength of Frenzy Plant´s fury seemed to put down Quilava.

Ash was about to call it, but Quilava sprang up and with the last of its power sent out an Eruption attack that flew bright red across the skies. Torterra needing to recharge after Frenzy Plant so he was helpless and once the attack struck the turtle, it caused him great agony. When the dust of the eruption cleared Quilava and Torterra had both fainted.

"Looks like it's a draw," the boy with the hat declared.

The two Pokémon were then recalled, needing a rest. Ash knew what they had to work on and once they were ready again he would help them improve.

"Guys, I´ll be right back I just need to hand Quilava and Torterra to Professor Oak, so he can let them rest," Ash let his friends know as they nodded.

He ran back to the lab, carrying the two Poké Balls in his hands. "I can´t believe Quilava learned Fire Blast, and Torterra learned Earthquake and Frenzy Plant. It has only been several days, I just can´t believe how powerful they have gotten," Ash whispered to only him as he rushed to Oak´s computer room, excited for the next battle.

When he entered, he saw Oak typing something on the computer. The professor turned and around to say "Ash, what brings you here?"

"Professor Oak, can you let my Pokémon rest here. I think they had enough after an exhausting battle," Ash said to Professor Oak.

"No problem Ash, I´ll let them get all the rest they need," the older man assured.

"Thank you," Ash replied and returned outside in a jiffy.

There he saw his Pokémon waiting for his arrival. "Okay everyone next up is…Sceptile and Kingler," the boy announced to the crowd.

The two stared at each other as if wishing each other good luck. The two stepped on to the field with Sceptile grinning and Kingler snapping his claws.

* * *

><p>"I can´t believe I´m doing this," murmured a green-haired boy.<p>

Luckily his partner hadn´t heard him. "Come on Drew, I want to get there before it closes or before passages run out!" exclaimed a brunette.

"Whatever you say May," was Drew´s only response.

She was walking faster than him as she looked very eccentric ever since deciding on going to the harbor. Drew on the other hand found himself in a tough situation. He agreed to accompany her to the dock, but he didn't like it. When he heard her say that she wanted a ticket for a ride to Pallet Town he couldn't believe it.

"She wants to see that clown of hers, darn it," Drew whispered

Today was one of the best days he had had, but this made his heart push the brakes. He knew something had to be done, it would become warfare. Drew knew he couldn´t just stop her from going, because it appeared suspicious and what would May think of him then. As arrogant as he was, he cared about May and wanted her to be happy, so if seeing Ash made her feel happy he had no choice, but to let her.

Another idea struck him though, _I don´t know if May loves Ash or if he loves her, but I won´t risk. What if they fall in love, there goes everything I worked for. I know what I can do though, why don´t I go with May to Kanto. She wouldn't mind, besides it would lower any risks and I could prevent anything between the two. Ash may not like it, but why would I care right?_ Drew thought alone.

His mind became set, he would travel with May all the way to Kanto just to stop his fears and take his love life to the next step.

"May, why don´t I travel with you to Kanto, I could use a vacation," the crafty coordinator suggested.

"Ummm sure Drew, I don´t mind, but what would Ash think?" May replied regarding his suggestion.

"I don´t think he would mind if he let one of your friends stay in Pallet too, right?" Drew kept on going.

"Yeah, you´re right, he´s a good guy and always likes to have people around," May thought a little more about the suggestion.

Drew gave her a nod and took a second to stare at her, but she didn´t seem to notice.

Then she began to speak, "Drew let´s get going before it gets late." They agreed to this suggestion and went onward to the Petalburg Harbor.

As they went on May was thinking. _What would Ash think when he saw Drew_. She had noticed some time back that they did not get along and that's why she wondered if Ash would really let Drew stay at his house? Ash would do anything to satisfy his friends even if it meant doing something like this. She would video call him later, to notify him on her visit, but she would keep the Drew thing a secret until they got there. May didn't want him to worry about Drew.

Neither Drew nor May spoke to each other along the way, both were in deep thought. When they had arrived at the harbor it was 5 pm and May had to be home in an hour. Thankfully there were no people and no line for ordering passages.

May finally spoke, "Drew, let´s hurry up! My parents' want me home in an hour."

"K May just relax, once we get this done I´ll send you home," Drew assured the younger coordinator.

The duo got went up to the booth for the passages. The person there was a female in her mid 40s with dark hair and green eyes with a uniform. "Welcome, how may I help you?" was all she said.

"Two tickets to Pallet Town please, two days from now," May responded.

_Two days doesn't sound like much time to get ready,_ Drew thought, but it was because she is enthusiastic to see him again after some years (Ash). Then he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, the trip will be directly from Petalburg to Pallet Town. The cruise will be at 9:30 am and you will arrive at 10:30 pm, will that be all?" the woman handed passages as she talked.

"Yep, thank you," May replied as she received the tickets and walked away with Drew.

Silence had been brought back again, but Drew decided to break it, "The ride seems to be pretty long, I wonder what we should do for that long?

May opened to speak, "I guess we will just explore the ship until it lands."

Drew then said something else, "You also only have to two days to get ready for this trip, don't you think it's all too fast, less time to prepare you know?"

"The faster the better Drew" was all May said to him.

Things then became silent again as the sun was setting over the sea, illuminating an orange color over the city.

May stopped and turned to Drew, who had also stopped, "Drew, I don´t think we are going to make it. Walking from here to my house is basically crossing the whole city," May got worried.

"Lucky for you May, I have my Pokémon with me," Drew gave his signature sly smile.

"Huh?" May questioned.

"Go Flygon!" Drew ordered as he threw a Poké Ball, summoning his Dragon-type.

"What are we gonna do with Flygon?" May asked.

"Well May, since you want to get home quickly I suggest riding on Flygon," the coordinator proposed.

He got on his Flygon and reached his hand out for May. She got on Flygon's back and Drew recommended holding on tight. Soon Flygon got off the ground and was flying across the sky at an incredible speed.

"You alright May?" Drew inquired.

"Yeah sort of, Flygon is a lot faster than I thought," May answered.

"After training, Flygon has gotten a lot stronger. Watch this, Flygon zoom!" his trainer ordered

The dragon´s speed had increased even further, causing May to wrap herself around Drew´s waist. They both blushed as red as Flygon´s eyes, nevertheless they didn´t notice each other because May had been facing Drew´s back as the green-haired boy looked over the horizon.

_If only this moment could last forever_, Drew thought. Throughout one day his feelings for May had increased more than ever before, he almost couldn't handle it. All he wanted was to embrace her and love her like a lover should. May had the same sort of sense for Drew; he really treated her differently today. This caused her feelings for the boy to rise, she felt like she wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't because something was holding her back.

Ash, was that something and May didn´t have the strength to fight the feelings for the boy. She had always pictured a moment like this with Ash, instead of Flygon it would have been Charizard leading the way. This was the reverse.

Finally, they landed at good timing right in front of May´s home. She slowly got off the dragon, but Drew looked a bit disappointed that it had to end.

"Thank you Drew, for everything," May smiled at him.

"No problem May, see you in two days. I´ll meet you at the port." Drew informed her.

May nodded and soon he was off with his Flygon disappearing in the distance as the brunette waved goodbye. She thought he could have at least deserved a peck on the cheek, but her mixed feelings for Ash wouldn't let her and she didn't want Drew to think strangely of her if she did it so out of the blue.

"Wonder what everyone is up to?" May wondered.

When she went in she saw her parents and Max watching a movie. "Hey May, how was your day?" Norman questioned her.

"Yeah, how was your date with Drew?" Max annoyed his older sibling as she turned red in anger and embarrassment.

"It wasn´t a date you brat, we just hung out!" the older sibling spat at the younger one.

"Now now calm down, both of you," Caroline ordered.

Once the feuding stopped, May said with a clear and straightforward voice, "Mom, dad I´m going to Pallet Town with Drew in two days. I think I´ll stay there for a week, it's time I paid Ash a visit, it has been so long."

"That would be nice, visiting an old friend. We give you permission May, just don´t do anything reckless while you are there," Norman allowed her daughter to go and Caroline had agreed also.

"Oh, how come you´re taking Drew and not me May!" Max pouted.

"I made up my mind today Max and I already got passages so too late now," May told Max.

"No fair," the little boy complained.

"Get over it, I´ll let him know you said hi," May responded.

"Mom I´m gonna use the phone ok, I need to call Ash to let him know," the coordinator let her mother know, who just bobbed her head.

May entered the kitchen to use the video phone; she picked it up and tried to remember the digits. When she had done that successfully, she just waited for someone to pick up. Her heart sprang, but dropped when it the screen revealed Delia.

"Hello May! It has been such awhile," Delia happily greeted her son's friend.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum, it sure has," May agreed.

"Please call me Delia, sweetie," the woman told the younger female.

"Okay Delia, is Ash there I need to speak to him," the girl with the green bandana stated.

"Sorry dear, he is at Professor Oak´s lab, but I can give you the phone number," the mother let May know.

"That would be nice thanks," the coordinator uttered.

"4356090043," Ash´s mother gave May the number.

"Thank you Mrs., whoops! I mean Delia," May corrected herself and giggled.

"Anytime May, bub-bye," the sweet female hung up.

May had written the number down and started dialing the number to Oak´s. She waited in anticipation for someone to answer.

When the beeping stopped Tracey had picked up the phone, "Hello May! Wow long time, no see!" Tracey shouted.

"Hi Tracey, it's nice to see you again," the girl said.

"Yep, what can I help you with?" the boy asked her.

"Is Ash there?" May asked Tracey about the boy.

"Sure is, he´s training with Muk and Buizel right now, hold on one second, I´ll bring him now," the male with the head band left and went to fetch Ash.

Buizel and Muk were tired, extremely tired and all training done today proved to Ash that all of his Pokémon were almost at par in power. The battle was halted when Tracey called Ash though.

"Ash, someone wants to speak to you!" Tracey called out.

Ash turned around and said "Who?"

"Go check it out," Tracey advised his friend.

Relieved that they could take a break, all the Pokémon let out a sigh, obviously they had had enough for one day. They turned to see Ash leave the outdoors and went inside. Pikachu was the only one who followed him.

"Wonder who could it be?" the trainer pondered in his mind.

Pikachu leaped on to his shoulder out of nowhere. "Hey buddy, you must be as curious as I am huh?" Ash asked his yellow pal.

When they approached the phone they couldn´t believe their eyes and from the other side of the screen the person was also surprised. These two hadn´t seen each other in a while up until now, Ash´s heart started to beat extremely fast, while this person felt like her heart was about to blow if she stared at him any longer.

Needing to break the awkward silence and stop looking like a fool Ash spoke excitedly, "Hey May, what's up!" he cheerfully answered, but still needed to get himself together.

May then answered to him, "What's up? After such a long time that´s all you can say Ash Ketchum! Some things will never change."

Ash laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head, still a bit nervous. May then giggled as well, joy flourishing in her body.

"Anyway how´s everything Ash, what are you up to? I thought you´d be out somewhere," the brunette told her friend.

"Right now May, I´m staying in Pallet to train with my Pokémon, which is what I was doing now," Ash told his old friend.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu popped up on May´s screen.

"Pikachu, great to see you too, I´ve missed both of you so much!" the coordinator joyfully told the duo with a barely noticeable tint of red on her face.

Ash and Pikachu were oblivious to it though. "So May, what about you, what are you planning on?" the raven-haired boy asked his close friend.

"That´s what I wanted to talk about with you, I´m going to Pallet Town to see you guys again!" May shouted with a voice filled with joy.

"Seriously, that´s great May, I can´t wait," Ash replied; now it was his turn to blush. He had thought about her so much lately, this would be awesome. His heart was pounding speedily.

May saw this blush and forced herself not to do the same, but barely worked. "Yep, I´ll be on my way in two days. I should arrive in Pallet Town around 10:30 pm from what it says on this ticket," she informed the boy. Her reaction to the thought of seeing him was exhilarating; she felt like going to Kanto right now so she could embrace her best friend tightly and the idea made her nearly blush.

Ash then heard someone call May's name. It sounded like her mother telling her to prepare the table. "Ash, I have to go, it was nice talking to you again, see you in two days!" she waved goodbye.

"See ya in two days May, can´t wait," Ash waved goodbye too, slightly saddened that they had to say bye so quick, but knowing she was coming in two days made him feel joyous.

"You hear that Pikachu, May is coming in two days and we finally get to see her again!" Ash jumped and fist pumped in the air, with his buddy following his lead.

Things were going to get interesting for the two friends or better said for the trio.

**That´s it for this chapter, I hope I can update again earlier next week. Remember leave any thoughts and opinions catch ya later!**


	6. Friendly Conversations

Chapter 6: Baby Be Mine

Two Flying-type Pokémon were flying over the usually peaceful ranch that belonged to Professor Oak, but today was a chain of intense and heated battles. After Ash had finished speaking to his good friend May, he had continued his training, having witnessed the incredible power of his companions countless times today.

Unfortunately, after his conversation with his Hoenn companion he had lost his focus. All he could think of was May´s arrival and how he should prepare for the only friend he had mixed feelings for, apparently. Should he get her a present as a welcome or take her out to have fun? The thoughts were murdering him, he tried his best to concentrate on the battle, but May interrupted his concentration.

Meanwhile, Noctowl and Swellow were giving it their best. The two birds had let this battle go on long enough, and they desired the end to this equivalence of power. Soon the two engaged in an Aerial Ace duel, both using it one last time as Ash watched with an amused face, impressed at the idea that Noctowl mastered Aerial Ace.

"Swellow!" screeched the Hoenn bird.

Noctowl just flew directly towards him, preparing for the Aerial Ace collision, but the Johto bird realized this could end badly, so he had to make sure he attained victory over Swellow. Noctowl was extremely determined to surpass Swellow and once they were inches away, Noctowl upgraded his attack to a Sky Attack. It gave that typical bright yellow glow and Swellow immediately realized it was over for him.

The two collided and unleashed a huge explosion in mid-air. As the dust cleared, it showed a bird drop, but shockingly the bird turned out to be Noctowl and that was good enough, to make Ash take notice of the battle again. Swellow hardly had the strength to fly, nonetheless it was proud of its power, having overwhelmed a superior attack.

"Swellow that was amazing! Who knew you could overpower something like that!" the boy with a hat congratulated his Flying pal´s power as Pikachu also congratulated it.

Soon the Hoenn Pokémon plummeted to the ground, beside a fainted Noctowl. Ash recalled both avian creatures and complimented them about how great they were out there, even if he had a hard time focusing on at least half the battle.

Then he turned to everyone to say, "Everyone that's enough for today, Pikachu and me will be back tomorrow for more practice ok!"

The crowd of Pokémon acknowledged this and soon gestured different goodbyes to the pair. Before he exited the lab to the doorstep he left his two birds in the computer room for recovery and he went to say goodbye to the professor and Tracey.

"Ash, are you leaving now?" Oak questioned the young boy.

"Yep, professor it was fun, but it is almost night," the trainer answered.

"Ash, are you coming back tomorrow for more training?" Tracey asked

"You can count on it!" Ash assured the assistant.

"Well my boy I´ll be seeing you tomorrow then, goodbye for now," Oak told Ash a farewell.

"See ya Ash," Tracey said bye to his friend.

"Bye guys!" Ash walked out and then ran, waving goodbye with Pikachu on his shoulder like always.

"Pikachu that was exciting huh? Seeing our friends use a bunch of new techniques and better yet, May's coming to visit!" the raven-haired boy joyfully screamed.

"Pika!" the Electric-type returned the gesture.

As they walked home, Ash kept thinking about getting May a gift or taking her out to show the girl around. He decided he should ask his yellow pal for suggestions.

"Pikachu, do you think we should get May a welcome gift or show her around?" the black-haired boy looked for recommendations from his mouse friend.

Ash´s long time bud had already been fully aware that his master had a thing for May. To save him the embarrassment though, he thought it would be best to keep it to him until the time is right. The mouse thought it would be great to do both, since she would be very pleased by the welcoming occasion.

"Pika pi pi pikachu," Pikachu recommended to Ash.

"You're thinking both huh? That doesn´t sound bad, I think she would have tons of fun, great thinking buddy," the messy-haired boy thanked the small rodent.

The thanks gave the little yellow guy pride, having been complimented by his friend. To Pikachu, it felt more like a date by the sound of it, but Ash was too dense to notice this. Even the electric mouse knows way more about love than Ash could ever know, but Pikachu probably knew less than their old friend, Brock.

This was the exact person, Ash had been thinking about. He thought Brock would know what to do. His knowledge on this lovey dovey stuff might help him understand what he feels and what it has to do with May. Even though it never benefitted Brock, his theories and concepts of love might just benefit others. He would have to call him sometime.

By this time the pair was at the door to their house, with night having conquered day. The boy turned the knob to enter and declared, "Mom, I´m home!"

Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and when he did, Delia came out of the kitchen. "Ash, you´re back," the mother confirmed.

"Sure am, what's up?" Ash asked his mother.

"I received a call from May; did you manage to talk to her after I gave her the lab number?" the mom returned an inquiry.

"I did, and she said she´s coming to Pallet in two days for a visit," the teen stated, a smile crossing his face.

"Oh my, that is wonderful news!" Mrs. Ketchum let her son know her opinion with cheery tone.

"Yeah, where is she gonna sleep?" the young man inquired mother.

"Let´s talk about it over dinner honey," the mother ordered.

"K," was Ash´s only response.

When they sat down by the kitchen table, they found some burritos for dinner. There were a dozen of them with a side of lemonade. Delia only picked two since she didn't eat much while Ash got ready to eat everything else and served himself a glass of lemonade.

"So mom, what are the plans?" the boy asked, eating his food.

"Ash, May is going to sleep in your room while she is here alright?" Ash´s mother informed him.

"Wha? That's not fair I like sleeping in my room," the child whined to her the moment he heard the news.

"Ash, please try to be a gentleman, what would May think of you if she knew you are refusing to let her sleep in her room?" the loving parent tried to get a response from her son.

The teen began thinking deeply about it. His mother was right; May would find it rude to make such a refusal, so he had no other choice, but satisfy her mother's idea and May.

"Alright mom, I guess there is no other option," the black-haired boy had agreed.

Pikachu had been listening to this conversation, while eating his food and thought it was stupid of his trainer to whine about letting a good friend have his room for a bit, some of Ash's immature characteristics haven't vanished yet. Nevertheless, when he heard the agreement he was satisfied and knew that that was settled.

"What time did May say she was arriving Ash?" The female Ketchum gave Ash, yet another question.

"She told me she would get here at 10:30 pm," he notified her.

"That´s a bit late, but I´m sure you don´t mind right Ash, I need to get things set here," Delia uttered to her child.

"Of course not mom, anything for a friend," Ash plainly answered with a smile on his face.

Her mom smiled at his son´s agreement and spoke, "Then it´s settled honey, we will get everything set within two days."

Ash agreed, and the conversation went on, "So dear, how was training at Professor Oak´s ranch?"

Ash was eating his last burrito, and then looked up at his mother. "Training was great, everyone had some new tricks up their sleeve and I couldn't believe how amazing the battles were."

Delia grinned, "That´s splendid Ash, I'm sure they have grown very strong at the ranch while you've been absent."

Ash nodded, now that they had both finished eating, the boy left the table. He thanked his mom for the dinner and headed upstairs as Mrs. Ketchum proceeded to cleaning the dishes.

Pikachu also wrapped up his dinner and went behind Ash. When they reached the room, Ash threw himself on the bed, only slipping off his shoes. His Sinnoh clothing had gotten dirty during training so he needed his other set of Sinnoh clothes. It was around 7 and Pikachu was tired from a hard day's work, so bounced on to the bed and he curled up to store up energy.

"Night Pikachu," Ash said to his pal.

He knew the electric Pokémon needed the rest, it really had been a long day, but the auburn-eyed boy still had some things to do before heading to sleep.

"Wonder if I should call Brock?" the boy thought, a bit tired as well.

The mind of the teen was filled with many things from training to May. "Pikachu said I should take her out and buy her a present, but I don´t even know where to take her or what to buy," the boy sighed.

"Guess I´ll have to call Brock after all," Ash mumbled.

The video telephone was in the living room, so he had to go downstairs to make the call. As he went down, he could still hearing his mother washing dishes. Then he approached the phone and started dialing the correct set of numbers.

The phone began beeping several times until Brock appeared on the screen. "Ash what´s up!" the former gym leader saluted.

"Hey Brock, how´s everything?" the friend greeted his older brother-like figure.

"Good so far, studying to be a Pokémon Doctor is harder than I thought, but I´m getting there. My little brother is in charge of the gym and my parents are able to attend all my siblings. Everything is pretty much going smoothly." Brock had updated Ash on everything.

Ash gave a grin, "That´s good to hear Brock, I know you´ll be a great doctor."

"Thanks Ash, but I know that´s not the reason you called," Brock laughed.

Ash also laughed a bit, but then got on to the real matter. "Brock, I called you because May is coming to visit Pallet in two days and I was thinking of taking her out, and buying her a gift as a welcoming, but I don´t know where to start. You have any tips for me?" the boy sought advice from his old friend.

"That´s great news Ash, it has been awhile since you've seen her. I think you should start off by taking her a restaurant that should be good enough for both of you, something casual to get things going and both of you enjoy eating, so even better. Then you might want to buy her something she would like, may be jewelry or clothes. You wrap it up; just take her to the park or the meadows around Pallet Town." The expert in the field of love kept going.

Things got clearer for Ash and soon had an idea for the plans. "Thanks a lot Brock, that was good advice," the younger friend thanked.

"You're welcome Ash, but does this have something to do with those emotions you always told me about that related to May?" Brock questioned him.

Ash had gotten tense, "What emotions? I don´t know what you´re talking?"

Brock knew when Ash was lying after having traveled with him for so long. "I haven´t forgotten Ash, do you want to know what those emotions really are? May may not have realized and Max is just a kid, but you can´t fool an expert like me when it comes to this. Ash, those feelings are love."

The usually confident boy turned pale, however he still managed to speak, "Love? I love May? Is that what you´re saying?"

The elder one nodded his head, "Yeah Ash, it´s love alright. All those years you managed to hide it, but old Brock knows you are trying to hide something from him. Drew bugged you at times; however you still managed to get along with your love rival. I've noticed everything from the staring to the way you spoke to her and I just want to say Ash, you have a clear shot at this."

The younger sibling-like friend was confused by the statement. "Brock, you really think I have a chance with May? What makes you say that?"

The former Pewter gym leader still looked serious, but his head shook. I know Ash, because I took note of May´s actions toward you. Those were moments of affections, like when you two participated in the Terracotta Contest it was obvious that she had a thing for you, sadly you were too dense to realize it. Not to mention the fact that she told me she had some bizarre feelings when she was around with you and I could only determine it as love and I told her that."

Ash couldn't let a phrase slip; he only thought about how he is too dull to perceive everything, like May did throughout the time they spent together.

"The Wallace Cup was a dead giveaway too, like when she recalled the moments where she gained faith throughout Johto from the ribbon she won with you. No matter how hard she tried to make you notice, the obliviousness was just too much for her," Brock informed his young bud.

"This is all so much, I appreciate everything you've told me Brock. I have to go and get things ready within two days, it was good talking to you Brocko," Ash smiled and said bye to his longest traveling partner.

Brock shook his head once more, "Nice talking to you Ash, I have to go too, so we´ll talk soon and let me know how things go with her."

The black-haired boy agreed to these terms and they both vanished from each other´s screens.

**Brock's POV**

Brock thought carefully about how things were going to play out for his two friends, Ash and May. Something in his gut told him this might probably be one of the most difficult things Ash has to face in his life. One thing Brock left out was that May had confessed to him that she also had peculiar emotions for another boy, Drew. Drew was much brighter in the category of love and could have taken May with him if he truly intended to.

She never confirmed it to him; however he suspected May had left to Johto not only for contests, but to follow Drew as well. Ash's density must have been too much for her, so she gave up on him and must have taken more of an interest towards Drew for obvious reasons, that is his assumption according to everything. Drew and May could have been dating during Johto and might still be a couple for all Brock knew, but why did she come to the Wallace Cup? Was she trying to give Ash another chance only to fail again? He had also heard from someone in Johto that a brunette had won the Johto Grand Festival.

This person that knew the knowledge was an elder, who was unable to recall the coordinator´s name. Brock grew extremely anxious as to whether it was really May, and started researching even though he is supposed to be focusing on his studies. When he learned that this winner was indeed May it shocked him to find out that she rejected the offer of a lifetime. The lover boy grew started forming the puzzle, believing this it was out May's character to deny traveling, fame, etc.

As he thought deeper he started to whisper to himself, "Why did May reject her chance, did it have to do with her love life. It just doesn't make sense to me. I just feel guilty that I kept the Drew and Grand Festival thing a secret from Ash. It´s unusual that he remained unaware of this from the looks of it, all I really wanted to do was save him the trouble of worrying over May's betrayal towards her dreams and traveling to Johto, possibly over Drew."

In the end, he only wished the best for his two friends in this uncanny situation. "If May really is dating Drew… Nah! I shouldn't be so pessimistic, I know she isn't and Ash still has his chance. Too bad his fear of ruining everything with May and his density stopped him from ever making a confession, but there might be hope remaining with this visit. This might be Ash's chance and possibly his last, if he doesn't confess. I wish him good luck." the man sat still with a blank expression. "I should probably get back to studying now, I shouldn't be worrying about other's situations when I have tons of work to do at a time like this." Brock spun his chair around, to continue working.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

Ash was in his room, lying on his bed. He hadn´t noticed that it was getting late now since the clock showed nine minutes before ten. Pikachu had gone to sleep awhile ago and her mom went to rest several minutes ago after telling her son goodnight, she never told him when to go to sleep, but it would be his problem if he woke up late.

"So Brock really thinks I have a shot with May, how? I mean I don´t even have the first clue on what love is anyway? I´ll follow all of his instructions on what to do when she arrives in Kanto, but I´m afraid telling her my feelings might ruin our friendship. Did she really tell him that she liked me? No, I shouldn't be exaggerating, he only said that she felt funny around him." All of this was so confusing for him, Ash was completely stumped.

He went on with his train of thought, _Why didn't she say anything to me? May be for the same reason as me, what if she doesn´t even like me anymore and has moved on to someone like Drew. I never really hated Drew, I could try to get along with him, it's just his attitude reminds me so much of Gary when he was just as rude. May and Drew's rivalry kind of resembles my rivalry with Gary. Wonder if Drew and May are in to each other? Darn, this is gonna drive me nuts I need to rest! I think I´ll have to clear this up tomorrow_.

Ash was going to slowly drift in to a slumber until he heard the video phone. Not wanting to let it ring any longer, he rushed downstairs to break the noise. He answered it, and then appeared an all too familiar girl to him on the monitor.

"Misty!" Ash cheered, but not too loud.

"Ash, how are you? It's been awhile," the red-head giggled.

Ash laughed a bit as well, "Yeah, so how are things at the gym?"

The gym leader continued to speak, "Everything is fine, I just wish there were more challengers with more spunk around, kind of like you were."

"Were? I still am!" the messy-haired boy retorted

"I'm kidding Ash, hey congrats on getting in to the Top 4 in Sinnoh, but I´m sorry you lost." Misty congratulated him and felt a bit sorry for him too.

The optimistic trainer grinned, "Big deal, I´ll keep training and get even stronger, then next time I´ll win for sure!"

"Typical Ash, you haven´t changed much over the years have you?" the Water-type trainer implied.

"Why would I?" Ash snickered a little.

"Anyway Ash, I am going to drop by Pallet Town for some days to visit," Misty responded.

"Really, when and how are you getting here?" Ash asked.

Misty gave him a wink, "Well, all of my hard work has paid off, so I am on vacation for two weeks. I was thinking about arriving in Pallet in two days, how does that sound?"

"Misty that´s awesome, we can go pick up May together since she´s visiting in two days too," the joyous boy cheered.

"Ash that´s wonderful, I haven´t seen May in a longtime, is she coming alone and what time?" the Cerulean Gym Leader inquired.

Ash recollected the info he had gotten from the brunette, "She told me she was arriving at the Pallet Harbor at around 10:30 pm."

Misty nodded to him, "Ok, I´ll be there earlier to accompany you when you go pick her up."

"Perfect, so I´ll see you then Misty," the trainer told her.

"K Ash, I think it´s time we both went to snooze, see ya!" Misty waved goodbye to her friend and winked, vanishing from the display.

Ash hung up and went back upstairs to change in to his pajamas and tag along with Pikachu´s example of resting. "May and Misty are coming, that´s so great. I haven´t seen them both in such a long time, all I have to worry about though is how we will fit in this house hmmmm…"

Soon the boy completed the task of putting on his PJs and went under the covers. "The only weird thing about this is how both of them called spontaneously about coming. but why should I complain, I am going to be reunited with some old friends." Ash smiled and closed his eyes, today had been a good day.

The boy began snoozing. He decided it would be best to save his problems regarding May for the following day as well as how they are going to get organized. Little did he know, more surprises were in stock.

**Things just keep on getting deeper and deeper. What will happen when Drew and Ash collide? What will the end result be? What about May and Misty? What if Brock´s fears eventually come true? Keep reading to find out!**


	7. Preparation Everywhere

Chapter 7: Here Comes the Sun

The sun burnished the city of Petalburg, and our favorite brunette was waking up from her long day yesterday. May woke up without her Glaceon, who along with her other Pokémon were released last night. She left them in the greenhouse to settle down with her father's Pokémon.

She stretched out her arms and yawned loudly, "Oh boy, yesterday was exhausting, but I have a big day ahead today. After seeing Ash yesterday I can´t wait to see him again, I'm so excited for tomorrow!" The girl said as she prepared for the new day. "I wonder if Drew is as jumpy as I am, probably not. I wonder why he wants to come to Kanto with me. Wonder if this has something to do with his feelings," May blushed at the fact that Drew might flirt with her because he liked her, but anyway she was ready for her journey.

"I should probably go eat breakfast, what time is it anyway?" the brunette turned to her clock and read 10:03 am. "That´s not good, it's kind of late, wonder if mom and dad will excuse me this time," she sighed.

The girl with the red night-gown slowly got herself out of bed to open the door and head downstairs. She could hear a presence in the kitchen and when she entered she saw her parents with Max.

"May, glad to see you're finally awake I thought you might as well sleep the whole day," Norman was the first to speak, teasing his daughter.

"Sorry about that dad, it's just I was busy thinking about tomorrow," May nervously laughed while giving him a sheepish smile.

Norman smiled, "I understand honey, you´re going to be pretty busy today so you might as well get started now."

May´s nervousness vanished and she said, "Thank you dad,"

"Honey, you already have some waffles set on the table with maple syrup," Caroline mentioned to her daughter after the small conversation May had with her father.

She sat next to her brother, and as usual, he mocked her, "Gee, May I swear you just need the fur to resemble a Slakoth because I haven´t met anyone who sleeps as much as you."

May was annoyed at this comment and punched him upside the head. "Very funny Max, but let´s see you say that again."

"No thank you," Max answered, holding the pain and a tear hanging from his eye.

Norman and Caroline simply sighed, wondering when the constant sibling bickering would halt.

Max continued to eat silently, trying to stop himself from making another rude remark about his sister, unless he wanted to suffer more pain. Norman and Caroline just spoke between them about how to help May prepare for her travel to Pallet.

May was just daydreaming while eating her waffles. What would be the first thing she would do with Ash when she got to the quiet little town? She also remembered that Drew would be there. Would Ash pleasantly welcome Drew like the coordinator had told her yesterday? She worried about it, but recalling how Ash reacted to Drew during their old travels she thought that perhaps he wouldn't be too bugged since Ash is nice with everyone overall.

Now, she had to think about how she was going to prepare herself for today? She definitely knew that she was going to take her Pokémon, but who exactly? She had to figure that out later, when she visited the greenhouse. As for clothing, she would take a dozen red blouses with her green bandana, sneakers, and her usual Johto skirts. She shouldn't forget her toothbrush, shampoo, body wash cream and brush.

The brunette started to think out loud and whispered to herself, "What else would I need? Hmmmm…..I think that's it right? Yep, I guess I´m all set."

Still in her nightwear, she made a fist, anticipating her adventure. The trio with her noticed this, and looked at her strangely.

"Excited about tomorrow May?" Caroline giggled.

"Yep, I just can´t wait to see Ash and Pikachu again," the girl laughed a bit.

"What would you do when you get there May?" The gym leader asked her child.

"I don´t know yet dad, explore and most likely train with Ash. I guess that sort of stuff, besides I don´t want to start rusty when I start participating in Pokémon Contests after this."

Norman shook his head, "Good plan May, I can´t wait to hear how much progress you will make while training because if I know Ash, he isn't a pushover when it comes to training."

"Hey May, what did Ash really say yesterday when you spoke to him, did he say anything on the Lily of the Valley Conference? I never got to see it because I was helping dad with the gym and no reruns have been showed," Max questioned his sister.

May then thought, she hadn't had a chance to ask him that and he didn't bring it up. Now that Max mentioned this, he hadn't even brought up the topic of her performance during the Johto Grand Festival. She wondered if Ash hesitated to ask because he might have been in her situation, he won the tournament, but rejected his own dream as well.

The other reason could have been that he had lost, and couldn´t bear the shame of not doing as good as I did, if that´s what he assumed. When she thought about this theory it made more sense than anything else she thought because it was something typical of Ash, since he has great pride in himself and his team.

"Hello, earth to May," the boy with glasses waved his hand in front of May.

As he shook his hand, the girl had snapped out of her daydreaming and noticed her brother.

"Max, sorry I spaced out like that," the older one apologized.

Max got suspicious and pondered in his thoughts on why she spaced out like that. Did it have to do something with Ash?

The boy in the green pajamas shook his head, telling himself to focus on that later, but right now get an answer from May. "So you ready to answer my question?" he said pushing his glasses towards his face like he had always done.

"Uh yeah sure," she nervously prepared. Why was she acting like his, it's not like it was anything serious. The only reason she was paranoid was because she feared her brother would ask something unnecessary.

Max just stared and soon Caroline and Norman joined in. The three waited to hear a response from the oldest child.

The brown-haired girl then finally spoke, "He didn´t say anything about the Sinnoh League, but he told me he was training intensely with his Pokémon. He and Pikachu were at Professor Oak´s Lab, that's where they were training. When I told him I was gonna visit, both of them were extremely happy." May continued to speak, a grin crossing her face.

Once she finished speaking, Max threw another inquiry at her. "Did you tell him Drew was coming with you too?"

"Max you should join the FBI, instead of becoming a gym leader," the now frustrated female snapped.

"I´ll think about it, but answer the question," the devious little boy snickered. He was thinking of how easily May had fallen in to his trap. Considering himself a genius, he thought he could decipher his sister with every answer she gave him, especially if she got aggravated.

The irritation in the coordinator began building up; however she could only let out a heavy breath. "No, I didn't tell Ash, I did not want to see him worry about having space or anything like that, so I saved him the worries."

Max's lens shined, everything was becoming clear. "Did you tell Ash anything else? Did he tell you anything else?"

Before the teen could speak, Norman had spoken, "Ok Max, you can stop the interrogation. Now that you finished breakfast, you should probably fix your room and get dressed."

"That would be a good idea Max, besides it´s almost 11 and May has things to do," the boy's mother also added.

That was all the information the son needed to interpret his sibling's weird behavior. "Sorry mom and dad, I just got carried away," the kid told them and left the kitchen instantly so he could get ready for an interesting day.

After he left, the two parents turned to May and ordered her too. "May, you should get along now too. It is going be a busy day for all of us. Since your father has a day off Max, your dad, and I, are going to help you prepare your suitcase."

"Thank you guys for stopping Max's little train of questions. I guess I should shower first and make my bed." May had also finished the waffles and was walking outside the room until her mother spoke again.

"No worries about fixing your room sweetie, I´ll do that for you, which includes the bed," Caroline mentioned to her.

Norman also added that, "I´ll help you pick out which Pokémon to take with you to Kanto, to save you the trouble of making a tough decision. Your mom and I will also tell Max to help you pack your clothes for tomorrow as well."

The young lady nodded, that was her form of saying thank you once again and rushed to her room to get clothes that she would put on after a shower.

May smirked as she picked out her usual attire, "Looks like preparing for a journey has its benefits," she giggled.

As she walked to the bathroom, she thought if she should call Ash today again? She decided it would be best not too since he would also be occupied getting things ready for her arrival and his training.

She then entered the bathroom and followed the same procedure as yesterday, except she took a bit longer due to the fact that she was plainly enjoying the hot water shower her. Eventually though, 15 minutes passed and she turned the knob to turn off the hot water and dried herself, then she slowly put on her clothing.

"Wonder where I should start off?" the girl had not decided where to begin for the day.

One thing she was aware of though, she wasn't going to get a surprise visit from any friend today since Drew had told her the day before that they would see each other tomorrow, rather than today.

She might as well get things prepared and started to search for her dad, to help her pick out the Pokémon she would take with her to Kanto.

The daughter walked around the house and called out, "Dad!"

Then she came across her mother, "May I´m still cleaning your room, but is there something you need?"

"Yeah, have you seen dad?" the mother´s teenager asked her.

Caroline then uttered, "He must be at the greenhouse, attending the Pokémon. Go search for him there dear."

May moved her head and ran to the greenhouse. She really had no time to waste as the saying goes "Time is money," and like her mother said, there was Norman feeding his Vigoroth.

The duo looked towards May's direction and the Normal-type cheered, "Vigoroth!"

"Nice to see you Vigoroth," the brunette greeted with a smile. "Dad can we pick out the Pokémon now?" May innocently inquired him.

Norman beamed a smile, "Sure May, let´s just find those rascals of yours. I bet they must be with Slakoth and Slaking."

Like always she returned a grin and bobbed her head. They soon started searching for the party of Pokémon, but to no avail, until they decided to use Vigoroth's hearing.

The Pokémon's master ordered him to use its hearing to locate the group. Once its ears twitched he instantly jumped to start swinging amongst the branches hanging from the trees.

"Come on May, let´s follow it," May's dad remarked.

"Right," the brunette replied.

The pair started chasing after the monkey-like Pokémon when it dropped and halted. There stood Norman and May's companions all doing a different activity. Luckily for them they were all in one place, because occasionally the party had a habit of playing hide and seek.

Skitty was chasing its tail like always as Slakoth watched with entertainment while hanging on to a branch. Slaking was napping, since it was such a lazy Pokémon and Blaziken seemed to be doing the same under a tree, but in a more stylish manner. Munchlax was eating anything it could get its hands on because of its large appetite.

Beautifly flew around in a circle with an elegant style. Glaceon had also been a curled up, but only half asleep because of the commotion. She envied Blaziken for being able to relax its mind and rest. Venusaur had been chatting with Wartortle, as they would stop once a few seconds to see what was going on.

When May and Norman appeared, all of them calmed down, except for Slakoth, Slaking, and Vigoroth, whom had left to swing on some branches. May's Pokémon gathered as if it were some drill and paid close attention to the family pair.

"Listen up everyone; I have some news, tomorrow I´m traveling to Kanto so I can visit Ash!" May joyfully announced.

The crowd jumped in joy after hearing about May´s fantastic news.

"Unfortunately, not everyone can come with me, since I can only carry around six Pokémon with me. So here´s the deal I can only bring some of you and my dad is going to help me decide k?" Everyone nodded and began anticipating the decision.

May turned to her father and clearly showed a face of distress. "Dad I don´t want to make any of them feel bad if they don´t come along. I need some advice on what I should do."

Norman comprehended her daughter´s anguish and suggested something, "May, I don´t think you should take a party of six with you. It would be easier to take a maximum of four Pokémon so that way there are two Pokemon here to accompany each other, understand?"

As she listened she nodded, but this didn´t solve her problem of trying to prevent disappointment among the team.

"I want to take all of them, but who should go?" May´s dissatisfaction increased.

This face made the older person smile and looked like he had the perfect solution to this. The grin only made the younger one more desperate for a solution.

Then Norman spoke, "Honey, I think the four you should take are Munchlax, Beautifly, Skitty, and Wartortle. Blaziken, Venusaur, and Glaceon are mature enough to respect your choice without feeling disappointed. Another thing to point out is that I had a transfer machine installed while you were away in Johto. It allows you to transfer Pokémon to other regions without a problem."

"I agree with you on the choices and how the other three would react, except how does this transfer machine you installed have anything to do with our situation?" the teen girl requested an answer.

The gym leader began to talk again, "With the transfer machine you can transfer the Pokémon you have here in Hoenn to Kanto and if you wish to have all seven there, you can drop off the three Pokemon staying here to Professor Oak's Ranch to be with Ash´s Pokémon. I'll transfer Glaceon, Blaziken, and Venusaur to you when you want May, just give me a call sweetie. For now though, just travel to Pallet with the four that I mentioned earlier."

"Dad you're a genius, thank you!" the youthful coordinator embraced her father, while he returned the sweet gesture.

When she released him, Norman told her, "Just let me know if you have a problem May; now I´ll leave you to talk to your friends while I go help your mother."

He turned around and walked away as May acknowledged what he said. Soon the man vanished in the lush miniature forest. The girl with the green bandana now faced her Pokémon.

"Ok guys, here's the deal. My dad recommended that I should only take four Pokémon on my ride to Kanto, but to leave three here so they will have each other´s company," the trainer declared to her team of 7.

Hearing this some of them groaned, except for Venusaur, Blaziken, and Glaceon, who like Norman had predicted would be the neutral ones on whether they went along or not.

May told them to shush for a minute, as they all stared at her again, "I didn't finish, the Pokémon that will go with me are Munchlax, Skitty, Beautifly, and Wartortle. Now when I get to Kanto I will transfer you; Blaziken, Glaceon, and Venusaur so that way all seven of us are in Pallet to see Ash. You will also have to stay at the ranch with Ash's other companions though."

After their master finished speaking the Pokémon cheered at the news. They knew no one would be left out in the adventure and even if a few of them had to stay for a bit. They wouldn't hesitate to hesitate to stay at the ranch either since there would be a lot of excitement going on with Ash´s energetic pals.

"So we´ve agreed to the plan huh? Great! Now I´ll catch you guys later, I have to go pack up my stuff for tomorrow. Oh and we leave at 9:30 am with Drew, so I want you to be ready, those who are going with me on the ship," May answered with a joyous tone.

May left the greenhouse and her friends behind. All of the Pokémon were stunned; they found it bizarre that May was traveling with Drew. Ever since Johto, they noticed that the two got better along, and like everyone else they were extremely doubtful. Nonetheless, they celebrated over seeing their trainer's friend again.

"Now that, that´s settled I can start packing," the coordinator walked in to her room.

Like her mother said, Caroline had cleaned up the entire room and left it spotless. It was almost like no one ever lived in the room. Caroline's daughter smiled at the thoughtfulness of her mother and opened her closet. She remembered that she would need Max's help for this. When she was about to call him, the boy came in the nick of time with a crafty grin.

May looked at him strangely, "Max what are you up to?"

The youngster pushed his glasses forward as his lens shined. "I know you like Ash, May."

The older one of the duo was petrified with fear, how did her brother come to this conclusion? "What makes you say that?"

"It's obvious, come on yesterday when I mentioned him you went berserk and when I asked you about him today you spaced out," the intelligent kid had decoded his sister.

Unfortunately for May, she had turned redder than a Groundon. This was obviously another dead giveaway of the teenager´s mixed feelings for her teacher-like friend.

As she stood paralyzed by this statement, the little one could only smirk and snicker. "Gotcha May, you like Ash, you like Ash!" Max danced and sang, while May was flushed with embarrassment.

"What´s going on here?" the children's mother and father came in.

Max turned to his parents and stated, "May likes Ash."

"I do not!" the brunette yelled, clearly upset.

The older pair acknowledged what was going on and nodded. "Max, would you please stop bothering you sister or you're prohibited Pokémon journey will be delayed by a month," Norman warned.

Caroline shook her head, "And you will be forced to stay here at home, helping me with chores if you continue to irritate May."

Hearing these words, Max quickly started packing May´s clothing in seconds. "Ok I´m sorry May, mom, and dad. Just please let me go on my journey, I´m so close to starting."

May laughed at her brother's desperateness to prevent himself from getting in to trouble. Norman only stared at Max's obedience and Caroline only expected Max to keep assisting his sibling in packing her suitcase.

As the parents walked out, the coordinator only watched her little brother nervously work on this chore. When they reached downstairs they spoke to each other.

"You really think May has a crush on Ash?" Norman asked a bit worried.

Caroline only looked at him with an assuring face. "Norman it has always been obvious, like when he came to you for a battle. She sided with him all throughout the clash."

Norman then stared down at the floor, "I guess you´re right, but I just worry that she might be heartbroken. What if something happened to her in Kanto? I don´t want to see my daughter broken like that."

His wife took his hand, "Darling, you know better than that. Ash is a great person for May and you´ve said it plenty of times before. The boy has always had our children's back, what better person can anyone ask for."

"Thank you for the reassurance honey, you are right no one could be a better match for May and if they get together one day I wish them the best," the father thankfully beamed at his spouse.

As right as she was though, she knew May had a large challenge in front of her and she only wished her daughter luck. The brunette gave her husband a quick peck, as they held hands and sat down on the sofa for relaxation.

Back in May´s room, Max had finished putting his entire sister's clothes in the medium-sized suitcase. As punishment May made him do all the work and the younger child had no choice to obey or else he would really get in a dilemma.

"Phew, finally done. I wasted thirty minutes of my life packing a bunch of your stuff from shampoo to blouses, happy?" the boy questioned his sibling, whilst he brushed off some sweat from his forehead after packing.

May only glared at him, but the boy only desired for a satisfied answer. Her face soon brightened up and gave him a thankful grin, "Thank you Max that was kind of you to do for me."

Max gave out a sigh of relief after hearing this. The boy fixed his glasses' position and walked towards the door entrance. Suddenly, he glanced at his sister.

"Good luck with Ash, May," the usually obnoxious brother wished his sibling good luck and ran out to his room, snickering.

She should have told her parent's about Max's remark, but she decided to let him off the hook since she wouldn't like to see him suffer either. Max is pretty smart, so he probably knew this and thought this was the best way for her to repay him for his assistance.

Still, it made her question about whether or not she really felt something for Ash. Had Max been right? Was she making it obvious? Did he have these sentiments? She wasn´t sure about the last inquiry, but she didn´t want to admit that she might have an affection for Ash.

"Since I´m already done with everything and it´s only the afternoon I might as well think about this," May whispered to herself.

"I wonder if Brock was right about that thing I told him about Ash. Is this love? What about Drew? I told him about that too. The only signs are that I have been thinking about them a lot usually….is this love?" the innocent brown-haired female mumbled.

She slowly turned to the orange sun. Tomorrow was closer than ever and she pondered in her mind and thought about this. Her eyes got a bit heavy. The last thoughts she had before drifting in to a slumber were, saving Drew´s life on that island with an abundant amount of Wynaut and swimming alongside Manaphy, a school of Luvdisc and…..Ash

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

"There all finished!" Ash dropped himself to the grass, with Pikachu leaping off him.

The pair was hanging outside on a hill of sunny Pallet. They just wrapped up their work on setting up the house for the guest that was arriving tomorrow, wait make that two. Ash and Pikachu had to make a bunch of space for Misty and May, who were coming to visit the next day.

"Moving all of my stuff around the house to make space in the room was a lot of work. I'm beat phew; we already have an inflatable bed set up in the room. I wonder which bed May and Misty will sleep on," the trainer conversed with Pikachu.

"Pikapi," the little mouse said.

"Yep, I´m sure they´ll figure out something between each other. Mom also looked pretty glad that Misty was also coming to visit. Bet she must be just as tired as us, at least we ate dinner already," Ash kept talking with his pal.

"Pika" the Electric-type spoke.

Ash sighed, "Yeah, not to mention that we immediately had to help mom after we got back from Professor Oak's and we were already tired then. We got a decent amount of training done with others today and they did great! Bulbasaur was amazing when it struck Solarbeam at Glalie, and he managed to learn Blizzard. Torkoal even made a combination of Flamethrower and Iron Defense when it countered Totodile´s newly learned Water Pulse.

"Pi Pikachu!" the mouse applauded his friends' successes.

As the raven-haired boy shook his head at what his buddy just stated, he spoke again, "You know I thought we should call May, but she might have been busy getting prepared so I didn't want to bother her."

The electric rodent nodded at him, showing his agreement with his friend´s decision.

Soon the boy wearing his Sinnoh clothes drifted in to his mind. He started to think about what Brock had told him, about being in love, May returning those emotions, and what he should do when she arrived. He agreed on Brock's idea of taking her for food and buying her a nice welcome gift.

Apart from that he had no clue on what to think of everything else Brock had said. Now that he thought about it though, he had shared many unique moments with May, like when they had gone swimming with Manaphy and were surrounded by a bunch of Luvdisc. He was aware that the Water-type represented love, other than that he didn´t know how it was connected to love.

_Was it a representation of us having affection for each other_? He thought. May was a sweet, innocent girl, and when he mentored her and saw her progress, he felt that their friendship gradually formed something more. Something he just couldn't identify, but to Brock it was love. Why did she leave to Johto then, if she was feeling this way? His only assumption could be Drew, did she like him more or was it just Drew all along. The idea bothered him, but he couldn't be angry at her for that, after all it was only a theory.

A thought flashed in his head out of nowhere. _How did May do in the Johto Grand Festival_? The subject was never brought up when they spoke. Did she do awful? Had she won? Why hadn´t she told him, then again he hadn´t told her about the Lily Conference either. He had forgotten to tell her about getting in to the Top 4. To May it would have seemed like a great accomplishment, but Ash thought he could do better and that's why he was training harder than usual lately.

Ultimately, he just thought this might all be answered when May got here so he would leave the questions open till then.

"I just can't for May to get here and Misty too, first thing I´ll do is battle. I want to see how strong they've gotten and hear what news they've got," the fire inside the boy heated up.

Pikachu was staring with awe at the sky above, and Ash saw it as rather peculiar, "Pikachu, what are you looking at?"

The rodent pointed towards the sky, without even turning to face Ash.

"Huh?" was the teen's only response, although he did look up to see what made Pikachu so awestruck.

As it turned out, saws as looking at the very same Pokémon he saw the day he started his journey. It was Ho-oh, flying across the sky with its flapping wings that showered sparkles. Its bright colors stood out in the sky as it flew away gracefully.

Ash smiled joyfully, "I wonder what Pokédex has to say about Ho-oh this time," he stated and pulled out the mechanical object.

As it the screen lit up, it showed a phoenix like bird with the colors gold and red standing out the most. The machine then finally spoke in a robotic tone, "Ho-oh the Rainbow Pokémon, it possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that those who see Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness."

"It's been awhile, since I've seen one. I haven´t seen it since the Battle Frontier with Brock, Max, and…May. Guess I shared a lot more moments with May than I thought," Ash murmured to himself, still looking at the flying Pokémon disappearing in sight.

The messy-haired boy kept on admiring it and the horizon, but soon the legendary bird was gone. "It´s flying to Hoenn, where May is just like it had once before," Ash told no one in particular.

Eventually Pikachu also brought himself back to Earth.

"Pika?" the electric pal asked his friend.

Its master gave it a quick grin, "I'm fine buddy thanks for asking, let´s head back home now, it is getting kind of late according to the sun."

Pikachu agreed and once they arrived at the house, they found Delia sleeping on the couch with her usual clothes, but with an apron on and a rag held in her hand. She was visibly exhausted and must have fallen asleep after wrapping up her cleaning. The duo didn't bother her, wanting her to rest in her peaceful state of mind.

After passing by the living room, the two walked upstairs and entered Ash's room. The yellow mouse just jumped on to the floor to stand on its hind legs.

Ash investigated his room, meanwhile his partner had been wondering about what Ash was doing.

It went on until the trainer noticed his bud with a questionable look and opened his mouth, "Pikachu, I don´t know what we are gonna do after May leaves back to Hoenn. I can't keep staying in Pallet to train, after all what good is it if I´m going to stay home. I need to go on with my journeys, but how when I don´t even know our next destination."

Pikachu looked just as saddened as Ash about this, "Pi, pika pi pikachu chu."

The trainer only sighed, "You're right buddy, I shouldn´t get so down. With time we´ll figure out where to go next."

They both nodded in acceptance and when they turned to the window it had already been dusk. Time sure did fly for to the two companions, but now they were without a task. They couldn´t go out to train at this hour, so they had no choice, but watch TV.

None of the two were huge fans of television, because it never had anything interesting on, except for events like tournaments. The two sat on the floor and lowered the volume to prevent Delia from waking up. Luckily for the two there was a league battle between the Pokémon League Champion and good friend to Ash, Lance. They had come across Lance in Johto and Hoenn, working together to defeat evil organizations. They saved a red Gyarados from the clutches of Team Rocket as well as prevent global destruction between Kyogre and Groundon, when Team Magma and Aqua clashed.

Lance was going up against a boy with a red hat and a yellow backpack. He was wearing blue jeans and a red vest. The boy looked awfully familiar. The battle started and he sent out a Lapras, while Lance sent out the all too familiar red Gyarados. The fight began with Lapras using Body Slam, but the Gyarados countered with a Thunderbolt that sent the Water/Ice Pokémon back. The battle had gone for a few hours, but there was a standstill. After halfway through the battle the clock read 9:17 pm and the pair felt their eyes get heavy.

Soon everything went black.

"Get on your knees and beg for mercy," a harsh voice scorned. He was dressed in black, but his face couldn't be seen.

The boy was stressed to the peak and his pal Pikachu had been fighting out there with a Pokémon he had never seen before. It resembled a hydra and showed no sympathy. It charged its legs forward ready for what looked like a Giga Impact.

Ash turned to face his best friend, May was there pleading not to give in, "Ash, you still have a chance, you can do this!"

As nervous as he was he had to get a grip and ordered something, "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Pika pika pika pikachu!" Pikachu charged, transforming into a torpedo of electricity heading for this mysterious enemy.

It turned out that his monster wasn't aiming for Pikachu, but "May!" the trainer shouted out to her.

The brunette squealed and there was a huge explosion on the field. "May!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs and sat up, making his yellow pal Pikachu, who had been sleeping on the bed fall off.

"What?" he questioned himself and turned to the window to find that the sun was out.

**You can guess what´s in store for the next chapter, see ya then!**


	8. Ash vs Misty

Chapter 8: Move Along

Ash was awake and staring at the daybreak sun. He wondered _what time is it and how did I get up here_, because from what he recalled he was in the living room.

"Pikaaa," a yellow mouse groaned below the bed with sparks emerging from its cheeks.

Ash knew very well what came next, he startled and begged, "Pikachu, I´m sorry, please don't!"

Pikachu´s suddenly released a Thundershock, having let his temper get the best of him.

"He sure can pack a punch," a dazed Ash said, with a face he had on many times after he received an electric attack. His Sinnoh clothes, which he had been wearing, smelled like something burnt now too.

All of a sudden, Ash's mother had burst in to the room, "What is all the commotion and why does it smell like smoke!" she exclaimed.

She looked around the room, spotting a now calm Pikachu, who only stared at his trainer. He was obviously embarrassed at how his anger got the best of him, but he had been upset at the fact that he was woken up so rudely after a nice slumber.

"Morning mom," was the only thing the stunned boy could get out of his mouth.

It became clear that Pikachu had shocked her son by the look on his face, and what other reason would there be for the stench of smoke without any damage.

Delia gave Pikachu a displeasing look, who only put on a humiliated face due to what he had done.

"Pikachu, why did you shock Ash?" the mother demanded an answer.

Before Pikachu could speak, Ash had interrupted his pal.

"Don't be upset at Pikachu mom, it´s my fault I woke up all of a sudden and accidentally pushed him off the bed and he got mad," the raven-haired boy explained.

The electric type gave both of them a forgiving look and the mother softened up.

"It's ok Pikachu, I wouldn´t blame you for something like that. I´ll see you two downstairs and Ash switch to different clothing, you wouldn't like to smell like something fried when May and Misty arrive," Mrs. Ketchum ordered with a grin as she exited the room.

Ash instantly got up, he had forgotten about May arriving today. Finally, after so long they would once again meet. He was so anxious that he quickly showered and changed to fresh clothing. Nothing could take away his joy for today and Misty would also be around the corner. The more he thought about the exciting things that he would do with his friends, the more he restless.

He turned to the clock in his room only to read 10:15 am on it, meaning there were around 12 hours left before May got here. Misty, never told him the time she would arrive, but he believed that she wouldn't take too long.

Pikachu had been watching Ash the whole time as the boy got himself ready for the big day. The little mouse was pumped too, but not nearly as much as his partner for knowledgeable reasons.

When the boy in his Sinnoh cap saw him, he spoke, "Pikachu, May and Misty are coming here today and I want to get as much done as possible. First we'll get some breakfast and head out to train at the ranch until it's night, then we immediately head to the Pallet Port, sound good?"

Pikachu nodded, but he thought Ash was really going to overdo it today with all the training because of their tight schedule. _Help us,_ was the only thing the rodent could think.

Nevertheless, he was also happy and even though Ash's plans for today seemed a bit crazy, the mouse answered with a cheerful response, "Pikachu!"

"Right then, let me get a bowl of cereal and I'll get you some food," he confirmed.

They both rushed to the kitchen at lightning speed, where Delia was and Ash quickly served breakfast for his buddy and himself.

"You sure are in a rush today aren't you Ash?" Delia mentioned.

The young man shook his head while he got breakfast ready, he decided to ask his mom on last night.

Pikachu quickly ate his Pokémon food as his trainer began to speak, "Hey mom, who took me and Pikachu to bed? From what I remember all three of us fell asleep in the living room."

Delia smiled and answered, "I took Mr. Mime out of his ball to use Psychic on both of you, and levitate you to bed.

"How come you don't use him when I´m around anymore?" the young boy questioned.

Mrs. Ketchum smiled, "Well, whenever you're around Pallet after coming home from a journey, I let Mr. Mime take a vacation, so you can help me around the house."

Her son could only look down in disappointment, he never did like being assigned for chores around the house.

As soon as he wrapped up his meal, Ash brushed his teeth and prepared for the excitement. Once he was done with that he walked down the stairs, but the sound of a knock stopped him in his tracks. _It is only 10:43 am who could be at my house at this hour_, he thought.

His mom had beaten him to the door and he could hear talking.

"Misty, how nice to see you!" the joyous mom announced.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum it's nice to see you again too," the red-head greeted.

"Please call me Delia, Misty," Mrs. Ketchum remarked.

Ash got excited and scurried down to see his old friend after so long. Pikachu followed close behind and before them stood the Water-type gym leader, who had gotten into many conflicts with in the past, nonetheless they remained good friends.

Misty looked at Ash and grinned, "Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum, who won Top 4 in the Sinnoh League."

Ash laughed, "Already starting with the teasing Misty? What's up? Long time no see."

"Well, I should get back to the kitchen. I´ll let you two catch up on things," Delia stated as she left for the kitchen.

Soon Misty and Ash were alone, but Pikachu leaped in to Misty's arms.

"Pika pi!" the little mouse cheered.

"Pikachu, it´s so great to see you again too, it has been so long!" Misty opened arms for the Pokémon.

Soon the two started rubbing their cheeks against each other until, making Ash feel a little left out until he decided to speak, "So Misty, how is everything at the gym?"

She put Pikachu on the floor and the mouse retreated back to his trainer. "Well, I don't give out many badges these days because of how the end results are."

"So are you calling yourself unbeatable?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"That's about it Ash, but nothing exciting has happened in my life except that Gary has started to drop by the gym a lot. I don´t know why, but he´s been alright," she informed her friend.

"That Gary, he´s the reason I went to Sinnoh in the first place. I can´t wait to see him again and battle, that´s the first thing I intend to do," the determined boy made a fist.

Misty only smiled at his determination, "Typical Ash, always willing to take on the whole world."

"What can I say? I´m going to win the next league out there," he told her.

She could only giggle, "Have you chosen where to go next though."

Ash shook his head, "No, but I´m not staying here forever. A Pokémon Master is always on the move."

"Well, what have you been doing here lately?" Misty inquired.

"Preparing for May to arrive, and train at Oak's Ranch," he responded her question.

The red-head was surprised, "Oh I totally forgot May was coming too! I wonder how she´s doing. I wonder how she did at Johto, do you know Ash?"

The boy could only shake his head left and right.

Misty wondered why he didn't know, but oh well. There was much to focus on. "You said you are training at Oak's Ranch these days Ash, why don´t we head there right now. I could use some practice myself, how about a battle?"

"Are you kidding? You're on Misty and I´m gonna win!" the young teen claimed.

Misty only moved her finger back and forth. "Not until you prove it Ash," she demanded.

Then Ash shouted, "Mom, me and Misty are going to Oak´s to train k? I´ll see you when I come back with May!"

"Alright honey, just be careful, bye now!" The loving parent told her son from the kitchen.

Soon Ash dashed out of the house with Pikachu on his shoulder, and left Misty in the dust.

As usual, the gym leader appeared upset at her friend´s childish attitude. "Hey wait for me Ash, this is not fair!"

In return, the boy could only snicker at the girl. They made it to Oak's Laboratory in no time at all. Ash knocked on the door as Misty walked up the stone stairs and the boy was welcomed by Professor Oak.

"Hello Ash, nice to see you on this fine morning and you too Pikachu," the man saluted.

"Professor, stop that kid, I´m going to teach him a lesson!" a furious red-head exclaimed.

"That voice, could it be?" Oak wondered.

Ash quickly ran inside as Misty was soon two steps away from the door.

"Misty, it is you. How wonderful to see you again," the elder man greeted the girl.

Misty gridded her teeth and ran at a quick speed, "One minute professor."

She bolted through the door and soon saw Ash trying to escape from her wrath. Unfortunately for Ash, Misty got caught up and grabbed him by the ear. Pikachu got off his friend's shoulder just in time to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. Misty turned back to normal after glaring and hurting Ash, but Ash held his ear, which hurt a little because of the pulling. The boy realized he had gotten hurt because of his friends twice today.

The boy could only shrug off the pain he felt in his ear by laughing it off nervously. When he finally got over his pain, Pikachu snickered at his friend´s situation, but also found it a bit harsh.

"Gosh, Misty that hurt more than usual," Ash said, rubbing his ear a little with his hand.

"You're welcome Ash," Misty gave him sly smirk.

"Misty, Ash, how are you guys!" a cheerful Tracey came out of the book room, surprised to see that his other Orange Archipelago traveling friend was here.

"Hey Trace, what´s up?" the boy in the cap said to his good friend.

"Tracey, it´s wonderful to see you again," the red-head had also spoke to her friend.

"Nothing much, I was just doing some fixing in the book room until I heard the entire ruckus. Was that about?" he inquired his pair of friends.

Misty felt a bit humiliated at her aggressive behavior while Ash just stared at the floor with the same embarrassment. Pikachu only eyed them with an expression that found their behavior unacceptable.

Before one of them could speak, the boy with the head band just chuckled, "Some things never change, but it's cool that you're reunited again."

"I see you two have settled down," Professor Oak chortled as he entered the room.

"Yeah sorry about that professor," Ash could only apologize at the rude attitude he had when entering the lab.

"Oh, Professor Oak I´m sorry for the improper hello, it´s good to see you again and I also want to apologize for the mess," Misty apologized with a shameful expression and said hello to the older person.

Oak just smiled. He knew things would never change between these two, "It's good to see you again too Misty, I´m sure you're doing excellent at the gym. I also understand the commotion, but there´s no problem, I was your age once too." Oak laughed and smiled at the pair.

Misty was assured by his statement and said thank you for accepting their apologies.

The old man gave a reassuring smile and turned his attention to Ash, "So Ash I see you have come for some training and with Misty like you said. You must also be excited to see May again too from what you told me yesterday," grinned Professor Oak.

"What time is she getting here Ash?" asked Tracey.

Ash nodded at Oak´s remark, "She'll be here at nighttime I guess. In the mean time I brought Misty with me for some training."

The old man spoke, "That´s great you two, anyways you know the drill. I´ll be in the computer room…"

"And I´ll be in the book room," Tracey interrupted and informed the duo.

The two shook their heads and Professor Oak and Tracey left to where they had work to get done.

"Come on Pikachu, I can´t till you see me beat Misty," Ash laughed quietly.

"Talk is cheap Ash; hurry up I´m already ahead of ya!" The red-head had gotten a head start to the ranch and taunted her pal.

Ash quickly followed behind and the trio found themselves outside. There they saw all of Ash's Pokémon ready for today's routine. After everything Ash told them, they expected the trainer to arrive at the ranch in the morning.

"Hey everyone, I'm sure some of you remember Misty. She's going to help us battle today and I´m sure you all know May is coming tonight. Soon we'll have two friends to practice with, awesome huh?" Ash waited to hear a loud cheer from his teammates.

Almost everyone gave a large shout approval, except for Ash´s Sinnoh Pokémon since they were baffled at the presence of this red-head that they had never met before.

"Pikachu do me a favor and introduce Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gible, Gliscor to Misty," he informed his yellow buddy.

"Pi," Pikachu acknowledged and introduced his comrades to their old friend. The six quickly accepted Misty as a friend due to her being Ash's long time friend.

Misty was happy to see all of them and got to know the Sinnoh Pokémon, but her attention soon turned to Ash, "So Ash, I was thinking this should be a three-on-three battle."

The trainer brought his hat down and gave his companion a determined smile. "Sure Misty, just pick out three of your Pokémon while I pick mine."

"K, I already know already which ones to use, but I won't say a thing because I want to make it interesting," the Water-type trainer notified her acquaintance.

Pikachu looked at his trainer to see what his choices would be. He thought about it a bit, but he seemed to have a pretty good idea of whom to use. Misty only uses Water Pokémon, so that was one thing to keep in mind as he thought.

Then Ash suddenly snapped his fingers and chose his three partners, "I´m going to use Buziel, Infernape, and Torterra. I thought this would be a good chance to show you how strong they are."

"Same strategy as always Ash, disadvantage vs. advantage, fire against water, another with water against water, and grass against water. This is going to be a good battle so let´s make it count," the strong-minded female spoke with fortitude.

"You bet and I´m sure you want to battle by the lake," the teen returned the gesture.

"You read my mind," the other teen smirked.

Misty felt her blood boiling for this battle as they walked to the lake. Ash had picked three different types that would have different results. Buizel was water and would be challenge since it was Water-type itself. Torterra was a Grass/Ground-type and had the advantage; however she had some tricks up her sleeve.

They both thought about the last choice, Infernape. He was a Fire/Fighting-type, but knowing Ash, Misty believed that Ash and Infernape had a couple of tricks of own up their sleeve too.

After all the thinking they were by the lake and Pikachu had decided to be judge for this battle. They didn't have flags, so they had to make do with it.

"Pika pi pikachu!" the Electric-type announced.

"You know Ash, I was a bit shocked that you hadn´t picked Pikachu for this one, but this will make things more intriguing and I want to see how well you've raised Infernape, Torterra, and Buizel," Misty told Ash.

The black-haired boy gave her a sly smile, "Trust me, this will make it less predictable and just as exciting. Go Buizel!"

As he released his Pokémon, the otter-like friend sprang out with pride. It was ready to take on the challenge of a new ally.

"Buizel huh, this is going to be good. Go Corsola!" The gym leader released the Pokémon Ash hadn't seen in forever. It looked a whole lot stronger than last time, that was for sure.

"Corsola!" she happily cheered and the Water/Rock-type Pokémon leaped on to the lake surface.

"Buizel, go on the lake surface as well and get ready!" Ash ordered the otter.

"Bui!" it stated and followed the order.

"Corsola start with Spike Cannon!" Misty yelled out.

Buziel braced himself and waited for his master´s orders in order to proceed. Corsola glowed white, and shot a dozen glowing spikes that aimed directly for Buizel.

"Quick, use Sonicboom!" Ash screamed.

It countered the Spike Cannon and canceled it out. Misty was taken back by the counter, however she ordered another command.

"Corsola use Tackle," the red-haired girl demanded.

It charged right at Buizel, but Ash told it to use Aqua Jet and now both were going head on, however the boy had a trick to use.

"Use Brick Break!" the boy with the hat shouted.

Now a fighting move like that was going to be super effective on Corsola, but Misty had her own tricks too.

"Quick Rock Smash!" the girl in the yellow clothing shouted.

Not only was Ash stunned at this comeback, but all the other Pokémon including Pikachu were amazed at how this was progressing.

Corsola's edges glowed red and collided with the powerful Brick Break. Soon the two broke apart and were enjoying this fight so far.

"Now use Bubblebeam, Corsola!" Misty ordered at the pitch of her voice.

"Ice Beam!" Ash commanded and Buizel shot out a powerful ice color beam at the bubbles that caused them to freeze. "Now use your tail to launch towards Corsola!"

Misty was astonished by the technique and couldn't have time to react and soon her beloved friend was hit by many ice balls. Ash had taught Buizel Ice Beam along with Brick Break in their spare time and Ash became certain that these moves would come in handy for times like this.

"That was a good strategy Ash, but it looked more like a Pokémon Contest attack to me. You happen to pick up that move from May?" She teased the boy.

The auburn-eyed teen blushed a little when Misty said that, but he shook it enough in a second, "Enough Misty, Buizel now use Water Gun," and the otter shot out a stream of pressurized water at Corsola.

Once again, the Coral Pokémon took a great deal damage and looked like it could give in at any moment.

"Don´t think it's just over Ash, I have more skill than you know, Corsola use Recover and to make sure that you're able to fight throughout the battle use Aqua Ring!" the tomboy insisted and soon Corsola glowed white. Its wounds were completely gone and it was also surrounded by an Aqua Ring that would heal as the battle progressed.

"No way, now what?" Ash looked desperate.

If he used Brick Break she would counter and if he even caused damage, Corsola would heal.

"Buizel, go underwater," he ordered the Water-type.

"Follow behind it," Misty told her Pokémon.

Buizel was swimming underwater, with Corsola behind it.

"Use Sonicboom now!" Ash called out.

"Protect and proceed with Psychic," Misty cleverly demanded.

Corsola´s shield protected her from the Sonicboom and followed with a Psychic attack as she glowed blue as did Buizel. Then she launched him out of the water.

"Finish it with Spike Cannon!" The tough girl called out now.

Buizel still injured from the attack couldn't react and saw Corsola leap out to the surface with another Spike Cannon that knocked out the otter once it fell on land.

"Pika pi!" the mouse announced Buizel unable to continue.

Ash couldn't believe his Buizel lost, nonetheless though he was proud of his performance and told him to take a good rest after he returned it to its ball.

"That was good Misty, but are you ready for this? Torterra I choose you!" a white flash appeared and revealed a gigantic turtle.

"Terra!" it roared as it turned to eye its opponent.

"This just keeps getting better," the tomboyish girl murmured.

Torterra can´t go on water, but that wasn't going to stop Ash from winning. The black-haired boy demanded a, "Razor Leaf!"

"Protect," Misty told Corsola once again.

Corsola was once again protected and Razor Leaf failed.

The raven-haired boy reacted quickly with another attack. He realized Protect couldn't be continuously used or else it would fail and this was his chance.

"Energy Ball, quick Torterra!" Soon a green energy ball aimed like a dart for Corsola and Protect failed to stop it this time.

Aqua Ring was also unable to recover such a heavy attack on the Water/Rock- type.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu called Corsola done for this.

Misty smiled as she put her friend back in the ball, "Great job Corsola, you were great, now take a rest."

"That was clever Ash, but I still have two Pokémon left with me and Torterra won´t last forever. Go Starmie," Misty was set on winning this.

The boy braced himself and his ally, knowing this was going to be tricky.

"Use Razor Leaf," Ash pointed towards Starmie.

"Counter with Swift," Misty countered.

The attacks canceled out, but now Misty called out a move that might cost Ash the battle. "Use Confuse Ray!"

There was no way Torterra could dodge this one and had succumbed to the confusion of the orbs. The purple star-like Pokémon proceeded to tackling Torterra after confusing it. It followed up with Water Gun and sent the tortoise back. Torterra was sustaining heavy damage.

"Torterra, please get up and focus, come on, we have to win this!" Torterra's master pleaded, but nothing.

"Finish this with Ice Beam!" Starmie launched a ray at Torterra that flew him back, Ash's mouth opened, he knew Ice Beam would surely deal a great amount of damage.

Pikachu was about to declare the victor in this battle until Torterra got up and was no longer confused.

"Unbelievable, that should have knocked him out!" The red-head shouted.

"That´s it Torterra, now Synthesis!" Ash ordered and a bright yellow glow healed some of Torterra's wounds. It might not have been enough to completely heal him, but it allowed him to continue.

Misty was stuck, now she knew that Torterra was able to heal. She wasn't going to call it quits now though, she thought one more Ice Beam should do it and that's what she did.

As another Ice Beam aimed for Torterra, Ash was prepared, "Dodge with Rock Climb and head directly towards Starmie!"

It successfully avoided a KO and approached Starmie with speed and hit the star. It now stood before the defenseless Mysterious Pokémon.

"Starmie, go underwater!" It was too late now though, Ash issued his final command.

"Giga Drain!" and green energy- like vines grabbed for Starmie and drained all of its energy.

Starmie fell to the ground with no energy left at all.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu declared Starmie unfit to continue battling.

Misty held Starmie's ball with pride as she told it to take a good long rest. She was down to her last Pokémon, but she wasn´t ready to give up and this was the strongest yet.

Misty gave a sneaky smile, "Torterra is really strong Ash, I have to hand it to you. Sadly, your victory streak is over, you're up Gyarados!"

Before Ash and Torterra, stood an intimidating water serpent, ready to punish anyone who deals with its master.

"Put an end to Torterra with Flamethrower, Gyarados!" as soon as the command was issued a large fire shot at Torterra with no time for reaction and was quickly unable to battle as Pikachu had stated.

Ash congratulated Torterra for his awesome job, but now he was down to one. "This is it, Infernape get ready!"

Out of the ball came out a monkey with armor. It was serious and ready for the exciting challenge.

"Infernape won´t do much Ash, I´m telling you. Gyarados carries both his weaknesses." Misty warned her friend.

Ash could only smile at how Misty was so certain about her victory.

"Hydro Pump!" Misty yelled out to her Gyarados, who let out an extremely powerful shot of pressurized water at Infernape.

Infernape was getting set and in the blink of an eye Infernape was out of harm's way.

"Good job dodging that Hydro Pump, Infernape," Ash complimented.

"Well it's fast, but it´ll take more than that to beat Gyarados!" she assured herself and got set for another order.

"Headbutt Gyarados!" Misty cried out to her Pokémon.

"Infernape, get ready to use a Mach Punch," and as soon as Gyarados was close enough, Infernape released a Headbutt that sent Gyarados back.

"Now Infernape, use Sunny Day," ordered Ash with quick action.

Infernape shot yellow beams in the air to call forth a Sunny Day. Ash's intentions left Misty in a state of confusion.

"Use Hyper Beam Gyarados!" The gym leader demanded a powerful red beam as it was released by Gyarados and headed straight for Infernape.

"Dodge using Flare Blitz and head towards Gyarados," Infernape rushed like fire, dodging the beam with its quick beam, but Gyarados was unable to move due to the need of charging after using such a powerful technique.

Infernape leaped in front of Gyarados, "You know what to do Infernape!" and as soon as that was said Infernape released a Solarbeam and thanks to Sunny Day there was no need to gather up energy.

This made the Water/Flying-type cry out in pain and Misty was paralyzed with fear now. She knew she needed to retaliate and ordered out an Aqua Tail. The swing was so fast it gave no time for Infernape to dodge. The monkey landed brutally on the ground with a super effective attack. It didn´t give in, however and got up.

"Use Flamethrower, Infernape!" Ash screamed.

"How can you be so reckless Ash? Gyarados use Surf!" the gym leader released her hand towards Infernape´s direction.

A huge tsunami sprung up when Gyarados followed the command. It instantly eliminated the Flamethrower and hit directly at Infernape. Ash was in a dire situation now and he had to think quickly. Suddenly, Infernape got up again and had a red aura with red blazing eyes.

"Alright Blaze!" Ash cheered.

"It´s persistent, but now I´ll have to end this. Hyper Beam one more time!" Yet another red beam was shot, but now it faced resistance.

"Infernape, Overheat!" Ash commanded with a high voice.

The fire attack clashed with the Hyper Beam and it seemed it to stay at a standstill. Misty and Ash were as tense as ever until Blaze kicked in and boosted the power of Overheat, which overwhelmed Hyper Beam, sending Gyarados back.

Misty knew this couldn't last any longer and both Pokémon were breathing heavily. With enough time, Gyarados built up enough strength to continue. Infernape struggled to go on though, so this was her chance.

"Gyarados, wrap it up with Hydro Pump!" Misty exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

The pressurized water aimed for Infernape and once it hit, it was over. Misty would become winner because Infernape sustained heavy injuries. Then he remembered of an old move he saw another Infernape use. After seeing Flint's Infernape use it, he realized it would become very useful against its weakness; water. Since then Ash trained hard with Infernape to teach it this move.

During the days it stayed in Pallet, the Flame Pokémon mastered it.

"Infernape use a full power Thunderpunch to bash through the Hydro Pump and finish Gyarados!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Thunderpunch!" Misty panicked at the fact that Infernape knew an electric attack and if it hit Gyarados, it would all be over. "Full Power, Gyarados!" The Hydro Pump grew more intense as it approached Infernape.

Infernape's fists started to charge with electricity and ultimately made a Thunderpunch. It jumped towards the Hydro Pump and just like Ash ordered it, Infernape broke through the attack. Infernape's own determination was much stronger than Gyarados's attack and it punched Gyarados full force in the face.

The Atrocious Pokémon wailed in pain as electricity paralyzed its entire body. Infernape landed back on the ground, watching his opponent roar in pain. Soon Misty's Gyarados dropped on the lake with a splash.

"Pika pi chu pika pikachu!" The electric mouse stated that Gyarados was no longer able to battle and declared Ash the winner. Pikachu ran towards his partner and congratulated his master,who returned the kind response. He soon walked towards Infernape and patted him, thanking him for the victory as well as the incredible job.

"Nape," the monkey nodded and dropped to the ground, exhausted.

Ash put it back in its ball, "Thank you so much Infernape, now rest for the day."

Misty came towards Ash, "Ash your Pokémon are amazing, who knew Infernape could learn Thunderpunch. Buizel and Torterra also put up an awesome fight."

"Thanks Misty your Pokémon were great also, I was really close to losing. By the way, I actually tried to teach it Thunderpunch after seeing Flint's Infernape use it. I thought it would be great to teach mine also," Ash told her.

"Oh that's so cool! So hey why don´t we leave our Pokémon to rest at Oak's Lab and eat if you want?" Misty suggested.

"Sure, let's go," he responded and as they walked towards the entrance, Ash was congratulated by his Pokémon over the victory and Ash kindly thanked them.

Pikachu was on his shoulder as usual and the trio walked to the computer room, to find Tracey reading a book to Oak on some research.

"Ash, Misty, Pikachu how was the training?" Tracey asked

"Intense as ever, Misty almost beat me," Ash smiled to his companion.

"I could hear the battle myself and I must admit that it sounded like you two did an extraordinary job at raising your Pokémon," Professor Oak gave them his congrats.

"Thank you Professor," they both said simultaneously.

Then Ash's stomach grumbled and Misty looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Tracey laughed, "Sounds like you're hungry Ash, can I get you and Misty as well as Pikachu something to eat?"

"Ok, but first we wanted hand the professor our Pokemon to let them rest," Ash added.

"Of course, you just go downstairs and eat what you want," Oak assured the pair and received the Pokeballs from the teens.

Tracey, Misty, Ash, and Pikachu headed downstairs to grab a bite.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Somewhere out in the ocean were a brunette girl and green-haired boy on a ship, heading straight for the Kanto Region with only four hours of anticipation left…..


	9. It's a Drew

Chapter 9: Awake and Alive

"You sure you're not hungry May? It´s unlike you to refuse food, knowing your appetite," a boy with green hair said.

"No thanks Drew, you can go to the dining room without me," a brunette recommended.

"Alright, I´ll see you at the cabin room," Drew told her and started walking to the dining room portion of the S.S Wailord.

As Drew left, May remained alone, thinking to herself on the deck of the marvelous vessel. It had stores to shop in, wonderful restaurants to pick from in the dining room, and organized cabin rooms to please every passenger aboard. Even so, all the things May loved didn't satisfy her at all.

May, looked extremely anxious, "All I want to do is get there already. There's only three hours left before this ship arrives at Pallet Port, but it feels like I've been on here forever."

Her stomach felt like it was twisting and turning from anxiety. Drew had tried to lighten her mood up all the day, but nothing worked because her fellow rival knew that the only way she would cheer up was if she saw Ash.

"Why am I nervous? It´s just Ash that I am seeing, he won't react badly when he sees me again. Or is that Drew is with me, was it a good idea to have both of them together. They've been around each other before and there is no sign of disrespect between the two," the coordinator continued to ponder in her own thoughts.

May started to doubt about Ash and Drew being together for a week, why though? Did it have something to do with what she thought about the previous days? These emotions she had for her rival and mentor, the intensity in her mind grew. All she wanted was to see Ash and brush these views away.

May had the strong desire of being with Ash right now, he would be giving her his love and make her admire the ocean. Just like in this romantic movie about a titanic ship and a couple in love. She knew very well though, that Ash just wasn't the romantic type.

As she dwelled deeper in to her mind she heard her stomach grumble, "Oh wow, I haven't eaten anything since this morning." She rubbed her stomach, regretting about not going with Drew to eat, but too late now.

She started to remember saying goodbyes to her family this morning. It was only going to be a week, but they missed their daughter when she went to travel. Max seemed the most upset, but not because of May´s departure.

_"Do you have everything you need May?" Caroline questioned._

_"Yes mom," May sighed, this being the second time her mother asked her._

_"Even undergarments and anything important," the mother gave her daughter a clever smile._

_"Of course!" the daughter snapped a bit because of the humiliating question._

_The ocean was a beautiful blue color like the sky as the sun blazed over everything. Petalburg harbor was very busy today, many passengers were boarding their destined liners. The S.S Wailord blew its horn, announcing that they only had fifteen minutes to board the ship._

_Drew was standing next to May, waiting for the goodbyes to end. Luckily, he didn't hear the undergarment remark. He stood there silent, wanting to board as quickly as possible._

_"Well honey, this is goodbye for now. Tell Ash that the three of us send our best regards. Knowing the boy, he will probably be training with you the whole week," Norman laughed._

_It was Max´s turn to say farewell to his sister._

_"I still find it unfair that you're going to go see Ash again without me for the second time, but whatever. Tell him I said 'hi' and to remember his promise about battling me when I become a trainer," Max looked at his sister while speaking._

_"Don´t worry Max, I will and I´ll make sure to tell him how much more annoying you've gotten," May smiled._

_"Very funny, but we'll see who´s laughing if the ship leaves you," Max pushed his glasses back with that glow on his lens._

_Drew, then interrupted the siblings, "He has a point May, we should go now."_

_May nodded as they stared to walk forward, to the vessel while her family waved goodbye and she returned the gesture._

_"Bye sweetie take care, you too Drew!" Caroline yelled._

_"Bye Drew, May, can't wait to hear what you have to say when you get back!" Max shouted._

_The green-haired coordinator simply waved back at them with a respectful fashion since they were his friend's family._

_Next, Norman made an embarrassing comment, "See ya May, and Drew take good care of your crush until you get there," the father laughed after saying this. _

_Drew heard this and cringed, however he made quick work to brush it off. May just glared at her father, but then turned the look into a smile that instant. Soon, they were on deck of the enormous craft that began to sail away. May continued to wave goodbye to her family as the port was soon lost from sight and the ship got farther way, now surrounded by ocean._

_At the port, the three were starting to head back and Max murmured a comment to himself, "Bet May's going to come back with Ash, as her boyfriend," he snickered._

_"What was that honey?" Caroline asked_

_"Nothing mom," Max plainly answered._

_Caroline and Norman were actually thinking something similar, Ash and Drew. The boys would certainly affect their daughter in a way like no other on this travel, and they hoped for the best._

_May and Drew were looking for their cabin, M12. The brunette appeared a bit tense about sharing a room with Drew, but it wasn't like they were going to sleep on the ship for the night._

_"Relax May, I´m not that type of guy if your nervous about sharing a room," Drew remarked in an attempt to ease his rival._

_"Gee, thanks," she sassed at his reassurance, while he just flicked his hair._

_She thought about her and Drew sharing the same cabin, at least they didn't have to sleep in the room together. It would have been the first time she slept alone with a boy and she would have found it weird. If they had to sleep though, the relief would been that they going to sleep on bunk beds, that way they didn't have to share one._

Her mind then turned back even more, to the events prior to the departure. From the lazy afternoon yesterday when she fell asleep, she had learned from Max that she slept for the rest of the day and didn't wake up till today at 7:00 am. Her parents didn't bother her though, because she would need the rest for today's adventure. She had missed dinner, but thankfully, breakfast was enough to make up for it.

This morning she had rushed through showering and dressing, wasting no time so she wouldn't miss the ship. Drew had stopped by the house at 7:45 am to find May in her pajamas. He was obviously a bit anxious to reach the port on time, but he was glad that they made it in time to the port with Norman's van.

She recalled what happened to her during the time she was sleeping. There were dreams of her eating all the food in the world, or participating in a contest that she eventually won. There were two dreams that dealt with Ash, one they were in a meadow where they were holding hands and Butterfree were flying across the sky.

Ash turned to her and before she knew it, he was approaching her lips, but the scene suddenly changed to another scenaro. This dream changed the chain of pleasurable imaginings to a horrific setting. What she remembered was the shadow of an unidentified man with a mysterious, serpent creature under his control.

May saw Ash confronting him with Pikachu, but the man only taunted him by calling him weak. May was screaming at the tension of the scene while Ash was losing the battle. Soon, the man ordered it to use a Hyper Beam and Pikachu countered using Thunder. The Hyper Beam wasn't meant for the mouse apparently, rather it was for Ash and when it hit him there was terrible explosion that ended the dream.

She had woken up from the nightmare, and found that it was midnight and it took her some minutes to calm herself down, but she eventually fell asleep again with no dream or nightmare this time.

The girl with the green bandana then focused on the future.

"What would be the first thing we would do the following day after I arrive? Ash might want to train or something hmmm…"she mumbled to herself.

Drew was in a line to get a plate of Spaghetti. He was as tense as ever, Drew didn't see this as a vacation, but probably one of the most suspenseful events of his life. All he thought of was May and her unease.

"She wants to see Ash, I know she does. That's why she's acting like this, I have to set things in the right position this time, once and for all," Drew spoke to no one in particular.

He looked at the fancy Ho-oh clock that hung up in the dining room, it read 8:02 pm.

"Just a little more than two hours left," he sighed.

He was next in line.

The person who attended him was a skinny, young, man. "Welcome to Gustavo´s Italiano, how can we help you?"

"Can I just get a plate of Spaghetti with a soda bottle," the coordinator responded.

"Of course, just take this card that says 10 and when we call you, your spaghetti will be set," the male informed Drew.

Drew shook his head, as he walked to one of the empty tables until an idea crossed his mind.

"May can´t go without eating for so long, I might as well get her something. I´m sure she would like at least a piece of chocolate cake," Drew whispered to himself.

Then he headed to a line with few people, whom were going to grab a bite to eat from Johnny Rockets. It was a small stand that served all sorts of food, but it's specialty was deserts.

After two people, Drew was next to order. The attendant was a short blond woman, "Hello and welcome to Johnny Rockets, how may we assist you?"

"I would just like a slice of the double fudge chocolate cake in a container or something," the boy told the woman.

The woman shook her head and left to the back room to get a slice. A few seconds later she came back with a plastic transparent container with a small plastic plate inside that contained the delicious looking cake on top.

"That will be 4.50," the clerk told Drew.

He reached in to his pocket and took out the exact amount, grabbed the container and said, "Thank you" as he left the stand.

When he was about to sit at an empty table, he heard "10!"

_Food must ready_, he thought and went to pick up his Italian food. It looked decent enough, and was sufficient enough to fill Drew.

"7.25 sir," the man from before said.

Like before Drew handed him the exact amount and said thank you as he sat down in an empty table to eat his food and left the desert to the side. He opened his bottle and drank a bit after some bites.

Then two blonds about his age, one with green eyes and the other hazel, approached Drew.

"Excuse me are you Drew the coordinator," the green-eyed female asked.

"Yeah that's me, how can I help?" he flicked his hair.

The two squealed and the hazel eyed one spoke, "OMG, you are so awesome. You did an amazing job in all your contests and you are so charming!"

Drew couldn´t help, but blush at the comment, "What is a cutie like you doing on this beautiful ship all alone?" the other female inquired.

"I'm actually heading to the Kanto Region to visit someone," the boy informed them.

"It´s obvious that this vessel is heading for Kanto, but would you like to hang out with us and have some fun?" the two stated at the same time.

He didn't know what their idea of fun was, but he wasn't interested. At least he was almost done with his food so he could leave. "No thanks, I have some stuff to do. See you two around," he gave them a serious look as he picked up the cake and left.

"Is that how you treat ladies?" the two were outraged.

"Only to ones that spell bad news," he flicked his hair and got on with his day, leaving the girls with jaws hanging.

Now he was heading back to the cabin room, where May must be right now. He wouldn't tell her about the strange pair he encountered and would just get on his way.

The halls were empty and he soon found his cabin with the plate B12 on its wooden door. He opened the door to find May polishing her Pokeballs, something she occasionally did.

"Oh, hey Drew, what's up?" May grinned at him when she saw him.

"I got you a slice of cake since I figured you would get a bit hungry," Drew smiled at her.

May stared at the scrumptious looking cake, and couldn´t help, but drool at bit. Drew rolled his eyes and got a napkin to wipe off the saliva off her face. This snapped her out of it and was surprised by what he did, however she couldn´t help, but blush.

Drew didn't notice because he was taking the slice out and held out a plastic fork and knife that it came along with.

She hurriedly grabbed it and ate it without hesitation. Drew ignored her lack of eating manners. Instead he admired her; he looked at her adorable face and gave a half-smile.

"There, all done!" The girl in the red blouse announced, except that her mouth was covered in fudge and crumbs from the cake that no longer existed.

Drew sighed at this and used the napkin to wipe the remains off her face. As he did, her lips became clean and their faces were only centimeters apart. Both of them blushed and the atmosphere grew intense. They were suddenly getting closer to each as they were beginning to lose control of each other's actions.

All of a sudden, Ash flashed in to May's head and she immediately pulled back. She was surprised at what was about to transpire. Drew also stepped a few steps back, also shocked at what was about to happen.

Drew´s lips trembled when he began to speak, "May, I´m sorry, I didn´t…"

He got interrupted by May though, "No Drew, it´s my fault. I´m sorry. Let's just forget this happened."

"Fine by me," Drew agreed.

The pair did not say a word for about fifteen minutes; May continued to polish her Pokeballs as Drew looked out the window. He could see the movement of the water while the crescent moon glowed in the night sky. Its reflection could be seen in the water.

They were thinking about what was to occur between them. The two almost kissed and Drew wondered why he did it, May also wondered why she was about to do it. Drew thought that May might have actually developed feelings for him. May was also certain that he had a thing for her. She refused to think of it any deeper, she only wanted to get to Pallet, forget this and be with her friend.

Drew saw the moment as an improvement, but he thought it would be best to put it aside for now. He wasn't in the clear yet, at that minute the duo heard the announcements.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving at the harbor of Pallet Town in an hour and a half," the Captain declared.

Drew and May widened their eyes when they heard about the little time left. Drew felt like he should break the silence after hearing this.

The emerald-eyed boy turned to look at May, "So May, what do you think Ash is going to have you do during the time we're staying?"

"Whatever we're going to do includes you too, but I don´t know yet. He might want to train, you probably remember how enthusiastic he got when it came to battles and Pokemon," May replied to him.

"Oh, ok," was Drew's only response. He wasn't sure about hanging out with May and Ash, but he also wanted to make sure nothing happened between them, after all that is the reason he was coming, so he had no choice.

He certainly did recall Ash very well though. He was so certain that he could win every battle, but Drew silenced him once when he battled his Taillow with Roselia and won, despite the disadvantage. Nonetheless, Ash always seemed to respect his abilities whenever he witnessed him train. The boy always had his Pikachu on his shoulder and clearly seemed very fond of him.

"Drew, what do you think of Ash?" May asked him.

Drew got slightly astonished by her inquiry. "I don't mind him, he seems well-intentioned, what else is there to say?"

"Would you ever get in to a dispute with him?" she continued to ask.

Drew let out a heavy breath, "You know how people like Ash and I can get. We can be very arrogant at times and there are never guarantees when people like that collide," he answered her.

This was the answer that worried May; she just hoped that things would turn out fine. She wanted this time in Kanto to count and spend it with her closest friends.

"I understand, just please don't get nasty and don't let Ash do the same either, please Drew I trust you two," the female coordinator sought assurance from her ally.

Drew didn't know how to respond. This conflict he had with Ash, wouldn´t exactly go smoothly.

"I'll try, just let Ash know this too," Drew simply answered.

May gave him a nod, accepting his response.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

"Boy, I'm full," Ash spoke, rubbing his belly as Pikachu shook his head sideways about his trainer´s gluttony.

"You're telling me," Misty face palmed herself.

"You eat more than your Snorlax, Ash," Tracey laughed at his friend's appetite.

"That sure is one fine appetite my boy," Oak chuckled a bit.

The five had been eating for some time now, especially Ash, who ate countless plates of food, and left Oak's sink packed. Misty looked at the window, admiring the crescent moon. She turned to the Pidgey clock and it said 9:20 pm. They had been at the laboratory for quite some time.

All the Pokémon involved in combat today had a good rest and were outside, probably with the others.

"Ash, May gets here in a little more than an hour. We should probably start get going, the port isn't exactly close," Misty informed her friend.

"Yeah, you're right Misty. May would kill me if I kept her waiting, at this hour especially," Ash stated.

"So I guess you're leaving huh Ash?" Tracey questioned his old friend.

"Yep, it´s time, like Misty said," Ash replied.

"Well, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, will we be seeing you three tomorrow?" Oak inquired to the trio.

"You bet and we´ll bring May!" Ash gave assured the boy about dropping by tomorrow.

Professor Oak gave him a nod and grin, "Ok then, we´ll see all four tomorrow."

"Bye Professor, Tracey!" Misty stated as she headed towards the door that would lead them outside.

"See ya Professor Oak, bye Tracey!" Ash told the two.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said his goodbye as well.

The two closed the door and were walking down from the lab, heading towards the port. It was dark, but the street lights offered some view and they could see Nocturnal Pokémon flying across the sky, such as Hoothoot.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, until Ash started to speak. "That was fun, right Misty?" the boy asked her.

She shook her head up and down, "Yeah, I haven't had such a great time battling in a while. I think if you hadn't faced someone like Tobias, you could have been champion."

"You really think that?" he looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, come on, he used Legendary Pokémon, those are almost unbeatable," the red-head assured him.

"You're probably right, but next time I fight an opponent like that I'll win," the raven haired boy spoke with confidence.

"That's good to hear, so Ash have you really wondered what region you're going to head to next?" the gym leader questioned her friend.

Ash looked at the shining moon and pondered, "Not yet, I haven´t even found any hints on my next destination."

Misty just shook her head, "You´ll find it eventually and before you know it, you´ll be on the road again."

"Wonder what I would find in this new region?" the boy in the hat wondered.

"I know you´ll make new friends, capture new Pokémon and enter the Pokémon League," she guaranteed him.

The boy in the hat agreed, "I'm sure about that, but there's one other thing I know, I´ll always have Pikachu, right buddy?" Ash petted Pikachu.

"Pika!" the yellow mouse jumped from his shoulder as a sign of agreement.

The trio kept walking in the empty night and soon ended up walking by the beach since it would eventually lead to the port.

"Ash, this beach is close to your house and really nice. The sounds of the waves are so soothing," Misty closed her eyes, enjoying the relaxation.

He stared at her calm face, this was one of the few moments where she wasn't blistering with rage or stressed about something like her gym. Then he decided to take advantage of the peaceful scene and relax as well. Then a splash was heard from the sea and the two were startled.

The Water-type trainer lost her leisure and turned her direction to the water, "What was that?"

"Over there, it´s a Luvdisc," the black-haired boy pointed.

There they saw a heart-shaped Water Pokémon, who was gracefully swimming. It appeared to be in a tranquil state. Misty was obviously enthusiastic about the sight, the romantic Pokémon is rarely found out in such a serene night. She gazed at Ash and slightly blushed. The boy was too captivated by the Luvdisc to even notice though.

He recalled encountering Luvdisc many times before, when he battled Juan's Luvdisc, it proved to be a fast and powerful Pokémon. Then his attention turned to how he swam with a whole school of them with May and Manaphy before. The teen was aware that it was a being that gave a representation of love, but he never realized the significance of the moment.

"Misty, what do you think love is?" the confused young teen turned to her.

The water gym leader was a bit shocked that he came out with such a question. "Ash, I think love is a feeling you want to share with someone very important to you. You want to be with that person for all eternity, share their pain, and be together in moments of grace and despair. Do you understand Ash?" Misty went further with the subject.

Pikachu had been eavesdropping on the conversation between his friends, and snickered in his mind about how his trainer could ask a question he was too dense to understand.

"Yeah I think I do, sort of," the boy chuckled a bit nervously, not comprehending the whole topic.

"Typical, you´ll understand one day Ash," the red-haired girl informed him and smiled. _Why would he ask something like that at a time like this_? She thought inside her mind.

Did it have something to do with May or may be even herself? She shook it off, not wanting to think about such silly stuff. Then something hit her mind that happened earlier, when Buizel used a combination attack on her Corsola.

Where did he pick up those kinds of techniques from? That was her question, was it from May or that girl Dawn that Brock told her about during their adventures in Sinnoh.

"Ash, where did you learn how to use an attack like the ice ball combination that Buizel performed?" she inquired her friend.

"It's a combination attack used in contest battles. Sorry I didn't tell you that earlier, I was just too focused on the battle to talk about it," the boy stated to his friend.

"Apology accepted Ash, but how'd you learn it?" the questions kept on springing up.

"I bet you know that I had two traveling partners that were aspiring coordinators, you know May, and I bet you've heard of Dawn," Ash told his partner.

The red-head spoke, "Yeah I know about them, I've seen Dawn on TV also."

"After hanging around Pokémon Coordinators so much I figured I might as well learn something and I picked up those sorts of moves. I used them in contests like the Terracotta one and the Wallace Cup," Ash spoke and as he went further in-depth, Misty paid more attention.

When he finished, she understood it. _He must have gotten heavily influenced by younger trainers_, however those sorts of strategies could help a lot in any case, whether it was a contest or regular battle.

The walk felt like forever now, luckily, Misty had Poketech that could tell what time it was. The watch read 10:00 exactly, so they only had thirty minutes to reach the harbor.

Misty let out a sigh, "Since when are harbors so far away from their town or city?"

"Don't worry Misty I´m sure we´re close," Ash gave her reassurance.

This was turning in to a drag for Pikachu as well and the mouse wanted to give up at any moment.

"You know Misty, I was wondering about one thing the whole day," the trainer told her friend.

"What would that be, Ash?" she stared curiously at him.

"Do you know why Gary visits the Cerulean Gym?" he questioned.

"I told you Ash, I don´t, but he brought a bouquet one and said it was for the gym," she stated.

"Really, figured he would be out doing research or something," Ash was curious about this.

"Sometimes, but he also simply comes to visit, my sisters fall for him because they think he's cute and smart because of his work," Misty said with a slight tone of annoyance when she mentioned her sisters and criticized their odd attitudes in her mind.

Ash, could only get more and more confused as he heard about Gary. His old rival was so dedicated to his work, why would he slow down just to visit a gym? It's possible something in him changed ever since he last saw him in Sinnoh.

"Oh ok, I wish I could see him again to show how much stronger I've gotten," the boy told Misty.

"He mentioned you a few times, saying how you were still childish as always when you met up in Sinnoh, but he did say you got much stronger when you faced off against a villainous team known as Team Galactic," the gym leader informed him.

The future Pokémon Master told her the story, "That's right, we teamed up to stop this group that wanted to use the Legendary Pokémon, Dialga and Palkia to shape his own universe. If you ask me, they had an apocalyptic behavior, we barely stopped them."

"That sounds like Mission Impossible," she said to him.

This only made him chuckle, "Guess you can say that. So that's all he said about me?"

"From what I remember, now it´s my turn to ask a question," Misty sassed him a bit.

"Ok then, ask away," Ash told the female.

"Have you talked to Brock lately?" Misty asked him.

Ash remembered how he spoke to Brock just two days ago about May. Those words still rang in his head, would he have the courage to overcome his problem when she came. If he chose a path, would it be the correct one?

The gym leader got impatient and waved her hand in his face. "Hello, earth to Ash!"

What was he going to do? His stomach turned at the idea of seeing May again, but why? He was nervous, but he was only going to see May, what was so bad about that? It was only a matter of time before they met.

Misty started losing control of her temper, until she thought of an idea. "Pikachu can use Thundershock?" she looked at the mouse that was still on his shoulder and was being quiet the whole time.

"Pika pi, pi pikachu," he shook his hands in the air while standing on his master´s shoulder.

"Darn, so you only shocked him this morning because he woke you up suddenly?" Misty tried to understand him.

"Pika," he nodded.

"He couldn't like the idea of being attacked again by an electric attack or being pulled by the ear, so I´ll just have to use this," the gym leader used her thumb and index finger to pinch Ash!

The pinch would be enough to make a Tyranitar cry in pain. "Ouch! Misty was what that for?" a tear on the corner of his eye.

"You spaced out on me," she told him with a crafty smile and arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, but that really hurt," the trainer kept whining.

"Then why'd you space out when I mentioned Brock, did he tell you something important?" Misty inquired.

"No, I guess I'm starting to feel tired," Ash lied to her.

"Don't lie to me Ash Ketchum," Misty sneered at her pal.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Ash asked her.

"Women's intuition," she pointed out.

"Oh please, not this," the raven-hair boy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Ash, I'm going to find out what's making your clock tick," Misty warned the boy.

Ash just gulped at how intimidating Misty can really get. "Can we just get on our way please?" he recommended.

"Humph, fine then," she snapped at him.

The three got on their way with silence in the air. Pikachu then whispered in to his trainer´s ear.

"So she wanted you to shock me? Well at least she realized that can´t handle being hurt for a second time today with an electric move. Thank you pal," Ash thanked his buddy.

"Pi," Pikachu welcomed him.

"Misty what time is it?" Ash had asked.

Misty pulled out her Poketech and read the time, "10:15, we have to hurry before they arrive. I just wish I had an app that located us and told us how far we are from the port."

"Misty, I didn't know you even had a Poketech, how come you don't use it?" the trainer questioned her.

"Because I didn´t really see the point of having one until I ended up in this situation. You know, we could have already been there if we rode Charizard or if you still had Pidgeot," the water gym leader let the younger teen know.

"Too bad, Charizard is in Johto and Pidgeot must be off somewhere. I miss them, wonder when we´ll meet again," Ash wondered as he spoke to his older friend.

"I remember when you released Pidgeot to protect the Pidgey from a flock of Spearow that were lead by the very same Spearow that attacked you on the first day of your journey, except it evolved in to a Fearow now," Misty recalled the events perfectly.

"Yeah, running in to it was not the best way to start off my journey, but I am thankful for it sometimes because I wouldn't have met a good friend like you Misty, despite the fact that you hurt me too much," the boy laughed at his remark.

"Gee Ash, thank you. Would you like another pinch?" Misty grinned at him, but then glared.

"No, thank you," he replied in fear and shook his hands.

"That's what I thought, but Ash you do know that you could've ended up in a coma after such an experience?" Misty shared her thought to Ash.

"I know, I am grateful I didn't know or who knows what would've happened. I would have been asleep for so long and actually have dreamt everything that's happened to me," Ash spoke with a tone filled with fear.

Misty also looked scared as she thought of idea, who knows what could have happened. She was glad that they were here, together, safe and sound as well as good friends.

The two smiled at each other, Pikachu was also glad Ash was allowed to have his his way that day.

As they walked more and more, lights had become visible with some vague structures in the distance. There were also some vessels parked at the shore.

"Hey is that?" Ash thought as Pikachu also wondered.

"The port Ash, come on!" Misty cheerfully started running at full speed. Relief was all over her as she ran.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ash ran towards her, Pikachu leaped off and joined the race.

The two were speeding towards Misty together, "You know Ash, you're usually the one who starts these sorts of things, but I guess I picked up at least this habit from you," Misty told him as she kept on running.

"Yep, and I think you might be faster," Ash laughed.

"Sure am, the power of a gym leader," she spoke with confidence.

"That's what you think, come on Pikachu let's catch up," and the duo began running faster until all the three were running together. Ash smiled throughout the whole run, there wasn't a friend he hadn't raced with whenever he traveled to the port, it was his favorite part.

As they approached, the port became clearer and sounds of horns could be heard. From where they were, not many people could be spotted, probably because of how late it was outside.

"And the winner is…" Misty was about to make a declaration, but then a little yellow ball touched the floor of the port while everyone else was left in the sand.

"Pikachu!" the Electric-type announced with joy.

"No way," Ash and Misty said concurrently, the two exclaimed when they saw the winner.

"Wow, Pikachu's good at this," the gym leader smirked.

"Nice job buddy, even though I didn't win," Ash smiled and messed up Pikachu's fur a little.

"Come on, let's head to the area where the ships are supposed to halt. Do you know what the name of May's vessel?" Misty asked Ash.

"Actually I don't," Ash scratched the back of his and laughed, a bit discomfited.

"Oh boy Ash, we are just gonna have to see which one she gets off of," the girl face palmed herself.

The three walked to the edge of the harbor and stood there, waiting for the arrival of any ship that could carry May.

Ash was anxious as ever, "What time is it?" he opened his mouth.

"It's 10:24, we made it just in time. There are only 6 minutes until arrival. I'm so excited to see her again, I wonder how her adventures have gone," Misty commented.

On the other hand Ash was nervous, he couldn't control himself. It felt like he would tremble and fall at the sight of May. _Why, why, why_? He thought, it was just a friend, there was nothing to worry about and they would have a lot fun together in Pallet, while she is here.

"Pi," the yellow pal looked at his friend, a bit worried. The own rodent wondered why Ash was anxious, he had feelings for May, but were they really that strong? He turned to the sea in anticipation along with Misty and Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

_I am so nervous, Ash, just a few minutes_ May thought. She was on the deck, looking straight at the shore. What was going to happen, how would he greet her, would she even be treated the same? What was causing her to think this way, it's Ash, her dear friend that never seemed to change. She tightened her grip on the only suitcase she brought with her.

Drew didn't say a word, he also carried his own medium-sized bag, and stood behind May. There was an intense look in his eyes, the same look he got when he competed in a Grand Festival. This is where it would all begin, he would try his hardest to be with May this time. Ash was only a few minutes away.

"Attention passengers, only 5 minutes before landing on Pallet shores. The S.S Wailord would like to thank you for riding with us on today," The captain made his announcement.

"Come out Beautifly," May released her elegant Pokémon. The butterfly Pokemon was ready for her master's orders.

"Beautifly, go signal Ash and Pikachu that we're coming," May ordered her friend. It understood and flew off to shore.

The ship was getting closer and little dim lights could be seen.

"You ready May," Drew spoke to her.

"Yeah, more than ever, why do you look stressed Drew?" May questioned her rival.

"No reason," he shrugged his shoulders and backed away a bit.

Beautifly, was flying across the water until the port could clearly be seen. The butterfly didn't see too many people, but it saw a boy, a girl, and a Pikachu. She instantly recognized the boy in the hat and his friends, so it started flying down.

"Attention, the S.S Wailord will be landing in just two minutes, thank you for waiting," said the announcements on the port.

Ash's heart was pumping faster and faster. Misty looked at him, and realized that he seemed extremely nervous, Pikachu also had a concerned face.

"Ash, calm down it's just May, or is there something I don't know," she gave him a devious smile.

"I'm fine Misty, really," then he put on a cheerful face to show it.

He had to swallow his nervousness; then he came up with an idea that would calm his nerves, hopefully, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt me please," he ordered.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked.

"Ash, why would you do that? I thought you didn't liked getting shocked!" Misty exclaimed.

"Just do it Pikachu, no hesitation, but don´t make it too strong," Ash gulped.

The mouse agreed and charged a Thunderbolt that left Ash toast, but he wasn't as blackened as this morning. There was also a lack of smell, so it proved weaker than an ordinary Thunderbolt, which benefitted Ash. The boy felt like he could confront anything now, inside the boy was a recharged spirit.

"Thanks Pikachu!" Ash thanked him; the shock left him right and dropped his worries. His Sinnoh Attire was a bit dirty though, but he didn't care.

"You and your crazy ideas, Ash," Misty shook her head.

Suddenly a familiar scene occured, a Beautifly landed on top of Ash's head.

"Is this May's Beautifly?" the gym leader asked.

"Pika!" the yellow rodent cheered.

"Beautifly," the butterfly like Pokémon said.

"Good to see you again Beautifly, where's May?" he asked. His excitement grew at the sight of May's friend and it soon turned to the direction of the sea.

A ship became visible and the trio couldn't believe it. There was a girl with a green bandana waving both arms cheerfully, it was May!

Ash and Pikachu ran up to very edge and started waving happily, "May!"

"Ash!" May's stress vanished at the sight of the boy.

She couldn't believe who else she saw. When she turned her head slightly, she saw a familiar red-head, "Misty!"

Misty laughed and waved crazily.

Then everything suddenly froze when a boy with green hair appeared.

Ash froze in fear, eyes widened, Pikachu was shocked, Misty was curious about his presence and her friend's reactions, May also felt the sudden tension.

The boy gave the trio a sly smile.

"It can't be…" Ash stated, paralyzed.


	10. Arguments in the Air

Chapter 10: Desperate

Everything Ash had hoped for was suddenly crippling. _Why is he here? Did he come on his own account or did May invite him? This doesn't make sense, why didn't she tell me that Drew was coming. How long had she planned this_? Ash had all these questions running through his head, May had brought one of the few people Ash had a bit of distaste for. Now what was going to happen and how would it change things?

"Ash, what's wrong?" a worried Misty noticed his odd behavior.

May's ship had just reached harbor and the S.S Wailord was loading off passengers.

"Pikachu," the mouse tapped Ash on the head.

"I'm fine you two, I'm just happy to see May again," Ash assured his two loyal friends that he was okay.

Misty was not buying the excuse though, so she asked something else, "Who's the green-haired boy? Does he have something to do with how weird you're acting right now?"

Ash turned towards her and spoke, "His name is Drew, and he has been May's rival since she started participating in Pokémon Contests."

The red-head was still felt a sense of curiosity in her and asked, "Why is he so important to you then, Ash?"

"You'll see," the raven-haired told her a bit sternly, not wanting to give details.

Pikachu on the other hand, had a pretty good idea about what was going through Ash's head. His master may not have acknowledged it, but Drew is Ash's rival in the field of love. From what he already knew, Ash and Drew were the two boys who influenced May in many ways, but it was also vice versa. Like Ash though, Pikachu wondered if May invited him here or did he invite himself?

The trio waited in anticipation, as little by little hundreds of travelers were coming out of the titanic ship. Almost immediately, they saw May, with Drew right behind her, carrying their luggage. The duo had also noticed them, May waved to their direction, while Drew flicked his hair.

Ash's heartbeat increased, Drew didn't look like he had changed. The trainer took a look at May and couldn't help, but admire her. As she walked to their position, he saw how older she got. She looked more and more like a young women. She had developed the body any girl would want. Ash took notice of the hourglass figure she had, while also taking notice of her silky hair as well as her beautiful sapphire eyes. Even at this hour the blue would shine out the darkness. Ash didn't pay much attention to girls, but admiring May always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Luckily for him, Pikachu and Misty were too busy staring at the entire crowd coming in their direction. Drew's physical appearance hadn't changed, same old attire, and same old expression. He got slightly taller, but he didn't surpass Ash's height.

All of a sudden, something jetted towards Ash at full speed. The next thing he felt was a tackle that almost made him lose his balance. Arms were embracing him and when Ash got better detail of who was hugging him, he saw a brunette right in front of him, staring with a pair of gorgeous, sapphire eyes. She stared at him in disbelief, she almost cried, after so long had they finally met again.

"Ash, I've missed you...I can't believe we're finally together again," May squealed with joy as she continued to embrace him in happiness.

Pikachu just watched from his friend's shoulder. He was eager to say hello, but he didn't want to ruin the sentimental moment between his pals. Misty found this adorable and giggled at Ash's reaction.

Drew arrived at the scene and was the only one that looked extremely annoyed. He groaned under his breath. The warfare had already begun; he only glared at the floor. Why hadn't she ever hugged him like that? _Probably because we've around each other for so long_, the idea of being with May longer than Ash pleasured him; however this didn't take his mind off the embrace between Ash and May.

"What's his problem?" Misty had taken note of Drew's behavior, _could it be that he's jealous of Ash_? Misty wondered and smiled mischievously. _This might probably be a reason behind Ash's attitude_, she thought even more.

Ash didn't want this moment to end, he hadn't feel so happy in a long time. He felt his heart pumping incredibly fast when May hugged him, the sensation was alien to him. This caused him to blush extremely bad, so bad Misty took note of it and giggled, the boy ignored Drew though. Sadly, May eventually let go of him.

"Hey May, what's up?" Ash greeted his old friend.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu appeared and did the same.

May rolled her eyes and laughed a bit, "Typical greeting from you Ash, you act like we saw each other yesterday, at least Pikachu is more creative." She grabbed the little mouse and did the same as she had done with Ash before, and Pikachu returned the caring hug.

Ash had to admit to that he was a bit jealous. He had also rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, when May criticized his greeting.

May eventually let go of Pikachu, whom climbed back on to his trainer's shoulder. Misty approached the three, "May, how great to see you again. How has everything been?"

"Misty, it's been awesome, thank you! How's the gym?" the two girls gave each other a hug during the greeting.

"It has been alright, not many are able to beat me these days, but I'm enjoying it anyway," Misty smiled as they spoke to each other.

"How wonderful, is it going to be spending a week together!" the coordinator shouted in joyous behavior.

"Very wonderful," The gym leader grinned after responding, at that moment, Drew walked towards them.

"Oh Misty, meet Drew, he's a friend of mine," the girl with the green bandana yanked her rival. Drew didn't seem to mind though, he seemed to like the idea of holding her hand for a bit.

Ash just did his best to ignore it; Pikachu snickered at the fact that his friend might be jealous. Paranoia was crossing his veins and his question still remained open. Why was he here?

"Pleasure to meet you Drew," the water gym leader reached out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, it's not every day I meet a famous gym leader," Drew complimented the red-head. She took this compliment in full pride, Misty thought he didn't appear so bad after all.

This action only proved Ash's opinion of Drew being a flirt. All of a sudden, he saw May and Drew walking toward him. _Oh no,_ was the only thought that entered the boy's mind.

"Ash, you remember Drew, don't you?" May asked her friend.

"How can I forget? What's up Drew," Ash reached his hand out to him, but got no handshake.

The coordinator only flicked his hair, "Humph, nice to see you again Ash. Still trying to becoming a 'Pokémon Master'?"

May sighed, she wasn't surprised by Drew's judgmental and common remarks. Misty saw this and realized Drew was another type of Gary. His criticism was just as intense as the brunette boy's was.

Ash gave him a dirty look, "I heard you haven't won anything either."

"Touché," May's rival flicked his hair once again.

Things fell silent between the four people at that point. The port had was also semi-empty by the time they finished talking, like it had been before the arrival of the vessel. When they checked the time, it read 10:30 pm exactly.

"It's getting late, I suggest we head to Ash's place," Misty advised all of them.

Ash felt uneasy though, where was Drew going to stay. There were two reasons for the anxious attitude. One was, he wasn't sure if there was even any room left for a third guest and the second was, he found the idea of Drew staying at his house, strange.

He worried about what his mother would say when she found this out. Would she make him sleep outside, while Drew stayed warm inside. _This was supposed to be a relaxing week, but now it's starting to feel like the opposite_, he thought. He turned to Drew and saw him walking next to May, but they weren't speaking, Ash would catch him taking a glimpse of her from time to time, all he could do though, was stay silent and walk.

Misty was thinking about how Ash is dealing with this right now. He had a sign of stress in his eyes, he wasn't like this until May got here. She could only assume it was because of the male coordinator. It didn't even take 5 minutes for Misty to realize that Drew was interested in May, so that might be what's bugging Ash.

Drew could only think about how bad things were going to get as the week progressed. First, he pondered in his head if he actually had to take residence in Ash's house for the next week. Lacking another place to reside in, he would have no choice, but would hate the awkwardness of being in Ash's home. They certainly got off on the wrong foot, however, he didn't care much. What he did care about, was what May would think of him if this rivalry got even hotter. He shifted his head to get a sight of May; she too looked like she was in a thinking state.

The brunette would only turn her head from the sea to the ground as the four walked across the beach. What was she gonna do? It was a bad idea to bring Drew from the start, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings and say no. Ash and Drew had already started arguing and she only stressed about the probability that the whole week would go on with arguments. Her vacation seemed to be turning into a stressful disaster.

No one said a word, and Ash continued thinking about where Drew would stay. After all, he wasn't that rude to people who weren't his friends either. He thought it would be best to plan this out right now while they were still walking home.

"Hey so where is Drew going to sleep, no one ever told me he was coming," Ash mentioned.

"No one ever told me Misty was going to be here, so I thought there'd be room," May pointed out the same error Ash had made.

Ash sighed; May made a point, so there was no use in pointing fingers.

"Well, he would have to sleep outside," the raven-haired boy snickered at his statement.

Drew gave him a glare. "How rude, no he's not, he's going to sleep in whatever space you have left. Your house isn't that small Ash, you'll have to sleep with him if there is no other choice." Drew smirked slyly while Ash became alerted by May's response, she as defensive about her friends as he was.

"Let's not get so hasty; I'm sure Ash's mom has a solution. Why don't we just wait till we get there?" Misty stepped in, to settle the discussion.

"She has a point, what sort of solution, can Ash give us," the cocky boy flicked his hair.

"I solve a lot of things! How about I help you solve your attitude problem," a black-haired trainer spat.

Drew only shrugged his shoulders, but they agreed on Misty's suggestion, in the end.

"I'm sure Ash´s mother can fix things, leave it to a woman to solve a man's problems," May said in an obnoxious tone and giggled.

Ash, Drew, and even Pikachu glared at May after hearing another one of those women over men comments.

Everything became silent after that and no one spoke a word for a while. May was the next one to break the silence. "So Ash, where are you going to take me this week," May winked at him and giggled.

Ash wasn't sure what to make of the winking, but responded, "Umm, well I haven't given it much thought. We could train and with Drew it would be a lot more interesting," the teen told her.

Drew flicked his hair and whispered, "I could beat him any day at anytime." No one was able to hear his remark, thus benefiting him.

"Oh gosh Ash, is there anything you do that doesn't involve Pokémon," the girl with the green bandana complained.

Ash laughed nervously, "We can also show you around Pallet Town, like restaurants and interesting spots."

The addition of this information made May feel a lot better. "That sounds better, besides I hear they have one of the best places to make burgers in Pallet called 'Cheeseburger Cheeseburger'."

"Where'd you hear that?" the Pallet boy appeared puzzled.

"I read it in a magazine," she informed him.

"Go figure," Ash said to himself.

"So Ash, what do you mean by this 'we'?" Misty reminded her friend about what he just said regarding restaurants and spots.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu asked his best friend the same question.

"I figured the three of us could show her Pallet, since we know it better," the teen boy remarked.

"Hah! You´ve lived the longest in Pallet, so you have the honor of showing May and Drew your own hometown. Right Pikachu!" the red-haired girl and Pikachu looked at each other and nodded. They weren't being mean or anything, but teasing Ash always had a funny result.

"Pika!" the mouse agreed and leaped on to his female friend´s shoulder.

"Drew?" Ash raised an eyebrow, _why Drew_? Ash thought and gulped.

Ash turned to face Drew, who gave him a crafty smile and waved. May was only laughing the whole time. Ash could only think about how miserable this walk would be for him.

"So what's the first thing on your agenda, Ash?" the brunette questioned him.

"Can we get some training done first; coordinators and trainers do need lots of training if they want to get better. Besides, it's more fun eating after an exhausting routine of practice," Ash recommended to his brunette friend.

Drew gave a chuckle, "Ash is right, May, if you want improvement, training is the best way to do it, you also don't want your skills to get rusty when the next series of Pokémon Contests come up, do you?"

May looked down on the ground, not able to find a comeback against the truth this time. "Guess you two are right. Then training will go first and after that we get some relaxation," Drew's rival gave in.

The green-haired boy shrugged his shoulders, while Ash gave her a nod to confirm the plan. Misty began to talk after the discussion ended.

"Speaking of training, May your Pokémon look better than ever," the water gym leader complimented.

"You really think so?" the coordinator appeared unsure.

"Obviously, when your Beautifly showed up, I found it so majestic," the Water-type trainer continued to compliment her.

"Gee thanks Misty, that means a lot. I've trained all of my Pokémon from Skitty to Blaziken real hard, but I feel like I still have a lot more to learn, so I can actually feel like a complete coordinator," May turned to Misty.

May's rival looked extremely puzzled after hearing her choice of words. Then he recalled an event from a few days ago, when May became depressed about rejecting the title of world known Top Coordinator. It was at the mall and he was there to cheer up, he had told her that she can always achieve the title again, but to make sure she had all the missing pieces collected when the time came again. A thought then struck him, after telling her this and after some time. she had the desire to visit Pallet. _Could it be that she came here, for that missing piece_?

_No way, it can't be him, could it_? he thought. Drew wanted to slap himself right now, the major reason for May coming to Kanto was for this clown and it was all because of his encouragement. _Am I responsible for the situation where are in now, am I the fool?_.

"May, have you figured out where you would go after Pallet?" Ash inquired to her.

"Not exactly, when the chance comes up, I'll know," May began laughing nervously, slightly embarrassed that she didn't have a plan laid out.

The more questions that involved her career as a coordinator, the more she began worry. She wondered if they were going to ask her about the Johto Grand Festival. She really did not want them to hear the end result, because of the embarrassment she felt and the belief that Ash or Misty might get upset at her because of the decision she made.

"I've been thinking, we should definitely battle each other during this week, all of us are experienced trainers and it'd make great practice what do you say?" Ash asked the group he was walking with.

"That's a good idea Ash, it would be a great challenge. I'm not the same clueless girl you met years ago," the innocent brown-haired girl turned her hand in to a fist like any determined battler. The idea of battling all her friends captivated her mind, they were all extremely skilled and the training with them would come in handy, for sure. Misty agreed with Ash that instant as well and was just as excited.

"What about you Drew, you in?" the Pokémon Master in training inquired.

Like usual, he flicked his hair, "Whatever you want, just expect me to win."

"You wish," Ash gave him a determined smile with Drew returning his signature sly smile.

Misty then gave a suggestion, "Why don´t we make this a double battle, it would make things a lot more interesting and we all get to battle at once."

"Right then, and the two more experienced trainers will go up against the less experienced trainers," Drew added on to Misty's recommendation.

"The two less experienced trainers here are May and me!" Ash exclaimed in disappointment. Realizing that Drew and Misty began their careers long before he or May.

"Rules are rules Ash, I started battling before you did," Misty explained to her younger friend.

"And I began coordinating before you May, so it's even. This will make for an appealing twist," Drew informed his rival.

"I still don't see what this has to do with experience, I've already beaten you before, Misty," the black-haired boy pouted.

"I beat you too Drew, I don't find it fair," the Petalburg girl also complained.

"Let's see if you can beat us this time," the mentors of Ash and May spoke in sync.

"Looks like we have no choice, but to prove it again, right May?" Ash shifted to May for agreement.

"You can count on that!" May agreed with her old friend.

"You hear that Pikachu, we have another battle coming up," Ash faced his yellow buddy and notified him.

"Pikachu!" the Electric-type cheered in anticipation, not even the mouse could wait for the clash between students and teachers.

"Thankfully, we finally made it to Pallet Town," Misty announced to the whole group of the arrival.

The town was dark and quiet, with the only illumination coming from street lights. Even Professor Oak's Laboratory was dark from the outside. When Misty pulled out her Poketech to read the time, it said 11:47 pm. It sure was late, all five of them thought. Now it was time to head to the Ketchum Residence.

"Bout time we got here, I'm tired," May let out a sigh of relief.

"You sure are out of shape May, we've walked longer than this before," Ash reminded the brunette.

"Very funny Ash, FYI I can walk longer than this, it's just late and my body is not use to be active at this hour" May frowned at him and explain the reason for her exhaustion.

"Just a few more minutes before we get there," Misty informed all of them.

"This place is actually nice, wonder if I can catch some Pokémon here," Drew told himself. A new Pokémon would really come in handy for the next step in coordinating. He had already caught Kanto Pokémon before, but another member would be interesting.

"There's lots of cool Pokémon around Pallet like Rattata, Pidgey," the Pallet boy told the male coordinator.

"Don´t forget Spearow," Misty snickered.

"Very funny Misty," an annoyed Ash replied.

"Oh yeah, Ash told me about the Spearow incident, good thing he made it out safely, but I couldn't stop laughing after that," May giggled, unaware of how critical the situation was for Ash, at the time.

"That all sounds nice, but I'm going after a Pokémon with prestige," Drew eyed them with a serious stare.

"And where do you plan on getting one, I know Kanto better than you Drew," the Kanto boy argued with the Hoenn boy.

"May be, but I have my ways in order to achieve a goal," the LaRousse City boy notified the Pallet Town boy.

"How long are you guys going to argue about this?" May seemed a bit annoyed now after several times of constant arguing.

"Depends on how long we'd like to go on," Ash snapped at his friend.

_That was rude, _May thought as she began turning a bit red from the rude response and balled up her hand in to a fist. Misty noticed this and took evasive action.

"Don't worry May, I´ll handle this one," Misty assured her friend and pulled Ash by the ear, while Pikachu jumped off just before Misty yanked Ash.

Drew cackled at this, while May's eyes widened with shock, Misty always had a method to put her friends in their places, like Brock and Ash. Ash rubbed his eye as a small tear hanged by the corner of his eye, but he quickly got his composure and glared at Misty.

Ash shook his head, "This must be like the hundredth time I've gotten abused today."

"Pika pi!" the electric rodent chuckled as Ash glared at him. _He could have at least given me a heads up_, Ash thought and sighed.

"Let that teach you to treat a lady better," the Water-type gym leader gave him a devious smirk.

Ash hung his head after Misty answered. Ash began to think, _Guess this time she makes a point, it was rude and the person I was rude to, was May_. He wondered when he'd learn that it's not polite to speak to anyone that way, especially if it's the person you like.

On the other hand, a green-haired boy snickered at the scene. He had the urge to comment Ash for his immature tactic and tell him had he should do it more often to have a laugh. However that was not the case, he already had enough of the boy and his continuous bickering so he let it slide.

Ash had the same feeling for Drew; the babbling was getting old for today so he ignored Drew's chortling. His direction then turned to May.

The boy then began to speak, "Hey May, sorry about the attitude."

"It's alright Ash, I know you didn't really mean it," the brunette smiled in a friendly manner.

Tension had once again blown away, but this time everyone was careful not to make another big fuss. It hadn't even been two hours since they were all together and there had already been so much quarrelling.

The raven-haired boy thought he should try to get along with Drew; it would be humiliating for May to see all the arguing. Drew had also thought the same, they had to keep a limit on the arguments since he had recollected the moment when May told him to try to get along with Ash. He had also hoped the brunette would tell Ash the same once they got to their destination.

"So Drew, how have your Pokémon been. Have you gotten better?" Ash spoke to the frenemy.

"Yeah, I you can say that, but I still need to get better if I ever want to be anything," Drew said in a calm tone.

"Looks like we at least have one thing in common," the black-haired teen told the green-haired teen.

"It appears like that," the male coordinator came in to agreement with him.

Pikachu was enjoying the little moment those two actually got along with each other. The girls smiled at the neutral scenario where Ash and Drew got along for at least a tad bit of time.

The yellow mouse leaped on to May´s shoulder, curious as to what Misty and she were up to.

"Oh Pikachu, how we can help?" May questioned him.

"Pi pika," Pikachu told her.

"Oh, I see, you just wanted to be with us, well ok," the girl with the red blouse gave a sweet grin.

"Hey May, did Ash ever tell you about Gary?" the red-head asked the brunette.

"Yeah, he told me a couple of times about him before, why?" the Hoenn girl asked the Cerulean female.

Misty found it odd about how May knew so much on Ash's life. Had he really told her that much, did he trust her that much? It could be said that the red-haired girl was developing the same idea Brock had told Ash a couple of days ago (Love).

"What about him?" the Petalburg female asked.

"Drew reminds me of him. His attitude, he´s like a version of Gary made for you, but it looks like the rivalry is focused more on Ash and him. Have you noticed that?" the gym leader inquired the confused younger girl.

"Drew is a lot like Gary huh? Yeah, I also noticed how much his attention has been given to Ash, even if it isn't exactly friendly," May acknowledged what Misty had told her about Drew.

They were speaking in a low voice so the boys remained oblivious to it, Ash and Drew hadn't spoken to each other and kept walking onward. Misty and May discussed how critical Gary and Drew were.

"One time he criticized the fact that I took advice from someone else during the Hoenn Grand Festival," May informed Misty.

"He's right though, you should always follow your heart and do what you think is the right choice," the Cerulean Gym Leader told the coordinator.

"That's precisely what he told me. Over the years he helped me improve a lot in what I do, and we eventually got along better and better," the brown-haired girl told Misty.

Misty listened to every word. With every statement she heard from May, It became clearer as to why there was so much tension between Ash and Drew. Why was he here though, invitation maybe?

Pikachu had been overhearing the whole conversation thanks to his sensitive ears. He too was captivated by how much May had bonded with old rival. The idea worried him, what if Ash found out? It isn't like she told Misty she loved Drew, but they made a lot of progress in their relationship.

The girls chat broke when Ash came a bit closer to her. They stopped quickly, not wanting him to hear their discussion. Ash found it uncomfortable to be pushed out of the female duo´s interaction and left with Drew, who didn't appear to have much interest in talking. He had to ask May why he was here? _It isn't a very personal question,_ he assumed so he took a shot at asking.

"Hey May, why did Drew come anyway, I thought you two didn't get along well?" the boy with the hat was curious.

"Ever since Johto Ash, we got along better, so he was in Petalburg when I decided to go get a ticket to come here. Drew also thought of coming along so here we are now," May explained the reason to her friend.

"Oh ok," Ash said quietly. He made a gulping sound after hearing this. They got along "better" part? What happened to the old arguing situation? Did they get together or something and were keeping it a secret? Were they in love?

The thoughts were tearing his mind. How could he think something like that, there was a possibility he could be wrong though. What did he know? He can´t even determine his own emotions so what can make him believe this. Would he have to hasten like Brock had told him? He brushed the idea away and got on.

"May, have you spoken to Brock lately?" Ash threw another inquiry at her. It might be possible he could get something out of her through random questioning.

"Sadly, I haven't, have you?" May threw the inquiry back at Ash.

"Yeah, just a few days ago to see how he was doing and I told him you were coming to visit," Ash answered the question.

"Oh how is he doing? Still a lover boy, trying to become a great Pokémon Breeder?" May questioned about her oldest friend.

"He's actually studying to be a Pokémon Doctor, when I asked about how he was doing with that, he told me everything was working out fine, just a bit of a challenge. He's still pursuing girls, but he says he´ll be around Nurse Joys the whole time after officially becoming a Pokémon Doctor," the boy let her know about what his Pewter friend has been up to these days.

"Brock is becoming a Pokémon Doctor? That's great! And it's is so like him to think about Nurse Joy," the brunette giggled at her good friend's life.

"Yeah, I´m sure he'll do a great job being a Pokémon Doctor," Ash let out his opinion.

"I'm sure he will, but I wish I could see him again. It's been too long," May said to anyone listening.

Ash nodded, agreeing with what she said. "You know, I´m sure Brock misses each and every one of us and he knows we miss him too. I bet we´ll see each other again," Misty included in the statements.

"Yeah you're right Misty," Ash replied and May looked at her in agreement

"Oh yeah Ash, how has Dawn been? I really miss her, how did it go when you split like us," May stared at him with great curiosity.

"Like you and Misty before her, she was sad about it. After so much time together, the three of us were sad about seperating. Unfortunately, she had to stay in Sinnoh for some photo shots her Buneary had to do. After that she said she would continue her career as a Pokémon Coordinator. I know we'll also see her again too and I bet she will be an even better coordinator," Ash smiled at the thought of how well his bluenette friend was doing right now.

Drew then interrupted, "Wait Dawn, the one that beat you in the Wallace Cup, May?"

"Yeah that's her, she was really impressive and we have been rivals ever since. I can't wait till we meet again," May stated with eagerness.

"She was a rookie wasn't she. How could you lose, since you had more experience," Drew remarked.

This fueled Ash's temper, although Drew would see it as a simple remark, Ash saw it as an insult to his sister-like friend's skills as a coordinator.

"She's a lot better than you, she got runner-up in the Sinnoh Grand Festival! Did you ever get that position? No right, you can criticize me for all I care, but don´t insult my friends like that," Ash´s eyeballs were Charizard flames.

"Ok, my sincerest apologies for the slip of the tongue," Drew shrugged his shoulders.

Ash was about to do the unpredictable until Misty cooled down the fire in him. "Ash, cool it, Drew didn't mean it like that." _What is up with him? _Misty thought.

Pikachu also ordered him to calm down and after a few seconds the boy got himself centered again. "I suppose you're right Misty, it's no one's fault," sighed the distressed boy.

May, was taken back by Ash's anger. She had never seen him so tempered. Drew really pulled the string this time and the more they argued, the farther her hopes of a calm week passed away. She had to tell him right now to keep his own serenity when he was with Drew.

"Ash, you need to calm down more. You have to accept how people are, Drew is just like Gary in the older days, you have to keep that in mind," Misty suggested to him.

His yellow friend patted him on the back with some calming words. Ash shook his head and turned to Drew who had his back facing him. The boy sighed once again, he should've known better. Drew has always been this way, ever since they first met, but why did he get so quick-tempered with him this time. Did it have something to do with the feeling? No, he pushed it aside and found the reason to be because of how sensitive Dawn is and how she would act in this situation. After all, he came to see the girl like the sister he never had, he mentored her in everything just like May. The feelings for both were different though, that must was sure.

May approached him, "Ash, can you promise me you will get along with Drew better from here. You know how Drew can be, that's why I excuse him. You two argued like five times now, I hate seeing my friends fight, and when I saw your reaction, I thought something bad might have happened."

Tears were swelling in her eyes and she hugged him. Drew slightly moved his head to them and saw this. He only closed his eyes and regretted ever coming, it was visible that she liked him and he couldn't do anything. Then again he was Drew, and he wasn´t going to quit without a fight so he set his mind straight again.

Ash's shirt felt a bit wet, but May then let go, "Promise?"

"May, I don't want to hurt you like that, so I promise to do my best," Ash gave her assurance, which she returned with another quick hug. The auburn-eyed teen honestly would try his best, he didn't want to see May in the current state she was in right now multiple times in the future, it would break him.

Misty grinned and admired the ties of friendship, she kneeled down to pet Pikachu who was delighted by the petting as well as the scene. May let go of Ash and the boy just looked at her. The Pallet teen was surprised by May's unexpected affection. This really calmed him down and he would sure to keep his promise to May.

They continued on their way with silence. May had cut the silent night again though, "So Ash, Dawn really got runner-up, that's so great for her first time, but who won anyway?"

"Yep, and it was Zoey. She won and did really good, but it would have been awesome if Dawn had won," Ash told May.

"Oh I remember Zoey, she was good. I enjoyed my battle with her in the Wallace Cup," the brunette mentioned to him.

"Yeah and you won," Ash looked at her with a smile.

"Sure did," May returned the gesture.

Drew tried his best to ignore the scene, focusing on getting to where they needed to be. He made sure to put this under one of his worst days. Misty only gave him a stare, which he didn't notice.

After a long walk they finally arrived at Ash´s home. Everyone was relieved and when they entered, they found Delia still awake and cheerful.

"May, how nice to see you again!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed in joy.

"Hello Delia," May grinned at the friendly mother.

"Oh, you remembered to call me Delia," Ash's mom giggled.

The brunette shook her head and turned to Ash so he could tell her the news.

Before Delia could ask May some questions, Ash interrupted, "Mom we have one more guest. A friend of May's is here, his name is Drew."

The male coordinator came out of hiding and introduced himself to Delia, "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Ketchum," he did a handshake with the adult.

"The pleasure is mine and please, call me Delia," the mother looked joyous as ever and didn't even have a trace of stress over one more guest.

"Mom, he needs a place to sleep so can he stay here?" Ash inquired to Delia.

"Of course, unfortunately though, we don´t have any other rooms except mine and Ash's. The girls will be using Ash´s room so if you don´t mind Drew, can you sleep in the living room couch with Ash?" The Pallet mother questioned the younger person.

Ash hated the sound of that while Drew disliked the idea himself, but he had to be polite so he accepted without a problem. The girls along with Pikachu laughed at the unfortunate events the two boys were facing.

Delia turned to the two females, "Misty, May it's getting late. We will talk more tomorrow, it's so nice to have you two here with us, but go to sleep now ok."

The pair nodded in agreement and hurried upstairs, May and Misty carried clothes, items, and anything else they would need. Pikachu followed close behind them.

Ash reached his arm out, "Hey Pikachu where you going?"

"Pika pi pikachu," the little mouse explained and scurried upstairs.

"Thanks a lot pal," Ash sounded irritated. His best friend had left him to sleep in a warm bed with May or Misty, because the Electric-type disliked sleeping on the floor.

"Ok Drew, you´ll sleep on the couch and Ash you´ll sleep in the sleeping bag." Mrs. Ketchum placed some blankets on the couch that turned in to a single bed for Drew. Ash's jaw dropped, he wasn't going to enjoy this night for sure, one for being with Drew and second for sleeping on the ground.

Drew found the bed good enough to sleep on and sunk in after changing to sleeping pants and a white shirt in the bathroom, which Ash had also done after Drew came out. They brushed their teeth one at a time without a word. "Goodnight you two," Delia yawned and headed upstairs.

The green-haired boy fell asleep, hoping this would all be worth it in the end. Ash felt alone after his partner abandoned him, but after such a long day he was still able to sleep easily.

May and Misty had already gotten in to their respective sleeping places. Misty decided to let May sleep on the bed with Pikachu and she would sleep in a sleeping bad herself. When Pikachu had arrived in their room they found it funny on how he would leave his best friend for comfort.

"Goodnight Misty," May told the red-head.

"Night May," the gym leader responded.

Something then alerted both Ash and Misty; they never got a chance to ask her about her performance at the Johto Grand Festival. Misty would make sure to ask her tomorrow and Ash thought the same, but he also found it odd how she hadn't asked him about the Sinnoh League either, but he was responsible for that since he could have told her anyway, but everyday it just slipped his mind.

The five, including Pikachu fell asleep, days of action were heading their way for this week. What is going to happen? Was the question though.


	11. Typhlosion is Explosion

Chapter 11: Rolling in the Deep

The Dodrio had done its usual Roost ability to wake up the residents of Pallet Town. With the roost and gleaming sun all the inhabitants of Pallet Town awoke with a yawn. There was only one residence the sun and Normal/Flying-type Pokémon failed to awaken. That was the Ketchum residence; no one had awakened yet, well almost no one.

Not even a resident of Pallet, the boy got out of bed. He looked to the person he had to sleep with last night and only stared intensely. Almost immediately did he brush his teeth without making a sound. His rose-colored toothpaste and green toothbrush were his objects to get this day ready. He would shower once he came back from his destination.

He had no desire on waking up anyone from their sleep at 7:00 am with the sounds of the shower. Slowly the boy fixed his hair and put on his usual purple clothing, with a black shirt under as well as the turquoise pants. Drew reached for his Pokeballs and exited out the door.

"I know we were planning on training later today, but I bet even then we wouldn´t get any real practice done," the boy flicked his hair and went right to a meadow where he could train.

Drew made sure that it was far enough to prevent any noise that would wake up any other sleeping inhabitant of Pallet Town. As he walked up the meadow he was thinking about the frustration from last night.

"Does May really love Ash? How can I demonstrate that I´m the better one? Ugh, this is going to mess up my training. I can be with May if I want to, it´s as simple as that, because I´m not as dense as that boy," the emerald-haired coordinator found reassurance in himself.

When he reached for the perfect spot he reached for one of his Pokeballs. He smirked as he held it in his hand. "Go Typhlosion!"

Out came the Volcano Pokémon roaring with enormous pride in its pride. The coordinator recollected the time in which led to the result of getting this arrogant Pokémon. May and him were just revisiting New Bark Town, while traveling to Mt. Silver, which is known for its annual Johto League Battles and for the Johto Grand Festival.

While they were there, they ran in to an injured Cyndaquil that had been crushed by a gigantic tree on the outskirts of town. Drew was determined to help the defenseless little guy. He recalled being incredibly stressed because of the helpless look the Cyndaquil had. It cried out "Quil!" every time Drew tried to move the tree. May had also tried to help, but Drew was giving it all he had. Luckily and idea struck him.

**Flashback**

"Go Butterfree!" he called out.

The majestic Bug/Flying-type Pokémon came out with its occasional sound.

"Quick Butterfree, help me by using Confusion to move this," Drew ordered sternly.

It quickly obeyed orders and its eyes glowed blue as well as the tree. Sadly, the weight of the tree had been too much for the Butterfree and Cyndaquil needed help fast before it got even more flattened by the trunk.

May watched in horror, she knew she had to help and remembered her Beautifly. She had no time to call herself stupid because a Pokémon´s life was at risk and she needed to act fast, "I´ll help go Beautifly!"

"Ok Beautifly use Psychic!" Beautifly soon used a multi-colored telekinetic attack that assisted in lifting the tree.

"Good thinking May," Drew complimented her.

"Thanks, now come on we have a Cyndaquil to save," she sounded determined and they both put in more effort than ever.

After countless attempts the power of the Psychic attacks had finally been able to overwhelm the heavy tree. Butterfree and Beautifly quickly put it aside. Drew ran for the Cyndaquil and held it tie as if protecting it from anymore harm.

"Quil…" was the Fire-type´s only response.

"It´s ok little guy we´re going to take you to the a place where they can heal you," Drew gave the little thing a reassuring smile, while the Fire Pokémon rubbed itself against his chest, showing affection.

May couldn´t help find this adorable and like any other time like this it would appear as if she was about to cry. Drew told her to hurry up and she rubbed her tears away as they ran quickly to New Bark Town.

Once they entered the town they found Professor Elm running around in panic, "Help has anyone seen a Cyndaquil!"

The duo realized that he must have been referring to this wounded Cyndaquil and approached him. "Professor is this, the Cyndaquil?" Drew and May said at the same time.

"Hello kids, and thank Arceus you´ve found Cyndaquil, but what happened to him? Why does he look so badly injured," Professor Elm appeared very worried.

"We´ll explain later come on we have to get to your lab quick and heal this Cyndaquil," the green-haired coordinator replied strictly.

"Yes of course get in to my jeep," Elm had ordered quickly.

"Thank you Professor," May thanked him and the three drove to the lab where they ran at lightning speed.

When they got to the examination room, "Put him on this table," the professor demanded.

Drew slowly put the Fire Mouse Pokémon on the bed so Professor Elm could exam it and cure it. "I´ll need you two to wait outside this might take a while."

"No way, I want to make this Cyndaquil is safe and healthy," Drew snapped at Elm, his frustration obviously overcoming his politeness.

Professor Elm sighed; there was no use in arguing with a boy like Drew so he had no choice, but to let them stay. "Very well, but be patient."

The male coordinator nodded and asked May, "Are you going to stay?"

"Of course, I´ll stick right here with you hoping for the best," May informed her old rival and friend.

Her company made Drew calm down a bit as he observed Elm put some creams and give some oxygen to Cyndaquil. Luckily for the poor thing, May and Drew had arrived to it in time.

Elm told them that if it had been under that tree any longer its lungs might´ve been crushed and the worst might have happened. Drew and May´s eyes widened this and were glad that Arceus had helped them in a time like this.

"It will be about two days before Cyndaquil can do anything, are you two willing to wait for this little guy?" Professor Elm questioned the pair.

"Yes, the Grand Festival isn´t for another two months. This won´t be a delay," Drew answered the professor as May nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," Professor Elm´s stern face that he had for some hours had vanished with a smile and so did the pair´s since they were now certain Cyndaquil would make a quick recovery.

"By the way Professor Elm, what do you have to do with this Cyndaquil," May inquired him.

"You see last night during the storm Cyndaquil was outside along with Totodile and Chikorita. When there was thunder occurring all of them had come back inside, except for Cyndaquil. I was so troubled by its disappearance, I could only blame myself. All day and last night I searched for it. The three of them were suppose to be getting ready for a trainer that was supposed to pick up his Pokémon in three days," Professor Elm explained the situation to the two coordinators.

They completely understood the problem, but now they were only thankful that they found the mouse. For the next two days, they stayed at Professor Elm´s lab and once Cyndaquil had been fully healed they rushed to see it.

"Professor is Cyndaquil in one piece?" Drew ran up to Professor who was in his room where he did his studies.

"Yes, I´ll bring him right now," Professor Elm told them as he walked in to the examination room.

About a minute later he came back with a Cyndaquil that held open arms for Drew.

Professor Elm let Cyndaquil free and leaped for Drew. "Looks like it really likes you Drew," May giggled.

"Guess it does, after all Drew you were motivated to help this little fella," Professor Elm smiled cheerfully.

"Cyndaquil!" the fire mouse joyfully pronounced.

"Good to see you again to little guy," the LaRousse boy grinned at the little Fire-type.

Elm and May watched Drew embrace the adorable thing so lovingly. May thought she´d never see the day he´d be so sweet to someone like this, she gave him a smirk as she stared. "You know Drew, I think you should keep this Cyndaquil, it really likes you and I know you´d raise it well," the professor commented to the emerald-haired coordinator, whom turned his attention to what Elm said.

"You really think so huh? Well what do you say Cyndaquil," the boy asked the little innocent Pokémon.

The Fire-type leaped off his arms to land on the floor. It got on its hind legs and squealed, "Cyndaquil!" as it´s back sprang with flames.

May laughed at this, "I think that´s a yes Drew."

"Well alright then, from here on out you and me are partners. We´ll train hard, but I know you can do it and you´ll be able to compete in Pokémon Contests," Drew assured his new- found pal.

"Quil!" the fire mouse said with a joyous tone as everyone in the room laughed.

**End of Flashback**

He thought to himself, those were great days when there wasn´t anything like this to think about. On their way to Mt. Silver Drew trained Cyndaquil until it evolved in to a Quilava. It was faster it was stronger and Drew used him in the semi-finals when he faced Solidad once again. She was stronger than ever and her Slowbro had knocked out his Roserade, while he made her Lapras faint. Quilava looked like it was about to give up as well until it evolved.

Before the eyes of Solidad and the crowd looking at the battle, Quilava evolved in to Typhlosion and it unleashed its ability Blaze. It used an overwhelming Flamethrower against an exhausted Slowbro that was unable to dodge it. Due to the increased power in its fire attacks thanks to Blaze and its evolution, Slowbro could fall at any moment.

Following that Drew ordered a Sunny Day and Slowbro made a final stand by using Hyper Beam and Typhlosion was ordered to release a Solarbeam. The powerful beams collided and there was beam struggle. However Typhlosion´s sheer power overpowered the Hyper Beam, and ultimately defeated Slowbro and let Drew progress to the finals.

Ever since it became a Typhlosion it became cocky and had become powerful enough to win all of its battles as a Typhlosion. He was sure to use him training today, after all Typhlosion stilled needed work in coordinating.

The Volcano Pokémon turned to Drew for a command, "All right Typhlosion we are going to practice coordinating with Roserade."

Typhlosion acknowledged this and began for some practice. "Go Roserade!"

Out came a striking Grass/Poison-type Pokémon. It got up from its knees in an elegant manner and eyed Typhlosion. "Alright let´s begin! Typhlosion use Sunny Day and now Roserade use Weather Ball!"

Typhlosion started to create intense sun rays as Roserade proceeded to use a spherical fire. "Continue Typhlosion with Fire Spin!" as the fire attack encircled the flame ball. Then Drew snapped his fingers and Typhlosion added more power that started to make the beam look like a dragon.

"Roserade Solarbeam!" he ordered and the Bouquet Pokémon shot a Solarbeam through the gaps in the Fire Spin and once it hit the Weather Ball the whole dragon-shaped beam shot out in sparkles.

"Let´s wrap this up Roserade use a combination of Magical Leaf and Sweet Scent and Typhlosion use Swift!" Drew made his final command.

Roserade let out at a Sweet Scent at the same as unleashing a Magical Leaf, Typhlosion shot a barrage of Swifts and soon the air was covered in what looked like stars with rainbow sparkles from the Magical Leaf. The sky was glistening completely and with a pleasant red aroma, but couldn´t stand out from the bright colors. Drew took a bow once the sparkles came down.

"That was good you guys, keep this up and we´ll win the next Grand Festival for sure," he complimented the duo.

Typhlosion roared with pride at the remark, while Roserade also took a bow.

"Now let´s continue," the coordinator gave them an order.

* * *

><p>May was awaking after smelling some cooking. She looked around to find Misty still sleeping. Pikachu had also still been sleeping. May smiled at the two sleepyheads and read the clock, which said 9:02 am.<p>

She thought Ash´s mom was the one cooking, and thought it´d be best to get out of bed. "Pikachu wake up," May told Pikachu as she moved him back and forth.

"Pika?" the yellow mouse woke up.

"Hey Pikachu time to wake up, Delia is already cooking can you go downstairs to let her know we´re wake," the brunette asked him.

"Pi," Pikachu got up and pointed to the door.

"Yeah, I´ll open it up in a sec, after waking up Misty," May told the little mouse.

"Pika pi," the rodent acknowledged.

"Hey Misty, wake up it´s 9," May moved Misty.

"Huh? What? Oh morning May," the red-head wiped the sand off her eyes.

"Morning Misty, I thought it was getting late, so it would be best to wake up," May explained to her friend.

"Yeah your right come on," Misty suggested to her.

May opened the door so Pikachu ran out, while girls followed close behind. When they got downstairs they found Drew´s bed empty.

"Huh? Where´s Drew?" the coordinator appeared a bit puzzled.

"May be he´s in the kitchen come on we have to wake this Snorlax up," the gym leader turned to a sleeping Ash.

"Ash wake up," the boy´s Hoenn friend tried to wake him up. She tried the same thing repeatedly.

"No use, guess he´s gotten worse can´t he even smell the food?" May said to Misty who agreed with her.

"I know," Misty snapped her fingers and whispered in May´s ear.

"So you want us to scream his name in his ear?" the girl in the red nightgown.

"Yep, whaddaya say?" Misty asked him.

"Ok sure, this will be funny," May giggled

They both went on each of Ash´s respective ears and yelled "Wake up Ash!"

He woke up in an instant and was so alert, his ears felt like they had been ripped off. "What´s the big idea you two?" still making sure his ear worked.

"Well you wouldn´t wake up so we had to take another procedure, morning Ash," Misty gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, how you been sleepyhead?" the Petalburg girl chortled.

"Morning and I´m fine thank you for asking, but I was wondering when I am going to wake up in a normal manner," Ash appeared a bit bothered.

"Well breakfast should be ready so I was wondering if you were going to get up or not," the water gym leader gave her arm and gave him a wink.

Ash chuckled, "I guess you know I can´t say no to food."

Misty pulled him up and said, "Guess I know you too well." The red-haired girl smiled and giggled a bit.

May might have taken this exchange of gestures between the two a bit literal because she got a bit frustrated at it. She quickly shook it off, not wanting to make things seem misleading.

"Hey where´s Drew?" the boy took notice of his absence.

"May be in the kitchen, come on let´s go eat," May led the pair.

When they entered they found Delia making all sorts of delicious foods: chocolate chip pancakes, a small cake frosted with chocolate, some scrambled eggs with bacon, and French toast.

"Whoa, I´m trying everything right now!" the teen hurried to his eat to find Pikachu eating his very own pancake, and enjoyed every bite of it.

"Oh hello kids, how´d you sleep?" Delia questioned all of them.

"We slept fine!" the girls spoke together.

"Speak for yourselves; I had to sleep on the floor while Drew got the bed," the raven-haired boy muttered.

"Speaking of sleep where is Drew?" Misty asked.

"Pika pika," Pikachu looked around also confused about Drew´s whereabouts.

"That´s strange where could he have gone?" Drew´s rival spoke.

"Well his loss, he won´t get a chance to eat any of this great food," the rude teen boy was speaking in between munches.

"I´m sure he went out to get some fresh air, he´ll be back soon. When I woke up I found him gone too, which was like at 8:30," Mrs. Ketchum informed.

"Guess you´re right he knows what he is doing," the Hoenn girl agreed with Ash´s mother.

"Come on let´s eat," Misty cheered because even the red-head was starving.

"Oh yeah, I need to call my mom and dad to let them know I´m here. Before we went to port they told me to call," the coordinator told them.

"Everything is going to be gone after your back thanks to the boy with the rude manners," the Water-type gym leader eyed Ash.

"What me?" Ash spoke with his mouth full, Misty only gave a sigh.

"Sure May, go ahead and use the phone," Delia had told the female coordinator.

"Thank you," the blue-eyed girl went for the phone.

She began to dial the number of her house and hoped someone would pick up. When the beeping ended she found that it was her dad that had picked up. "Well this is a surprise how are you May?" the kind father asked.

Caroline and Max soon appeared on the screen, "Hello sweetie, how´s everything?"

"Hey May, how´s Kanto?" Max greeted his sister.

"Hello everyone, I´m fine I couldn´t call last night because I got to Ash´s place late," the daughter of Norman and Caroline told them.

"We understand May, how´s Ash?" Norman questioned her daughter.

"He´s doing great Ash, still the same and his friend Misty is here to so it´s great so far," May assured her family.

"Oh and how about Drew, dear?" the brunette´s mother asked her.

"Ummm he´s doing fine, He´s not here right, but I think he went out to take a look of Pallet," the sapphire-eyed girl told the trio.

"Hey I heard my name May," Ash popped up.

"Ash, you startled me I was just mentioning you to my mom and dad," the coordinator told her friend.

Ash turned to face the screen, "Hey everyone how are you doing!" The cheerful boy waved his hand at them.

May´s family greeted their daughter´s good friend, "How have you been Ash, gotten stronger?"

"You bet Norman, I can´t wait till my next battle," Ash put on his usual determined look for them.

"I´m sure you have, do you have your next destination?" May´s father asked him.

"Not yet, but since I have guests I don´t think I´ll be on the go for another week," the raven-haired boy chuckled.

Max was the next to speak, "So Ash how´d you do in the Sinnoh League? I never got a chance to see your performance."

"Oh well, I got in to the Top 4, but I lost to this guy named Tobias who used a Darkrai and a Latios," the trainer informed the younger boy.

"Bet I could have won," Max gave him a cocky smile.

"Gee, how nice of you to say that," Ash said in an irritated tone.

"Ignore him Ash, he´s just jealous that you´ve started competing in battles, while he still has a long way to go," Max´s older sibling defended her pal.

"Hey I´m starting in just a few months," the boy with glasses snapped at him.

There argument however was put aside when Norman began to speak again, "Top 4, Ash that´s really impressive. With each League Battle you raise higher through the ranks, you might even win the next league out there."

"Thank you Norman, you bet I´ll win the next league," Ash assured Norman and his family.

May had gotten a bit uncomfortable as all this league and top rank stuff kept going on. She knew exactly why she felt it. Hearing Ash say Top 4 made her feel guilty that she actually one a competition that could actually fulfill her dreams, while Ash still had trouble climbing the ladder. How would she tell him, would she have to lie to save him the anger and jealousy for denying her dream while he had supported her even when he wasn´t there?

"Ash what´s taking you so long?" Misty appeared in the background.

"Misty!" Max yelled from the video screen.

Misty soon got closer and was on the screen herself with her friends. "Hello Max, how you been?" she spoke softly to the boy she shared the position of the youngest with.

"Good, I really wish I was there," the little boy spoke in jealousy.

"Don´t worry, Max we´ll see each other again real soon and do you still remember what spoke about at Mt. Moon?" the red-head was speaking to him.

"Sure did," the boy in the green pajamas laughed.

"Oh good, so you two must be Max and May´s parents it´s a pleasure," the gym leader saluted the elder pair.

"The pleasure is all ours dear," Caroline stated sweetly.

"The honor is mine Misty; I hear you´re a gym leader correct?" Norman inquired the red-haired girl.

"Yep that´s right, for the Cerulean Gym and I´m aiming to be the greatest Water-type trainer there is. I also hear you´re a Normal-type gym leader?" the red-head gave her own tone of determination along with an inquiry.

"That´s a very honorable goal Misty, my family and I will be supporting you all the way, and I also happen to be the Petalburg Gym Leader, " the Normal-type gym leader

"Thank you sir, and I´m sure you gave Ash a hard battle," the water gym leader gave Ash a sly smile.

"Hey, I got my badge anyways," Ash retorted at his friend.

"Relax Ash, I´m just saying," Misty giggled.

The four members of Norman´s family laughed, "Well everyone I think we should get back to breakfast. I´ll talk to you guys soon," May proclaimed to them.

"Alright sweetie, bub-bye you three," May´s mother waved innocently at the trio with a smile.

"Awww, ok see ya sis, Ash, Misty," Max gave a farewell to the three himself.

"It was great talking to you guys, we´ll talk more soon," Norman gave his own farewell as well.

"Bye," the three teens waved and said in simultaneously.

Immediately, the faces of the seven disappeared from their respective screens. The trio went back in to kitchen to find Pikachu eating most the pancakes.

Ash was shocked, "Pikachu you ate most of our pancakes."

"I didn´t even know he could eat that much," May had also appeared dazed.

"That just shows how much he enjoyed them," a stunned Misty had also stated.

"Pikachu!" the electric mouse fist pumped in the air, praising the delicious pancakes.

"That´s ok you guys I made more," Delia faced them with another batch of pancakes.

"Alright," May and Ash high-fived each other, knowing their appetites they would probably eat the most. Misty just thanked Mrs. Ketchum for bothering to make another set of pancakes.

May and Ash served every individual food there was to their plate and made no hesitation to eat without manners. Misty ate like a normal person along with Delia, not even Pikachu ate normally today.

Misty gave a sigh, "That´s one thing Ash and May have you common."

"What do we have in common?" halted their eating with food still in their mouths. They faced each other laughed, Ash almost choked on his food.

"That´s what I mean," Misty couldn´t help, but smile at her friend´s silly behavior.

"So May, how are your contests going?" Delia questioned the younger female.

Then a red-head´s thought flashed in to her mind, the Johto Grand Festival. The topic of contests alerted May, this was the part where she had to lie.

Misty intervened in the conversation, "Hey May, how´d you do in the Johto Grand Festival?"

Ash then also grew curious, as well as Pikachu when he climbed on his master´s shoulder. "Oh yeah May, how´d it go? We never got a chance to ask you that since there was too much going on lately," the raven-haired boy chuckled.

May needed to think of something quick, she had to make sure she wasn´t nervous. The brunette coordinator let out some air and spoke, "Well I got runner-up, but Blaziken and Venusaur lost. I still think they did an awesome job though, I´ve never gotten that high before."

"That´s wonderful May, it isn´t easy getting there," Delia congratulated her.

"Wow that´s awesome, except it would have been so great if you won. You were so close to getting to your dream, I still have a long way," Ash laughed a bit, but he was also jealous on the inside that the student he mentored got runner-up, a position he hasn´t even reached after competing in four leagues.

Misty felt like something wasn´t right about this scene, but she wouldn´t put her finger on it. She thought it´d be best to just ignore after all the mind can play tricks, "So who won May?" was her inquiry.

"It was Drew, his Pokémon were stronger than ever and he did a really great job. He trained for so long he´s earned it," the coordinator lied.

This comment made Ash cringe, Drew won and she was ok with it. He let a sigh out, her best friend´s chances of winning were taking by him, but she was friends with him so there was nothing he could say that insulted Drew, that would be breaking his promise. Then an idea beamed in to his head, he´d enjoy training with a Top Coordinator and it´d help him a lot.

"That´s really good for Drew and May I bet you did a fantastic job out there too," the Water-type gym leader praised her. She thought it´d be best to not ask Drew about being a Top Coordinator because that must be why his ego is so high and knowing Ash this would result in chaos.

The black-haired trainer also thought it would be best not to bring it up with Drew or else his self-image would boost even higher than it already was. Pikachu was a bit disappointed at May´s loss, but like Misty and Ash he considered that it would be best not increase the boy´s arrogance or else it could cause a problem between his friend and the LaRousse Coordinator. This especially meant since Drew had achieved his dream and Ash hadn´t, which would be Drew´s weapon to taunt his best friend.

"How come he isn´t somewhere else then, I mean it´s not a rude comment, I just figured Top Coordinators had the option of going worldwide?" Ash gave May a question.

"He thought he liked traveling like this, better and he was more intent on becoming stronger than gaining popularity," the Hoenn coordinator explained to her Kanto friend about it.

"That´s determination, I would do the same though if it were my dream to just be #1 rather than be popular and rich," Ash thought at the pointless life we would have to just have fame and money. He was more of a wanderer type of person, he enjoyed traveling like always had, it was always more fun and it would improve his skills better.

"Wonder when he´s coming back?" Misty inquired still a bit suspicious about the discussion.

"Yeah, there´s hardly anything left for him," the raven-haired trainer found only two pancakes and a little bit of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"I can always make more for him," Mrs. Ketchum offered to cook more.

"No need Delia, Drew doesn´t eat much. I think this is good enough for him," the blue-eyed girl told her.

"Oh well ok then," the loving mother gave a smile, however she proceeded to clean empty dishes.

"So Ash tell me more about the Sinnoh League," the Petalburg girl was interested.

"Well I fought my Sinnoh rival, Paul and that was one of the greatest battles I ever had. He almost beat me with his Electivire and Drapion," the trainer spoke with excitement.

"It was the one with the purple hair right Ash?" Misty asked her old friend.

"Yeah that was him, he was a serious guy who mistreated his Pokémon and released them if they didn´t live up to his standards. After our battle though, I sensed a change in him, from there he would change the way he treated Pokémon and I got his respect after it," Ash described his most serious rival ever.

"It´s good that he changed, because I don´t like people who act like that," the girl in the red nightwear said with Misty who was in her yellow nightwear agreed.

"Yeah, but he helped a lot in becoming a better trainer, wonder where he could be now," Ash thought to himself.

"What about Tobias?" May questioned him about the mysterious man.

"Tobias was one critical guy; he was the strongest person I´ve ever battled. Most of my Pokémon were taken out by his Darkrai, but they fought great. It wasn´t until Sceptile battled him that he fainted and used Latios. Sceptile had no energy to fight back and lost, Pikachu took the dragon on and they both ended up fainting, but since he had four Pokémon left he advanced," the trainer spoke a bit saddened at the memory.

Misty couldn´t believe there was such a powerful opponent out there, she recalled seeing the intense battle on TV where Ash fought valiantly against the man. May trembled at such a potent adversary, "I´m sorry Ash, I bet if you didn´t face Tobias you could´ve won. It just scares me to think what his other four Pokémon were."

"May be more legendaries, but I doubt something like Arceus. Tobias told me though I gave him a great battle and I was the only one that ever defeated his Darkrai. I was proud Pikachu, Sceptile and all my other friends, right buddy," the young teen petted his Pikachu.

"Pika!" the yellow mouse loved the petting and his trainer.

"I was sad about the loss, but then I realized there´s always room for improvement and if I trained harder I could beat an opponent like that next time. With you guys here it makes it all the better too!" the boy stated with pure fortitude.

May felt guilt though, the more Ash talked about this the more she got saddened. He did his best and lost while she already got to that point. Then they heard the doorknob of the front entrance turn. When they figured out whom it was a boy with green hair entered the kitchen.

"Drew, where have you been?" the female coordinator asked the male coordinator.

"I was out taking a look," the boy informed.

"How long have you been out," the water gym leader asked him.

"It´s around 10 right, like three hours," Drew told Misty.

"Were you out training?" Ash asked him next.

"That might be it," the green-haired boy flicked his hair.

Tension between the two could be sensed, as they eyed each other. Ash only grinded his teeth at how much of a hotshot this guy thought he was, when they trained he made sure he would overcome Drew.

"Drew, there´s some food on the table just let me know if you want more," Ash´s mom told him with a usual joyous grin.

"Thank you, but that will be enough," Drew assured her as went to his chair and began eating some scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Who were you training with Drew?" his rival questioned him.

Drew shifted his direction to her, "I was training with Roserade," he answered. He did not want to tell her he also trained with Typhlosion because he wanted to save for training and give his now male rival a shocker.

"You evolved your Roselia?" asked the Pallet Town teen.

"Yes, it evolved when it came across a Shiny Stone in Ilex Forest, I don´t how it found it, but I was among some bushes and Roselia rushed to it during some training. Before May and I knew it, it evolved in to Roserade. It became much more powerful and helped you gain two of my Johto Ribbons. I even used it battle Solidad in the Grand Festival," Drew informed his rival about the origins of Roserade and its experience in combat.

"Wait, you battled Solidad this time? Is that right May?" Ash asked her and she gave him a nod. This talk about contests made her a little nervous, but lucky for her no one wanted to ask Drew about winning the festival and then brag about it.

"Yeah, she used her Lapras and thanks to Roserade, I managed to overcome its ice attacks by using a Giga Drain," the green-haired boy continued to discuss about Roserade.

"Whoa, you beat Solidad then. I can´t wait to battle Roserade, it must be really strong," the trainer mentioned with enthusiasm.

"You´ll be battling more than just Roserade, Ash," the boy just decided to let him know.

"What do you mean?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"You´ll figure it out," he flicked his hair and gave him a smirk.

The discussion between Drew and Ash ended, leaving the Pallet boy puzzled. "If you´ll excuse me I´ll be in the living room, Delia thank you for the wonderful breakfast," Drew stated, got up and walked out.

"You're welcome Drew," Delia spoke with a cheerful tone.

"Hey May, did you get to battle Harley?" Ash asked May one last question.

"Sure did in the semi-finals and he used A Mismagius and his Banette. I´ve never fought such a creepy duo group. The only difference was Harley had changed by this point, after constantly losing to me he realized he focused more on getting revenge rather than putting concentration on his skill. Solidad was the one that made him realize this. From there we got along better, but he was determined to win. In a good way that is and he very put up such a challenging fight like the last one I had with him. He wasn´t upset like other times, but thought with more training he could get what he wanted, victory. The last time we saw each other we parted in good terms," May had explained the whole situation to Ash.

"Harley changed after all huh? It was about time, but I´m glad he did and what Pokémon did you use?" the black-haired boy questioned as Pikachu and Misty listened intently.

"Glaceon and Beautifly, they were about to lose. He was planning on taking them both out at once with a combination attack, but I beat him to it and prevailed," May explained to the three how the battle worked out.

"That must have been one struggling festival May," Misty added to the discussion.

May shook her head, "Sure was; now how about we get some training done and get ready!"

"You can on that," Ash gave her his usual strong-minded look.

"Come on, we´ll have to shower one at a time. Ladies first," Misty told May and let Ash know the brakes of treating a girl.

Ash only drowned in his own disappointment, wanting to be the first one to be ready. The girls raced ahead to the stairs to prepare themselves. May was the first one and then Misty, while Ash and Drew would be final.

Ash walked in to the living room to find Drew there, watching the news. They were discussing usual things like league, festival, frontier, contest, and gym battle results. Right now they were declaring the victory of a Sinnoh boy named Paul who was in the Hoenn Region and had won his second frontier symbol, the Arcade Symbol when he defeated Arcade Star Dahlia. Next it showed a picture of him with the same serious face as always.

"Hey that´s Paul," Ash turned to face Pikachu, who gave him a confirmation.

"You know that boy?" Drew questioned him.

"Sure do he was my rival in Sinnoh and I beat him the Lily of the Valley Conference," Ash informed him.

"He must be pretty impressive if he was able to beat a Frontier Brain," Drew gave his opinion about the purple-haired boy.

"Yeah, he was really strong, but serious. He always took everything serious," the boy told the green-eyed boy.

"Sounds like the type of person I can get along with," the emerald-eyed boy told the auburn-eyed teen.

Ash wanted to spat and ask him what he meant by that. However he had to be careful with what he said to Drew now to avoid problems. The news informed viewers of Paul´s attempts to defeat the Hoenn Battle Frontier to identify the location of the final Frontier Brain Brandon, whom had been moved from the Kanto Battle Frontier to the Hoenn one. This cleared Ash´s thoughts about what Paul was doing in Hoenn and smiled, Paul was still determined to beat Brandon.

The news then changed to a contest in Verdanturf Town that was won by a coordinator named Dawn. This was her second ribbon won and had just arrived from the Sinnoh Region after three days of a photo shoot for her Buneary in Hearthome City. It showed a picture of the bluenette with her usual smile.

"Dawn, way to go," the trainer murmured.

"Pika pika!" the mouse also cheered for her friend´s victory.

"That´s the famous Dawn, she actually seems very potent. I would enjoy battling an opponent like that," May´s rival had spoken.

"She´s a tough opponent for sure I can tell you that," Ash advised him, remembering what Drew had said last night. He was glad that his opinion was changing about his Sinnoh friend.

The boy from LaRousse City nodded. Suddenly, they heard the girls coming down, their hair dry and in their usual clothes.

"We´re finished," Misty declared to them.

"Yep, we brushed, showered, and fixed our hair and ready for the day," May announced cheerfully.

"Oh good, hey I just heard on TV that Dawn is in Hoenn and won her second ribbon in Verdanturf Town," Ash informed the duo.

"Really, Dawn´s in Hoenn? That´s great, I hope she stops by Petalburg one of these days," May said with joy over hearing the whereabouts of her friend.

"Two ribbons already, that´s fast, good for her, I really want to meet," Misty spoke with eagerness about the famous friend.

"I also heard about Paul, he´s also in Hoenn battling the Hoenn Battle Frontier," Ash let them know also.

"Sounds like you Ash," May grinned at him after mentioning this.

"Yeah, he´s one determined guy, wonder how strong he´s gotten," the boy with the Pikachu wondered.

"Hey what´s that?" Misty turned her attention to the news, which Drew was still watching.

He couldn´t believe what it was reporting. It was yet another sighting of the man in black. He was spotted near Vermillion City after defeating another trainer just as easily. He used a Salamence this time against none other Bruno of the Elite Four. Bruno was out in a route near Vermillion City training until the man in the black coat challenged him. Bruno accepted and faced off against his Salamence, unfortunately he all six of his Pokémon were beaten. Eyewitnesses reported Bruno used several attacks on Salamence that barely fazed the dragon and once the battle ended the man fled at the speed of Arcanine. The fighting elite wasn´t there to interview because he was discussing the situation to the Kanto Police Force and the other members Elite Four as well as the Champion Lance.

The news reporter stated that anyone should please contact an Officer Jenny if they encounter this man, as said before he is hostile. And then the news on this man ended.

Everyone in the room was paralyzed. Drew was shocked at the ability of trainer that can beat down one of the Elite Four so easily, yet hearing about the speed of an Arcanine stunned him even more. Remembering the encounter with an Arcanine during his last visit in Kanto when he had a feud about catching with May, this was what the brunette was also thinking.

Misty looked a bit dazed after hearing this, was there even such a person in existence. Ash was confused along with Pikachu, hearing this a second time sounded more frightening than the first because of the man´s ability to take down Bruno of the Elite Four.

"That´s really scary," May´s legs were shaking.

"How can anyone be so strong and yet move around so fast?" Misty spoke, her mouth opened.

"Let´s just hope we don´t encounter this guy, I doubt any one of us can have the strength to an Elite Four member, so there is no use in believing we can beat an opponent like this," Drew had stated to them.

"Drew´s right, but let´s forget about it. I´m sure this guy won´t come as far as Pallet, Vermillion is miles away from here," Ash gave them reassurance, Drew agreed with him and so did Misty. May was a bit paranoid though.

"What if he comes here though," May felt paranoia.

"May don´t get hysterical, Drew, Misty, and I are here and we will all look for each other," Ash assured her and they all followed his lead.

"Pika pi!" the mouse also gave his own assurance. May let out a deep breath and calmed down.

"Thank you guys, now how about we get going," the brunette recommended.

"Yeah, I´ll hit the shower," Ash ran to the bathroom with Pikachu behind him.

No one had spoken in his absence. Everyone was busy thinking about what they heard on the news. All of them tried to shake off and focus on strategies for practice. When May thought about Dawn she was happy to hear of her progress and relaxed. Not too long after, Ash came down all done, brushed, showered and in his Sinnoh Attire.

"I´m next," Drew said and headed upstairs.

Ash and Pikachu didn´t speak either. Training was in their heads and was ready to give their friends one of the best training sessions ever. Misty was preparing to choose a Pokémon to use at Oak´s Lab. May thought she should transfer her Pokémon from her home to the lab so all of them were there and could choose more wisely on to train with.

Eventually Drew finally came down, having down everything all the three had done before him. His was fresh for the sunny day and soon they got everything they needed.

"Mom, we´re going to Professor Oak´s Laboratory and then walk around Pallet Town, we´ll be back by dusk," Ash let his mother know about how they were planning their day.

"Alright sweetie, you five take care now," Delia told them.

"Ok, Delia we´ll be back soon bye," May said goodbye to the mother.

"See you later Delia," Misty also waved goodbye.

"See you soon Delia," Drew made his farewell," as he waved as well.

"Bye mom," Ash told her as they began exiting the house.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said bye too.

"Bye everyone!" Mrs. Ketchum also said as she waved bye to the walking trainers.

Soon they were out of sight and Delia was left alone. She looked around the house to find it a mess with unfixed beds and some dirty dishes. She let out a sigh, but then smiled, "Come out Mr. Mime!"


	12. Double Battles

Chapter 12: Next Go Round

"Butterfree use Confusion on your Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, and PoisonPowder," Drew commanded his butterfly-like friend.

Soon the Pokémon's eyes glowed blue and so did the various gaseous matters, the orange of Stun Spore, the silver of the Sleep Powder, and the purple of Poison Powder were being manipulated. Butterfree turned the three status attacks in to three different colored twisters.

"Now combine them!" the emerald-haired trainer ordered.

The tornado-shaped status effects were mixed to make a multi-colored twister. The specks of powder were shining bright and the orange overlapped the purple, while the silver overlapped the orange, and the purple overlapped the silver and so on.

Drew flicked his hair, and smirked; "Now Butterfree end it with an Energy Ball!"

A green compact energy ball was shot out by the Butterfly Pokémon and aimed for the twister. When it made impact everything dispersed and there was multiple colors scattering everywhere.

"Seadra use Dragon Pulse!" and a powerful dragon technique got shot out after being ordered by Misty.

The attack directed its path at a solid gigantic rock that was the size of a Tyranitar. The green Dragon-Type move dissolved after leaving the stone in pebbles. A Gible soon launched its own dragon assault. Misty had to think quick before it would inflict pain on her Water-type Pokémon.

"Use Twister!" the gym leader quickly ordered and a twister was launched out at the Dragon Pulse, Gible had unleashed.

Thankfully for Misty, the Twister countered the Dragon Pulse and sent it back at the small dragon. The little creature soon fell backward with swirl eyes, indicating its defeat by the superior Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip on the branch to dodge the Sludge Bomb," the raven-haired trainer demanded.

The Grass-type released its vines to grab hold of the tree branch to swing itself in to midair in order to dodge the barrage of sludge attacks. While in the air Muk tired to aim precisely, but the starter managed to avoid the torrent of sludge.

"Charge a Solarbeam," Ash called out to the Pokémon.

Muk had no other option, but keep on using a volley of sludge. Bulbasaur descended while charging its attack and moving away from the vicious offense from Muk and the intensity grew between them.

"Now!" the black-haired boy shouted with Pikachu watching with interest as well.

"Bulbsaaauurrr!" the Grass/Poison-type let loose of the Solarbeam.

The energy blast was launched at the gooey Poison-type and was a direct hit; "Muuuuk!" was the creature´s cry in pain.

"I should probably call mom and dad to transfer my Pokémon here, I forgot all about when we spoke this morning. I really need to get some training done, but I would like to have Venusaur, Glaceon, and Blaziken here too," May was speaking to no one in particular as she searched for Professor Oak´s phone.

The brunette looked around for the phone, "Hmmm where could it be, I really wanna train with Drew, Misty, or Ash rather than be looking for the phone. It would be so cool to train with one of Ash´s Pokémon like Misty is training with some of his."

Anxious was building up in the girl and she had a large urge to practice. Finally when she entered the living room had she found the video phone. Oak´s Laboratory is a lot bigger than it looks, that she knew for sure.

"Found it! Now to make that call," the coordinator smiled and started dialing. Once she finished she would hear the beeping sounds and wait until someone answered. The video screen just showed the words "contacting".

Someone picked up and was revealed to be Caroline, "Hello May, how come you called so soon?" she asked sweetly.

"Hey mom, I wanted to talk to dad about transferring from Pokémon here to Professor Oak´s Lab," the girl in the green bandana informed her mother.

"Oh well I´ll call him right now dear, you know that I have no clue on how does type of things work. Wait right here sweetie," the brunette mother told her and left to fetch her husband.

"Ok," the brunette daughter smiled and waited.

The video screen was still on and May´s house could be seen. There wasn´t much noise and not even Max showed up. Then Norman appeared on the screen ready to speak with his daughter.

"Hey May, I hear you want me to transfer your Pokémon to Oak´s Lab," Norman saluted her and spoke about the topic.

"Hi dad, yeah I need the Blaziken, Venusaur, and Glaceon for some practice if you don´t mind," the sweet girl let her father know.

"Of course not May, just wait by the Pokémon Transfer and I´ll immediately send the three to the lab," the man said to her daughter.

"K dad, I´ll be waiting," May told him and went to the Pokémon Transfer Machine, which lucky for her was right next to the phone.

Both of them didn´t hang up, but they left their spots to do what they needed to do in order to transfer the machine.

Norman was walking in to the greenhouse, this was where the Pokémon Transfer was located and where May´s other Pokémon were residing. He walked around searching for them and it didn´t take too long.

There in a pasture of grass he found Glaceon and Venusaur napping and Blaziken were resting against a tree. "Hey guys, May needs you in Pallet Town so get ready to be transferred alright," the gym leader discussed with the trio.

Blaziken nodded as he got up, while Glaceon also sat up, Venusaur also got up. The three of them were beginning for the process, Norman reached for their respective Pokeballs, "Return," he stated as a red flash put the three of them in their balls.

He later walked to another section of the greenhouse to find his three Pokémon slacking, which was typical as it ran in their nature. Norman couldn´t keep his child waiting so he wasted no time in getting to the machine.

When he arrived at the machine he spoke, "Alright time to send these Professor Oak´s." The mechanism had a tray to put six Pokeballs, with a lid to cover it. There was also a keyboard that helped direct the Pokeballs destination.

May´s father placed all three and started dialing the correct numbers that marked the location of Oak´s lab. Once he was done he pressed a final key and the balls vanished in thin air after an electric spark. Technology is a fascinating and remarkable thing, Norman thought.

"I should get back to the phone to see if May received them," Norman spoke to himself and started heading back to his house.

The brown-haired coordinator waited for the Pokeballs to appear and within seconds an electric spark occurred and through thin air three Pokeballs appeared. "Awesome I should let dad know I got the three of them," the brunette smiled and sat down to pick up the phone.

Her dad soon showed his face on the screen, "May, did you get all three of them?"

"Yeah thanks dad!" the coordinator cheered and thanked her dad.

"That´s great well May I guess this is goodbye. We´ll be speaking to you soon ok honey," Norman told her daughter.

"Ok dad, see you guys soon," May grinned and the two waved farewell as they disappeared from each other´s screens.

May got up from her seat; the lab was weird since neither Tracey nor Professor Oak weren´t here. Tracey had gone out to Viridian City to fetch some stuff from the Professor, while Oak was out researching in Viridian Forest. When Drew, Ash, Misty, and her arrived the two were about to leave.

Both of them were really glad to see the brunette again. They welcomed her to the lab and they introduced themselves to Drew as well, who was very polite to them. They told them that were leaving to get some work done outside so it was their job to keep the place in shape and that´s what the four of them did.

"Now I can get to practice, wonder where Ash, Drew, and Misty could be though?" May searched around from them as she exited the lab to the field. Professor Oak´s ranch was large and they could be anywhere.

The Hoenn female dropped it though; she might as well get some training. She reached for the seven Pokeballs she had placed in her fanny pack. "Come on out everyone!" she cheered and the seven all came out.

Before her stood Munchlax, Wartortle, Glaceon, Blaziken, Venusaur, Skitty, and Beautifly. They all appeared pretty cheerful about being out on open space and happily greeted their trainer.

"Hey you guys, we´re at Professor Oak´s ranch so I need you to behave good and not cause trouble. This where Ash also leaves his Pokémon to hangout so right now everyone except Blaziken can go off search for them and have fun. By the way we´ll also stop by here every day for some training and I´ll get through all of you during the week we´re here so for now you´re free to go!" May joyfully announced as everyone, except Blaziken left to run around the grass. May's Pokémon happily reunited with Ash, but the most pleased was Bulbasaur, although shocked at first by how much his student had grown, he was proud of the how strong it had gotten.

"Bulbasaur, bulba," Bulbasaur extended its vine for a handshake.

Venusaur though, did something she'd normally do because of her playful behavior, she extended both her vines and picked up Bulbasaur, "Venu venusaur saur," the Pokémon smiled as it held Bulbasaur.

May's Pokémon strongest Pokémon, Blaziken, only agreed to come to the ranch in hopes of battling Ash's Pokémon, including Ash's Sceptile. When they caught gaze of each other, the Hoenn starters smirked at each other, rivals forever in their minds. The fire fighter was eager to settle the score with the cocky lizard once and for all since they ended in a draw in their last battle, which was the Terracotta Contest. That was far behind now and Blaziken was stronger than ever from the time in Johto.

"Alright Blaziken, I know you´re anxious for a battle, but we need to train a bit first to make sure we´re on that track," May stated her first Pokémon.

"Blaze!" the Fire/Fighting-type Pokémon agreed as its fists flared with fire.

"Ok since your specialty is combat we should work on that," the brunette recommended while the proud Pokémon nodded.

"Alright start off with Quick Attack and charge for the tree in front of you!" the coordinator sent out a command.

The Pokémon built up incredible speed and could hardly been seen, "Now change to a Sky Uppercut, let´s pretend this is Sceptile!" its trainer ordered.

Blaziken imagined Sceptile about to use a Leaf Blade to hit directly at Blaziken, but the fierce fighter would duck and unleash a Sky Uppercut. In reality it released a powerful punch that tore the tree and sent it flying.

"Good Blaziken, most would expect you to attack head on, but that´s a good technique for evasion and offense," the girl in the red blouse complimented, however she was serious. In Johto she had gotten a lot more serious about training, despite the fact that she would still be her usual self outside of battle.

"Now let´s try a different form of fighting back, use Quick Attack again on another tree," May carried out the next order.

Like before Blaziken charged for the next tree with phenomenal speed, "Now go to the side at the right point to use Blaze Kick!"

May shouted out the demand and Blaziken used correct timing and moved to the side to unleash a fiery kick. It left the tree collapsing with burn marks. Blaziken´s trainer thought that if the opponent had a complete defense on direct attacks even if Blaziken ducked it would be able to use this tactic instead.

"Great Blaziken! You I think that strategy could also work with Flamethrower, Mega Kick, and Overheat too instead of Blaze Kick," the Blaze Pokémon's master informed him.

"How about we try use one more tactic, how does that sound?" the Petalburg Coordinator asked her starter.

"Blaziken!" the fired up friend had its fists clenched and fiery.

Suddenly, Ash´s Heracross had emerged from the bushes. "Herac," was the sound it made after appearing. It seemed to have an interest in battling May and Blaziken.

"Hello Heracross, you want to train with Blaziken?" the girl asked the Bug/Fighting-type Pokémon.

It nodded its head and got in to a fighting position.

"Great ready Blaziken?" May, shifted to her loyal friend, who shook its head in agreement.

Blaziken and Heracross got in to fighting positions and prepared for battle. "Ok Blaziken, use Flamethrower."

The Blaze Pokémon let loose a Flamethrower that headed straight for Heracross, but the bug flew up thanks to its useful wings. It searched for its target, but it had vanished after using the Flamethrower. It was too late when Heracross noticed Blaziken behind it, it was shooting straight at it, glowing blue thanks to Brave Bird.

Brave Bird had been learned during the Johto Journeys during one of May´s toughest contests yet. It proved to be an extremely useful move and saved her in many battles. The attack had hit directly at Heracross and did major damage as it feel considering the fact that it was part Bug and Fighting; however Blaziken did receive heavy recoil for the damage. It managed to get back up though, thanks to its endurance and used Focus Punch.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick to counter!" the coordinator demanded and the attacks collided.

Blaziken´s fire characteristics gave it a huge advantage in this battle, but Heracross would not give up. Blaziken moved backwards again and got in to a fighting stance.

"Now just like we practiced, Quick Attack!" was May´s next order.

Heracross braced itself for the incoming speed, but just went it was about to use Take Down, except Blaziken went sideways and before Heracross´s eyes a Flamethrower shot straight at it. The bug was able to quick fast though, and used Endure to take the hit without fainting.

"You´re really tough Heracross, it´s good that you showed up for practice. Blaziken and I couldn´t ask for a better challenge," May complimented Ash´s well raised Johto Pokémon.

Heracross took pride in the comment, but it thought it could do better and to the duo´s shock it used Hyper Beam. "Quick Blaziken cancel it with Overheat!" May called out immediately.

Lucky for Blaziken it used the attack just in time and had a beam struggle with the Hyper Beam, Heracross´s determination was too much though, and the attack hit Blaziken backward. Having been hit by such powerful attacks though, the Blaze Pokémon struggled to get up.

Without warning, Heracross used Aerial Ace and took Blaziken by surprise once again. Like before it was pushed back even further and dealt lots of damage from the attack since it was part Fighting-type.

"Blaziken get up," the blue-eyed girl could only stress.

Heracross prepared for a Take Down, while Blaziken couldn´t get its composure until it snapped. The Blaze Ability had been activated and Blaziken used an attack May had never seen him use before. It was Flare Blitz.

"No way, Flare Blitz? Awesome Blaziken, now finish it!" the brunette ordered and the two battlers charged for each other.

When they collided a huge explosion took place that was exceptionally loud. Misty, Ash and Drew heard the commotion and could see where the smoke was coming from so they all ran to the spot from their respective locations, wondering what was up.

The dust finally cleared where it showed both Fighting-types on the edge of giving up, but they were both proud of their power so they wouldn´t let such a thing happen. Blaziken kneeled down, but before it landed on the floor, Heracross dropped like a stone before giving a smirk, a way of showing how much it enjoyed its battle.

Blaziken was the next to drop, but May reached out for him to get him up, "Awesome job Blaziken, I´m proud of you. You learned Flare Blitz and won, I hope we can win like this again," May gave her friend a reassuring smile and the Blaze Pokémon gave a smirk and fainted as well.

The girl put it back in its Pokeball and thought it would be best to find Ash and tell him about Heracross. She was amazed at how well it managed to tie with her Blaziken, Ash must be training really hard to win was the thought going on in her head.

All of a sudden, she saw three figures coming from different directions. She could only clarify who it appeared it to be and she was right. She saw Drew coming from the left, Misty from ahead, and Ash from the right.

"May, what happened!" Ash was the first one to reach her and question her.

"Ash, I was training with Blaziken and your Heracross wanted to join also so they battled. Blaziken won, but they both fainted," May explained the situation to him.

"May, what´s all the commotion?" Drew also asked her.

"What's going on May?" Misty also questioned her friend.

"Pika pika?" also inquired the little yellow pal.

"I´ll explain it better inside, come on we have to leave Blaziken and Heracross to rest," the sapphire-eyed female told them.

The rest of the group shook their heads and entered the laboratory. From there they walked to the room where Professor Oak would usually leave any resting Pokémon here after something like training. Ash had returned Heracross to its ball and put it on the stand, while May had also done the same with Blaziken.

"So May, tell us what happened more exactly," Ash demanded to know as he was excited from the sound of intense training.

Ash, Misty, and Drew began to listen as May opened her mouth to speak, "I was practicing with Blaziken for a while until Heracross came out from the bushes and asked for battle."

"That´s just like Heracross, so then what happened?" Heracross's trainer recalled.

May continued, "Of course Blaziken and I accepted, so it started off with Blaziken getting the advantage since it was part fire, and when he used Brave Bird, Heracross ended in a jam," as she spoke Ash only got anxious to hear how his Johto friend fared against its opponent.

"It used Focus Punch, but Blaze Kick countered it. As it progressed Heracross used Endure, which allowed it to stay on its feet longer, and this is where things got intense. He unleashed a Hyper Beam, while Blaziken was taken off guard, but we used an Overheat just in time," Drew and Misty, were now also caught in anxiety, due to hearing of such powerful offenses going head on.

"Hyper Beam overpowered Overheat and Blaziken fell back. It had a hard time getting up after dealing so much damage, and to make things worse, Heracross had charged enough to use Aerial Ace and that was big trouble for us," the brunette spoke tensely as if the battle were going on right now. Ash was proud of his pal´s comeback that brought the battle in favor of him now, Heracross had learned the technique just these days they were training and it sure did come in the handy with May in the end.

Ash continued to think proudly of the Bug/Fighting-type as May went on, "Blaziken had enough, and activated Blaze which let it boost its fire power. Then out of nowhere he learned to use Flare Blitz and charged straight for Heracross. Heracross used Take Down to try to counter it, and that´s when you heard the commotion, when that explosion happened. When the dust cleared they were still up, but Heracross then fell. Blaziken won, however it also fainted after a few seconds."

"That´s so cool May, you beat Heracross and he´s no walk in the park," Misty thought highly of Blaziken now as her trainer managed to overcome the Johto Pokémon.

"Humph, looks like Blaziken has some new tricks up his sleeve," the green-eyed coordinator smirked.

"You bet and I can´t wait to use them in a real battle," Drew´s rival stated back to him with a sly grin of her own.

"Speaking of battles, why don´t we have one right now! Remember what we said yesterday about having a double battle, well now I´m excited about it so let's have it now!" Ash cheered with eagerness.

"Good idea Ash, let´s see how strong we are as a pair," Misty mentioned to him as he shook his head to show agreement.

"Fine with me, remember the pairs. It was Misty and I with you and May," May´s rival informed them.

"Alright, but since Blaziken is resting right now I think I´ll use someone else, and I know just who," the brunette let them know.

"What are we waiting for let´s go back outside, come on Pikachu!" Ash told them with such excitement we ran to the exit with the Electric-type right behind it.

Ash had no clue who he was going to use, but he would find out soon enough once the battle commenced. He went on running to the field, "Hey Ash wait for us," Ash´s Hoenn friend told him.

Drew and Misty were right behind her and Misty could only shake her head, wondering when he would learn to stop doing that. Drew only seemed slightly annoyed with this, he hadn´t even come for training, rather to be May, except now it would have to wait and he´d had to train instead.

When Ash stopped he found every last one of his Pokémon hanging out with May´s, they seemed to be having a lot of fun. Venusaur and Glaceon were also there, "May must´ve brought everyone this time, and let them have fun," Ash smiled at this scene.

The trio behind him had reached with slight annoyance. Ash turned around and scratched the back of his head, "Oops sorry guys, I must have gotten carried away," he laughed nervously.

"I´m about to get carried away once I take out the mallet," Misty appeared annoyed, while Ash shook his hands in front of her to prevent it. She wasn´t that cruel though, so she didn´t do anything like that, Drew seemed to enjoy these types of things though and chortled.

Everyone ignored it; however he soon noticed that there was all seven of May´s Pokémon when a trainer could only carry six and found it odd, "Hey May, how´d you get all your Pokémon here?"

Soon Ash and Misty were also curious about the strange occurrence, "Oh I brought some them with me and once we got to the lab, my dad transferred the rest since everyone should be here to have fun." The brunette said smiling innocently.

"That explains it," Ash escaped his trance of thought with Misty and Drew as well.

"Now how about we get this show on the road," May and the trio all had confident smiles on.

"Sure," Drew reached for Pokeball.

"Guess that means we´re going to be battling here huh? Fine with me, come on out Seadra!" the red-haired gym leader called out.

"Misty I didn´t know Horsea evolved, that makes things even better," Ash´s blood was fueling for battle.

"Yeah it was just a few months ago, and it's really strong. This battle won´t be easy Ash Ketchum," the gym leader gave him an assuring smile.

"I can bet on that, how about you May?" Ash shifted to the brunette.

"Glaceon come here!" May shouted out excitingly at the Ice-type that came in a jiffy. It looked just as excited, having been called for what she knew she was called and she was just as eager to battle.

"Glaceon, great I´ve been wondering how strong it´s gotten," the raven-haired trainer told her.

"Plenty Ash, we´ll win this one for sure," she gave the boy a wink and smile.

Ash blushed under his Sinnoh hat, and Misty only smiled deviously while Drew had gotten a bit irritated, May only looked at Glaceon as if telling her she was going to do great, not noticing the scene. The Pallet boy´s attention then turned to Drew, "Which Pokémon will you use, Roserade?"

Drew flicked his hair, "I´m not predictable Ash, I´m going to use this one!" The LaRousse boy called it in pure confidence as it threw its Pokeball in midair.

When the flash vanished it revealed a tremendous Volcano Pokémon. Its roar gained the attention of everyone and looked at the fearsome Pokémon.

"You got a Typhlosion, awesome now I really can´t wait for this battle and I know just who to use," Ash clenched his fist.

"Don´t expect an easy win," was the green-haired boy´s only remark.

"Quilava over here!" the Kanto native waved to his Johto ally. It approached its trainer cheerfully, but it also stood before its evolved form and Drew.

The Fire-type only appeared tense at the towering foe and its trainer. Like Ash´s other Pokémon, they had a bad feeling about this newcomer, Drew and felt that it would cause problems eventually.

"Quilava we´re going to battle against Drew and Misty alongside May in a double battle, you ready?" The black-haired master looked down at his friend who shook its head.

Quilava was not going to get frightened by a Typhlosion and a fierce trainer; after all like all the other Pokémon Ash had it was confident about itself.

"Pika pikachu," the electric mouse wished its friend good luck happily. It knew Quilava could do it, and Ash had picked him to test its ability against its evolved form. Pikachu knew his trainer that well.

Like before the yellow pal was going to serve as referee as the quartet and their Pokémon got in to their respective spots. May stood behind her Glaceon, Ash stood behind Quilava, and Drew stood behind Typhlosion, while Misty stood behind Seadra. They were battling in the same spot where Ash and Misty trained so Seadra entered the water. Drew and Misty had the advantage in this battle, but Misty knew Ash had some tricks up his sleeve. Ash thought that types weren´t everything to win a battle so he was calm about it, and May thought the same since she got this same concept from him.

"Pika pikachu!" Ash´s first Pokémon declared the battle to begin.

"Quilava, start off with Swift on Typhlosion," Ash ordered Quilava.

"Let´s keep this simple for now Dig," demanded the fire beast´s master.

"Quick use Dig to stop Typhlosion!" the brunette called out quickly.

The Ice-type dug underground, but the moment it did Typhlosion jumped out. "Now Typhlosion use Earthquake!" and the moment it dropped on the floor, the whole ground shook furiously forcing Glaceon out of the ground and landing viciously on the dirt. Quilava had also paid a toll and fell backwards, damaged heavily by a super effective move. Seadra was unaffected since it was on water.

"Seadra use Bubblebeam on Quilava and Glaceon," the Dragon Pokémon unleashed barrage of bubbles that were heading right at the duo.

Quilava tried to get its composure, but there was no time for it to dodge the attack. "Glaceon use Ice Beam to stop that move in its tracks and then swing them with your tail," and the Fresh Snow Pokémon did as it was told.

The Ice Beam froze the bubbles and was hit by Glaceon's tail like baseballs. The ice volley was heading straight for Seadra, but then Drew called out an order. "Stop that with Flamethrower, Typhlosion!" the Pokémon rapidly did the order and melted the ice with fire move heading for Glaceon.

Misty found the technique May used exactly like the one Ash previously used and grinned. Ash couldn´t let the Flamethrower reach Glaceon or it would suffer major pain.

"Stop that with your own Flamethrower!" the raven-haired boy demanded with tension.

Quilava got in front of Glaceon and fired a Flamethrower that ended the other Flamethrower. "Now follow up with Smokescreen," the boy told its Johto friend.

With that Quilava covered the battle field in smoke and nothing could be seen.

"Quilava use your hearing and use Swift on Seadra," the Quilava´s trainer ordered.

"You do the same Glaceon, but use Water Pulse on Typhlosion," the Glaceon´s master demanded.

"Dodge it Typhlosion," the emerald-eyed boy commanded.

Since Typhlosion didn´t know where to move since the attack could come from anywhere, the Water Pulse made a direct hit that pushed back as the Volcano Pokémon groaned at the tremendously effective move.

Misty grinded her teeth, "Use Agility to move out fast!"

"You do the same Quilava!" the boy mimicked.

Seadra was off land and was going at incredible speed as was Quilava and used hearing to avoid dire consequences. The smoke was clearing up little by little though, but ears were the primary use to gain the upper hand right now.

"Quick Attack," Ash spoke with intensity.

Seadra wasn´t fast enough to avoid the unseen attack and was hit hard as it fell back to the water.

Finally the smokescreen had cleared up, but neither side was giving up. "Use Twister Seadra," Misty required the attack.

Seadra did as follows as a huge twister came at them, "Use Blizzard quick," the ice creature´s trainer required.

Ash smirked at her, which was good thinking of her. The tornado froze dead in its tracks. "Now break through it and use Iron Tail," the brunette told the Pokémon.

It broke through with the steel move, but before it hit Typhlosion hit her with a Flame Wheel, that was so incredibly fast it would barely be detected. Glaceon fell to the side and got up with wounds covering it from the serious attack.

"Quilava use your own Flame Wheel on Typhlosion," Ash was getting frustrated with the dire need of strategy.

"Halt it with Double-Edge," Drew flicked his hair.

Quilava charged quickly, but was fouled by a powerful Double-Edge that flew back, however Typhlosion faced recoil. As it flew back though, Ash told it use Dig. Drew knew exactly how to counter this, but May and Ash knew what to do now. May also told Glaceon to use Dig, but Drew ordered an Earthquake.

Before it could unleash the quake though, "Jump out now!" the pair said at the same time and the two did what they were told as they jumped out and avoided the shake since they were in midair.

"Water Pulse on Typhlosion," May pointed for the final evolved form of Cyndaquil.

"Push it back with a Water Gun," Misty directed Seadra as it began its defense.

"Cancel it with Aerial Ace, Quilava!" Ash spoke out fiercely.

Quilava´s superior speed stopped Seadra at the right moment and made it go underwater as the fire starter back flipped to its position. Because of this Water Pulse hit Typhlosion since Drew had no way of protecting it.

"Now, Shadow Ball!" May, gave yet another command.

Typhlosion was still hurt from the water attack, but thanks to Seadra who burst out of the water with a Dragon Pulse cancelled the ghost move out.

"Let´s see how you like this May, Flash Cannon!" Misty shouted out as the offensive technique aimed for Glaceon.

"Intervene with Fire Blast, Quilava," Ash said without any hesitation.

Yet another set of moves was cancelled out when they collided. Typhlosion was nowhere to be found though after the dust from the collision hit. The Pokémon on the ranch were watching intensely hoping for their trainer to win.

"This isn´t good Ash," May told him.

"I know, let´s follow his lead and go under too," Ash recommended and May shook her head.

"Dive underwater Seadra," Misty gave a crafty grin as it disappeared as well.

All Pokémon were under the surface right and only the four trainers could be seen. It was as if they were fighting without Pokémon.

"Now Typhlosion!" Drew screamed loudly.

"Follow behind it!" May and Ash had spoken simultaneously once again.

All three had surfaced from the ground with vicious faces. "Water Gun on Quilava!" the red-head demanded as the Water-type leaped out and shot pressurized water at a surprised Quilava. The Fire-type was shot down to the floor as it looked seriously injured.

"Lava Plume, now!" Drew spread his arms as he gave the next order.

Lava spurted out from the ground behind Typhlosion and fired at Glaceon who also fell back. Ash and May´s Pokémon were sustaining heavy injuries right now and there wasn´t much to do.

"I´ve been saving this one for you May. Typhlosion use a Fire Spin and follow-up with a Flame Wheel," the male coordinator demanded from the fire Pokémon.

Typhlosion released a twirl of fire and jumped in to and ran at full speed. The more speed it built up the more it started to look like a sphere. Both Typhlosion were aiming straight at Glaceon, but Quilava was powerless to stop. Once it hit everything would be over for May. The faster it got the flames would start to take shape of a flaming serpent.

"Water Pulse," May doubted her choice.

"No you don´t, Double Edge!" Drew shot his arm out.

It charged forward and the fiery sphere vanished replaced by a powerful tackle. As the Water Pulse headed for Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokémon just kept going and once it hit the spherical water attack dispersed on contact and Typhlosion went on.

"What! NO!" May yelled at the top of her lungs.

The Fire Spin hit Glaceon first and the Double-Edge only pushed Glaceon farther back. The Ice-type squealed in pain as it was pushed farther away. Typhlosion faced recoil, but it was nothing compared to Glaceon. Quilava only watched in horror as its final evolved form, mercilessly harmed Glaceon.

"Get up Glaceon please," the trainer appeared distraught. What could she do now, was it over.

"Dragon Pulse on Quilava," Misty gave her next attack.

"Dig to dodge, quick," Ash grinded his teeth at this.

"Dig to get it out, Typhlosion," Drew commanded.

As the two forms of the same evolution dug around searching for each other, Glaceon had gotten up. "No way, Glaceon was supposed to be knocked out after that assault," Drew groaned.

"Think again Drew," May gave him a crafty smile.

"May I want you to follow my example except using you use Water Pulse k," Ash got May´s attention as she nodded.

"Quilava jump out and use Fire Blast on the holes!" Ash reached his arm out as he yelled.

Quilava unleashed the mighty fire attack and shot at a hole, "Typhlosion get out fast!" the LaRousse boy called out quick as soon as he realized what Ash was trying to do, but it was too late.

Fire burst out from the holes like geysers and with it, came Typhlosion flying in the air and began dropping back, unable to get its equanimity. "Now May!" the girl´s partner commanded with a cry.

"Water Pulse like Quilava did, Glaceon," the Hoenn female quickly ordered the ice Pokémon.

"No, darn it!" Drew was now getting frustrated as Typhlosion was dropping down without control.

"Stop Glaceon with Water Gun," Misty stipulated.

"No you're not, Quilava get in the way and use Fire Blast once again," Ash instructed the Johto Pokémon.

Quilava gave intervention between the Water Gun and Glaceon. It let loose a Fire Blast that halted the Water Gun as everything evaporated and left steam. Quilava dropped down as Seadra vanished from sight thanks to the steam.

Meanwhile, the Water Pulse had shot and like before the holes shot out water like geysers and sent Typhlosion down.

"That´s the way," Ash high-fived May.

Drew chuckled, and Typhlosion got up, however this time it was furious. Its eyes were completely red and a red aura-like energy surrounded it.

"You´ve got to be kidding, it's still up?" the brunette gasped at this.

"It´s also activated Blaze, this is bad," Ash remarked finding the options running out.

"Twister!" Seadra had let loose and hit Glaceon. The duo hadn´t noticed because of the steam and Glaceon was sent backwards, still standing however.

"Your Pokémon have nerve, I´ll give you that, but it´ll take more than endurance to win," Drew flicked his hair, his arrogance getting high.

"I´ll thank you for the steam Ash, it works like Smokescreen, but watch this. Use Agility," the red-haired gym leader demanded.

"You´re not going to win Misty, I can reassure you that, Agility Quilava," Ash gave her a reassuring smile.

Seadra came out of the steam and Quilava went onward with incredible speed and soon they were facing each other.

"Flamethrower!" Ash yelled.

"Water Gun!" Misty cried.

The two released their opposite attacks that cancelled each other. They both landed backwards on land, but now the steam was bigger from the collision.

All four of them could use this for an advantage they thought. The Pokémon observing were extremely tense, even Pikachu. No one knew who would win.

Drew snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden the enraged Typhlosion unleashed Eruption. No matter where Glaceon or Quilava were now they couldn´t dodge this and it only became clear two seconds before it hit one of them, Glaceon´s speed let dodge it, but barely. Quilava on the other hand was in a dire situation as continuous barrages of Eruption hit it. When Glaceon had enough of this it used Dig without any orders.

Seadra stood there and could hear activity, "Seadra, Water Gun on the holes."

The pressurized water hit the holes and geysers shot out. With the combination of Eruption and Water Gun, Quilava was injured dangerously bad, except it just wouldn´t quit.

"Quilava, no you can´t go on any further stop!" the Blaze Pokémon's trainer ordered, but it didn´t listen.

Suddenly, Quilava started to undergo a transformation. The thing during the battle though was Glaceon vanished, May was the only one smirking until she sent out a command, "Iron Tail on Seadra!"

"What?" the water gym leader panicked.

Seadra turned around to find Glaceon swinging its tail; it was now iron and hit Seadra directly in the face. The Dragon Pokémon shrieked in pain as it was swung backward and fell hard on the ground. Soon swirl eyes appeared on its face.

"Pikachu!" the yellow mouse declared Seadra unable to battle as it had landed on his feet.

Misty returned it to its ball, "Seadra you did great, I hope you know that take a long rest." The red-head put her Pokeball back where it belonged as the battle continued.

"It´s all up to you Drew," the blue-eyed girl faced him.

"I have this under control," the green-eyed boy gave her assurance, but she had her doubts since she knew more about Ash´s battling skill than he did, but she wasn´t able to judge May´s skills well enough. She had a similar style to Ash that was for sure, perhaps that´s what helped Drew get this far she thought.

"Typhlosion use Fire Blast on Glaceon," the emerald-eyed teen commanded.

"Quick Water Pulse," May called out and the fire and water techniques clashed, thankfully though no more mist was produced. The view was still vague though, and the Pokémon had to use hearing.

Glaceon and May were shocked to find Typhlosion using Double-Edge without even Drew making an instruction.

"Use Iron Tail!" the Hoenn female shrieked.

The bond between Drew and Typhlosion must be strong if it was able to know what to do without a command, May thought. This sort of connection made it an even more unpredictable and difficult battle as Drew´s Typhlosion provoked sparks with Glaceon´s tail as Double-Edge and Iron Tail clashed.

An explosion was then heard from the collision and Glaceon and Typhlosion landed back to their respective spots. Typhlosion didn´t move an inch, but Glaceon started trembling and finally it tumbled. The proud Volcano Pokémon gave a sly smile over this, as Drew flicked his hair as if he expected an easy win from this.

Quilava was soon left and the attention was turned it. All the mist had finally faded making this battle a lot simpler, but the intensity would not vanish so easily, both Ash and Drew thought.

Ash´s Johto Fire-type had red aura-like energy as did Typhlosion before it and its eyes were blistering red. Everyone was stunned May, Drew, Ash, and Misty. Quilava was growling viciously and then they realized what the ability Quilava was using was called. Ash´s serious face as well as grinding his teeth stopped and changed to a sly smirk as he noticed this ability.

Drew had now gotten upset at this fact. He was groaning, his teeth were grinding, and he glared at Ash. This battle wasn´t going to end without a heck of a fight they both thought.


	13. Burgers and Plans

**I updated today just to show my thankfulness to all the readers on fanfiction and their reviews on this story. It is my treat to present you Chapter 13 and hope all my fellow Americans are enjoying the holiday, Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!**

Chapter 13: Twist and Shout

May grabbed her empty Pokeball and put Glaceon back in it, "You fought great Glaceon, you´ve earned a nice and long rest," she kissed the ball and put it back in her fanny pack.

Her attention then turned to Ash, "I know you can finish this Ash, with Quilava´s Blaze this will be a piece of cake."

"Thanks May, I´ll do my best," he smiled at her, but seriousness took over him the moment he faced the battlefield.

"Typhlosion use Earthquake," Drew had instructed it.

The Earthquake was surely groundbreaking as Quilava was overwhelmed.

"Quick Attack now!" Ash called as Quilava struggled to get up.

Drew´s patience was running low, how can his Pokémon stand for so long after getting a beating from multiple super effective attacks. He thought how grand their determination might be and could be bigger than his own battling skill, nonetheless that wasn´t going to stop him. Quilava charged at full speed for Typhlosion, but Drew thought he could finish this once and for all with Double-Edge.

"Stop that Quick Attack with Double-Edge and end this once and for all!" Drew declared his victory so soon.

"Change to Flame Wheel," and the Quick Attack became a Flame Wheel soon enough.

The coordinator was shocked at such a change and Quilava on got faster, with flames encircling it. Typhlosion had power though and that should be enough to end this. When they clashed Quilava and Typhlosion stood there ferociously, snarling at each other. The energy from both was becoming static. There was a great sense of pride in both Fire-types. Quilava wanted to prove itself by defeating its evolved form and Typhlosion would not let s second stage evolution form of himself bring him down.

Typhlosion´s trainer wondered how his Fire Pokémon would react to this loss. It just had too much pride to lose, especially if it was Quilava. Arrogance was Typhlosion´s key trait, but when he lost he would be more determined than ever to win a battle and would enjoy a rematch with the very foe it lost to. Drew used Typhlosion in the final round of the Johto Grand Festival and like the battle with Solidad it proved to be a formidable foe. Only this time it faced Blaziken after Venusaur and his Roserade fainted.

There was a standstill between the Fire/Fighting-type and the Volcano Pokémon. Typhlosion used Eruption against Blaziken and had him right where he wanted. May had really been determined to win though, Flamethrowers clashed and things only got more intense when they used other type moves. Earthquake and Dig had Blaziken in a pit. It was unable to keep up with such techniques, but when it figured it should jump as high as possible to avoid Ground-type moves and used a Mega Kick to kick Typhlosion back to the floor after jumping through a hole.

When Typhlosion had also tried to use Double-Edge, Blaziken reacted quicker and used a Sky Uppercut that sent it flying. It would then jump high to use a Blaze Kick that would fly Typhlosion straight to the ground. The tables had turned from these quick fighting techniques and Typhlosion made a final stand by using Fire Blast. May countered it with Overheat and it turned in to a fiery struggle as two of the most powerful fire moves would push each other back and forth without any progress.

They were running out of energy and the two fire starters had snapped and Blaze had been triggered. With extra fire power they began the same clash with Fire Blast and Overheat again. In the end it was his opponent´s determination to win that ended with Blaziken overpowering Typhlosion and although Drew thought she earned the victory, Typhlosion was down. The Volcano Pokémon was determined to win the next time he fought May, but the key was determination and right now Ash and Quilava´s was greater than their own so what made Drew think they were going to win. He could only blame his pride he thought. Typhlosion had appeared to have forgotten the May incident and found a new much more powerful rival in Ash and his Pokémon at the moment though.

He started sweating a bit, this had to end now, "Fire Blast, Typhlosion."

"You do the same Quilava," and the two Fire Blasts were at a draw.

How could he over power Typhlosion? Ash thought, even with Blaze they were stuck at a tie in power. The black-haired trainer observed the battlefield for any assistance and looked at the lake, he thought it was risky, but it was his last hope at victory.

Instead of using Mist, however he used something a little more classical, "Quilava use SmokeScreen!"

The Volcano Pokémon growled and let loose of some smoke that once again covered the entire battle arena. His next set of moves was needed to win and there was one move Quilava had been taught during their days of training that he hadn´t used yet. It probably had made things a whole lot easier before, but it was now or never.

"Typhlosion use your hearing to identify Quilava´s location," Drew desperately commanded.

"Quilava use that move I taught you that you haven´t used yet, I´m sure you know which one," Ash winked at it as Quilava only nodded still in Blaze Mode there was no joke to the Johto Fire-type.

Quilava followed the order and multiplied, "Now use Dig."

Drew was getting sick of this routine, "Use Earthquake again!"

"Jump out in to air and use Swift!" Ash fist pumped in the air.

Pikachu, May, nor Misty could see what he was up to due to the smoke, but back on the field multiple Quilavas appeared out of the smoke, unleashing a torrent of Swift attacks.

"He used Double Team," the LaRousse City boy´s jaw dropped.

Despite this he shook it off and demanded, "Defense Curl!"

Typhlosion rolled itself up to decrease the damage of the stream of stars aiming at him, but another move was instructed quickly to take out the real one, "Eruption now!"

The Volcano Pokémon came out of hiding and roared incredibly earsplitting, in its rage it released an Eruption attack and with Blaze its power increased. Flaming spheres fell everywhere and obliterating all the Quilavas, except one…

Drew smirked, believing once the smoke cleared up the true Quilava would appear knocked out.

"You forgot one Drew," Ash grinned at him deviously as the SmokeScreen finally cleared.

"Wha!" Drew looked around for any sign of a single Quilava left, then Ash pointed up to the sky and there Drew saw a Quilava dropping down like a torpedo.

"Quick Fire Blast now!" Drew snapped and let out the last stipulate.

"You do the same Quilava!" Ash had also given the final command.

The blazing fire beats let out their most powerful Fire Blasts and clashed one final time. Both of them smirked aggressively and then there was a fiery explosion that surpassed the one May even caused earlier.

Everyone covered their eyes as dust flew and right before their eyes they all saw a fainted Typhlosion and Quilava. Unbelievable was what they all thought, after such an effort it ends in a draw. Regardless of that though, they found it better than one of them losing.

"Quilava return," the raven-haired boy returned the Johto Starter with a red flash.

Ash admired the Pokeball, "Quilava I´m so proud, you proved yourself out there and I couldn´t ask for better, thank you."

Ash put in the Pokeball on his waist and started walking to Drew who was holding his own Pokémon and whispering.

"You did a marvelous job Typhlosion, that might have been your toughest battle yet and you put more effort than I could ask. Take a peaceful rest my friend," the green-haired coordinator put the Fire-type away as he noticed Ash coming.

He flicked his hair with annoyance, "What do you want? Rub the draw in my face?"

"I came here to congratulate you on a good battle Drew, calm down. Typhlosion put up a brave fight and I don´t too many Pokémon battles like that every day," Ash complimented his present rival and extended his hand to him.

Drew was stunned at the action and spoke, "You didn´t weren´t bad either Ash, I haven´t had such a tense battle in a long time." Soon the boy reached his own hand and they did a handshake to show good sportsmanship, "This doesn´t change anything though," Drew informed the Kanto boy.

"I know," the trainer with the hat gave him a smile as they ended the handshake and approached the girls.

"They really put a lot of effort in to showing good sportsmanship," May looked at them, glad about the peaceful end result between the two formidable rivals.

"Yeah more than their own Pokémon," Misty stated and they both giggled.

"What´s so funny you two?" Ash questioned.

"Nothing Ash," May smiled at him innocently.

"Yep, now how about we leave our Pokémon resting and get something to eat," Misty suggested to them.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cheered at the great suggestion as found himself hungry.

"That can work," the LaRousse boy agreed with the red-head.

Ash and May didn´t even have to speak to agree, their stomachs just grumbled. Misty, May, Ash, and Pikachu laughed, while Drew just stared. He thought he should lighten up a bit, so he chuckled as well.

"Come on let´s get back to the lab. I think that´s enough for one day," the gym leader mentioned.

"Alright, let me say goodbye to my Pokémon," Ash told her and ran to the crowd.

"I should go to, I think I´ll leave mine too," May informed them and left to say farewell.

All of them happily said goodbye to the duo was they stated their farewells. They knew that the group would back tomorrow so they waved joyfully at Pikachu and the four humans as they also waved goodbye.

They entered the laboratory to find Tracey and Professor Oak just arriving. "Professor Oak, Tracey your back," Ash had a joyous tone.

"Hello you two," May cheerfully greeted them.

"Hi Tracey and Professor Oak," Misty came up to them.

"Hello professor and Tracey," Drew greeted them politely.

"Hi everyone!" Tracey dropped some research material on the table.

"Hello to all of you have you finished training?" Professor Oak saluted and asked to them.

"Yes sir," Ash told the elder person.

"Hey were those explosions we heard from the ranch, while we coming here you guys?" Tracey Sketchit inquired.

Most of them laughed nervously and Misty explained, "Yeah that was us, we were putting up a tense battle so that explained the commotion."

"Oh well, no problem you kids. Now what do you plan to do?" the professor followed Misty´s explanation.

"We were going to call it a day, but we had to drop off our Pokémon back here before we could leave and you guys arrived," the brunette gave her side of the explanation.

"Oh I see how about I take care of that and you can run along," Professor Oak recommended to them.

"Thank you Professor Oak," they handed four Pokeballs to the man.

"See ya guys tomorrow then," Tracey gave them a farewell.

"Until tomorrow kids," Oak said goodbye to them as they walked out the lab, saying their goodbyes.

It wasn´t too late in the day, they had time to do some stuff. "Let´s eat at Cheeseburger Cheeseburger!" May joyfully screamed the recommendation at them.

"I´m with May, I´ve never been to that place," Ash agreed with the suggestion as the others also decided to as well.

Pikachu was hungry as well and hoped that the place would allow Pokémon entry. The others would just listen to May ranting on about this restaurant, "I hear it has the country´s largest burgers and the best one is the biggest one ever, "The Pounder!"

Ash seemed to be the only who paid attention to May´s comments since his craving for food rivaled her. Misty and Drew just wanted a bite to eat and get their stomachs full, but that was it. "They also have the best fries and the greatest barbecue sauce. According to the guide it even says that you can order whatever you want on your burger and it even serves shakes!"

Her male Kanto friend was practically drooling of such great food. How come he had never known about this place? After all, he was a resident of Pallet Town for so long and this hadn´t crossed his mind, and May about it more than he did while she didn´t even live in the quiet little town.

"We get it May, we´ll figure out what we´ll order when we get there," Drew tried to come his rival´s excited appetite. Her cheerful and sweet face made him think how adorable she was right now. Even her abnormal hunger didn´t bother him because it was in May´s character and he took a liking to May because of her personality.

He never made any regrets on meeting her; he admired her determination and skill. The girl he had taunted in order to see improvement even became better than he was in a less amount of time. Her giggling made him melt and was proud of the person she had become. His attention than turned to Ash, the boy he was rivaling with, density was in his character, but people found him likeable anyway. May hadn´t dropped enough hints to show true attraction to either him or Ash. Sure she had embraced him several times and she almost kissed him, except he didn´t believe it was enough to believe there was any real romance.

Every feature about somehow bugged Drew, the boy was drooling while May spoke about food and even Pikachu had noticed. "What is so special about him?" Drew murmured, not able to understand what made Ash so special to people aside from his childish attitude.

Concentration soon turned to the battle earlier. Drew was sure he was going to win, but Ash´s Quilava showed it had the equal capability as Typhlosion. He wondered how Typhlosion would act once he was healed. First thing they´ll need to do was train to improve. Every trick Ash used appeared to have pitted them and with Blaze, Quilava´s fire power helped it rival Typhlosion´s fire power even with Blaze.

He shifted to Misty and May, Misty was letting out a few quiet sighs as May hadn´t calmed down from Drew´s words and kept going on about this eating place. When they stopped he realized where they were at.

"Here we are!" the blue-eyed Petalburg girl spread her arms, glad at the arrival.

"Alright," Ash fist pumped in the air after hearing this.

"Now we can finally fill ourselves," Misty added to the comments.

Drew looked at the restaurant. It had 50s style, rather retro. The place even had a life-size celebrity stand up of that Monroe actress by the front entrance. Its title was written in a retro style that was lit in yellow, "Cheeseburger Cheeseburger".

Ash took a closer look at the glass window and found that it said "All are welcomed, including Pokémon".

"Great, you ready to eat Pikachu?" the boy turned to his yellow pal.

"Pikachu!" the electric mouse fist pumped.

"Awesome, come on guys let´s go in," Ash walked in to the dining place.

It appeared to be empty probably because no one ate at this hour. Ash looked around saw multiple car wallpapers from the 50s hung up; there were also critiques of the place on the walls that honored the restaurant. "Best Burgers you can get anywhere," was one of them. "Greatest place to eat, with over 29 cities rating it the best of the best," was said in another quote.

Misty, May, and Drew entered to also be awestruck by the style of the place and when they read the quotes, especially May found herself eager to try the "Best Burgers Ever."

"Welcome to Cheeseburger Cheeseburger table for how many?" a young attractive waitress came up to them.

Before Ash could speak, May interrupted, "Table for four and we have a Pokémon," the brunette informed her anxiously.

"Oh follow me and we´ll get a plate size for the Pikachu as well," the brown-eyed brunette noticed the Pikachu on Ash´s shoulder.

The group followed the young lady and sat down on a perfect sized table. She handed them each a menu as she blushed light red when she gave one to Drew. He may not have taken note of it, but May got pink and frowned slightly at the waitress, who simply ignored it.

Misty noticed and wondered what was up with her. She didn´t see the waitress blush, but when she saw May turned pink she used women´s intuition to figure out that the waitress must´ve dropped a hint either on Ash or Drew. From the looks of it she was looking at Drew, whom was only reading the menu. There was more to this love triangle than Misty thought after all.

Ash´s drooling stopped as soon he found out what he was going to order, "I think I´ll get a Pounder with American Cheese, tomato, lettuce, onion, Chipotle Spread, and barbecue sauce with bacon, Oh and a Chocolate Shake!"

"Ash that´s gaining the same amount of pounds, Pikachu weighs," Misty informed him about his excessive order.

"You don´t see me fat do you?" Ash retorted back at the gym leader.

Misty dropped the argument, "Well, I´ll order the Classic Burger with Swiss Cheese, lettuce, tomato, and onion with some salsa."

"Those orders sound good, but I think I´ll order the same as Ash, but with a Strawberry Banana Shake," May spoke about her meal.

Misty grinned at the similarities between the two and soon Drew figured out what he would eat, he thought a salad wouldn´t fill him up so he´d just order a burger. Just in time though, the waitress came back ready to take some orders.

"So what will you all be ordering?" she inquired the customers.

Ash was the first to speak, "I´ll have a Pounder with American Cheese, tomato, lettuce, onion, Chipotle Spread, and barbecue sauce with bacon, and a Chocolate Shake!"

The waitress had to write this down quickly, obviously not use to having such an order and then her focus went to May. "The same thing he ordered, except with a Strawberry Banana Shake."

She only wrote a 2 around Ash´s order so that the cook may know it was 2 sets of the same order. Misty ordered next, "A Classic Burger with Swiss Cheese, lettuce, tomato, and onion with some salsa."

Finally she turned to Drew, and gave a flirt smirk. May´s anger was exaggerated, but smoke was coming out of her ears. Drew realized this, but he´d have to order first before keeping anyone waiting, "The Serious with lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, roasted red peppers, and Cheddar Cheese."

Once she finished writing this down she asked, "Will that be all?"

"Pika!" the mouse got annoyed.

"You forgot to take Pikachu´s order," Ash called out to her.

The waitress sighed, finding the fact of taking a Pokémon's order ridiculous. She took out the notepad and a pen.

"He´ll have a Semi-Serious with Bleu Cheese, tomato, onion, honey mustard, and mushrooms," Ash ordered for electric friend.

"Is that it?" she asked.

They all nodded and the waitress left not before winking at Drew, who was a bit dazed at this. May was going to blow like a Camerupt until Misty calmed her down. The obnoxious waitress slowly walked away.

"May cool it what´s the matter with you?" the black-haired boy questioned his Hoenn friend.

"Yeah May what´s wrong?" Misty inquired as well.

"That waitress is really obnoxious, I can tell," May was annoyed at the stunt.

Drew stepped in, "May calm down, she´s just a waitress. She´s nothing important I can tell you that, no need to get upset."

The brunette cooled herself at his words and answered, "Fine."

Drew clearly got the message with this stunt. May got jealous, but why? Was it that waitress´ flirty attitude? Why´d she care though? His only assumption was those feelings May had hinted unintentionally at times in the past, especially the kiss. It would be best not to bring it up now, he didn´t want to see her get any further upset if that is what bothered her.

Ash grew alert when May calmed down at his words. It meant that May took ever word Drew told her in to consideration. It frightened him to see her trust Drew that much, meaning they shared a tie, like Pikachu and him. Why did she react the way did though, did it have something to do with Drew. It looked like May really cared for what Drew and said, how could he match that? Did she like him?

"Pika," Pikachu spoke to his friend. The little mouse sensed his trainer´s fears for that very reason Ash thought, they knew each other that well. He knew that Ash must have thought something about May and Drew from the way they interacted.

"I´m fine Pikachu, let's just get ready to eat," Pikachu´s best friend gave him a shaky smile.

Misty knew exactly what Ash felt, she was just as good at this as Pikachu. She wanted to comfort Ash, but she knew now wasn´t the time. May only looked at the table thinking about how badly she reacted to the interaction between the waitress and Drew. How could she blame her though, he was a good person and he was cute. The brunette´s eyes widened when she realized what she just thought, she just thought Drew was cute! She really needed to shake this off she needed to be with someone who could truly settle her down. She faced Ash, who was just in deep thought with Pikachu.

Now that she thought of it, all of them were in deep thought. Not too later, the waitress returned with the plates, shakes, and water for anyone that was interested. She ignored whatever signal the waitress gave to Drew.

Drew ignored the waitress and began eating slowly. Pikachu was also nibbling on the perfect sized burger for him. Ash wasn´t eating like usual though, she realized something was wrong. Her focus then went to Misty, she was eating normally, but no one spoke. Come to think of it, she wasn´t eating like usual either, why?

May wanted to break the disturbing silence, "Misty you sure that´s enough to fill you?"

After she got a sip of water she spoke, "Yeah, I don´t have the benefit of eating so much and gaining zero weight like you May, so I always make sure I stay in figure," the red-head laughed a bit.

The red-head´s female friend smiled, admiring her friend´s diet, "That´s good."

The burger Drew had ordered was something more than he usually asked for, but he showed no sign of struggle. She thought it would be best not to speak to him right now; she was embarrassed at how her rival witnessed her reaction.

She took a bite of her burger before looking at Pikachu. The yellow mouse and noticed and moved his head sideways, "Pika?"

"Oh sorry Pikachu, I was just wondering if you could finish that," May expressed her thought.

"Pika pi!" the yellow mouse assured her happily, that he was going to finish it all.

May nodded her head and grinned at his response. Ash wasn´t eating properly, his usual lack of manners was facing an absence. "Ash how come you´re not eating like your usual self?" she smiled, curiosity in her eyes.

"That makes two of us," the raven-haired boy smiled weakly.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," she laughed nervously as she wasn´t eating quite well herself.

"It´s alright May, why don´t we keep eating." Ash recommended to her.

"Uh yeah," May felt rejected for Ash pushing her away like that. She ate quietly, looking a bit pale herself.

"I thought you wanted to come here?" her male black-haired boy asked her.

"Yeah, but for some reason I´m just not feeling it anymore," she told him.

Ash was puzzled, he didn´t enjoy seeing his friend like this and he knew it was up to him to cheer her up. "How about we go for a walk?" the Pallet boy asked the Petalburg girl.

May was surprised at his offer, but how couldn´t she reject when she needed to be with her best friend after a troubling situation. "Umm sure," May accepted his offer.

"Ok, Misty here´s May and my share of the money. I think we´ll see you guys at home for now." Ash and May combined their cash and handed it to Misty, while telling her this.

"K Ash, see you there," Misty acknowledged. Pikachu didn´t follow them because he knew the pair needed to be alone.

The only one who felt a punch in the gut was Drew. He knew he should´ve stopped her, but that would be far too obvious and he needed to be discreet for this one. For the rest of the meal the trio just ate in silence, sensing the tension in the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>"So what´s wrong May?" Ash walked on the dirt path with May.<p>

"I just really wanted to spend this vacation with you and me Ash," his brunette friend informed him.

He paused for a minute, not completely understanding what she just said. The sun was setting and the streets were beginning to empty as they walked along the road. Birds and other creatures were beginning to nestle in their homes.

"What do you mean May?" the trainer asked her.

"What I mean is, I thought this week off would be just you and me. I enjoy Misty and Drew´s company, but this was intended for only the two of us," May spoke to him.

Ash only continued to look at her; did she really want to spend this time with each other without intervention? "I know it sounds weird Ash, but Drew invited himself. I didn´t want to hurt his feelings if I didn´t welcome her and Misty is such a great friend I would find it hard to unwelcome her type of company."

Her Kanto friend spoke, "Yeah, Misty has been there for me always and I´m thankful to have her, and after not seeing each other in a while I was just so excited about seeing her I said ok. I´m sorry if I ruined what you intended May."

May could feel herself heat a bit at how Misty was described. It was the same feeling as she had with Drew and the waitress, but why? Why was she reacting like this and why was it for Ash and Drew? She needed to shake it off, Misty was her friend there was no reason to be so paranoid and the waitress was just someone random. How could a waitress play a major role in her life, she was being extremely fearful.

"No, Ash I´m sorry. I should have told Drew what the purpose for this trip was," May assured him.

"And what was that May?" Ash turned to ask her.

"Why don´t we save that for later," May told him, she wasn´t ready to stay it because she didn´t even have the right words to put it in.

The raven-haired boy scratched his head, a bit confused since this was the reason they outside to walk. "Um ok if you say so May," the boy still looked a bit lost.

"How about we go up that meadow and talk some more. I´ve always enjoyed watching the sunset while sitting on the soft grass," the brunette explained to him about her love for doing that.

"That makes two of us, ever since I was little I always liked doing that," the dark-haired teen informed his friend.

"Then lets race to the top of the hill, last one there is a Slowpoke," the girl winked at him and started running.

Ash appeared dazed by her comment. These days ever is stealing his habit of igniting races, however he soon got his composure, "No fair you got a head start May, come back."

May laughed at Ash´s comments; right now she had the lead. This was a first because she didn´t run as much as Ash had so she would usually be left behind and she wasn´t even a fan of running either. "Come on Ash, is the great Pokémon Master about to lose to a girl," the Hoenn girl teased him.

"No way, I´m not going to lose," Ash rejoined to his close friend.

He started building up more speed and accelerated as he started to catch up with May. Soon they were very close and neither one was going to lose.

May looked at Ash, "Looks like you´ve still got it Ash."

"Who said I lost it," he smiled and started getting slowly ahead of her.

She gasped and soon she started going at full speed as well. Not too long they were at a draw. They were quickly approaching the hill up ahead and climbing up would be the true challenge.

Ash ran as if he wore going at the speed of a Pikachu, while May rushed with velocity like a Blaziken and now they found themselves running up the hill.

"May, where´d you get this fast?" the auburn-eyed boy questioned her as he was shocked to find her this fast. He recalled the girl being unfit to run this far since her body hadn´t been used to it, but now was a completely different story.

"If I wanted to help get my Pokémon get stronger and faster I had to practice along with them. I learned that from you Ash," the sapphire-eyed girl gave him another wink as she ran up.

The messy haired boy was proud of May´s growth, mentally and physically. She really had gotten most of the stuff she knew from Ash, whom she had always looked up to as master.

As he ran he recollected the moments when she was clueless about Pokémon. She didn´t even know how to order a command from one of her Pokémon. The brunette faced major flops in Pokémon Contests and eventually got second place in her best performance yet. This is what made May beautiful, her personality and she was one of the most adorable girls he had met. Ash almost slipped off the hill when he apprehended what he just believed in his head. He just called May beautiful from looks to personality. Feelings from days ago reemerged, what was going on? Love was the first thing that crossed his mind, and he saw May almost reaching the top with him behind.

He shook the sentiment off, wanting to focus on this race. Soon he hit maximum pace as if he was unleashing a Volt Tackle. Then he tied with May once again, "Nice try Ash, but I´m going to win!"

A few inches away from the very top they were just about reaching the end, "Keep dreaming May," and at that sudden moment they both leaped for the top of the grassy hill.

When they jumped bumped in to each other and fell on the pasture. They took deep breaths as they fell on the verdant top and let their sweat drip. The duo needed to get some time to relax, after a semi-standstill race.

"That was good May," the girl´s mentor spoke between breaths.

"Thanks a lot Ash, that was fun," the boy´s student thanked him.

During the next couple of seconds they were like this until they finally got themselves together. May and Ash sat up to watch the sunset and the sweat they created started drying off with a gentle breeze crossing the grassland. They stared hypnotically at the sun, it was exceedingly striking today.

Ash turned to May who only gazed at the sun, and he smiled compassionately at her while she still dozed off. He thought of what would happen when they parted ways after a week. The idea of seeing of his friend saying goodbye once again saddened him, but may be May had other plans.

"Hey May, did you figure out what you plan on doing next after leaving Kanto?" the Pallet teen inquired his friend that snapped as soon as she heard him.

"Not really, I thought of going to Sinnoh to compete there, but I don´t know I have my doubts, Drew had plans of going there, except I just don´t know if I could tag along this time. I want to participate in a new place that people rarely hear of. I want new rivals, make new friends, and see new Pokémon I have never ever seen before. Do you understand what I mean?" the coordinator shifted her gaze to Ash.

The boy thought about what she just said, "Yeah, I get you. I was thinking about the same thing. I don´t want to travel between Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh to go through the same leagues again or face establishments of the Battle Frontier. Like you said I want to travel to a completely different region, make new friends, encounter Pokémon unique to only that place, make new rivals, and battle in entirely diverse leagues," the Kanto Region male explained to his old brown-haired friend.

"That´s what I mean, but is there really such a place. We want to go to a place we barely hear of, but how can when we don´t have knowledge like that, who can help us find out something like that?" the brunette inquired as gazed at Ash.

"That too, but there will be chances when those sorts of things come up. I heard about Hoenn and Sinnoh from rivals and friends. Before those experiences, I had no knowledge of them whatsoever. It was thanks to people like Gary that I got to explore more regions, get stronger and get better. I´m sure this time won´t be any different, someone will eventually show up and tell us about a new location, I can guarantee it," Ash clenched his fist, knowing that the moment of fate will come up.

"I hope you´re right, there can possibly people from places we don´t know and can tell us about where they come from," May added and Ash nodded. They both had faith that fates game would play on them again and before long they would be on the road again.


	14. Peck on the Cheek

Chapter 14: I´d Come For You

"Professor how come you didn´t tell them about what we saw in the Viridian Forest?" Tracey was speaking the professor.

"I didn´t want to get them curious and visit the forest just to get attacked by that vicious creature Tracey. You saw how it was on the verge of attacking us, it was powerful and definitely hostile," Professor Oak was speaking to them.

"What were you two doing in the forest anyway professor?" Delia questioned the pair, a tad worried about the events that occurred. Ash´s mother had finished doing work on the house and with little to do she left Mr. Mime in charge and came to visit the laboratory. She expected to find Ash and his friends gone by now though, it was a bit too late to be training right now with the sun setting outside.

"I was there studying the Pokémon residing there for some research. I sent Tracey to Viridian City to get me some material and meet me at the forest. While we examining a colony of Bug Pokémon something attacked use with a Dragon Pulse," the elder man continued to speak it.

"It was like something we´ve never seen before, it was increasingly hostile. It used a variety of dragon offenses like Dragon Rush and Dragon Pulse," the boy with the headband spoke quickly.

Professor Oak shook his head, "Yes, but I can´t help but put my finger on it. I could've sworn I´ve seen that beast before. I don´t even know if it is even a Pokémon, however we could have misidentified for a Salamence or Wild Charizard."

"Maybe professor, but a Salamence and Charizard don´t have more than one head. Besides I´m sure you know a Charizard and Salamence when you see it, after all you´re Professor Oak," Tracey spread his arms, explaining the topic.

"I may be Professor Oak, however I´m still human and I believe age might be starting to catch up with me and is making me imagine things. Whether it was a Charizard or Salamence, there is this feeling in my head that have seen it already once before in my younger days somewhere, but where? Nevertheless, like I said age is gaining speed with me and I could just be thinking things," the old man stated seriously.

"I saw it too professor, I was there. I even drew a picture of what I saw as soon as Ash left." Ash´s Orange Islands pal commented. He took out the picture from his drawing book and showed it.

Oak and Delia took a closer look and true to their words it was an unidentified creature. It was a hydra-like fiend with wings; it´s jaws were frighteningly razor-sharp. The eyes were only a set that Arceus could even damn because of the evil in the drawing´s gaze. Mrs. Ketchum was startled by this and thought she had come at a bad time; Professor Oak took notice of this.

"Tracey why don´t we drop this, what happened, happened let´s not scare our guest," Professor Oak advised Tracey while the boy hesitated, still when he saw Ash´s mother´s face he shook his head in agreement.

"So Delia, how can we help you?" Professor Oak asked her.

"Oh I just came here because there wasn´t anything to do at home after cleaning it up and cooking dinner, except there is one thing we could discuss," the mother was about to begin the subject of the discussion.

"What would that be," Tracey inquired her.

"It´s Ash, I was hoping you could figure out a region he could travel to. I´m worried that once May leaves, he might continue to stay in Pallet. It´s unlike him to stay here and look like he´s given up his journey," Delia had spoken with a worried sensation.

"I see, but Delia you know he has been training really hard here at the lab," Professor Oak informed her.

"I know, it´s just that I´m afraid he might decide to drop his dream the longer he stays here," the worried mother feared the thoughts of her son giving up on becoming a Pokémon Master. Oak and Tracey could understand her worries, "I want him to continue making new friends everywhere," Delia kept speaking.

"Ash would never give up Delia, I know he would never do that," Tracey tried to reassure her.

Professor Oak began to speak, "This isn´t about just about Ash becoming a Pokémon Master, he´s maturing, he´s learning you things and the three of us know why Ash hasn´t decided upon where to go."

Tracey, Oak, and Delia all looked at each other and agreed. Oak was right, Ash had another dream in mind as well. "There are many regions out there and Ash could go just to any right now. He could just ask me about where the location is and he´s on the road, but he hasn´t because he knows as well as I do regions that offer both Pokémon Leagues and Contests are difficult to find. That´s why he hasn´t asked me about this yet, my knowledge a region that offers both competitions is limited and you have to put in mind that contests have only become a recent trend. Pokémon Contests are still growing in popularity and need time to become known across the world."

Tracey looked down as he heard this comment, Delia was also disappointed at the news, "He wants to travel with May, that´s the thing. We have all seen it one point or another where something goes on between the two, but this time things between them are going to go with a bang. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are a unique group of regions that offer both. May can still go to Sinnoh since it is the only region she hasn´t competed in yet, while Ash has been on all four. He´s participated in all their leagues and now he wants to try something new so he can become a Pokémon Master, but with May in the way he´s facing a decision between the two," Oak kept on going with this lecture.

Delia thought how bad May was affecting her son´s life. May was a good friend of the family and she didn´t know what she was doing so she couldn´t blame her. Ash´s mother only wished her son wasn´t as indecisive.

"He can´t come to me to ask a region with that combination because I´m just as clueless as he is. Let´s just hope he makes the right choice," Professor Oak spoke sternly at the two.

"What about Gary, do you think he might know something about a region with that combination?" Tracey gave Oak an inquiry.

"Gary is at Seafoam Islands right now, it would take weeks before he could get here. Unfortunately, we have no way to contact him from here and I believe his knowledge on this is also limited. He has only been to the same regions as Ash and he´s still young so he would not be able to give much information either," Oak spoke about the possible response they would get from his grandson.

The boy with the headband and mother sighed at the news until Tracey brought up the offensive dragon they stumbled upon, "How about the dragon we saw in the Viridian Forest is it probable that it migrated from another region? One with contests and leagues."

"Tracey, this dragon could be an undiscovered Pokémon from within the four regions. It might be feasible to think that it came from a farther region, but those regions are exceptionally far. It is more reasonable to think it is from Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Johto. I´ll speak to Professor Rowan, Elm, and Birch to see if they have any reports on this creature and whether it's from there. If not they could help trace its true origins and if we are lucky it might be from another region with contests and leagues." Oak informed Tracey about his solution as he nodded with Delia.

They all hoped to find something out eventually about a region that offered contests and leagues, for the sake of Ash and May because they also knew she was feeling the same right now as well. Oak also hoped to learn more about the mysterious creature from Viridian Forest.

* * *

><p>Every star along with the full moon began to shine in the ever approaching night, as daylight vanished. Ash and May thought it was time to head back home. It was really getting late and Misty, Pikachu, and Drew would be wondering where they were right now. There was a probability that were at his house by since they spent time on this hill for almost an hour.<p>

"We should head back May, let's not keep the others waiting," Ash suggested to his friend.

"Yeah, I wish we could stay here longer though. This is really calming," May commented to him.

"Me too, but we don´t want to get no worried," May agreed and they got up.

Ash didn´t want this moment to end either, it had been a while since he was alone with May. Something about her made him feel easy, as if all of life´s troubles were kicked aside by her. Sadly it was going to end and once he saw Drew´s face all his worries would rise again. Everything that was happening and everything that he was feeling needed to be figured out. He needed to make a call to one person that could help him and one person only, Brock.

May felt uneasy about going back and seeing everyone; she enjoyed spending this time alone. If Brock was here he would comprehend her problem, he was the only person May knew that had a vast amount of knowledge about love, but then again there was Misty. The brunette thought she could make a call to him, however Misty was a girl she might have a better comprehension of everything. She wouldn´t say she loved Drew or Ash or something like that because it wasn´t something she could determine yet, unless she truly could. As soon as they got up they started walking down the hill.

"You know it´s too bad we didn´t get to finish our food. I was really looking forward to a good meal," Ash told her.

"So was I, guess we were wrong, but may be Misty told the waitress that they were going to take it," May gave her thought.

Ash´s head then rang, they never got a chance to speak about what troubled May since they their food was served. "May why did the waitress bother you so much?" he asked, but he might regret if the answer involved Drew.

The brunette hated lying to her best friend, but the truth can hurt. So she made up a response, "She was visibly obnoxious, you saw the expression on her face when she heard you say that she forgot Pikachu´s order."

It was true that the waitress was obnoxious, however he didn´t believe her response. There was more it and there was a certainty in him that it had to do with Drew. What was it though? Was his question, the teen didn´t find himself fit to hear anything about the coordinator so he left it at. Besides, Ash did not want to start an argument over the truth and many people have always stated that it´s best not to know the truth sometimes because it is more painful than a lie itself.

"You know Ash you really put up a great fight against Drew´s Typhlosion today," May mentioned to him as he snapped from his train of thought.

"Thanks May, but I never got a chance to ask how he got one?" the messy haired boy brought up the subject. Throughout the battle he had wondered how and where Drew got a Typhlosion, but the focus on the battle made him disregard the question and with the stunt pulled off earlier it wasn´t remembered up until now.

"Oh well it was in Johto on our way to Mount Silver for the Johto Grand Festival. We were walking on one of the routes to New Bark Town and we found an injured Cyndaquil. It was being crushed by a heavy and gigantic tree, although we did manage to get free thanks to Beautifly and Butterfree´s Psychic abilities. Drew was more determined than ever to save the bruised Cynadquil´s life and we ran to New Bark Town in search of Professor Elm," the Petalburg described her encounter with Cyndaquil.

"Drew being determined to save a life is a first," the raven-haired boy commented.

"He isn´t a bad person Ash, I hope you´ll understand that at one point. When we were trying to save that Cynadquil's life his behavior reminded me so much of you. He stuck by it until it fully recovered and I thought it was unforgettable to see someone serious and critical like Drew behave like someone different," the sapphire-eyed girl explained the attitude of Drew in this run-in.

Ash was jealous at how she commented on Drew´s manner, however he was touched by what he did and how May stated that he was behaving just like he would´ve if he was there. Drew saved a life, he thought. The black-haired boy had the same many times in the past with Pikachu and countless other Pokémon.

May kept going on about the experience, "When we reached New Bark Town, we found Professor Elm panicking about a missing Cyndaquil and we figured he was talking about the one in Drew´s arms. We ran up to him and he confirmed it. The three of us drove to the lab and the professor said it would take about two days for it to fully heal. We agreed because we both wanted to see Cyndaquil up and running again so we stayed at the two for two days," the brown-haired female cleared the event.

"Professor Elm told us it was during a storm when Cyndaquil had gotten lost and escaped. He was preparing the three of them for a trainer that was supposed to arrive and pick up his Pokémon. After a few days, Cyndaquil had finally healed and Drew was so happy that the two embraced tightly. The professor saw how attached they were and told Drew he could take him in his journey," she continued to speak about her rival.

Drew was rewarded with a Cyndaquil for his deed and he earned it. Like Drew, Ash had gotten many of his Pokémon from similar situations such as Bulbasaur. The boy smiled at the idea of Drew doing this, he wasn´t a bad guy. His problem was that he didn´t show kindness too much because of his tense character and because of Ash´s own dislike towards him because of his cocky attitude. In the past Ash had a different image about him, he considered him an arrogant coordinator, although with this he found new respect to Drew even if there was still a sense of dislike towards him deep inside.

The Hoenn female went on to describe Cyndaquil and Drew´s adventures, "On our way to Mount Silver, Drew and Cyndaquil would train nonstop. Eventually Cyndaquil evolved in to a Quilava and was soon entered in the Grand Festival. When Drew fought Solidad he used Quilava along with Roserade. He was at the brink of losing to her Slowbro once her Lapras and his Roserade had been knocked out. It wasn´t until Quilava evolved to Typhlosion that things changed and started to favor him. Thanks to a Solarbeam attack Typhlosion beat Slowbro and went on to the finals," the girl wrapped up the story of Drew and Typhlosion.

"Wow that was something else. If it weren´t for Typhlosion, Drew would have lost to Solidad. Did he beat you with Typhlosion too?" the boy in the hat questioned.

May laughed nervously, "Yeah Typhlosion was something else, it pummeled by Blaziken, but at least we got runner-up."

Ash didn´t seem to notice the edgy manner and kept speaking, "Would you like to have won though May?"

As this went in to further depth she got tense, "Yeah, it would´ve been great. Winning isn´t everything though, sometimes the winner prefers to be the loser because they would like to keep training for the fun of it rather for a title or they are looking for something else rather than a big victory. It isn´t bad to lose Ash, it always shows that there is room for improvement and another shot at triumph. That´s something else I got from you."

"I´m beginning to think you act too much like me May, but yeah what you said is true. That´s why I am more determined than ever to win the next league if I have anywhere else to go," Ash walked as he stared at the stars standing out, somehow doubtful about his own words.

"You´ll get there Ash, even if you don´t know where to go you will get there because I believe in you," May complimented him and turned away to hide the blush after saying something like that.

Her friend went on walking, "Thanks May, I know you can also get where you want to be. You are a great person and I´m really glad to have a friend like you."

May reddened at what she thought was a sweet comment. She felt her heart pumping as she looked at Ash who remained oblivious to the blush. "He´s dense, but he has a sweet side," the blue-eyed girl whispered and grinned.

"Did you say something May?" Ash shifted to her.

"No Ash, why?" May lied to him.

"Oh cause I thought I heard you speak, but it must´ve been my imagination," the boy in Sinnoh clothing laughed.

"Yep," the girl giggled.

"Here we are and just in time come on May," Ash spoke cheerfully, but was soon grabbed by the collar and pulled back.

He was choking on the shirt collar until May let go, "What was that for?" was his question as he appeared slightly annoyed.

"I just wanted to that you for the nice evening Ash, sheesh," the Petalburg Coordinator put on a sassy attitude.

Ash´s face softened, "Oh anytime May," he smiled kindly.

May´s faced blushed as her expression softened, "Thank you," and before Ash could even speak she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran inside.

The boy she left behind with the door opened only appeared stunned. His face blushed like never before, his heart pounded incredibly fast. Ash felt warm as he could swear he was sweating a little. The sensation was alien to him, he didn´t understand what it could be. It only made his legs shake as he walked in to the house trying to get composure, what was going on with him. He immediately realized what he needed to do once he calmed down, call Brock.

When he walked in he found Pikachu napping on the bed, but after a few footsteps from his trainer he woke up excited. "Pika pi!" the little mouse jumped to him hoping to get caught, but due to Ash´s strange state he had no balance and the two fell down on the floor.

"Pikachu?" the electric mouse rubbed his head from the floor, asking his friend what was wrong with him.

"I´ll tell you about it later Pikachu, but thanks for snapping me out of that feeling. Come on let´s go find Misty and May," Ash explained to his friend as he got up and let his pal climb on to his shoulder.

They walked in to the kitchen to find Delia and the two girls there. May was eating what looked like the burger earlier and Misty was just sitting there talking to her.

"Hello Ash, where have you been?" His mother inquired him.

"I fell when Pikachu tackled me," the son a bit embarrassed.

"Oh well the burger Misty brought for you is set on the table," the brown-haired mother smiled joyfully.

"Hey you two," the raven-haired boy sat down to eat his burger. Pikachu leaped on to the table, but didn´t bother eating since his Semi-Serious was enough to fill him up for the rest of the day.

May blushed a bit when she looked at him, but it quickly vanished as she tried to suppress herself, "Hey Ash how was the fall?" she giggled sweetly.

Ash found it a bit awkward to talk to her after it happened, May also felt the same, but she wouldn´t start to ignore Ash because of embarrassment the peck on the cheek. The two needed to each other more than ever and they wouldn´t push each other away right now. They had to solve their conflicting emotions eventually; May had reacted through the instructions of her heart. She didn´t even think of what Ash would do, however when she took a look back after running off he was blushing. It was because her heart ordered to give him a peck that she did it, deep down she thought he earned for being there to comfort her. It was something Ash was always good at.

The boy couldn´t lie to himself though, he felt as if the kiss on the cheek was the best thing anybody could feel. His clumsy behavior was an example of the wonderful feeling he got and wished it could happen all over. They thought they should it until the right moment to talk about came up, until then they would act like it hadn´t happened to lower suspicion. When May asked him about the fall he snapped out of it.

"Very funny May," Ash gave a hint of sarcasm as he took a bite of his food.

"Thank you," she smiled innocently at him.

"So what´d you two do after you left?" the red-head asked them while they ate and Pikachu had also gotten curious.

"Before we get to that where´s Drew?" the black-haired boy asked Misty.

"He went to go pick up his Typhlosion from Professor Oak, I don´t know why he didn´t wait until to tomorrow though," the gym leader told them.

"Oh," the green-haired boy´s recent rival said.

May had also acknowledged this and hoped he´d get back before she started worrying. She did worry a lot about her friends like Drew and Ash, since they were the most reckless pair she had ever met.

"Yep, so how was the walk?" the water gym leader questioned them once again.

"It was calm, peaceful. We raced up a hill and sat down on it to watch the sunset," May described the time with Ash.

Misty would see this as one of those chances where you could tease two friends. Reason was because if these two were watching the sunset who knows what could have gone on the red-haired girl thought, but she was more mature than that and assumed it was best not to mention something like that.

"May almost beat me, but we ended up in a draw sadly," Ash informed his Cerulean friend.

The Cerulean girl looked to May, "Good job May you tied with Ash the Great." She gave a quick cunning smile towards the Pallet boy.

"Thanks Misty, I could´ve sworn he has about to lose to a girl though," the Petalburg girl giggled.

"Hey I´m more modest than you think Misty," the Kanto male snapped at her before taking a vicious bite of his large cheeseburger.

"Yeah, but since the younger Ash was less modest it stuck to my head and I found your cockiness funny," the Kanto female also giggled herself.

"I´ve matured Misty, I´m not as clueless or as overconfident as I was back then," Ash let his old friend know.

"Then what Drake must´ve told you must have finally hit you huh Ash?" the brown-haired girl reminded him of an encounter with the Elite Four Member of Hoenn.

Ash´s attention turned to May, "What do you mean? I always stuck to his word."

"May be now, but you were still overconfident at times after that," the Hoenn girl gave her own cunning grin.

"An Elite Four Member of Hoenn met Ash, when, how, and where?" Misty got really curious about this story.

"It happened during one of our travels in Hoenn, Ash got overconfident about his constant victories and Drake took notice of this and put himself in charge of lowering his ego because it was through the roof. He used Dragon-type Pokémon and when he beat Ash he told him how he had also gotten overconfident in his younger days and started losing battles because he underestimated his opponents," May recollected the entire story of Ash and the gang´s run-in with the Hoenn Elite Four Member.

"Wow critical, but useful. You still have that in mind Ash?" Misty expressed her opinion on the meeting with Drake.

"Of course, I take everyone´s word in to consideration even of an Elite Four like Drake," Ash confirmed Misty´s inquiry as he finished eating the last of his cheeseburger.

May had also devoured her burger. They were really hungry even if they didn´t scoff on their food like usual since they were distracted by the topic that they were discussing. In the end though, they all enjoyed the burgers from the restaurant, but they weren´t sure if they´d go back well at least with May because of the waitress.

"I´m tired, Misty how about we head upstairs," the brunette suggested.

"Sure May," the red-head agreed with the suggestion.

"Thank you everyone," the two females spoke at the same time. They soon ran upstairs without a word.

"Thanks mom, I´ll be using the video phone ok," the auburn-eyed boy informed his loving mother.

"You're welcome son and ok," Delia acknowledged him.

"Wanna come along Pikachu?" Ash reached his arm out so his friend could climb to his shoulder.

"Pi," the yellow mouse climbed up his shoulder and they walked to the video phone.

Ash sat down and began dialing the correct number. He thought he should do this now while he had the chance. There was a lot to tell Brock, from the arrival of the two coordinators to the kiss May had given him. Beeping sounds began as Ash waited for an answer.

"Pikachu!" the yellow rodent saluted his friend.

To his luck Brock had answered, "Ash, Pikachu what´s up how´s everything?"

"Hey Brock, everything is fine so far how´s becoming a Pokémon Doctor going?" Brock´s old friend questioned him.

"It´s doing great Ash, I feel like I´m one step closer every day," the oldest friend Ash had informed him.

"That´s good, hey I wanted to ask you about something," the messy haired boy told his brother-like figure.

"Ask away, what´s up?" the former rock gym leader stated.

"It´s about May, Misty is here too," Ash spoke sternly now.

The spiky-haired guy grew alert, "Oh that´s right May was supposed to be there right, sorry Ash I forgot since I was too busy thinking about my studies. Misty is there too, I didn´t know that, but she must be on vacation correct?"

"It´s alright Brock and yeah she´s on a one week vacation," Ash let him know about their old friend´s presence in Pallet Town.

"Anyway something wrong with May and Misty?" the old Brockster was speaking firmly.

Brock was worried that Misty might become an obstacle between May and Ash since he had made a theory about her. She was always disputing with Ash, but that didn´t mean she had a thing for him, well that was what he thought even though she never really declared it. Like other times though, the former gym leader hoped his assumption was wrong.

"No they are getting along fine, it´s something else," Ash prepared to tell him about an unwelcomed guest.

"Then what is it Ash?" the older boy inquired him.

"She brought Drew," the black-haired boy answered his question.

Old Brocko almost flew off his chair when he heard this. "No way, why, how, when?" the oldest of Ash´s friends questioned.

"It was when they came on the ship. Drew invited himself and May didn´t want to tell him no so he came along with her. We spoke today about it and she told that it was intended to be a time for just us two to spend that also means Misty was never part of this," Ash muttered to Brock the entire story.

"Knowing Drew, he came to Kanto for a reason. I´m sure he´s already blown your temper a few times hasn´t he?" the Pokémon Doctor in training inquired him.

"Yeah, sometimes, we had a battle today with my Quilava and a Typhlosion he got in Johto. We ended in a draw, luckily nothing happened and we just did a handshake," Ash notified him about this.

"I see where is he now?" the love doctor asked.

"He went to pick up of his Typhlosion from Professor Oak´s Lab," the teen told him about his whereabouts.

"Ash, Drew came to be with May. It has been obvious to me from the start with the roses and charm, I am sure you remember. He traveled with her just to stop you and her from being together and he´s going to seal the deal once and for all," Brock spoke in a serious manner.

The boy and his Pikachu grew tense, was this true? "What makes you say that?"

"It´s obvious, why else would he come, he wants to make sure nothing goes on between you two. Has May shown any feelings herself?" the former gym leader asked his friend more questions.

"She gets upset when I say something bad about him and she got frustrated at this waitress at a restaurant and she looked at Drew. I don´t know if that´s anything though," the trainer told his mentor.

Brock only shook his head at his friend´s density. He feared to tell Ash something was going on in May that connected her with Drew, but the boy is likely to call his Charizard and destroy everything. His first crush might just be his worst he thought, but then again she said she felt something Ash too. It might be possible that she still does he thought.

"Has May been acting weird around you lately Ash?" the doctor inquired even further at him.

"She was frustrated today at the restaurant and I offered to go on a walk with her. We left Drew and Misty at the dining place and went to the meadows to sit on a hill, watch the sunset, and talked," Ash explained the whole event to him.

Brock was on to something, "Anything else?"

Ash stopped and thought about telling him about how May kissed his cheek. He had to; he was the only one that could understand this sort of thing. "She kissed me on the cheek."

This time Brock fell off his chair, "She kissed you on the cheek!"

Even Pikachu fell off Ash´s shoulder, shocked at such news. He got back his self-control to listen; he needed a talk with his trainer after this. "Hey calm down, I don´t want no one to hear this," the boy in the Sinnoh Attire ordered.

Brock felt heavy shame inside him as he got back on his train. Ash got a kiss on the cheek from someone he had feelings for and he much older and experienced on the field of love was a love disaster, "Oh sorry, well Ash she really is feeling something for you. I suggest taking quick action before Drew beats you to it. Where´s May right now anyway?"

"Umm she's in my room with Misty, why?" the auburn-eyed teen asked.

"I can guarantee you she´s discussing the same thing as we are right now," the brother figure told his younger friend.

"What makes you say that?" Ash got confused.

"I just know that´s how girls are Ash, trust me," the older teen told him.

"Oh alright, is there any other tip of advice?" the raven-haired boy questioned him once again.

"Just be careful with your steps, don´t blow this. My gut tells me May loves you and her heart is feeling the same thing you´re Ash, love. If you enjoyed that kiss on the cheek and dreamt of it happening all over again it is the feeling of love my friend. I also want you to be on the lookout for Drew, he is charming and could be in love with May, he´ll try his best as well," the spiky-haired older male spoke to him with seriousness.

"Yeah sure, so this is goodbye for now Brock?" the boy asked his old friend.

"Guess it is Ash, and one more piece of advice, follow your heart," the doctor of romance stated.

"I will Brock, and keep doing great with becoming a Pokémon Doctor until then pal," Ash gave his farewell to his friend.

"Thanks and until then Ash, see ya buddy," Brock gave a farewell to his longtime friend until they disappeared from the respective screens.

Ash grabbed his heart, "Is this love?"

Images of May flashed through his mind. This girl was the only one that could actually make him feel this. He had to lose his density, this couldn´t go on any further. If Brock was right, he had to do what he said. The intensity in his eyes was blazing like fire. Pikachu was surprised at the look of his trainer´s eyes. It was the look he would only put on in a battle, with Drew as his rival. This wasn´t a Pokémon battle though and Drew wasn´t his rival in the subject of this, Drew was his rival in the battle to win May´s heart. Ash knew what he felt now and could no longer ignore it, what he was feeling was one of the phases of love.


	15. The Past are Dreams

Chapter 15: Disappear

"Goodbye now Drew," Professor Oak waved farewell to the green-haired boy as he closed the door.

Drew walked down the stairs there was a disturbance building in his heart. From the moment May left with Ash he was facing aggravation, he just wanted to get back to the house and find May there without Ash. It would make things a whole lot easier he thought. He held Typhlosion´s ball in his hand and he grasped it hard, as if he wanted it to crack as he held it tighter. His speed built up as he started running to the direction of the house once he walked down the flight of his stairs.

The coordinator was mumbling to himself, "I can´t let that clown beat me to this even if he´s too dense to know what he´s doing. If it weren´t for that lousy waitress none of this would probably happening, she was jealous about how that woman was flirting with me and she picked Ash over me for comfort. I can´t let that go on for any longer, I can´t be so direct with her, but I need her to put more faith in me."

His green hair moved viciously by the way he was running. The boy´s attitude was as bad his Typhlosion´s right now. Pretty soon he saw lighting, the house, and there he saw a raven-haired boy and a brunette.

"You're kidding," Drew spoke. Luckily for him they didn´t detect him and he decided to spy on the pair to see how things went down behind the thick trunk of a tree.

When he heard arguing he started chuckling, believing that with something like that could end badly. Ash never knew how to treat a girl, Drew thought in his head, but as soon as he learned they were teasing each other his uneasiness returned and when they calmed down to speak more gently his eyes widened. Before his eyes he saw May approach Ash and kiss him on the cheek, she quickly ran inside while he heard giggling.

Every last inch of his heart felt like it grew on fire. He saw Ash hardly able to move, his clumsy steps made it clear that he enjoyed the moment, despite not even knowing the reason behind it. When Ash vanished once he entered the house, his love rival grinded his teeth, his body heating.

Adrenaline took over his body that moment and he ran as far away as he could from that house. "This can´t be happening to me, does she really prefer that boy over me! I knew it was a bad idea to just let them go off like that, it can´t be there still is a chance I know it!" the male coordinator shouted in to the meadow.

He turned his back to find Pallet Town rather vague in view. It couldn´t be he thought, it was just a kiss on the cheek why was there so much exaggeration over this. Tears streamed down his cheek, he clenched his fists. It was just a peck on the cheek, if she really loved him she would have given him right on the lips he tried to convince himself about the minor event. Drew´s jealousy was too much for him though; he got on his knees and pounded the ground multiple times until his fists were covered with dirt. Eyes were bloodshot and sobbing could be heard. Last time he cried like this was a long time ago, when he first lost to Solidad.

"Come out Typhlosion!" the green-haired boy called out and threw the Pokeball as a white flash appeared and once it cleared the Volcano Pokémon growled loudly.

"Typhlosion, we will have our payback with that fool. I´m just accept as you are about today and I just want to destroy everything in my path," the Typhlosion´s trainer showed his fist.

His old friend was surprised at such aggressive behavior coming out from his master. Drew was usually so cool, it was the first time Typhlosion witnessed the anger of his trainer, but he too was furious at tying with his previous evolutionary form. How could he lose like that? Was the prideful Fire-type´s question, the flames that burned on his back scorched the leaves near it and illuminated the field. Every ounce of his power had been used to defeat Quilava, but nothing he ended up tying rather than winning. The blame was not to be put his own brethren though, rather that foolish trainer that ordered the Quilava.

Like Drew, Typhlosion shared many of his characteristics and that now meant their distaste for Ash Ketchum. It roared even louder this time as Drew only stood there like a zombie, however he instantly moved and hit the trunk of a tree to take out his anger and hate. With every blow his knuckles became redder until they began bleeding from constant banging. The scratches from the tree left Drew bloody fists. Typhlosion shared his rage and spurted various Flamethrowers at every direction. Regardless of the illumination in the night, Pallet Town residents could not notice the glow from that far.

Typhlosion and Drew finally cooled themselves from the fury they felt for the same being. Never in his life had anyone given him such a hard time Drew´s notion was. How would he proceed now was his next question. Was his race over or had only just begun? He had a different view of the situation. May had recently showed more interest in Ash than he could get at the moment, but he was Drew in the end and he had his ways. There was still faith in his heart that May could still be his. A peck on the cheek doesn´t mean as much as he had previously thought, after all it is nothing more than a friendly gesture.

"That boy really thinks he can take May from me? Think again, a kiss on the cheek is like an engagement to him because of his own stupidity. With my knowledge on romance I should know better than overstress over that nonsense," Drew murmured about the moment back there as Typhlosion listened to him.

Fire was erupting from Typhlosion´s back, "Correct Typhlosion, there is more to this and this love competition is far from over," he clenched his fist. "He may have won the battle, but not the war and I´ll win it for sure. Now where to start, I´m sure the gym leader would go training if Ash suggested it, but May is not such as focused on it right now. I could skip practice sessions myself to….Take May out around the town," the emerald-eyed coordinator gave a devious smirk.

"I´m sure Ketchum wouldn´t interfere for specific reasons I already have in mind, starting off by breaking their friendship," Typhlosion and Drew had slyness in their grins and it could only signal trouble for the Pallet Town boy.

"I can have May within three days at least and this can all be over so we can go back to Hoenn once and for all," the emerald-haired boy mentioned and called it a plan.

"Typhlosion use a Fire Blast to celebrate a future that you and I both wish. My trusty friend you will have a battle with Ash once again and this time I can assure you we will achieve a victory, by leaving Ash in the dust with his fainted Pokémon and May decides upon sticking with us. She will know I love her and she will love me too it has been always clear and meant to be," the cocky boy explained.

Apparently his own lust for leaving Ash down had gone in to his head. Typhlosion found it a bit disturbing to see his master acting insane and emphasizing his passion for the brunette. As soon as he thought it over he shot Fire Blast at the direction of the moon and dispersed in to specks of fire.

"Good, so this officially begins tomorrow," Drew faced at the Ketchum Residence and started walking towards it after returning Typhlosion to its ball.

His walk was silent, his determination was blistering, and everything that he worked for has prepared him for this moment. Fortunately for him, Drew had no intention to underestimate Ash in love, regardless of his dense mind and his abilities in battling. The LaRousse boy had to admit to himself that Ash could potentially be the most powerful rival he has ever received by fate. The train of thought going on inside him managed to make him forgot of the fairly long walk and once he reached the streets of Pallet Town he noticed he was no in front of the house. He entered to find no one, he thought it was best to just relax a bit and not make anyone notice he had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This next part is around the time Drew is still in the meadow and is focused on Ash, Misty, and May, but after Ash had spoken to Brock in the previous chapter.<strong>

Misty and May were upstairs in Ash´s room sitting there. They were also talking about personal things.

"So May, mind if I ask what went wrong at the restaurant. How come you got so upset and left with Ash?" Misty shifted to her.

The brunette couldn´t figure out how to tell her, she wanted Misty´s help. How could she though, if she intended to lie so she had no choice, but come out with the direct truth.

"This is between us ok Misty," the Hoenn girl demanded.

"Of course May, I wouldn´t tell anyone," the Kanto girl gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok thanks, it´s about Drew though," the brown-haired girl spoke seriously.

One of Misty´s own theories was about to come in to revelation from the looks of it. This is where May would confirm about something going on between Drew and her. "What about Drew, May?" the red-head asked.

"This dates back to our earlier encounters in Hoenn, when I first met him. Ever since we met I felt something inside me, an emotion I could not understand and till this day I still don´t know what I feel. When a girl flirts with Drew, I don´t know why I get jealous and when I am alone with at times I start to feel tense as if Drew were a stranger to me. I saw the waitress drop hints on Drew and I got jealous, what do those feelings mean Misty?" the poor Petalburg looked at her in distress.

Misty was worried now, not only did she know what May was feeling, but she knew this would break Ash in to tiny pieces if he found out. "May, that feelings is what you call love. You love Drew, May. After spending so much time with him you developed emotions that made you more attached to him and those emotions resulted in love."

May felt frozen, love was something she had only seen on movies. She loved those types of films and hoped that one day she would fall in love like that too. The difference here was May was unsure as to whether it was a good thing or bad thing because there was still a part of the story missing that involved Ash as well.

The red-haired gym leader noticed the look on the face of her friend and knew there was still more to do this, "Is there something you still didn´t tell me May?"

Her brunette friend was impressed on how she could read her like a book. She hesitated to tell her this because she was afraid to hear the answer to this too. Nonetheless, the coordinator needed someone to help her with this and Misty was her best shot. "Uhhh yeah," she spoke nervously.

"What is it May?" the water gym leader stared at her waiting for an answer.

"This involves Ash," the blue-eyed Hoenn native told her quietly.

Misty was shocked at this response; however it was out of relief. If Misty was correct Ash and May had a lot of history and there could be a possibility that by now it could have changed in to something deeper. "Do you feel the same way about Ash?" the water user raised an eyebrow.

"Actually yeah, but I always had my doubts about because of Ash´s density. You see I felt something for Ash when we traveled, I never identified it like Drew, but it was strong. I always confided in him, he could always cheer me up. Out of everyone in the group that could comfort me, like when I lost a Pokémon Contest it was Ash that had always been there. He made me smile and he´s saved my life too many times, he didn´t care whether it put his own life at risk. He just did it because he cared about me," May described her times that she spent with Ash.

"How come you left him after the Battle Frontier then? Sinnoh had the same opportunity as Johto how come you chose Johto?" the red-haired girl asked a bit aggravated at how May was so pleased with Ash, but abandoned a friend like him after that.

"I did it because….I wanted to be with Drew, Ash´s dense head was too much so I doubted that we´d ever get somewhere even though I didn´t even know what I was feeling. Drew on the other hand was clearer, he would drop his own hints of caring for me, but even after Johto nothing happened. And even during Johto I missed Ash so much I couldn´t stop thinking about him and all the fun times we had. When I made a brief visit to Sinnoh I found him dense as ever, nevertheless it was hard to say goodbye to him as well Brock and Dawn. After getting back to Johto I missed him even more, I came here to see him again and to get over my depression over the friend I thought I´d never see again," the innocent brunette started swelling with tears.

May´s red-head friend felt sorry for her. The pain of enduring a loss is hard and especially if you are that attached to someone, she then spoke, "Those moments when you hugged Ash and refused to let him go. Are those signs of affection for him?"

The coordinator began sobbing and Misty embraced her as she felt May´s tears wetting her nightwear. "There, there, I know it's hard to choose who you want to share that love with," Misty told her as she spoke.

"I love them both, there I said it!" the brunette announced between sobs. Good thing the door was closed and no one would hear them Misty thought.

"How much do you care about them?" the gym leader questioned her.

"I kissed Ash on the cheek and almost kissed Drew on the ship," the Petalburg coordinator stopped hiding and showed her face to Misty. She stated that so mournfully, but there were tears still streaming down her cheeks and wetting her red nightwear.

Misty was immediately dazed by the younger girl´s words. She almost kissed Drew and she had already given Ash a kiss on the cheek. "How´d you prevent a kiss with Drew, and when did you give Ash a peck on the cheek?" the red-haired asked once again.

"I stopped myself from kissing Drew, when Ash flashed in my mind. I kissed Ash right before we entered the house earlier," she wiped her tears away from her bloodshot eyes.

She stopped the kiss from happening when she thought of Ash, and that explains why Ash fell getting to the kitchen. He must have been dazed by the kiss, she snickered. The gym leader thought she should seek a career in detective work since she could make out the puzzle so easily, except now wasn´t the time to be thinking about things like that. There was a friend that needed her, and the water user came to the conclusion that May loved both, however despite Drew being less oblivious than Ash, May felt something more for Ash deep down. May just didn´t know it.

This visibly explained the entire rivalry between Ash and Drew, how could May choose though? There was only one clear solution, they would both have to fight for her and prove which one loved her more.

"May, I think I know how you can make your decision," Misty offered a solution.

"How Misty," the brunette looked up at her, still lost in confusion.

"It´s risky but let the boys fight for your heart. They will have to show how much they care about. This will show you how much their love is for you and choose. I know from what´ve seen Drew and Ash are also facing the same situation as you and that love is for you May," the red-head gave explained to her.

"Really, how?" the younger female asked.

"From Drew, I saw how crazy jealous he was when you left with Ash, he was covered in jealousy. His face, his attitude and he would look to the door every few minutes to see if you came back and this also includes when you hugged Ash those other moments," the red-head gym leader told her.

"Wow, I´ve never imagined Drew like that," May looked at the floor, thinking about the green-eyed boy.

"Ash is also incredibly jealous when you hang around Drew. He also despises how you tell him to not get off when the two of them start arguing. He may not be as clear as Drew, but his love for you is only sprouting now. That´s something that has changed about Ash," Misty informed her.

May thought about how much Ash could really have changed since Sinnoh. She recalled when she kissed Ash on the cheek he was red and was so infatuated by the kiss, she couldn´t help but giggle. In the end Misty had made a point about the two, her worries were about the two getting in to a fight or worse.

"Misty is there a way to avoid a fight between the two though?" the sapphire-eyed girl from Hoenn asked.

"Unfortunately no, but we will give them limits. We won´t get involved until they want to choke each other," Misty giggled, but stopped when she saw that May wasn´t laughing and instead looked rather worried.

The water user put her hand on her shoulder, "Don´t worry May, everything will turn out fine."

May looked at her smile and returned one too. "Yeah I know that too, thank you for being here for me Misty," the brown-haired girl hugged the red-head that she now looked up to like an older sister.

"I´m just glad to help," Misty gave her a smile and returned the hug.

May knew a conflict between Ash and Drew was inevitable, but she only wished for everything to turn out for the best. Desperate times called for desperate measures and if the two had to fight for the brunette´s heart this meant conflict would be unavoidable.

* * *

><p>In the living room downstairs there was another discussion going between two best friends, Pikachu and Ash.<p>

"Pika pi pikachu!" the yellow mouse shook his arms in the air.

"Hey, I told you I´m sorry. It just happened earlier, how do you expect to tell between the moment I arrived and when we were eating with Misty and MAY," the teen boy emphasized the name May.

Pikachu thought he made a point, Ash simply didn´t want to create suspicion. He had to respect his trainer for that though. "Pika?" Pikachu asked Ash.

"What, how was it? Pikachu it was just a kiss on the cheek," Ash told his first Pokémon.

"Pika? Pikachu pi pika pika," the yellow rodent teased his master as it snickered.

"Ok, so I thought it was great and it isn´t my fault I get kissed on the cheek for the first time and daydream about it, besides you tackled me out of nowhere. It isn´t my fault I lost my balance," the raven-haired boy told him.

"Pikachu pi," the electric mouse gave him a sly grin and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, I don´t see you with anyone how about Glaceon," the trainer gave him a cunning grin with a raised eyebrow.

Pikachu was stunned at his response and didn´t bother saying anything. He immediately created sparks on his cheek, threatening Ash.

Ash couldn't take a Thunderbolt today and spoke, "Ok ok I take back what I said."

"Pikachu," the old friend nodded and took his best friend´s apology.

The black-haired boy could only groan at his Pikachu´s attitude, "Pika pi pi?" the mouse asked.

"What am I going to do about Drew? Like Brock said, I can´t let her get away. Drew is my love rival now, and I´ll have to prove how much I love May," the boy with the messy hair clenched a fist.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu supported his friend, telling him that´s the spirit.

"Wonder how I can do it though," Ash stopped and scratched his head with his finger.

"Pika!" the yellow mouse found the statement ridiculous and fell backward.

"Hey Pikachu, what´s wrong?" the messy haired boy asked him, oblivious as to why Pikachu had that reaction.

Ash´s starter gained back its composure and spoke, "Pika pikachu pi."

"You want me to take May to the park and get ice cream, pizza or something?" the boy questioned his first friend.

"Pika!" the Pikachu stated to him.

"Good thinking, you know I´d usually expect something like this out of Brock and Misty, but that could work!" the raven-haired boy cheered in agreement.

"Pikachu," the little mouse was proud of himself for coming up with such a great idea.

"Drew hasn´t come back yet, he is my rival, but I can´t him for it," Ash told Pikachu about his opinion on the coordinator.

"Pika," the rodent nodded, agreeing with him. No matter how intolerable a person was, Ash would always respect them and would care if anything terrible occurred to them.

"You remember how things were between Drew, May, and me?" the trainer asked Pikachu.

"Piika pikachu," the yellow mouse recalled the Hoenn and Kanto adventures they had as well as the run-ins with Drew.

"Yeah, I didn´t mind Drew back then. I admired his skill and I wouldn´t be upset to talk to him, guess things are different now because of this thing," the dark-haired teen in the Sinnoh Attire looked down to the ground.

Pikachu could only nod. Drew and Ash didn´t mind much about each other, except for that one battle they had where Drew had used a Roselia and defeated Ash´s Tailow. That was the past now though, and it couldn´t be changed. In the present Drew and Ash were rivals until either one ended up with May. May, had also matured over the years. She was stronger, mentally and physically. The electric mouse wanted to shock his trainer because even in the past May had always dropped hints on Ash, but unfortunately Arecus had damned him with eternal density.

Outside was extremely dark and everyone in the house started wondering where Drew was. He hadn´t shown up yet and May as well as Misty came back. They approached came up to Ash and Pikachu, clearly hiding the evidence of any drama that the two had discussed in his room.

"Ash, Drew hasn´t arrived?" the brunette worried.

"No, where could he be?" the black-haired boy wondered.

"Professor Oak´s Lab isn´t that far from here, unless he stayed there for something," the red-head thought.

"Why don´t I call him," Delia had come out of the kitchen, drying her wet hands from washing dishes with a rag.

"That would help, thank you Delia," Misty thanked the mother.

Ash´s mother nodded and went to the phone to start dialing the number. The three teens and Pikachu were right behind waiting for Oak or Tracey to pop up on the screen. After some beeping sounds Professor Oak had popped up on the screen with a bowl of food.

"Why hello there everyone, I apologize for keeping you waiting. I just finished cooking my ramen, so how can I help," the professor mentioned.

"Hello Professor Oak, we would like to know if Drew was there. Misty told us he stopped by your lab to pick up his Pokémon," Mrs. Ketchum informed Professor Oak about Misty´s information.

May was too worried about her friend´s whereabouts to comment on the ramen Oak was eating while everyone else listened. Ash noticed her tense stature and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see him give her a reassuring smile and nodded, she felt a bit better when he did this and turned back to face the screen to listen. Misty took note of this and smiled at the cute scene where Ash had reassured May. Ash saw Misty´s gaze and blushed, realizing what she just saw, Misty only giggled quietly at this and they turned to the screen.

Oak spoke between several bites of his ramen, "Yes, he did come by my lab to pick up his Typhlosion, but he left as soon as he got it. The boy appeared rather bothered, I wonder what could be wrong with him," the elder man rubbed his chin.

Misty stared at May who stared back with a concerned stare. They knew the whole reason for Drew´s disturbed behavior, he was bothered by the fact that May left with Ash. He could have run off from Pallet Town for all they knew. The female duo these were one of the effects of love and there was nothing they could do to stop it. May didn´t want to cry, but she had to accept that this would be something she might have to deal with in the love warfare between Ash and Drew. Ash on the other hand was unable to identify Drew´s frustration for the very same reason he was teased for.

"Oh ok, well thank you professor. You see Drew has been gone for a long time and the kids are getting concerned about where he could be," Delia stated to the man.

"I see that´s rather unfortunate. He´ll turn up, a boy like Drew isn´t bound to get lost or anything like that," Professor Oak assured the group.

"Thank you professor," May thanked him.

"You´re welcome kids, stop by my lab and tell me how things turned out. I´ll be seeing you for training tomorrow anyways so until then everyone," the professor spoke with an assuring smile.

"Bye professor," they all stated simultaneously. That moment they disappeared from the respective video screens.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the doorknob. Could it be everyone thought, May was the first one to become alert and the first one to run towards the living room where the door entrance was located. There she found the green-haired boy sitting down on the couch.

"Drew!" the brunette hugged him behind and the boy turned to immediately found himself embraced.

The emerald-eyed boy found this a pleasurable moment. He did not want it to end for all the money in the world. Drew returned the hug and moved his hand up and down her back. Everyone else came in to the living room and found the two hugging; Delia only smiled while the other two teens saw it as a bad sign. Misty and Pikachu gave this round to Drew and were afraid to stare at Ash, but their curiosity got the best of them.

When they faced Ash, he was oblivious to his surroundings. His hands were turned to fists and had an expression that would show distaste for the scene. When Drew noticed him while hugging May, his glare was much more frightening. Misty and Pikachu took note of the staring match. Misty was only glad that May wasn´t able to look at the scenario. How could she worry about this guy so much, just seeing him makes me upset, was Ash´s thought. Was it possible that May´s affection for Drew was that strong? The raven-haired boy could only torment himself with the very thought of May loving Drew more than anyone else including himself, this was a round he had lost to the person he felt May loved more right now.

The gaze in Drew´s eyes changed, they were much more hostile when he stared at Ash. Every last thing about Drew felt different, Ash pondered in his mind. His own gaze silenced Ash since it proved to be much more aggressive and the messy haired boy could only feel his defeat at the moment, pondering in his head on why did Drew feel unusual right now. What changed him in the few hours he was out that changed his gaze as well as his person as a whole? That was Ash´s question.

As soon as May let go from the embrace, Drew´s dirty looks stopped as he took a look at May. The brunette put up a frown, "Drew where have you been, do you know how worried I was?" the Hoenn female was about to continue to speak until Drew cut him by putting a finger on her lips.

This time even Ash´s mother was surprised. What was going, she thought. Professor Oak had warned her about disturbing events that would occur between Ash, Drew, and May. Oak and Tracey had advised her to leave it to them because of their ability to solve their own problems. Mrs. Ketchum figured they were right and had to just sit there to see how Ash could deal with his first experience with love. She looked at her son who was glaring at the whole scene, his teeth were showing, and his fists were being tightened extremely hard from the looks of it.

Drew put his hand on May´s chin and spoke with a gentle voice, "Relax May, I just wanted to enjoy nature´s beauty out there. I´m sorry if I worried you," the male coordinator apologized as May only stared in to his pair of shining emerald eyes.

"Just please don´t do it again," the brunette blushed at his sight as she ordered him softly. Drew only shook his head and smiled. They both separated and walked to the group.

Ash and others couldn´t believe what he just happened, this made him look like such a major flirt. And the worst part for Ash was May fell for it and blushed. He grinded his teeth as Misty and Pikachu thought anything could happen any minute.

"Drew where did you go off to?" Misty inquired him about this whereabouts.

"I just went to the meadows to relax in the night with Typhlosion. I thought it would need to cool down after we tied with a weakling," his gaze turned to Ash and gave a cocky smile.

"If you think I´m that weak why don´t you fight me right now?" the boy was heating up with rage.

"As much as I´d like to I don´t think it's the proper thing to do, besides it has been such a long day it is best to sleep correct," the arrogant boy flicked his hair.

The raven-haired trainer needed to get himself together. Drew was right about that, he hated to admit, but what would May think of him if he tackled her friend. She would hate him for the rest of his life and she´d disappear from his life.

"I agree with you Drew, all of us should head to sleep right now. I´ll be upstairs retrieving the blankets for Ash and Drew," the loving mother went upstairs, her woman intuition, however made her troubled about her son. She wished her son wasn´t going through this, but that´s just the way life worked, she thought. In one of the few times she wasn´t the cheery mother most people knew.

Back downstairs everyone stood in silence. May only had one worry after another come after her. Drew showed up, but only to pull Ash´s fuse and start something between the two boys. Misty was really disliking the coordinator right now, what was up with him? She thought, and there was something different about him now, like he went through a change. His attitude felt much colder towards everyone except May who on the contrary was really being gentle with.

"Well, May I think we should go to sleep now," the red-head yawned.

"Yeah, I´m beat," the brunette also yawned.

"Night you guys," the girls spoke at the same time as they walked upstairs and head to bed.

Things just kept getting worse for Ash, now he was alone with this boy. Right now it felt as Drew was being even colder than Paul or Gary could ever be.

Drew faced him, "What are you looking at? Are you afraid that I might take your friend away?"

"It´s much more than that Drew, I came back here with the urge to give you more respect because of how May told me you saved the very same Typhlosion from today's life. Now it feels like I was being stupid enough to actually give more respect, but instead its reverse and I´ve lost more respect for you," Ash explained to his enemy.

"Like your respect is worth anything? No thanks, why would I want a punk and his rat´s respect and appreciation," Drew spoke colder than ever before.

"Just be lucky May is here or else you´d be out of my house and this region for good," the black-haired boy retorted.

"You think your words intimidate, think again never in my life have I cared less. I´m only here to stop May from ending up with an idiotic person like you," the green-haired coordinator insulted.

Ash groaned at his insult and Pikachu started sparking its cheeks. Pikachu really wanted to put an end to this guy before Ash and Drew put the whole Kanto Region to waste with the fight over this girl.

"Hah, you think that electric rodent scares me? I could just pull out Typhlosion and end this right now," the Hoenn male informed.

"I´d like to see you try," Ash´s Pikachu leaped off on to the floor as Drew pulled out his Pokeball. Thankfully Delia had shown up just in time.

"I have the blankets, why don´t I put them on right now," Ash´s mother offered and the two boys agreed as they went in to respective rooms to change in to night clothing.

Ash changed in the bathroom and could only feel the fire of his own Charizard burning him. Pikachu could also feel the same and they had the largest desire to get rid of that boy once and for all, but May intervened. If Ash told her about Drew´s rude personality he feared that she wouldn´t believe him and Drew would interfere and from there it was all downhill. Ash couldn´t risk losing his friend and seeing him go off with that guy. His only chance was for him to show May how much he cared about her and get rid of Drew.

"What´s his deal, really can´t this be a friendly competition or has his own determination turned him insane. Worst part is we have to sleep with him," the Pallet boy sighed at the very thought.

Pikachu would sleep with him tonight and wouldn´t leave his side. There was no one he was going to suffer alone with that creep, after all that was what friends were for and it was always going to stay like that.

Once he finished putting his night clothing on he found Drew set to sleep and his mother ready to head upstairs. Drew ignored Ash and got in to bed while Ash got in to the sleeping bag. Sleeping on the floor while Drew slept on a bed in his own house made him want to explode, but his mother taught to treat guests as their equal so that was how it had to be in her house.

"Good night," Mrs. Ketchum said and walked upstairs as the boys said their own goodnight.

There wasn´t a word said among them, but there was thinking. Ash hoped tomorrow would a better day than today had been, despite getting a kiss from May and spending some time alone. Drew had blown away his whole day in less than half an hour. Drew on the other hand was also hoping the same, he hoped he would be able to take May out somewhere like a pizzeria. That was all there was think about for him, everything else was certain. Blowing Ash like that though, was entertainment for him. That was his sweet taste of revenge for being with May and getting a kiss from her.

He had to be careful though, insults have their limits and if he did that to excessively, May would start getting frustrated with him for offending her friend like that. If things went too far with this they were definitely going to go down together and May would end kicking both of them from her life. This was something Drew wasn´t going to tolerate, his determination had reached its peak.

In Ash´s room, Misty was pleading for a true solution to Ash and Drew´s conflict. May wouldn´t be able to handle such aggression. Everything she believed about Ash and Drew would collapse before her eyes because of this fighting. "Ash….please stay strong for the love Arecus," Misty pleaded in whispers so no one would be able to hear her.

May was only stressed by how aggressive Drew seemed with Ash the moment he got back. What was wrong with him, he needed to cool down. She would have to speak with him about this tomorrow, she didn´t want to see anything like this tomorrow. Ash and Drew showed up in her mind with cheerful faces. She recollected special moments she shared with the two boys when they weren´t as hot-headed. It would be wonderful to relive the times of the past; they looked a lot more peaceful than the present.

Everyone in the Ketchum Residence then fell asleep. With each day only more was to come whether it was good or not.

* * *

><p>"Pikachu don´t give up come on we have to do this for us," Ash begged for Pikachu to get up. He had wounds all over his body as Drew stood on the other side.<p>

"Ash give up, you put up a valiant fight, but it´s over. May wanted us to end our conflict once and for all so this is the most proper way to seal. She´s even agreed to decide which one of us is the better man based on our performance in battle so this is where I end it all, Roserade, SolarBeam!" the coordinator unleash the attack.

"Pikachu counter with Thunder, we can´t lose!" Ash commanded and the attacks collided for a tremendous explosion that sent both Pokémon back.

Both of them didn´t get up until Roserade used Synthesis. With this she found the strength to get up, leaving Pikachu unable to battle.

"That´s that," Drew flicked his hair.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran to Pikachu and picked him up.

"Pika," the yellow mouse cried, failing its master in being with the only girl he would love his whole life.

"Don´t cry Pikachu, you you did great. I love you buddy," Ash lost his grip and started crying on his best friend.

He looked up to see Drew and May sealing the deal with a kiss that felt like it was all eternity to Ash, "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

The boy cried and his eyes turned red as he burned in spontaneous black flames.

Ash widened his eyes and found himself in bed, Pikachu at his side. Completely healthy and next to him on a bed was his worst nightmare in his own world. He began sobbing at his hopelessness, it was the worst dream he ever had. His best pal was mortally hurt while May left him for the other and his own fate was burning in darkness, left in a world only Giratina only resided in.

He grabbed Pikachu and held him tight, not wanting to let go. The electric mouse appeared to be in a deep sleep since he didn´t feel Ash drag him and feel wet tears on his fur.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Wynaut," May received a Liechi Berry from the friendly Pokémon.<p>

Drew and May took a bite from the Liechi Berry and gave their opinions, "Wow this is really good," the brunette stated.

"Yeah it lives up to its reputation," the green-haired boy enjoyed the berry.

Suddenly they both flinched, "But it has a powerful aftertaste," the blue-eyed girl smiled weakly.

Even the calm-stated Drew cringed, "Whoa, that´s really sour," he put on a weak look after feeling the sour taste of the berry.

They looked at each other and laughed, soon May went to play with the Wynaut while Drew stayed there and watched from the distance. May was having a lot of fun among the bunch of Wynaut as she giggled with them, it was an unforgettable time.

* * *

><p>Blaziken and Sceptile were giving the battle everything they could, but it would only go on in a standstill. Ash and May were tense as to whether who could win. No matter what moves the respective trainers used the other would be able to counter it. They proved to be formidable opponents, but eventually the timer went off.<p>

"And the result is a…..draw!" the announcer announced.

Soon Ash and May cheered over the fact of being equals. Unfortunately, there was only a single ribbon.

"I´m sorry you two, but since ending in a draw is such a rare event we only have one ribbon in store," the person who awarded the ribbon stated sadly.

Ash shifted to May as she nodded "Alright Sceptile use Leaf Blade on this ribbon!" The raven-haired trainer ordered his Grass-type starter.

The reptile sliced the ribbon in two for May and Ash to catch.

"Alright, we got a Terracotta Ribbon!" the duo posed with their own side of the ribbon. The crowd and the judges cheered at such a cooperative way to deal with the situation of having only a single ribbon.

* * *

><p>That was the Golden Age for Ash and May, but sadly it was all history. The brunette found herself opening her eyes to find she had relived her own past experiences with Ash and Drew through her own dreams. She considered it to be the best set of dreams she ever had, but now she was back in the present and unfortunately for her it was 6:34. She only sighed at this.<p> 


	16. Mentor You've Become

Chapter 16: Time After Time

"Great, what can I do at this hour," May thought out aloud.

She made sure she was quiet and didn´t wake Misty up. After waking up from such pleasant dreams, there was no ability in her to fall asleep again. The brunette slowly crawled out of bed and tiptoed to the door. Once holding on to the doorknob she turned it quietly and opened the door gently to prevent creaking sounds that could wake anyone up from their slumber.

"I might as well get something to eat, I´m feeling kind of hungry," the coordinator held her stomach to show her hunger.

With every quiet step she walked down the stairs and found Ash´s bed empty and Pikachu was also gone. Drew was sleeping peacefully without any disturbance. Her thoughts focused on Ash, where did he go? She didn´t want a repetition of Drew´s disappearance with Ash in his place. With stealth she reached the floor and walked in the kitchen and almost jumped out of her skin to see Ash serving himself some cereal with Pikachu watching him.

Before even entering and saluting him she hid behind the side of the door entrance. Lucky for her they hadn´t noticed her presence. Why is Ash so early? Only one way to find out and stopped hiding to enter the kitchen.

The sounds of walking alerted Ash and Pikachu to find May in front of them. Ash looked up and much to May´s shock; she found his eyes bloodshot with dark circles on his eyes. Pikachu was serious when he turned, were the two unable to get any sleep last night? Was May´s thought on this.

"Hey May, why up so early?" the usually cheerful boy asked with a down tone.

"I couldn´t go back to sleep after some dreams," the brunette answered him plainly.

"Oh," the boy poured milk on his cereal.

"Why are you up?" the Hoenn girl inquired him.

"Just couldn´t get any sleep last night," the black-haired stated with no emotion.

May analyzed his face and saw this as a lie. She knew Ash well enough by now to know when he was lying, upset, or saddened, but she wanted the truth right now.

"You´re lying Ash, please tell me the truth," the girl had a concerned look on her face for her friend´s troubles.

"First tell me what you dreamt, by the way want some cereal?" the messy haired boy questioned her with another emotionless tone.

The brown-haired girl sighed; she wondered what was wrong with her friend. Usually he wouldn´t hesitate to say anything to her, but right now he felt different, as if he was being haunted by something. Her appetite for food was put aside thanks to her desire for answers from the Kanto boy.

"No thank you and I want to know what´s wrong with you Ash. I can see it in your face, you know you can trust me," the female coordinator reminded him about how trustworthy she could be.

"Not until you tell me what your dream was about," the trainer spoke coldly, demanding an answer.

His Petalburg friend has never seem him treat his friends so demanding. The worst part was that he was acting like this to her and Pikachu hadn´t said anything about yet. Whatever happened to Ash must´ve been terrible and if the only way she could get answers was by telling her dream to him then she had no other choice.

"Fine, they were just memories of the past. One of them was when we tied in the Terracotta Contest and we were so happy with the crowd cheering at us. That moment Sceptile split the ribbon was unforgettable Ash," the brunette smiled and reached for his hand, recalling the memorial scene.

Ash let his hand be grasped by her own and blushed. Her hands were warm and soothing, it made the inside of him quiver as she held on tight to his hand. He also held May´s hand in place, not wanting to release it. Pikachu only stared at this, doubtful about it being a friendly and adorable scene by his trainer and the coordinator. May noticed Ash´s blush and her own face turned a bit red, what Misty said was true. Ash did feel something for her and it was very strong from the look on his face and the way he held her hand. Worries sprang up that instant when May failed to tell Ash the full story and the guilt was written all over his face.

The raven-haired started to give her a cunning smile. He knew that moment that not everything was stated yet, May was hiding it from him and he wasn´t going to tolerate lies from anyone right now. "Tell me everything May, I know it was more than just that. I´ve known you for a long time and I think I know you pretty well."

"I I guess you do Ash," the girl gave a weak grin.

"What is the other part?" the raven-haired male was getting impatient at the lack of an answer.

If she lied so continuously she would no doubt lose Ash. She had already lied to him about the Grand Festival, how could she do it again? There was no choice, "It was on the island with the Wynaut and Liechi berries. Do you remember? I was recollecting the time I got lost with Drew while you guys were looking for us…"

Ash instantaneously let go of her hand and pulled himself back. Pikachu took note of the stern gaze in his eyes, and leaped on to the trainer´s shoulder. This is what May had feared the whole time, she knew the moment she would tell that he´d hate her for it. His jealousy would consume him and push himself away from his old friend. The boy´s dislike for Drew was eating at him and just hearing his name made him flinch by now. This was getting out of hand, was there any connection between what happened overnight and Drew, she questioned.

"Ash, please calm down. Tell me what you dreamt so I can understand what you´re feeling," the brunette approached him with a scared look, but he only backed away. After seconds of confrontation, Ash´s expression softened.

He started tearing quietly as drips of water dropped on the floor. May was frightened, what hurt Ash so bad like this? Her own eyes started to water, "Ash you ha…have to tell me what´s going on?"

When he spoke his voice was shaky, "Close the door."

The brunette nodded and closed the kitchen door behind her and awaited Ash´s explanation on his troubles.

"I drea...mt about battling Drew, I I fought his Ro...serade with Pi...ka...chu and we lost," the Pallet boy mumbled, struggling to get the words out of his mouth.

"I cried and Pikachu cried then…we saw you leave with him, you left!" the raven-haired boy snapped at her.

May backed away, afraid of his violent reaction after stating his dream. She couldn´t be afraid right now though, her friend was deep down and in need of comfort. It was her turn to comfort him about his own struggles.

She walked to him and embraced him in a hug. He had no reaction, except for the tears streaming down his cheeks and landing on her night clothing. Pikachu leaped off and patted his leg and gave his own embrace, "Pika pi," the little mouse had tears in his eyes from seeing the aggravation of his best friend.

"Pikachu is right Ash, you need to calm down. We are right here," the brunette kept embracing him and shuffling her fingers through his messy hair.

"You say…that, but…will you still be there in the future?" the teen boy inquired his Hoenn friend.

"Of course Ash, I will always be there for you," the blue-eyed girl didn´t release him from the hug just yet.

"How will I know? I don´t want to see you go again May and may be for good. I want you in my life forever because you´re a valuable friend that anyone would want to have," the messy haired boy started hugging May as well as he started to heat up from his cold composure.

"I promise to always be there," the sapphire-eyed teen girl faced his deep brown eyes. She gave him a kiss on his right cheek.

The boy was mesmerized by the action, he recollected what just occurred. His sadness had been healed by one single from May, this is love huh? His comprehension on love had just expanded with the sight of this beautiful girl.

His brunette friend was also surprised at what she did. She not only held Ash with the desire of never letting him go, but she kissed him on the cheek again. The only difference was there was more significance to it and she couldn´t believe how much she enjoyed doing this, she knew Ash had also been shocked at this, but his awestruck look seemed to be a dead giveaway as to his enjoyment out of it.

Sadly, it was time to break free, but their discussion was far from over. "Come on Ash, let´s sit on the table to talk about this more," the Petalburg coordinator told him as she sat on the table and patted to tell him to come sit.

"Ok," he gave a slight smile. The young man sat across from her as they were beginning to speak.

"Be honest with me Ash, Drew is what´s making you act like this isn´t it?" the brunette coordinator inquired him.

Ash knew he couldn´t lie to his friend and especially if it was obvious in the boy´s arguments. "I can´t deny it May, he´s driving me nuts," the boy´s tone was firm.

May knew the response all along, but she wanted a confirmation. "Why Ash?" the girl asked him.

This question made Ash want to retort at May, but that isn´t how he could treat his friend, especially knowing how much May meant to him. "I respect him May, and I wanted to respect him more when he got back after you told me about his determined behavior to save Cyndaquil. When he got back though, he was different. His attitude was through the roof and all that respect I had for him was lost in ten minutes. We had an argument when you left, he called my respect garbage and it almost ended in a battle before my mom came in."

With every word Ash had told her, she was stunned and furious at Drew for what he was doing. It was time to confront her old friend because she feared Ash could end up acting the same way and the end result could be devastating. Drew was breaking his promise of getting along with Ash, but she too had noticed him different when he got back. He wasn´t the same Drew she had known for so long, he wasn´t the Drew she spent two days before traveling to Pallet Town.

"Ash I´ll handle Drew from here. Just ignore him please, I´ll speak to him about this when the chance comes up ok," the female coordinator winked at him.

It was about time, Ash thought. When May would speak to him, Ash hoped things would turn out in a more serene manner. "Thank you May, I really appreciate it your support."

"I can assure you Ash that Drew will act with you the same way he would act with anybody. Who knows you might end up becoming friends," the Petalburg city girl laughed.

The boy agreed with her and grinned. He only hoped she was right and things would layout fine. There were doubts within him though, would it be that easy to convince Drew? If they really did start to get along would the rivalry between them for May be friendly or result even worse. All that he did was pray to Arecus that things would come out well. Pikachu had been overhearing the conversation and smiled, finding it the best solution to end the fierce rivalry.

Abruptly Misty, Delia, and Drew opened the door to find Ash, May, and Pikachu sitting at the table. Delia saw her son with dark circles circling his eyes and was curious as to what was wrong with him, but her worries were instantly replaced by the adorable scene between her son and his beloved friend. Misty only thought of it was a point won for Ash, and could only imagine what they had been up to alone.

Drew felt as if Typhlosion´s own flame had flared up in similar form as the Volcano Pokémon. What is this trash doing with her? How did they end up like this in the first place? His glare was intense, but no one paid any mind to him, except for May who quickly turned to him and his gaze softened.

"May, Ash, how long have you been awake?" the green-haired trainer asked them.

Ash didn´t answer him, disgusted by his own attitude. The green-eyed boy wouldn´t speak to him so normally right now if May wasn´t there. Pikachu also shared his master´s disgust and gave the male coordinator a dirty look. Their glares were spotted by Drew, but he couldn´t just snap right now with May.

May stared up to one of the clocks that read 7:44 am. "For about an hour I suppose," the boy´s rival told him in a normal tone. She wouldn´t snap at him until they were alone, she didn´t want to create a scene in front of everyone.

"Oh well, I´ll make breakfast," Mrs. Ketchum offered.

"Morning you two, how´d you sleep?" the red-head questioned both of them.

"I slept great, thanks for asking," the brunette happily replied.

"How about you Ash, you look like you didn´t get to any sleep at all," the red-haired gym leader looked at him.

Thankfully for him any trace of crying had worn off. His bloodshot eyes were back to normal, but dark circles from minor lack of sleep were still there. "Yeah, well there was a lot to think about," he scratched the back of his head.

Misty turned to May, who shook her head and she already got the updates on what was the most probable thing that prevented Ash from getting any sleep. Ash had gotten his bowl of cereal with a spoon and started eating until real breakfast has been served. Pikachu was staring at his group of friends and could smell the delicious cooking and couldn´t wait to see what he would get.

Drew was playing with his spoon; suspense killing him from his thoughts as to what that clown and May had done alone for an hour. They could have made out for all he knew and that was why he wanted to just crush something. Why should he worry though? He had made plans on taking May out for the day so they would be able to avoid training. A pizzeria was the plan and for some time in the lush meadows.

"Breakfast is ready," Ash´s mother announced and served some muffins she had made earlier with a side of chocolate chip cookies.

Ash figured she had done this yesterday, which explained she already had it set on the table. He took a bite of his muffin and cookie and basically melted at the taste. The same went for all his other friends including Pikachu, whom also received a set of cookies. Delia giggled at the kids reactions and went on to drinking coffee while standing, she wasn´t very hungry right now so all she needed was that.

May´s rival was the only one that made no exaggeration about the food and ate it like any other food. He crunched and thought to himself and stared at the trio in front of him. He could care less about the red-head and the rat friend; his fuse would blow at any moment every time he saw Ash and especially if he was doing some childish act like right now. One of his cookies crumbled as he crushed it out of anger towards the boy. Only when he turned to May did the anger vanish, he found her cute when she giggled or exaggerated. May was the only girl he would ever love in his head and that was that.

"Well, I´m done. I think I´ll take a shower and get dressed," the brunette declared.

She walked out of the kitchen and someone was close behind her. "That´s enough for me, I might as well do the same after she´s done," the emerald-haired coordinator announced and quickly left the kitchen to catch up to May.

* * *

><p>When he walked up the stairs he saw May just reaching the top, "May," he called out.<p>

May could only roll her eyes and turned around, "Yeah Drew what´s up?"

The boy climbed up and stood before her with a cunning smile. "I was wondering if you wouldn´t mind exploring the town with me today? I rather walk around than get some practice done for today."

Drew´s rival was a bit stunned by the offer. She had intentions of taking a day off from training during this week, but never expected it now. What also came as a surprise was how it was Drew that suggested this, before May probably would have accepted without hesitation, but now was a different story. All of a sudden, an idea came up in her head. The brunette could use this time with him to discuss the conflict going on between Ash and him as well as his rude behavior with almost everyone else he met.

"Sure, I´d love to go out!" the sapphire-eyed girl cheered.

"Then I guess it´s a deal, once we get set we´ll head out," the emerald-eyed boy sealed it.

May shook her head, but the instant she was about to turn around Drew had kissed her on the cheek and winked at her. She was stunned at this as he walked downstairs. May blushed the moment he left and placed her hand on her cheek. It was very sweet of him to do that…she thought, but her concentration turned to the task at hand.

Her expression became determined, "On today´s episode of May´s Investigation Series we will be investigating the behavior behind the coordinator Drew and his ordeal with Ash Ketchum," she giggled and ran to the shower. A kiss on the cheek won´t get in the way of the job, but it was able to make the female coordinator´s heart beat at a fast pace out of a romantic sensation.

Drew was in the living room, staring up at the ceiling and thought about what he just did. Everything was a go, but he couldn´t help and turn red at the notion of the kiss he gave May. Her cheek was warm when his lips came on contact with it and even the high and mighty Drew found himself at the mercy of love by this point. His heart was beating faster, his blood heated, and he felt as May would soon be with him.

* * *

><p>"Ash how many cookies and muffins did you eat so far?" the water gym leader face palmed herself.<p>

"I don´t know, I lost count of each one after ten," the messy haired boy mentioned as he shoved cookies in to his mouth.

"Pika pi?" the mouse asked.

Ash stopped to look at his pal, "Yeah sure buddy here´s a cookie."

The electric mouse received the cookie without hesitating and munched it up within seconds.

"At least you still remember to share," Misty giggled.

"Ha ha ha," Ash gave her sarcasm, but chuckled at his silly action.

"So Ash, you plan on training the whole day today?" the red-haired friend asked him.

Ash recalled planning to May out somewhere today and thought he might follow that plan today. "I don´t think so May is going to want me to take her for a tour around town," the raven-haired boy informed her.

"You mean your girlfriend," the girl snickered at her first insult towards Ash over a romantic relationship.

Ash turned bright red, "She´s not my girlfriend!"

Delia giggled at the children's silly antics and couldn´t, but think as to whether May could be Ash´s first girlfriend. The two have a history and there always seemed to be something romantic going on between the two of them. It wasn´t going to be easy though, she was aware Drew also felt something for May and her son would have to fight hard for the girl he truly loved. May would be the perfect daughter-in-law in Delia´s opinion, she was a sweet girl and she was one of a kind in her own special way.

"You sure, how come you blush every time you stare at her?" the water user gave him a sly smile.

"I don´t, it just gets really hot," the trainer explained to her.

"It gets hot because you get nervous around her cause you lwove hwer," Misty teased him while speaking to him in a baby manner.

"Stop it Misty, you know that´s not true," the raven-haired boy tried to convince her it was not true, as Pikachu started laughing at these foolish antics.

"Come on Ash, what´s there to hide. I´m sure even she knows it," the Water-type gym leader told him there was no secret to hide.

Ash rolled his eyes and started exclaiming, "Fine you wanna know that badly? Well ok, I love May!"

"Hah, I knew it! Now how about we go tell her," the red-head pulled Ash up from his chair.

"No Misty stop, I didn´t get to finish eating and I don´t have the guts," the black-haired boy complained.

"Oh Ash, do you want to eat until you explode? And what´s that I hear the great Ash Ketchum can compete in regional leagues, save the world, and encounter legendary Pokémon, but he can´t ask an ordinary girl out?" the water gym leader teased at him about the situation.

"No and no, ok I don´t feel ready for that yet now can we drop it?" the dark-haired boy questioned her.

"We will discuss this later," the red-head stated. Ash would need all the help he could get to beat Drew on this thing; Misty gave her view on the current events that had transpired lately.

"Thank you, I guess we can get ready to go now," the young boy told the red-head.

"Finally, by the way if you do take May out on a tour you´re on your own," the gym leader warned him.

"What, why?" the boy panicked a bit.

"Because you need to learn to support your girlfriend on your own," the Cerulean girl told him.

Ash only groaned as he could hear snickering from Pikachu and Misty. Misty left the kitchen to go get herself set for today.

"Come on Pikachu, we should get ready too," the Pallet boy extended is arm for Pikachu to climb.

"Pi pika," the yellow rodent walked up his arm and to his shoulders.

"Right let´s go," the boy ordered as they exited the kitchen to find Drew standing there as if he were clueless to his surroundings.

Misty wasn´t anywhere so she probably went upstairs to his room, great now he was stuck with this guy. Unfortunately, Drew turned around to face Ash and gave him a deadly gaze. His eyes were sickly green right now and his skin was pale. Ash only stood there with his own fiery gaze and wouldn´t move an inch, Pikachu was releasing sparks from its cheeks and made its usual threatening sound.

"You think you can actually win this can´t you?" the emerald-haired Drew stated.

"Win what?" the Kanto boy raised his eyebrow.

"Win May´s heart, you dense idiot," the LaRousse boy snapped at him.

"What makes you think you can get May to like you Drew?" the boy with Pikachu inquired rather sternly.

They faced each other from the opposite ends of the living room. "Charm, skill, and intelligence, three things you seem to lack." The boy flicked his hair with arrogance.

He´s so full of it was Ash´s view on the Hoenn male. "It takes more than that to be with someone like May, it takes heart…I may not know as much about romance as you, but I know that because a good friend told me that. It is like a Pokémon battle, takes more than brawn and speed to win, it takes strategy."

"How sweet of you to think that, which clown told you that one? Was it the former Pewter Clown Leader you use to travel with it?" the coordinator sadistically questioned him.

His fuse snapped that instant and Ash charged right for Drew, he didn´t care about anything right now. All he wanted to do was get his hands on Drew, how dare he insult Brock like that. Pikachu was dazed at such immediate action and there was nothing we could do as he hung on to his master´s shoulder. Drew stood there with confidence on his side. The coordinator had led himself to believe that he could take down this maggot even in a physical fight, but before the messy haired trainer could lunge at him something held on to him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Ash, stop!" the person called out at the sudden moment when they grabbed the Pallet boy.

Ash stopped there when he recognized the voice. "May, let me get him this once please!"

"No Ash, remember what I told you," the brunette told him.

What happened earlier flashed in his head from his crying, the kiss, and the confirmation on Drew and at that instant May let go of him and stood there. His glare was parallel to his Charizard and Drew only snickered at his foolish attempt to intimidate him.

"Enjoy it while you can Ash Ketchum because for the rest of the day, I´ll be with May. It´s already a done deal and once I´m ready you´ll see us walk out your house," the coordinator stated in such an evil manner.

May ignored his comments. She found it so difficult to understand how Drew could be so sweet with her yet, so sadistic with Ash. This was worse than she thought, if she hadn´t arrived in time who knows what would have happened. The talk with Drew was the final hope for her to end this violent conflict. She knew Drew would listen to her, because he always cared what she had to say. Once it was done she hoped this rivalry could end and Ash as well as Drew could act normal around each other.

When Drew left, Ash turned to face May, "What does he mean he´ll be with you all day? Did he ask you to come along with him?" His face was startled, his voice shaky.

"Ash it isn´t what you think, I just agreed because I found it as an opportunity to talk to him and end this once and for all," the sapphire-eyed girl reassured him with a direct tone.

Ash let out a sigh of relief as well as Pikachu. He was sure glad May came in time, he´d hate to see his best friend in a physical fight, "Oh, please end this May. I´m counting on you, I don´t want to fight him as much as you don´t want to see it."

"I will Ash; you just calm down and go train at the ranch with Misty. I know you´ll have a lot of fun," the Petalburg female assured him.

"Thank you May, and you be strong. I don´t want Drew hurting you," the dark-haired boy told her.

"I doubt it, I mean too much to Drew," the girl stared at him and shook their heads in agreement.

"Why´d you almost kill him though?" the Hoenn female asked.

"I told him something about love and he asked me if I got that from Brock, but he referred to him as a clown," the Kanto male explained to her.

His disrespect for others was through the roof, May considered. He even had the nerve to refer Brock like that, their old friend that the two teens looked up to like an older brother by now. "Oh, and what´s that Ash, you know something about love, has the density finally vanished?" the brunette giggled at her comment.

"Well one thing that Brock told me. I didn´t pay attention to it much and remembered it at that moment. He told me that it takes a good heart to win your lover´s own heart rather than just good looks and stuff," the boy felt weird talking about the subject.

"He was right, he may not have been able to get a girl yet, but it´s good advice," the daughter of Norman smirked innocently.

Ash nodded, he was daydreaming about May at this point. He took a good look at her, she was the most beautiful thing to him and she came with the sweetest personality. There wasn´t a better girl for him out there. His trance ended when May waved her hand in front of him and Pikachu tapped his head, while shaking his head at his trainer´s habit of dozing off easily.

"Hello anybody there," she waved impatiently.

The boy shook his head, "Oh sorry, what´s up May?" He inquired her as she laughed at his typical Ash behavior.

"Well I was asking you where Misty is?" the brunette asked him.

"Oh, I thought she was upstairs," Ash assumed.

"Over here!" the red-head came running downstairs.

"Misty where were you?" the trainer asked.

"I was in the shower, why?" Misty questioned.

"Wait, where were you while I was in the shower?" May inquired her friend.

"I was in the room sorting out my stuff and after you got out I went inside, but I went inside as you got out and went downstairs. You just didn´t see me," the red-haired water user explained.

"Oh, but wait I thought Drew was suppose to shower after you May?" the boy with the Pikachu asked.

"Oh yeah, about that since I forgot about him I just entered and when I came out I saw him irritated, telling me he was suppose to be next in line to shower. He´s showering right now, I assume," Misty described to them the rest of the situation.

Ash and Pikachu started chuckling at this, "Not my fault the guy is a Slowpoke," the Water-type gym leader expressed her opinion.

"Guess I´ll have to wait longer then," the brunette stated as she put her arms behind her green bandana.

"What do you mean?" the red-head inquired her Hoenn friend.

"Drew invited me to take a walk around Pallet and I agreed. I figured he´d be done by now, but since you were the one showering I guess he just started," the brunette told the red-head.

"Oh ok," Misty shifted to Ash to see his reaction, but it only seemed calm. She noted to herself that she´d ask him about it once they were gone.

"Ready May?" everyone turned around to see the LaRousse Coordinator.

"Done so quick Drew, I heard what happened," the Petalburg Coordinator laughed a bit.

The Hoenn boy didn´t bother glaring at anyone this time, "Like they say `you can´t retrieve lost time´," Drew quoted.

"Oh then I´m all set come on," May got alongside Drew and they started walking to the exit.

"Tell your mother we said bye Ash," the Petalburg resident told him as he nodded.

"Bye you two," she stated farewell to them for now. Drew just waved his hand in the air as his goodbye.

Ash hated to see May go off with that jerk. When they were walking away it looked as though they were a couple and that bothered him even more. Misty just petted Pikachu as the two stared at the pair of coordinators vanish from sight.

"Guess we have to be heading to Ash, come on let´s just get everything we need to go over to Professor Oak´s Lab," the gym leader suggested.

"Right," Ash shook his head.

Misty left Ash´s room and Ash took a quick shower before heading out. He brushed his teeth, shampooed, and put on his Sinnoh Attire. The boy was all ready to go; Misty still had some things to sort out in her suitcase so he still had a few minutes. Then he went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mom, May left with Drew to take a look around town. They said bye and we´re just about to head over to Professor Oak´s," the raven haired trainer informed his mother even though Drew didn´t even bother to at least send a message to Mrs. Ketchum that he said bye.

"Ok sweetie, have fun," the loving mother stated.

"Bye mom," the son also stated.

"Bye Delia!" Misty popped up to say her farewell as well.

"Bye Misty, you two have lots of fun," the mother stated once again.

The duo of trainers walked out the house with Pikachu on Ash´s shoulder as they left the house behind. Delia was left alone like usual once again and called forth Mr. Mime for assistance and company.

Ash and Misty were walking on the dirt path towards Professor Oak´s and Misty was the first to speak, "So Ash, you seemed pretty calm back there when May said she was going off with Drew."

"She had her reasons. May realized how Drew´s attitude and ego are higher than ever and she took this as a chance to speak to him alone," Ash had filled her in on the details.

"Oh ok, when I came out of the shower he seemed pretty upset. I found it weird to be that annoyed just for waiting for the shower. Did anything happen downstairs?" the water user asked her old friend.

Ash didn´t like leaving his friends in the dark, because he was treated like that so he knew what it felt like to be oblivious to these types of things, "Actually yeah, I was having an argument with Drew and we started arguing about views on love. He asked me if I got my ideals from the clown and I realized he was referring to Brock. I got so furious because I looked up to Brock like an older brother and Drew insulted him, so I was going to tackle him until May came in to stop me. Drew left with his usual attitude, that´s why he couldn´t beat you to the shower."

"Whoa, that´s a lot of info, I can´t imagine you getting in to an actual fight with someone and for that fact I can´t picture you knowing something about love," the red-head recollected.

"Today Drew found a way to pull my fuse and well I know a bit from what Brock told me. After all Brock would mention it so much I got a small concept of it. Just proves to you that I´m not as dense as you think I am," the black-haired boy told her red-haired friend in a proud style.

"May be not, but looks like you actually listened to Brock more than I thought," the water gym leader mentioned.

"Like I said Misty, I looked up to Brock like the older brother I never had," the boy with his Pikachu reminded her.

"Yep, but you aren´t the only one that´s looked up to Brock that way. May, Max and I have all looked up to him and I´m sure Dawn did too," Misty informed him about Ash´s former traveling companion´s admiration for Brock.

"Now that you mention I agree with you. From you to Dawn, we´ve all confided in Brock for support and his cooking," the boy laughed. He didn´t want to mention to Misty or May for that matter that he spoke to Brock yesterday and did not bother calling them to say hi to their longtime friend.

"So how´d you manage to prevent yourself from getting in to a fight with Drew exactly?" the water user inquired her younger friend.

"It was May´s voice and assurance that snapped me out of it," the trainer told his older friend.

"Awww how sweet, you really do love May," the Water-type gym leader giggled at her remark.

Ash blushed at this remark as his pal Pikachu smiled at the boy´s innocence. There was no denying anymore that Ash had truly fallen in love with May, Pikachu thought in his mind.

"It´s a good thing she came in time. That was taking things to far, and you could have seriously gotten injured Ash and then you´d make everyone including May, Pikachu, your mom, and me worry," the water gym leader told him.

"Are you saying he could have beaten me?" the boy asked, a bit offended.

"No silly, you could have left Drew badly hurt as well and May would probably hate both of you from there," Misty cleared the topic to him.

"Yeah, you make a point," Ash agreed as Misty finished speaking. Misty made perfect sense, May would have kicked them out of her life from there, but then again the brunette had promised him that she would always be there for him. All Ash could do was anticipate May´s final solution to the differences between Drew and him.

By this point they had reached Oak´s flight of stairs that led to the lab. "Let´s go Ash; we have lots of training to get done." Misty walked up ahead of him.

Ash smiled and saw eye to eye with Misty as he walked up the stairs until they were finally on their door knocking and waiting for someone to open. When they heard the door opened they saw Professor Oak in front of them.

"Hello you two!" the elder man saluted.

"Hi Professor," the duo spoke simultaneously.

"Come in, come in," the professor welcomed them in to his lab.

When they went inside they found Tracey on the ladder, changing a light bulb. It appeared that he just finished putting one in since he started climbing down and putting it to the side.

"Hey Misty and Ash," the boy in the head band greeted them.

"Hey Tracey," Misty greeted him.

"What´s up Tracey," the boy in the Sinnoh Attire said hello.

"Nothing much you two where´s May and…" Tracey stated before being interrupted by Professor Oak.

"Oh that´s right, did Drew ever show up you two?" the older man questioned them.

"Yeah how´d that turn out?" the assistant inquired.

"Oh, he showed up, he said he was just walking around town and the meadows to kill time. Right now he and May went to take a trip around town. It´s Misty and I for today," the boy in the hat explained.

The professor and his assistant acknowledged, "Well your Pokémon have been eager to see you all morning Ash, and May for that matter. They´ll be disappointed to hear she isn´t here," the professor stated.

"I´m sure they´ll understand come Misty," the trainer stated as they walked out.

"You know where to find us," Tracey declared as the pair acknowledged it.

When they exited to the ranch they found everyone nearby and were alerted to the pair finally here. Like usual they all approached at their trainer with excitement and so did May´s Pokémon. They also all greeted Misty when they saw as well in a joyous attitude.

"Blaziken," the Blaze Pokémon looked around for its trainer.

"Sorry Blaziken isn´t coming today. She decided to spend the day with Drew instead," the raven-haired trainer spoke to them simply.

Everyone of the Pokémon there complained about the absence and the reason for it, for that matter. "They don´t seem to be too fond of Drew either Ash," the gym leader told him about their reactions.

"I guess my Pokemon must have caught my influence. May´s Pokémon though, have a bigger distrust for him than May could ever have because of the way Drew had always criticized May. I thought Johto might have changed that, but I was wrong," Ash uttered to his Cerulean friend.

"Oh, who could blame them? From what´ve told me Drew gave her a hard time," the Cerulean resident stated.

"Drew helped May become more experienced, but she doubted herself at the beginning because of him. In the end I have to give him credit for that, May became a lot stronger thanks to him. More than I ever could´ve gotten her on my own," the Pallet teen informed her.

"You´re a good teacher Ash, I think most of May´s strategies came from you and have helped her climb the ladder easier. From what I also heard about Dawn, you also mentored her and she´s remarkably good now. They are lucky to be mentored by you Ash," Misty gave her opinion about him with kindness.

"You really think so?" the teen boy looked at her.

"Of course, now how about we get this training started," the gym leader recommended with a determined expression.

"You´re on!" the future Pokémon Master gave her his own signature determined look.

**Unfortunately folks that´s it for daily updates until my Christmas Vacation so for now I´ll only update twice a week like usual. Until then!**


	17. Pizza Doesn't Beat Burgers

Chapter 17: I Need a Doctor

There were a regular amount of Pallet residents walking on the streets as May and Drew passed by them. She wouldn't cut straight to the chase with this, because she was curious to see how good Drew was able to treat her.

"How about we go get some pizza May?" the green-haired coordinator questioned her.

May wasn't able to resist the fact of eating the delicious Italian Cuisine. The brunette thought of how that would turn out. The only thing that concerned her was when to discuss with the LaRousse boy, she assumed that it would be best to save it for the right moment.

"I'd love to Drew, you know any pizzerias around here?" the brunette asked her Hoenn rival.

"Yeah, I saw one yesterday when we were on our way to that burger restaurant," the emerald-haired boy informed her.

"Oh, that'll save us the time of searching for one," the Petalburg girl smiled innocently.

"Sure will, it shouldn't be too long now before we get there," Drew gave a sly smile towards her as he flicked his hair.

Drew thought in his mind that everything was going according to plan. Slowly, but surely he believed that May and him could finally be together, his plan wasn't going to stop the pizza place though. He figured that he could take the brunette to the meadows on the outskirts of town for some relaxation. The coordinator intended this to last for as long as it could.

"This is it, Mario and Luigi's Pizzeria," the lime-haired boy told the girl.

"This place looks good, I can't wait to try it," the brown-haired girl was filled with anticipation as she admired the place.

On the respective sides of the restaurant was a chubby man with moustache and red chef hat while the other showed a skinner man with a moustache with his own green chef hat. Through the windows, you could see many people eating their pizza. From the looks of it, the place seemed to be a town favorite.

"Let's go in May," the emerald-eyed boy walked forward as his rival nodded and followed him.

He took one of his hands out from one of his pockets and pushed the door open. The boy pushed forward and held on to it, "Ladies first."

His contest rival was impressed by his mannerisms. A guy had never done this sort of gesture to her and she felt special about it even though it was just a plain, mannered, action. As she entered, she wondered if Ash had ever done anything like this before and sadly we hadn't. May sighed, remembering dense Ash could be and didn't exactly know how to treat a girl different from a guy so she crossed off "Opening the door for a lady like a gentlemen," gesture from her list.

"This place is more popular than I thought," the LaRousse coordinator spoke as he looked around to see many people.

Thankfully for them, no line was necessary to order your food since the restaurant had its own set of waiters.

"Welcome sir and ma'am how may, I please you on this fine day," a waiter approached them; strangely enough he didn't appear to be Italian.

"Can we have a table for two," the emerald-haired boy ordered.

"Of course sir, follow me," the man bowed and walked towards surprisingly empty table.

"This place sure is fancy for a pizzeria. It has a bunch so much art," the blue-eyed girl examined the place.

"Yeah, but I like it. If this place weren't that full I think it would be romantic," the green-eyed turned to her and winked.

The sapphire-eyed coordinator blushed extremely red. Drew was charming and nice, how come he can't act like this with others, May pondered in her thoughts. Her male rival smirked at his move and his confidence only continued to increase at an incredible pace.

"Here we are," the waiter stood next to the table for two.

"Thank you," the male coordinator thanked him, as the duo sat down.

"Here are the menus, I'll return shortly to take your orders," the waiter informed the two of them.

The waiter left and May as well as Drew opened their menus to see what they could order. In the menu it showed various pizzas with ham or chili. Drew only stared at May while she analyzed the menu and turned his attention to what he could order. As he flipped through the pages he found one of the restaurant's most notable pizzas. The Hawaiian claimed to be cooked with the finest spices known to the Kanto Region.

However, Drew could care less about what it was; rather it made him think about what his mortal rival could be up to at this very moment. Ash rang through his head and Drew only desired that the raven-haired trainer was despising every minute of his life without May while he had her. He couldn't wait for the day when he'd leave with May and leave behind the dumb kid and his pathetic mouse.

Drew had to give the kid some points for actually daring to hurt him back at the house. It was something he didn't expect from the clown; nonetheless he believed that he could bring Pallet boy down in any situation. Obviously the coordinator's confidence had become overconfidence and his ego had gone through the roof.

"So Drew what are you going to order?" the brunette put the menu down to await a response.

"I think I'll order a Venice style pizza," the green-haired boy told her.

"Oh that's with shrimp and other seafood huh, sounds good," the Petalburg coordinator smiled at him as he smiled back.

"What are you going to order May?" the LaRousse coordinator questioned.

"I think I'll have the Hawaiian Pizza," May grinned at him before returning to admire the pizza that was on the menu.

Drew raised an eyebrow and always wondered what pineapple with cheese tasted like. "That sounds good May, and so like you."

"What do you mean," May looked at him in a puzzled manner.

"You always were an oddball when it comes to ordering food," the boy teased her.

"You could say that, it's just that I'm curious to see how this pizza is. After all, it says it has the best condiments used in Kanto," the brunette gave him a sweet smile as she pointed to the information.

Drew chuckled, "That's what I was thinking."

"Yep," May laughed, but she knew felt a bit offended over Drew criticizing her food choices, the girl felt a little annoyed, _the nerve of him, now he criticizes what I eat too, how critical can you get?_

Suddenly, the waiter had arrived. "Are you two ready to take your orders?"

"Yes, I'll have a Venice Pizza and my friend will have a Hawaiian Pizza with two sodas," the LaRousse City boy told the man.

"Very good sir, your food will be done momentarily," the waiter walked away once again.

"So May, I was thinking if you'd like to go to the meadows for relaxation. I think I know the meadows pretty well to find a perfect spot where could relax," the lime-eyed teen told his rival and friend.

"That sounds nice Drew, I'd love to," the girl told him.

Drew felt as though he had just earned another point. The meadows up by the hills were a perfect view that could give a view as far as the ocean from, which they come by after leaving Hoenn. Within two days May would definitely agree to be with him while at the same time abandons her scummy pals here from Kanto.

May couldn't help, but feel that something was certainly different about Drew. He may be sweet with her, but that wouldn't erase the information she had already been told about Drew's two faced personality.

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip to push yourself up!" the black-haired boy ordered.

The Grass-type pushed itself up with its vines as it avoided a Mega Punch from Politoed. The Leaf Pokémon had apparently dodged a deadly one too.

"Now Bayleef, use Razor Leaf on Politoed!" the Leaf Pokémon's trainer demanded.

"Politoed jump and break through the Razor Leaf with DoubleSlap!" a red-head ordered.

The Frog Pokémon jumped slapped each leaf away from its path as Bayleef began to appear defenseless as she fell back down. It hoped to meet a safe landing, but that was the least probable thing to happen.

"Politoed intervene Bayleef's drop with MegaPunch!" the gym leader called out.

Ash was stumped with this now. _Great, what can I do now_, the boy wondered in his head. Fortunately for him an idea hit him just in time.

"Bayleef get your composure and hit that MegaPunch with a Headbutt," the raven-haired trainer pointed upward.

Bayleef nodded and started to down like a torpedo as it aimed its head for the fist. When Politoed's attack clashed with Headbutt it sent both Pokémon backwards and falling roughly on the ground and Ash had been stumped once again. The trainer couldn't figure out what he could do next, if he used Razor Leaf, Politoed would bash through it with DoubleSlap.

"Now use tackle," Ash commanded.

Misty was prepared on the other hand and knew her next plan, "Use Bubble."

"Now use Vine Whip again to lift yourself and fall on top of Politoed with a Body Slam," the trainer swung his arm.

Pikachu had been watching this battle on the sidelines and just like Bayleef; he found his trainer's battling ability somewhat rusty today. They both wondered what was going on with him. They also weren't the only ones pondering, but Misty too. The gym leader found Ash too predictable and out of his usual fighting style, what was up?

"Politoed use Water Gun to push Bayleef back," the water user stated.

Her partner did as told and shot pressurized water that didn't exactly affect Bayleef very much, however it slowed down the drop from the Leaf Pokémon. Ash only grinded his teeth and watched, luckily for him though Bayleef made its mark and fell on the Water-type.

The red-haired girl didn't seem too worried as she knew what to do next. "Lift Bayleef and throw her, then follow-up with your own Body Slam."

Ash's eyes widened as well as Bayleef's as they the frog lifted her and threw her. Bayleef couldn't figure out what to do next and Bayleef hit the ground.

Misty needed to end this now, "Wrap it up, Water Gun!"

The pressurized water aimed for Bayleef who managed to get up. Ash couldn't afford a loss and gave out a command, "Bash through it with Headbutt!"

The Leaf Pokémon headed directly for the water and kept on going as it broke through it. Its trainer grinned in confidence as it took know of his Johto Starter's determination.

"Cancel the Water Gun and follow-up with a Headbutt too," Misty announced.

Politoed stopped its water attack while Bayleef kept heading straight for it. Soon it got in to position and charged for the Grass Pokémon. When their heads collided none of them moved an inch.

"Now Bayleef use your vines to grab Politoed and throw it!" the Pallet boy ordered.

"Politoed grab them and swing Bayleef," the clever red-head told the Frog Pokémon.

As Bayleef released its vines, Politoed grabbed its vines and moved out its Headbutt position and started swinging the Johto native then launched her towards a rock. She squealed painfully as she broke through the rock.

"Bayleef!" the Kanto screamed in pain as if he had also felt the pain from the boulder.

Misty's Politoed had shown incredible strength and now began for the next phase of his trainer's tactics. Politoed then stopped when the Cerulean Gym Leader yelled, "Stop!"

"Huh?" Ash turned to face Misty as well as Pikachu. Politoed has also stopped dead in its tracks to see what was wrong.

"Politoed go play with the others, you did good for today. I think we should end this match Ash," Misty ordered her Politoed who before running off went to Bayleef and patted the Grass-type in the head.

"Politoed," the green frog put on a regretful look.

"Bay bay," the Johto Pokémon put on a forgiving look at the frog nodded and walked off.

The red-haired girl walked towards Bayleef and saw its bruised leg. "Come on Ash, let's take her to the lab," she stated while Ash nodded.

Pikachu followed close behind it, "Pika." The yellow mouse had also been worried about its Johto friend.

"Bay," the Leaf Pokémon groaned in pain from her leg.

"Don't worry Bayleef; you're going to be alright. I promise," the boy with the hat looked at her with assurance as she only took his word.

It had endured terrible pain and had a hard time getting up so Misty and Ash had no choice, but to carry her in to the lab for Professor Oak to take care of. No one had spoken on their way, they would only think. What went wrong, how could he have been so stupid. Ash knew his battling had been off today and was confused as to why, ever since this morning he had this sick feeling and now it affected his battling.

Misty had to figure out what was wrong with Ash. She had never seen him battle this off since they first started traveling together. Plus she also felt regretful about her last command that ended Bayleef in this situation and hoped Ash could forgive. On the other hand though, it didn't look like Ash was putting the blame on her. Pikachu also wondered the same and Bayleef had thought what was wrong with her trainer. The three, however weren't stupid either and seemed to have a pretty good idea as to what was going on, but they needed a confirmation on it.

Fortunately, Professor Oak was just by the entrance to the ranch. He was being his usual jolly self; however he wasn't with his assistant. "Hello kids, how can I help?"

"Professor, Bayleef's leg got injured in a battle and she has a hard time getting up. Please help us," the raven-haired teen put on a concerned look with Misty and Pikachu.

"Bayleef," the Johto Grass-type pleaded as she stared at her left hind leg that had the injury.

"Oh dear, what exactly happened," the old man looked at them.

Ash was unable to speak when Misty interrupted him, "It's my fault professor, I told my Politoed to grab Bayleef's vines and launch her. Unfortunately, she hit a boulder and that's how she got that injury in the first place."

"I see well Tracey and I will make sure Bayleef makes a quick recovery, Tracey!" the professor called out after giving the group assurance.

"Thank you professor," the gym leader and trainer spoke simultaneously.

"Pikachu!" the electric rodent thanked Oak as well.

"Yes professor?" Tracey came out of the book room.

"Help me carry Bayleef upstairs to the examination room," the professor told his assistant.

"Oh Professor Oak, Ash, Misty what happened?" Tracey questioned the trio.

"Bayleef got her leg wounded when she hit a boulder while battling," Ash explained to his old friend.

"That's a darn shame, come on Bayleef let's get you fixed," Tracey grabbed Bayleef as did Professor Oak.

"Bay," the Leaf Pokémon stated before she fell asleep while being carried.

"She sure is heavy, who can blame her for being so strong," the boy with the headband complimented.

"Thank you Tracey, professor please take care of her," the trainer stated as he hid his eyes behind the hat.

"Don't worry Ash, we'll have her good as new," the older man told him as they walked up the stairs.

Soon Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were left alone after the two left. Ash still hid his face behind the hat and Pikachu and Misty could only worry about him.

Misty couldn't bear to see him suffer like this she had to say something, "Ash I'm sorry about what happened to Bayleef."

"It isn't your fault Misty and it isn't Politoed's fault either. It was mine," the dark-eyed boy said when a single tear came down his cheek.

"Ash, we need to talk about what is going on with you let's go to the book room," the red-head took his hand as Pikachu followed close behind.

The Kanto boy's heart started to beat faster as Misty held on to it. Her hand was so warm and soft he thought it was enough to cheer him up, but his mind was so full nothing seemed to be able to get him out of it.

Misty moved a paper she didn't bother looking that was lying on the couch and placed it on the table. She and Ash sat down on the couch while Pikachu got on his trainer's shoulder.

"Please Ash I don't want to see you hurt," the red-haired gym leader looked at him sweetly.

"Pikachu, pi" the yellow rodent also told him. This felt like déjà vu to him because something like this had happened earlier.

Pikachu's trainer raised his head and looked at Misty. When he looked at Misty's eyes he felt nostalgia inside him. When he stared at them it felt like he was drowning at the sight of them. They were cerulean like a sparkling lake and he thought that his old friend was truly destined to be a Water-type trainer. She had always been there since the start of his journey and only now did he realize how beautiful she truly was.

His mind froze when he realized what just happened. He called Misty beautiful, but wait there was something wrong with this picture. The reason was he thought he was in love with May, but how can he? When there was something else lurking in him, it was best to not think about because it might only bother him more so he got straight to the point. When he warped himself back to reality he found Misty blushing.

It was best not to ask for an obvious reason, the trainer assumed. Misty was able to get rid of the blush, but she still felt the awkward sensation still inside her. Pikachu was startled by what just happened. This was getting too dramatic for the little yellow Pokémon so he thought it was best to leave the two and go off with his Pokémon friends.

"Looks like Pikachu tiring out from the drama," his best friend stated.

"How can't he, he's only a Pokémon and can only watch you get saddened every day. He's your best friend and he's worried Ash, after all he's your best friend," the gym leader told him.

"You're right Misty; I just don't know what's wrong with me. It's only gotten worse and it's starting to affect the way I battle. I messed up badly today and it ended up getting Bayleef hurt. I feel so stupid and regretful for doing that to her," the boy spoke about his problem.

"It's not your fault Ash, you didn't mean to. I know you had something else in mind," the water user smiled knowingly.

"You got me Misty," the trainer gave his red-haired friend a smirk.

"I've known for half a decade Ash, how can I not get you," the red-head winked and giggled.

"I'm worried about May," the raven-haired faced Misty in a concerned manner.

Misty could only give a sly grin because she had suspected it from the beginning. Now she needed to figure out why, "How come?"

"I'm afraid May might actually side with Drew because she has never seen him as stuck-up as I have. What if she fell for Drew's charm and left with him? They could've gotten together right now Misty," the trainer sighed.

"You said she was just going because she needed to talk about his attitude problem and end the tension between you two. I don't think May would fall in love with Drew in his jerk form so I doubt any possibility of them getting together right now Ash," the gym leader explained to him about the current status.

Ash then spoke again, "But, what if they got together during the week they're here. I'd like the idea of Drew and me finally getting along, but it would increase his chances right."

The Cerulean girl knew he made a point there, but she still found a solution, "Ash, Brock might've told you this before you just possibly never paid attention to it because you didn't understand back then. You've grown up and by now you must be getting a better concept of what love is now. In love Ash you don't get someone's heart immediately you have to demonstrate how much you care and earn that person's love like a trying to earn a gym badge. When there is more than one person going after someone you're going to have to prove who's the better one through demonstration like in the Pokémon League. Love is the same thing and you will have to put all your effort in to showing how much you love them."

Her Pallet friend seemed to be getting a clearer view about love. Ash had determined that he loved May, but he didn't even fully understand then and only now did he get another piece of the puzzle that helped him understand the mysterious feeling. His Cerulean friend made it easier for him to comprehend it if she related it with Pokémon battles since that was something he could relate to.

"Thank you Misty, what would I do without people like you," the boy thanked his longest female traveling companion.

"Anytime Ash, but do you have your 'battle strategy' for this one?" the water gym leader questioned him.

At first it seemed as if his density came back since he couldn't recall any plan. All of a sudden, a memory struck him, "Actually yeah, Pikachu helped me plan it yesterday."

"Pikachu, even the Pokémon know more about love than you Ash," she raised an eyebrow and giggled.

"Gee thanks Misty, but Pikachu me told about taking May for some ice cream and the park. I was supposed to do that today, looks like Drew beat me though," the boy in Sinnoh clothing told her about the plan.

"That does really sound good, coming out of a Pokémon," the girl gave him a knowing look.

"Thanks again Misty," the dark-haired boy glared at his Cerulean pal.

"What is missing though, are signs of affection Ash," the all-knowing red-head informed.

"You mean show her I care? How?" the future Pokémon Master laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

The gym leader face palmed herself, "Even after everything everyone tells you, you're still the same dense Ash anyway."

"Just get to the point," the black-haired boy demanded.

Misty resisted hurting Ash because now wasn't the time and plus she had her own problems to sort out before hurting anyone, "What you should do is compliment her, be a gentlemen like hold the door for her, and protect if she feels insecure like hug her to show affection like May does to you."

"Oh, so those would be like attacks in love?" the dense trainer asked.

"Yep and when the chance shows finish it off with confessing your feelings or you can kiss her instead. Love is just as unpredictable as let's say an Elite Four member and it has many different ways that make two people fall in love," the female clarified for him.

"I get it now, so I'll have to be prepared to counter anything and defend myself, specifically Drew right," the male mentioned as the water gym leader nodded.

She didn't want to tell Ash about the heartbreaking phase of love because it would only stress the usually laid-back boy she knew. May couldn't possibly break his heart. She just hoped Ash could stay strong or better yet be the right one for May. She would have to pray to Arceus to let their love sprout. There was also something else that she needed to think about. The moment before Ash and her started speaking when he just stared at her and she blushed. What was he thinking and why did she blush? Misty could've sworn she got over this after Johto, but what about Ash did he also have something else to hide? All she knew now was she just pushed herself in to the depths of the Love Triangle and she was possibly putting her own heart at risk now.

"Hey Misty you alright," the boy waved his hand in front of her and snapped her out of her trance.

"Oh sorry, I just spaced out," the red-haired girl apologized.

"Oh ok, hey what's that paper you put on the desk I was wondering about earlier when you picked it up," Ash gave a statement.

"I don't know I didn't really attention to it because I was concerned about you," the red-haired girl told him.

"Oh thanks Misty, but I wonder what it is I could've sworn I saw drawing from the other side of the paper," the raven-haired teen wondered.

"It might be one of Tracey's drawings on a Pokémon," the red-head assumed.

"Let's see which one," Ash went towards the desk and picked it.

Misty was behind him to take a look of the drawing as well. Without any hesitation Ash flipped the paper to the other side and saw something horrifying that he had never seen before. His friend from Cerulean City gasped, never seeing anything like that before.

"Ash, do you what is that? Is it a Pokémon from Hoenn or Sinnoh?" Misty inquired him about the mysterious picture.

"Not one I've ever seen. No Pokémon I've seen has such an intimidating look with more than one head and such a fierce glare," the trainer examined it. The colors were dark and it seemed to be a very evil Pokémon.

"Where could Tracey have seen his, is it an undiscovered Pokémon?" Ash questioned. The boy gazed at it, from the tip of its tail, its wings, and its head.

"Ash, stop looking at it that thing is scary," Mist advised him to drop it.

Just then Tracey and Professor Oak came in to the room and they both took note of the two teens staring at the ferocious beast.

"Professor Oak, how's Bayleef?" the trainer questioned Oak.

"Bayleef is holding up just fine, she'll make a recovery within a day and can walk properly in two," Oak declared cheerfully.

"That's great news professor," the gym leader cheered.

"Bayleef is one tough Pokémon Ash, she was destined to be your Pokémon Ash," Tracey informed him.

"Thank you Tracey, I think so too," Ash agreed with him.

"Now how's about you hand the paper Ash, no use in hiding it. You know very well that we saw it," the old man reached his hand out.

Ash turned to Misty who shook her head and Ash knew he couldn't disobey someone as close as Professor Oak over handing over a simple drawing. "Yes professor," the male teen handed it over to him.

Tracey started sweating a bit when he realized what he was holding. Professor Oak paid no mind to him and looked at the duo in front of him.

"Professor Oak, if you don't mind us asking what Pokémon is that? Is it a newly discovered Pokémon from Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, or even here in Kanto?" the boy in the Sinnoh hat threw questions at him.

"This silly drawing? Of course not, it can be considered a made up Pokémon. Since Tracey draws things like this when he's not helping me isn't that right Tracey?" the professor turned to Tracey.

"Yes of course, I do that sort of thing when I'm not helping out here at the lab. It is more like a 'Dream Pokémon,' which is basically Pokémon drawings I make from my mind," the boy in the headband pointed out as he laughed nervously.

"Oh I guess that explains why I couldn't identify it," the boy with messy hair stated.

"Yep, so were you guys about to leave?" the Orange Islands friend asked them.

Misty interrupted, "I think we've had enough training for today. We wouldn't want another incident now do we," the gym leader laughed.

"I think Misty is right, we might probably just head home now," the messy haired boy agreed with his old friend.

"Alright then, you should probably let Pikachu know, where is the little mouse by the way?" Professor Oak questioned.

"He's probably at the fields, Misty and I will go get him," Ash informed them as Misty shook her head.

"Alright then, Tracey and I will see you by the exit from the lab," Oak told them as they shook their heads and headed off to fetch Pikachu.

When Tracey and Professor Oak were left alone, Oak turned to face the assistant who was laughing nervously. "Tracey you need to be more discreet about this. What if they found out that the thing was real and lived in the Viridian Forest? Their inquisitiveness would get the best of them and they'd head over to the forest to investigate." Professor Oak had spoken sternly and because it was his job to also make sure the kids were safe from harm when they visited the lab as well as any other troublesome encounter they come across, it's what their parents would want.

Tracey shook his head in agreement, "I'm sorry Professor Oak, I should know better."

The professor saw how Tracey had failed to be a virtuous and looked down on the ground. Perhaps he was being too hard on him, "It's alright Tracey, and I know it won't happen again. Any professor would be lucky to have you as an assistant and we all make mistakes, I should know." Professor Oak laughed at his remark.

His assistant's eyes gleamed, "Thank you professor, I won't make the same mistake again."

Oak nodded and they both started heading for the exit that would lead out of Oak's Laboratory.

"Pikachu where are you?" Ash shouted out.

"Politoed come out we have to go!" Misty announced.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu came running towards and behind him the crowd that consisted of Ash's Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" the trainer grabbed for his yellow friend as he leaped towards his arms.

"Politoed," the green frog approached its trainer with clapping hands.

They could hear all the Pokémon discuss among each other. "Pika pi pikachu pi," the electric mouse told his trainer.

"Oh I see they're all worried about Bayleef. Professor Oak came after you left to tell use that Bayleef will recover in one day and can walk appropriately in two days," Ash Ketchum told them of the good news.

Everyone had cheered at the wonderful news, especially Politoed who clapped its hands faster than usual. It was sure happy that its battling partner was going to be fine without any consequences.

"Return Politoed," the gym leader called back her clapping partner.

"Well guys, we have to go, but don't worry you'll know we will come back again tomorrow," the master of the entire crowd assured them as Pikachu, Misty, and him waved goodbye to a loud group Pokémon shouting their own farewells.

They entered the lab and soon walked to the exit where like they said they found Professor Oak and Tracey standing there. "Well this is goodbye for the day you two," Professor Oak stated to the duo and the Pikachu.

"Looks like Professor Oak, but you already know that we'll be back" the raven-haired boy assured a return.

"Will you be coming with May and Drew tomorrow?" Tracey inquired them.

"That's a possibility," Ash told his former Orange Archipelago traveling companion.

"Well alright then, we'll see you two tomorrow then farewell you kids," the professor gave his farewell as the trio exited the lab.

"See ya guys tomorrow!" Tracey told them as he waved goodbye.

"Until tomorrow you guys," Misty waved farewell.

"Pika pi!" the mouse Pokémon also stated goodbye.

"See ya Tracey, bye Professor Oak," Ash also waved a goodbye to the pair as they walked down from the lab.

"Today was an interesting day at the lab," Misty indicated to her friend.

"Sure was at least we solved our problems, Bayleef is going to be alright, thanks to you I know how can I solve this thing with May, and Tracey's drawing was just imaginative," the black-haired boy told his red-haired friend.

"Pika pi?" the electric rodent asked about what solution that involved May.

"Oh right you weren't there pal, Misty and I talked about how see who ends up being the right person for May," Ash uttered to his buddy.

"I know you'll be the right person for May, Ash I know you are," the Cerulean Gym Leader assured him.

"Pika!" Pikachu also spoke with joy, believing the same thing Misty had said.

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it," the Kanto male told them as his two close friends nodded as they walked onward to the Ketchum residence.

Although, it may seem as though everything was starting to brighten up Misty's problems had just begun. She had to identify what she had felt earlier when she was with Ash in the book room, the water gym leader feared it could be something significant, but she also had to help Ash end up with May. Not only that, but the picture Tracey had drawn had been so detailed, with her women's intuition she felt there was more to that story.

"May how many pizzas are you going to eat?" Drew was extremely dazed at the ravenous appetite of his crush.

"Oh come on Drew you didn't even finish your first, besides aren't guys supposed to have larger stomachs than girls?" the brunette gave him sassy attitude, however she laughed after that.

Drew found it cute how she would sass him consistently. It had always been something she's done towards him whenever they ran in to each other in Hoenn and here in Kanto, but also when they traveled together in Johto.

He laughed at her sassy behavior, "You already ate two though. How many do you intend to eat?"

"About two more," the sapphire-eyed girl giggled at her comment.

She was abnormal, but her beauty made up for that Drew thought as he ate his sixth slice of pizza. How much could fit in her stomach was the phenomenon?

May loved these pizzas and had tried two different ones. She was glad Drew had taken her here because these might just be the best pizzas she had ever eaten. Abruptly, she recalled why she had agreed to come along with Drew in the first place and it was to end every negative thing about this travel once and for all.

The brunette lowered her slice of pizza and faced Drew, "You know Drew, let's go. I don't want be throwing up after this just because my stomach was tempted for more."

Drew flicked his hair, "Fair enough, I'll just leave him a 50 since that's the approximate of everything we ordered."

"Sorry," the girl laughed nervously.

"It's alright, come on May let take you to the meadows," the emerald-haired coordinator informed her as they exited the Italian pizzeria that had gotten even fuller than when they arrived about two and half hours ago.

Apparently, May's love for eating had delayed the mission at hand, but now that she got back her self-possession and was ready to be serious. The games are over, she had given this Drew enough time to be with her and now it was time to be honest. She wanted the old Drew back because he was more decent character than this egotistic Drew.

"You can see the meadows from here, come on I know that can make you see the ocean," the emerald-eyed coordinator told her.

"Right behind ya!" the Petalburg girl cheered.

As they walked she wondered how Ash had been doing. She pondered in her thoughts as to whether he was worrying about her or not. What she this morning, when Ash almost attacked Drew had horrified her and hated to think what the results of that would've been. Her view became positive though, when she began to think that he was having an enjoyable battle with Misty. The girl could always rely on those two to be there for her and they could rely on her for the same cause.

Before Drew and May, stood enormous hills that towered over the outskirts of Pallet Town, once they reached the top of those hills, May thought it'd be time to speak to Drew and end this malicious rivalry once and for all. Those hills represented her symbol of faith that this will finally end. She was certain Drew would change back to himself after this discussion and everything would go back to normal again.

**Sorry for this rather late update, I have 4 final exams and 1 project due this week and I have been awfully stressed about it. The good news is that my Christmas Vacation begins on the 8th, which means I will be to do daily updates once again. Thank you to all the readers.**


	18. Nightmares Take Shape

Chapter 18: Begging On Your Knees?

The walk up the hills wasn't very long; they were a bit steep, but nothing treacherous. Drew had anticipation running through his veins as May followed close behind. He'd use this time wisely and there was no one to ruin his scene. May on the other hand found it like the moment of truth. The only words that rang through her head were "This is it", all of the tension in this trip would finally fade away.

"Just a few more steps May," the boy told his rival.

"I can't wait to sit down and admire the view," Drew's rival stated

"Trust me, this climb is worth it," the green-eyed boy told the blue-eyed girl.

May would certainly enjoy seeing a wonderful outlook, but she couldn't forget the task at hand. The pizzas had gotten to her head earlier and she wasn't going to make the same mistake again, because she was doing this for Ash and for her benefit to stay at ease, not to mention getting the old Drew back. If she hadn't been so careless at the pizzeria, this might have been done earlier and everything would be set in order.

At some point they finally arrived at the top of the hill. It was a relief to May; she was starting to get sick of climbing lately. What could she do though, Pallet had many hills and there was no changing that.

Drew tapped her shoulder and pointed towards the horizon. "Look over there May, this is what I meant."

When she looked towards the direction he was pointing at, her eyes started glistening. "That's beautiful Drew; you really got to know Pallet Town in just a few days."

"Guess you could say that, the coordinator shrugged his shoulders as stared at the horizon as well.

Pallet Town could be seen from here, all those houses, and even Professor Oak's Laboratory. The grasslands that could be viewed were remarkable; Pallet's shores were also visible for the human eye. A flock of Pidgey was flying in the sky with a Pidgeot that served as their leader, guiding it. On another part of the glorious sky was a group of Butterfree, among them was a pink one and the other odd thing was one that another one of the Butterfree had some cloth colored bronze on it.

"A shiny pink Butterfree and that Butterfree that has fabric around its neck, it must've found it in the wild. I see this same flock of Pidgey and Pidgeot as well as the Butterfree pass by every day. I saw both groups yesterday morning when I had gone out and look carefully at the ocean you see a pack of Lapras," the emerald-eyed coordinator stared at the ocean.

His brunette friend found it odd to see a wild Butterfree with something like that around its neck, and wondered how it ended up with one. She only went with Drew's theory of finding it in the wild, the flock of Pidgey and its Pidgeot flew majestically in the sky. Pidgeot flapped its wings graciously and by then both the group of Butterfree and Flying-type Pokémon were disappearing from view. When Drew spotted a herd of Lapras on the shores she was surprised at how his own eye functioned like that of an eagle eye.

She couldn't see from this far very well, but she did see blue specks swimming in the water in a gracious style. Arceus had blessed the Kanto Region with wonderful weather. Drew examined the waters saw how blue and sparkling like May's eyes. Nothing could ruin this moment for him and especially due to the fact that Ash wasn't here. This was the first time she and him were alone since the trip to Pallet Town.

"You know May, these waters are beautiful like something else I know," the LaRousse coordinator told her.

"What would that be Drew?" the Petalburg coordinator turned to face him.

"Your eyes May," Drew stared in to her eyes and saw how it was like looking in to the ocean itself.

May blushed like a ruby and could feel her heart pound at an abnormal pace. "Thank you Drew, that that's very sweet."

The coordinator nodded and continued to look at her; May didn't believe how it felt as though she wanted to give in to Drew. He was charming, cute, and so down-to-earth. Her heart and thoughts were plundering on her helplessness. It last inch of her wanted to give to Drew's charming seduction. She was beginning to lose control of herself as she felt herself being pushed by an invisible force towards Drew. How could this fallen angel be so great yet so cruel, the Petalburg City girl opinioned over her longtime friend, whom only watched her walk to him.

There hadn't been any intention of getting May this hypnotized over him, but it could work anyway. This would be better than expected, they could just seal the deal here once and for all with a passionate kiss.

May's conscience tried to stop her, but the boy was too much. How could she break free? Did she already forget why she was here on this hill, in Pallet Town, in the Kanto Region? Ash! The insides of the girl announced in an attempt to bring her back to reality, she was here to speak with Drew because she promised Ash, not to fall in love with this highly critical boy. It would cost her a friend if she just forgot about her promise and gave in to Drew. No, she wasn't going to lose Ash for a guy that would act like a jerk, this wasn't even Drew she wasn't going to kiss him. She recalled how it had almost happened once before on their vessel, but Ash's image snapped her out of it and now it was going to do the same.

Every inch of her body stopped, she swung her head and gained back her stability. No way, would she ever turn her back on Ash. Drew clenched his fists as he knew what was going on her head, that boy foils his efforts even when he's not here and he found it ridiculous. This time he to act as if he cared for May, his frustration was building. May was frustrating him and he only managed to contain it.

"What's wrong May?" the green-eyed coordinator reached out for her.

"I'm sorry Drew; I didn't mean to do that. It's just…we need to talk," the brown-haired girl spoke rather sternly.

His being began to be paralyzed by the paranoia that was brewing inside him. He didn't like the tone of her voice; she was going to tell him something important. If he denied a conversation, May would hate him for backing away and he wouldn't want that. It was best to listen to her; he didn't want to lose her because he came this far just for the female coordinator.

The lime-haired coordinator stared at her in his solemnly. "What is it May?"

May could sense his hindrance; she knew that he was cheering just moments ago about his chance a kiss that would seal the deal once and for all. That was the last thing he should've expected, but now she had to speak to the lover boy and finish this.

"Drew I know about what happens between Ash and you when I'm not around," the blue-eyed girl faced him.

Her rival lowered his head; this was no surprise since she had caught them in the act this morning. His other assumption was that the child told her about their other feuds. What would May want from him now, would she throw him out of her life? He shook his head, May cared about him too much to do that, but what did she want?

"You broke your promise Drew, about getting along with Ash. He's tried to cooperate with you and you only pushed him back!" the sapphire-eyed exclaimed.

These words were knives puncturing his heart. He had broken his promise, but how couldn't he when Ash would easily take her from him if he didn't get serious about this situation.

Every word May told him fazed him. She could see it in his posture, and the teen wasn't surprised that he lost his ability to speak. Drew knew very well that this was his fault and had no comeback. She was hurting her friend, but he had given her no other choice except to speak the truth.

"I know the truth hurts Drew, but I don't want to lose you and I'll give you another chance to set things right," the girl notified him.

The boy lifted his head and gazed at somberly. "What may that prospect be?"

"I'm begging you Drew, please change back to the Drew I know. I want you to get along with Ash; I want to be friends with the same Drew I've known for a long time now. There's nothing more than I would want, except get my old friend back," the brunette fell on her knees and begged for a change in her rival.

He only stared at with intense eyes, is this what she wanted? The old Drew was this Drew, nothing's changed aside from his attitude towards her raven-haired friend, but that's what she sought. May wanted for Ash and him to finally get along and end this tense rivalry between them. For Drew it seemed it was impossible, he couldn't find the will for such a thing, but he couldn't leave May with deception so he only had one response.

A loud sigh came out from his mouth as he opened his mouth to begin to speak, "May, I can't assure you that, but I'll see what I can do about it. I can think about this, my mind is too jumbled up to give a definite answer."

May looked at the grass before her and her eyes widened. This wasn't the answer she was looking for, she expected him to just listen to her because she loved her. How could she fix anything now, her rival was in doubt, the very possibility of change. An idea sparked in her that could drop the conflict for now until Drew had made his decision.

When their intense eyes met, May spoke, "Drew I know you'll need time to figure out, but until then you have to leave Ash alone or I don't think we can be friends."

Her stern attitude stabbed his heart. If there was any difference between the two boys she'd drop him out of his life and it would be the end of it. May didn't enjoy the idea of seeing her longest rival go, but there was no other option given. She had only given him time to decide because it was a difficult choice for someone like Drew, whom cared about his pride as much as his friend.

This was a bad idea from the start, Drew shouldn't have come. His problems had just now escalated to the point where his own arrogance and pride could cost him his best friend. What did he value most though? Getting along with the Kanto boy was something he couldn't find the strength to do, but that would mean a farewell to May. His head darkened and he had much to think about.

"It's a fair deal May, I have to go now though. I'll see you at Ash's house later, I think I'm just going to stick in the outdoors to think," the rival informed her.

"If its necessary I won't bother, I'll see you later," May appreciated the time he was going to put in to this and kissed him on the cheek and ran off without saying a word.

Everything he's done led him to this point, Drew wondered. That kiss on the cheek now felt meaningless, his world was somewhere else. He began walking quietly and hid himself behind the trees, wandering the forest by Pallet Town as if he were a ghost. A shadow was lurking inside of him, how could he resolve anything now? His mind was deteriorating as he thought more about this and he eyes only blazed with a new feeling. It was clear that this wasn't even Drew anymore.

* * *

><p>May walked on the grasslands back to Pallet, she was in distress. Her friend lacked a definite answer to request and feared how things would end. She just hoped it didn't end and what would Ash think once she told him Drew's response, would he be upset about May failing him. The only desire she has now is to let Drew make the right choice, Arceus forbid that he would make the wrong decision.<p>

She wished she had gone to the lab in the end. Her Pokémon especially must have felt disappointed at the absence of their trainer, especially Glaceon. The Ice-type must've wanted to see after, yesterday's struggle she had missed her favorite Ice-type friend. Glaceon had become the Pokémon she'd open up to since she was a female and knew what her trainer was feeling at this moment.

"Wonder what Ash and Misty are up to?" the brunette wondered about her friends.

There were no other assumptions to make, except for the possibility that they're still at the lab or back at home now. Her attention then turned back to Drew. She had kissed him on the cheek and quickly left to hide her blush. That kiss was supposed to help Drew decide on what was the correct option. Up until now May thought Drew would always try to please her, but she this time she was wrong. All the more reason to think of this Drew as a jerk, hopefully Drew could solve the puzzle as to what the kiss meant.

One of the meanings was to show that she cared about Drew's well-being. The same way she had done to Ash a few times before. It felt as though she had put more than just that in to the kisses she had given both boys. Her stomach then grumbled out of nowhere.

"Whoops, looks like I'm hungry again," the embarrassed blue-eyed girl held her tummy as she laughed nervously at her statement.

Her appetite made her hurry to the Ketchum Residence. She didn't want her stomach grumbling louder and louder with each second.

She started speed walking to the house and in little time she had arrived in the quiet, little town. It was best to get to Ash's house rather than the laboratory, besides it was getting late to visit the lab. As soon as she got to the Ketchum house she hoped that Ash and Misty were there. It always made her happy to see the duo.

Thankfully, May had arrived at the peaceful house where her best friend. She saw Mr. Mime watering some flowers; it was a while since she had seen the Psychc-type. She walked by him towards the entrance.

"Hello Mr. Mime," the innocent coordinator smiled as she saluted.

"Mime Mr. Mime," the friendly Pokémon greeted with a large grin.

The female coordinator continued inside to find Misty, Ash, Delia, and Pikachu drinking some sodas, except for Ash who was eating a baloney sandwich and he seemed to have another on his plate preparing for the boy's mouth. Inside May there was a burst of joy, at the sight of her lovable friends there in a calm manner as if they were oblivious to anything right now.

"Hey guys," the girl with the green bandana greeted cheerfully.

Everyone stopped and greeted, "May!"

"Hello May, can I get you something?" the friendly mother offered.

Recalling her grumbling stomach she really did need something right. "Some hot dogs would be nice," the content Petalburg girl grinned.

"Right away May," Delia smiled and entered kitchen.

"So May, where's Drew?" Misty instantly asked as everyone got alert after the realized he wasn't here.

"Did he May?" the raven-haired boy stared at her knowingly.

The brunette hid behind her hair as her eyes were hidden in the shadows. Ash could only expect the worst, Misty wanted to find the boy and knock some sense in to him if he did what she thought he did. Pikachu could only assume Drew stormed off at May's request.

"May please, did you talk to him like you promised?" Ash's eyes got concerned about his friend's character.

"He said it was indecisive and he needed to think about it. We were in the hills and he told me he was going to stay alone to think," the girl in the red blouse looked at him sadly.

Ash couldn't believe Drew didn't accept May's demand. May had assured him that Drew could never deny May something because he always cared about her. This only proved how wrong she was and how Drew thought only about himself. What was wrong with that boy?

"I'm sorry Ash, I failed you…" the Petalburg resident murmured to her best friend.

Her friend looked at her with shock, how he could be upset with her over that jerk's response. His stare turned to Misty, who shook her head. Ash got up and walked towards May who began weeping at her failure.

She failed him badly; she was so certain she could fix this. Now it looks like peace has been postponed. Her concept of the old Drew was melting away in her mind as she saw a different Drew, which only demonstrated selfishness. How could she have come back empty-handed when her Kanto friend was expecting the contrary. She should run out right now and not show the face of failure. Before she could jolt out someone grabbed her arm and pulled her in to a hug.

"Don't go May; I'm not mad at you. It isn't your fault for what he chose to say," Ash held her tight in his arms as he shuffled his own fingers in her silky hair.

May's tears were wetting his Sinnoh shirt and Delia just came out of the kitchen with a plate of hot dogs, ready to announce them complete, but when she saw her son comforting May she was so touched by his gesture. She thought she'd never see the day when Ash would treat a girl like he did now.

"Ash, I don't want to see you fight with him. I want him to make the right choice, but I doubt my own belief," the brunette expressed her own insecurity.

"Sssh, relax May everything is gonna be alright," the trainer comforted his Hoenn friend.

His Petalburg friend felt so warm and secure in Ash's arms. It felt impenetrable like a barrier that would always protect her from all danger. She recalled seeing two similar lovers in a romance movie once where a vampire and a human had fallen in love, but the vampire also had competition with a stubborn werewolf and they both tried to prove their love to her through protection as well as satisfaction. Ash holding her like this made her remember the scene where the vampire held the girl as if he never wanted to let go.

Every last inch of her body urged the coordinator to tell Ash something. Something that had gone to settle, the same mixed emotions she had felt back in Hoenn during her few days after returning from Johto. A flashback occurred to her, in which she remembered kissing the photo she had taken with Brock, Max, and Ash. It was in one of those moments that she lost control of herself and announced that she saw Ash more than a friend.

Her back tingled as Ash rubbed his hands on May's back, up and down. It felt like it would never end, but she didn't want it to end. Her sorrow changed to happiness at that moment and Ash did something that shocked in the room, it almost made his mother drop the plate if she didn't have good reflexes. The typical dense trainer grabbed May's head with both hands and kissed her forehead and then smiled at her.

That instant she blushed like never before and smiled at Ash, who also blushed at his actions. The two gazed in to each other's eyes as if nothing, but they existed. In this dream world there was no Drew, no contests, and no leagues. It was just them and when they looked at each other May could only see him in an attire similar to the one he wore in the Wallace Cup, while Ash had imagined her in a dress that was awfully similar to her Wallace Cup dress. Ash lowered his arms to May's waist as she wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Ahem," the red-haired girl behind them called for attention.

At that moment Ash and May turned around with a blush that could stand out from everything else on the Earth, they were redder than a Groundon. Their little world vanished and they both had secretly hated Misty for a second since she had brought them back to reality, but friends don't treat friends like that.

Misty giggled, "Sorry about that, but I was wondering when you two were going to let go?"

Ash and May looked at each and realized how they holding each other. Ash was basically touching her hips as May's arms hang from his neck. They instantly let go and started feeling a sense of awkwardness.

Ash laughed nervously, "Sorry about that."

May also gave her own nervous laugh, "Oh don't worry about it."

Mrs. Ketchum then interrupted, "Hot dogs for everyone!" There was a batch of thirty on the plate as Ash and May stared at the plate with anxiousness.

"Let me know if you need anything else," Delia smiled as she walked away.

The mother was proud of the way he was able to comfort a girl, especially since it was May. She found it a bit awkward to see her son actually hold a girl like that after a bit, but that's how teens are when they're in love. Drew must've done something to get May like that in the first place, Delia thought since they both went out together, but only May had come back. Like Oak said to her before though, this was the kid's conflict and they needed to solve their own problems.

"These are good," Ash munched on a hot dog as he put mustard on it.

"Tell me about," May grabbed the bottle of ketchup on the tremendous plate and poured it all over her hot dog.

"Uhhhh," Misty lowered her head at the sight of her two friend's voracious appetites.

"Pika," Pikachu had followed the gesture for the same reason.

Misty and Pikachu hardly ate three and their friends were already on their seventh. Is there anyone with a larger stomach than these two, Misty though alongside Pikachu as they both nodded about the notorious craving the coordinator and trainer had for food. Apparently, the food also made them forget of the affectionate moment they had just a few minutes ago. Misty and Pikachu giggled as they thought that Ash and May would have kissed by now if they weren't there as witnesses.

"You know Ash, why don't we make this more interesting by having a race to see who can eat ten hot dogs faster," the sapphire-eyed female gave him a determined look.

"You're on and I'll win," the auburn-eyed male spoke with determination in his voice.

"Ready, set, GO!" May declared.

At that moment both of them started eating faster than ever. With every minute they put mayonnaise, mustard, ketchup, or all three on their hot dogs and eat each one in one bite even though it wasn't humanly possible.

"I think these two love food more than each other Pikachu," the red-head chortled as she took a bite of her hot dog like a normal person.

Pikachu took a bite of his own, "Pika!" The yellow mouse obviously agreed as they both laugh while the others were unable to listen since they were more focused on their competition.

What started out as a saddening moment had ended in a joyous moment. All of them forgot about the troubles with Drew since it would all be up to the boy to decide what decision to make.

Ash and May took a gulp of their sodas and continued to eat their last pair of hot dogs and munched like a Munchlax and before everyone knew it, both of them tapped the table yelling "Done!"

"Hey no way, I was done before you," the messy haired trainer complained.

"As if, you were a second behind," the brown-haired girl informed him.

"Oh yeah?" the black-haired boy snapped.

"Yeah!" the brunette retorted.

"Oh boy," the red-head whispered as Pikachu lowered his ears at the sight of the childish behavior.

The blabbering could go on forever, but Misty decided to step in, "Ok you two before you continue argue, why don't you clean your faces?"

"Huh?" they both stopped to take a good look at each other and burst in to laughter.

Ash and May's faces were covered in mayo, mustard, ketchup, and crumbs from the bread. They found this hilarious and laughed at each other's dirty faces.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Somewhere on the shores of Pallet, the moon glowed brilliantly and there was no one, except a boy who clenched his fists. His veins were popping out as he trained with Roserade and Flygon.

"Flygon use Earthquake on the water!" the coordinator demanded.

At that moment Flygon clashed with the water and created a tremendous wave aiming right for the beach.

"Disperse it with Energy Ball Roserade!" the emerald eyed boy snapped.

The Bouquet Pokémon did as instructed and destroyed the wave in to nothing.

"Flygon, earthquake again!" Drew instructed.

Once again the Dragon/Ground-type smashed the water in to an even larger wave.

Drew snapped his fingers and then Roserade unleashed an even bigger Energy Ball that dispersed the semi-tsunami.

"Dragonbreath," the LaRousse boy simply commanded.

With that the dragon attack was launch for Roserade and without a command Roserade unleashed an Energy Ball that collided with the Dragonbreath and canceling each other out.

"Wrap this up with a Draco Meteor!" the talented performer ordered.

Flygon shot out a beam that scattered in to multiple meteors. Roserade began charging a Solarbeam, its most powerful attack in hopes of overwhelming the almost invisible Dragon-type technique.

When the meteors aimed for their mark, Roserade had charged enough power to unleash a Solarbeam that clashed with the dragon offense. None of the attacks gave in to each other. Two of the most powerful abilities were at a standstill. That was until Flygon shot a Dragonbreath that pushed the meteors straight at Roserade while demolishing her Solarbeam.

The Grass-type Pokémon's eyes grew as the Draco Meteor made its mark and did massive damage to Roserade. When the smoke from the attack cleared Roserade stood with tense eyes after having dealt with such a powerful move. Instantly Roserade's eyes closed and fainted.

"Return," Drew reached for his Pokeball as the red flash transported the Grass Pokémon back to its ball and put it back in its place.

Flygon flapped its wings and whimpered at its trainer. The Mirage Pokémon wondered how Drew didn't show any sort of concern for Roserade or at least thank her for her efforts.

"She's going to be fine don't panic about it," the emerald-eyed trainer flicked his hair.

There was something wrong with Drew, the Flygon opinioned. His master never mistreated his companions, what happened to him? The Flygon howled to his master.

"Do you really wanna know what's wrong Flygon? You try picking between your love and pride. May threatened to kick me out of her life if I didn't treat that clown of hers correctly," the green-haired boy tightened his fists.

Flygon howled once again, "Why can't I try to be nice with him? What do you know about what goes on? Nothing, return!"

Before he could return the dragon to its ball it roared loudly and shot a Dragonbreath by Drew. The coordinator was narrowly missed; "Why you…darn it!" the LaRousse City boy pounded the ground.

Drew turned back to face Flygon, "I'm sorry Flygon, to you and Roserade. Its unbecoming of a trainer to mistreat his own partners, we'll drop Roserade at Oak's Lab so it can get healed. Come on," the lime-eyed trainer informed his companion.

Flygon nodded and fly towards the path leading to the lab. At least he knew his trainer still had some decency inside him to realize that it is wrong to treat Pokémon this way. Like all of Drew's other Pokémon, Flygon knew that the coordinator had felt something for his rival May and always wished him the best on it, but his desire for her was going to turn him completely mad and there was no way to stop it, unless he realized what he was doing wrong on his own.

As they were about to exit the beach they heard clapping, and then a voice. "Very good, mistreatment, anger, and hate I admire it."

Drew and Flygon looked around, "Who's there come out!"

"Very interesting, demanding too, but one who knows nothing can ever understand nothing," the tone sounded malicious.

"Come out!" the coordinator exclaimed as Flygon landed and prepared for battle.

"Try to find me," the mysterious voice said.

Drew and Flygon searched desperately for the source of the voice and saw a wall of trees just facing the water, "I'll destroy all those trees if I have to, just to find you if that what it takes."

"A meaningless effort, what would your love think," the voice spoke.

"What'd you say?" Drew shouted.

"I can see your future just by looking at you; you'll abandon her while she'll go off with the other one and by then you will fade in to darkness," the mysterious stranger taunted.

"Dragonbreath on those trees!" Drew pointed for the woods.

Flygon didn't hesitate since it was just as troubled by this tormenting voice as his trainer. The dragon shot a green beam at the tree, but before it even managed to hit a Dragon Pulse clashed with it and pushed the Dragonbreath, which hit Flygon instead and fainted. Having suffered the damage from two dragon techniques there was no way the Dragon/Ground-type could withstand that.

The voice only laughed at his useless attempt.

Drew grinded his teeth as he saw his fallen comrade. He would pay for that, "Typhlosion go!"

From the Pokeball appeared a Volcano Pokémon who roared with tremendous power. "Typhlosion we have an unwanted guest here and he's hiding in the trees, use Flamethrower on them to finish this!"

Typhlosion looked to its fallen partner, Flygon and growled. At that moment it shot a Flamethrower at the tree, but like before a Dragon Pulse shot out that collided with the fire attack, but unlike before both had been cancelled out. Drew could have sworn he saw in shadow in those trees during the illumination from both attacks.

"Give it up, you can't win this battle. This is why you're going to end losing the fight for that pitiful girl," the voice taunted him even further.

Drew didn't even want to hear it anymore, "Burn that whole forest with Overheat!"

Typhlosion was just as annoyed with the mysterious opponent, but before it could even reach the forests the shadow pushed it back with an even larger Dragon Pulse that sent the Overheat back.

The coordinator wasn't going to risk another fainted Pokémon, "Defense Curl!"

His trusty Fire-type curled up and lessened the damage from the offense. When it came out of its defense position it appeared that Typhlosion had taken lethal damage, Drew hated to think what could have happened if Typhlosion hadn't used Defense Curl.

Drew didn't know what was going on, how come this person was so strong? Typhlosion growled as it asked for more from the unknown figure.

"That thing is persistent, I'll give you that, but I'm not looking for a battle. At least not yet, how's about we end this little conflict after all it's all child's play to me," the voice went on.

It was apparent that Drew couldn't win this and there was no other choice, but to come in to agreement with it. "Typhlosion put your guard down; I don't think he'll do anything crafty. Flygon return, you put up a heroic fight thank you."

Flygon's trainer admired its dragon's limits to protect its trainer from a superior opponent. Typhlosion obeyed its master as it lowered its guard down.

"Good now let's cut to the chase, I have an assignment for you," the mystery person informed.

"What would that be?" the teen questioned rudely.

"I want you to go to Viridian Forest for a little agenda, you'll learn more once you get there," the voice ordered.

"What if I don't?" the green-eyed coordinator screamed.

That moment a ball of dark energy shot at Drew, and made him fall back. Typhlosion roared loudly as it saw its trainer scream in pain as some dark-colored shock paralyzed his body. His loyal Fire-type shot a Fire Blast, but it was quickly deflected by a Dragon Pulse that hit Typhlosion and made him fly in to the water.

"Typhlosion!" Drew shouted as he did his best to endure the pain from the dark ball he had been hit by.

"If you don't go, everyone you know will die!" the mysterious figure barked as it showed itself before Drew and felt like it was invading his body, its appearance was like that of a Grim Reaper.

The green-haired coordinator yelled in pain as his entire being felt like it was succumbing to something. His eyes then turned pure jet black and yelled as loud as possible. Suddenly, Drew opened his eyes to find him on the sand with the calm sound of the waves. He checked the area to see if everything was normal. He checked himself to make sure he didn't feel strange.

That moment he held Flygon and Typhlosion's Pokeballs to see how they were. To his shock he found them completely fine and strong. "Typhlosion, Flygon you're alright, what happened?" the green-haired boy ran to them for an embrace.

They both found it weird that his trainer was acting this way, considering the fact of how he's been acting lately. Flygon and Typhlosion howled at him, "You mean you don't remember?"

The two mighty Pokémon howled again, "Strange, I only training with Roserade and you Flygon, I put Roserade in her ball, but did I return you too? Typhlosion? You said you were never released from your Pokeball?" The boy questioned his Volcano Pokémon.

Typhlosion and Flygon nodded at him. "Then I must've been dreaming because it was a nightmare. We were attacked by something, I don't know what it was, but it was like a ghost when it revealed itself. It would also use Dragon Pulse to counter every attack we used, but I don't know if it was that thing or if it had a Pokémon. It must've been a nightmare for sure, no one is as powerful as the opponent I dreamt of."

His two fellow companions agreed with him, "Come on I'm sure Roserade still needs some healing. We'll drop her off at the lab and go back to Ash's house; I need to make some apologies. I think I've finally decided what to do about what May asked me earlier."

Flygon congratulated him on his choice after hearing prior to their training about his master's uneasiness. Typhlosion didn't pay too much attention to that; all he wanted was a rematch with Ash to redeem himself.

"Thanks Flygon and don't worry Typhlosion, we'll still have a battle with Ash so we'll have to train and make sure we win!" the coordinator told them.

Typhlosion and Flygon howled, "You guys need to rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

The two Pokémon waited for Drew to return them and once he did he put them back in place. He was now alone and walking towards Oak's Laboratory. His decision had been made clear and we do what May would want. Drew didn't want to lose May as a friend and Ash was likeable, but Drew had never given him a chance because of his own arrogance. That mistake wouldn't be repeated again and he'd begin anew, but that didn't change the fact that this was still a battle for May's heart. Just because he had made up his mind didn't mean he would give up just yet, the only difference was he'd make an attempt at a friendly rivalry with Ash.

There was one thing that left him puzzled though, as he walked on the dirt path. Was his horrifying encounter really a dream or reality? How'd he fall asleep in the first place? He didn't know, but why would he dream about being ordered to go to the Viridian Forest and if he didn't the evil entity threatened to kill all the people he knew. He didn't know what to believe so he just went with dream, there was nothing in Viridian Forest to see anyway. His own negativity prior to the dream must've build up enough to create a petrifying nightmare.

After this night, in which he would make his apologies to Ash, May, Misty, and Pikachu he'd be up for the new beginning that faced him tomorrow. His behavior towards every one of May's friends was going to be exactly the same way he treated them before ever traveling with her in Johto. He also made a promise to Typhlosion to have a rematch with Ash so he could gain his pride back, so he had to prepare himself for that too and redeem himself with May again to show how much he truly loves her.

With so much to think about in Drew's mind, time went by pretty fast and the walk felt a lot shorter as he now stood by the stairs of Professor oak's Laboratory. He would drop off Roserade here for the night for some healing, and then go back to the Ketchum residence to gain back his own redemption.

**Daily Updates start Friday**


	19. Clash of the Coordinators

Chapter 19: Darkness of the Unknown

Drew climbed the cement stairs leading to Professor Oak's lab after coming back from Pallet shores. His Roserade had gotten badly hurt during some battling with Flygon. It still puzzled him inside, to have such a nightmare so real that was enough to feel like reality itself. It was best to drop it though; he had much bigger things to plan.

His mind had been made up when he woke up as to what decision to make after speaking to May earlier in the day. It hadn't been made clear as to why he would agree with May's request of getting along with Ash, his sworn rival on the battlefield of love. Was it because he cared about May and was willing enough to drop this tension once and for all? Did he want to get along with Ash in a similar manner he had done in the past? How would it benefit him anyway? All the probabilities appeared possible and none of them had negative result in his head.

When he found himself at Oak's door he knocked. He worried the professor might be upset for being a paid a visit at this hour. Sounds of tapping were heard once Drew knocked. He stood there for a few seconds, waiting until someone opened the door. Unexpectedly, it was Tracey that had opened. Drew never had any problem with Tracey, which is why he got along with him. The headband assistant was a neutral character and proved to be a good help to the elder man in Drew's opinion.

"Drew what a surprise, how can I help you?" Tracey politely greeted the emerald-eyed coordinator.

"I came here to drop off my Roserade, it got injured in battle so I hope you don't mind and take her for a recovery," the LaRousse boy handed a Pokeball to the assistant.

"Sure, but I thought you were with May?" the Orange Islands companion questioned.

"I was, but she decided to go Ash's house after I thought about training at this hour," the Hoenn resident informed him.

"Oh I see well no problem Drew. I'll be happy to let Roserade recover here for the night," Tracey accepted the ball.

"Thank you, I'll be back tomorrow to pick it up. I should probably come with Ash tomorrow," the green-haired coordinator told Tracey.

"Of course, well until tomorrow then," the black-haired teen gave his farewell to the coordinator.

"So long Tracey," Drew waved goodbye as he walked down.

* * *

><p>Tracey found it weird that May would have denied time for training, but it was sort of late so the boy dropped his suspicion over Drew. Professor Oak had been unable to receive the door for Drew because he was investigating something with much more significance.<p>

The professor's helper walked in to the computer room where Professor Oak had been speaking on his own personal video telephone. Oak had been sitting there and speaking with his fellow colleagues Professor Elm, Professor Birch, and Professor Rowan. His assistant thought it'd be best to wait at the door entrance until the old man finished discussing.

"So Oak, let's get to the point shall we?" Professor Rowan questioned in his usual serious tone.

"Yes, Professor Oak what is the emergency call for?" Professor Elm asked.

"This must be important if you called all three of us," Professor Birch stated.

"It is, you see my assistant and I were out in Viridian Forest the other day and we found something not familiar in the Kanto Region. Since my assistant also has a talent for drawing he managed to draw of what he saw and I couldn't help, but wonder if it is a creature native to Hoenn, Johto, or Sinnoh," the professor pondered over the experience.

"Show it to us and we may be on to something," Professor Rowan suggested as the other two professors nodded.

"Here, this is it," the Kanto professor displayed the demonic creature.

All three professors were stunned at such a thing. "Professor Oak, this is just something we don't see everything. A Pokémon with more than one had with such an intimidating appearance isn't on the list of the Hoenn native Pokémon, but…"

Rowan had cut Birch off, "But that doesn't make you the only witness professor. You see I have been reported of accounts of a creature that is remarkably accurate to the drawing."

"That's correct Professor Rowan and it isn't just in the Kanto or Sinnoh Region, but in the Johto Region as well," Elm had mentioned.

"That's just what I was about to state, something like this has been detected in the Hoenn Region, but only once," Professor Birch included.

"You don't say? How did you learn of it?" the Kanto native rubbed his chin.

"It appeared in Sinnoh only two months ago, it was spotted by two beginner trainers of mine in Eterna Forest. One of them made an attempt at analyzing it and battling it. The Pokedex had no data on it and his each of his Pokémon fainted at the first attack. When he reported in Eterna City I looked in to this, but no result. A week later a female trainer had spotted it, but didn't dare battle it. She said it was near the abandoned mansion called Old Chateau, when she reached for her Pokedex it had no data on it and she barely managed to escape with her life. When I was informed about it, I planned to visit Eterna Forest within a few days, but once I got there…I was unable to find it," the Sinnoh professor lowered his head in disappointment.

"Something like that had also happened to a trainer that reported a demon with wings and more than a head. He said he encountered it in the Petalburg Woods and he ran away as soon as he saw it, managing to escape danger. When I went to investigate a week later, I found nothing and there was no data in the Hoenn dex that would identify it or even in my research on Hoenn Pokémon. This happened only a month ago," Birch sounded as disappointed as Rowan.

"This happened to a close friend of mine named Jimmy that went up against something like the drawing. He said it had a dragon appearance, and when he went up against it his Typhlosion had put up a valiant fight, nonetheless he was defeated and no data on it could be found. This occurred only two weeks ago," Elm had his tone of dissatisfaction.

"Very interesting, none of us have knowledge on it yet there has been reports of it, and there has never been a trainer sighted with this Pokémon so it possibly makes it a wild one," Oak thought of the unknown Pokémon.

"Yes indeed, they're some possibilities on this though. It could be a newly discovered species, a Pokémon from a far off region that has somehow ended up traveling our regions, or a newly discovered legendary Pokémon," the white-haired Sinnoh resident included.

"Those are some good possibilities," the brown-haired Johto resident shook his head.

"Indeed, but wouldn't they have been identified by now if they were a species unless it is the last of its kind," the brown-haired Hoenn resident also included.

"I agree with you Birch, but it looks to me as a foreign Pokémon that has somehow ended up in our respective regions, but why? Is the question and we must also connect that it has only been spotted in the woods, the primary forests of our corresponding regions for one thing," Professor Oak had once stated.

"Correct, it must've used the forests to avoid detection since the principal forests are always the densest, thus giving the opportunity to prevent any detection and why choose the forest?" Elm also gave his statement.

"There's a possibility that it prefers the woods, but it might also be thanks to the fact that it gives it the chance to hide without fully being known of, which is why very few are aware of its presence and its background remaining in the dark," Rowan made an assumption.

"Right, but I have this feeling in my gut that I have least seen something rather similar to it in the past," Professor Oak told them.

"Age is catching up with us all Oak, including you. You're thinking things," Rowan informed him.

Professor Oak laughed, "I can't argue with that, well gentlemen thank you for your cooperation. If any of use learns something on this situation let's all do this again to report."

The professors nodded and said their farewells. This problem had extended to the farther regions of Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Professor Oak only hoped that this could finally be resolved before anything terrible happens, not even the officials of each region have become aware of it yet and its best not to even let the public know because curiosity killed the cat. He turned to find Tracey standing at the door.

"Ah Tracey, might I ask who came by the lab?" the elder man asked.

"It was Drew, he needed to drop Roserade off here for recovery after some night training," the headband boy told him.

Oak took the ball, "I see then."

"Yes, and what did the other professors say?" the curious teen questioned.

"They're just as puzzled, but we told each other to report if anything occurred. We can't let this get involved with the law or the public because it just might result in something far worse," Oak informed a horrified Tracey.

The two shook their heads and continued with each other's business. Viridian City's police force is one of the best in the world if they became involved they surely would do all costs to stop this monster's terrorization.

* * *

><p>At the door of the Ketchum residence Drew thought as he walked forward. This was where he would seek redemption once and for all. The coordinator turned the knob to find a single source of light coming from the television. There he saw May and Ash, the brunette lied her head on his shoulder while the boy just sat there with Pikachu on his shoulder. The image stung a bit, but he couldn't give in to jealousy.<p>

At the moment they heard Drew's footsteps the three turned with alert faces to find the emerald-haired coordinator. Ash's gaze sharpened once he realized who it was while May's own was covered with uncertainty and anger as to what he was doing here. Pikachu only glared at him, obviously he wasn't welcomed, but he wouldn't let that stop him. The coordinator flicked the switch on to illuminate the entire room and looked at the screen showing a Rayquaza and Deoxys fighting, probably one of those dream battles they put in movies he thought.

Never mind that though, his attention turned to the duo in front of him, before he could speak Ash snapped, "Why are you here?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" the coordinator gazed at him.

"You don't deserved to be welcomed after what you did to May," the raven-haired boy glared at him.

Drew was fully aware at the fact that May had almost practically said no to May's request earlier. He saw how May only whispered to Ash to calm down because the Pallet boy would do anything to get his hands on Drew at this point.

May was the next to speak and she spoke very serious, "Drew if you came here to argue, it's best if you left to Hoenn right now and on your own."

Every word was shot at him like a bullet, but Drew only fought back the urge for anger as well as hate stirring inside him. His duty was to stay as May's friend and get along with Ash, he had to show that he was a better person and emotions couldn't stop him.

"May, I'm here to tell you what decision I made," the coordinator looked at his rival.

Ash and May's eyes were still serious; Drew had already gotten on the wrong foot by coming here after what he had done earlier. If it was the decision May feared, she could kick him right back to LaRousse for even bothering to come just to say that.

"It's time for a change May and a chance at redemption. The deal was to get along with Ash and getting along with him is all I want now. The arguing stops here," the emerald-eyed trainer put his foot down.

The black-haired trainer and his Pikachu were shocked at what they just heard, promises of getting along, no more mocking or any conflict above that? They thought.

His brunette rival rushed towards him and hugged him. She could almost crush his lungs, but he wasn't complaining. It was what he wanted and enjoyed it more than ever and returned the hug to May. His eyes turned from the loving female to the Pikachu and his trainer that were only stunned.

Pikachu and Ash weren't even disturbed by what was going on. They were still in a state of shock, in which Drew actually thought about someone else's happiness rather than just to favor himself. Pikachu's trainer only thought of how this could serve as a new beginning for the trainer and the coordinator.

Drew's longtime friend let go of him, "Drew thank you so much. I'm glad you made the right choice. I'm so happy, I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow is a brand new beginning May, I promise," the coordinator gave her an assuring smile.

This was the best news May had heard in a while and she couldn't wait to see it play out. Drew and Ash were finally going to get along. She turned to her Kanto friend his jaw was hanging, she only laughed. He must've found it as shocking as she did, the brown-haired girl assumed.

Her rival then walked up to Ash, "Well Ash how about we end this for May?"

Ash got himself together and saw the hand reaching out for him. Was this all a dream, or was it reality? Drew was going to stop the obnoxious behavior once and for all?

The boy suddenly smiled as he saw the coordinator give him his signature sly smile, "You got it Drew, from here we're friends!"

His hand reached for Drew's and did a handshake; the two boys gave their own signature smiles. May thought she would never see the day that this would happen, Ash and Drew as friends was a miracle.

There still a feeling of distrust in the air coming from somewhere, but where? It then faced to Pikachu who just stared sternly. Something was wrong, the stunt may be able to fool Ash and May, but not him. Something about this didn't seem real, Drew wouldn't be so nice to Ash and yet so quickly. His appearance just seemed suspicious; there was something behind that grin that Pikachu could sense.

"So Drew, what helped you decide?" the boy in the hat questioned.

"Yeah Drew, tell us." The brunette was eager to hear the explanation.

"I spent my time on the beach, I relaxed, I trained and I even slept there for a bit. It was during this point that I thought it would be best to pick the choice that would benefit everyone. Doing this would help Ash and I get along and cheering you up May," the LaRousse coordinator stared at her.

"Awww that's sweet," the Petalburg girl complimented.

Ash noticed and realized even though the fury between the two boys were gone, he would have to do better now to please May. Drew was going to do this better and without reason to fight to antagonize one and another it only made things trickier. Nevertheless, he was glad they could get along and replace the tense rivalry for May's heart aside for a friendlier one.

"So you spent all that time thinking about how you were going to decide?" the Pallet teen questioned his love rival.

"Actually my Roserade got injured in the process of training so I had to stop by Professor Oak's Laboratory. Luckily Tracey was still up at this hour so he told me he would cure Roserade," the coordinator informed them.

Drew thought it was best to leave out on the details on the nightmare because he still hadn't confirmed as to whether the event was a dream or reality. Aside from that he didn't want to frighten anyone, especially May so then she would have to worry about that and him.

He realized it was only them two downstairs, "Where's everyone?"

"They got tired and went upstairs, we thought you weren't going to come," the Kanto male told him.

"Can't say I blame you, my ego was going over board, I started mistreating others rather than just being critical, and was even beginning to lose my friends," he smirked at May who smiled at him.

"Guess, that's Drew, but I'm sorry about all the fights we got in to Drew," the auburn-eyed faced him with a sincere expression.

"You shouldn't be sorry Ash, my arrogance was the one that provoked you so I'm the one apologizing to everyone in this house, that includes Pikachu," the emerald-eyed coordinator turned to the mouse along with the others.

The electric mouse still had a serious face of distrust towards Drew, "Oh come one buddy, Drew really means it."

He didn't care what his trainer said, he just knew something was up and nothing between the coordinator and him would change. Drew had almost made his master get in to a physical fight this morning and on this night he was apologizing just like that? This only made the mouse's distrust grow, Drew wasn't this nice. There was no sign of his critical behavior anyway or any of that flicking hair stuff he always did.

"Don't worry Drew, he'll get use to you," the Pikachu's trainer told the Hoenn male.

"I hope so, I want to get along with everyone in this house," the green-haired said.

May suddenly yawned and grabbed the attention of the others.

"You look tired May, you should go sleep," the raven-haired trainer recommended to her.

"But I don't want to; I'm having such a great time with my two best friends, "the brunette put on a tired smile.

"We should all get some rest; we have a big day tomorrow don't we?" May's rival suggested to them.

"Yeah, we'll go to Professor Oak's Lab tomorrow for some training. All three of us!" the messy haired boy announced.

"Well alright then, see you two tomorrow," the brunette girl giggled and walked upstairs.

"We should rest too," Drew told Ash.

The boy nodded and they went in to respective rooms where they could change. Ash walked in to the kitchen to put on pajamas. He couldn't believe how fine Drew and him were getting along now, it was only this morning that they almost ripped each other's necks and now they acting as friends. It was weird, but in a good way. This time he wouldn't have to get frustrated at him now and things would finally process calmly.

His thoughts then turned to Pikachu, "Pikachu what's wrong with you? I need you to respect Drew; I think he's really trying to get along with us."

"Pika," the yellow rodent got sassy.

"But why not?" the trainer inquired him.

"Pikachu! Pi pika pipipi pi pika!" the Electric-type moved his arms frustratingly.

"I know it seems strange and unlike him to act this way. It is also spontaneous, but that just shows how he's trying to change the way he and I usually get along," the boy in pajamas told Pikachu.

"Pikachu…" the rodent lowered his head.

"Just give him a chance and you'll see," the boy requested him to do, but the mouse said nothing.

The two walked out to find Drew also stepping out of the room where he was changing. They didn't say a word and slipped in to their beds, "Until tomorrow Ash."

"Night Drew," the boy told him as he started sleeping.

Pikachu was still annoyed at Drew's stunt and quickly got next to Ash to begin sleeping. Today it had been a long day for both boys and May. Ash's day started terribly, but had ended wonderfully by gaining a friend and spending a great night with May. They had been alone for almost an hour before Drew came and May instantly put her head on his shoulder, but he acted like he didn't notice because his density had gotten in to his head once again and doubted what to do.

Despite that, he enjoyed eating hot dogs with her and when he tried to comfort her, it felt like heaven. This was definitely a day worth noting in his mind. Drew had wondered how things would really go from here. He had already started getting along with Ash, but his mind was focused on what to do about May. Ash was only his rival right now and he wouldn't put his guard just so the boy could get May, she was still his primary reason for being here and he hadn't forgotten about it so he would plan on making sure that May and he would still be together, besides being in a friendly rivalry with Ash would make it all the more interesting for him.

May was extremely happy about Drew and Ash settling everything once and for all. She only wished she could tell Misty, but that red-head was too busy sleeping so she'd have to wait until tomorrow and she couldn't wait to show her how new and improved her friend was. Drew would daze her just as well as he had done with Pikachu, Ash, and her.

Thoughts of everyone in the house then stopped as sleep had taken over. Everyone cleared their minds, shut their eyes and there was only a quiet atmosphere left.

* * *

><p>Drew found himself opening his eyes and on the beach. "Huh? How'd I get back here?" the green-haired boy panicked.<p>

"You were are only dreaming about what will never be. Ash and Drew can never get along as long as the girl exists," a voice spoke.

"What, who's there?" the LaRousse boy looked around.

"That's off-topic," the voice stated.

"I don't care," the coordinator snapped.

"Then you don't care if you rush back to the house and find Ash making love May?" the voice cackled.

Drew's eyes widened and his ears felt like they burst, his veins are popping out. He couldn't believe what he just heard, "What did you say, where are you!"

"Over here," the voice stated and something tapped Drew on the shoulder.

The coordinator instantly turned around and felt something kick him that sent him flying back towards the ground. He struggled to get up, his chest was hurting, and had a hard time breathing. When he took a good look he saw a shadowy figure, but it appeared blurry to him. It only walked forward.

"Who are you?" the LaRousse boy inquired.

It didn't respond at kept walking towards Drew. When he approached closer something came from behind the shadowy figures back, it looked demonic with enormous claws. At this moment the shadowy figure started levitating with the demonic figure from behind following his lead. Is this all a dream or was he actually living it? He was in the exact spot he had been earlier, but it was still undetermined as to whether this was truly real.

At that moment he was being lifted by the demonic figure from the back and in the shadowy figure was floating as he looked at the Hoenn boy. His face was hidden in the darkness and it seemed like there really wasn't anything behind it. He felt his bones snapping as the monster held him tighter.

"What do you want from my life?" the lime-eyed boy struggled to speak.

"Go to Viridian Forest," the figure murmured.

"Why is Viridian Forest so important for me to visit?" the boy mumbled.

"Go to Viridian Forest" the figure repeated itself.

"Why! Why do I have to go to Viridian Forest!" the green-haired teen yelled.

"GO TO VIRIDIAN FOREST OR DIE!" the voice sounded demonic as it launched Drew straight towards a rock.

He was thrown like a ball and his back cracked the moment his body clashed with the rock as he yelled in agony before waking up. That instant he opened his eyes to find himself in Ash's house, everything was where it was, and Ash and Pikachu were sleeping. His body was still intact and there was not a single suspicious figure insight, except he felt a tremendous headache. It felt as though his head was burning and he only grinded his teeth as he ignored the pain. Nothing ever hurt him this much before and only moved as if he wore in the middle of an exorcism.

All of a sudden the wind was heard, however what seemed odd was it sounded like murmuring. It felt as though it carried a voice and through the open windows and spaces for wind to come it gradually hit Drew and his headache stopped. His eyes got heavy, and he dropped dead on his bed, but while in a deep slumber his body glowed dark like a black aura for a second. The wind ceased then and the night had been left in peace once again.

* * *

><p>That morning Misty had woken up, "Aah what time is it?" the red-haired girl questioned.<p>

The clock read 8:12 am and before she knew her Hoenn friend was awakening as well.

"Morning May," the gym leader greeted.

"Morning Misty" the brunette smiled happily as awoke.

"How'd you sleep?" the water gym leader asked.

"I slept great," the sapphire-eyed girl grinned.

"Why? You had a great night with Ash?" the Cerulean girl smirked.

"More than just because of that," the Petalburg coordinator told her.

"Oh?" the Cerulean girl looked puzzled.

"Drew came last night," the girl said innocently.

"You're kidding, what did that jerk come for?" the girl spat in anger over the male coordinator.

"To apologize, he made a decision and that was being with us. He promised to get along with Ash and last night they were talking as if they were already best friends. It was amazing; I thought I'd never see the day. I can't wait for you to see how he's acting like the same Drew I know," the blue-eyed girl explain.

Misty only had a blank stare, Ash and Drew, friends? Is that possible? No! The water user wouldn't buy it, not until she saw it first-hand.

"I want to see this," the red-head said with anticipation.

"Well come on may be they're awake and if not we'll just help Ash's mom make breakfast until they wake up," the Petalburg City girl suggested.

"Right, let's go," the Cerulean City girl agreed.

The girls walked out of the room to the kitchen. Neither Drew nor Ash was awake yet, but Pikachu wasn't in his usual spot. They assumed he was in the kitchen and when they got there, they found Ash's mother was there, cooking breakfast like usual and Pikachu sitting there watching.

"Morning everyone!" the girls greeted the mother and mouse.

"Morning girls, how'd you sleep?" the mother asked.

"Good," the red-head told her.

"I slept great!" the brunette cheered.

"Oh someone is in a good mood this morning," the mom giggled.

"It's because the boys are finally getting along," the gym leader told Delia.

Delia looked puzzled, recalling how Ash and Drew were capable of pulling each other's hairs. "Yep, last night Drew came to apologize about his mistakes and promised to behave better and soon Ash and Drew were talking like friends!"

Mrs. Ketchum found it odd, that problems can be fixed so easily like this. Kids will be kids though she laughed as she continued cooking. Pikachu was the only one sighing and Misty quickly took note of this.

"Pikachu you were there last night?" the gym leader questioned him.

"Pika," the Electric mouse shook his head.

"Everything May said is true?" the gym leader asked him.

"Pikachu," the little pal shook his head.

"And are you just as happy about it as May?" the Water-type gym leader inquired him again.

"Pika pi Pikachu ka," the electric rodent explained.

"So even after seeing it all you think it's a show huh? That's how I am expecting it to be. I didn't even see it yet and I already think there's something fishy here, Drew might be up to something so better keep an eye out. It looks like he's already laid Ash and May in to whatever he's planning," the Cerulean gym leader expressed her distrust for the coordinator.

"Pikachu pi!" the electric mouse formed a fist with Misty, swearing to protect their friends.

"Hey Misty, why don't we help Delia make the table," the brown-haired girl recommended.

Misty stopped her discussion, "Sure let's go for it."

"Thank you two," the loving mother of Ash thanked them.

"No problem," the two females smiled.

Misty got six plates including one for Pikachu and placed them on the table. May also got six cups for all of them. The girls placed the plates and cups firmly in position as they soon started putting the food Mrs. Ketchum had finished cooking. It smelled good and looked good, besides they were pretty hungry so they couldn't wait to eat either.

"What smells good?" Ash walked in to the kitchen yawning with Drew close behind him.

"Speak of the Giratina," Misty murmured as she saw the boys enter.

"Morning boys," the mother smiled sweetly.

"Morning," the boys also replied back.

"Morning Ash and Drew," the Petalburg girl smiled kindly.

"Morning May," the messy haired trainer greeted his Hoenn friend.

"Morning," the green-haired coordinator also greeted, but in a rather serious tone.

"Drew, are you ok?" the boy's rival questioned. She obviously took know of his rather annoyed attitude.

The LaRousse boy kept touching his head as if he had a fever, "Yeah May, I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Oh ok then, just let us know if you need anything," the Petalburg brunette told him as he bobbed his head.

"Morning Misty," Ash sat next to his favorite red-head.

"Morning sleepyhead, I'm not surprised food woke you up," the gym leader giggled.

"Well you know me," the raven-haired trainer grinned at her.

"I sure do, so is the thing about Drew true?" the water gym leader raised an eyebrow.

"You mean his apologies and getting along with me, yeah I think so why?" the black-haired teen asked her.

"Pikachu and I were just thinking it's all a stunt," the red-haired girl told him.

"What makes you say that?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

"For one thing look at him. It's pretty obvious something is bothering him, his eyes are cold, his hands are in fists and it looks like he's going to burn someone," the Cerulean resident informed him.

"He just has a headache Misty, give him a break," the male teen explained.

"I've never seen someone with such a vicious headache, I'm not buying it Ash," the water gym leader looked at him and continued with setting up the table with May.

Ash looked at her set up the table and then turned to face Drew, he did look a little angry, but at what? He couldn't be upset at them could he? He promised May that he would change and he wouldn't do that because he cared so it must've been something else he thought. The Kanto male then walked towards the Hoenn male to speak to him.

"You alright Drew?" Ash questioned him.

"Never been better Ash," the coordinator simply answered.

"You're not mad are you, we're all friends here," the Pallet teen assured him.

"No relax, I'm not mad I just didn't get much sleep last night," the emerald-haired coordinator stated.

"All set for breakfast," May smiled at the table, but frowned the moment she saw Drew and Ash.

"Drew are you sure you don't want anything?" the brunette asked.

Delia noticed this, "Drew don't you want anything that you think can make you feel better?"

"Can I get some fresh air and eat my breakfast outside?" the lime-eyed coordinator looked at her with a distressed look.

"Of course you can," Ash's mother smiled.

"Thank you, excuse me," the coordinator took a sandwich and walked out.

"You expect me to buy that?" the gym leader questioned in a sassy attitude.

"He looked fine yesterday at night, he was full of energy and he wasn't being this way," the brunette stated, a bit worried.

"He just didn't get any sleep last night, that's all," Ash defended Drew.

"May be it was just a one-time thing to make you guys believe he changed, but he's actually just toying with you," the red-haired gym leader said.

It wasn't possible for someone's attitude to change so quickly over just one night, both Ash and May thought. Drew was just exasperated, he wasn't being the same Drew, and Misty thought he was. By the afternoon when he's gotten enough strength, he'll be the same Drew they spoke to last night.

Drew was outside, eating his grilled cheese sandwich as he just stared at the sky. What was going on with him? It felt as everything he was doing was actually manipulated by some abnormal force. He had gotten frequent nightmares and headaches over the night that was settled down by strange spontaneous gusts.

His head was aching, and like before a gust dropped by him. It was a strange gust because it always seemed to carry whispers within them, like a message, but he could never interpret it. What was going on was he turning insane? This all started when he dreamt of that phantom like being. The strangest part though was it would always order him to go to the Viridian Forest. What was in that forest that was so important anyway? It always threatened to commit murder if it didn't go and he thought it over about two times, but that's it.

The frustration over this was building up and if he didn't control it he would take it all out on his friends. From there he wouldn't probably have any left. There was no solution to whatever was going with him unless he actually went to the Viridian Forest for answers.

Hopefully, training would get this off his mind. He realized he had finished his sandwich and thought he should get ready now. He walked back in to the room to find Ash and May waiting there, looks like they wrapped up their breakfast fast too, he thought. Misty must be the one in the shower.

"Hey Drew, are you feeling better?" the boy with the Pikachu questioned.

"Yes, thank you," the coordinator gave a half-smile.

"Looks like all you needed was some fresh air and a sandwich," the brunette rival gave him a cheerful smile.

"Appears so, do you guys mind if I shower after Misty?" the boy asked them.

"No, go ahead," the boy told him.

"Yeah Drew, if it makes you feel better," the boy's rival grinned.

"Thank you," the coordinator told them.

"I'm all finished," Misty walked down, completely dry. Drew quickly climbed the stairs.

"So how's your new friend Ash?" the red-head gave a cunning grin.

"I don't know, something looks wrong with him," the raven-haired trainer pointed out.

"It's as though he has mood swings, one minute he's frustrated and the other minute he's dead. Ash did anything happen last night?" the sapphire-eyed girl turned to him.

"Not that I know of," the black-haired boy stated.

"I say he's having a hard time doing this. He just can't force himself to do something like get along with Ash; it's in his blood to be arrogant," the gym leader assumed.

May looked at Misty, it was a possibility. Drew's love for May and arrogance made a nasty combination and what Drew had already been made was irreversible. Misty could only think that this would leave the love triangle at a halt until they figured out what was truly going on with Drew, but that assumption was there best lead.

It would hurt May to see that Drew was still that jerk from early yesterday rather than the Drew she knew, but at least he tried to overcome his own negatives. Ash only looked at them and wondered if it was really all a show or he was acting this way for another reason, as if he was forced to do it without option. They'd figure out as the day continued.

**An hour later…..**

An hour had gone by quietly as all four teens got ready for the day. Drew's strange attitude only increased suspicion. It was becoming apparent that he wasn't even his usual self, but rather a dead person who still had the ability to talk and walk with no emotion.

When they were all set they said farewell to Ash's mother and continued out to the dirt path leading to Oak's Lab. "So how is today going to work?" Ash questioned.

"What do you mean Ash?" the red-head asked.

"I was wondering if we should have single battles with each other, rather than double to see how well we do without assistance," the raven-haired boy answered her.

"That's actually a good idea Ash," Misty agreed.

"Why don't Drew and I go first? It's been a while since we actually battled. What do you think Drew?" the brunette questioned the emerald-haired boy.

A fire burst in Drew's heart, it was burning. Battling May would prove interesting and this time he would make sure he proved he was #1. Drew gave her a sly grin, "How can I reject battling me rival?"

"Drew you smiled?" the brown-haired girl looked puzzled. His mood swings were going haywire this time.

"I can't resist battle May, I may not focus on it as much as them, but I still like a challenge," the green-haired boy spoke solemnly.

Ash shrugged his shoulders as May looked at him for an answer for Drew's sudden anticipation. Even the Pallet trainer was beginning to question Drew's motives even though he had been acting friendly towards him last night. He decided to move on to another topic.

"You know Misty and I saw a picture of this hydra type of Pokémon Tracey drew, yesterday," the black-haired trainer spoke.

"Really, what was it called?" the brown-haired coordinator questioned in curiosity.

"Turned out it was what Professor Oak calls a drawing of Tracey's Dream Pokémon," the gym leader spoke a bit sour since she was still disturbed by the appearance of the drawing.

"Dream Pokémon?" the brunette inquired.

Drew listened carefully as to learn about what this "Dream Pokémon" was. In one of his dreams he had encountered a fierce Pokémon in a dense forest that would chase him to death. It shot out multiple different type of attacks and had more than a single head. It was one of the few dreams where mysterious figure hadn't appeared, but instead this sort of reptilian. His only assumption was one of the many demonic monsters he had imagined in his dreams, but now that he learned that Tracey had drawn something like this it would be best to investigate and make a connection. There had also been an assumption in his head that the dense forest could have been the Viridian Forest or just a regular forest. Either way he had to see what this picture looked like.

"Yeah, one of Tracey's imaginary Pokémon from his head according to Professor Oak," Ash had explained to her.

"Oh, that's kind of strange," the Petalburg City girl thought.

"You should've seen the drawing," the gym leader informed her.

May was a bit intimidated at the description given to her about a Pokémon that resembled a hydra and has the ability to fly. Definitely not a Pokémon she would enjoy encountering in reality.

Eventually they were at Oak's Laboratory where they were greeted by Tracey and Professor Oak. Drew had remembered dropping Roserade here last night after waking up from his horrible nightmare.

"Hello you kids, Drew I have your Roserade all set," Professor Oak stated.

"Thank you Professor Oak, I appreciate it," Drew received the ball.

"Hello you guys, here for an all-out session of training?" Tracey greeted them.

The gang politely greeted the professor and his assistant as

"That's right we're about to head to the ranch right now," the black-haired boy mentioned.

"Well just let us know if there is any trouble," Professor Oak informed the kids who shook their heads and continued to the exit that lead to the pasture.

From here they saw the group of Pokémon that had always anticipated their trainer's arrival.

"Hey guys!" Ash received them all in a warm hug.

May's Pokémon went to greet their trainer, "Oh hey you guys, I'm really sorry I didn't visit yesterday. I had to go with Drew somewhere."

They all turned to Drew and glared at him while the coordinator just gazed at them. How could he come in to an agreement with the Pokémon now? He hoped the trainers could them about his turn from an egotistic coordinator to a more thoughtful person.

"Calm down guys, Drew isn't a bad person. I've told you that before," May's Pokémon lowered their heads, but then turned to Drew and only nodded just to show acceptance for the day, but mistrust was still in them and it'd take more than just an explanation to fully trust Drew.

Ash's Pokémon were also mistrustful of him since the Quilava and Typhlosion battle. Quilava despised him the most for obvious reasons and the Volcano Pokémon had gotten a great sense of pride for being at par with his final evolution. May's Glaceon had also gained even more dislike for Drew because of the way she had been badly beaten in her battle with Typhlosion. His attitude was definitely one to watch off for and she had been upset with her trainer these days for leaving her for Drew while she was in recovery and didn't bother to come see her.

The Ice-type hissed at Drew, "Glaceon calm down. I'm sorry about not coming yesterday to see how you were; it's just that my schedule got tied up. I promise it won't happen again," May explained to her.

It only shook his head as in "apology accepted" for now though. Quilava and several other of Ash's Pokémon were also hissing at Drew and only started to get on the coordinator's nerves when he made fists.

"Guys calm down, Drew's our friend. He gave all his apologies to all of us yesterday and we must think of him as a friend now," Ash has to explain to his friends.

They only responded in a manner that was similar to May's Pokémon. It was interesting to note how the Pokémon of these corresponding trainers disrespected and distrusted Drew while their trainers respected him. The tension between the Pokémon and Drew ended without any further argument and now it was time to begin some training.

"So Drew, I think I know what Pokémon I'm going to use. Have you?" the coordinator gave a determined smile as she stared at him across the plain grass.

"Actually I have and by now you're familiar with it! Typhlosion prepare for battle!" the girl's critical rival summoned out his close partner and with proud it was released from its ball and growled loudly.

"Blaziken, come here and win this one!" Drew's rival declared.

Misty and Ash only smiled as they saw the Blaze Pokémon leap on to the field as all the others admired it. This was going to be an interesting battle between Fire-types as Typhlosion and Blaziken stood from their respective ends, with their trainers having intense fire in their eyes.


	20. Drew the Turncoat

Chapter 20: Fate of the Unknown

Misty was going to serve as this battle's judge, while Ash watched from the sidelines. His eagerness was getting the best of him; he was going to enjoy a standoff between Blaziken and Typhlosion. Possibly the strongest Pokémon the two coordinators had with them.

Blaziken gave a cocky smile at Typhlosion for its victory over the Volcano Pokémon in the Johto Grand Festival and now it was going to be repeated in the Blaze Pokémon's opinion. Typhlosion snarled at the Fire/Fighting-type that had defeated it, but it soon put on a cunning grin. That was then, this is now was on Typhlosion's mind and we had gotten a lot stronger than before so this may not be Quilava, but getting back at Blaziken was as good enough.

May and Drew serious faces, both of them determined for a victory. May's confidence made her believe that she could beat Drew again since she's beaten him twice already in two Grand Festivals, Drew on the other was pretty sure of his win. Typhlosion's power should have at least doubled since their last battle with May and he could use her confidence to his advantage.

"Let's make this a good one Drew," the brunette gave him a cocky smile.

"It will be more than a good one, but a memorable one," the emerald-eyed coordinator gave her a sly smirk.

"Let the battle begin!" Misty lowered her arms.

"Here we go!" Ash cheered.

"Typhlosion start off with Dig!" the coordinator called out.

His Volcano Pokémon dug underground and started traveling there as Blaziken remained unaware of his whereabouts and looked around for any signs.

"Blaziken calm down and use your senses to locate Typhlosion," the coordinator had commanded.

The Fire-type nodded and loosened up in order to use its senses correctly. Drew only gave a cunning look as Blaziken eyed the shaking pebbles, but it basically looked like the whole arena was shaking and he resorted to hearing. It was clearer from to detect the Johto starter and it felt as though he was zigzagging his way across the field to get to Blaziken. A sudden swift movement was made and Blaziken was almost caught off as he instantly detected Typhlosion rise from behind him.

"Let it have it," the green-eyed coordinator strained his voice.

A Fire Blast was shot by Typhlosion, but May knew how to respond. "Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!"

Thanks to its fiery resistance, Blaziken cut through that Fire Blast and sent Typhlosion flying. Before it slammed to the ground it got its composure back and began to use a Rollout that caught May and Blaziken off guard.

"You see May, Typhlosion doesn't exactly need me to send out a command. He just knows what to do in various situations like now, it's something I taught him," the LaRousse boy explained to the Petalburg girl.

His brunette rival only frowned, even as friends Drew's battle instinct always took him over and he'd start criticizing as well as get confident, but that's Drew for you.

Blaziken was sent backward by the Rollout as Typhlosion swept through him. May's starter managed to land safely on the ground, but it needed to do something to stop the vicious Johto native.

"Flamethrower now!" the Petalburg coordinator demanded.

Drew smirked, "Use Defense Curl!"

The Flamethrower made impact with Typhlosion, but Defense Curl only dispersed the flames in to nothing. Drew's eyes suddenly got pitch black rather than green for a second, a black aura had also circled Drew's body for a moment and his tone got aggressive. "Now Rollout again!"

May was caught off guard when she saw Drew glow pitch black and how malicious he looked for a second, but as soon as it vanished she got her mind together, but then it was too late. Blaziken had no time to react and Typhlosion had hit its mark with even more power than before.

Not only did she witness Drew's black aura, but so did Misty, Ash, and Pikachu. Misty wondered how he was even able to that, his body had glowed as dark as the night and his calm look changed to a threatening one.

"Pikachu did you see that? How was he able to do that?" Ash pondered as to what happened just a few seconds ago.

"Pika," the little mouse was also puzzled.

"We'd better watch out if this happens again, there's something about it that I don't like," the raven-haired trainer told his buddy as he looked on at the battle.

Pikachu nodded and the two could only think of how harsh Drew's battling skill was right now. He certainly had May cornered with a Rollout, but he wondered if this could affect their friendship because the Hoenn male was being hard on her even though he was using genius tactics to favor him.

"Rollout!" the coordinator called out and Typhlosion sped up in a spherical form.

This impact was going to be a lot stronger than the two previous ones so May had to think fast. She grinded her teeth until she found a technique that could help her counter the Rollout, "Halt it with Mega Kick!"

Her longest partner's foot started glowing blue as it launched itself towards the Rollout. At that very moment Blaziken's Mega Kick stopped the Rollout from rolling and send Typhlosion flying back towards the ground, but not before the Volcano Pokémon went underground again.

"Great, Blaziken counter it like before!" May commanded.

"That trick won't work again," Drew informed her as he looked on to the field.

At that sudden moment Typhlosion sprang from the ground, but a distance away from Blaziken and suddenly went back underground. It kept on going with this very method and started to confuse May, as to what Drew was up to.

"He's making holes for something to shoot from all directions, May come on you can think of something," the black-haired trainer mumbled.

"Bet he's going to use the holes to attack from all directions, but how can I counter that," the girl's fist was shaking.

"Now let it out Typhlosion, Lava Plume," the emerald-eyed rival sent out a command.

That very moment Typhlosion released Lava Plume from underground smog as well as flames sprang on the field. It hit so viciously though that it shot out like volcanoes and May was once again left defenseless as Blaziken took on full heated offenses from Typhlosion.

"This isn't playing out well, how did Drew get so strong? It was only two days ago when we battled," the Pallet boy stated.

"Rise up and use Earthquake!" Drew demanded.

Typhlosion jumped through one of the holes and landed roughly on the ground causing a mighty quake. Blaziken was again flown back and had felt tremendous damage from its own weakness. The Volcano Pokémon closed in on the Fighting-type with Double-Edge and sent the Hoenn native back even farther. Typhlosion cringed a bit from the recoil, but it was nothing to be concerned about.

Blaziken was struggling to get up from the massive attack. How on Earth did he get this strong? It was as if the Volcano Pokémon was toying with him, he was considered no real challenge. It slowly got up while Typhlosion only laughed at Blaziken's useless attempts to win.

May got an idea at that instant and gave an order, "Blaziken use Quick Attack straight at Typhlosion!"

"Fire Blast just to get it off track," the girl's rival ordered.

Blaziken was getting close, but Fire Blast was approaching it very swiftly, "Now Blaziken, you know what to do!"

The Blaze Pokémon shook its head and moved to the side with increased speed and surprised Drew. "Follow-up with a spinning Mega Kick!"

Her rival had no way to counter that and before Typhlosion even managed to halt its Fire Blast, Blaziken had gotten to its side and twirled to release a powerful Mega Kick that hit Typhlosion right in the face and sending it almost back to Drew's position.

His rival smirked at him slyly while he returned the same gesture, "That was a clever one May, I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

"Thank you Drew, but there's more where that came from," the blue-eyed girl looked determined as ever.

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower!" the male coordinator commanded.

"Blaziken charge right at it with Flare Blitz," the sapphire-eyed girl smiled confidently.

Drew began to think of her tactics. She was using Blaziken's resistance to fire for her advantage. This only made him grin, he had his own tricks too and it was anybody's victory. Her starter moved rapidly thanks to the Flare Blitz and started dispersing the Flamethrower.

"Quick, now switch to a Sky Uppercut!" the Hoenn brunette demanded.

Changing from a Flare Blitz to a Sky Uppercut, Blaziken braced himself for a Sky Uppercut, but not before Drew could call out his counterattack. "Typhlosion halt it with Brick Break."

His Hoenn rival was taken a bit back by the counter he used. It was a smart move by him, to counter a fighting technique with a fighting technique.

"Wow, Drew really knows what he's doing. He's left Typhlosion and Blaziken at a standstill and neither of the two are giving in to each other's fighting moves," Ash complimented the fighting style of the two Pokémon and their trainers.

Blaziken's glare met with Typhlosion's as the potential of the two powerhouses clashed. Static was surging between the two and none of the two were going to give it a rest. Blaziken and Typhlosion snarled as the ground beneath them started cracking.

The Blaze Pokémon's trainer soon realized a perfect way to end this standoff, "Blaziken do a backflip Blaze Kick now!"

"What!" the lime-haired rival was stunned at his rival's unique comeback.

Unexpectedly, and within seconds Blaziken moved back from the fighting clash. Typhlosion was eye-wide as Blaziken took a few steps back and back-flipped with a blazing kick that hit Typhlosion right in the kisser, sending it backwards. Blaziken landed safely on the ground with its fists flaming and shouting its name proudly in a fighting stance.

Typhlosion on the other hand was taking a few steps back as it roared in pain. The roar startled some of the local Pokémon, but the Volcano Pokémon was able to get its composure back quickly. It gave its opponent a deadly stare as it snarled. At its neck there was a visible scorch mark, and everyone realized that Typhlosion had been burned by the Blaze Kick.

"Alright way to go May!" Ash complimented May's tactic.

"Thank you Ash," the brunette smiled sweetly.

Drew's eyes turned black for a second, but the compliments over May's strategy left everyone oblivious. "They're mocking you Drew, why bother being friendly with people who discredit you?" A voice rang in Drew's head.

"Because I love her and I need to get along with him," the emerald-haired teen explained to the voice in his head.

"But they could care less about you, might as well wrap this up and go back to Hoenn or the Viridian Forest is a better option," the voice continued to speak deviously.

Drew shook his head to get this sudden voice out of his head. He needed to focus on the battle; he couldn't afford to lose to his rival and his insanity. Before he had nightmares, next he had mood swings, and imaging voices in his head was now. Could his mind really be thinking about going to the Viridian Forest? Did Ash and May really not care about him, especially May? There was no time to think about this his primary concentration was winning.

"How about we get this battle on the road Drew?" the brown-haired girl spoke with confidence.

"Your right May, let's get this going. Typhlosion use Swift," Drew aimed for Blaziken.

"It'll take more than that, Blaziken use Ember!" the brunette ordered.

Why did she use a weak fire move like that? The LaRousse boy could only imagine that she was getting really arrogant about this battle. Two lucky shots wouldn't hold him down; her confidence was going to play against.

Ember collided with Swift and turned hot red, then the twinkling stars disintegrated. Creating little traces of smoke, that was more powerful than an average Ember. Guess there was a reason for her to be so confident after all.

This was far from over though, "Double Edge Typhlosion."

May gave a cunning smirk, "Flare Blitz Blaziken."

The two powerful Fire-types charged at each other with incredible speed and power. In just a few moments the overwhelming attacks collided and a huge explosion was caused from the collision.

"This is getting really intense, I don't know how much longer they could last," Ash held on to Pikachu as dust swept the place from the explosion.

Misty hid her eyes to avoid getting dust in to her eyes as so was Drew and May. In a minute the dust cleared and the two formidable Pokémon were still up and in the positions they were when they collided. The two were enduring recoil as fire blazed and static circled them. This was going resulting in a deadly battle that was capable of destroying the whole ranch. Typhlosion had a hard time with endurance, the scorch marks from the Blaze Kick and recoil wanted to make the Volcano Pokémon give in already.

"What now?" Drew's eyes hardened.

May knew what just to do; the battle was beginning to favor her. "Blaziken, let's finish this a Low Mega Kick!"

Yet again Drew was dazed at the strategy May had chosen. Her Blaziken had come up with different forms of unleashing its kicks along with the element of surprise. Like Drew, Typhlosion was also stunned and the Low Mega Kick hit the Johto Pokémon's feet, which made it growl in pain and lose its balance as it dropped to the ground, but before it could…

"Lend Typhlosion a hand by following up with a Sky Uppercut!" the Petalburg female gave yet another command.

Blaziken lowered itself and made the mark by sending Typhlosion high in to the air. Each blow made the Johto Starter Pokémon roar in pain as it flew in the air.

"Now shoot it out an Overheat!" May called out the move that she thought could end it all.

"It's amazing how much May has really improved. I've never seen her use her moves in a combination like that, just makes me eager to battle her. Still though, isn't it too early to use Overheat, Blaziken's attacks will lower after this and if Typhlosion is still up after that, then it's bad news," the boy in the hat thought about May's choice of techniques.

Drew's eyes grew as he saw Typhlosion fly in midair. The incoming Overheat was aiming for a defenseless Typhlosion and it looked deadlier than any other. He was impressed by May's tactics for a moment until a voice ran in his head, "They don't care about you…"

Overheat shot at Typhlosion and provoked a large outburst. The smoke began to cover the entire battlefield and only the sound of a crash could be heard. It could only be assumed that Typhlosion had knocked out when it hit the ground. Blaziken and May only watched on as they waited for the smoke to clear.

The red-head judge had a bad feeling about this, the moment the Overheat had hit Typhlosion. Ash and Pikachu only appeared a bit pale as they watched on in anticipation, what bothered them though was the deadly silence that had taken over. Only the sounds wind could be heard. Pokémon across the ranch had also been disturbed the critical battle.

"Is that it?" the Petalburg resident looked at the smoke as she couldn't determine as to whether this was over.

"Where are Drew and Typhlosion?" Ash tried to see through the smoke to find the Johto Pokémon and his new ally.

"Pika?" the yellow mouse had also wondered.

Should it end now? Misty thought. The Cerulean Gym Leader was about to raise her arm to announce the winner.

At that sudden moment, spiteful sounds were heard as the smoke had been broken by something. With a sweep the smoke had cleared to reveal a Typhlosion whose eyes glowed red with fire and the aura surrounding it just fiery. Behind it was a coordinator with a strange dark aura was surrounding him. It was circling his body mysteriously and when he raised his head his eyes were no longer emerald, but as dark as Darkrai himself.

"What's going on?" the Pallet teen wondered as he was startled by the wicked appearances of Typhlosion and Drew. Pikachu glared at the intimidating foes with sparks on its cheeks.

Misty was a bit frightened by the deadly appearances. The fire on Typhlosion's back was larger and Drew's cold black eyes were emotionless as the mysterious darkness encircled him.

"What's going on Drew?" the brunette looked scared.

"Silence May, let's finish this battle. There is nothing to be afraid of, except Typhlosion's activated Blaze Ability," the green-haired boy looked on.

"But what about you, why are your eyes black instead of green and what's glowing around your body like that?" the female coordinator questioned her rival, whom she had gotten extremely worried about.

Drew looked at his hands that circled by the black substance as well; he only stared at them with emotionless eyes. "This? It's nothing just something that just happened."

"What happened?" the brown-haired girl desired an answer.

"Enough, Typhlosion Fire Blast!" the black-eyed coordinator shouted out.

Catching Blaziken and May off guard, the Blaze Pokémon was blasted away as it fell down by a hostile Typhlosion. It roared violently as its red eyes glowed completely.

"What's going Drew? What's your problem?" the raven-haired trainer ran towards him.

"Stop Ash, this is their battle. If it's anyone that can bring some sense in to Drew, it's May. The only thing we can do is hope for the best," Misty stopped him in his tracks.

Pikachu had a tremendous urge to release a Thunder attack at Drew, but Misty made a point. It was up to May to bring him out of whatever world he was in and find out what was wrong with him.

Ash only stared at Drew who stood there like a statue, waiting for May to make her move. Why was he doing this? He thought they were friends now and they would get along, but now he was doing something much worse than he could have ever done before. He assaulted May's Blaziken and was insensitive towards everyone and everything around him. What could he do? Nothing! Because May was the one and only person Drew ever really cared about and it was up to her to bring him back to reality. Drew had betrayed them all.

"Misty, I'm sorry I should have believed the fact that Drew was up to no good. Everything he said was a lie," the Kanto male clenched his fists and grinded his teeth.

"No Ash I was wrong, Drew is still Drew something is wrong with him. It isn't normal for a person to glow like that, nonetheless change eye color. I only wish to know what could be happening inside him what turned him in to this," the red-haired water user pondered in her thoughts.

Pikachu stared at the emotionless Drew and his aggressive Typhlosion. He didn't distrust Drew last night or this morning because he was Drew, but because Pikachu had sensed something disturbing inside him and whatever was happening to him right now, was what he was sensing all along. He faced towards a slowly walking Typhlosion and then to a Blaziken that was having a hard time getting up, finally he stared at a paralyzed brunette.

How could he do this? Everything he said was a lie! He hurt my Pokémon and he doesn't care about me, I can see it in those eyes. May had tears dropping down her cheeks as she hardened her fists. How did he get his eyes to turn black and how'd he start glowing black? He refused to tell her so how could she know what was going on. If Drew had really cared he would drop this battle and explain. Her attention turned to an intimidating Typhlosion that was walking slowly towards Blaziken, probably to finish the job. With Blaze the Volcano Pokémon would be much stronger now for sure.

She remembered the sweet and innocent Cyndaquil Drew and her had saved. A lot had changed since then; Cyndaquil started evolving and became this arrogant, power-hungry Typhlosion. Drew then started changing since they got here, his ego was through the roof and she was at a loss for words. This was the worst thing he had ever done to her; he had hurt her Pokémon and showed no remorse for it. All he cared about now was his battle, but if it was battle they wanted then a battle is what they'll get. Her blue eyes met with Blaziken, who noticed her and they both nodded. The proud Blaze Pokémon then stood ready in a fighting stance.

"Right Drew, if it's a battle you want then it is a battle you'll get," the brunette wiped her eyes and clenched her fist.

"Very good, Typhlosion Double-Edge," the black-eyed coordinator commanded.

"Blaziken jump!" May ordered.

Typhlosion's Double-Edge had missed, but his master was in no shock.

"Now land behind him and send Typhlosion flying with a Mega Kick," the sapphire-eyed girl demanded.

Blaziken landed behind Typhlosion and his foot started to glow blue, ready to send the finishing move.

"Grab the leg," the emerald-haired coordinator simply said.

The Blaze Pokémon's leg was caught by the Volcano Pokémon and May had no idea on how to free her longtime friend. "Use Flamethrower on Typhlosion!"

Drew only looked on, not worried about a thing. When the Flamethrower shot, it didn't even faze Typhlosion. His Johto Pokémon stood there firmly and still holding Blaziken's leg.

"How could it endure that!" the Petalburg coordinator was shocked.

"It takes more than that to stop Typhlosion, especially if it's in Blaze. Now send that chicken flying," the LaRousse boy ordered.

"No Blaziken!" the Blaziken's trainer called out.

Typhlosion held on to Blaziken's leg and began spinning him. There was no stopping the powerful Fire-type and pretty soon he had realized Blaziken and sent him flying.

"Fire Blast," Drew extended his arm.

His partner did as he was told and unleashed a mighty Fire Blast that pushed Blaziken farther back as it had still been flying from the throw Typhlosion had done. With that he sent the Hoenn starter crashing to the ground.

"Blaze allows a Fire-type's attacks to be a lot stronger than before, so don't expect Blaziken to get up after that," May's rival stated to her.

"I know that, come on please Blaziken. Get up, we have to win this," the brown-haired, blue-eyed girl tightened her fists hoping for Blaziken to get up.

How'd things get this way, she thought. She was in a state of anger and stress. They came here to train and have fun with it, not to battle until someone's Pokémon was killed. How could he do this? He was one of her greatest friends, she thought he really promised to change for her and get along with Ash. It last bit of him was nightmare to her, she wished him gone. Befriending him was the worst part of her life, he fell in love with her, and now that very love became jealousy and soon got consumed by anger and hate towards Ash, in the process hurting her as well.

It was a bad idea to bring him here from the start, why didn't she tell him no? Things would've been a lot better. She glanced at him and saw nothing, but darkness now. That monster was named Drew and she almost fell in love with him. That was stupid of her, she thought. When taking a look at Ash, Misty, and Pikachu she realized she had other friends she could count on.

Ash though, was something more. He was caring, cheery, and determined. His personality was completely different from Drew's and would never hurt anyone. Looking at his deep auburn eyes, she knew he was just as concerned about Blaziken as she was. This is why she had that feeling for him and should've never left him just because of his density. Ash was her best friend and she abandoned to be with that so-called friend. It was one of the many things under her list of worst mistakes.

"How can she win now? The battle has already started favoring Drew so quickly," the boy in the Sinnoh Attire stared at the field worriedly. He cared about May and Blaziken very deeply, he had known both of them since they both started out and if Drew committed any foul play, he'd make sure that he paid.

"Relax Ash, look," the gym leader pointed towards Blaziken.

"Huh?" the messy haired trainer looked back and his eyes started glistening.

Blaziken started glowing red and May's own eyes started glistening as well. This battle had just begun, she thought. Her first Pokémon slowly got up and stood there, with its whole body glowing red and ready for battle, "Blaziken!" the Blaze Pokémon stated as his fists set on fire.

"Alright Blaziken, let's finish this!" the brunette announced happily.

"The real battle begins…" the green-haired coordinator declared coldly.

"Use Brave Bird!" the blue-eyed girl screamed.

Her loyal friend prepared for attack and started charging. His whole body had become a mixture of blue and red because of the Blaze Ability and the effects of Brave Bird.

"Counter with Double-Edge," Drew commanded.

The two started charging for each other and yet another blast occurred. It cleared rather quickly and it revealed that both Fire-types had ended up the opposite sides of the field after their respective attacks, and they both suffered damage. They both faced recoil as well, but it'd take more than all that to stop two blazing Pokémon from fighting. Their glares were intense and were capable of fighting to the death if needed.

"Charge with Flame Wheel," the Typhlosion's trainer demanded.

Typhlosion got only all four legs and began running, eventually becoming encircled by a spherical ball of flames.

"Blaziken, I want you to use Flare Blitz," Drew's rival ordered.

The two fiery charges were once again ready to charge and when they were just about to clash, Blaziken had done something unexpected.

"Wait I didn't order you to jump!" the Blaziken's trainer shouted.

May's Pokémon only ignored the remark and prepared for a technique no one had ever seen it done before. Typhlosion stopped in its tracks to look in to the air to see a Blaziken high in the air. Drew had also stared up in to the sky, but showed no sign of shock like the others, his face was unemotional.

"No way!" Misty gave her opinion of what she was seeing.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu was happy and stunned by what he saw Blaziken do in the process.

"Unbelievable, that's awesome!" Ash's smiled widened.

"Focus Blast!" May screamed, surprised at how Blaziken managed to learn this new attack.

Her Hoenn Pokémon had created a blue ball of energy that was prepared to launch straight at Typhlosion. "Blazi," the Blaze Pokémon prepared to release the ball is it held it high in the air, "Ken!" Blaziken proudly proclaimed as he unleashed the powerful fighting technique.

Drew stood there without worry as his Typhlosion looked on with a malevolent stare. "Typhlosion use Overheat!"

* * *

><p>The two powerful attacks soon clashed as it made the entire ranch illuminate. Focus Blast and Overheat had gotten in to a cessation, and still left the results unknown. Its illumination was so bright it reached the lab and Professor Oak as well Tracey had noticed it, whom were both organizing some stuff in the computer room.<p>

"What is that?" Tracey questioned while holding some lab equipment.

"It must be the kids; we should check what they're up to. This lab might end getting blown up if the training gets out of hand," Oak thought as Tracey agreed with him and the two ran off to see what was going on.

* * *

><p>Back on the battlefield, Blaziken and Typhlosion had started sweating from the intense power clash. May had to think of something, she couldn't let Drew win! Drew on the other hand looked calmly at it, not caring about the result at this moment.<p>

"Blaziken push it further with Flamethrower!" the brunette commanded.

The Hoenn native did as he was told and shot out a Flamethrower to push the Focus Blast further. Typhlosion could no longer control the combination attack and the Focus Blast along with the Flamethrower had made its mark. With this a huge bang happened and the entire ranch could be covered in this amount of smoke and dust. Blaziken dropped firmly on the ground to inspect the result of the battle.

When the smoke and dust became clearer he still saw a red glow and got back in to a fighting stance, "No way it's still up!" May expressed her astonishment.

"It should have gone done after an attack like that!" Ash made fists, having expected a victory.

"That Typhlosion had more endurance than we thought," Misty viewed this in her own worried manner.

"Typhlosion isn't going down so easily May, you should know better," the dark-eyed LaRousse coordinator opinioned.

"Darn you Drew!" the Hoenn female yelled.

"Let's end this now May," the rival announced.

"With pleasure Blaziken," May called out.

"Typhlosion," Drew grabbed the attention of the roaring Pokémon.

"Use Overheat!" the two coordinators spoke simultaneously.

With that the two starters unleashed the most powerful Overheat they could bring out.

"That's going to lower the power, what're they doing?" the Pallet native questioned in a frustrated attitude.

"With Blaze it won't matter, Overheat has a power boost and this is a fight to the end," the Cerulean girl explained to him as he understood and kept looking with Pikachu. The trio only hoped May would result as the winner.

Overheats collided and neither side gave in. It was something never seen before and due to the enormous power placed in to these fire attacks, the whole place started to heat up. Pokémon were getting annoyed by this battle and desired it to end, but with May as the winner of course. Drew showed no sign of stress, while May was grinding her teeth. How could she pull this one off now, Blaziken was using every last inch of its energy to win this one. Then one announcement made her feel like she had been set on fire.

"Full Power Typhlosion," the Typhlosion's master ordered as he snapped his fingers.

With this Typhlosion unleashed an even stronger wave of Overheat that pushed through Blaziken's own and sent the Hoenn Starter Pokémon backwards. May's Pokémon tumbled to her feet and everyone just stood still as Blaziken tried to get up. Typhlosion and Drew only stood there, waiting to see if it was truly over. Misty, Pikachu, and Ash were hoping for it to get up, but after a few more seconds of trying Blaziken dropped.

"No Blaziken…" May said as tears formed in her eyes and only slowly landed on Blaziken.

The Blaze Pokémon had used every last ounce of strength, but in the end it had fainted. Misty, Ash, and Pikachu only watched in horror as May cried over her loss. They both did their very best, but lost and it was to Drew.

Ash turned furiously to Drew and glared as tears swelled up in his eyes out of rage. "What's your problem Drew? Tell me! You think that's how you treat friends!"

Drew only ignored the stupid boy's comments, "Excellent Typhlosion, you have beaten her. I'll be sure to keep this memorized." Typhlosion roared proudly and had the urge to just end the Blaziken's life right now for the fun of it, but it had gotten one it wanted. Typhlosion had made Blaziken and his trainer carry the shame he had to endure and had now proved who was number one between the two. His master then returned him to his Pokeball as the Volcano Pokémon growled one last time in pride.

He was no friend of May; he was only a jerk who didn't care about people in Ash's eyes. He was a traitor to them all and especially to May so he had to pay. Ash began charging towards him, but not before four arms had stopped him.

"Enough Ash," Tracey had ordered him.

"Calm down son" Professor Oak had demanded.

"Let me go!" Ash had cried out impatiently, as his tears dropped everywhere.

Misty and Pikachu only watched what was transpiring in horror. Drew suddenly spoke, "You see May; I knew you'd be easier to defeat than usual since you still had your pride over beating me and winning the Johto Grand Festival. Your overconfidence was your downfall."

"She what!" Ash and Misty had exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" the yellow mouse yelled.

"Oh you mean she didn't tell you that she won the Johto Grand Festival? Go figure," Drew laughed.

"She told us she lost to you in the finals you jerk, you're lying!" Ash argued over it.

"Did she now? Well May what kind of friend would you be considered if you're lying, you'd be just like Harley!" the dark-eyed boy's black aura became larger.

"Drew please…" the brunette continued crying.

"Don't sweet talk me May because I'm sick of it, you got the glory most people want and you rejected the very thing this circus clown of a friend would want. You denied fame, travel, and so much more just for this stupidity, I should've won that instead in the end, I was in the finals and lost to you, a poor excuse of a coordinator," Drew kept speaking sadistically and with every insult his dark aura got larger.

"What are you? Stop you're hurting her, I don't care if she denied it, I'm just happy she won it instead of you!" the black-haired trainer screamed.

"Fool, I'm done with this place. So long May, Misty, Professor, Tracey, Pikachu, and even you Ash," the coordinator released his Flygon.

The Dragon/Ground-type spread its wings gracefully and growled, "Flygon take us north." Flygon nodded and Drew got on him as they started to ascend.

Misty, Ash, Professor Oak, and Tracey looked on as Drew flew away in to the skies. May was the only weeping and in her head the only words that rang were "So long May…" and it rang so consistently that it left May in shock that she had just lost Drew and fainted.

Every Pokémon at the ranch saw the boy with the black aura's outburst and Ash as well as May's Pokémon tried to aim with multiple grass, fire, water, and other types of attacks at the Flygon that was starting to vanish in the distance.

So this is what it came down to, Misty thought. She only looked at Tracey, Professor Oak, Ash, and Pikachu's shocked expressions. She turned to the furious Pokémon still growling at the sky, but by now Drew had vanished and May had fainted. Not only that, but May had actually won the Johto Grand Festival, why'd she lie though? There was a lot of fixing to be done and May would have to be the one thing on the list.

Misty grabbed Blaziken's Pokeball and returned it. The Blaze Pokémon had put up a valiant fight against Drew, but alas the arrogant boy had one, only increasing his ego. The most furious person here was Ash.

Drew had abandoned May like this; he only faked his desire to be get along with Ash and no longer cared for May. He showed no mercy towards Blaziken and there were no words for what he would do if Drew ever showed his face again…..

**Is that it? No more Drew? What about Ash and May? What's going on here? Find out in Chapter 21, which will be published tomorrow at around this hour, thank you guys. **


	21. Beach Investigation

Chapter 21: Deep Drive

"Come on Ash, we should get back inside to sort things out," Professor Oak told the raven-haired trainer.

"Right, I'll take May," Ash said plainly.

Misty took Blaziken's Pokeball, Pikachu, Tracey, and Professor Oak followed close behind. Ash just walked slowly towards May's fainted body. The only noise was his footsteps as all the Pokémon thought it was best to stay quiet after what just happened. May lay there unconsciously, her hair was hanging down, her eyes were closed, and the rest of her body posed as if she died.

Ash picked her up and carried her like she was a princess going to bed. As he carried he could have sworn he felt her move. When he looked her, May hid her head in his chest as if she were a little girl being carried to bed by her daddy. He blushed slightly at this gesture and saw that the others were about to enter the lab. May was actually heavier than he thought, but considering the way she eats he shouldn't be surprised. On the other she never really shows signs of gaining weight. She was an angel in a deep slumber, Ash thought.

When he reached the lab he saw Misty, Pikachu, Oak, and Tracey. "Ash, you should leave her on the couch in the book room for rest until she wakes up," Professor Oak suggested.

"Yeah ok," the Pallet boy carried her to the book room.

There he was a little unwilling to let May go. In his arms it felt as though she was defenseless and she needed him for protection. She needed someone to hold her tightly and protect her from people like Drew. He looked one more time at the sleeping angel and put her on the bed for rest, that moment he had the temptation do something and he couldn't fight it. Ash leaned closer and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams May," the boy in the hat smiled and walked out of the room.

May was just left there alone and for a second a little smile appeared on her face before vanishing. When Ash entered the room where the others were it was time for a discussion.

"So would you care to explain what happened kids?" the old man questioned as to what occurred earlier.

"Professor May and Drew were battling with Blaziken and Typhlosion respectively," the Cerulean Gym Leader explained.

"And things got out of hand when Typhlosion activated Blaze and a strange black aura began to encircle Drew. His eyes turned black, he became emotionless and aggressive out of thin air," the Pallet trainer uttered to the Pallet professor.

"What else happened?" the Pallet professor's assistant spoke with curiosity.

"Drew started taunting her after he had won the battle, even when Blaziken and May did the best they could to win," the black-haired trainer began to clench his fists.

"So the rest happened when we arrived didn't it?" the elder man had assumed.

"Yeah, that's right. When Drew stormed out of here," the red-head recalled.

"I feel like there is more to this. Never before have I seen someone's eye color change and better yet have a black substance circle, truly mysterious indeed. Was he like this earlier?" Oak asked once again.

"Yesterday when he came back from your lab after dropping Roserade off, he came home with promises of ending the intense rivalry he and I have been having since he arrived. This morning though, he was completely different. He was complaining about headaches and was acting dead the whole morning, when he arrived here his eyes were flaring for training, but when things began to disfavor him he got that black glow," Ash clarified with the best detail he could.

Tracey raised an eyebrow and Professor Oak rubbed his chin, "Something is very wrong here. It's irrational for someone to behave like this and transform in to such a violent character within seconds. Ash and Misty may I ask you a favor?" Professor Oak had been speaking to the two experienced battlers.

"Yes, professor?" the two were puzzled as to what he was going to request.

"I want you to follow any leads as to what is going on with Drew and where he may have gone," the gray-haired adult ordered.

"Right," the duo acknowledged seriously.

"Yeah and please come back as soon as you find anything, we're also concerned about him," the headband assistant added.

"Of course Tracey," the messy haired teen assured him.

"We'll be upstairs in the computer room, let us know when you will begin this investigation. After all, you will need to recollect every lead you have won't you?" the professor included as the two shook their heads.

"Pikachu!" the yellow mouse leaped on to his master's shoulder.

"That's right, Pikachu will be great at sniffing things out as well as hearing since Pokémon have better senses than we humans," Oak also mentioned to them.

"You hear that buddy, we'll need your help too," the boy in the Sinnoh Attire grinned as his Pikachu got on a determined face that would assure help in the search for answers.

"Well then, oh and Misty can you give Blaziken to Tracey. He'll make sure May's Pokémon makes a fast recovery in the examination room," the old man stated one last thing.

The red-haired girl reached for the ball, "Of course, here you go Tracey." Mist handed the Pokeball to Tracey.

Tracey received the ball, "I'll make sure Blaziken gets a nice rest you guys and if May wakes up just tell her to not worry about it."

"Will do," the gym leader informed him as the two residents of the laboratory continued upstairs to continue the work they had been doing before this interruption, leaving Ash, Misty, and Pikachu alone.

"So Ash, where do we start off?" the water user asked him.

"Misty do you really think Drew could've done without thinking twice?" the boy returned a question.

"What do you mean?" Misty inquired in confusion.

"The way Drew was treating May before he left. I really thought he changed for the better, but now it's clear he changed for the worst and going as far as to hurt May like that," Ash spoke sternly about the events.

"This time Ash, I don't Drew didn't through his own actions. He may be spiteful towards you, but he could never hate May because he cares about her as much as you do. You have to see that," the water gym leader put on arm on his shoulder.

"Then why'd he do it in the first place?" the Kanto male asked her.

"Ash you're in denial. You think Drew did this intentionally because Drew has always seemed arrogant and egotistic, but you have to look at the facts also. Think about it, how on earth Drew could change eye color and start glowing black in a battle," the red-haired Kanto girl made him think this out.

Her raven-haired friend looked in to her eyes and recalled the moment Drew changed. He was unable to see the change because the smoke had been hiding him so it wasn't clear as to how he did it.

"We never saw him change eye color or get that black aura around him, did we?" the Ketchum boy recollected.

"Yeah, so there has to be more to this than we think. I bet those headaches he had this morning also had to do something with it, he might as well have been restraining it earlier, but it snapped during the battle," the blue-eyed gym leader told him.

"When did it happen though?" the auburn-eyed teen questioned it.

"My guess is something happened last night," the older girl made an assumption.

Ash faced the ground, but when? He didn't recall anything bizarre occurring last night and why hadn't he told them about it earlier? They could've helped him with this if he had asked.

"Why couldn't he fight back Misty?" the teen got frustrated at Drew's secret.

"Whatever it was, it must've been stronger the boy's own will," the water gym leader presumed.

"That's no excuse, you have to keep fighting," the boy retorted.

Misty frowned at him, "Excuse me Ash, but he isn't the first person I've heard of that's experienced this."

Ash frowned at her, "What do you mean?"

"The King of Pokelantis, does that ring a bell?" the Water-type gym leader raised an eyebrow.

That moment Ash had been paralyzed by her words. He had completely forgotten about that horrible experience, when the evil king himself had possessed Ash's body. It was a dark spirit with ambitions of using Ho-oh to dominate the world. Max, Brock, Pikachu, and May had all told him about his time under the king's manipulation. He had used his devious tactics to try and defeat Brandon using his Sceptile. The aura was similar to Drew's and had no concern for human life when he ordered Sceptile to use the judge as a human shield. It wasn't without the help of his friends that he was finally able to break free from the possession. Without them who knew what would've happened, he didn't have the ability to fight back an enemy from within. Is it possible that Drew was experiencing something like this?

"How'd you figure out?" the boy was put down by the comment.

"Brock told me about it. You didn't care about your friends or anything and he said you had a dark aura circling you. It sounds like Drew isn't the only lover who's been under something related to this. You weren't able to break free until May, Brock, Pikachu, and Max got you out of the effect," his red-head friend told him.

"Yeah that's right. You think Drew is in the same situation?" the boy questioned her.

Misty nodded, "Yeah and he needs someone to help him break free. Professor Oak chose us for the job and that's what we will do."

"What about May?" the younger friend asked her.

"I don't think we'll find Drew today, he must be at the end of Route 1 by now. His Flygon seemed pretty fast," the gym leader expected.

"Oh, you know something else has been bothering me," Ash declared to her.

"What is it?" Misty asked him.

"May lied to us about her result in the Johto Grand Festival," the boy looked at her.

"Ash, you can't be upset at her about that, can you? I'm sure there's a perfect explanation for it and you can ask her when she wakes up," the cerulean-eyed girl looked at him.

"Why though? Becoming famous and travel was what May always fantasized about, why is she still here. She worked hard and beat Drew in the finals, why did she throw it all away after working so hard. Others work hard for an honor like that," Ash expressed his opinion on this.

His Cerulean friend's hardened, "Listen Ash, you can snap at her when she wakes up. She lost Drew and she doesn't want to lose you either, if you want to figure this out you're going to have to take it smoothly. May needs more than ever now and she doesn't want no one else, set things right and help get through her crisis, besides May is unpredictable and I'm just happy she won it after working hard to beat opponents like Drew, you said it yourself outside when you confronted Drew."

The teen male stopped there. What she said was true, he told Drew he didn't care about any of that, and he was just happy that she beat him and won the whole tournament. It might just be the stress building up that made him think this way, but his curiosity would still find out as to why May had denied the opportunity of fame in the first place. Ever since May and Drew came he has experienced things he rarely does feel, stress, jealousy, and most importantly love.

"You're right Misty, May needs someone to be there for her and I'll be there to cheer her up. Just like I always have in the past," the messy haired boy gave her a reassuring smile.

"That's the spirit now come on let's go look for some clues," Misty winked at him.

"Right, let's tell Professor Oak," Ash told her as they both decided to go upstairs to the computer lab.

Ash felt a bit sorry for leaving May behind. She would have done that silly yet cute May's Investigation act, but he was aware that needed all the rest she could get before going back to the cruel reality she was living in. When they reached the computer lab they sound Professor Oak checking on some data on Dragon-type Pokémon.

"Professor what are you doing?" the raven-haired trainer questioned him.

"Oh excuse me; I was just researching something on Dragon-type Pokémon. I have been really captivated by it lately," the professor explained.

"Oh ok, we're going to out to do as you requested professor," Misty stated to him.

"Oh splendid, we'll wait for you here now. Just close the door when you leave ok," Oak told them.

"No problem, see ya later professor and tell Tracey we'll be back," Ash ran back downstairs with Misty.

"Of course, bye now kids," the old man said farewell to the two teens.

Soon he got back to his dragon research and on the search bar typed "hydra, wings, dragon," but like before there was no search result for it. Professor Oak frowned and mumbled, "What are you?"

* * *

><p>Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were leaving the lab behind as they walked on to the dirt path.<p>

"Now where do we go Misty? I'm not sure we have any leads," the auburn-eyed teen looked at her with a confused face.

"Nonsense Ash, we know that he went north because he said it, but it's best if we go check out the scene of the event," the Cerulean resident thought with the instincts of an FBI agent.

Ash recalled any place Drew might've been at last night. There was Oak's Lab and he said his Roserade had gotten hurt during some training on the beach, the beach!

"Misty I think I know where we can go!" the Pallet resident figured it out.

Both Pikachu and Misty stared at him a bit surprise since he usually doesn't think this fast outside of battle, "Really where Ash?"

"Yesterday, when Drew came back he told May and I that his Roserade got injured battling on the beach and had to go to Professor Oak's Laboratory," the black-haired boy pointed out to them.

"Nice one Ash, so let's head to the beach," the red-head suggested and they got on the road.

* * *

><p>"We forgot to analyze that picture those two were talking about, but no matter we can manage," the cold voice of a coordinator said.<p>

He was flying over the last parts on the northern end of Viridian City. From this height the busy and gigantic city wasn't very large; it looked more like a play set that would be played with by some toddler. Cars were ants and people couldn't even be seen, just after city and some bit grasslands awaited the location where he was headed to.

His Dragon/Ground-type flew him across the skies as they continued onward to their destination. Flygon would never defy his trainer, but he was alert about his strange behavior ever since they left the ranch. He saw that May had been crying, Ash ready to fight his master and the others just seemed stunned about the transpiring occurrence. What could have gone wrong and knowing his trainer, there was a possibility that he had done it, which is why he wanted to leave the place. He had been acting strange since last night when he had released him from his Pokeball and asked about any strange. The dragon only wondered if it involved the horrifying dream that the coordinator had told Typhlosion and him about.

Drew's eyes were darker than ever and his aura had become so black that it could be could be identified from the ground as a flying black orb. His thoughts recalled what happened back at the ranch. His Typhlosion had mercilessly ended Blaziken and he himself had left May at the end of despair. Ash had been upset about it and would do anything to get his hands on him, but why did he care. The coordinator could have ended everything that instant and continue with his work.

Imagines of the brunette appeared in his head, the sounds of her giggling, and remembered run-ins with her in Hoenn and Kanto as well as their time together in Johto, "Some things are just more important." Drew tightened his fist as he went through the clouds.

One futile attempt at getting back at him was the barrage of attacks Ash and May's Pokémon had tried to hit him with. Flygon had easily dodged each one, but every last thing about those people and Pokémon irritated him. This day wouldn't be forgotten in his corrupt mind as he looked on at the sky.

By this point the city had seen its end and Drew left it behind. Leaving Viridian City showed that Drew was ever closer to his goal and if it had involved destroying such a major city he would have done so because his mind had worked like that. The dark aura was clearly corrupting his minds and soon the white in his eyes was becoming darker just like his eyes. Determination for completing the task was pumping in his blood and nothing would stop him, not after coming this far.

"Accelerate Flygon," the coordinator commanded.

Flygon started flying faster as he obeyed the command, but at that moment Drew saw something hiding among the clouds. It was bright and multi-colored; although it may be hidden it left behind falling glitter that shined like gold.

"What is that," the green-haired teen narrowed his vision to the flying object. When it came out from the clouds it revealed a tremendous bird with a long beak as well as several different colored feathers and Drew had realized what it was.

"Ho-oh…Flygon follow it," the dark-eyed coordinator demanded.

His Hoenn Pokémon then changed to the direction of the Fire/Flying-type and soon was flying discreetly in the sky as Ho-oh remained oblivious to it.

"Wonder what would happen if I caught that bird," the LaRousse coordinator reached for Pokeball.

"Flygon use Dragonbreath!" Drew commanded as Flygon shot a green beam at Ho-oh.

The legendary bird quickly spotted it at the corner of its eye and dodged by going to the side.

"Darn it, it knows," the green-haired teen got annoyed.

"Flygon use Dragonbreath again," the LaRousse boy ordered.

This time however Ho-oh hid itself in the clouds and the Dragonbreath missed, thus bothering Drew even further. He quickly told Flygon to go after and that was possibly one of the worst orders he had ever made. The cloud was heavy and dense, blocking both of their views and flying nowhere. It felt like forever for both of them and Drew supposed that the clever bird had lost track of them and escaped.

When they finished crossing the dense cloud they found themselves if the sky once again and with Viridian Forest just on the horizon with grasslands under them, "Darn that bird, should have stayed on task. Come on Flygon to the forest."

The moment Flygon began to travel towards the first something shot out from below. Drew became alert and looked below to see a Dragon Pulse aiming for them.

"Flygon dodge!" the coordinator ordered and the dragon avoided the attack just in time, but within seconds another was shot. "Again!"

After dodging a barrage of several Dragon Pulses, Flygon and Drew believed it was over and wondered what that could have been, but there was no time to think when two Dragon Pulses shot out from opposite sides, Flygon avoided the first, but was hit by second and the two began falling towards the ground.

His Hoenn Pokémon fainted because of the attack while it dropped like a missile to the ground. Its trainer reached for the Pokeball, "Flygon return!" and the red light transported Flygon back to its ball, while Drew kept falling.

"Looks like this is it…" Drew closed his eyes and let himself drop. Before he did his eyes slowly started turning black and his aura vanished, then everything went black.

"Foolish boy, no one can catch Ho-oh," a mysterious voice was heard and that was all that was heard after.

* * *

><p>Ash and Misty stood on the sandy beach with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. "Well Ash let's get to work," Misty ordered him.<p>

"How are we going to find evidence here though, it isn't like the beach is small," Ash complained to her.

"There's no other choice, besides we have Pikachu. He can smell and hear things out well, better than we can so that's a great help," the red-head tried to brighten the situation up.

"Yeah, guess that works," the black-haired teen agreed.

"Ok let's split off, but let's not go too far," the Cerulean gym leader told them as they acknowledged and began the search.

Pikachu started digging through the sand to find any items, while Misty went to swim in the water to find anything there. She may get her clothes wet and she didn't expect to go swimming, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Ash looked behind the rocky parts of the beach to find anything, but there was nothing except for some pebbles. He began getting annoyed with the lack of clues and began digging himself.

Misty swam through the water and tried to feel anything suspicious in the water, but nothing could be found except broken seashells and stardust. When she grabbed something that felt like plastic she got out of the water to see what she had caught and it revealed a Yin and Yang sign. She turned it around to find some letters and saw two letter, "M's" on the sides of the circular object and with the letters, "U, N, A" in the middle. It looks as though some of the letters have been scratched off, Misty thought. Some of the scratched letters seemed to write B or E. Misty thought she should keep this just in case.

Ash also continued digging in the sand and saw something glistening that was sticking out. The messy haired trainer approached it and tried to pull it out, but it was stuck well so it decided to dig from its sides to loosen the grip. As he dug it felt very hard and there were tints of blue that weren't covered in blue. When he thought dug good enough he pulled on the object and it was still resilient, but the boy started to strain more and finally he pulled the item out, however he fell backwards and sent whatever the thing was flying.

"This is really not my day," the auburn-eyed teen sighed as he got up and walked to the object.

He picked the item up and examined it; it seemed to be the size of a Thunderstone. Ash wiped the dust off it and the item revealed itself. "What is a sapphire doing on the beach? Weird, I thought you could only find this in caves, might as well hang on to it if it is a lead."

All Pikachu had found up until now were shells, Krabby, and Shellder hidden under the sand, but nothing. Our yellow mouse began to get irritated, but when he approached the trees he smelled something like burned wood. The Electric-type went in to the trees to follow the scent and when reached the source he was shocked to see what he had found.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called out so Ash and Misty could here.

"Sounds like Pikachu," Ash put the sapphire in his pocket and ran to the source of the call.

"Pikachu's calling, better head over to the trees," Misty put the Yin and Yang sign in her pocket.

The two teens ran to the place where Pikachu was calling. "Pikachu!" the two stated simultaneously.

"Misty, did you find anything?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"Yeah I…" her speaking was interrupted by the sounds of a tree that was starting to fall.

"Misty watch out!" Ash leaped at her and the two moved out of the falling tree's way.

"Are you ok?" the black-haired teen looked at her.

"Uh umm yeah," the red-head smiled shyly and blushed.

Ash wondered why she was blushing and he soon realized that he was on top of her, embracing her. They looked in to each other's eyes saw felt something they had already felt once before yesterday. Misty felt warm in Ash's embrace and it felt as though she didn't want to let go, neither did Ash. This was something none of the two could understand, but they were lost in each other for some reason.

"Pika!" the mouse grabbed the pair's attention; he was obviously irritated at both of them for forgetting the reason of their mission.

Misty got her senses and so did Ash. "Umm sorry," the teen boy laughed nervously as he let go of Misty and pulled her up.

"Don't worry about it," the gym leader laughed nervously as well.

Pikachu sighed at this and had no time for the love routine right now. Thankfully they both returned their focus to the task, "So what'd you find?" the mouse's trainer asked.

"Pika," the yellow rodent pointed to some burnt trees.

"Wow, how'd these trees get their trunk burned?" the boy with the hat questioned.

"Pikachu!" the mouse leaped and hit a thick burned trunk with its tail and the trunk broke in to two as the tree fell backwards.

"These trees are really delicate since they've been burned," Misty informed the two.

"Yeah, you didn't even have to use Iron Tail to break a tree like that one, but how did this happen?" the Kanto trainer inquired.

"There must've been a battle here, and something tells me it involved Drew," the Kanto gym leader stated.

"He could have been training here Misty, that's all," the boy in the Sinnoh Attire explained.

"It's probable, but he could have been also been battling someone. How many of Drew's Pokémon know fire techniques, besides Typhlosion?" the water user questioned.

Ash recollected all of the Pokémon Drew owned in his head. There was Roserade, Masquerain, Absol, Typhlosion, Flygon, and Butterfree. Masquerain, Roserade, and Butterfree unable to use offensive fire attacks, but Absol have the capability to learn fire offenses. However Drew's Absol never showed an ability of using fire techniques so it only left Flygon, who knew Flamethrower.

There was only one thing that he could determine, either Flygon or Typhlosion was used in battle, "Flygon can use Flamethrower."

Misty acknowledged this, "Well then we can only determine that Typhlosion or Flygon were used in battle, but how do we know if it was battling or training?"

"Wait, how come the whole place didn't just set on fire?" the Pallet trainer asked.

"This was a power struggle and it was a clash between a fire attack and another offensive technique, call it a side-effect. It happened earlier too, when Blaziken and Typhlosion used Overheat. The trees and even the grass started to heat up. When we go back to the lab I can show you the same scorch marks in the ranch as the ones here," Misty had clarified the whole scenario for him.

There was something in Ash that still left him puzzled, how could they determine whether it was training or battling. "Misty, there's still the fact that neither Typhlosion nor Flygon were injured. Drew never dropped them off at the lab so it might have just been training."

"That's true, this is getting complex. Pikachu already showed us what he found, let's see what you and I found." The water gym leader told Ash as Pikachu was proud of having found a big clue.

"I found this sapphire, but I don't know if it means much," Ash told her.

"Ash how on earth did you find this on the beach, these are found in caves! It's gorgeous, but you don't find sapphires on the beach, where'd you find it exactly?" the red-haired gym leader admired the mineral as she questioned Ash. She knew she shouldn't get off topic, but she knew that Ash could use this for something useful, she just hoped he could push aside his density and figure it out.

Pikachu was also mesmerized by the mineral and had the same thing in mind as Misty. He just put on a sly smile, thinking the same thing as Misty. Ash didn't notice any of the two though; since he was too busy explaining how he found it.

"I found it dug up in the sand. How could we use that as evidence though?" the boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"C'mon Ash think, sapphires are found in caves. Why on earth would it be on the beach unless someone brought it and lost it? It couldn't have been Drew because he probably would have gone back just to pick up this, after all it is valuable. It might just belong to the person Drew was battling," Misty tried to prove the existence of a second person last night.

"Or maybe you're just exaggerating and it could've belonged to someone who was here before Drew," the raven-haired teen argued.

"Oh Ash, you're just trying to disprove everything about Drew only so you can prove he's a jerk anyway," the gym leader retorted.

Ash's face flushed because that might have been part of it, but he also argued that there really was no one with Drew last night and it's all in her head. This could have just been an intense training session.

There was still one clue that might disprove him though, "What'd you find Misty?"

"I just found this, but I doubt it's any good," the Cerulean girl handed him a circular piece of plastic showing the Yin and Yang symbol.

"Where'd you find this?" the male teen inquired her.

"In the water, look at the back," the female teen told him.

Ash flipped it and saw some letters written. Some of them were scratched out, there was an "M" on the opposite sides of the circle and it looked as if it were trying to write a name, but sadly the rest of the letters were scratched out. He looked at the bottom to find three letters written, "U, N, A."

"Wonder what this could mean," the Pallet resident said, puzzled.

"I don't know, but it doesn't give us much to go on. I'll keep it just in case though," the gym leader stated.

"What should I do with this?" the teen showed her sapphire and at that moment Misty as well as Pikachu face-palmed each other.

Ash looked at both of them and didn't know what was up, "What?" The teen stared at them curiously.

"Ash that thing is valuable and you'll never know when you might need it," the red-head explained to him.

He looked at the valuable item held in his hand and realized Misty did make a point. After all, a sapphire is worth a lot of money.

The trio started putting everything away and was a bit disappointed about not being able to make a conclusion as to what happened with Drew. There were still many possibilities and Ash thought Misty would want to look in to this further, besides it was getting late to stay in a place like this as the sun began to set. Suddenly Pikachu's ears twitched and the duo noticed.

"What's wrong buddy?" Ash questioned him as he just stood still.

At that sudden moment the ground started shaking and heavy winds began to occur. "What's going on?" Ash and Misty exclaimed as they try to keep their balance from the wind and shaking.

"Pikachu!" the Electric mouse shot out a Thunder attack at a Hyper Beam and a Dragon Pulse.

The winds stopped, it also felt like the ground had just opened and shot out a Stone Edge. Pikachu managed to react quickly though and shatter the stones with Iron Tail.

"Who's doing that?" Ash looked around.

"Come out!" Misty demanded at that very instant.

When the dust cleared it revealed a Garchomp and from behind the trees a Salamence and Dragonite had appeared.

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu stood there paralyzed. They had no idea what to do against the formidable and hostile Pokémon.

"Dragon-type Pokémon: Dragonite, Salamence, and Garchomp," the raven-haired trainer stood there awestruck.

"Pseudo Pokémon," the red-head spoke with fear.

Pikachu did its best to intimidate the mighty beasts, but Dragonite, Salamence, and Garchomp began to slowly close in on them. They appeared to be highly leveled Pokemon with a delight for hurting others, Pikachu thought. He had barely managed to pull back the Dragon Pulse and Hyper Beam with just a Thunder and then cancel that Stone Edge with an Iron Tail.

"What do we do Ash?" Misty asked him in a quiet manner to avoid alerting the pseudo trio.

"Run," the boy whispered and all three began running as the dragons began to give chase!

**The Love Triangle just seems to keep getting in to a large amount of trouble and have also involved Misty in it. What will happen to Drew, May, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu? Find out in Chapter 22!**


	22. Gary Oak vs Pseudos

Chapter 22: Beat it

Garchomp had dug underground and began to follow the fleeing trio from underneath the ground. Dragonite and Salamence started to accelerate. All three dragons moved at an incredible pace and Ash, Misty, and Pikachu could barely out run them. The Dragon/Ground-type would make holes on the ground from time to time to shoot out Dragon Pulse. From the air Salamence and Dragonite had also unleashed Dragon Pulse. Pikachu ran and tried to defend his friends at the same time. His Thunderbolt could hardly manage to cancel the dragon techniques.

"Tell me Ash, how'd we get in this mess?" the red-head panicked.

"You tell me, hey send out some of your Pokémon. Pikachu can't hold them off alone," the raven-haired teen ordered her.

"Next you should also bring your Pokémon, go!" Misty wanted to argue with Ash over not bringing more Pokémon, but now wasn't the time to argue. She threw her Pokeballs in the air and revealed Politoed and Starmie.

"Quick guys, we're under attack! Use Ice Beam, both of you!" the gym leader demanded.

Her water-type Pokémon shot out the powerful ice attack, but at that unexpected moment, Salamence fired a Fire Blast, as did Dragonite. Since they had the type advantage, the pair of dragons vanquished the Ice Beams.

"So much for Ice attacks," the black-haired boy commented.

"How I was I supposed to know that they could use fire attacks?" the red-head snapped.

At that moment Garchomp rose from the ground and shot out Draco Meteor. His powerful attack turned in to a meteor shower and began to fall down towards the ground, where the three heroes were. "This is bad," Ash stated.

"You think?" Misty sassed him.

"Pikachu use Thunder to stop Draco Meteor!" the Pikachu's trainer demanded.

"Politoed, Starmie use Water Gun!" the Cerulean girl ordered.

The electric and water attacks only managed to give Ash and Misty time to escape from the range of the attack. Pikachu, Politoed, and Starmie managed to get out of the crashing meteors way.

Salamence and Garchomp turned to Dragonite, whom nodded. That instant the Dragon/Flying-type unleashed a mighty wind that has never before been experienced by the trio. The torrent could almost lift all of them off their feet and send them flying, but managed to keep their ground. If they moved though the wind might possibly fly them away.

Ash hid his eyes and exclaimed, "What is that attack?"

Misty had also been covering her own, "I don't know, but it feels like a hurricane!"

Pikachu jumped and shot a Thunderbolt at Dragonite, which was quickly countered by a Dragon Pulse sent by Salamence. From behind the mouse, Garchomp shot out a Stone Edge and quickly went underground. Starmie and Politoed managed to save Pikachu and cancel the Stone Edge with Bubblebeam.

However Garchomp soon remerged in front of Pikachu and prepared to fire a Dragon Pulse, but Pikachu instantly reacted and jumped high to unleash an Iron Tail that made the Mach Pokémon walk backwards in pain, but quickly gained composure.

"Pikapi Pikachu!" the yellow mouse ordered Starmie and Politoed.

The three nodded as the dragon trio began to finish this by unleashing a triple Draco Meteor. Dragonite's Hurricane halted and the three prepared for attack.

Ash and Misty quickly got their own composure. "We have to go, they're going to destroy the whole place with Draco Meteor!" The Pallet teen screamed at everyone.

"Let's go you guys," the Cerulean female told the Pokémon, but before they did they shot out their most powerful Thunder and Water Gun, thus preventing the triple Draco Meteor.

Unfortunately, when the Pokémon halted the attacks, it showed Garchomp, Dragonite, and Salamence unfazed. "Those are some powerful Pokémon," the water gym leader stood stunned at the formidable power of the Pseudo Pokémon.

"Come on, before they attack!" the male in the hat commanded.

Everyone was out of tricks and began to run, but the three dragons didn't give chase. They only smiled deviously, believing they couldn't get far.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Politoed, and Starmie were almost out of the beach. "Why aren't they following us?" the red-head inquired.

"Who cares, let's get going," the trainer told her, but that instant the ground started shaking.

"I thought Garchomp was behind us!" Misty yelled, petrified.

Pikachu kept running until something surface right in front of him, this Pokémon was certainly much more intimidating than the dragons and appeared to be even more powerful. His rock hard body and dark eyes only meant bad news for the gang.

"Tyranitar!" Ash began to panic at the sight of the Johto Pseudo.

"Another pseudo, great just our luck," the red-haired gym leader wore the face of despair.

The water Pokémon turned around to find the three dragons just inches behind them. They must've approached them when they didn't notice. All four dominant Pokémon towered over the group like giants and Pikachu was going to leap for Tyranitar's face with an Iron Tail, but at that moment Tyranitar shot out a Dragon Pulse at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" the mouse yelped as it felt immense pain from the abnormal amount of power put in to that single attack.

Pikachu dropped to the ground with closed eyes, but as he dropped Tyranitar smirked one last time and kicked the small mouse like a soccer ball towards Ash.

"No Pikachu!" the trainer grabbed Pikachu as he fell over due to the energy put in to the kick. He held Pikachu there in his arms, the little guy was fainted and had done its best to protect its trainer, but not even he could last long against a single attack from such a monster.

"Politoed, Starmie use Water Gun on Tyranitar!" the trainer's friend commanded, expecting a good hit from it since Tyranitar is weak against Water-types.

Her Pokémon were ready to release the pressurized water until Dragonite and Salamence had used a swift Dragon Pulse that provoked the two Water-types to faint and thrown back to the group. Misty looked in despair at Politoed and Starmie, whom had been knocked out by just a double Dragon Pulse, she turned to Ash who was holding Pikachu and could've sworn a tear was streaming down his face. She looked around to see that Dragonite, Tyranitar, Salamence, and Garchomp had been blocked from all sides.

It appeared as though Tyranitar were their leader because the moment it roared all four began to charge up a powerful Dragon Pulse that was certain to destroy the whole place. This was the end she thought, but how did things get this way.

"Thunder, Hydro Pump, Shadow Ball, and Psychic!" a voice shouted it.

The four Pseudo Pokémon quickly halted their attacked and turned to the direction of the sound, before being hit by the different types of attacks. Psychic had pushed Dragonite in to a tree, and breaking it. Salamence had been hit by Thunder and wailed in momentary pain, while Garchomp fell backward by a powerful Shadow Ball and Tyranitar was pushed by a Hydro Pump, but did its best to endure it.

"Huh?" the raven-haired boy lifted his head to see where the attacks had come from.

Misty's eyes sparked, "Is that?"

"Gary!" Ash called out.

Just ahead of them stood Ash's longest rival and friend, and was stood Umbreon, Blastoise, Electivire, and Alakazam, all in battle stances. "Gary, it is you!" the boy in the Sinnoh Attire cheered.

"Get out of here Ash, we'll talk later. I'll handle these guys," the young man spoke seriously.

Ash and Misty acknowledged his behavior and kept on running. The closest place was the lab so that's where they would go from here. Like Gary said, there was no time talking and the duo ran as fast as possible, while Gary stayed back.

"Are you sure we can leave him alone like that," the red-head stared back worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. Knowing Gary, he'll be fine," the male companion assured her as they kept going.

Garchomp, Salamence, Dragonite, and Tyranitar got their senses back and saw that Ash was getting away. They turned to face Gary and his Pokémon with incredibly hostile faces. They got in to fighting stances and prepared for the unwelcomed member.

"You're fight is with me now," the brunette spoke sternly.

"Electivire use Thunderbolt on Dragonite, while you use Hydro Pump on Tyranitar, Blastoise," the former rival ordered.

Electivire unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt at Dragonite, but at that moment Garchomp shielded the dragon and took the electric attack as it began to use Dragon Rush straight at Electivire. Hydro Pump was aimed at Tyranitar, but like with Dragonite and Garchomp, Salamence had intervened. The Dragon/Flying-type took the attack and proved very ineffective against the Hoenn native.

Gary grinded his teeth, he had to admit they were good for a group of Pokémon that weren't with a trainer. "Alakazam use Psychic to stop Garchomp from using Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp started glowing blue and stopped in its tracks, "Now use Thunder on Dragonite!"

Salamence and Tyranitar noticed this, so while Salamence prepared to stop it with a Fire Blast, Tyranitar used Earthquake. The enormous Pokémon shook the ground below and everyone except for Garchomp, whom had been airborne while launching itself like a missile towards Electivire and the part Flying-type dragons.

"Darn," the grandson of Professor Oak tried to keep his balance as did his other Pokémon.

His Electivire however was weak against Ground-type offenses and had fainted from the overwhelming Earthquake. Alakazam, however pushed Garchomp back with Psychic, "Looks like these guys have a talent for knocking Pokémon out in a hit," Oak returned his Electric-type to its ball.

The Mach Pokémon was far from down though, and dug underground. Gary was starting to get cornered now, by the tricky offenders.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon on all of them, while Umbreon and Alakazam use Shadow Ball on the hole Garchomp went in!" the teen commanded as Blastoise shot the most powerful known water technique at the enemy.

Alakazam and Umbreon released a double Shadow Ball aiming for the hole, while Blastoise shot his Hydro Cannon at the three enemies on the surface. Dragonite reacted instantly and used Thunder to begin a power struggle with Hydro Cannon.

"That was unexpected; if I move Hydro Cannon towards Tyranitar or Salamence the Thunder will hit Blastoise and its over. I'll have to keep it this way for a sec," the brunette mumbled.

The double Shadow Ball went in the hole, but Garchomp resurfaced the moment it went in and let loose a Stone Edge at Umbreon. "Umbreon stop it with Psychic now!"

Umbreon managed to halt the Stone Edge for a moment, but the force of the Stone Edge and the power Garchomp had put in to was beginning to fight back. Garchomp dropped himself down and used Dragon Rush at Umbreon. Now if Umbreon stopped the Psychic, the Stone Edge would direct at it.

"Wait a second, Alakazam control the Stone Edge with your Psychic and aim for Salamence. Umbreon head straight for Garchomp with Giga Impact!" the experienced Kanto male demanded.

Umbreon halted its Psychic and Alakazam took its position. The Dark-type began to charge with tremendous power at Garchomp, whom went at amazing speed with Dragon Rush and when the collision was made, a loud explosion was heard from as far as town. When the dust cleared it showed Garchomp towering a fainted Umbreon. Gary Oak quickly retrieved Umbreon with its Pokeball and was left to two. Alakazam shot Stone Edge at Salamence, but before it could even hit Tyranitar summoned its own Stone Edge to cancel it out.

"This is getting nowhere, they just keep coming with surprises while I'm running out tricks," he turned to Dragonite and Blastoise who were still in a power struggle until Salamence started closing in on Blastoise from the side.

When Salamence opened its fangs it started to spark with electricity and Gary realized it was going to use Thunder Fang. "Alakazam quick help Blastoise, by using Psychic on Salamence!"

Tyranitar hadn't let its guard down though and before Alakazam could intervene, the Johto native unleashed a deadly Dark Pulse. The beam shot at Alakazam and Gary's eyes widened as he saw his Pokémon get pushed back. When he turned to Blastoise it was too late, Salamence bit Blastoise and electricity ran throughout the Kanto starter's body. Its Hydro Cannon was cancelled and Dragonite's Thunder went in for the attack and Blastoise was hit. Once the two dragons finished attacking, Gary's starter fell over not being able to handle two electric attacks. He quickly returned it to its Pokeball and ran over to Alakazam who still had a small amount of energy left.

"What can I do now," the teen groaned until he had forgotten one technique.

He ran towards Alakazam and ordered something, "Alakazam use the last of your strength to teleport us to Oak's Lab!"

Tyranitar, Salamence, Dragonite, and Garchomp unleashed a quadruple Dragon Pulse, but luckily for Gary they teleported just in time and all the attack left was a crater about the size of Tyranitar. The Pseudo Pokémon looked at each other and saw how the enemy managed to escape, they all roared loudly in the air so the whole region could hear them, before Garchomp and Tyranitar went underground while Salamence as well as Dragonite flew off at a swift velocity.

* * *

><p>When Gary found himself in the lab he only saw his favorite red-head there. The moment she noticed him, she nearly tackled him. "Where have you been!" the gym leader embraced him for a second.<p>

Gary only smiled at her worries, "You saw that was out battling your attackers."

"Yeah, but by the looks of your Alakazam something went wrong," the Cerulean girl sassed him.

The brunette only sighed, since he started visiting the Cerulean Gym, Misty has been starting to treat him more like Ash. He returned Alakazam to its ball, "Well, I I'll tell you this, those Pokémon's powers are through the roof. Where's Ash anyway?"

Misty turned a bit gloomy, "He's upstairs in the examination room with Tracey and Professor Oak," the gym leader explained to him.

"Oh, well let's go see how he and Pikachu are doing. I'm worried about Pikachu that hit from Tyranitar left him cold" the teen informed her.

"I am too so let's going," the red-head told him.

When they walked upstairs to the examination room, they found Ash, Oak, and Tracey there. Gary inspected the room and saw Pikachu there with Bayleef by its side.

"Hey Ashy boy," the rival saluted him.

"Gary you're alright," the raven-haired trainer said as he looked at Pikachu with Bayleef.

"Why wouldn't I be?" the brunette asked him, but all his rival did was shrug his shoulders.

"Hey Bayleef is alright," the red-head noticed, remembering the events from yesterday.

"Yeah, she was here until now. Her leg is better than yesterday and can walk, but a bit improperly," the teen told her.

"Well that's good," the Cerulean Gym Leader looked at him; he was obviously upset about Pikachu. This was the second time his Pokémon had faced a critical hit.

"Hey grandpa and Tracey," the grandson greeted them.

"Hello Gary, I'm surprised to see you back so soon," the old man stated.

"Hey Gary how's everything?" Tracey questioned.

"I'll explain why I'm back early and what happened," the boy said.

Professor Oak and Tracey nodded, as they walked over to Ash, Pikachu, May, and Bayleef. "Ash, Pikachu was hit pretty hard by that Tyranitar you told me about. He's unconscious and will stay that way for a few days, until then Pikachu will stay asleep. I'll need you to leave him here for those days, until he feels better," the elder man told him.

Ash lowered his hat to cover his eyes and walked out of the room, "Bayleef," the Grass-type patted his back.

"Thanks Bayleef, but I think I want to be alone right now," the boy kept walking.

"Ash," Misty called him.

"Please Misty, I need the time alone," the raven-haired teen murmured.

The boy left Gary, Misty, Bayleef, Professor Oak, and Tracey in the room as he vanished. Misty looked at Pikachu and only petted the sleeping Pokémon; this was a rough day for Ash. He had to deal with Drew, May, and now Pikachu.

"Professor, can you take my Politoed and Starmie. They also got injured in the battle," the red-head handed the Pokeballs to the professor.

"Oh can you take mine too," the brunette handed his four Pokeballs.

"So what's up? What are you doing here anyway Misty?" the young teen inquired.

"First young man, you will explain what happened to you and why you came back to Pallet Town so soon," the older Oak spoke in a demanding tone.

"Alright, well you already know I was at Seafoam Islands. I went there to do some research on the Legendary Pokémon Articuno, but everywhere I looked I found nothing. I asked the locals about its whereabouts and they said Articuno has been gone for some weeks now, so it was best to assume that it migrated up to the mountains in Mount Silver. I want to see study the bird trio of Kanto, but Articuno is too far from here so now I'm heading to the power plant by Cerulean City to search for Zapdos, so I decided to stop by here to say hi. The welcoming committee wasn't so great though," the brunette scientist explained.

"I see and on your way here you ran in to Ash and Misty correct?" the professor asked.

"Yeah and that group of Pseudo Pokémon that was attacking them, how'd you even run in to them?" Gary Oak questioned Misty.

"We went out on an errand for Professor Oak, when we got assaulted by them," the Cerulean resident stated.

"I'm terribly sorry Misty, to Ash, Pikachu, and you. I was foolish to send you out there and didn't think of the consequences," the old man apologized.

"No, professor it's fine. None of us knew that there'd be Pokémon like Salamence and Tyranitar by the beach," the red-head reminded him.

"Why the beach?" Gary raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain that to you privately and why I am here," the red-haired teen told him.

"Well ok," the brunette replied.

"So how'd you manage to get out of there alive?" the water user asked him as Tracey and Professor Oak intended to hear every detail.

"The moment you guys left, I had to fight them and did everything I could, but they were really experienced at battling and I ended up being cornered with Alakazam being my only Pokémon left while the four of them weren't even fazed by any of my attack. I used Teleport to get here, if I didn't they would've finished me," the teen told her.

"They knocked out my Pokémon with single hits and that's how Pikachu went down to," the girl told him her situation.

"I know, same thing happened to me," the Pallet native said.

"What on earth could those Pokémon have been doing here though? Those four prefer to live in the mountains rather than a low point like Pallet Town," the professor seemed puzzled.

"I think I have a hunch," Gary mentioned.

"What would that be?" the blue-eyed girl looked at him.

"Do you watch the news Misty?" the boy faced her.

"Not lately, why?" the female was puzzled.

"There have been reports all over Kanto this past week about a mysterious trainer wandering the place," the boy spoke sternly.

"Wait a minute, I've heard about that the other day!" the red-head recalled.

"Yeah and its Pokémon were…" the boy waited someone to answer.

Tracey interrupted, "It was a Metagross, Dragonite, Salamence, Garchomp, and Tyranitar!"

"That's right, all Pseudo Pokémon. There are also rumors of a sixth Pokémon on his hand, but no one knows what it is yet," the brunette explained.

"You think the Pokémon that we fought were those?" the girl frowned.

"Yeah, there's no other logical explanation for it. These Pokémon don't even interact with humans unless they go deep in to the mountains," the boy stated.

"You might be on to something Gary," his grandfather responded.

"What would it want with us though?" the red-haired girl inquired.

"It might be possible, that it was after Ash and you or you could have just been on their territory," the grandson believed.

"Yeah, but all we did was wander the beach," Misty told him.

"Why though?" the boy crossed his arms.

Misty looked at Professor Oak and Tracey. They knew she needed to explain to Gary about what was going on recently so he can pick up the clues. Professor Oak went exam Pikachu who was being petted by a quiet Bayleef while Tracey went to assist him.

"Come here," Misty told him to come by the door entrance.

"So what's the top-secret info about?" Ash's rival was confused.

"I'm sure you've heard about May right?" the red-head told him.

"Yeah, she was the one that traveled with Ash in Hoenn right. I hear Ashy boy has a thing for her," the boy gave a sly smile.

The red-haired water user was surprised at his last comment, how did he suspect it, "What makes you say that?"

"When Ash told me about her, I could've sworn he was daydreaming about her," the brunette gave a cunning smirk.

Ash can really make things obvious when he wants to, Misty assumed about the raven-haired boy. "Anyway, she's here."

Gary's eyes got big, "You don't say?"

"Yeah, but there was an incident, have you heard about Drew?" the Cerulean girl asked him again.

"Green hair and eyes? Yeah, the guy is all over coordinator news and Ash mentioned him once," the brunette told her.

"He was May's rival and friend. When she came she brought him here and there was none stop arguing between Drew and Ash," Misty explained.

"This is starting to sound like romance/drama. What does this have anything to do with the Pseudo Pokémon?" the boy was getting slightly impatient.

"When Drew had enough, he stormed off with hate towards May and Ash. He was actually the whole reason for the arguments, but before he left May he made a promise about getting along with Ash, apparently he broke it though. The reason we went to the beach though is because when he left his eye color changed from green to black and he had a dark aura circling him. This all happened today and it was when he came back from some training last night that he was acting strange. He told Ash that he had gotten back from the beach and from the lab since he had to drop Roserade off after some hard training, " the teen girl described the situation.

"How is it possible to change eye color and even have black aura? Wait, no let me guess you guys went to the beach to see if you could find clues there?" the teen gave her a wink.

"Bingo, but that was when we got attacked," the Cerulean teen finished.

"And did you find anything?" the boy asked.

"Pikachu found the place where the training or the battle may have occurred. The place had burned tree trunks that could've been a result from fire power. Ash found a sapphire, and I found this," Misty handed him the circular object she found.

Gary received the item and flipped it back and forth, "The Yin and Yang symbol, black and white. It has some letters on the back, but I'm not sure what it could mean. How'd Ash find a sapphire on the beach, those are found in caves and was the area really in a similar condition to any battle by the woods?"

"I think it was a battle because there is no way Drew could've done this to himself on his own. I believe the sapphire also belonged to the person Drew battled, but Ash just assumed it just could have been training rather than battle and the sapphire belonged to someone who could've lost it weeks ago," the red-haired gym leader told him.

"Did you tell my gramps about this?" the brunette asked.

"Yes, but he was just as puzzled as we were. He told us to keep what we found and to drop it, from here he would take care of things because after seeing what happened to us, it'd be too dangerous for us," the girl told him.

"Oh, but those are all possibilities, but there is one more piece of evidence you're missing," the boy smirked slyly.

"What's that?" the red-head asked.

"The Pseudo Pokémon, think about it. You said Pikachu found burned tree trunks by the woods and those Pokémon were capable of using fire attacks. Roserade could have been Drew's choice and lost; my view is he didn't tell you every detail," the brunette theorized.

"Yeah, but Drew also had Pokémon that can use fire attacks," the girl tried to counter.

"Still, if he had used them they would've been the ones who needed to see my grandpa, not Roserade. You also have to look at the fact that these Pokémon are the same Pokémon mentioned on the news, so my conclusion is that Drew battled the mysterious stranger from the news and you've heard about the guy's phenomenal abilities like running at the speed of an Arcanine. He might have done this Drew," Gary Oak had reached a verdict.

This was enough to convince Misty, "Gary that's it, you're a genius. Come on let's go tell Ash!" The red-head pulled him from his arm.

Gary could only smile at the girl, and admired himself for being able to solve something like this. He should have gone in to the Pokémon investigation career.

The two went down and Misty already had an idea as to where Ash could be. They went to the book room and saw Ash sitting there as he looked at a sleeping May. Gary couldn't believe that his old rival was actually acting like this, in love, the brunette chuckled.

"Ash, Gary and I think we know what might've happened to Drew," the red-head told him.

Ash turned to glare at them, "I thought I said I wanted to be alone."

"But Ash, this is important," the red-haired female tried to explain to him.

"Misty, I think it's best if we just dropped this. All I want is my normal life back and stop my friends from hurting. I'm already dealing with May and Pikachu, I don't wanna have to worry about you too, besides it's because of Drew that we're here, like this," the black-haired boy told her.

Gary approached him, "Come on Ashy boy cheer up."

"Gary, thank you for saving us and I'm glad you're ok, but I don't think I want anybody's help right now," the serious messy haired teen told him.

"Ash please, at least do it for May. When she wakes up and remembers what happened, she'll be searching for answers just like we are now, and she will do it whether we like it or not. You might as well do this now so you can give her an answer and it will get her in to less trouble. What if she encountered Tyranitar, Salamence, Garchomp, and Dragonite? Would you want her to get hurt and go through the same thing as us?" the Cerulean girl spoke to him.

In his head, he was only thinking about what was best for him, but not for others. Misty had made a point about May. Even after all the harsh things Drew had told her, she would still search for answers because she wouldn't want to accept that Drew would naturally hurt her like that. May was as rash as he was.

"Guess you're right Misty, there is still some work to do after all. I just hope after all this is done, our lives can turn back to normal. Like it was before any of this happened," the raven-haired teen explained.

"I can assure you that Ash," the gym leader smiled at him in an assuring manner.

"That's the Ashy boy, I know. Always sticking out for his friends no matter what," the rival told him.

"That is about right, so what conclusion did you guys come up with anyway?" Ash asked the two of them.

"You remember that mysterious figure we heard on the news the other day?" Misty questioned him.

"Well Gary said that the Pokémon this guy is known to use is Metagross, Garchomp, Salamence, Dragonite, and Tyranitar," the Kanto female told him.

"4 out of the 5 Pokémon that assaulted us," the messy haired boy stated.

Gary then interrupted, "That's right and I believe those are the very same Pokémon that attacked you guys, and the mysterious figure might be the very person behind Drew's dark personality."

"You gave him every detail right?" the auburn-eyed boy looked at Misty, who nodded.

"How do you know they aren't wild Pokémon though?" the Pallet teen asked the brunette.

"Think about it, these Pokémon are only found on mountainous regions. Why would they be found in a terrain like the one Pallet Town sits on? The only logical reason is it is that very figure's Pokémon that have been roaming around the entire Kanto region," Gary explained.

Ash thought about it for a while, "How do we know we was even able to change Drew in to the thing we saw?"

"Ashy boy, you must've heard that this guy can run as fast as an Arcanine and can jump at abnormal heights," the brunette explained to him once again.

So it looks as though they already have a suspect. It made sense so far, but what about the training theory, "Ok, but what if the idea of him training, like he said last night?"

Misty rolled her eyes at Ash; the boy was really desperate at trying to disprove the mystery behind Drew. "You saw how those Pokémon were able to use fire attacks and I'm sure you have the burning trunks in mind. It is highly likely that those burning trunks were result from a power struggle between Drew and the opponent. He said his Roserade was injured; well it could be that the mysterious figure was the one using fire power instead of Drew and caused that whole disaster. It couldn't be any of the Pokémon he has that have the ability to use fire attacks, because instead of Roserade it would've been one of his Pokémon that is able to use fire and from what I recall Roserade can't use fire attacks." Gary put every last detail in to his theory to stop Ash's chain of questions.

Ash thought about one last time, when he put the pieces together it made perfect sense. Drew had never told them the whole story, not even as to how Roserade got hurt exactly. They had finally reached a judgment and had a suspect, but now it was time for the next step in this.

That very sudden moment, May started to move and stretch. It looked as though she was waking up, then her eyes started to slowly open and revealed those sapphire eyes. She sat up and looked around the room.

She saw Ash, Misty, and a brunette around her, "Hey guys, what's going on?" The coordinator looked at them as they all started to get serious, knowing that they'd have to remind May of her latest painful memories, explain to her about what occurred during her sleep, and inform her about their lead.

**Lately, there's been a lack of Advanceshipping, but don't worry. Now that Drew has gotten off the picture, we'll be seeing more of it, until Chapter 23 guys. **


	23. Friends in Crisis

Chapter 23: The Other Promise

May was waking up and looked around to see where she exactly was. In front of her stood Ash, Misty, and a brunette, she found herself lying on a couch in what appeared to be the book room in Professor Oak's Laboratory.

"Hey guys, what's up?" the brunette looked at the three in front of her.

"Hi May," the raven-haired trainer smiled happily.

"How's it going May?" the red-head asked her.

"Hi guys, but what am I doing here and who's this," she turned to the other brunette.

"Sorry, where are my manners. I'm Ash's friend and rival, Gary Oak," the brown-haired teen handed her his hand.

The female brunette was shocked about who was standing in front of her. So this was Gary, the infamous rival Ash had always spoken about it. Ash had told her how they were the worst of enemies because of their differences, but after a while they began to get along. This was also the grandson of Professor Oak, and Ash had told her that Gary had abandoned dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master after the Johto League to become a professor like his grandfather before him. Her Kanto friend described him as an admirable character and one of the greatest people he ever met; now she got a chance to meet the boy after hearing about him so much.

May reached her hand out and shook his, "You're the famous Gary? Ash had told me so much about you."

Gary smirked and turned to Ash, "Did he now? Did he tell you about the many feuds we've had in the past?"

Gary's rival only grinned at his brunette friend's behavior. "Yeah, every detail from being an experienced battler to your goal of becoming a great professor," May told him.

"That sounds like something he would say, typical Ashy boy," the young grandson stated as everyone in the room laugh, except for Ash who seemed a bit embarrassed.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you would be out doing some research," the sapphire-eyed girl remarked.

"Well, I was on my way to the Power Plant to do some research on Zapdos of the legendary bird trio, who people say lives there, so I decided to stop by home," the brunette stated.

"Wow that sounds really cool. You don't hear a lot about professors going out to investigate legendary Pokémon," the young professor said.

Ash spoke next, "How long are you going to stay here anyway Gary?"

"I was thinking about two days or so," the rival told him.

"What're you going to do while you're staying here?" the gym questioned him.

Gary became puzzled, "I haven't thought about that."

The auburn-eyed teen then got an idea, "Hey, how would you like to train here with us? That's what we've been doing here these past couple of days."

His brunette friend was thinking about it while Ash was hoping for a yes, he was eager to see how strong Gary got. By Gary's look, it appeared as though he made a decision, "Alright, I'm curious about whether or not I can still beat you Ashy boy and how strong you've gotten."

"I've gotten a whole lot stronger so watch out, and I'll beat you again," the messy haired teen got on a determined face.

"The Silver Conference was a lucky break, if you think you can beat me like that again, you're on a different world," the brunette closed his eyes and smirked confidently.

"Oh yeah!" the black-haired boy exclaimed.

Gary only ignored his remark, "How long are the three of you going to stay in Pallet by the way?"

"I'm leaving in half a week, I managed to get a vacation from the Cerulean Gym," the water user told him.

"When are you leaving Ash?" the grandson asked.

"Probably a day after May leaves," the boy in the hat spoke to him.

"When would that be?" Gary turned to May.

"Oh, I arrived here a couple of days ago for a visit and I think I'll leave in half a week too. I came here with a…" the blue-eyed girl froze a minute and realized something.

Ash and Misty's faces turned pale, and Gary already had a hunch as to what was next. "What's the matter May?" Her male Kanto friend questioned her.

May faced him and looked around, she quickly noticed that two of her friends were missing, but first she had to find out something, "Where's Drew guys?"

Misty suspected it much, "May, don't you remember what happened?"

The brunette's eyes got a bit uncomfortable and she shook her head no.

"Does this remind you of something, Blaziken versus Typhlosion?" the red-head hated to be the one that had remind her, but Gary just arrived and she wanted to save Ash the trouble.

"Blaziken and Typhlosion? What about th…?" the brown-haired girl stopped and her face turned pale.

Her latest memories started to flash before her eyes. Typhlosion and Blaziken battling, Blaziken loses, and Drew gets on his Flygon after insulting her, then he leaves without even caring about what he had done.

May's eyes wobbled, "He left right?" She lowered her head and hid her face.

Misty approached Gary, "We should go."

"Thought I'd never see the day, but you're right. They need some privacy," the brunette acknowledged and they both walked out of the room. The female brunette didn't bother to tell them to stay; she just stayed in the same position with her head lowered.

Ash looked at his leaving friends and turned to a gloomy May. She hid her eyes behind her hair as some tears trickled down to her blouse. Her crying was silent and she acted oblivious to Ash's presence.

Her raven-haired looked at her and got closer to her. He put his arm on her shoulder, but May still remained motionless. "May, I'm sorry," the boy spoke quietly.

May still didn't raise her head, but she began to speak, "I lost a friend Ash, he's never coming back, and I can't do anything about it. He revealed my secret and he won't ever apologize, why did he do it?"

"May, Drew didn't mean to…" Ash continued to speak gently. Even though he hated to admit it, Drew really did do all this without intention, something or someone made him his puppet, Gary had already convinced him about.

"No Ash, everyone was right about Drew all along. He is and always will be a jerk, nothing will change him. I just regret ever meeting and becoming friends with him," the blue-eyed teen stated scornfully. She recalled all the times she shared with Drew and just wished all the memories could be erased. Every part of him was desired gone inside her. Sadly, things like that don't occur in life so she had to endure the pain given to her by one of the people she believed was one of her greatest friends.

The raven-haired boy was saddened by the tone of her voice. She never spoke so mockingly about anyone, not even Harley. It felt as though she was sharing her pain with him. Her whole being was boiling with rage because of that one boy.

"Come on May, you know that's not true. Drew would have never hurt if that black aura had never consumed him. You have to think about that, even if he hated the rest of the world, Drew would never hurt you because you were his best friend," the Pallet teen explained.

May raised her head, and revealed bloodshot eyes with an intense glare, "What does that aura have to do with anything?"

"Clear your mind May, you're not thinking properly. Remember when something like that happened to me, when the spirit of the King of Pokelantis took over my body and made me act so unlike me," the messy haired Kanto native reminded her.

That never instant, May recalled the events when her best friend had been taken over by the spirit of an evil and had gained a dark aura, his behavior in this form was so different from typical Ash. He had no concern for human life and only suited his own needs, even going as far as to waste a human life for it. Drew also had a dark aura when she last saw him. Was there a connection?

"You're saying the same thing is happening to Drew? Is there a connection to this with the King of Pokelantis?" the brunette inquired some questions.

"Well, I don't think that king's spirit is involved in this. He was sealed in the stone ball, but Gary and Misty suggested that there could have been similar workings done by someone else," Ash explained to his Hoenn friend.

"Gary knows about this? How'd he find out, and who may that someone be?" May threw some more inquiries at her friend.

"Yeah, Gary knows because Misty told him and we had to because he saved our lives from this someone," the auburn-eyed trainer told her.

The Hoenn native raised an eyebrow, Gary saved their lives? How and what happened while she was asleep? Who was this someone? "What did Gary save you from Ash?"

"After you fainted and Drew stormed off, Professor Oak wanted Misty and me to find out the mystery behind Drew's dark aura and black eye color so we accepted. This all started last night so we went to the beach because he told you and me he was there last night. We searched for some clues until we found some trees with scorch marks; Misty assumed this was the battlefield. Before we knew it we were suddenly assaulted by a Garchomp, Tyranitar, Salamence, and Dragonite," the teen began to explain.

"Pseudo Legendary Pokémon, and when does Gary and this mysterious person come in?" the brunette got slightly impatient.

"Hold on, this Pokémon were able to use fire attacks so that was a major hint about what happened last night. It also couldn't have been one of his Pokémon with the ability to use fire attacks, because they would need to visit Oak's Lab. Instead he used Roserade and that might be why it fainted. Misty and I tried to escape, but we were cornered when they had taken out Pikachu, Politoed, and Starmie with a single attack, that's when Gary showed up with his Pokémon and gave us time to escape. His Alakazam could use Teleport so that's why he managed to come back in one piece," Ash continued with his story.

May was terrified at the power demonstrated by these four Pokémon; they were able to knock out Pokémon with a single hit. She still didn't see how this related to Drew so she kept on hearing Ash's story.

"Anyway, when he came back and heard about everything, he came up with his own theory. Remember that mysterious person we heard about on the news, well that man also had those four Pokémon and at first I thought it could've been wild Pokémon, but Gary reminded me that these Pokémon live in the mountains and that's when I started to believe him. That person was also known to run at the velocity of an Arcanine so since this guy seems paranormal, it could mean that he might've also done this to Drew," the black-haired boy wrapped up the explanation.

His brunette friend needed sometime to collect all this, so that's what he let her do. She thought about the mysterious figure from the news and remembered how terrified she had been about him. He defeated an Elite Four and had Pseudo Legendary Pokémon under his/her control. It was also stated that he went at speeds that rivaled an Arcanine, but was that even possible? Drew had told her that they would protect her if that person even showed up here, but those words were gone now that he was gone.

In the end it had resulted differently, if Drew's life was really put in to danger by this person than it was he that needed the help. When she thought about what Ash had said again, she noticed that Pikachu wasn't here and had been hurt by those Pokémon.

"Ash how's Pikachu?" the girl with the green bandana asked.

Her Kanto friend only looked at her with a saddened expression, "He's in the examination room, and Pikachu was badly hurt by the Tyranitar. Professor Oak said he would need to stay here for a few days until he felt better. Every last ounce of Pikachu's energy was put to defend us from those guys, I'm sure Tracey and Bayleef are with him too."

"How come Bayleef is there instead of being outside?" the girl appeared puzzled.

"That's right I never told you yesterday because of all the drama going on. During training yesterday Bayleef's leg got injured fighting Misty's Politoed so she had to stay in the lab until she could walk properly. She began walking today and Professor Oak said she could go back to the ranch by tomorrow. That's twice in a row that my Pokémon got hurt," the raven-haired teen looked at the ground with disappointment.

Poor Ash was going through a rough experience, May thought. His Bayleef was unable to walk properly, but thankfully it would by tomorrow. There was still his best friend though, Pikachu would have to stay here rather than sleep with Ash for these next few days. The boy had also dealt with Drew's mocking behavior so Ash's stress must've been through the roof. Sadness had its grip on both of them; they both had a friend who was in a time of need and were stuck in an emotional pattern of care and hate.

Drew was still ultimately, May's friend because Ash had convinced her that Drew himself had done all that horrible unintentionally. It was ironic because Ash was the one that had disliked Drew the most among them, but ended up being the one who persuaded her in to believing Drew still cared about her and was still her friend on the inside. How could they fix this though, was a question for later. Right now the most they could do was see Pikachu; however one last thing needed to be settled.

By now the girl's despair had faded and enlightened with a spark of hope, but this still left her in a state of doubt, "Ash can I ask you one last thing?"

The Pallet boy faced her with a grin, "Sure May."

"Aren't you bothered by the fact that I won the Johto Grand Festival and rejected everything I had always dreamed about when we traveled together?" the Petalburg girl looked at him.

Ash stared at her, he also had his set of questions, "Why'd you do it May? I thought you always wanted to win and become known all-over."

"I always did Ash, but when I won I realized some things are more important like my friends," the sapphire-eyed teen stared at his auburn-eyes.

"What do you mean," the boy in Sinnoh clothing was confused.

"What I mean Ash, is becoming famous and getting known all around is time-consuming. When you're a famous Top Coordinator like Wallace, you are always busy and have no time to do the things you like. I said no because then I wouldn't see my friends very often anymore and they could vanish from my life including you, whom I haven't seen in such a long time. If I had accepted that choice, I wouldn't be here right now," the brunette looked caringly at Ash.

So that's why she did it. She didn't want to lose her friends, especially me because I was already beginning to vanish from her life. Her friends were more important than her dreams in the end; would he have done the same? It was a probability, but being a Pokémon Master had always been his dream. When the time came though, he'd have to figure it out, but who knows. Destiny might just have different plans for him, he thought. In due course though, he would support May in whatever path she was following.

The messy haired teen began to speak, "May, I'm not mad at you for that. You won and all your hard work paid off in the end. I couldn't be happier about that and you beat rivals like Drew and Harley. Just so you know though, I will never be upset at what you do because I support any path you choose because I know you'd be making the right choice and I will never ever vanish from your life because you are the one of my best friends."

His Hoenn friend looked at him; she wanted to cry on the inside. No one, not Drew or even her family had spoken to her in the way Ash did. He had spoken to her the whole time with passionate eyes and she realized how very important he was to her in her life, the same way he would feel. There would never be another person out there, like Ash Ketchum.

She looked up at him and she saw that he was smiling at her. "Come on May, let's go."

May stood up, but suddenly she grabbed him in a hug. Her heart pumped fast, she felt like she was melting in the heat, but quickly turned on the fire the moment she felt Ash put his arms around. She smiled while hiding in his chest, how many times was she gonna make him do this was what he was probably thinking in May's opinion. All of their troubles felt as though they momentarily vanished and had accomplished the goal of curing each other from their own struggles.

Ash let go of her and thought it was time to check on his pal, "May, you wanna come see Pikachu?"

A smile formed on her face as she let, despite not wanting to. "That was going to be my suggestion Ash."

"Then may be our two minds think alike," the auburn-eyed trainer winked at her.

They laughed together and began to walk out of the book room to find Misty and Gary leaning against the wall with annoyed faces. "What's up, you two?" the black-haired teen asked them.

"Oh hey there Ash, nothing Misty was just criticizing me about how reckless it was to take on four Pseudo Pokémon and barely being able to hold my own against them. I swear she treats me more like you every time I see her lately," the male brunette told him.

"Well may be because there are, people out there who are concerned about you!" the gym leader spat at him.

"Like you?" the boy looked at with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile.

Misty's face turned red, but not after saving her life she should pay him back by not hurting him. Her attention turned to Ash and May, "So what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing we just talked and were about to go see Pikachu," the Pallet resident spoke with a discreet attitude.

Misty thought she should keep quiet and not embarrass her friend for now. She'd find out later though, however Gary had something else in mind. "Did you pucker up Ash?" the boy brunette questioned him.

Ash and May's faced turn redder than a Fire-type; this was May's first time being embarrassed over something like that, while Ash would certainly get back at Gary somehow. Misty only had a flushed face and thought, way to make it discreet.

Gary was the only one chortling, but quickly looked at everyone in the room, "Hey I just wanted to have a little fun. Can't I at least give it one shot?"

The trio ignored him and went upstairs. Guess not, the Pallet rival looked down to the ground and began walking upstairs. When they reached they found Tracey, Professor Oak, Bayleef, and Pikachu still sleeping.

Oak was the first to notice them and noticed May as well, "Ah May, I see you're awake, great. Did they catch you up on the details?"

"Sure did professor, how's Pikachu?" the girl turned to the sleeping mouse and felt sad for it.

"Like I said, Pikachu we'll need some time to recover and that will take a few days, so it'll have to stay in the lab," the old man told her.

"Hey are you guys hungry, we have some food if you want?" Tracey interrupted.

Everybody's stomachs started grumbling and laughed. "Take that as a yes, I'll call you in to the kitchen when it's all set," the boy in the headband laughed and went to prepare a meal for the four.

May approached Pikachu, who was being petted by Bayleef. "Hey Bayleef," the brunette happily greeted the Grass-type who returned the friendly gesture.

The coordinator started petting Pikachu's soft fur and just looked at the sleeping Pokémon. She could imagine how valiantly it must've fought against four tremendously powerful Pokémon. Pikachu was the best, May thought. He not only fought to protect his friends till the end like he had done with Ash and Misty, but agreed to help uncover the troubles behind Drew, despite not liking her rival very much.

Ash then came to her side and began to pet his buddy too. "Wonder what'd it be like without Pikachu," the teen thought.

His Hoenn brunette friend spoke to him "It'd be very different, I can't even imagine things without Pikachu. He's helped you countless times right Ash, even up until the end of the Sinnoh League."

"Yeah, during the final attack between Tobias' Latios and Pikachu, he put every last bit of strength to defeat him. When the dust cleared, Pikachu fainted, but so did Latios and I noticed how strong Pikachu's determination, I realized that, that was what helped Pikachu tie with Latios in power," the teen told her.

"Like trainer, like Pokémon I suppose," the sapphire-eyed girl giggled.

"Thanks May, I'll take that as a compliment," the Pallet teen chuckled.

"Professor, you've been doing research on Dragon Pokémon since we left to the beach," the water gym leader told the elder man.

"Well a professor's work never ends Misty," Oak laughed.

"What's got you so caught up on Dragon-type Pokémon lately anyway grandpa. The other day when I called you told me you were doing research on them," the younger Oak told the older one.

"Well Gary, Dragon-type Pokémon are a prominent type in the group of Legendary Pokémon and specifically Pokémon like Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina helped form the cosmos. I want to see if there is more to the Dragon-type category of the Legendary Pokémon," Professor Oak explained to him.

"Like what?" the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's see there are a lot of things that must be learnt about any other Dragon-types outside of the Creation Trio and this includes non-legendary Pokémon," the old man continued to speak about the concept behind the powerful Dragon-types.

"Oh," the young Oak simply said. Something was telling him there was more to all this than he thought, he just couldn't place his finger on it.

The attention turned back to Ash and May who began speaking once again, "Ash do you remember where Drew went? I can't remember that in my memory."

Ash wondered why she asked, but what would be the harm in telling her, "He said he was going to north."

"Do you know why though?" the brunette questioned him.

"Not exactly, he just said north. He might've have just wanted to explore the Kanto region again since he was already here. After all, when you guys arrived he did he wanted to catch at least one new Pokémon right?" the boy faced her.

"Yeah he did say that, but what like you said before, Drew might be under possession and his mind might have other plans," the brown-haired girl told him.

"Such as?" the Kanto teen asked her.

"Well, maybe do something like hurt other trainers like the mysterious person from the news. That is a possibility anyway since you guys think that person could've put Drew in a trance last night," the girl in the red blouse made an assumption.

"That could be, but we don't know and if he truly is an a trance that meant everything from apologizing to leaving was just something he had to do at will by that black aura that was all over his body," the messy haired teen thought.

"Would be, but I wonder where he could really be now," the blue-eyed girl was thinking about this too much.

"Who knows, he could be by Cerulean City if he wanted to right now since his Flygon is faster than your average one," the black-haired boy complimented Drew's Flygon.

"Guess you're right," the Petalburg coordinator agreed with him.

At that moment they could hear Tracey calling, "Food is ready!"

"That's our cue," the brunette Oak said as the four left anxiously for some food since none of them had eaten anything for some hours.

Professor Oak quickly closed the window in his computer and went to also get some food, after all professors still eat as well. There were many things on his head besides food though, how could the kids explain to Delia that Drew had left them and how could he figure out the mystery behind the dragon looking creature in the Viridian Forest? It was up to him to investigate not only that now, but also as to the whereabouts of Drew.

* * *

><p>There was plenty of food to go around the table from smashed potatoes to steak. Gary, Misty, and Tracey were eating like regular folks, but Ash had been eating like your average Snorlax. Gary has rarely seen Ash eat seen they don't do that very often so this was a shocker to him. Not even a boy who was slightly older than him, like he himself ate as much. Not even some grown men ate as much as the 15-year-old raven haired teen. Tracey only laughed, since he was pretty use to Ash's vicious appetite. Misty, however was focused on May. May was eating slower than everyone else and the gym leader was beginning to worry.<p>

"What's wrong May?" the red-head questioned her and then everyone turned their attention to May, especially Ash who was surprised at how slow she was eating, considering the fact that she usually ate as viciously as he did.

May dropped her spoon and looked at everyone, "I've been thinking…"

"Thinking what May?" the messy haired teen was biting on a piece of steak.

"I've been thinking that I should go search for Drew…" May announced quietly, but everyone was able to hear her, especially Professor Oak, whom had just entered the room.

Everybody just looked at her with blank expressions, not really knowing to respond to her statement.


	24. The Mysterious Figure

Chapter 24: Gimme Shelter

A new moon was out tonight and there was complete silence on the lonely pasture. There were only the sounds of wind pushing the blades of grass. Pokémon nestled in their homes for the night, except for nocturnal ones that began activity during the night. Even after nocturnal Pokémon did come out for the night on this field there was almost no sign of life, except for a green-haired coordinator who lay on the grassy floor.

He lay motionless with sleeping eyes and could be considered death because of the lifeless appearance he had. It was long though until he started to wake up. His eyes slowly opened as his body began to stretch out, and then his emerald eyes were revealed.

The boy quickly sat up and looked around intensely, his dark aura was gone as well as his black eyes. "What happened?" the green-haired teen looked at his hands.

His life started flashing before his eyes until the most recent events. He recalled getting on his Flygon and abandoning the group of friends he promise to befriend, while also leaving a May that wore the face of despair after revealing her secret, which she had told him not to tell anyone if they asked. When he remembered being on his Flygon and encountered a Ho-oh, he tried to catch, but lost all trace of it and was shot down by a Dragon Pulse, how'd he survive? Drew looked at his hands with sadness, his aura was gone.

"What have I done?" the green-eyed teen had a regretful attitude right now; his behavior had been completely unacceptable and had gone as far as to leave May in tears. The moment Typhlosion had been hit by Overheat, his anger snapped, and next thing he knew he was covered in darkness that made him feel no remorse for his actions.

Drew made a fist and pounded the ground, "How did this happen?" All he desired was an end to his life, which didn't occur after falling from the clouds. Why did he survive, did something save him? If that was the case, then he wished that they hadn't because then he wouldn't have to live with such a powerful regret.

Every move he had made prior to leaving the lab had been planned out by the dark essence he had felt inside. He should have seen this coming, but it was too late now. The dark power inside him had taken over and destroyed any friendship with May or even the possibility of even building one with Ash. That was all gone because of what he had done, however he did it without intention because the moment he was consumed by the dark aura he was forced to do all of those actions at will. It was too late for apologies and thought it'd be best to drop everything with May and never show his face again.

A single tear streamed down his face, "May, Misty, Pikachu, Professor Oak, Tracey, Mrs. Ketchum, I'm sorry and even to you Ash Ketchum."

Where he would go now was the question. This strange essence in his heart had begun the night he was at the beach and dreamt about a horrifying being that only made him suffer. Could those dreams be the origins of this aura? There was only one way to find out, the boy had to continue the work of his dark side and go to the Viridian Forest. He thought, in the end he was doing what that strange voice he had heard, had wanted him to do in the first place. Why? The moment he went in to the forest he hoped to find all answers to his questions from the voice to his bipolar attitude, perhaps he'd find something out on how he was able to survive a fall from the sky.

He remembered falling helplessly with Flygon; he wouldn't let his Pokémon suffer his fate so he retrieved it to its ball. What followed after that was just simply closing his eyes to ignore the disaster that waited the moment he would hit the hard ground.

With every footstep he walked across the plains that led to the dense Viridian Forest. The night was cold and dark, it'd be best to bring out Pokémon with him. Drew reached for a Pokeball and sent out his loyal companion, "Come out Typhlosion!"

Typhlosion stood arrogantly in front of Pikachu, it still had some injuries from earlier, but its victory made up for the pain. "Typhlosion let's head in to the Viridian Forest, you'll light my way if I need it." Drew looked at Typhlosion and his Johto Pokémon nodded, then it began walking forward as it lead the way to the forest with the LaRousse trainer behind him.

Drew recollected Typhlosion's battling against Blaziken. It was losing to his opponent, but the events of Grand Festival would not be repeated. That was when it faced a similar change as Drew, but it was only natural. Typhlosion had activated Blaze and was merciless and even cockier in the Blaze state. His Johto starter he become ruthless since his final evolution and was going down the same path he had been going may be it was time he had also fixed Typhlosion's attitude and anger.

Nonetheless, Typhlosion was thankful to Drew for saving his life and they both looked out for each other no matter what. The coordinator had raised Typhlosion well and had become his strongest Pokémon, surpassing his others like Roserade and Flygon. The fire from Typhlosion's back illuminated the dark grassy field. They were only a few steps away from entering Viridian Forest.

Once Drew and Typhlosion would enter, he could only anticipate the things that were to occur in the woods. "This is it," the LaRousse coordinator let out a deep breath and went inside with Typhlosion.

Inside, there was an abundance of trees with sleeping Bug-type Pokémon from Caterpie and Metapod to Weedle and Kakuna. They didn't seem to be bothered by the glow on Typhlosion's back, and they walked further. Everything was perfectly quiet, the only actual sounds were their walking and it felt like forever since they had been walking in the forest.

"It's quiet Typhlosion, too quiet stay alert," the green-eyed teen advised his friend, who obeyed his request.

The two of them would examine the forest as they walked; they would even inspect from the corner of their eyes, but found nothing, but darkness among the trees. Drew only hoped that he didn't come here in vain because of his own inner insanity that had told him to come to the Viridian Forest. He wanted answers and he wanted them now, this was his moment of truth. They then reached a small patch of grass, free from the dense trees. The pasture was lightened the by the fire and Drew as well as Typhlosion stopped to investigate.

They looked around, but found nothing except emptiness. Typhlosion and Drew turned around to the dark trees behind them to see if they could spot anything, at that very moment they heard trees rustling and began to look on the treetops with anxiety, in hopes of finding something.

"So you came, the question is why?" a dark figure revealed himself.

Drew and Typhlosion quickly turned to the west to see this shady person sitting on a tree branch. The fire from Typhlosion showed a man in a black coat, whose face was hidden by the hood he was wearing. He seemed to be well-built and something about him just gave Drew the chills. That moment he realized that this man resembled the one he had seen on the news the first day he was in Kanto.

"You, I know you! You're on the news," the coordinator stared at him tensely.

Leaves rustled as the man in the black coat dropped himself on the grass, "Thank you, I happen to be quite popular."

"Who are you?" Drew asked impatiently.

"I'm just a nobody that's all you need to know, the real question is why you are here?" the strange man spoke rudely.

"You've been appearing in my dreams, you made me end up this way, and you told me to come here just so can I get spoken to like I'm some kind of idiot," the LaRousse resident spat rudely.

The man hiding under the hood just looked at him, "Listen kid, I don't know what you're talking about, but I've never met you before in my life. I'm just a guy roaming the woods, minding my own business."

"Shut up! You just said that I came as if you had expected it," the coordinator's tolerance began to run low.

"You got me there, but still that's all you're going to know. Go back home little boy, you shouldn't be out at this hour," the older figure ordered.

Drew's eye color started to turn as dark as the forest, and a black substance was beginning to encircle his body, the man in the black coat only backed away a bit, "I see, so he do it too, no matter."

Every inch of the man's body got in to a fighting stance as Drew charged at him, Typhlosion only growled at the man in black. Drew ran fast, and he looked like a black dart when he began running towards the man. The coordinator threw himself, but the man jabbed him and left Drew breathing for air. This man followed up by using a spinning kick that sent Drew flying back to his previous position.

Typhlosion roared furiously as Drew got up and spit on the grass. It colored the grass a deadly red and Drew only gave the man a ferocious glare as his eyes got darker and his dark aura became more noticeable.

"Let's settle this with a battle shall we?" the man spoke sternly.

His opponent only smiled deviously, he didn't bother giving this guy a heads up and just made a command, "Fire Blast!"

The unknown figure just stood there until an Aura Sphere was shot out from nowhere. A jackal-headed Pokémon landed in front of the man in the coat. The Pokémon stood up gently and faced Typhlosion with a fierce look. "Lucario, you know what to do…" the man stated as his Pokémon shook his head and ran towards Typhlosion.

"A Lucario huh, never battled one, but I have the advantage so this should be a fast one. Flame Wheel, Typhlosion!" the emerald-haired teen demanded.

Lucario's trainer made no command and you could only hear chuckling. His Aura Pokémon only kept going right for the Flame Wheel. Within seconds before the collision, Lucario vanished and Typhlosion missed.

Typhlosion stopped and searched for Lucario, Drew's eyes got intense, "What?"

Typhlosion saw a bipedal jackal in the air and the Aura Pokémon shot an Aura Sphere that hit Typhlosion in a second. Drew's Volcano Pokémon fell backward and roared at Lucario. It got up and eyed the Sinnoh Pokémon aggressively.

"But how?" the LaRousse teen wondered.

"ExtremeSpeed got it memorized?" the man tapped his head and told Drew.

Drew glared at him, "Use Dig!"

Typhlosion went underground, but his opponents stayed calm. "You'll have to do better than that, Earthquake!"

Lucario dropped on the ground began to make the ground shake. Before Drew could even make an order, Typhlosion had shot out of the ground like a rocket and landed backwards. Every Pokémon in the forest began to get startled by the disturbance. It made birds fly out of the trees and made other Pokémon search for a quieter place.

Due to Earthquake being a ground move, Typhlosion had dealt heavy damage by the attack. The man in the black coat made one step forward and spread his arms, "Do you see how hopeless it is to try and beat me. My Lucario is not even using a quarter of its true power; if it did then Typhlosion would've been out cold with the first attack."

Drew only gave a sly smirk, "Don't try to intimidate me with talk. You may have been able to defeat an Elite Four member, but I won't be so easy to beat!"

"What makes you say that?" the mysterious stranger asked.

"Typhlosion and I have power you can never obtain!" the coordinator snarled.

"That aura is getting to your head kid, once I finish this we will find out what's going on in that blockhead of yours," the stranger spoke viciously.

"I'll make you eat those words, Typhlosion use Flamethrower while using Rollout all over the field!" the boy commanded.

"Fool, Lucario you know what we do in times like these," the unknown figure stated.

Lucario shook his head, and used Double Team. Typhlosion drove across the field knocking each one out, but once he had vanquished all of them the real one hadn't been found. Drew grinded his teeth, this was the second time he had been doped by that obnoxious attack.

The man snapped his fingers and in an instant Typhlosion was sent flying in to air by a Lucario that rose from the ground below. Lucario landed smoothly on the ground while Typhlosion was flying down like a missile.

"Get yourself together Typhlosion, and use Earthquake," the emerald-haired teen demanded.

"Humph, Lucario use Protect," the unknown figure reached his arm out.

Typhlosion landed only to find Lucario unaffected by it thanks to the green spherical defense move. Drew and Typhlosion were running out of options, the boy then formed a smile, "I'll give you some credit for being stronger than I thought."

"Focus on the battle," the man spat.

Drew looked at the battlefield and saw Lucario speed up, with aero surrounding it. Typhlosion was stunned by the speed and couldn't even detect his enemy; within moments Lucario had hit Typhlosion with what appeared to be invisible attacks. Each one hit Typhlosion on his head, stomach, legs, and back. His Fire-type was about to fall over, but it had beaten another Fighting-type earlier so he could do it again. Typhlosion roared and began to glow red like it had so many times before.

The man in black only had his arms crossed, "So it's activated Blaze, wonder if things will start getting interesting."

"Good Typhlosion, now show them fire power by using Eruption!" the coordinator ordered.

Multiple fiery rocks shot out, all aiming for Lucario and the jackal only got in to a fighting stance. "Ok Lucario, remember what I taught. In moments of desperation use all the options you have."

Lucario jumped straight for the fiery rocks, and fists were formed. "What's that thing doing? It should know fire is its weakness, but why should I complain? Things will get done a lot quicker if it just goes in and kills itself," the male coordinator laughed.

When Lucario was in range with the fiery stones, its eyes began to glow red and started bashing through them like if it were nothing. With every kick and punch, the rocks were reduced to pebbles and the fire went out. Lucario didn't even seem fazed as dozens of them had aimed for the Aura Pokémon, but the result had only been showering fire pebbles. The Sinnoh native's blows were barely seeable since it moved at such an alarming speed. Typhlosion began to get tense as he saw how quickly his attack was getting reduced to nothing by an opponent he had believed was inferior to him.

"I've never seen a Close Combat used for defense like that. This guy had more tricks up his sleeve than I imagined," the LaRousse City boy despised the battle that didn't favor him.

The moment Lucario had vanquished the entire Eruption, his trainer called for the next move, "Drain Punch."

Drew's eyes widened, Lucario may have been able to thrash Eruption, but it must've have been through endurance and it still could've faced some damage. He wouldn't allow the Fighting/Steel-type to recover, "Typhlosion push it back with Overheat!"

"Lucario, I'll need you to use your endurance one last time. When you hit the mark, you'll feel the recovery. Trust me!" the unknown man exclaimed.

His Pokémon moved in for the Overheat with a balled up fist. Its fist then began getting a green glow and went for the Overheat. Lucario shot at the Fire-type attack like a dart and pushed through it while the dispersing the flame bit by bit. Drew has never seen such endurance from a Pokémon in his life, not even Ash's own Pokémon could handle such power. Typhlosion was as shocked as its trainer and never expected to face such a mighty foe, Blaziken and Quilava were reduced to Caterpie when compared to the power of this single Lucario.

Lucario may just be the most powerful opponent he had ever faced, but it was like a one in a lifetime battle with such an enemy, so despite everything disfavoring him, he was enjoying the challenge. It was different from losing to Blaziken and Quilava because Lucario exceeded Typhlosion's power by a longshot and he was only glad that he could stand this long even without his foe using a quarter of its energy.

The jackal groaned as it didn't know how long it would be able to stand the flames from the long-range attack, but he had been in tougher situations before so he wasn't going to back down against a Typhlosion. Its eyes grew and began to go at full speed and dispersed the entire Overheat, finally hitting Typhlosion right in the gut.

Typhlosion's trainer's jaw dropped at this occurrence, while Lucario absorbed energy from Typhlosion that allowed it to recover from the Eruption and Overheat. The mysterious stranger's Pokémon dropped on the floor and watched as his towering opponent walked backwards and growled in pain.

"I think you're Typhlosion has had enough, I recommend you end this before he has to endure even more terrible pain," the owner of the Lucario recommended.

Drew threw his arm at, "As if, we're closer than ever to beating you and I just won't give up because Typhlosion is wailing in pain."

His foe looked up at the night sky, "You fool, and you obliviously have no concern for your Pokémon's well-being. That aura has left you in a state where you have no concern for Pokémon and I bet other people who revolve around you."

The coordinator ignored his remark, "Typhlosion use Lava Plume!"

Typhlosion had known how cruel his trainer had become since the previous night, but he never found the will to deny his orders because Drew had saved his life and he would everything in his ability to pay him back by being the most loyal and powerful Pokémon out there. The Volcano Pokémon saw a standing Lucario and then the figure in the black coat, who nodded at him as if saying to do what Drew says because in the Drew was his trainer and felt as though the man knew what he was feeling.

A mighty roar was released by Typhlosion that disturbed the whole forest, the Johto native got on four legs and ran for Lucario. "That's it!" Drew shouted and made a fist.

"Lucario destroy that Lava Plume with Dark Pulse," the trainer ordered.

Drew's Typhlosion had no way to retaliate when Dark Pulse obliterated the gaseous fire that aimed for Lucario, and the Dark Pulse penetrated through to it so then it also hit Typhlosion. The dark beam shot Typhlosion back against a tree, and Drew had an expression that only showed desperation.

"Typhlosion use the most powerful Eruption you have!" the Hoenn teen called out.

The mysterious man had a different tactic to counter it this time, "Use a combination of Double Team and Aura Sphere."

Lucario turned in to dozens and all formed spherical energy made from the power of aura. It glowed blue and stood out in the forest, then in simultaneous order they all shot at fiery stones that turned to dust, not a single one was left. The many Lucario stood at an exhausted Typhlosion; it was time to end this.

"Dragon Pulse," the unknown figure said.

At that moment, Drew had realized that he was shot down by Dragon Pulse as well. Was this the man responsible for it? This proves his theory since he would be the only person out here, he tried to kill him and now he would do the same.

Typhlosion stood helplessly as the barrage of Dragon Pulses hit him. It was truly over when the last of the dust had vanished to see a Typhlosion dropping on the ground like a stone.

"That's that," the mysterious person declared as Lucario turned back in to a single being.

"Not so fast, I'm not done with you. You'll pay for this!" Drew screamed with vengeance and was ready to release another Pokémon. His eyes were now pure black with not even a shade of any other color and his black aura even stood out from the darkness in the forest.

"Lucario stop him," the man gave a command.

Lucario saw this through the corner of his eye and before Drew could release another Pokémon he used ExtremeSpeed to stop him and appeared in front of Drew again, at that sudden moment he kicked him right in the neck and knocked the boy out. Drew like his Typhlosion dropped to the ground like a stone, his aura vanished and as he closed his eyes they were suddenly reverting back to green.

"Good job Lucario," the man thanked the jackal who accepted it proudly.

Lucario turned to a fainted Typhlosion, "The Typhlosion is just as arrogant as his trainer."

The man in black turned to him, "You know what they say, like trainer like Pokémon."

"You make a point there," the Lucario stated.

"Can you return it to its Pokeball," the man demanded.

"Right away," the jackal picked the Pokeball that belonged to Typhlosion. "Wait shouldn't we heal it first?" the Sinnoh native asked.

His master looked at Typhlosion and saw how badly beaten it was, "Yeah we should. Use Heal Pulse on it."

Lucario shook his head and approached the Volcano Pokémon; the jackal made a light orb and shot it out to Typhlosion. When Lucario did, the orb turned in to a wave of light sparkles that slowly healed the Typhlosion's wounds. The Aura Pokémon then returned it to its Pokeball.

The mysterious man's Pokémon returned to him and asked, "Do you want me to use Heal Pulse on the boy too?"

"No, not yet, I want to learn more about him through his memories. If you do that he'll wake up and go berserk again, I noticed that the angrier he got, the darkness in him got stronger, but why is he experiencing seen this and what are the reasons behind it? That is what I want to know," the man in the black coat stated.

"Very well," the Lucario said.

The man reached his hand out and touched Drew's forehead. A white aura began to encircle his arm as the memories of Drew started transferring to this man's head. In these memories he saw a brunette, a red-head, a professor, a boy with a headband, and a raven-haired boy with his Pikachu. He saw how there were many disputes between the raven-haired boy and him, he soon learned as to why. The deeper he got in the more he learned. Drew had fallen in love with the brunette and suspected that the raven-haired teen had too.

Drew's paranoia grew as this brunette and raven-haired boy got closer to each other. The brunette and he had come to Pallet Town, but Drew had come just to stop her from falling in love with this Ash. The coordinator had fallen in love with the brunette when they first met and that emotion grew more with every encounter, but he was paranoid about Ash. Arriving here in Pallet, made him more determined than ever to win her heart and put an end to Ash. This is where things got shocking for the man, he saw how the determination turned in to confidence and then in to arrogance. One day the brunette had asked him a request, which he was going to reject and almost break the girl's heart.

His own arrogance had turned against his own love and went to the beach for thinking, until he was attacked by something. The person shot out continuous Dragon Pulses and Drew was left powerless until this ghost or reaper entered his body. From there his body had been under possession and only earlier today did the darkness conquer him, and leave his love. Promises had been broken, hearts were broken, and the boy came here willingly because he had been searching for answers after being told to come to the Viridian Forest by this very same reaper.

Whenever something upset the teen his anger would turn to darkness, which is why it had already happened twice. "So it was out of paranoia, determination, arrogance, and love that he had become this. The darkness lurking that night must've sensed his troubled behavior and saw him as a victim."

Lucario began to speak, "Why'd he come to the Viridian Forest then?"

"A voice in his head had told him too and when I saved him from that fall after trying to catch Ho-oh he woke up in search of answers, this forest was his best lead. When those Dragon Pulses shot at him I think someone was expecting him here, that person was the one that attacked him when he was on his Flygon," the man spoke.

"How can we help him?" the jackal inquired.

"We can extract that darkness from his body," the mysterious person said.

"That's dangerous though, are you willing to risk carrying the burden of yet another helpless soul?" the Sinnoh native asked him.

"I've done it before and lived, when we get home I can always purify myself," the person said.

"Funny, but one of these days you might just lose your life for trying to dominate something that cannot be dominated," the Lucario spoke seriously.

"That may be true, but come on Lucario you know that we need to stay alive. There are people like Drew that need us and who knows, I might be able to free myself from the burden of others once I am done with my job," the man in the black coat stated.

"I hope that's the way things go, you're the last I've got my friend," the Aura Pokémon told him.

"Don't worry about it pal, now how about we get this guy back in to shape, at least now I know he's everything the way I imagined him to be. He needs to go back and fight for his lover even if it fails," the man said.

"Thought I'd never see you speak about love," the jackal laughed a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's use Heal Pulse on him. I can only take that darkness out of him if he has an awake mind and when he wakes up he'll want to get back at us so use Psychic to control him," the unknown figure stated.

Lucario nodded, and did the same process to Drew as Typhlosion. They wouldn't want to send him back with cuts and bruises. Drew's injures vanished with the Heal Pulse and suddenly woke up. His eyes were green again and the moment he saw the duo he was prepared to react hostilely until Lucario's eyes glowed and Drew started levitating.

"Put me down now, I don't care what you did," the coordinator tried to move, but the Psychic was too strong and the black essence sprouted again.

"Here we go," the man sighed, he reached his two hands and they began glowing yellow.

"What are you doing?" the green-haired boy got furious as he started glowing yellow.

The black and yellow encircled his body as the person put a lot of concentration in to this. Drew yelled helplessly as he was unable to move. The yellow and black substances resembled flames as they began to oppose each other over control of the body.

"Stop!" the teen screamed in pain.

Now no one listened to him and continued, "I SAID STOP IT!" the lime-haired teen's voice got deep and spoke like a Darkrai. His eyes turned red and his yells were like screeches.

"Finish it master," the Lucario told him through his telepathy.

"Right," the stranger said.

His arms began glowing brighter and so did Drew, the coordinator's yells were loud, possibly louder his Typhlosion's roar. "DARN YOU!" Drew spoke with the Darkrai tone and before he knew it, the black shadow launched itself from Drew's body to the sky above.

Drew dropped down to the ground the moment the yellow and black glows vanished; he was on the ground taking deep breaths. "What did you do to me?" the coordinator gasped.

"I freed you from the darkness that was within and I freed the egotistic person you once were, so you will never have to encounter this experience again," the man explained.

"I don't even know you though, why'd you do it?" the emerald-haired teen asked.

"I guess I just felt like it…well not exactly. I looked in to your memory," the male in the black coat spoke.

"You what, how?" the emerald-eyed male asked.

"It's a trick you learn from the abilities of aura," the mysterious man told him.

"How do you learn it?" the lime-eyed teen questioned.

"That secret stays with me," the man said seriously.

"Oh," the coordinator looked down on the ground. It would be polite if he respected the older person and not bother questioning the man about it so that's what he did.

"Anyway Drew, I freed you from that dark essence because I learned about the person you truly use to be before you came to Pallet Town. Arriving here, awakened a negative energy that was slowly consuming you because of your jealousy, arrogance, and anger towards Ash when he would be with the brunette girl you were interested in," the man in the black coat described everything to him.

Drew's eyes widened, he really did know what has been going on. They'd never met before and he already knew about Ash and him. "What makes you say I'm not still interested in her?" Drew questioned him when he said that he "he was interested in."

"You abandoned her Drew and Ash as well as her, might hate you for what you've done. You spilled secrets she didn't want people to know," the mysterious strange continued.

The man did make a point, all of this had been his fault in the end, but how did he end up with such disturbing effects though, "Do you how exactly, did I get this thing on me?"

"The day you went to the beach, there was someone or something lurking in the trees. It had sensed your dark attitude and wanted to manipulate it for its own intentions, from using hurting others to getting something that I have no knowledge of. When you were shot down from the sky on your Flygon that was not me, but another force, it's possible that you were expected here by someone, but ran in to me instead. I came here because I heard rumors of something occurring in Viridian Forest," the man explained.

"So that thing was after me because of what I was and it wanted to take me here for its own purposes," the LaRousse boy added things up.

"You got it; I suggest you be careful Drew. You never know what things you can find in the world," the older person warned him.

Drew looked at him and then wondered what he would do now, "What am I supposed to do now?"

Lucario intervened, "Fix your mistakes."

This guy was just full of surprises, Drew thought. "Your Lucario can speak telepathically?"

"Yeah, it's something that can be taught to Lucario, but only few have succeeded, and what he means to say is go back to Pallet Town," the man put his hand on Drew's shoulder.

Drew and Lucario looked at the man in black, "But sir is his friends really going to take him back?"

"I have no friends anymore, everything that had to do with friendship slipped from my hand the moment I walked in to the house to make a fake apology that didn't even come from my heart," the emerald-haired trainer told him.

"Drew, I know Arceus would give you a second chance at setting things right. It might take time before they can fully trust you and besides they saw that you weren't even yourself. That black aura did this to you; they should use logic to figure things out. Give it a shot, I can guarantee even Ash will respect you this time," the man in black explained.

"But…" the coordinator still had his doubts.

"But nothing, that isn't the Drew in saw in your memories prior to coming here. Go fight and don't give in, things will come out for the best. May will happy to just have you there, and whatever the result is Drew, it came out that way because Arceus has bigger plans for you. If Ash and May do end up together, promise me that'll you'll drop it and happily accept their relationship for the right reasons," the man told him rather sternly.

Drew was thinking about this, the man even knew about May. Could he really let things go if May picks Ash over him, would he stop himself from becoming the force that made him abandon her in the first place. He could drop times when he lost to May, especially when she beat him in the finals during the Johto Grand Festival. If he really loved May, he'd be happy if she was happy and he only wanted the best for her.

Ash…if that is May's choice than he can't stop their love, he'd be happy for her because she was happy and Ash was clearly a kind-hearted person that deserved to be with May, more than he did. As long as Ash could treat her right, Drew could welcome the couple. Just because of these thoughts though, didn't mean that it was all over. He would still try to demonstrate the love for May as best as he could and he wouldn't back down so easily, after all that's what made him Drew. The result was unknown for now, the future was a mystery, but he was ready for it, good or bad.

The coordinator raised his head, "I'll let it all be because I care about May's happiness and I think Ash could be just as great a person than I could be, possibly better because he never did anything to hurt her. The future is unknown, but whatever the outcome may be, I'll still be the same Drew you are seeing right now. I won't give up without a fight, but also won't let negative emotions cloud my judgment. I love May and all I want is the best for her, so whether it'd be Ash or me, I'll be fine with the result cause she'd end up in good hands anyway and that's all I ever really wanted for her."

"Those are strong words Drew, I expect you to follow them. I'm glad we met, but now it's time for us to part ways, I know you'll be a great man the next time we meet because the future is closer than it seems," the mysterious person began to wrap up his encounter with Drew.

"It was a pleasure Drew; you have a bright future with the path you are choosing now. Don't change it and keep training, I'd like to battle Typhlosion again," Lucario wrapped up the experience with Drew.

"Oh and don't' worry about healing Typhlosion, he'll be fine the moment you release him from his ball, trust me," the strange man also included.

"Thank you, you two I don't know where'd I'd be if I hadn't met you two. Let's meet again someday," the coordinator was sad to end the experience with the duo that opened his eyes once more. They made him realize so much in so little time; all he hoped for was that they would meet again someday.

Lucario and its trainer shook their heads, but suddenly an explosion was heard. Following that was a tremendous roar that put Typhlosion's own to shame. Lucario and its master quickly got in to battle stances, "Drat," the man in black said.

"What's going on?" the green-haired coordinator asked.

"Looks like we have company," the mysterious man said.

In that a moment a green flash, appeared and a Dragon Pulse aimed for Drew. "Drew watch out!" the person under the hood said.

Drew looked at the Dragon-type attack aiming for him and felt immobilized. Lucario suddenly leaped in front of him and shot an Aura Sphere to cancel it out.

"Get out of here now, it's too dangerous!" the man in the black coat demanded.

"But wait," the emerald-eyed teen said not wanting to leave his new friends like this.

"Go!" the man exclaimed viciously.

Drew had no choice, if it was as dangerous as he said it was then he couldn't disobey him. He turned around and began running, in the darkness among the trees illumination from a Dragon Pulse revealed the shadow of what looked like a dragon. It had three heads, but what could it be? Drew thought. A Dragon Pulse almost hit him and realized there was no time to think so he had to move fast.

The man in black called him, "Drew, this guy we'll protect you!"

The LaRousse resident faced him, "Who?"

"Keep running, it'll catch up with you," the man said and Drew nodded, then he quickly returned to running.

"Metagross, protect the green-haired boy," the man in black summoned his Pokeball to reveal the Hoenn Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon.

Metagross quickly revealed itself, with its blue body and four legs. It obeyed its trainer's command and started levitating at high velocity towards Drew.

When Drew looked to the side and saw Metagross he spoke, "Metagross huh? A Pseudo Pokémon is nearly unbeatable so we should be safe."

"Meta," the Steel/Psychic-type led the way.

Drew took one last glimpse of the pair behind him, he saw Lucario fighting and the trainer sending out commands. Too bad he didn't get a chance to ask for his name. Darn it, Drew was thinking in his head. He looked to the sides and saw shadows of multiple three-headed Pokémon. They shot a barrage of Dragon Pulse, but Metagross cancelled out each one with Shadow Ball, it was clearly a powerful Iron Leg Pokémon and it was fast when it came to countering as well as speed.

Metagross couldn't hold on forever though, a Dragon Pulse shot out from one unexpected spot and hit Drew. The coordinator flew to the ground from the attack, he had scrapes on his hands and his clothes had ripped. "Great…" the green-haired boy pounded the ground. Was this really it? Drew began to think about death. He had just gotten out of a dangerous state and now he was going to die like this, but he only hoped that death was a far more peaceful place than the living world.

"Even if I don't feel ready to die, I think I can accept it," the green-haired boy smiled and closed his eyes as he dropped his head on the dirt.

The mysterious enemy was closing in on Metagross, but there was one technique that could save them from this and it was a move very few of his kind can learn. Metagross got next to Drew and carried him with iron legs, then vanished in to thin air the moment the enemy had closed in, but they had been too late. The two had teleported themselves away from danger.


	25. May's Tricks

Chapter 25: Let It Be

"I don't understand why won't anyone let me go?" the brunette looked up at her three friends.

"Professor Oak said you couldn't go May, the reasons why are in already in your head," Misty told her May why she couldn't do this.

"He's right about not letting you go May; he wouldn't let any of us go for the same reason. We already experienced it and we barely came back alive, no one wants that happening to you," the male brunette told the female brunette.

"But…" the blue-eyed looked at the three.

"May, Drew is far away by now. If you go look for him any further you might just encounter the Pseudo Pokémon or worse. Your Pokémon and you will get hurt, none of us were able to beat them, and it cost Pikachu heavy injuries for trying to beat them," the raven-haired teen explained seriously.

Tracey, Professor Oak, Ash, Misty, Gary, and May were having a discussion on the dinner table over whether the kids should continue hunting down Drew's whereabouts or just let Professor Oak handle it. Almost everyone accepted the option, except for May. She wanted to know where Drew and she wished she could go look for him now. Professor Oak and Tracey thought the four of them could this discuss this over at the book room if they desired. The four of them thought it was for the best so that's what they did.

"Why do you want to go search for him May?" Ash asked her.

May looked sternly at him, "Because Ash, you were the one that convinced me that Drew was still my friend and that the only reason he blew off like that was because he was under someone else's control or was that all false?"

Ash stared at May and then at his friends, "No, it was all true."

"Drew's my friend Ash. If I went missing and acted like him, he'd still go after me. I'm gonna do the same," the brunette stated in a serious tone.

Her messy haired friend realized how persistent she was, she still cared about him. "What if you did find him May? He would probably blow you off," the boy with the hat responded.

"I'd still follow him, to the ends of the Earth. Just because I want my friend back," the Petalburg teen told them.

"What makes you think you can bring him back?" Gary questioned her.

"Drew and I have been friends for a long time. The bond we share is so strong that nothing can break it, our friendship means a lot to me and it means a lot to him too. If I try hard enough, I know I can bring the old Drew back," the sapphire-eyed girl explained her persistence.

Ash got slightly bothered by the way May had spoken about her friendship with Drew. Was their bond really that strong? Could she break him out of it? Friendship against evil worked before, Ash's friends had freed him from darkness inside his body. May's voice was among the voices that helped him escape it, there was possibility that it might work on Drew.

"Do you even know where he is? He could be anywhere in the Kanto Region," the auburn-eyed teen spoke to her.

"No, but I'll just search around the Kanto Region if I have to. I'm going to be there for Drew because that's what friends are for, to be there for one another," the brown-haired coordinator told him.

"May, it's too dangerous. What if you encountered Tyranitar, or Garchomp, Salamence, Dragonite, or even all four at once? There would be no one to help you because they are just too powerful and no one could even hear your cries for help," Misty commented on May's determination to find Drew.

May looked to the ground and then at Misty, "If Blaziken, Glaceon, or none of my other Pokémon are able to beat them and there's no to help me, than at least I died trying," the coordinator had said very intensely.

The trio in front of her gasped, was she willing to die for this boy? They all thought, Ash was getting really frustrated with her, how she could risk her life like that. "May, you have to understand that there are people who care about you. There's your family, friends and me…" the black-haired trainer told her.

"But how could I live with the thoughts of the danger Drew might've gotten in to. I don't care what the dangers would be, I just want my friend back!" the Hoenn girl raised her voice.

"Drew's gone!" Ash spat at his Hoenn native.

May began to form tears in her eyes. She turned as red as her blouse and shouted, "I hate you Ash Ketchum!"

The brunette stormed out of the room, pushing Ash and Gary out of the way. She wanted to get away from the lab and away from him, she needed a solution to all this.

Ash was wide-eyed at what was going on, May pushed him aside and ran as fast he could. "May, wait! I didn't mean to!" the teen reached his arm out and yelled at her to stop.

His Hoenn friend ignored him, and could hear a door slam open, then sounds of hard running on the cement stairs. She was gone in a flash, leaving everyone in the room awestruck. Ash's eyes were in despair, and turned to Misty and Gary who were just shocked by May's actions.

How could this happen? Ash thought this was his entire fault. He should've stopped Drew when he had the chance, then none of this would've happened. From the moment they went to the beach to the point where May, herself had stormed out of here.

He lowered his hat, and started trembling. Tears formed in his eyes, then began streaming down his face. Professor Oak and Tracey ran down, hearing the commotion from upstairs. Wondering what happened, they saw a distressed Ash with a saddened Misty and Gary. Gary had never seen Ash so down like this, and Misty could only imagine how horrible he must've been feeling about this.

Misty and Gary put their arms on Ash's shoulders, "Ash, it isn't your fault. May, needed to think this out. She hasn't left us; her thoughts were just clouding her judgment,"

"Cheer up Ashy boy, things always repairs themselves in the end," the brunette had an assuring smile, something he rarely did.

"I just don't know…What if she left to go run as fast as she could to get away from here and search for Drew. It's my fault, I was too hard on her," the younger Pallet teen murmured.

"Gary, what happened?" the professor asked him.

Gary approached his grandpa and explained to him in a low voice, "Ash and May had an argument, Ash tried to tell her it was too dangerous to May got persistent and in the led to an argument between the two. May, left in a rush after she had enough."

"That does sound terrible, nothing hurts more than losing a loved one," the assistant rubbed his chin.

Tracey and Gary looked at the older man, their expressions wrote "no duh!"

Ash could only think about how this beats any other terrible day he's had by a longshot. A lot of friends were disappearing or getting hurt, May lost Drew, and Pikachu got hurt, while May had abandoned Ash.

"What now Misty, one friend left me and I can't be with the other for some days," the troubled teen looked at her with eyes of despair.

Misty never had an experience with Ash like this before. Never, not even since the day they met, her friend was crashing down like a torpedo that could explode any second. She couldn't tell Ash that it was his fault, that he been a jerk by telling her that. His patience had run low when she kept persisting about going with this plan, she would even risk her life. The gym leader had to admit though; she felt her patience with the brunette running low because her attitude, but she wasn't the first friend who would've done the same.

"You know Ash; I've met someone else who is a lot like May in the past," the red-head spoke to him, Gary then intervened in the conversation.

The brunette walked next to them and gave a cunning smile at Misty, "Come to think of it, I have met someone like that too."

"Who might those people be," the boy spoke in a depressing tone.

"You Ash," the red-haired gym leader giggled.

Ash escaped the sadness for a second and laughed a little. Come to think of it, Ash was no different from May. He always risked his life to save any of friends; he had saved May when she was hanging on to a branch to prevent herself from falling deep down. When Pikachu was in danger, he had also put his life on the line for his best pal; come to think of it he was always in danger when saving a friend, a Pokémon, or the world for that matter, but that's what made him memorable. His determination to save anyone, especially his friends, made him one of a kind.

"I guess you make a point there," the teen replied.

"You've been in situations worse than this one and I don't know how, but you always come out alive," the water gym leader smiled.

"She's right Ash, that's just one more thing May and you have in common," Gary chuckled at his remark.

"Ash, I know May is important to you and she's important to all of us as well. She shouldn't have gotten and far, and I doubt there any possibilities that searching for her is dangerous so can you go look for her? No one wants to see May hurt," Professor Oak implied to the young man.

"Do you guys really think I can do this?" Ash looked at all his friends.

"Of course you can Ash, you're May's best friend," the Water-type gym leader encouraged him.

"May be even more," the brown-haired young Oak gave a crafty smile. Ash blushed slightly under his hat.

He had to do this; it was the only way of stopping May from doing something reckless like he would. There was no way he'd let a friend like May slip by him, she was one of a kind in his belief.

"I'll go look for her," the Ketchum boy's face assured them.

"Where should we meet?" the gym leader asked him.

"At my house, Professor Oak we'll call you if we find May and take good care of Pikachu," the raven-haired male remarked.

Professor Oak shook his head, "I'll take good care of Pikachu, Ash and please do."

"Good luck Ash," Tracey wished his friend luck.

"Thanks guys," the teen nodded and ran in a rush to search for May, he wanted to make sure she didn't get too far.

Professor Oak and Tracey then turned to the duo in front of him, "Gary will you be sleeping here in the lab tonight?" Oak questioned his grandson.

"Yeah, this is where my grandpa lives," the younger Oak replied to the older Oak.

"Very good, we have a spare room upstairs. Misty will you be staying longer or is it time for you to leave?" the gray-haired man asked the gym leader.

"I think, I should I go. It's already dark and I'm sure Ash's mom will be expecting us," the red-head told him.

Professor Oak nodded and just when he was about to speak, Gary interfered, "Hold it; you don't expect to go out alone at this hour do you?"

"Why not? I've done this sort of thing alone before," the gym leader explained.

"Yeah, but lots of crazy stuff have been going on lately. What if those Pseudo Legendary Pokémon attack you again? I think I should take you there just in case," the brunette suggested to the red-head.

Misty was a bit surprised at his offering, but he did make a point and it'd be best if she went out with a partner, especially if it was Gary. After all, the boy had wits and strength not to mention the fact that he was cute. That instant Misty wanted to slap herself for saying, that she's been all wacky lately too. She just thought Gary was a good partner for his skill in a lot of things.

"Ummm, sure," the Cerulean girl accepted.

"Alright then, I'll be back Tracey and grandpa," the brunette said as he started walking to the door with Misty.

"Bye Misty," the boy in the headband said farewell.

"So long Misty," Professor Oak stated his farewell.

"Bye you two," the red-head replied back as she walked out with Gary.

The two were walking down the cement stairs, "You really think Ash can get May's head straight?" Gary asked his friend.

"Yeah, I've never really doubted Ash's ability to comfort friends even though he might seem kind of lost at times," the water user her arms behind her back as they continued walking.

"Good one, but Ash is our friend and I think he knows what he's doing even though he is reckless most of the time," Gary Oak expressed his thoughts on his rival.

Misty nodded and the two kept walking, they only spoke about the beloved Ash Ketchum the whole way. These two shared the trait for making fun of the younger teen, but like any other one of Ash's friends, they cared about him deeply.

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on," the raven-haired trainer looked around desperately for his friend.<p>

Ash rushed through various different streets, but they were all empty considering the fact that it was nighttime. This night felt different from others though, it felt as though he was in a living nightmare. May had disappeared and his anxiety started to make him fear the worst. This had all begun with the rivalry between Drew and now that he was gone that also collapsed. He wondered if Drew was suffering from guilt or the darkness inside him, Ash shook this off his mind. Thinking about his love rival made him feel uncomfortable as though he could feel Drew's pain, since he had been through the same in the past.

Anxious behavior was boiling him alive as the street lights only showed no signs of people in Pallet Town, "May, where could you have gone off to."

If Pikachu were here, he could locate her much easier than he could, Ash thought about his electric pal. After running, for almost half an hour he came to the outskirts of Pallet Town, and was the only place he hadn't checked yet.

"I could've at least brought another Pokémon," Ash grinded his teeth as he saw a bunch of empty plains with trees overhead.

His head started to jumble up with many fears, from May getting lost, May getting hurt by Pseudo Pokémon, or May actually going out to look for Drew. "May, I'm sorry…" the sad young man looked at the dark fields and thought about how he had failed May.

Every step he took, led him nowhere near May, in the end she deserved someone better. He wasn't able to comfort her and he couldn't express his true feelings, he had failed her. If May really did go after Drew and if she really could free him, then he hoped that Drew would be a much better companion than he could ever be. Discouraging someone is a step back from what they intend, telling May, Drew was gone was his mistake.

"That's not how you support a friend; I failed my role as one. Drew, if you can hear me, please go back to her and even if I hate you now, for everything that you did, just give May the best," the raven-haired teen walked around the fields before getting knocked out.

"Ash, you have to stop her. She needs someone to really comfort her, no one but you can really do that. Even if you doubt heavily about it," a voice called out.

"Huh?" the black-haired boy looked around in an empty black space.

"I'm telling you this as a message, Wake up, find her, and comfort her," a man in a black coat showed himself.

Ash took a step back as this figure revealed himself, "Who are you?"

The man in black looked at him and began to take his hood off. It showed green hair emerging from the hood that had been covering him and green eyes illuminated in the darkness.

Ash's eyes widened before waking up and found himself still on the field. "What happened? What was that about?"

The Pallet teen only remembered falling to the grass, then being in a dark place where a voice had told him what to do. When the man in black revealed himself, the shock woke Ash up. That man's orders though, could it be what he really wanted?

"Never mind that, it was a dream. I just wonder how long I've been out cold," the teen searched around the fields, "I gotta keep looking for May."

Ash walked around the grass for a few minutes. He had no thoughts, it was best not to get distracted, and then he saw some colors standing out on this dark night. "Could it be?" He began running to the spot and as he got closer, the figure became visible and showed a girl sitting down, admiring the night sky.

"May!" the black-haired male called out with a smile on his face.

"Huh?" the brunette turned around realized who it was.

It's him, wonder what he has to say for himself, thoughts of forgiveness ran in May's head. "What are you doing here Ash?" the sapphire-eyed girl looked at him.

"Everyone was worried about you, especially me," the auburn-eyed trainer explained.

"Well, you didn't because I was here the whole time and didn't leave anywhere," the brunette spat at him.

"We thought you would be too determined to rescue Drew and go off in a hurry without thinking about anything," Ash told her about what he had expected.

May, looked at the boy's warming eyes. She couldn't stay mad at him. All he did was look out for her and make sure she was safe. How could she mad about a boy who just wanted to see her safe and sound, she stared at the grass below her, then sighed.

Ash gazed at her and began to speak, "May I am really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said that about Drew, you care about him because he's your friend and to be honest I would've done the same if I were you. I only said that because I got frustrated and didn't want to see you end up like Pikachu."

His Hoenn companion grabbed his hand, "No Ash, I'm sorry. I should have known that you only wanted to see me safe and sound, after getting one friend injured today, you didn't want that to happen to anyone else. I should've known better, you were just looking out for and I'm really sorry about saying that I hate you."

"It's alright I know you didn't mean it," the boy rubbed May's hand with his thumb.

May only looked at him and smiled a tad bit of red appearing on her face. They stared at each other's eyes for some seconds and got lost in them, they were a light in the darkness. Ash then began to lean forward and so did May, their faces were slowly getting closer to each other, their hearts began to try to pound out of their chests, the blood inside them was heating up to extreme levels. Not only did his hand feel warm on hers, but it was enough to make her melt.

Their breathing was felt against each other and Ash began to close his eyes, May was just about to do the same until someone's voice said "Stop May!"

She quickly pulled back and Ash then opened his eyes to see May looking around. His disappointment reached a whole new level when what almost was came to a halt. "What's wrong May?" the Pallet native asked.

"I thought I heard someone speak," the brunette told him.

"Oh, who did it sound like?" the boy was expecting the name of a certain LaRousse coordinator.

"Not a voice I recognized, I might've imagined it," the brunette lied about the voice. She could easily identify it as Drew, but she couldn't determine whether she really heard his voice or she imagined it. She concluded that it was just her mind playing tricks on her, since Ash was unable to hear it.

"Oh," the trainer said. Should he tell him about his strange, short dream he had earlier? It would be best not to, they had heard enough about him for one day and it was best to end it for today. Still though, how could he just knock out of nowhere and dream about something like that, it's something you don't experience every day.

"I'm confused Ash," the brown-haired girl said out of nowhere.

Ash turned to her, "Why do you say that May?"

"Because, Drew could be anywhere and up to anything right now, or he could be in danger and no one is there to save him. I'm worried about him, but I can't leave you guys worrying about either, it's hard to decide," the brunette explained her confusion.

She wasn't going to get this off her back until a solution to it came up. Ash didn't want to see May constantly worrying about her rival and going to extreme emotional levels that are provoked by her worries. There was only one thing to tell her.

He let out a deep breath, "Tell you what May, I think we might just go after Drew."

May's eyes began glistening, "Ash do you really mean that? You want to go look after Drew!"

"Well I still have to think it over, but I want to see you happy again and I think finding Drew is the best way to do it," the Kanto boy said to her.

May hugged Ash, he may not have given her a definite answer, but at least he volunteered to help her look for her friend, despite their differences, "Thank you Ash!"

Ash could only laugh, May was hugging him, but deep inside he knew he was going to regret this, but he was doing it for May. He cared about her happiness and that's all he wanted to see her out of her, happiness.

"You really are one of a kind Ash, thank you again," the brunette giggled and let go of him.

"What are friends for? Now come on, everybody must be worried about you. We've all had a rough day," the black-haired teen reached his hand out to pull May up.

May smiled at him and was lifted by Ash, "Right."

The two began walking as the night's stars lightened their way. It may be one problem after another, but they always had a solution to them, the duo thought. Ash wondered what May had been doing alone on the hills this whole time though.

"Hey May, what were you doing on the hill anyway?" the messy haired trainer asked her.

"Well I was just thinking about everything that happened and hoped for a solution. I was almost there for an hour and then I fell asleep halfway," the brunette stated to him.

Ash quickly grasped her last words, she fell asleep too? "Did you dream about anything?" the boy in the Sinnoh attire asked her.

"Yeah, but it was a strange one. There was a voice telling me that "he" was the right one, then it went on to tell that it was best to drop all this and be with the chosen one. I didn't even choose one yet so how can I know who that might, or who the right one is. After that, I saw an image of Drew walking away, I called him, but he wouldn't turn around the first few times, but when he finally his eyes were black. That's when I woke up and sometime later you showed up," the brown-haired Petalburg resident explained.

"That's strange," the raven-haired teen thought. He dreamt about a voice too, except there was a man in a black coat in his and when showed himself, he was shocked at who it was and woke up. He thought it was still best not to tell May though, it might just make her desire seeing Drew again more. What could her dream mean though, when that voice said to be with the chosen one, was it really speaking about him since he was called the "Chosen One" in the past or really the one May has already chosen in her mind, but doesn't know it.

These riddles and dreams were going to scramble his head if he thought about it any further so it was best to just drop it. They were walking on the streets of Pallet Town and were almost home, suddenly the wind made a paper fly and hit Ash's face.

The paper pushed against Ash's face, "I can't see!"

May started giggling, "Ash, pull that paper, off your face, you look funny."

Ash walked around like a dizzy person and almost bumped in to a trash can, which fell over. He had a bit of a hard time trying to pull it off since the wind kept pushing it against him. He was groaning and pulling the paper, when the wind lowered its force a bit the paper was off Ash's face.

"Finally!" the raven-haired trainer cheered as he got the annoying paper off him.

"The wind was a bit strong today, wasn't it," the Hoenn coordinator thought.

"Tell me about it, I don't I've ever had a hard time pulling paper off my face," Ash told his Hoenn friend.

"What does it say anyway?" the girl with the green bandana questioned him.

"Let's see," the two teens analyzed the paper. It showed a Ferris Wheel, a roller coaster in the background, merry-go –rounds, and much more.

"Hey, the carnival is coming to town," the brunette's eyes shined.

"Yeah, the Maple Carnival, it gets here to Pallet Town tomorrow," the black-haired teen read the paper.

"Oh Ash, can we please go!" the brown-haired coordinator begged him like a child.

"May, you know we have to train," the auburn-eyed teen stared at her.

"But it's the carnival. It'll be so much fun; can't we get at least a day off? Come on!" the young brunette kept on begging like a five-year-old.

Ash sighed, "Sorry May, but don't worry I'll make it up to you with something better."

May was disappointed when she heard that they weren't going to go, but she gained interest again the moment Ash promised of something even better than that. "Really, what is it?" the brown-haired girl questioned impatiently.

"Can't tell you, it's a secret, I'll show you tomorrow," the black-haired teen told her.

"Awww, I hate it when you keep me in the dark," the brunette pouted and crossed her arms.

"Hey, cheer up. It'll be more interesting if you don't know," the auburn-eyed teen winked at her.

"Fine, but it better be worth the anticipation," the Petalburg native changed her pouty expression in to a more cheerful one, where she winked at him as well.

The two friends talked and laughed until they arrived in the Ketchum Residence. They found Delia and Misty talking on the sofa, from the look on their faces they seemed somewhat tired.

"Hey sweetie, oh and hello May," the mother greeted the two teens.

"Hi Delia," the brunette saluted.

"Hey mom, sorry we're late," the son apologized.

"Oh don't worry son, Misty told me everything and I can completely understand," the Pallet mom spoke with assurance and joy. She then walked to the video phone for some call, Ash assumed.

Ash faced Misty, "You told her everything since the battle?"

"Yeah, she can't be kept in the dark about this sort of stuff, besides she'd notice that Drew is missing," the gym leader told him.

"What'd she say?" the raven-haired Pallet resident asked.

"She said that Professor Oak would find Drew and that she only hoped for a nice end. If you ask me Ash, your mom isn't as oblivious as she looks," the water user told him.

"I know, but even after hearing all that, I'm surprised she can still be so joyous," the child gave his opinion.

"Seeing May and you come back together is something assuring to all of us Ash, I told your mom to call Professor Oak once you came back to update him the news on May," the water gym leader told him.

"Hey Misty, I'm sorry I walked out on you guys like that," the brunette greeted and apologized.

"It's okay May, I'm just glad Ash and you are still friends, and that you're safe and sound," the red-head told her.

"You know, I think it's getting late, I'll be heading upstairs to sleep," May yawned and walked upstairs.

"Night May," Ash told her, but she had already left.

"So how'd you manage to fix everything this time Ash?" the red-haired teen put her arms on her hips.

Ash knew she'd have to tell her about the Drew search party, so here goes, "We apologized and she realized how stubborn she was being, but I couldn't stop her from thinking about searching for Drew until…"

"Until what," Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Until I told her that I'd help her search for Drew," the black-haired teen said a bit afraid of Misty's reaction.

"You wha…" the red-head was about to shout before Ash covered her mouth.

"Sssshh, no one can know except the three of us," Ash whispered in her ear while covering her mouth.

The moment he let go, he knew he would regret and at that moment Misty hit him upside the head with the expression only a demonic figure would have. Ash tried not to cry and rubbed the back of his head, a tear on the corner of his eye.

"Don't ever do that out of nowhere to me again," the Cerulean Gym Leader demanded.

"I'm sorry," the boy let a tear drop from his cheek as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So what were you saying, why did you tell her that?" the red-head tried to control her outrage.

"Because I didn't want to see her worry so much because of him and I wanted to see her happy, so that was the only way to calm her down, I told her I would still need some time to think it over," the boy with the hat told her.

"That was a bit rash, but sweet. Are you willing to risk everything just to make May happy Ash?" Misty questioned him sternly.

"I know it was rash and that's why I need Misty. I hate seeing my friend's all gloomy, because then it brings me down. If May is happy, then I'm happy and I'm willing to do anything for my friends," Ash described the background as to why he was doing this.

"Awww, Ash you look like you're learning something after all and that's right, thanks for the reminder," Misty stated to him.

"Yup," the boy nodded with a face hiding something.

"There's something you still aren't telling me correct?" the gym leader crossed her arms.

Ash needed some quick opinion about this so his only resort was Misty, "Ok, well May and I….almost….kissed."

Misty fell over at the news; this was something she really hadn't expected. She was about to yell it out, but she didn't want Ash covering her mouth again. "No way, how? Tell me everything."

"Well, when we were talking, we just ended up staring at each other and almost kissed until May told me she heard a voice. I didn't hear anything and I asked what she heard. She told me she didn't recognize the voice, but then we acted as if what happened seconds ago never occurred," the messy haired trainer told her.

"A voice, hmmm, wonder if there's anything behind it. All I can tell you though Ash that you're getting cut out for ya," the red-head told him.

"Yeah…" the trainer just stared at her.

"I'm going to sleep now, oh and since Drew's gone you can sleep on a bed again. Night Ash," the gym leader told him.

"Night Misty," the trainer told her.

Delia came back from the kitchen, ready to sleep herself. "Ok Ash, since no one is going to use the living room bed, then you can sleep on it. Oh, one more thing, Pikachu is going to recover quick son, sweet dreams."

"Thanks mom, night," the teen said goodnight to his mother as he changed in the living room since there was no one there to really see him.

He thought about how this would be the first time in a long time since he slept without his best buddy. The only thing he wished right now was for him to make a quick recovery, his whole felt long and stressful. He had battled Pseudo Pokémon, seen Drew's dark colors, almost lose one of his friends, and get one injured, but that was the past and now he could fall asleep, calmly. There was one thing he had in mind for tomorrow, and it what he solely looked forward to in tomorrow because it'd be something he had never done before.

However, there was a still match with Gary he could look forward too. Today might have seemed weak, but tomorrow looked like it was full of excitement and Ash would let none of it fall. He slowly went in to his bed and turned off the lights, after some days it felt good sleeping on one again, but he felt as though this would only be temporary until they found Drew again, which he was certain about finding, unless the LaRousse native returned himself. If they did find him, Ash only wished for the best in that experience.

There was still so much going on in his head he was unable to fall asleep, it seemed as he wouldn't be able to sleep the whole night. There was just too much excitement filled in him to fall asleep, suddenly he heard some very quiet footsteps and could see a shadow of someone slowly approaching him.

Who's doing that? Ash got tense as he decided to stay still. He could feel as though the shadow was walking closer to him for something, he nearly jumped off his skin when he found the shadow next to his bed though, but now was not the time to be a coward; he needed to find out who this was, is it possible that his was the very same person that haunted Drew, Ash made assumptions.

The shadow stood still like a statue and Ash found it very creepy, "Who are you?" the raven-haired trainer spoke gently yet aggressively, trying to avoid commotion.

"Oh gosh, relax Ash it's just me," the person got closer and stood out from the darkness.

"May?" the trainer raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," the girl nodded.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping with Misty?" the trainer asked starting to panic a bit.

"Since Pikachu wasn't here, I thought you might enjoy some company and Misty said I could come down here if I wanted to," the brunette explained to him.

"But the bed on slept on while Drew was here isn't setup and I don't even know where it is," the raven-haired teen got a little more nervous by the second.

"Who said I was going to sleep on the floor?" the sapphire-eyed girl questioned.

"What do you mean?" the auburn-eyed boy gulped.

"I'm going to sleep with you silly," the Petalburg girl giggled.

"What? Why? How? When?" the boy babbled uncontrollably.

"Oh Ash, it's not like I'm gonna do anything bad. I just felt bad that you were going to sleep down here all alone," the coordinator explained.

"Yeah, but I've never shared a bed with a girl before," the trainer told her.

"So, this will prepare for a time when you'll need to do this, like when you get married," the girl told him.

"But what if we get caught, my mom doesn't like that sort of stuff, that's one thing she can be strict on," Ash tried to tell her.

"Calm down Ash, if she says something I'll just put all the blame on myself and I really do feel bad that you're sleeping alone," the Hoenn coordinator told the Kanto trainer.

"Really? You'd take all the blame?" the dark-haired teen asked her.

"Yeah, no worries, now here I come," the coordinator got in to Ash's bed.

The boy's heart was pounding, primarily because he had never done something like this before. What made him even more alert is that the bed could barely fit two people so the two of them were pressed against each other.

"Now is this so bad?" the brunette asked him as she put herself next to him.

"Yes," the messy haired teen said.

"Oh Ash, go to sleep," May giggled and covered herself as she began to sleep.

"Right," Ash said as he covered himself and began to sleep.

May's back was facing Ash, and all Ash could think about was how awkward this was for him. Why wasn't May as tense as him? Ultimately, though he felt as though he should just drop it and go to sleep, it's been a long day. After half an hour later, Ash had fallen asleep, but May hadn't. She found it odd to be sleeping with Ash too, but she didn't want him to be alone and this was the best the way she could show how much she cared, but there was more to it.

She came down here because she didn't just feel sympathy towards Ash, but because she wanted to be with Ash. He had comforted her all day and now she wanted to be with him for some reason, as if her heart or mind had ordered it. She turned to face Ash, who had completely fallen asleep.

May giggled and got closer to him, he was warm, warmer than the blanket. May then felt tempted to get near him, and when she got close enough to him, she put her hand and head on his chest. She smiled and felt warm, she felt safe next to Ash, so close, and hid her face in his chest. Then Ash wrapped his arms around May's waist and that's when she got a bit wide-eyed. Ash had never held her like this before, but for some reason she enjoyed it. It made her feel warmer and safer, then put her arms around him to as they both ended up embracing each other.

"Night Ash," May smiled and held him like a teddy bear.

"Night Pikachu," Ash moaned.

May giggled, "Oh Ash."

That was when she quickly started falling asleep and the two fell asleep in each other's arms with May lying her head on Ash's chest and they spent the night peacefully.


	26. Ash vs Gary

Chapter 26: Don't Stop Me Now

"Garchomp has fainted, meaning the new Sinnoh League Champion is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the judge announced as the whole crowd cheered his name.

"Alright we did it!" the new champion celebrated.

Cynthia walked towards him with a satisfied look on her face, "Well done Ash, I know you'll be Sinnoh's greatest champion ever. I want you to take this."

Ash received a badge from her that was made out of platinum and glistened in the sun. "What's this?" the auburn-eyed trainer asked the blonde.

"It's a symbol that proves that you have or are in the position of Sinnoh League Champion, it's one of its kind, and I hope you take good care of it," the former Sinnoh League Champion grinned at him.

"Look Pikachu we got the Sinnoh League Champ's symbol!" the happy Kanto trainer made it shine and sparkle on the battlefield.

"Pikachu!" the yellow mouse leaped in to his arms.

"Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash!" everyone on the stadium yelled his name including his friends Dawn and Brock.

"We finally did it Pikachu," the teen held his friend tightly and petted him, his fur felt soft, and warm. This was the greatest day of his life and nothing could bring it out of him, until he felt something poking him.

Ash felt someone being poked in the chest and heard someone saying Ash repeatedly. He slowly opened his eyes and slowly examined the place; he was in the living room in his Pallet home. Then he looked down and saw someone.

"Ash, I appreciate all the hugging, but I'm getting of kind tight," the brunette smiled sheepishly.

May's friend looked at what was going on, one of his arms was on May's hips and the other wrapped her back. He was way too close and may be close enough to make people think they were up to something.

"May!" Ash's eyes widened as he grew startled by the scene and provoked him to fall off the bed.

"Ash!" the Petalburg girl looked down from the bed to find Ash rubbing his head, the bed was too small for him to move around so anxiously like that.

"Morning sleepyhead," the brown-haired teen giggled at her goofy Kanto friend.

"Morning May," the raven-haired trainer greeted with a smile, trying to hide the pain from the fall.

"Mind explaining what you were dreaming about?" the coordinator asked him since Ash wouldn't dare to hold a girl so close to him if he was completely awake.

"I was dreaming about becoming the Sinnoh League Champion, people were screaming my name, and I was thanking Pikachu for his hard work," the Pallet teen explained.

"That explains why you were petting, playing with my hair and holding me so tight," the brown-haired female grinned.

"Is that what woke you up? Sorry," the trainer laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it Ash," the Hoenn native grinned after all it did make her feel comfortable, but then he tightened his hold.

"What time is it anyway?" the Kanto trainer asked her.

"According to the time, it's about 8:30 am, I thought your mom would be awake by now," the brunette had expected.

"May be she slept later than all of us," Ash had assumed.

"What's the commotion you guys?" a red-head walked down the stairs, yawning.

"Misty!" the two stated simultaneously.

"What's up guys, sleep well?" the gym leader asked.

"Well we were, until Ash fell off the bed," May giggled.

Misty looked to the ground and saw Ash lying there, the gym leader lowered her head, "That explains the bang I heard, but how?"

"Ash was dreaming about beating the Sinnoh Champion and he thought was Pikachu, who was holding and I just felt so tightened I thought I should wake him up. When he saw how he was holding, he got startled," the coordinator described the occurrence to her female Kanto friend.

The gym leader raised her eyebrows, Ash must've been holding her as if he didn't want to let go, "You guys didn't try anything sneaky last night did you?"

Ash and May's faces blushed red with embarrassment at what their friend just commented, knowing what she meant, "No!" The pair retorted at the same time.

"Just making sure," the water user winked and giggled.

May and Ash shook off the comment, then moved on to another topic. "Hey Misty, did my mom wake up?"

"No, but she's a heavy sleeper. I don't know she manages to wake up so early yet can't hear you fall off your bed like that," the Cerulean resident stated.

"Who knows what time she might wake up, she might've slept late last night, but since that's the case then we'll have to make breakfast ourselves," the brunette suggested to the others.

"But I don't know how to cook," the messy haired boy told the two of them.

"We'll teach you," the brown-haired coordinator told him.

"Come on guys," the gym leader said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Ok if you say so," Ash said with an expression that wrote 'don't say I didn't warn you' all over it.

The trio walked in to the kitchen and Misty was in charge of this operation, "Ok May you'll make the bacon, Ash will make the scrambled eggs, and I'll make some pancakes. Is everyone ok with that?" the gym leader questioned.

Ash and May nodded sideways. "Alright then let's start" the red-head smirked and got her ingredients.

May got all of the stuff she would need and Ash figured he'd need some eggs. He got some out of the fridge and put them on a frying pan, he put the frying pan on top of the place where you fry foods. He quickly turned up the heat and just let the eggs sit there, assuming that it should turn in to scrambled eggs with fire underneath.

His Hoenn companion quickly noticed and face palmed herself. He should only be glad that Misty wasn't the one to see him, "Ash that's not how you make scrambled eggs."

"What? Then how?" the auburn-eyed teen questioned her.

"You're supposed to crack open the eggs first and then place them on the frying pan, like this," the Petalburg resident cracked the shell and the egg emerged, it quickly fell on to the frying pan.

"Oh ok, but I told you I was bad at cooking," the black-haired teen looked her.

"You'll get it down, now I have to get back to making that bacon," May told him as he shook his head and only looked at May walk away, what would he do without her?

Ash cracked one egg's shell and repeated the process. He let the eggs fry in the frying pan as just stood there and watched it fry; this was something he had never really done before so he lacked any knowledge of it. However, he did regret not asking Brock on how to learn to cook as well as he did.

"Ash, you're not just supposed to let the eggs just sit there and burn," the red-head told him rather sternly.

"Misty, I said I wasn't going to be able to cook," the raven-haired boy sighed.

The gym leader wouldn't yell at the boy for not knowing how to cook so she just gave him a break; however she could lighten the mood up by doing something fun, she woke up rather energetic this morning so she wanted something that made the morning feel alive.

"Hey Ash," the red-head called out.

"Yeah?" the black-haired teen asked.

"Heads up!" the red-head warned as she threw an egg.

"Huh?" the teen avoided the egg and hit May.

"What was that for Misty?" the auburn-eyed teen frowned.

"I thought we could have some fun while cooking," the red-haired teen laughed.

"But…" the boy tried to explain before he was interrupted by a flying egg that came from behind and hit him right in the head.

"May why'd you do that for?" the Pallet trainer looked at her.

"Misty and I already planned this out while you were making eggs, I thought she would manage to hit you, but I was wrong and now I want payback," the brunette smiled deviously and threw an egg that hit Misty right in the kisser.

"Oh May, you're so going to get it," the red-haired gym leader smiled cunningly and threw an egg, but it hit Ash right in his face.

"Ok, guys this time it's war," Ash smiled slyly and threw two eggs at both eggs.

May was hit on her shoulder while Misty dodged it, and hit the wall instead. This was going to get worse before it would get any better.

"Ash!" the Petalburg female screamed and threw an egg swiftly.

"No you don't," Ash laughed and bent down then threw an egg that hit May's leg.

"Darn you," the blue-eyed girl stomped and reached for more eggs.

"Gotcha," the auburn-eyed teen laughed, but was put to silence when Misty hit Ash in the forehead with yet another egg.

"You're going to pay for that Misty," the black-haired teen threw a bunch of eggs from a carton on the table.

"Ah!" the gym leader yelled as Ash hit her all over.

Misty picked up some bacon and started throwing them at eggs; the red-head was covered in egg yolk. "Bacon now too? It's on Misty."

When Ash prepared to avoid the charging bacon, he saw May throw some eggs from another direction and before he could think of something the eggs and bacon hit its mark. Ash was no covered in a large amount of egg yolk with bacon as well.

"That's one heck of breakfast," the brunette giggled.

"Very funny, May but here comes my shot and prepared to throw his egg like he could throw a Pokeball," the teen grabbed an egg and pulled his arm back.

"Stop this instant, young man!" a voice called out and made him stop in fear.

Misty and May also grew alert, they found Delia standing at the kitchen door, tapping her foot on the floor. She had a frown on her face, "What is going?" the usually cool mother asked seriously.

The trio was speechless; they only looked around the kitchen and saw how the place ended up being covered in egg shells, egg yolk, and bacon. This doesn't look good, Ash thought as he saw how messy his kitchen was. He had never seen the place as messy as it was now.

"Well, what do you kids have to say for yourself?" Ash's mother questioned sternly.

"We're sorry," the three teens lowered their heads in apology, knowing that they have disappointed the adult.

"I'm just sorry that I didn't wake up in time and prevent this, but it looks like deciding to sleep a bit more showed me that this would be an outcome. I'm deeply disappointed in you three," Delia spoke in a stern tone and hoped that the teens would learn from their mistakes.

She then began to smile and then giggle when she saw how the trio left their heads hanging in disappointment. When they heard Delia laughing, they looked at her strangely. She was mad a second ago and now she's laughing, the trio thought.

"Oh kids, I just wanted to see how regretful you can get. I know I can't stop kids from having fun after all, it's only natural for them to behave like this these days," the older female laughed and looked at them.

Ash, May, and Misty still appeared puzzled and then Ash began to speak, "Wait so you aren't mad?"

"No Ash, I know you guys were just trying to have fun. I'm sorry that I didn't wake up earlier to make you guys breakfast. It seems like you three tried that, but it ended up in games," the joyful mother smiled at them.

The three teens formed smiling, seeing that Delia wasn't truly mad. "Delia, this is my fault. I started the egg battle and it got carried away," the red-head apologized to her.

"I'm sorry too, I also planned it out with May, Ash was the victim here," May apologized for her actions.

"It doesn't matter who started it or who are the victims, you three. I know you didn't really intend to make such a mess, but since I have to clean this up, I won't be able to make breakfast this morning," the brown-eyed mother explained to them.

"Oh," the three said at once and lowered their heads.

"You can still go eat at Professor Oak's Lab anyway right, I'm sure he'll be happy to let you three eat breakfast with Tracey, Gary, and himself," the brown-haired mom assured them.

"Hey that's right, he'll be happy to let us eat there," the brunette gained renewed hope on getting breakfast this morning.

"That's right, we were supposed to go later anyway so let's hurry," the auburn-eyed trainer said with his own sense of hope.

"I think we should shower and change first, we wouldn't to show up like this," the gym leader recommended. The three of them looked at each other, Ash had bacon stuck on his hair, May had egg yolk hanging from her hair, and Misty looked like a yellow-head rather than a red-head. Ash, May, and Misty all laughed at each other.

"That's so you might want to hurry up," Mrs. Ketchum told them with a grin and went in to the kitchen to commence cleaning.

"Do you guys mind if I go first?" the brunette asked.

"Not really," the two older friends told May.

May thanked them and ran upstairs to get herself ready. Misty then turned to face Ash with a sly grin.

"So Ash, you seem to be in a good mood this morning. Is it because you enjoyed sleeping with a certain brunette," the red-head moved her eyebrows up and down.

Ash took a step back, still embarrassed about any comment Misty had to say about May and him sleeping together, "No, it's just that today I get to battle Gary and I have some plans of my own for today."

"You will never drop your rivalry with Gary will you? And what might those plans be anyway?" the red-head asked him with curiosity.

"Nope, he's always going to be my primary rival and it's a surprise, after yesterday's horrible events, I'm looking forward to the bright and shiny new day," the raven-haired teen commented on today's events.

"So am I Ash," the gym leader hoped for good results in today in comparison to yesterday's murky occurrences.

After several minutes a brunette came down completely spotless, from head to toe there was trace of eggs. "I'm finished," the coordinator declared.

"Well then, I guess it's my turn if you don't mind Ash," the red-head told her Pallet friend.

"Nah, go ahead," the trainer told her and Misty went up to shower.

"So Ash, do you mind telling me what the big surprise you told me about yesterday is going to be?" the Hoenn girl questioned him.

"Not yet May, I'll you later. It's a big surprise, trust me," Ash assured her.

"Oh Ash, I wish I could know now because I'm getting impatient," May pouted at him.

"Don't worry, it'll be worth the wait and after battling Gary, I think it'll be time," the black-haired boy tried to give May assurance.

"I hope so, by the way how come you still carry that rivalry with Gary even after you beat him in the Johto League?" the sapphire-eyed teen asked him.

"Because Gary has always taunted me in the past and even though I beat him while also becoming friends, I want to prove to him that I haven't been slacking. I want to show him I've been getting as good as he is. It's the same way you view Drew, even after beating him twice in a row," the messy haired trainer told her.

"That makes a point, Drew thinks the same about me sometimes and I just wanna prove that I can get as strong as he is. Beating him only makes me want to train more because Drew will always train harder after a loss and if I don't keep up I will fall behind," the brown-haired Petalburg explained to Ash the meaning behind her rivalry.

Ash agreed with May about the meanings of a true rivalry and after minutes of discussion Misty had also come down spotless, all that was left was Ash to get himself clean.

"Guess that's my cue, I'll see you guys in a few," the trainer told both girls as he went to get ready.

Misty approached May and they began discussing, "So how was sleeping with Ash?"

"It was my first time ever sleeping with a boy, and with Ash. Thank you for letting me go with him, Misty," the brunette explained to her.

"No problem May, I can't hold you against your own will. You felt sorry for him, he didn't have Pikachu to accompany him, it was sweet of you to that," the red-haired gym leader stated how thoughtful it was for May to do that.

"Yeah, he was nervous at first because it was his first time and he thought if his mom caught him he would get in to trouble, he didn't want me to go with him," the Petalburg resident told the Cerulean girl.

"Good thing she didn't see that, who know what she would've thought. How did you convince him anyway?" Misty commented on how lucky they were about avoiding, getting caught sleeping together in one bed by Ash's mom, then proceeding to ask about how she managed to persuade him to let her sleep with him.

"It was kind of tricky, but I assured him that wasn't going to do anything sneaky with him and told him that if his mother caught us, then I would take the whole blame because he had been reluctant, but I just pushed him in to doing it," the coordinator described her solution that convinced Ash to let her sleep with him for the night.

The water user grinned, "That was nice of you May, I bet you couldn't resist getting near him when he fell asleep. Did you cuddle with him?"

May recalled the moment she had cuddled with Ash during the night, and blushed in front of Misty, "Actually when he fell asleep I got near and felt tempted to hide myself in his chest, he just didn't notice."

"Awww, did anything else happen?" the Water-type gym leader asked curiously.

"When I got near Ash he hugged me and I just felt so warm, also safe. I practically blushed and then I embraced him and we ended up cuddling, the only reason he had done that though was because he was dreaming about hugging Pikachu," the brunette shook her head sideways and giggled.

Misty face palmed herself and laugh, "Oh Ash."

"He looks like he's in a really good mood today," May pointed out to the red-head.

"I know, he said he had something to do with battling Gary and having some plans for later today," the red-haired girl mentioned.

"He mentioned that to me too, wonder what it could…" the brunette informed her.

"Let's just hope it isn't anything reckless," the gym leader hoped.

May laughed, "Yeah, I hope so too,"

Ash then came downstairs, he was wearing his usual Sinnoh clothing and like May as well as Misty he looked good as new. "Who's ready for some breakfast?" the raven-haired teenager asked and smiled.

"We are," the girls smiled at spoke at the same time.

"Well then come on!" the boy cheered.

Delia emerged from kitchen with a rag, "You kids are leaving now?"

"Yup," the auburn-eyed trainer told her.

"Ok then, get back home safe you three and have fun," Delia told them.

"We will mom, we'll come back later in the evening," Ash informed her.

"Bye Delia," the red-head said goodbye and began walking to the exit.

"So long, we'll be back," May said farewell and followed Misty's lead.

"See you later, kids I'll be waiting," the mother said farewell as the three hit the road.

They soon vanished from sight and Delia went back to the kitchen to clean up the disastrous mess.

"Ok Ash, do you know what Pokémon you're going to use if you battle Gary?" the water gym leader inquired him.

"We will battle Misty, and I already have some Pokémon in mind for this one," the black-haired teen corrected her and told her.

"What would they be?" his Hoenn friend questioned him.

"You'll see when we get there," the raven-haired teen told her.

"Wonder who's going to when," the Cerulean gym leader wondered.

"Me of course, I'm not going to lose to Gary," the messy haired boy spoke proudly.

"We'll be rooting for you Ash," the blue-eyed Hoenn girl assured him.

"Yeah, just be careful. If you beat him in the Johto League Ash I know you'll beat him again with the right strategy," the Cerulean native reminded him.

"Thanks guys," Ash smiled confidently.

Until they arrived to the lab the only thing that had really discussed was the battle Ash had looked forward too between Gary and him. First thing is first though, they had to get some breakfast. When they knocked the door that allowed entry to Oak's Laboratory a delightful Tracey opened.

"Ash, May, Misty how wonderful to see you three," the boy wearing the headband greeted.

"Hey Tracey," the trio saluted their good friend, who lead them inside the lab.

Inside they found Professor Oak walking around the lab and Gary helping him around with some supplies around the lab. When they saw the trio in front of them they stopped their activities to welcome the group.

"Hello kids, you're rather early today," the older man stated.

"Hey guys, why did you drop by so early? It's hardly ten," Gary approached them and greeted them as he inquired their early arrival.

"The three of us were trying to make breakfast while my mom was still asleep, but all we did was finish with a huge mess. When she woke up she said she would need to clean this and would have no time to breakfast so we were hoping if you would let us get something here," the boy with hat remembered the events that led up to the early appearance.

"I see, well you're welcomed to eat with us since we were about to do just that," Oak welcomed them to some morning breakfast.

"Yeah, we have tons of food for this morning, I'm sure you'll be satisfied," Tracey remarked about the amount of food that could fill all six of the people in the lab.

"Thank you so much professor!" the girls thanked him.

"Anytime kids, I'm always here to give some assistance," the professor told the duo.

"Come, I'm sure your stomachs can't last a second longer without eating," the male brunette led the way to the kitchen where they would eat.

When they got inside the kitchen they saw a table setup with vast amount of cupcakes, muffins, waffles, fruits and much more. Ash, May, and Misty were shocked at how much breakfast there was for only three people.

"Do you guys really manage to finish all this?" the Cerulean resident asked them.

"Not exactly, we always have spare left after any meal and we give it to anyone who would enjoy it," the Orange Islands traveling companion told them.

"With Ash and May I think there won't be a problem with leftovers," the red-head reminded the residents of the lab.

"I'm sure about that, now how about we dig in," the younger Oak recommended to everyone.

"Yes, why doesn't everyone get a cup and a plate to fill themselves with all this exquisite food," the older Oak suggested to everyone.

Everyone nodded their heads and began to get plates as well as cups and utensils. They sat down with Ash next to May's right, then Misty, next Gary, following up Tracey, and finally Professor Oak. They all got as much food as they pleased, with Ash and May stacking up on cupcakes, muffins, and butter toast with a glass of milk with a glass of orange juice.

In seconds they would finish one stack and built another just to eat it down, this same process was repeated as everyone else tried to eat their food peacefully while trying to ignore Ash and May's manners on the dinner table.

"Professor Oak, how's Pikachu doing?" Ash swallowed his food and asked the old professor.

"Pikachu is doing fine Ash, he's sure to recover in a few days. The wounds are still heavy though and I was forced to use tranquilizers on him so that he wouldn't stay awake with the terrible pain, he'll wake up and see that he is as good as new and never encountered Tyranitar," Oak filled Ash in on the details.

"Oh, that's good news," the auburn-eyed teen looked satisfied with his friend's progress. When Pikachu was forced to be sedated or any other kind of medication was used on his pal he would get slightly annoyed because he had heard that in can be very lethal in some cases. However he put his trust in Professor Oak's ability to cure Pikachu and he'd recover soon.

"I'm sure Pikachu will be able to do everything again less than a week," Mist expected and everyone agreed with her.

"So Ash, you still hoping for a battle against me?" Gary Oak inquired Ash Ketchum.

"Are you kidding of course I am, and I am going to win!" the Pallet teen with Sinnoh clothes made a fist and smiled, confident in his abilities to defeat Gary.

"Don't count on it, because I'm going to win," the brunette answered back.

"We'll see about that," the boy with the hat responded.

"Why not wrap this breakfast up and get prepared for the battle," the Pallet brunette suggested.

"Yeah, I want to get this battle started," the trainer replied back to him with anticipation in his voice.

After a few minutes of eating, everyone had eaten enough to go until the rest of the afternoon and like Misty had told Tracey, there certainly were no leftovers. Ash announced that it was time for the battle to begin and ran outside to the ranch with Gary, Misty, and May behind him. Professor Oak and Tracey only warned them not to create an entire disaster again like yesterday when Blaziken and Typhlosion had triggered a serious of extreme power struggles.

Outside the gang saw Ash and May's Pokémon together with Bayleef in front. They looked a bit grim today and the group was going to find what was up. "What's the matter guys?" Ash asked his friends from various regions.

"Bay bay Bayleef," the Grass-type explained.

"Bayleef you can walk properly again, that's great. I see what you mean though, when you told them about Pikachu they got sad huh, its one friend after another I know, but tell them not to worry because Pikachu is in Professor Oak's care and he'll be just fine again in a few days." Ash looked at all his Pokémon along with May's as Bayleef began to explain the current situation.

The Pokémon still looked grim, but half smiles appeared on their faces. They were just glad to hear how Pikachu was doing; after all the electric mouse had made friends with all of the Pokémon at the ranch, which included May's own.

Ash then faced all of them, "That's right guys; Pikachu was attacked by a Tyranitar. I don't know why and I don't know how, but the only thing that matters now is that Pikachu is going to be ok and I'm sure he would appreciate the attention all of you guys have been showing him, and right now I am about to battle Gary to see who's number one and I'll need some of you to help me out on this one. In the end though, I'll need everyone's support and I'll dedicate this battle for Pikachu."

Every Pokémon cheered at Ash's words and were willing to play their parts in this battle, whether it was battling out there or watching from the sidelines.

"Those are deep words, and I'm sure Pikachu would be flattered by your words, but now it's time to battle and let's make it the best one yet," the brunette looked intensely at Ash, who agreed with Gary's words and began to see how this was going to play out.

"You know Misty; I am really looking forward to this battle. I always wanted to meet Gary and see him battle Ash, now it looks like that's about to happen," the Petalburg brunette expressed her excitement to Misty.

"Believe me May, when these two battle it's something you don't see every day. I just wonder what Pokémon both of them are going to use," Misty uttered to May over the clash between Ash and Gary.

"I wonder too, they're both my friends, but I want Ash to win," the brunette chose a side.

"I know you believe Ash has the ability to win this one after seeing him in so many battles and I can promise you that this one will be one two remember. I know the two will put on a great battle," the red-head walked towards the side of field where she would judge.

"This is going to be a three-on-three battle Ash, so go pick your Pokémon. I've already picked mine," Gary informed Ash.

"Right," the raven-haired trainer went to his group of Pokémon and chose three Pokémon that haven't been used in a real battle up until now. Misty grinned at Ash's choices and thought this was going to be one interesting battle. May was thinking about how Ash could use this Pokémon in his strategy and assumed that he knows what he was doing, but was filled with anticipation as to how this battle would turn out. Gary only gave a sly smirk when he saw Ash's choices and returned back to his side of the field.

No one knew what Gary's Pokémon were going to be and it only made it more interesting yet even more intense for everyone. Ash and Gary saw eye to eye, "Let's make this memorable Ash."

"I'm hoping for the same Gary, so how about we get this started!" the teen declared.

"Let the battle begin!" the red-head announced.

"Arcanine your up!" the brunette called out the Legendary Pokémon.

"Arcanine, alright go Kingler," the messy haired trainer unleashed his Water-type Pokémon.

Arcanine is the Pokémon; May tried to claim, but had given up in the past. She and Drew had both gone after it, but dropped it after they realized that it was a parent. She hadn't expected Gary to have the Pokémon she sought in the past, wonder what Drew would've thought. Nonetheless, Arcanine was a Fire-type while Kingler was a Water-type giving Ash the advantage, May thought.

"Kingler use Water Gun!" Ash called out as Kingler shot out pressurized water.

"Arcanine use ExtremeSpeed," Gary smirked as his Fire-type charged at incredible speed and dodged the Water Gun elegantly.

Without any warning Arcanine hit Kingler backwards and the Pincer Pokémon got up, not willing to give up so early. Ash had to think of something and then an idea sparked in his head.

"Kingler use a barrage of Mud Shot," the raven-haired trainer called out.

Arcanine saw a widespread volley of Mud Shot that came from all directions, but it seemed as though Gary knew what to do. "Arcanine obliterate the volley with Hidden Power!"

The Legendary Pokémon did as ordered and became circled by spherical energy balls. The Kanto Pokémon then barked and released it from all sides, cancelling out the Mud Shot.

"It's going to take more than that to beat me Ash, try something a bit more creative," the brunette chuckled.

Ash grinded his teeth, he was cornered and felt as though there were no tricks up his sleeve. What could he do?

"Arcanine prepare for a Solarbeam and end this," the brunette commanded.

May covered her mouth, since Solarbeam is a Grass-type move, if it hit Kingler that'd be it for the crab. Ash had to think of something fast.

"Kingler use Crabhammer on Arcanine while he's charging that Solarbeam," Ash ordered his Pokémon to use Crabhammer.

Kingler rushed towards Arcanine and just when he was about to make it, and Arcanine was still charging Gary sent out another command.

"Use Double Team," the younger Oak said.

When Kingler had hit its mark Arcanine just vanished since it was a fake copy and many more revolved around it. Now he had to figure out which one was the real Arcanine, the worst part was that all of them were charging a Solarbeam and there was no doubt that if the attack hit Kingler, it'd be over for the Pincer Pokémon.

"Darn, Kingler use Bubblebeam to take them all out," Ash commanded with a strain in his voice.

Kingler shot out the Water-type technique at the multiple Arcanine, but it only failed to destroy several fakes with some still remaining. Time by then was up and the Arcanine released the many Solarbeams at Kingler. Ash was unable to react and when the Grass-type attack hit the mark, a burst was created.

Ash's jaw dropped when a fainted Kingler was revealed, "No…" That was all he could get out.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to beat me Ash, I thought you were stronger than this," Gary taunted his rival.

"Kingler return," the black-haired trainer recalled his Pokémon in to its ball, "You did great out there and did you best. I'm proud of you."

Ash put away his Pokeball and looked at Gary, who said, "Well Ash what's it gonna be? You gonna call it quits?"

"Hardly, just wait and see. Go Bulbasaur!" the auburn-eyed teen called his loyal Grass-type.

May was surprised at Ash's movements. He had lost Kingler so quickly and so easily, now he chose a Pokémon that had a disadvantage, but knowing Ash there might be a possibility that he had some tricks.

"Bulbasaur, well does should be interesting," Gary smirked.

"That's right, Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf," the messy haired trainer demanded.

"Try harder, Flame Wheel Arcanine!" the young Oak reached his arm out.

Arcanine began running at a fast speed as it dashed like an incoming flaming bullet. It burned Bulbasaur's entire Razor Leaf in seconds, but Ash only smiled.

"Now use Leech Seed!" the black-haired trainer commanded.

A brown seed shot of Bulbasaur's bulb and hit Arcanine without any warning. The Legendary Pokémon wailed as it felt the speed attach to him in order to absorb energy.

"What?" the rival was surprised at Ash's comeback.

"Great, now if Bulbasaur gets hurt it will recover with energy used from Leech Seed," May cheered for her friend.

"Nice one Ash," the red-head hadn't expected that tactic.

"Arcanine get it together and use Fire Blast!" Gary shouted.

Arcanine ignored the seed attached to him and fired the mighty offense at Bulbasaur, Ash only stayed calm and at the right moment let out another order, "Now use Dig!"

"That's not even possible!" the brunette exclaimed.

Misty and May's eyes widened when they heard the command that wasn't even possible to teach a Bulbasaur, but their jaws dropped when the Seed Pokémon had gone underground. This was definitely something to keep in mind about and ask Ash later.

Arcanine's Fire Blast had missed as Bulbasaur went underground to hide. The canine-like Pokémon used its senses to detect Bulbasaur, but very little could be heard. Then at a sudden moment, Ash called out another attack, "Use Vine Whip to stick Arcanine to the ground!"

Gary ordered Arcanine to move, but it was too late. Bulbasaur had gotten a hold of Arcanine and kept him stuck on the ground, now unable to move.

"Wrap it up by coming out of the ground," the black-haired teen demanded.

Bulbasaur sprang up and since Arcanine was immobile, it was unable to dodge and was hit the by the attack. The Seed Pokémon landed safely on the ground while Arcanine dropped to the ground, but it wasn't backing down so easily. It got up and barked at the starter.

"Arcanine use Fire Spin!" the brown-haired Oak ordered.

"Blow it away with Whirlwind," the boy with hat stated.

May and Gary were surprised yet again by a move that isn't naturally known by a Bulbasaur. Misty had already known about the move, but she had always questioned such a capability. There was no answer to it though, so there was nothing that could help her identify it, it might just be that this Bulbasaur is so unique that with enough practice it can learn moves not commonly known by other Bulbasaur.

The winds blew off the Fire Spin and Bulbasaur remained unfazed. "Now Bulbasaur use Take Down," Ash fist pumped.

"You do the same Arcanine," Gary ordered the Normal-type attack. If it had been another attack Ash would have found a way to avoid his attacks, since Ash must've trained Bulbasaur to avoid its own weakness like any other trainer would.

Arcanine and Bulbasaur charged at each other slammed their selves. Both of them groaned from the pain that they were feeling and fell backward, the Take Down clash was intense for both of them and some bruises were left on the Seed and Legendary Pokémon. Bulbasaur and Arcanine had also faced recoil as well, making the damage increase, but Bulbasaur had backup. Thanks to the Leech Seed, Bulbasaur absorbed energy from Arcanine that made it recover from its wounds, while Arcanine became noticeably weaker.

The two just stared at each other from opposite ends and snarled, then Ash made another command, "Use Vine Whip!"

Gary had expected the attack to come directly at Arcanine, but by the time he realized the true purpose behind the Bulbasaur's Vine Whip it was too late. The vines dug underground and then emerged to trap Arcanine once again.

"Now charge up a Solarbeam!" Ash prepared to finish this.

"Arcanine you may not be able to move, but release a Fire Blast while Bulbasaur is preparing that Solarbeam," Gary Oak planned to end this now.

His Legendary Pokémon released the fiery blast, but Bulbasaur then released his most powerful attack. Everyone's eyes widened, except for Ash's. The Solarbeam had taken a lot less time to charge than an average one, the only explanation behind it was Ash had trained Bulbasaur to charge it up quicker.

The Solarbeam and Fire Blast collided and turned in to power struggle between Arcanine and Bulbasaur. Neither duo would give in to the other, however since Fire Blast had the type advantage it slowly advanced and dispersed the Solarbeam little by little.

"I need to think of something quick or if that Fire Blast hits, it's all over for Bulbasaur," Ash looked tense.

"More power Arcanine!" Gary demanded.

The Fire Blast then became much stronger as Solarbeam was gradually being pushed back as Bulbasaur and Ash had to think of something quick. Ash looked around the battlefield for any trace of hope that could turn this around and then saw the vines holding on to Arcanine's legs.

"That's it, if I can move Arcanine with Vine Whip the direction of the Fire Blast will move away and giving the chance for Bulbasaur to strike," Ash spoke to himself.

"Bulbasaur pull Arcanine down with all your strength right now!" the raven-haired teen ordered.

Bulbasaur then pulled Arcanine down that instant and the direction of the Fire Blast went upward and the Solarbeam moved in. Gary yelled "No!" He only saw the white flash hit Arcanine with all its power and fall backward.

When it became clear that Arcanine was unable to battle, Gary retrieved it and put it back in his pocket, but not before thanking it for a valiant battle. "That was good Ash, Bulbasaur is really something else, but let's see if it can handle this Pokémon. I choose you Umbreon!"

"Umbreon, I'm sure we'll do just fine," Ash smiled confidently.

"Let's just see," Gary gave him a sly grin.

It was smart of Ash to corner Arcanine like that, despite having the type disadvantage, but now that Gary sent out Umbreon things should get even more interesting. I wonder how Bulbasaur will be able to beat Umbreon, May was thinking about the many events that had been going on in this battle. This was really one of the best battles she had ever seen because of the unique tactics Gary and Ash had used so far.

"Bulbasaur needs to recover energy, battling Arcanine took a lot out of it. Bulbasaur use Leech Seed!" the raven-haired ordered.

His Seed Pokémon launched yet another seed towards Umbreon, but Gary had something up his sleeve. "Stop it with Psychic."

Umbreon made the seed glow blue and it levitated in the air, "Now send it back it back!"

Ash was unable to react in time and the Leech Seed attached itself to Bulbasaur and felt the sting of the Leech Seed. Bulbasaur grinded its teeth and Ash looked intense, what would he do now?

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf," the teen demanded.

"Destroy them with Hidden Power!" Gary ordered.

The leaves were extinguished the moment Umbreon sent the glowing spheres right at them. "Now use Double Team, Umbreon!" the brunette called out.

Umbreon multiplied itself and Bulbasaur was surrounded by the Dark-type and found out that he was unable to do anything. "Sand-attack on Bulbasaur!"

All Umbreon kicked sand at Bulbasaur and soon he was unable to see due to the heavy sand, Gary wrapped this up by saying to move in on him. Ash could only watch his Kanto starter look helpless in the dust. That instant Shadow Ball from all sides appeared hit Bulbasaur, but the Seed Pokémon was far from over by the look in his eye.

There was one attack that could save him from this, "Sleep Powder!"

Bulbasaur let out the silver powder and started to cover the whole battlefield with it, the purpose was to make Umbreon fall asleep and Gary had no way of countering this one. The powder slowly fell on Umbreon and the Moonlight Pokémon dropped to sleep.

"Leech Seed now," Ash demanded.

The Kanto native shot a seed at Umbreon and quickly attached to it, thus granting Bulbasaur more energy to battle as Umbreon lost some. "Umbreon wake up!" Gary pleaded as the black creature lay asleep.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur sent a barrage of leaves that sent Umbreon backward.

"Now Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur's trainer commanded.

Vine Whip slapped Umbreon and made fall even farther back, unintentionally though, it was like a wake-up slap that awakened Umbreon. Ash only saw this as bad news as Umbreon awakened rather quickly and with that absorbed some of Bulbasaur's energy.

"Shadow Ball!" Umbreon released the dark energy ball and launched it at Bulbasaur.

"Energy ball to counter it," Ash told Bulbasaur to send out the green-colored sphere.

Both spherical attacks clashed and cancelled each other out. Bulbasaur and Umbreon were not giving it an inch, but Gary thought he should end this now, "Psychic to finish this once and for all!"

Umbreon lifted Bulbasaur with its Psychic powers and left the Seed Pokémon floating in the air with hopelessness. However, the attack paid its toll and it cost Gary a loss, Umbreon's Psychic attack had damaged Bulbasaur heavily and with that Leech Seed cost Umbreon its own energy. The absorption left Umbreon ready to faint, but not before launching Bulbasaur to the ground like a rock. Umbreon had then fainted by the Leech Seed and when the dust cleared from Bulbasaur's fall it showed him unconscious as well.

Both trainers appeared intense and retrieved both their Pokémon and congratulated them for their efforts. They may have ended in a draw, but the attempts to win in the battle were remarkable.

"They're down to one Pokémon, what will Gary use? I just hope Ash manages to pull this one off though, he has fought really hard. Let's see if it all pays off in the end," May spoke to herself as she watched the two trainers prepare for the final round.

"You've done well Ash, but I don't think you'll manage very well with my last Pokémon, it will cost you heavily," the brunette assured his friend of his victory.

"The Pokémon I am about to use has defeated many powerful opponents in the past Gary and I have already used in a battle when I had just begun training. This one will end this match with me as the winner," Ash spoke sternly yet confidently.

"Don't count on it, go Blastoise!" the young Oak sent out his most powerful Pokémon.

"Here goes nothing, Infernape come on out!" Ash released his Sinnoh starter.

The monkey glared at his foe. It was about time he had gotten in to another real battle, the chimp thought. Ash and Gary smiled confidently as their last Pokémon stared at each other. A combination like this one had occurred in the Silver Conference before, but this time it was time to see who had gotten stronger.

"Things aren't starting off pretty good. Ash already has the disadvantage, but like with Bulbasaur he'll be something off, he has too," May stared at the battlefield nervously.

The powerful rivals had fire in their eyes as did their Pokémon. Like their trainers, they would fight harder than they have lately in order to see who would result as the winner of this match.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" Gary called out for his attack.

"Infernape counter with ThunderPunch!" Ash ordered.

The heavy pressurized water aimed for Infernape who charged forward with its electric fist as the two trainers looked on with tension. Misty and May just expected a result to the phenomenal battle that had been transpiring, who would win this time was the question.


	27. Teenage Paradise

Chapter 27: Hello, Goodbye

Infernape's ThunderPunch destroyed the Hydro Pump then advanced to Blastoise and the turtle-like Pokémon right in the stomach. Blastoise yelped as the electricity paralyzed his body.

"Alright!" the raven-haired teen cheered.

Infernape smiled and thought this would end quickly, but it truly wasn't. Gary knew just how to advance, despite his Blastoise's paralyzed condition. "Blastoise use Earthquake!"

Blastoise ignored the static running through him and began to shake the ground. Infernape and Ash hadn't expected the comeback and Infernape flew back as the Earthquake hit at full force.

"Finish it with Water Pulse," the brunette wanted to the end the battle once and for all.

Blastoise shot out the water-type attack and aimed right for Infernape. If that hit it would be over, Blastoise had the complete advantage and with another it hit, it was possible to end this. Infernape only saw the incoming offense and looked at his trainer.

"Try to stop it by using ThunderPunch again!" Ash cried out.

Infernape got itself together and released a ThunderPunch that punched through the Water Pulse. It then began to aim for Blastoise like a ballistic monkey. Gary and Blastoise thought they could end this right now, with their most powerful Water-type attack. Ash could use ThunderPunch to protect Infernape from most water attacks, but not this one.

"Wrap it, Hydro Cannon!" Gary Oak shouted out.

Everyone became eye-wide including Ash and Infernape. They realized that the ThunderPunch would not be able to take out something even more powerful than Hydro Pump. Blastoise prepared to charge the deadly blue cannon, and an aquatic sphere formed in the turtle's cannons. When it was about to unleash the attack and everyone realized it was over, but then a stun of hope occurred.

Just before Blastoise could even release Hydro Cannon, its paralyzed status left it unable to use the attack and Infernape saw this as in opening. At full speed Infernape crashed down on Blastoise and sent it back with the mighty ThunderPunch.

"No, we can't lose. No way," the brunette muttered.

"It's over Gary, better luck next time," the messy haired trainer grinned confidently.

Gary then began chuckling, "Look again Ash."

Ash and Infernape turned to see Blastoise getting up with a blue aura surrounding it, its eyes were dead serious, and it shouted out, "Blastoise!"

"This is Torrent, the ability that increases a Water Pokémon's power in to higher levels. This time ThunderPunch won't be able to stop any of Blastoise's attacks," the young Oak declared.

"Infernape use Mach Punch!" Ash called out quickly.

"Silly Ash, Blastoise use Rapid Spin with Water Gun!" Gary exclaimed.

Infernape went full speed, but Blastoise hid in its shell and began spinning at an incredible pace. At the same time Blastoise also unleashing a rotating Water Gun that aimed for Infernape.

"Infernape use Flamethrower on the Water Gun," Ash ordered and had one trick.

Flamethrower and Water Gun clashed with neither resulting in any damage, but instead created a heavy steam that prevented anyone watching from getting a visible view. "Infernape hide."

"Ash, hiding won't help and with this steam I won't have problem battling either. Go Blastoise, use Earthquake," Gary demanded the Kanto starter to use.

"Infernape use Underground Flare Blitz," the raven-haired teen commanded.

The same technique Ash had used on Paul was now playing in to effect on Gary and the entire field started to heat up, even the mighty Blastoise was unable to endure the intense heat, its Earthquake had also cancelled out due to the process failing from interception. Gary's Blastoise gained scorches, which showed signs of burning.

"Blastoise, get out of there quick," the rival sent out this order out of desperation, but it was too late. Fire has burst underneath Blastoise and sent him flying in to the air, wailing in pain.

Infernape then sprang out and smiled confidently at its hit. Blastoise flew in the air with no chance of recovery, but then Gary told it to use Rapid Spin and Blastoise went to Infernape like a boomerang.

"Infernape, stop Blastoise," Ash told Infernape to do as he was told.

The Flame Pokémon caught Blastoise and stopped him in motion, and then Gary saw this as the right chance to wrap it up. "Shoot out a Hydro Cannon!"

"Infernape leap out of there quick!" Ash cried out.

Without a moment's hesitation, Infernape leaped out the way. This caused Hydro Cannon to miss and allowed Infernape to last longer in the match. Gary then started to panic, as his Blastoise needed time to recharge.

"Now ThunderPunch on Blastoise, while he's recharging from the Hydro Cannon," Infernape's trainer made a fist and punched the air.

His Sinnoh Starter charged at Blastoise full speed and hit Blastoise right in the head with the Electric-type attack. Infernape then jumped in front of Blastoise and smirked, considering the battle done.

Blastoise yelped in pain and Gary grinded his teeth. His Blastoise recovered from Hydro Cannon, but was it able to keep going with the match?

When Blastoise extended his cannons, Gary noticed that Blastoise was still willing to go on. It glared at Infernape, while the monkey just gave him a face that made a fool out of the Shellfish Pokémon.

"Blastoise use Skull Bash now," Gary remarked with stern words.

"Infernape grab a hold of Blastoise to stop him," Ash told Infernape to do as followed.

Blastoise charged forward with his head, but Infernape got in a stance that would stop the Water-type extending his arms out. "Follow Infernape's lead," the Oak stated, and Blastoise cancelled its Skull Bash, now running with his own arms reached out.

The two stop in front of each other as their arms grabbed each other and two starters glared at each. Blastoise recalled doing this with Ash's other Fire-type starter, Charizard in the past. The only differences were this was Infernape, and Blastoise would knock out the cocky monkey once and for all.

"I'm not going to make the same mistakes twice, Hydro Pump!" Gary fist pumped and prepared to end this.

Without warning, Hydro Pump shot out much faster than Hydro Cannon. This gave Infernape no chance of escape and with Torrent; the mighty offense would be much stronger.

"No, Infernape! Darn, that Hydro Pump released quicker cause it took less energy than Hydro Cannon. Infernape has no chance of escaping, but it looks like he's taking it head-on," Ash looked at his Fire/Fighting-type, who took on the Hydro Pump with full force even though he was flinching.

"That's not possible, with Torrent that Pokémon should be down by now," Gary appeared frustrated and so did Blastoise. The two had expected to finish this seconds ago, but the Infernape only laughed while enduring its weakness.

"There's only one to do, since Infernape and Blastoise are stilling holding on to each other than I can make Blastoise feel it anyway. Alright, here goes. Infernape use the electricity from ThunderPunch to transfer it to Blastoise!" the auburn-eyed trainer sent out the finishing move.

Infernape roared and let the electric power from its hands transfer themselves to Blastoise. Gary found this as an unpredictable strategy and only saw how his wailed as it got electrocuted. The stunning power forced Blastoise to let go and cancel out its Hydro Pump.

The two starters only stared at each other with glaring eyes. Infernape was soaked and Blastoise had electrical energy running through its body. They took deep breaths as their trainers just looked on, waiting to see the result. May and Misty were as speechless as the Pokémon that had been watching. Blastoise considered Infernape the most powerful opponent he's had in a long time. Infernape saw Blastoise as the most powerful foe since Paul and the two gave each other one last cunning smirk, nodded, and fainted simultaneously.

"No way," Ash gasped.

"That can't be!" Gary exclaimed.

"Both Blastoise and Infernape are down, this battle ends in a draw," Misty announced the result of the battle.

"They ended in a draw, wow. That was one intense battle; Ash hasn't tied with anyone else besides me, in the past. At least, that's what I know," May looked at the tied battlers.

"Looks like we're evenly matched Gary," the black-haired teen gave him a half-smile.

Gary approached Ash and at first appeared disappointed as well as serious, but then the brunette made a declaration, "No Ash, the true winner is…you."

"But Infernape and Blastoise ended in a draw," Ash looked at him confused.

"Yeah, but your Pokémon showed more determination, unpredictability, and endurance when we battled. Kingler wasn't willing to give up, Bulbasaur used a abilities that you don't see a Bulbasaur use every day, and Infernape held his own against a Torrent-powered Hydro Pump. You've earned the title of winner, for now…" the brunette smiled at his rival.

Ash hadn't expected Gary to come out announcing him as the winner, the Pallet trainer smiled at his rival, "Thank you Gary and I hope we can battle again someday."

"Yeah, and when we do, I'll win for sure," the young Oak assured Ash of a future victory.

"We'll see," the messy haired teen smirked.

The two trainers returned their perspective Pokémon and thanked them for the great battle they put up. It was certainly a battle to remember, everyone thought from the gang to the Pokémon. May and Misty soon went up to the male duo.

"You guys, that battle was amazing," the red-head commented.

"I'll say, I've never seen anything like it," the brunette said it as a compliment.

"Thanks guys," the raven-haired teen smiled and laughed.

"Ash, how'd you even manage to teach Bulbasaur Whirlwind and Dig? I heard those moves can't even be taught to them," the female brunette was curious.

"Yeah, explain to us Ash," Gary also wanted to know the reasons behind Bulbasaur's abilities.

Ash laughed at the curiosity of his friends, but also had to admit something, "Actually guys I have no idea how Bulbasaur even learned those moves. When Bulbasaur learned Dig I was still traveling in Johto and Professor Oak found it a mystery as well. There was never any real conclusion to it, but I just guess with a large amount of effort, the impossible is possible."

Everyone took Ash's last words in to consideration; it was a group of strong words that they would also keep in mind of. "That really does sound like a mystery Ashy boy, but what you say is actually true. If you try hard enough anything is possible," Gary Oak agreed with Ash's words.

"That's the wisest thing you've ever said Ash, I'm proud of you," the gym leader teased him and laughed.

Misty's Pallet friend laughed, "Very funny Misty, but I guess I just learned that from friends like you guys."

"Oh Ash, you're going to make me blush," May hid her face in her hair.

Everyone laughed at the moment, except for Ash who almost blushed himself from the comment. Then everything turned back in to silence and everyone wondered what to do, now that Ash and Gary's battle had wrapped up.

"What should we do now, you guys?" the red-haired gym leader looked puzzled.

Ash then remembered about his plans, the thing we had been telling Misty about, and the thing that he told May about that would make for being unable to go to the carnival, she had been really excited to go, but they'd need to take a whole day off to explore it. He was sure this would make up for it though, it would only take up the afternoon, but it would still be enjoyable.

"I just remembered I have other plans guys," the auburn-eyed teen looked at his friends.

"Oh, that's right. Mind telling us what it is now?" the water user put her arms on her hips.

"Yeah, what plans Ashy boy?" the brunette asked his friend.

Ash turned to May, she didn't bother speaking, but her eyes showed how anticipated she was to hear what Ash had to say. He walked towards his Hoenn friend and Misty as well as Gary grew alert, what was he going to do.

"Hey May, do you…want to go get some…ice cream?" the black-haired trainer spilled the words out, but struggled at first because it was the first time he had ever done.

"Wow, I definitely hadn't expected that from Ash," Gary was looking at his rival with eyes wide.

"I know," the Cerulean girl agreed with him, but deep inside she was cheering that her dense friend was able to progress even further.

May's eyes brightened, "Ash, I'd love too!"

Ash smiled at her and hid any sign of affection or extreme excitement inside him. He could jump up and down if he wanted to, but he had to be more discreet than that. Drew had his turn to do this, now it was his turn.

May took this offer without hesitation. She didn't expect Ash to leave training so early just to eat ice cream, but she wanted some time off from it too. This was going to be really exciting for her and it was the first time Ash recommended something like this.

The two then turned to Gary and Misty, whom were still in a state of surprise. "Hey guys, if you don't mind, May and I will just go around Pallet for the day. You guys can still train if you want," Ash grinned at his friends.

"Ok," the red-head simply said.

"Ummm sure," the brunette plainly answered.

"Thanks guys, see you at the house. Come on May," the raven-haired trainer thanked his friends and grabbed May by the hand so that they could leave faster.

May blushed a tad bit, Ash never held her hand like this unless it was during a time of peril. It looked as though he was just as excited as she was and the two were going to enjoy it more than ever. One thing in her head was making her thinking though, as she hurried with Ash inside the lab, was he acting like this because he felt something, like Misty had told her. Was this his hint? What was he really trying to prove? She'd think this over as the day progressed, for now she just wanted to enjoy a personal afternoon with Ash.

Gary and Misty just saw them run off, seeing them hold hands was something never seen before. They faced each other and then looked at the Pokémon on the ranch that had been watching the whole time, they were all surprised. They never expected to see a time when Ash Ketchum would treat a girl like this.

"We should get back to training, we have nothing better to do," Misty spoke to Gary as she was still a little dazed from what just transpired.

Gary looked at her and said, "Right." He was still in a state of shock, being one of the people who highly believed that Ash could never get out of his dense attitude, but today he was proved wrong.

* * *

><p>"I should probably leave my Pokémon that need healing with Professor Oak, so I'll just drop these off," Ash smiled at his Hoenn friend.<p>

"Ok," the brunette returned the gesture.

Before Ash could go search for Professor Oak, Tracey appeared. "Hey guys, what are you up to?" the assistant asked.

"Oh Tracey, May and I are leaving early today to go around Pallet Town. I was going to look for Professor Oak before we left so I can leave my Pokémon, but since you're here would you mind giving these to him," the raven-haired teen showed him three Pokeballs.

"Not at all," the boy in the headband received the Pokeballs.

"Thanks a lot; well I guess we'll be leaving now. Tell Professor Oak we said goodbye and just tell him why we left early," the black-haired Pallet resident told Tracey.

"Of course, have fun guys," the Orange Archipelago companion wished his friends a fun time.

"See ya Trace," the boy in the hat said goodbye.

"Bye Tracey," the brunette waved goodbye as well.

The two were walking down the stairs and once they reached the bottom, Ash looked around. May wondered what he was doing.

"What's up Ash?" May questioned him.

Ash turned to face her, "Oh nothing, just looking around. Come on let's go to the Ice Cream Parlor. It isn't far from here."

"Ok, you've eaten ice cream from there before?" the coordinator asked him.

"Yeah, lots of times. Especially when I was a little kid, it was the best ice cream I ever had. My mom took me there all the time. The store owner has known me for a long time and he's a good friend of the family," the auburn-eyed young man explained to May.

"Oh, then I can't wait to get there. Do they have a lot of flavors?" the blue-eyed girl asked him.

"Yeah, some of them are combinations you won't find anywhere and there are over 200 flavors from what I remember," the messy haired boy told May.

"Now it sounds good, now I really want to try some!" the Petalburg resident squealed happily.

"You'll love it," the teen reassured her.

May wasn't even able to imagine that many flavors in her head. She thought about what she should order, but then again it could be easier to decide once she got there. She then looked at Ash; he was smiling and just faced forward. It had been a long time since he had been this happy. It was only since the Wallace Cup that he had seen him this cheery. Nevertheless, she liked being with him. They were all alone without any arguing or teasing, it was peaceful, and it was the first time it had truly been this way throughout the week.

"Almost there," Ash told her as they continued onward.

As the minutes passed they finally arrived at a small parlor, it was clean and welcoming inside when they entered. The name of the place was the "Ice Cream Wonderland". Ash and May looked around and saw no one, not even the clerk.

Ash then turned to the front, "May look over there."

May faced to the direction Ash was pointing at and saw a large billboard with various flavors. The list was almost twice Ash's size, and the titles of each flavor sure sounded good, "This really is an ice cream wonderland!" May shouted joyfully as she admired the billboard.

"Told you so," the Pallet trainer laughed at her reaction.

"There are combinations of chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, lime, lemon, watermelon and so much more. It says here that they even blend various flavors like sweet-sour!" the Petalburg coordinator had glistening eyes.

At that moment an old man with a fancy moustache came out from the back room, he had gray hair and looked very friendly. Then he noticed his two costumers and his eyes grew when he realized who one of them was.

"Ash Ketchum!" the old man cheered.

"Good to see you again sir," the raven-haired teen smiled happily.

"My god, you've grown so much since your last visit. What have you been up to my fine boy, how's your mother?" the older male asked cheerfully.

"I just arrived from Sinnoh after traveling there to compete in the Sinnoh League. I arrived in Pallet Town about a week ago and mom is doing just fine," the kid explained his whereabouts and activities.

"Well that's fantastic Ash, I'm sure you're on the road to being a Pokémon Master like you always even when you were a little boy," the store owner chuckled.

"I'm getting there," the boy laughed.

"That's good indeed, so how can I help you sonny?" the old man asked

"First I want you to meet my friend from Hoenn," Ash told the man and got May's attention. The brunette had been mesmerized by the billboard the whole time and when she noticed the store owner she got a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry where are my manners. My name is May and I'm from Petalburg City," the young girl presented herself to the man.

"Well, it's a real pleasure May, I'm the owner of this ice cream parlor and have known Ash for a very long time," the owner presented himself as well.

"How long has this place been running sir?" the brunette asked curiously.

"My dear girl, it's been running for five generations. I took over this business after my father passed away and he took it over after my grandfather passed away. This store is still strong to this day because of its popularity with the large amount of flavors that my family had invented over the centuries," the old man described his and the store's history.

"That's a really long time and I just can't wait to try all your flavors!" the sapphire-eyed girl squealed once again.

The friendly man laughed and spoke to Ash, "Yes, Ash this is one wonderful girlfriend you have found."

The moment the two heard girlfriend they froze and blushed as deep as a cherry. Ash scratched his back and laughed nervously, "She's not my girlfriend sir, she's just a friend who came here to visit."

"Yeah, sorry if we caused any confusion," May was trying to hide her blush as she tried to look at Ash from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies, but what can an old man like me notice these days," the elder laughed as he talked. Secretly though, he knew there was more to these youngsters because from the look in their eyes they wanted more than just friendship, their blushes were also a direct giveaway.

"So kids, how can I help you on this terrific day?" the white-haired man asked.

"I think I'll take my two favorites. Electric Lemon, and the Black and White Combo," the raven-haired trainer smiled as his disturbance brushed away when he picked his favorite flavors from this ice cream store.

"A fine choice my boy," the old man prepared Ash's ice cream.

May then forgot about her embarrassment the moment it was time to order as well, "You can pick more than one flavor Ash?"

"Of course May, what's the fun in just picking one ice cream cone?" the messy haired teen smirked at her.

"Yeah you're right," the brunette was excited about picking more than one flavor.

She analyzed the list of flavors available on the billboard and there were two flavors in particular that caught her attention. The store owner then finished preparing Ash's ice cream May's eyes shined when she saw it. It looked so delicious and he gave a good scoop of each flavor.

"Here you go Ash," the man handed both ice cream cones to the Pallet youngster.

"Thank you," the teen accepted the ice cream happily. There was one cone that carried a sour lemon flavor, which was the Electric Lemon. On the other hand the other cone that carried a scoop of Vanilla and Chocolate with white sprinkles covering the vanilla and black ones were covering the chocolate scoop.

Ash almost drooled on this ice cream, but then he turned to May who was admiring his ice cream. "May what are you going to order?"

May turned from the ice cream to Ash and then looked puzzled, "Hmmmm I'm not sure. They all sound so good, but I think there are two that catch my attention."

"Take as long as you what little lady," the store owner told May.

May put her finger on her chin and then finally came to a decision, "I'll the BlueFire and the Diamond and Pearl combo!"

"Very good," the senior said.

"Yay, I can't wait to try mine!" the Petalburg female clasped her hands together in desire.

"May after this we can go to an abandoned park just a few minutes from here so we can eat our ice cream there quietly if you'd like to," the trainer told her.

"Definitely, I like stopping by the park!" the brunette accepted his offer once again.

"Here you go May, enjoy," the store owner handed May her two ice cream cones. She just stared at the ice cream as if it were the eighth wonder of the world and Ash couldn't help, but laugh.

One ice cream was ruby red and the other was sapphire blue. They were cherry and blueberry flavored, while her other ice cream cone was a baby blue scoop, whose flavor was mint and the other scoop was pink with the flavor of strawberry.

"That will be all sir, thank you," Ash handed the store owner the money owed from the ice cream cones.

"No, thank you and your friend. It was nice seeing you again my boy," the man with the white moustache thanked him.

"Same goes for you, we'll be seeing each other again another time!" the black-haired trainer told his old friend.

"Bye sir, thank you for the ice cream!" the brunette thankfully waved goodbye.

"So long kids, come back whenever you please," the friendly man told them.

They were back on the dirt path licking some of their ice cream. Ash already expected the delicious flavor he had always tasted from his favorite ice cream parlor, but since this was May's first time her eyes turned in to eyes and if she was a rocket she would shoot out for the moon.

"Oh my gosh, this is the best ice cream I've had, I could marry it!" the sapphire-eyed girl really did have her eyes sparkling like sapphires.

"Told you it was the best, now come on the park is on the outskirts, but it isn't too far from here," Ash chuckled as he reached for one of the napkins he had received to clean his face a bit.

"Right, how it's abandoned though Ash?" the brunette asked him.

"Before I left to travel, the place was still filled with families who went there. But then it became abandoned according to these two reasons, but regardless of them, I'd still stop by whenever I stayed for a few days in Pallet after coming back from a region," the messy haired trainer licked his Black and White ice cream.

"What are the two reasons?" May licked her Diamond and Pearl ice cream.

"The primary reason was because there were rumors of a strange man wandering the park whenever there were few people, but that might just have been the younger kids imaging things, but parents and other people began to believe it. The second was because since it was on the outskirts, people started considering it dangerous because of this man and the wild Pokémon that would visit it, but nothing like that ever happened to me when I stopped by," the Pallet trainer explained to May.

"It sounds creepy, but since you've never seen anything suspicious Ash I don't have a reason to be scared. Besides, I know you'll be there to protect me," the blue-eyed girl giggled as she licked the BlueFire ice cream.

Ash laughed at her comment, "Of course May, I wouldn't ever let anyone hurt my friend."

May licked her ice cream and just thought how he failed to get the message because of his density, but at least he'd protect her anyway. The Hoenn native giggled at Ash playing the role of her hero when she was in danger and blushed, but Ash didn't notice because he was too busy enjoying his ice cream.

"There it is May, you see those trees among the playground and benches," Ash looked at the small and abandoned park in the horizon.

"Hey yeah, it looks so peaceful and nice," the girl admired the quiet, little park.

"Yeah, we'll enjoy our ice cream on one of the benches," the future Pokémon Master told her.

"This is the first time since Johto that I've been in such a peaceful atmosphere Ash, it feels great," the girl spoke as the duo began to step on the grass that was part of the ice cream.

"Really, what did you do to relax in Johto?" the boy questioned her.

"It was only when I wasn't with Drew. When he had gone off somewhere, I'd just rest and embrace the nature," the brunette told him.

"Yeah, being alone with nature is very calming," the teen agreed with her, not wanting to go further in-depth because he wanted stay away from the topic of Drew ever since yesterday, because it felt like the whole day yesterday was dedicated to Drew.

"You know, I kind of miss Pikachu. It would have been great if he was here," May mentioned him out of nowhere.

"I know what you mean, Pikachu loved coming to these spots and definitely would've enjoyed eating ice cream with us," the auburn-eyed trainer stated.

"Yeah, but hey we can do this again with him once he feels better," the Petalburg coordinator suggested.

"Yeah, I think we will. He'd really enjoy it," Ash agreed with May's suggestion.

May took another lick of her ice cream as they walked on the grass to one of the benches in the park. The atmosphere here was calm; there were Pidgey with their nests on the trees and a few Rattata in the grass playing with one another. Then they approached a bench that looked very neat. It had A Venusaur using Vine Whip to make up the back of the bench with a Charizard and Blastoise being the arms of the bench.

"Let's sit here May," Ash told her.

May quickly sat down next to Ash and began eating their ice cream delightfully with the sounds of soft wind as well as the chirping of the Pidgey. This was something May had always wished to do with Ash, just be with him and have fun. It was the best moment she ever had with a friend because it was Ash, the dense, silly, determined, and willpower boy she became friends with. No one could ever replace him if she ever lost him, but she doubted ever losing her best friend.

The brunette turned to Ash and saw him eating his ice cream with pleasure. It was delicious, you could see it on Ash's face, but he had one ice cream cone missing and he was already halfway through the second, "Ash you're already finished with one of your ice cream cones and halfway through the other?"

"Yeah, I guess eating fast and enjoying something like this just makes me finish it up faster than usual," the raven-haired teen looked at his Black and White combination.

"You certainly do, I'm almost finished with my first and not even halfway through the second," the girl stated and then put on a devious smile.

Ash caught glimpse of it and raised an eyebrow, "What is it May?"

"I bet I can beat you right now even if you're ahead of me," the brunette smiled confidently.

"Is that a challenge?" the black-haired trainer gave her a cunning smile.

"You bet," the brown-haired girl told him.

"I don't remember you being this competitive when we traveled May, but you are on," the trainer stated with confidence in himself.

"That's what I wanted to hear," the girl gave a sly smile.

"Ready, set, GO!" Ash declared and started biting on his cone and licked his ice cream is it were the last cream he'd ever have on Earth.

May didn't even bother to do what Ash did and just shoved the rest of her ice cream whole. Then she started licking and biting her second ice cream, only her Diamond and Pearl ice cream was left. She wasn't going to let Ash beat her, but when she saw Ash almost finishing up his ice cream she became alert.

"Only one thing to do!" the coordinator opened wide and shoved the ice cream in to her mouth, she munched it, and enjoyed the flavor of the whole ice cream in her mouth.

Ash hadn't even noticed until he finished his ice cream and turned to her to declare, "I win!"

When he saw May's face stuffed with ice cream, his eyes were wide and exclaimed, "Holy cow! May, you sure you can even handle that much ice cream at once? Don't you even get brain freeze?"

May gave him thumbs up and kept munching on her ice cream. Ash didn't care about winning anyway; May had already won it by stuffing a whole cone in her mouth. The Pallet native laughed at May, she had the same amount of manners when it came to eating, zero. The Hoenn girl then finished the last of the ice cream in her mouth and swallowed.

"I win!" the Hoenn native cheered.

"I see that, but gosh May. You are willing to do anything to win," Ash commented.

"I learned it from you," the brown-haired coordinator laughed, but burped accidentally. "Whoops, sorry," the brunette laughed nervously, since girls aren't even supposed things like that because her mother had told her it wasn't lady-like when she was little and would do it for fun.

"Don't worry about it," the messy haired teen burped, but intentionally.

"Ewww, Ash," the girl said and giggled again.

Ash rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Sorry, my manners slipped."

"Tell me about it, you don't do that with a girl," the brunette lectured him.

"Oh, well I'm sorry about it anyway," the trainer looked down to the ground, slightly upset that he messed up like that. Density had struck again.

May looked at his down face, and felt a bit guilty for making him feel bad, "Hey Ash, sorry if I offended you."

Ash raised his head and just smiled, "it's okay, but thanks for teaching me that. Now how about I will your mouth, you're covered in ice cream."

"Ummm okay," the girl accepted, Ash never did this before, she thought, but she saw that Ash's own mouth was covered in some ice cream too.

"How about if I clean yours too, it isn't exactly clean," the girl sassed him and then laughed.

"Go ahead," the raven-haired boy reached for two napkins, one for May, and another for him.

Ash cleaned May's mouth and May cleaned his own. They both just looked at each other as they cleaned off the ice cream. His eyes were sweet like the chocolate, while hers were delicious like the blueberry. They feel their hands clean each other's lips as well, and suddenly May began to caress his cheek. Ash was a bit surprised by what she was doing, but then he felt himself tempted to do the same and started caressing her own as well. They stroked each other's cheeks and just looked at each other; they were the only thing in sight. The best friends, felt strange and they made a question. Is this love? The teens thought, but then they shook their heads and realized what they were doing.

"Ergh, sorry about that, you had some on your cheek," the coordinator lied to him.

"Yeah, you too," the trainer lied as well.

"What do you want to do now Ash?" the brunette questioned him.

"Want to go on the swings?" the teen looked at the playground.

"Sure, we'll take turns to pushing each other," the Petalburg girl spoke with joy.

"Alright, then let's go!" the teen said and went to the swings.

"Right behind ya," the brunette stated as she followed behind Ash.

The playground was perfectly clean, not a sign of dirt, grass, or anything else you'd find at another playground in a park. They arrived to a pair of swings that were for their age and May stepped in front of Ash.

"Ladies first Ash," the girl smiled innocently.

"Oh right," the boy just said.

May sat on the emerald swing and Ash got behind her. "Ash, I'll tell you can stop pushing me ok."

"Sure May," the teen told her and began to gently push the swing.

It was clam at first, but then Ash started pushing her harder and harder. His hands pushed her warm back, and the boy only smiled as his friend began to cheer.

"I'm having a blast, push me harder Ash!" the brunette cheered and felt great when Ash touched her back to push her even higher.

"You'll have to lose some weight if you want to go higher than you already are May," the trainer laughed at his remark.

"Oh Ash, you're going to get it when I come down. You'll pay for making fun of my weight," the brunette spoke sternly, but then began laughing as she was having a great time.

"I'll be waiting for that," her Kanto friend laughed and pushed her harder.

May smiled as Ash kept pushing her. It felt as though she was flying with the Flying-type Pokémon in the air. The wind pushed against her face and felt so refreshing. From this height she could see the hills and even the mountains far ahead. She felt great, nothing was better than this. She woke up to a silly morning with Ash, then getting in to a food fight with Ash. Then she witnessed an awesome battle and great sportsmanship between Gary and Ash while at Professor Oak's Laboratory. After that she had the best ice cream ever with Ash and ended here, in this peaceful park with no one, but them and Mother Nature. Then she felt herself starting to lower and slow down, and then wondered what was going on.

"Hey Ash, how come you stopped pushing?" the brunette asked him.

"Because it's my turn May," the boy said.

"You want to get the swings that much huh?" the brown-haired coordinator questioned her.

"Yup, sorry," the trainer laughed.

May then got herself steady and even though the swing didn't completely slow down, May leaped off from the swing and landed softly on the ground. "Ok then, but only because you've been so great to me," May grinned at him joyfully.

"Thanks May, I really appreciate it. I've enjoyed my time with you so far," the boy said as he walked to the swing, but looked away just so she didn't see his face for that second.

The brunette blushed, but didn't hide it like Ash. She had already caught on with Ash though; his attempts of hiding were being in vain now. On the other hand though, she had also started to feel that way too. Every second she spent with Ash made it feel like it got stronger, she would need to discuss this with Misty urgently. For now though, it was just time to enjoy their company as friends.

"Thanks Ash, that was sweet of you," the brown-haired coordinator said in a shy voice.

"Yeah, so how about we continue with the swings," the male teen spoke timidly as well.

When Ash sat down and May began pushing him, the aroma of nervousness vanished in the air. May's eyes widened when she had a hard time pushing Ash, either because she had no muscle or he weighed heavier than he thought.

May let out a heavy breaths as she pushed him, but Ash felt as though he wasn't getting any higher than he already was, then he asked her, "May are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Ash, but you're just too heavy for me," the girl remarked.

Ash felt sorry for May, she wasn't use to doing this sort of labor. "It's alright May, I knew that you might've had a hard time pushing me, but do you want to do something less exhausting?"

May leaned on a pole to relax for a bit and then began to think of a game, and then she snapped her fingers. "I know, let's play tag!" May spoke with a joyous tone over the game she thought of.

Ash raised an eyebrow and looked at her. He hadn't played his favorite childhood game for a while now so now he might as well, "Alright May."

When he looked to where she was standing she was gone. Ash snapped his fingers and assumed she got away when he wasn't looking, then all of a sudden he heard running and someone instantly tapped him.

"Tag you're it!" May tapped him and ran past him, while giggling.

"No you don't, here I come!" Ash laughed and began to run towards May.


	28. Tyranitar Nightmare

Chapter 28: Soldier of Love

Ash pursued May through the park as the two of them giggled. He had to admit that May was much faster than he remembered; this time around he was the one who would get a bit worn out. Rattata and Pidgey drew themselves away from the duo, to wanting to get in the way of their little game.

"Come on Ash, I thought you were faster than this," the brunette recalled her friend's speed.

"May be you just got faster," the black-haired teen stated as he went after her.

"Oh, so you admit that I'm better than you," the sapphire-eyed girl teased him.

"What? No way, I'm going to get you!" the raven-haired trainer told her as he began to increase his velocity.

May turned to see that he was finally catching up and this is as fast as she could run. Then she tried to slow him down through the playground by crouching and jumping at every turn in the playground. She swung through the bars and saw that Ash was still right behind her.

"No use May," the trainer gave her a sly smirk.

"We'll see Ash," the coordinator gave him a cocky grin.

She jumped down from the structure from, which she was on and approached another. If turned back she might slow down just because of taking a glance of his position. The Hoenn native speedily climbed the ladder of the structure and saw a slide on the other side of the structure.

Her eyes were tempted to identify Ash's location though, and took a look down to see the boy hurriedly climbing the ladder. Her blue eyes widened as he was very close to catching up. Without a moment's hesitation she ran to the other side of the structure and swiftly landed on the slide. She slid quite fast and thought with that boost she could've left Ash in the dust.

When May landed she heard swift movement and without even getting a second to locate it, Ash had tapped her. "Tag you're it," the messy haired teen laughed and ran off to the grass.

"Oh darn, I'm going to get my revenge," the girl frowned and clutches her fist due to her loss and without wasting another second began running towards the boy.

She was more determined than ever to get him, and boosted her speed to catch up. Her speed was getting so high though, it felt as if she couldn't stop. Ash was just right ahead and ran towards a tree.

"Watch out May!" the auburn-eyed trainer warned her as grabbed on to the tree's trunk and made a quick turn.

"I've lost control of my legs," the brunette squealed as she felt as though she couldn't stop running to turn.

Ash stared from behind to see her inches away from bumping in to the tree trunk, "Come on May, get it together!" He told his friend to find the strength to stop her acceleration from getting the best of her.

May was just a few inches from running in to the tree, she had accelerated so much that it felt as though she was skating or surfing on the grass. She only thought of one thing to do and grabbed on to the tree to make a 180 degree turn. Her arm held on to the trunk and due to her velocity instead of smoothly turning she flew off her feet and turned to the opposite side of the tree, nearly slipping.

"That's it May!" Ash cheered her as she managed to avoid a crash.

"Watch out Ash Ketchum because I'm going to come after you now," the brunette's eyes were blazing with determination.

The Kanto resident saw how eager she was to tag him. May slowly began to accelerate again. She was catching up with him and he had to do something to escape her reach. He tried to outrun her, but May hurriedly rushed to be in range of Ash.

His Hoenn friend declared, "You are mine Ash!" She was now just a few inches away from him and she began to extend her arm to tag him.

"Not yet," the Pallet Town teen announced and put all his energy in to running.

He was beginning to outrun her and May was shocked at how close yet so far she was tag him. There was only one thing to do and it was her last resort. May put all her energy to catching up with Ash and even though she wasn't at arm's reach she had other plans.

"You can't catch me May," the boy felt assured of being free from her touch, she was nowhere near tagging him from that distance.

"Just watch Ash," the brown-haired female smiled and accelerated a bit more to get in the correct range.

When Ash still saw her out of his range, he smiled. Truly believing that he had won the game, but then May got a bit closer and leaped at him with her arms out. Ash had to time to react and saw her come at him like a homing missile.

Ash felt himself lose balance as May ended up holding on to his back. She was hanging on to him like she was a little two-year-old girl. Then he realized that she had tagged him just like she said she would.

"What were you saying Ash?" the brunette raised an eyebrow while holding on to Ash.

"Never mind, you win," the Pallet male smiled at her as he turned his head a bit to tell her she was the winner.

"I knew it," the coordinator smirked confidently at her victory, but she still held on to his back.

Ash wondered why she was still on when the game was over, he couldn't but blush as he held on to her legs so she wouldn't fall off her back. "May, you can let go now," the teen said as he was unable to face her with his red-colored face.

"But I don't want to, let's see if you can take me on a ride while I hold on to your back," the brunette challenged him.

Her Kanto friend blushed even more at her dare. "Ummm, but what if you fall? Are you sure you wouldn't even feel uncomfortable?" the teen tried to find excuse to avoid carrying her like this for some time.

"Nope, don't worry about me. I just want to see if you can do it," the girl assured him.

"But…" before Ash could finish talking he was interrupted.

"Oh come on Ash, let's just have fun with this," the Petalburg coordinator kept insisting her friend.

There was no way of getting out of this, so there was no choice, but to do it. Misty had told him in the past that he would encounter moments where he would just have to give in the female's demand. This is what she meant, Ash thought. Nevertheless, he had already been told that being in situations such as this would be challenging, but there was no choice except accept it. Now he was just supposed to relax and have fun with May like he normally would.

"Ok, let's go!" the raven-haired trainer tightened his grip on May and pushed her further to his back.

"Let's go!" the brown-haired girl cheered.

Ash then began running as fast as possible. May's full weight wasn't exactly light weight, but he would have to manage. He took her on his back around every corner of the park and began to enjoy himself. This was kind of funny, May held on to him from his neck and her legs were wrapped on his waist. He felt warm and didn't want this attachment to end, it made him feel secure that May would never leave him for anything. This was becoming the best day of his life, never before did he enjoy an event as much as hanging out with May.

May also felt great, the instant she wrapped her legs on Ash waist and put her arms around his neck she felt like she died and gone to heaven. Taking this little piggyback ride made her relax, admiring nature with Ash carrying her made her feel completely safe and cozy in her embrace with Ash. It was unlike her to offer a childish thing like a piggyback, but it was her test to see if Ash was truly willing to do this. The boy was reluctant at first; however he eventually gave in to her desire. When Ash put his hands on her legs to carry her she felt a second of revelation. Her mind spoke to her, telling her that this was so right and her greatest day. Why did she feel so great? Was she actually falling in love with him?

The wind brushed their faces as they embraced the serenity of the park. They were in complete balance with Mother Nature until May felt Ash's grip on her legs loosen up and she became alert, "What's going on Ash?"

"My arms are getting tired, I'm sorry May," the raven-haired boy apologized as his hold began to loosen more and more.

"Its ok Ash, I'm sorry about making you carry me for this long. Thank you though, for the ride," May smiled happily as she got off Ash's back.

The aroma of that great feeling faded away inside Ash and May when the ride has stopped. Each other's embrace was broken and the two now had to now move on to a different activity.

Ash returned her gesture, "So what do you want to do now May?"

May no clue when her best friend asked her, she didn't want to tell him that run out of ideas because she didn't want this wonderful afternoon to end. She looked around for ideas and then she saw a bush rustling with a Rattata approaching. The scavenger called out to the bushes and another Rattata emerged from bush. The two normal-types then went off to a place beyond the park. Her fingers then snapped, signifying that she had come up with a brand new activity.

"Let's play Hide and Seek!" the brunette suggested the fun, classical game.

"Whatever you want May, let's go," the messy haired teen was glad they had come up with something else to play.

"Great, I'll hide, you seek," the brunette told her friend.

"Alright, May get ready to hide," the messy haired teen hid his face with his hands.

May, then started to analyze any good hiding spot. Then Ash had begun counting, "1…2…3."

The brunette ran around anxiously for a hiding spot. The playground was out of the question because it had been too open and that would allow finding her quickly. She rushed to a log with a hole to hide in; alas it was too small for her to hide in. If she hid in the tree tops, it'd be one of the first places Ash would check since it was a good hiding place.

"6…7…8," the teen counted as May became more alert and rushed through whole park until she came across a tree with a little place to hide. It was on the exterior part of the park and the tree was well hidden so this would serve her a good hiding spot.

"10!" Ash announced so that May could know that he was coming after her.

"Where are you May?" the teen looked around and murmured.

The park had various amount of places to hide in, and May could be in any of them, but that would just make it all the more fun for Ash. He decided to check the playground first, he checked underneath the slides to see if there was anyone hiding there. He checked the structures, but found no one there. When checked by the see-saw there was still no one there.

All of a sudden, Ash heard footsteps coming from behind and heard leaves rustling. He turned around to find nothing, but he sought the location from where the sound had come from. Ash stepped out of the playground to locate the sound and because he hadn't found May there. More sounds were heard and Ash could now easily identify the source of the sound. When he reached a part of the park covered in bushes and trees, he assumed this was where it was coming from. May, might be the causing those noises, Ash thought and smiled at how May failed to be discreet.

Ash made turn to a group of bushes that seemed like a perfect place to hide in. The final assumption Ash made was that this could definitely be a spot where May would hide. He turned to the lush part of the park and yelled "Found you!"

Much to his disappointment though, it was revealed the one committing the sounds was just a Rattata playing in the leaves. When the rat-like Pokémon saw Ash it quickly leaped in to the bushes to hide.

"I could have sworn she was here. She's a better hider than I thought," the male sighed and continued his search.

The next best location May could hide in was the treetops. He took a careful look at the treetops to see any sign of May. When leaves dropped down, Ash would at first believe the leaves to have fallen from a hiding May, but when Pidgey had revealed themselves in the trees, it was yet another futile attempt to believe that it had been May.

Following that was checking behind the trees. Ash swiftly yet discreetly searched for any sign of life in the trees. He turned to the side of the tree to find nothing, but Pokémon yet again.

"Come on May, where are you?" Ash looked around and failed to find May.

There was still the exterior part of the park that he hadn't check. When he walked there he found it very dense with some moss covering the trees. The trees were thicker than the ones in the interior part of park. Ash wouldn't be able to see through the density if he kept walking so he climbed one of the trees. He climbed one that was tall and easy to climb and once Ash reached the top he held on to the branch while standing on the wood to try to spot May from this height. His bird view, however didn't allow him to find anything. All that was spotted was Pokémon, the playground, and the entrance.

"Guess I won't find anything like this either," Ash dropped to the grass and then took a quick look around.

"Where could she be?" the raven-haired boy in Sinnoh clothing looked around eagerly. He just hoped he could find her soon because he started to get worried about her whereabouts.

After a couple of minutes walking in the dense exterior part of the park he came across various trees with hollows in them. This was good place to hide in as well, Ash assumed to himself. The trainer began to crawl in to the hollows to search for May; there were dozens of them so the black-haired youngster had a lot of ground to cover.

When the boy crawled in to hollows he found various things from mushrooms, some berries collected by the local Pokémon and nests that might have also been possibly built by the local Pokémon as well. Ash didn't check some of the hollows because of their small size and due to May being bigger than some it was impossible for her to fit in there without sticking out, this would make things easier for Ash.

"I've checked ten of these so far and still no sign of May, I hope nothing happened to her, if not then I think I'll consider her the best hide and seek player I have ever met. I might as well just keep searching, there are still plenty of hollows left and she could be hiding in any of them," Ash spoke to no one in particular as he searched around the hollows.

Then he came across a few larger than average-sized hollows and figured this would be one of the spots May would most likely hide in. He searched in a few of them, and found them empty then he heard heavy tree rustling and Ash instantly became alert. The anxious raised he head quickly, but forgot that he was still in a hollow and the boy hit himself in the head.

"Ouch, why is it always my head that gets hurt? Where'd that rustling even come from," the boy complained about his recent gag with getting hurt in the head since he arrived in Pallet Town from Sinnoh.

Ash exited the hollow while holding his hand on the back of his head and got up too identify the source of the rustling. Since he was too busy complaining about getting hit in the head though it was too late to locate the sounds and would have to keep searching. He went straight ahead to see if anything came from there. When he turned to analyze this part of the trees he found nothing, but then heard the sounds of rustling once gain.

The Pallet trainer instantly turned around to locate the sound and saw some leaves gently falling down while in the air. "Hmmm, wonder if it's May doing that? If she's moving place to place and trying to be discreet then she's going to be favoring me, I better check out before she starts hiding again," the auburn-eyed trainer presumed about his friend's activities.

He began running towards where he heard the rustling when he caught up he heard louder rustling from the left and saw a figure dressed in red, Ash smirked cunningly, "Gotcha!"

May ran as fast possible to get anyone from Ash and heard him approach her at a fast velocity, "Since when can you run in this game May?"

"Since I wanted to make this game more interesting, try and catch me!" the brunette told him as she ran.

"You can run, but you can't hide anymore May!" the raven-haired teen told her.

"You can't catch me!" the brunette ran even faster and ran in to the interior part of the park where the playground awaited her.

"Just watch me get you again!" the teen said as he prepared to end the little game.

At least she wasn't in any danger, Ash let out a sigh of relief. He quickly smiled and began to catch up to her, his friend couldn't outrun him forever, "May, after this I'm done running for the day!"

May giggled at her friend, "Fine, but let's see if you can catch me this last time!" When she saw a pole in the middle of the playground she made an announcement, "Ash, if I touch that pole before you catch me I win!"

"Good luck, but I'm going to get you before you reach that pole," May's mentor spoke confidently.

"Right, let's see you stop me now!" the blue-eyed girl began to accelerate to reach the pole and she was just a few meters away from it. She didn't bother looking back to spot Ash because he would be unable to catch up to her now. "Just a few more steps," the brunette stated and went out to reach for the pole, but somebody had intercepted her before her fingers that were few centimeters away from the pole had been stopped.

His arms grabbed her waist and stopped her from reaching her target, "No, you don't! Ash grabbed her waist to stop her.

"Oh Ash, I was so close," the brunette complained.

Ash laughed, "You should've just kept hiding."

"Yeah, but I was going to win anyway, if you hadn't intercepted me," the sapphire-eyed teen told him.

May and Ash laughed at how silly their game had turned out, May wasn't even supposed to run in the game, after all it was just hide and seek, not hide, seek, and run. She then took note of how Ash had been holding her, his arms holding her entire waist and she blushed as red as the blouse. No one ever held her like this before, and by now she would've freak out, but for some reason she didn't mind Ash holding her this way. As a matter of fact she liked because it just made her feel untouchable by nobody else, except her former traveling companion.

Ash quickly realized her behavior and saw that he had his arms across May's entire waist as if she were something more than his friend. He freaked out and instantly let go, "May, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to grab you like that!"

The brunette grabbed his arms and put them back around her waist, "No Ash, its fine. I think I kind of…like it."

Not only was her friend surprised, and blushing, but had asked, "Why?"

"I'm not sure, I guess you just make to feel safe," the brunette lowered her head to hide the tint of red on her face.

"Oh, so you don't mind if I hold you like this?" the black-haired teen also turned red, but tried to hide under his hat.

May nodded at him while still hiding her red glow, and suggested "Why don't we go rest under a tree."

Ash let go of her and said, "Sure come on."

The trainer wearing the hat walked to the tree, still finding it a bit awkward to hold May like that. They were just friends, and right now it felt like they were slowly crossing the friendship boundaries in to stranger lands. When he turned around he May still standing, not moving. Ash ran back to her and took a good look at her.

"What's wrong May?" the auburn-eyed trainer questioned her.

May raised her head an seemed kind of drowsy, "I'm really tired Ash, can you carry me to the shade?"

Ash looked at her for a second, "Don't you want to head back to my house if you want to rest that badly?"

"No, I just need a quick nap and I think it's more peaceful to sleep in nature, under the shade of a tree," the girl's eyes showed signs of exhaustion.

Her Pallet friend just put on caring eyes, "Ok then."

"Thank you," the coordinator smiled and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and hid herself in his chest.

"You're welcome," the trainer smiled sweetly and got her legs, then he began to carry in to a nice shady spot to rest, Ash himself was also feeling rather drowsy and thought he was in need of a nap. He'd fall asleep next to May for a short while until he decided when it was time to mobilize and head back home after a long and great afternoon with his longtime friend.

Once he got each other under the shade of a tree he put May gently down on the grass. When he did this, she had already fallen asleep rather quickly in his arms. To Ash she looked like an extremely peaceful looking angel. Ash sat right next to her as he leaned on a tree. The girl then began moving and ended up near Ash, she laid her head on his side.

"She must think I'm a pillow," Ash smiled as the girl laid her head there. She put her hands and really did treat Ash like a pillow; her friend could only chuckle quietly at her silly antics while she slept.

Ash then slowly began to touch her hair and gently moved it. He kept moving his hand smoothly down May's brown and silky hair. It was soft, warm, and Ash just kept touching it as he admired nature and its gifts. He then let out a deep breath and lowered himself a bit, and his head ended up next May's.

Their heads were serving as the pillows for this nap, and Ash quickly looked at May then spoke, "Take a good nap May." He slowly closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers as did she, then gradually fell in to a slumber.

Turbulence began, and the Pokémon in the park were starting to wander away from the park. The sun had become a deadly red from due to the sunset and it had been a few hours since Ash and May had fallen asleep. However, one of them was about to be awakened by a disturbance. Pidgey and Rattata fled the park as the winds created a mini tornado covered with leaves.

Ash opened his eyes and inquired, "What's going on?"

He got up and saw that May was still sleeping; she put him gently against to tree to continue sleeping as he saw how strong the wind had gotten. Just ahead he detected the tornado that had been formed.

"Where'd that come from?" the boy's eyes grew as he saw the tornado form.

During the next second it split in to two and dispersed. A black figure then landed in front of Ash quietly. The harsh winds vanished and the mysterious stranger stood there. His arms were on his sides, his face hidden by a black hood.

Ash was shocked at who he saw before his eyes, his voice got stern and aggressive, recalling the horrible things he had heard about this person, "Who are you? Are you that person I've been seeing on the news?"

The person did not speak, but instead spoke to him through telepathically. "I'm familiar with that person." His telepathic voice was emotionless and dead, there seemed to be no tone of joy, sadness, or anger in it.

Ash stood there stunned, he didn't know people could even manage to speak like that, but then again he remembered this guy being a phenomenon with the ability to leap at great heights and run at the speed of an Arcanine.

"What do you want?" the raven-haired teen spoke hostilely at him.

"You look just like him," the stranger made a remark telepathically again.

"What?" Ash stated in confusion.

The man did not say anything, but released a Pokeball that revealed a horrifying Pokémon. This fierce Pokémon towered over Ash fiercely and made him look like nothing.

His auburn eyes were terrified at the powerful beast that had always caused him trouble, but he managed to say something, "Wait a minute, Tyranitar? Man in black? You're the culprit that attacked Drew!"

"I know nothing about any Drew. Now battle!" the man in black demanded telepathically.

"I don't even have any Pokémon," the boy retorted.

"Pity, then the girl perishes," the man stated through his mind and pointed at a sleeping May.

"You wouldn't darn," Ash glared at him intensely.

"Tyranitar, Dragon Pulse," this enigmatic man ordered psychically.

Ash got in front of May, willing to give up his life for her own. He just glared at the mighty Tyranitar and this ruthless stranger. "You'll have go through me first."

"Impressive, I think I'll you both for a longer time, but when we meet again we will battle. In some place, someday, I have very important news for you," the enigmatic figure stated through his mind.

"Why are you doing this?" the messy haired teen demanded to know.

"It is all, but part of a mere shell. You'll learn," the person said through thoughts.

"Why'd your Tyranitar attack us? Why did you hurt our friends? What do you want?" Ash exclaimed as he spread his arms out and expected an answer.

The man took his Pokeball and returned Tyranitar. Then he looked at Ash and finally stated something through words, "Sleep…"

"Huh?" the Pallet trainer was puzzled, but then the man dashed right through him and the boy fell backward, as he closed his eyes. He was slowly going back to sleep, but not before thinking about how the stranger said his last word, it was unsympathetic, emotionless, and heartless.

He dropped on the grass like a leaf and rested there. The winds had calmed down once again while all was peaceful in the park once again.

Ash woke up suddenly; he inspected the whole place and saw that it was night. He was leaning against the tree with May's head lying on his just like he remembered. Everything was completely normal, he let out a sigh of relief, and he spoke "It was just a dream."

His attention then turned to May, her arm ended up wrapping itself around his own. Her eyes were still closed as she slept peacefully. Ash hated to disturb her, but it was late and they didn't even know what time it was so it was best to head back home. It was a shame for him to not get everything done though; he reached in to his pocket and showed the sapphire.

"May be tomorrow," the trainer thought. Ash figured out how he could actually put this sapphire in to use and he just looked at May. He started shaking her gently, "May, time to wake up."

His friend only moved a bit and gained a tighter hold of his arm. Ash laughed quietly and began shaking slightly harder this time. "May, we have to go."

The Hoenn coordinator eyes slowly started to open this and saw that it was night. She let go of Ash's arm, not noticing that she had held on to it this whole time since she still appeared half asleep.

"What's going on Ash?" the brunette asked drowsily.

"We have to go May, it's nighttime and I think everyone might start worrying about us," Ash explained to her about the time.

May groaned, "But I'm too tired to walk, can you do me one last favor?"

"What's that?" the Pallet native stared at her curiously.

"Can you carry me home, while I sleep in your arms?" the sapphire-eyed girl half-smiled as it appeared that she would go back to sleep any second.

Ash rolled his eyes and laughed, "Oh fine."

"Thank you," May giggled as she slowly let the weight of her eyes make her go back to sleep.

Ash slowly lifted May up and carried her the same way he had held her when he carried her in to the shade. The brunette wasn't light, but he just thought of pleasing May for today so that was what he was just going to dedicate himself too for now. Ash begun started walking forward with May in his arms as the blades of grass made sounds when rubbing against Ash's shoes.

"Wonder what I should do for tomorrow?" Ash wondered to himself.

There were many things to do, but Ash had just a few on his mind. "I should probably hand that sapphire to the local jewelry store to see what they could do with it, the clock is ticking. I wonder if we should just head to that other place too instead of training, except with Gary and Misty this time. I sort of felt bad after leaving them hanging like that, but I'm sure tomorrow will make up for it."

The trainer looked down at May who was soundly sleeping his arms and leaned her head on Ash's chest for a pillow. A lot of strange things have happened today, but most of them were good, Ash opinioned. After everything May had done with him, from eating ice cream and playing games, to embracing with him made him feel infatuated with her for the day, but he also couldn't, but feel that also felt this way too. That especially included when the brunette allowed him to hold her in a way not common for friends to hold each other like.

Then he thought about his dream, "My heart was focused on today, but looks like my mind was interested in the Drew mystery. He said we would meet again, but I don't even think that was real. It was all just a dream, but I couldn't ignore the fact that he had a Tyranitar and tried using it to hurt May and I. Wonder why he spared us though? What did he mean that he looks a lot like you?"

Was it a premonition or something? Ash also thought about. It was best to just conclude that it was just a dream, he had heard enough about Pseudo Pokémon, strangers, and mysterious occurrences. There was thing he needed to discuss with himself before dismissing the topic, "When will I finally decide about searching for Drew? I'm sure May's expecting me to allow it, but I just don't know. I said it just to calm her down, but I cannot disappoint my friend either. All I hope is to end the big mystery once and for all."

The night was a bit chilly, but Ash would survive. He passed the Ice Cream Wonderland and saw that it had already closed, that wasn't a good sign for starters because it meant that it was rather late and this store had a habit of closing at either 8:00 or 9:00 pm.

"I better get going fast, before I get in to trouble," Ash became alert and started running, but still tried to keep May comfortable in his arms. The trainer ran passed Oak's Laboratory, the place had its lights out and when he reached town all lights there were out.

"This doesn't look good, but at least I can already see the house," Ash commented as he saw the Ketchum Residence straight ahead. He gulped and wondered what everyone would think for coming this late.

When arrived on the front lawn the door was open and inside, on a chair was a sleeping Misty. The red-head looked very tired and seemed to be enjoying her sleep. Ash looked around and found one except for her. His only assumption was that his mother had gone upstairs to sleep while Misty decided to wait for him.

Ash slowly put May on the bed that he was going to sleep in tonight, the brunette hadn't woken up once since they left the park. His attention then turned to the sleeping Misty, the girl would be too tired to walk upstairs so there was no choice, but to take her himself.

He lifted Misty and made her put her arm around his neck. The teen carried her normally, by making her look as if she was walking herself, but with Ash's assistance. She had her gentle eyes closed as Ash made her resting body walk forward as he pulled her.

Misty hadn't woken up, she didn't notice anything. Ash smiled at her, but sighed also, "I don't remember being the one who took people to bed every night."

Apparently, it seemed as though nothing could startle the sleeping gym leader that is until she felt Ash. She opened her eyes, they were exhausted indeed and she looked at him an frowned a bit.

His Cerulean friend spoke a few words, "We have a lot to talk about Ash Ketchum." The cerulean-eyed girl stared at him and fell back to sleep, while making her head lie on Ash's shoulder as she walked lifelessly to the bedroom.

Ash just laughed at her statement, and then whispered, "We sure do Misty."

The duo slowly entered Ash's bedroom and he put Misty there on his bed. Her sleeping self just lay on the bed peacefully with no disturbance whatsoever. Ash got the covers on top of her and tucked in her in warmly. He positioned the pillow just right for Misty and then looked at the time.

"11:11," the boy let out a deep breath, he had arrived really late. At least he was here now though; he walked towards the light switch next the door.

He put his finger on the switch then flicked it. The room became dark when the lights were out, and all that he had left to do here was gently close the door, before doing that though he said one last thing to the person inside his room, "Sleep well Misty."

Ash closed the door to his room and walked downstairs to see May in the same position he had left her in. He walked towards the bed and just stood in front, he was puzzled as to what he should do next.

"Now where will I sleep? I guess I'll just have to setup the floor bed," the auburn-eyed teen sighed and before he walked to get the stuff needed to make his bed, he heard stretching and turned around.

May was the one stretching slowly opening her eyes, they seemed sleepy, but her body had requested her to wake up for this time. She turned to face Ash and saw that he was leaving.

Her face seemed puzzled and exhausted, "Where are you going Ash?"

"To get the stuff needed to setup the floor bed," the black-haired trainer explained to her.

His Hoenn friend frowned at him, "But you can sleep on this bed with me. It's much better than sleeping on the floor."

"Again?" the teen asked her.

"Yes, again, is there a problem with it?" the blue-eyed coordinator got a bit cranky.

Ash looked at her, "What will you tell me mother if she catches us?"

"Same thing I planned to tell her if she caught us," the coordinator half-smiled.

Her Kanto friend had his doubts, he looked at her, then the room, and after that at the stairs that led upstairs. He let out a deep breath, "Alright, but first let me get in to night clothing."

"Forget that, just come sleep now. We've had a long, fun day and we need the rest," the Petalburg resident demanded.

Ash noticed how demanding she sounded right now and knowing May, she would just keep insisting. One battle he could never win was whenever he argued with a girl, whether it was Misty, May, or Dawn.

"Ok May, but this will be the last time we sleep like this," the teen told her.

May nodded, but until Pikachu recovered, she would sleep with him for company and she needed someone like him next to her right now for her own reasons. Whether he liked it or not! "Come in to bed," the brunette tapped the mattress.

"Yeah," the messy haired teen slipped off his sneakers and put his hat on the sofa. He slept with the rest of his Sinnoh attire on, even with his socks on.

His former traveling companion thought she should the same and took off her bandana and threw it next Ash's hat. She slipped off her sneakers like Ash did and went in to bed with her socks on. She stared at Ash as he turned off the lights and slowly slipped in next to her.

He laid on his back as he put the covers over the two of them. May turned to face him as the boy put his hands behind his head and just looked up.

Ash noticed her staring at him and just smiled at her. May returned his gesture and then spoke, "Thank you Ash."

"For what May?" the Pallet trainer looked at her.

"For today, it was the best day I have ever had. I got to see you battle, you took me to the greatest ice cream parlor and I had tons of fun at the park, it's a day to remember," the brunette grinned at him sweetly.

"Oh well, that's the sort of things friends do with each other. We can do it again whenever you like," the raven-haired trainer smirked at her innocently.

May smiled at him tenderly, "We will."

She seemed slightly disappointed when Ash said friends though. After everything that happened between them today, the ties of friendship hadn't broken she would've liked to. Ash appeared like he could be the one, May thought. Every second of today made her feel great with him, it was a major improvement from yesterday's saddening experience. Ash made her feel so much better, in so many ways, he had been so sweet and caring by carrying her all this way, everything about him urged her to try to break the bond of this friendship and take it somewhere else. To the feeling she slowly began to give more and more focus.

Her train of thoughts was forgotten when Ash spoke, "Night May."

May didn't answer and just saw the boy closing his eyes, then placing his arms on top of his stomach. He gradually let himself get consumed get by sleep as she just gazed at him with interest. Temptation then made her get closer to him and put his arms around her waist like he had done at the park.

Ash quickly noticed and opened his eyes the moment he felt his arms being pulled, "May what are you doing?"

The brunette put her finger on her mouth, "Sssshh, just do it and hold me tight without any questions."

Her friend just looked at her and let his arms get pulled by May. He got warped by her gaze and felt like he lost control of his actions, his emotions were taking over and he put his arms tightly around May's waist. The girl got closer to him and wrapped herself around him, then hid her face in his chest. Her head was leaning on it and Ash stared at passionately. He placed his head on top May's and just held her there.

Even though he was enjoying this wonderful experience, he felt trapped in his own emotions and wondered, "What am I doing, what's going on with me? This has never happened to me before."

Every second he thought of it though, made him fall asleep faster, his eyes felt heavy and he closed them steadily. May did herself in Ash, but like him she also thought about what was going on.

"What's wrong with me? I've never done anything like it before, but now I'm just letting my best friend hold me as if he were more than my best friend as if I just wanted that, but do I? I just don't know about this anymore, it feels like my heart is slowly sinking in to a sea of feeling," the brunette thought to herself in her mind. She didn't let go of Ash for one minute, because she enjoyed every minute of it.

She raised her head and opened her eyes to find herself at a long majestic hall. There were petals flying everywhere, with long benches on the left and right. Many people were seated, there were also many Bellossom dancing, and throwing roses in to the air. The people seated were wearing clothing that would only be worn on special occasions.

There were men wearing tuxedos, whom were facing the front. Women also wearing magnificent dresses that would be worn just for a special event and like the men they also faced forward as if they were staring intently at something. On the ceiling there were drawings of angels with Arceus resting on a cloud on the sky. It sat regally on this cloud and even though it wasn't real, May felt as though it was watching her.

Many legendary Pokémon were also on the ceiling like Rayquaza, the Lake Trio, the Bird Trio, the Beast Trio, Lugia and Ho-oh. When she turned to face the hall again a voice called out.

"Are you ready May?" the man in front of her stood with his hand out.

"Dad? What's going on?" the brunette stood confused.

"No need to be afraid May, this is your special day sweetheart," Norman assured her that everything was going to be alright.

The girl took a look at herself and saw that she was dressed in a white dress. It went down to her feet that were pearly white with tiny gems on them. Her gloves were also white with sparkling yet tiny shards of sapphire. She turned around to see what was behind her and saw a mirror. It showed her appearance.

She was with a crown similar to the one she had used in the Wallace Cup and her white dress tightened at her hips. Her dress had a V-shaped neck with rubies on the outline. The dress also had a unique design that had various figures that resembled the cross-like wheels on Arceus' abdomen. The wrists and wrist had golden stripes on them.

After she finished gazing at herself, she realized how beautiful she looked in it. She turned around saw far ahead, her mom, her brother, Brock, Misty, Gary, Dawn, Tracey, and Professor Oak standing there. They were all dressing very fancy and when she took a closer look she saw the back of a person with raven hair who faced an old priest that was just a few steps ahead of him. This person also happened to dress very fancy, he had an elegant tuxedo, but May didn't get good view of that person to fully identify because unlike the others, she was facing his back.

May then turned to face Norman, who smiled at her and nodded. The coordinator gave her hand to the gym leader and let him lead the way. As she walked past the many people sitting on the benches, all these people were people she had met in the past. They were smiling happily at her and May just turned to face forward again. Her father and her were walking on a beautiful red carpet and when she got closer to the end she saw that all her friends as well as her mom and brother were smiling so cheerfully at her.

Her eyes widened though, when she realized who the person she tried to identify earlier was. "Ash," the girl whispered and her face started to make the largest smile ever.

She put all the clues together and realized what was going on. The young girl was at a wedding, and someone was getting married. Pretty soon, she noticed that it was she that was getting married and she was getting married to someone. That someone was Ash!

May's eyes shined like sapphires and felt so much excitement inside her. She was getting married to Ash! The boy she had cared about so much when she was younger and traveled with him.

When she was just a few footsteps away from the boy hiding his face, she laughed. Her assumption was that he was nervous about this; he would be stunned at how she looked when he saw her. Within just a few seconds, she would hold his hand like he would hold hers in holy matrimony.

The coordinator began walking the stairs and then heard everyone begin to clap; her friends at this end were also clapping as well and smiling in a way she had never seen before. Gary and Brock also whistled at the bride, and May only giggled at their silly antics.

She felt her dad let her hand go and the Petalburg native faced him, "You're free to go May, I love you and enjoy a wonderful life with him."

"I will dad, I love you so much," the sapphire-eyed teen embraced him and began forming a few tears.

May let of him and he nodded at her. She had the greatest smile on her face, she never felt this happy before in her life. Her hand reached out for his and touched Ash's own, but the boy hadn't turned around just yet.

"Ash," the girl called at him to make him turn around.

Ash turned his face, but something happened and it became a completely different person. "Yes May," the man smiled sadistically.

The brunette's eyes widened in fear and she quickly let go of his hand, then took a few steps back, "Drew…"

"Yes, that's right May. The boy you abandoned, the friend you never really cared about. I only served the purpose of your rival until you left me after you won the Grand Festival," the boy scorned as his eyes were deep black and his dark aura encircled him.

With every step May took backwards, Drew took one forward to her. Every step he took started to make the scenario dissolve. All her friends, her family, the church, everything dissolved, leaving nothing, but a black realm.

She began to cry, "It wasn't like that! You abandoned me, why'd you do it Drew? You left me hurt?"

"Save me the excuses, you cheered the moment I left your life. You enjoyed every last of it with Ash Ketchum, and now I'm back here so why aren't you happy to see me?" the LaRousse coordinator exclaimed as his tuxedo turned in to a black coat.

"No, it isn't like that. Ash just managed to do, what you failed to do, that's be a friend! You aren't Drew!" the brunette shouted at him.

Drew's eyes had black fire on them and he let his rage be known, "How dare you! I'll make you pay!"

The rival screamed as black substance emerged from his body and charged for May. The darkness began to revolve around May, and the brunette felt as if she was suffocating. She started coughing and fell her knees; she was losing her will to live. She took one last glance at Drew through the darkness. He just stood there in his black coat and stood menacingly, all May was able to say after that though was, "Drew…" and the girl dropped.

May, opened her eyes, they wide and afraid, she saw that Ash had still held her and was fast asleep, unlike her. She started shaking him, "Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash."

Ash started to open his eyes and saw May shaking him. Tears wanted to exit her eyes, she was very afraid and she wondered what was going on. "May, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream, the worst dream, please Ash. Hold me tight, don't let go, I'm scared," the girl whimpered to him.

"Sssshh, stay calm May. I'm here with you, I won't let you go, and I won't let anything hurt you. What was the dream about?" the auburn-eyed trainer comforted her and then questioned her.

"It was about Drew, he was in it. He had the same look as he did when he left us. He said horrible things, like I abandoned him on purpose and I didn't care. But that's not true, I do care about Drew. He's my friend, but he didn't believe me and suffocated me," the brunette said between tears.

Ash was horrified at he heard. Drew would never do this to her. It must've been that dark Drew that last saw because the real Drew would never do this to May. "It was a dream May, go to sleep. I'll be with you the whole night and hold you tight, just go to sleep and I promise that everything will be alright."

May held on tight to him and Ash just held on to him. Ash pulled her closer and looked at her with assurance. She was very frightened, according to the look in her eye.

He didn't know if he should do this, but it was the best he could do. Ash leaned towards May and gave her a peck on the cheek. His lips against her cheek were warm yet because of tears, but it felt like the best thing to do. Everything that happened right now would have to be thought about in the morning.

"Go back to sleep May and have sweet dreams," Ash smiled at her.

May looked at him and touched his cheek. He just looked at her, waiting for her to close her eyes. Their gazes met and the two blushed one last time at one just happened. Ash kissed me on the cheek, May thought. She held on to him and just thought about how the dense kid had pulled that off.

She grinned at him, "Goodnight Ash, I'm glad you're here with me." Ash smiled joyfully at her and shook his head, then closed his eyes at the same moment May did.

May felt her cheek one last time and put on a small smile, her tears dried up. The two then went back in to their deep slumbers as the night carried on.


	29. Carnival Fun

**Sorry to keep you waiting, but due to the holidays, I've been pretty busy and with New Year's coming up, it will be a bit hectic. Unfortunately, I can't keep up with daily updates because of all this, but I won't vanish for over a week. There will be one day gaps between each chapter, I apologize to anyone who finds this an inconvenience and this will be the last time I update a week after the last chapter. Now I give you Chapter 29. **

Chapter 29: I Want To Hold Your Hand

Someone was tapping May and Ash as they sleeping. The person watched as the two were sleeping on the same bed. May had moved around last night and had ending up with her back against Ash. Nonetheless though, Ash still had his arms around May the whole night as she slept soundly in them. Ash also seemed to be enjoying himself as he also slumbered peacefully.

"If only Pikachu was here," the person that hovered over them sighed.

"No worries, I think I just know how to wake them up," the other person stated.

The person that spoke reached out for a Pokeball from one of her pockets. "Go Mr. Mime!"

Before them stood the loyal Pokémon of the Ketchum Residence, it appeared ready to take on any task Delia would give him.

"Mr. Mime use Psychic on Ash and May," the mother commanded the Kanto Pokémon.

The Psychic-type Pokémon began having a blue glow and so did the teens that were in front of him. He slowly began making them slip from their beds and then levitate in the air. May and Ash still hadn't noticed anything as they kept on sleeping. May posed as though her pillow was still there while Ash had his whole body spread out in the air, assuming the mattress was still there.

"They don't even wake up while levitating," the red-head complained.

"Don't worry, I've got something else," the older female assured her of waking up the two teens from their deep slumber.

She turned to Mr. Mime and nodded at him, "Just follow the same procedure we would do whenever Ash had slept like this before."

"Mime," the Barrier Pokémon shook its head and then began moving its arms up and down in swift movement.

The duo and the mime were still glowing blue, but as soon as Mr. Mime began shaking his arms all over the place it started to affect Ash and May. They were being shaken like soda bottles in midair and it became clear that they were starting to wake up because of the disturbance.

May felt herself shaking uncomfortable and as she opened her eyes frowning, she found herself off the ground. Her eyes grew and saw that she was nowhere near her bed. "What's going on?" the brunette yelped.

Ash soon began opening his eyes and instantly got himself together to see May screaming, he was not on the bed and felt frightened at the fact that, he might stop levitating at any moment and hit the ground.

"Wah! Why am I in the air?" the raven-haired teen had also exclaimed as he tried to get back down, but found it futile.

Misty and Delia giggled, until Ash and May had noticed them. The auburn and sapphire-eyed teens had many emotions streaming through them as they saw the pair. There was anger, shock, panic, and desperation because of the many reasons to find themselves this way.

"What's going on?" the teen questioned with a frown the moment he realized Mr. Mime was using Psychic on May and him.

"Yeah, why is Mr. Mime using his psychic powers on us?" the Hoenn native frowned at how rudely she was woken up from a peaceful slumber.

The gym leader put her hands on her hips and Ash's mother send out the final command to end the rude awakening. "You can drop them Mr. Mime."

Mr. Mime halted the Psychic attack and stopped glowing blue as May and Ash dropped to the bed. There was no time for them to tell Mr. Mime to stop them from falling so quickly on the mattress. The coordinator and trainer bounced several times on the bed when they dropped, but there was no harm done.

Ash seemed to be losing his temper as well as May. "What's the big idea, waking us up like that?" the messy haired teen complained to them.

Misty frowned at him, "Excuse me, but I tried to wake you up politely. You wouldn't bother waking up so your mom and I took drastic measures to get you sleepyheads up."

"I'm sorry kids if I hurt you in some way, but it looked like our best chance to get you up," the joyful mother apologized to the kids.

"Oh," the two kids on the bed said simultaneously. They knew how they could both sleep so soundly even if an apocalypse was occurring in the middle of their sleep so they couldn't blame them for that.

"Yeah, now mind explaining why you two were sleeping together?" the mom crossed her arms.

Ash's hairs stood and May remembered what Ash had told her about his mother. She didn't like that sort of thing for obvious reasons. Well, this was about to bound to happen sometime and assured Ash that she would take the blame if they ever got caught so the brunette looked at Delia.

"I can explain, Ash told me I shouldn't because then we would both get in trouble, but I told him nothing would happen. He was still very unsure about it and I just wouldn't budge so it's my fault this happened, please forgive him," the blue-eyed coordinator told the mother.

"Are you sure you weren't doing anything mischievous. When I saw my son holding you completely it made me assume something," the serious mother of Ash Ketchum said to May.

Ash could only watch with worry as May confronted his mother. He knew this was bad idea from the start and when his mother spoken about all the hugging she saw he as well as May became very scared.

"No, no, no, of course not! We just ended up like that somehow," the brunette twiddled her fingers and blushed.

Delia looked at her son, he obviously had a concerned look about this and May seemed awfully nervous about it. She then turned to Misty and just gave her look that would tell her to let it slide. Misty might've been responsible for the first time Ash and May slept together, but she had no plans of a second. She just hoped these two weren't up to anything.

Delia sighed, "I'm just glad you two got back home safely last night. Don't ever do that again, Misty and I were extremely worried about you two, mind telling us what happened/"

Ash then got out of his bed, partly relieved because they were off the hook for sleeping together, but now she needed an explanation for their late arrival. "We got ice cream and went to the park to relax there. We ran around so much that we got exhausted and fell asleep. Next thing we know its nighttime and it turns out to be really late."

Mrs. Ketchum thought it made sense, as did Misty. "Ok then, just don't do that again. Misty was sweet enough to stay here last night and wait for you, and it was very kind of you to take her to bed Ash."

Misty recalled the moment she was taken to bed and had told Ash that they needed to talk urgently. Her curiosity knew that there was more to the two than ice cream, running, the park, and sleeping. According to their looks it appeared as though they did something they would not do something unexpected. She was going to interrogate Ash for sure.

"I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast kids, I'll call when it is ready," Delia told them. They all nodded and the mother walked off to the kitchen.

May let out a sigh of relief, "Phew, glad that's over."

"Yeah, we have to be more responsible next time," the black-haired trainer agreed.

Misty stared a them and decided to change the topic. Later, she would question Ash and May personally. "So what are the plans for today?"

"I bet we'll go training, right Ash?" the Hoenn coordinator looked at Ash.

Ash then stared at the two females as though he was going to say something else, "Actually I thought about doing something else…"

"What would that be?" the red-head raised an eyebrow, surprised at Ash's willingness to give up training for something else.

"I thought we should go to the carnival," the auburn-eyed teen looked at them with anticipation for a response.

May's face shined the moment Ash made this declaration. Misty knew that the carnival was in Pallet, but she didn't expect Ash to pass up training for the carnival. The gym leader loved carnivals and thought that she could use the break to just have fun.

May cheered at Ash for his statement because she had already Ash about her desire to go there, "Thank you Ash, thank you. I didn't think that you were willing to do such a thing, but I'm just glad you thought about what I said. Now we'll have tons of fun and it'll be my turn to make the day memorable!"

"You're welcome May, I thought we could all really use day off for once from training," the messy haired teen turned to Misty.

Misty realized that May was becoming just as important as training to Ash. The moment she said "glad you thought about what I said" she knew that Ash had done this mostly to please May.

"That sounds fine with me. Will we go after eating breakfast?" the water user questioned him about the time.

Her Pallet friend looked at May and then at Misty, "Not exactly, we'll eat breakfast and then go to Professor Oak's Lab to get Gary to come with us. He has nothing to do so I think he would enjoy going to the carnival with us."

The red-haired teen acknowledged this with May. Misty had spent the whole day with Gary, training and nearly lost to him. He proved to be a very worthy opponent that almost overwhelmed her. There was something about him though, that made the gym leader feel comfortable to be with him. Gary had all the traits of someone Misty would enjoy being with any day just because of how much they had in common. They could be cocky and taunt Ash, but they were his friends, nonetheless Gary proved to be a really great person. He even convinced her to walk her home again.

"That sounds great, then we'll head to Oak's and then the carnival, right Ash?" the brunette questioned him about the accurate plans.

"Yeah, and we'll try everything there is," the auburn-eyed teen told her.

"Great, I think I'll shower first," the Petalburg coordinator decided to shower first rather than have breakfast first.

The instant May left Misty turned to Ash very sternly. "What's wrong Misty?"

"I'm worried about you Ash, I can't, but feel that you're getting consumed by May entirely," the red-head spoke with concern.

"Where did this random comment come from?" the black-haired teen put his hands behind his head and stared at her with confusion.

"It was something I thought about yesterday," the gym leader admitted. "You told May you would help her find Drew, she's going to ask you eventually about your decision. The more attached you two get, the more fragile your friendship becomes. From here everything will begin to change Ash, you are falling completely in love with her."

Ash could only look at her with a worried face. The expression on her face and tone sounded as though it were expect the worst.

"Ash, you know as well as I do that Drew will come back here eventually. Things are going to get ugly and I don't mean between Drew and you, but the way your personality will react to everything when he gets back here and things start fixing themselves again. I want you to be strong, May is your friend, but I can't guarantee that she will always be the one who will make you happy," the cerulean-eyed girl told him.

The messy haired trainer hated every last word Misty had told him, "You're wrong Misty, and May would never hurt me. I will never react so negatively to people like Drew and nothing bad is going to happen. I care about May and she does too."

"But how do you know that? I might be wrong though Ash, but it's my intuition. May could be falling in love with you too, but how long can that last Ash?" the red-head asked him seriously.

"Misty…May and I, are getting too close, I'll admit it. And yes, our friendship is feels like it is changing because yesterday all May wanted me to do was hold her. We couldn't stop gazing at each other, we couldn't keep our arms to ourselves, but something took over us and made us act like this. Last night when I arrived and left you sleeping, May only wanted to hold her in my arms as if I were more than just her friend," the black-haired teen explained to her.

Misty was surprised at what she heard. May and Ash were already acting like they were just one. One love for each other, they were already beginning to treat each other like boyfriend and girlfriend. She then faced the ground, "Ash…May might just be in love with you, but do you think it is true? Is she just seeking comfort because of the loss of her friend? Hasn't Drew's disappearance even haunted her once?"

Ash recollected what May had told her last night. The dream with Drew, the one where had been suffocated and witnessed her corrupt friend tormenting her to no end, "She had a dream about him last night, but Drew was behaving the same way we last saw him. Evil, overconfident, and care about no one, but himself."

"Then my guess might just be true, but Ash in the end, I'm not telling you that you should give up. I just want you to be strong; May is the person you're becoming closest with. She would make a great partner for you and I know you can do this, but like in all things, you have to be strong. Like in a Pokémon battle where even if you don't gain the upper hand you have to remain strong, if you're strong you'll survive and you'll keep your dream alive," the Cerulean resident encouraged Ash to never give up.

The boy collected everything Misty said. She just wanted him to be strong in the end. It became sense that she wanted him to be ready for whatever the end result was, but he wouldn't let this result end badly for him. He was Ash Ketchum, future Pokémon Master, and he fought to reach his goal, this wasn't going to get the best of him. Like Misty wanted, he'll go after May and be determined to be with her because no one made him feel like May did.

"I won't give in or never rest Misty, that's who I am right?" the teen gave her a half-smile.

Misty laughed quietly, "Right, I forgot who I am dealing with."

"Yeah, now let's not ruin the day by thinking like this. Why don't we just enjoy today by going to the carnival like planned," the trainer spoke with more joy in his voice.

"Alright," the red-head gave him an innocent smile.

"Breakfast is ready," Mrs. Ketchum had announced from the kitchen.

"Come on let's go eat breakfast Misty," the raven-haired trainer smiled at her an went to the kitchen to eat.

"Right behind you," the water gym leader followed him.

**1 ½ hour later….**

"There's Professor Oak's place, come on I want to get to the carnival quick," the brunette ran and cheered up the stairs to Professor Oak's door.

Once May, Misty, and Ash finished showering as well as eating breakfast they said goodbye to Mrs. Ketchum and made their way to Professor Oak's location. Ash and Misty did their best to forget the discussion from early while May continued to the lab with them. The trainer admired his Hoenn friend's eagerness to have fun and thought that they would go to the merry-go-round, Ferris Wheel, roller coaster, funhouses, and much more.

During their time talking and walking the trio arrived at Professor Oak's lab and May had already been one step ahead of them by running up to knock on the door.

Ash and Misty were inhaling air as May waited for someone to open the door. "May, you could slow down a bit. I'm very good at running today since my legs are sore from yesterday," the raven-haired trainer explained to her about why he had slowed down.

"But Ash, I hear this carnival is one of the best of the year. I'm sorry if I can't control the excitement," the girl sassed him and put her hands on her hips.

"Strange, no one is opening the door. Could they have gone somewhere?" the red-head gym leader ignored Ash and May, instead she was focused on the door that had not opened.

"What are you guys doing here?" a familiar voice was heard from the back.

Everyone turned around to the stairs and saw the brunette that had saved their lives two days ago. "Gary!" the gym leader called out his name.

"That's me," the rival replied to Misty.

"How come you're outside the lab?" the black-haired rival asked him.

"As you can see, I was sent out to buy some food for the lab since we were running low. Anyway, what are you guys up to?" Gary inquired his friends while holding bags of food for the lab.

"We were looking for you to ask, if you wanted to come to the carnival with us?" the auburn-eyed teen asked his longtime rival.

"Oh yeah the carnival is in town right? Hmmm well what's the harm? Gramps and Tracey are out at Route 1 doing research anyway," the brunette thought about going with them and then decided that it would enjoyable.

"So that's why no one opened the door," the gym leader put the pieces together.

"Yeah, give me a few seconds to get ready. I'll leave the food inside and leave a note to let gramps know where we are at. Ash you might want to let you're Pokémon know that you are taking a day off today, you don't want to keep them waiting for nothing," Gary Oak advised Ash Ketchum.

"Oh right, come on guys," the messy haired teen entered with the girls and Gary in to the lab.

Gary went to the kitchen to drop off the food and leave a note, while the trio went outside to tell their Pokémon about their plans for today. They walked outside to find the whole gang relaxing there. The moment they noticed the three they had some grins on their faces.

"Hey guys," the three said to the Pokémon that had also saluted.

Then Ash began to speak the instant the Pokémon could get his attention, "Everyone, we won't be training here today because we're going to the carnival. I'm sorry to anyone who thought we were going to get some training done today."

The Pokémon's faces appeared slightly disappointed at first, but then they took a look at each other and then at the trio. They understood the situation and thought their masters deserved a break. The Pokémon then cheered for the three of them, which was their way of saying to have fun.

"Thank you for understanding everybody, we have to go now though. Tomorrow we'll train for sure and behave good while there is no one in the lab ok," the kind-hearted Pallet native began to say his farewell to the friendly pack.

"Especially you Munchlax, don't go eating inside the lab," the brown-haired girl warned his feisty eating Pokémon and the chubby thing just nodded obediently, learning by now that his trainer can be aggressive when she wants to.

"K bye everyone and I promise we'll finally have our turn to battle," the brunette said goodbye to all the Pokémon at the ranch and winked at her Pokémon specifically.

"See you everybody, like Ash said though, tomorrow for sure," the gym reassured the Pokémon of Oak's ranch.

The trio looked back at the Pokémon smiling and then continued walking forward. The short, but sweet moment with Pokémon reminded Ash of his missing pal, Pikachu and thought the least he could do for him is check how he's doing. When they entered the lab they saw Gary Oak standing by the stairs.

"Ready?" the brunette asked and the girls nodded at him, but Ash interrupted.

"I want to see Pikachu before we go," the trainer told Gary about the last minute thing on his list before heading to the carnival.

"Sure Ash, he's your friend. We'll wait for you," the male brunette told Ash while Misty agreed, but May interfered.

"I'll go with you," the coordinator told his friend.

Ash let her come along while Gary just leaned on the wall to wait. Misty looked at Ash and then at May, she closed her eyes for a second and whispered, "Oh May…..Ash."

The trainer walked with May to the room Pikachu was located in and found the mouse, sleeping without any disturbance. He hadn't moved from the very position he was in two days ago. There was a bunch items related to healing, revolving Pikachu and Ash noticed that his bruises were starting to fade away.

"He looks better," the brunette commented.

"Yeah, but I wonder how much longer he'll have to stay like this?" Ash tried to figure out the time when Pikachu would be good as new.

"I say just two more days," the coordinator smiled at him.

Ash stared at his slumbering pal and only wished that the mouse could wake up then climb on his shoulders right now. The trainer hid his face behind hat, hiding the solemn expression on his face until he felt something grasping his hand.

His eyes grew alert and his face came out of the hat, "Huh?"

His eyes shifted to May and saw that she had gotten a hold of his hand; she was smiling so sweetly at him. Then his close friend began to speak to him, "Be strong Ash, Pikachu will heal, I promise. All I want is for you to be strong…for me."

Every day felt as though Ash fell in to an ocean when he saw May's eyes. They were a wonderful sight and when she smiled it only glistened brighter. He knew he wasn't acting like his regular self and May would beg him to be the cheery kid he usually was.

All the solemn on his face vanished and he made a friendly smile, "Alright May, I will be the usual person you know me as."

"That's what I liked to hear, now come on. Let's get going to the carnival, I can't wait till we get there and go on every ride," the sapphire-eyed teen let go of his hand and went back to the exit.

"Neither can I, let's go," the trainer told his friend from Hoenn, but before he exited the room the teen took one last look at Pikachu. He petted his soft fur one last time and murmured, "Stay strong buddy." After that the teen ran to the exit right behind May.

When they arrived to the spot where Gary and Misty were waiting, they saw that they were waiting very patiently. Gary was the first to speak, "You saw that Pikachu is much better than I first saw him right Ash? I'm sure he'll be cured in just a few days. You ready to go now though?"

"Yeah Gary, I know Pikachu will be just fine so now let's go to the carnival," the teen with the hat told him.

Misty then entered the conversation, "We don't really need anything for the carnival right Ash?"

"No of course not, the carnival is all about just having fun by going on rides and winning prizes. Come on you guys I can't wait," the boy in Sinnoh clothing told his friends.

"I left the note already so we're all set, and you guys have told all your Pokémon about your visit to the carnival today correct?" Gary Oak turned to Misty.

"Yeah, they were fine with it in the end; they told us to have fun. Now come on Gary: May and Ash are going to leave us behind," the red-head informed Gary and told him that they should speed up to catch up with the duo.

While Gary and Misty ran together, the brunette began discussing something. "Those two have gotten a lot closer, increasingly fast since I arrived. You think Ash has a real chance at making these things right?"

"I've doubted Ash's actions from time to time in the past, but I know he can do it. Despite the fact that he can be exceedingly reckless with himself at times," the gym leader gave her opinion to Gary.

"What about that Drew guy? Will he ever show up around here?" Gary Oak brought up the subject on Drew to Misty.

"Drew is May's rival, friend, and he is a lover boy. There is no doubt in my mind that he'll show his face in Pallet Town again, but I'm not sure what the outcome will be from there," the water user spoke to him over her concerns that related to Drew's second arrival.

"Oh and one last thing, how did Ash even manage to get May to stop worrying about Drew for a while?" the brunette asked his final question.

Misty's face got slightly serious, "He told her that he might decide on helping her track him down when the moment arrived."

Gary's own face got annoyed, "Why though, this would start that rivalry again. Has he even decided it yet?"

"Ash doesn't want to see May suffer, and this was his best solution to calming May down for a while. I hope whatever decision he makes will lead him the correct way though," the red-haired Cerulean girl told him.

"This is going to get worse before it gets any better," Gary commented on the subject that involved Ash, May, Drew, and the storm clouds that he felt were hovering over the three.

* * *

><p>The carnival was located on the east outskirts of Pallet Town so that is where the four teens would be heading to. It wouldn't be a long walk though, so they expected to get there very shortly. May and Ash led the way as Gary and Misty walked close behind as well.<p>

"You know Ash, I haven't really been to a carnival since the one where we first met Jirachi," May remarked.

"That was a long time ago May, I'm sure you'll enjoy this after a long time," the raven-haired trainer replied.

"Wonder what will happen this time," she wondered about the events that would occur in the carnival.

"We'll just go on different rides, play games, win prizes, and just enjoy it. I doubt we will meet another magician that worked for an evil organization and tries to get revenge through the power of Legendary Pokémon," Ash had told her about their plan and low chance of running in with a crazed magician.

May shook her head, "I think that too."

Ash showed his sign of agreement and then thought about what Misty said earlier. Could it really be that May just saw him like a shoulder to lie on? Did she really miss Drew that much? He shook his hide and thought May, would never think of him as anything more than a shoulder to lie on. On the other hand, she must've missed Drew the same way, he missed Pikachu, but the question is when he would be able to determine his involvement in the search for Drew.

He was running out of time and she must be running out patience, he thought. What if May really did like Drew, regardless of all the harm he's caused? Drew had been acting like a jerk, but then again he had been manipulated by a paranormal force in everyone's conclusion. One of the strangest part about this was that all of them would have mood swings throughout these days, especially Misty, May, and himself. They had gone from sweet to aggressive to confusion and then sweet again. Nonetheless, they could fix their problems and this one would be fixed like all others.

The most mysterious part of all this was that somehow, the infamous black figure from the news felt it was crawling in to the situation between the teens. Ash recalled the dream he had during the park, the man was foreboding and emotionless. When he released Tyranitar, Ash wouldn't have felt more paralyzed because this Pokémon had been the same one that hurt his best pal. Then he threatened to take May's life, but Ash got between them. That was when the figure dropped the threats and vanished when he passed right through Ash.

This wasn't the first time he had seen the man in black, but he also appeared in his head when he went off to stretch for May. The shocking part here was that the man in the black coat revealed himself to be a green-haired coordinator he knew all too well by now. What connected everything with this man was the fact that Gary said that the same Pokémon they were assaulted by were Pokémon used by the enigmatic figure. Ash continued to think about the mysterious foe and how his mother forbid him to go look for such an opponent, it was the first time he threw a tantrum because his wounds were just healing from the Sinnoh League and wanted to prove himself by battling the being. If this person could defeat an Elite Four member though, then it would be very unlikely that he could win and that was when he thought it was best to stay away from someone like that. Sadly, it looked like this person was slowly becoming involved with him, he's in his dreams, and he's the primary suspect for Drew's disappearance.

"Ash…" a voice said that broke the trainer's mesmerized state.

He turned to May and inquired, "Yeah May?"

"Can you go on all the rides with me, please," the brunette begged him to accompany her on whatever ride they got on when they arrived.

He found it strange that she say something like that. She couldn't be afraid could she? No, but he couldn't say something like that to his friends so he had no other choice, but to say "Ok May."

"Thank you Ash, I appreciate it," the brunette thanked him.

She needed to get many things done, there was so much in May's head and she couldn't do it alone. With every moment they spent together, it felt as though she needed Ash more and more, she had never become so dependent of him for something. There was so much to discuss with him in her mind, and she felt so attached to him lately a new fear began to sprout in her. She wasn't willing to lose Ash the same way she had let Drew slip her, he was her best friend and nothing was going to take him away from her.

Every moment she held his hand, when she embraced him, or when they embraced each other, May had done just to feel reassurance. Feeling that Ash was still there through touch, made her feel reassured that he hadn't left her. Obviously, the loss of Drew had made her become a bit paranoid, leading her to believe that Ash could do the same at any instant like Drew had done with her.

May's own train of thought came to a halt when Misty exclaimed, "Look guys."

May, Gary, and Ash turned to her and then saw that she was pointing straight ahead. Not too far now, they saw a gigantic Ferris wheel with amazingly tall towers for a carnival. Roller coaster tracks could be seen from afar making twists and turns. Carts and tiny people could be seen from their position.

"That's the carnival alright, and from the look of it, there are a lot of guests," Gary analyzed the carnival carefully from this view.

"It looks so fun in there, come on!" May began to run towards the carnival at full speed.

"Wait up," Ash called out, but it was futile when the brunette showed no signs of stopping due to her eagerness to get on all the rides and have as much as fun as possible.

Ash, Misty, and Gary then started running to catch up with May as well as just getting to the carnival already to eliminate any anxiousness to get there. If they had walked, it would've taken longer, but since they ran, they got to the carnival's entrance much quicker. When they finally caught up with May, they saw her standing at the entrance waving happily.

When they approached her, they were awestruck by what they saw. Ash first spoke to May, "You are really excited aren't ya?" His brunette friend only giggled at him as Gary and Misty analyzed the place.

"There's so much to do here," Misty commented as she observed the surroundings of the entire carnival.

"They really went all-out this year with the carnival. Last time I saw it, it wasn't such an enormous fun land," Gary stated as he thought about the carnival's new appearance.

The four of them entered through the gates of the carnival and were greeted by clowns with legs expanding more than six feet. There were jugglers and entertainers with their Pokémon. There were many performances as they walked around the large crowd of families with their joyful kids. Psychic, Fire, Electric, Water, Grass, and so many other types of Pokémon could be seen with performers alike.

The tremendous Ferris wheel they saw back at the grasslands was able to hold at least five hundred people in its carts. Each cart had the design of a Pokémon native to the Kanto region, there was a Jigglypuff, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, and many more Kanto Pokémon. Its merry-go-round used Ponyta and Rapidash, and there was many enough to a hundred. Stands where you could play carnival games could also be seen, where you target a stack of bottles and take them down with a single hit. There were even Pokémon battles that gave you prizes in the Battle Tent.

As the four of them went around, getting to know the place better, they had about one of the carnivals most famous attractions. Kids said it was a roller coaster that's theme was based on the bird trio of Kanto.

"So where do we go first guys?" Ash thought about which attraction to go first, since they all looked like so much fun.

"I say we go on that right, it's one of people's favorites!" the coordinator pointed west.

Gary, Misty, and Ash saw a tower with a cart for four people, its design was a narrow Pidgeot aiming towards the ground like a bullet. As they watched it, they saw people sit on the cart and then go slowly upward until they reached the top. Within three seconds, the cart would drop at an incredible velocity and as it did, the four of them could hear screams.

"That ride is the Pidgeot Dive, it's called that because Pidgeot is said to dive at unbelievable speeds," Gary gave some facts of the attraction to the other three from a booklet he had picked up while they had explored.

"That looks like a lot of fun," the red-head gave her opinion on the ride.

"Then let's go before the line gets any longer," Ash warned them as they agreed with him and went to the tower ahead of them.

When they reached the line there about twenty people ahead, but since the cart could support four people each, then they wouldn't have to wait very long. All of these people seemed to be families with children or teenagers like them, having fun. Some of these people carried around souvenirs like plush toys and Pokémon shaped balloons. Every time a set went by, their screaming was very piercing, but they were relieved when the ride was over. This structure towered about the size of an Olympic sized pool so that made it even more impaling for some. It was also the same tower the four of them had seen before.

After the last set of four passed, it was Gary, Misty, May, and Ash's turn. A certain female brunette cheered, "We're next!"

"You know, I think it's best if we hold each other's hands for this one," Misty gulped as the tower made her look puny as ever.

"Afraid Misty?" the male brunette raised an eyebrow.

The gym leader glared at Gary for being so direct on the topic. "If you'd like Misty, we'll all hold hands," the raven-haired friend ahead of her turned and went with her choice.

"Thanks," the red-head looked at Ash and nodded.

They walked forward with the person in charge of the attraction, "Alright kids, I'll need you to sit tight, buckle your seatbelts, and have fun."

The four of them obeyed the man and sat on the cart, with Misty and May sitting in middle. Gary and Ash sat on opposite ends, Gary was left and Ash was right. Ash sat next to May, then Misty came and finally Gary. Each one buckled their respective seatbelts and the employee pulled down an iron bar, to seal the four tightly in the cart. Once it was fully pulled down, the four of them grabbed each other's hands like Ash had assured Misty, so that the girl would feel safe as well as know that her friends will be just as safe also.

"Enjoy the ride," the man said and pressed a button that made the cart go up.

As it slowly climbed up the Pidgeot tower, Misty turned a little pale as she started to hold on to Gary and May's hands tighter. Gary didn't seem to mind, he let his hands get held tightly with Misty's own to make her feel 100% safe. May looked at Misty and giggled a bit, and then Ash noticed Misty as well.

"Don't worry Misty; this will be over before you know it. Have fun, and besides that's why we're holding hands, to make sure that we are all still in one piece," the voice of sapphire-eyed Hoenn native spoke to the Cerulean resident.

"May is right Misty, just enjoy the ride," Ash continued the assurance May had given Misty.

"If it helps, you can just close your eyes unless you really want to see what happens," Gary Oak gave her a suggestion if she really felt this intimidated by the ride.

Misty looked at her friends and then below, she saw height and saw that everything below got so much smaller. The four of them were almost at the top and her heart felt like it was going to blow. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then looked at her friends again.

She let out a sigh, "You guys are right, let's just enjoy the ride. I'll man up and watch what happens."

"That's the spirit," the young Oak encouraged Misty.

When they stopped, they looked up and saw that they had met the end of the tower. The whole carnival could be seen, Pallet Town, and the ocean as well. The woods from the west and east ends could also be seen from this height. The wild flying Pokémon soared over them elegantly as they continued their way.

Gary then began to speak plainly, "1." Misty held on tight to the pair of brunettes.

"2," he continued. Ash and May looked at each, Ash smiled and May winked. This was their way of saying how much they were having right now, May then tightened her grip on Ash as well while he enjoyed hand holding his friend gave him.

"3…" Gary finished and like that the cart released at a speed that haven't experienced in a long time. Misty saw how fast she was going down, it was like her life was ending before her eyes, and like Ash, Gary, and May, she gained a burst of adrenaline.

Everyone's hair was blowing violently while they dropped. Ash felt as though the Earth itself was lowering, he saw how the ocean vanished from his sight as he lowered quickly. The woods and Pallet Town had also disappeared from sight. May would take deep breaths as she hadn't expected such a fast drop during the ride. She was a bit frightened at first, but after a few seconds she started to enjoy herself. Holding on to Ash, also made her feel assured. Gary enjoyed the ride and smiled slyly, but felt tears in his eyes and his hair messing up as he dropped down. They were soon leveling out with carnival and the cart crashed with the tower.

"Thank you kids for your time and I hope you enjoyed the ride," the man approached button that lifted the bar that held the four.

May, Misty, and Gary's hair became a mess while Ash's own hair had become even more disorganized than usually. They slowly got up and felt a bit dizzy, they walked as though the ground had been wobbling, but after a few footsteps and seconds, they shook their bodies to get composure back and ready to get going.

May got herself together and then turned to everyone else, "That was fun! Let's go on another ride!"

"Hold up, I still need to get my head a little straight," Ash needed a few more seconds to be prepared for another ride.

"Yeah, slow down May, we can't keep up," Gary grabbed his head, getting himself together and fixing his hair.

"I'll say," Misty got her hair in its usual style and almost dropped.

Once everyone was ready and May had been done waiting, they spotted yet another ride straight ahead. It was another tower, it was about thirty meters and had twenty swings attached to it. Its seats were designed like small Pokeballs that were open. The white part was a seat while the red top was to lean on. Each swing could only carry one person at a time though.

Gary reached for his booklet and searched for it, when he spotted it he explained what it was, "This is an attraction that twists around at a fast pace, the swings are then pulled by the tower so that the people may be swung around and enjoy the ride of twisting. The faster it gets the higher the swing goes."

"I like the sound of that ride, I always did enjoy going on swings. Why don't we go and the ride isn't very long," Ash remarked as he saw the twisting tower.

As his friends followed his lead, there were various people exclaiming how much of a joy ride it was. The swings also happened to go faster and higher as the tower noticeably began turning faster and faster. Only about ten people were ahead of them. Most of them appeared to be teenagers rather than families since this was a ride that carried one person each. A few more people than got on line behind the gang, and the good part about this ride was the fact that it could take twenty people each time so after the people on the attraction were finished, they would already be next.

When the swings and tower started slowing down as well as the swings lowering it was clear that it was their turn, "Here goes," Ash stated.

"Please strap on tightly when you sit on your swing, thank you," the person in charge of this attraction advised.

Gary, Misty, May, and Ash went to sit in a swing they could find along with other people. May joyfully sat herself and prepared for the ride. Gary and Misty anticipated an interesting ride once the machine began to operate. Ash sat down gently and strapped himself, then held on to the ropes that attached the swing to the tower. All twenty seats had been filled and there were people discussing how much fun they expected out of this.

"Alright everyone hold on tight and enjoy the ride," the employee pressed a button on a remote control.

At first everyone started slowly rotating around the tower. Everyone said nothing, they just calmly waited for the ride to get interesting and the faster the swings swung the higher it felt like they were getting. Ash noticed it when he started out by being able to touch the ground, but his feet could then barely reach after a few minutes. May was smiling very wide when she realized this as well. Misty had also been enjoying the gentle ride and expected a joy ride once this thing got faster. Gary had also enjoyed himself and took note of the fact that they were already halfway through the tower and figured that this is when things got interesting.

Ash embraced the breezes crossing his face once it started speeding up. These gusts grew stronger though as he felt himself get faster. When it got increasingly fast he opened his eyes and held on tight to his hat so it wouldn't fly off. Laughs could be heard from people including Misty and May.

The raven-haired teen smiled as he felt a strong wind crash with his fist. He pushed his hat down tighter to make sure it stayed in place while he went on the ride and then put both is hands on the ropes to hold on tight. His rotation became very fast and every time he turned he saw how the landscapes he came across would repeat themselves. The swings were reaching its peak and, despite not being as high as the tower the four had a decent view. This ride made the east, west, north, and south be seen during the quick rotation. The landscape that lead to Viridian City could be seen, the oceans once again, and the east as well as west woods that surrounded grassy Pallet Town.

May could swear that she felt as though she were flying, with the breeze meeting her face she felt as though she had grown wings. It was a vast land that saw, she was over the grass was the swing, swung wider. The flock of birds over her made May imagine as though she was flying with them. When the swings reached its peak she felt as though she could just launch herself from swift moving swing and throw herself in to the sky and beginning flying majestically over the sky. Winds would push against her as she would fly through and think of herself going to vast lands or even venturing the skies with the Legendary Pokémon, Ho-oh.

All the people on this ride felt great, Misty thought how relaxing, despite the fact that it was going fast. Her vision was that of leaping in to the water like a torpedo and stay in that trance forever. Gary thought of how if he released himself from the speed of the swing he could reach to the stars and touch them. It was a long time since any of the four had envisioned such an imagination like the one they were having right now. Suddenly, they felt themselves lowering and were slightly disappointed to their imaginations taint themselves as they leveled with the ground. When it would be when they would enjoy being in the dream world again like this was their question.

"Thank you, now may you please step out of the swings and have a nice day," the employee told the people.

The gang stepped out of the area quietly and thought about how great the ride was in their minds. "That was pleasant," Misty remarked about the ride.

"Yeah, it was something you don't feel every day," Ash added to his gym leader friend's comment.

"I can't wait to go on the next one," May clasped her hands together.

Ash and Misty laughed as May was too busy thinking about which attraction to go on next. The brunette was visibly having a great time and Gary soon checked the booklet for any more interesting rides to go on.

There was one in particular that caught his mind earlier and had found it in the booklet. He had been doing research on this and thought it'd be great to try it out, he admired the page and saw various domes scattered on a roller coaster track and enormous statues laid across the tracks.

"I'm thinking of the Elemental SkyDrive," the brunette of Pallet Town remarked.

"What's that?" Ash questioned his rival.

"It is the most notable attraction in the carnival that is a roller coaster based on the legendary bird trio of Kanto. It is also one of the best rides known in the world because of the involvement of Electric, Ice, and Fire-type Pokémon during the ride and creates various special effects.

"That sounds so cool!" the coordinator was excited while she heard about the popular roller coaster in the carnival.

"Where is it?" the red-head was curious about its location.

"Over there," Gary pointed to an attraction north, that stood out from all the others. It showed roller coaster tracks that looked as the though they belonged to the sky itself. Among the tracks Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno statues have been placed. Moltres was at the far west with Articuno far east and Zapdos right in the middle of the tracks. They were very intimidating due to the size of the contraptions. Several domes are also seen in the tracks and the roller coaster past right through them.

"That's a really cool ride," Ash's jaw dropped.

"Yup, but it is also one of the most infamous rides to cause nausea," the young Oak showed them the booklet with a warning sign on the bottom of the image of the drawing.

"Well, that should be worth noting," Misty gave Ash a cunning grin, knowing that there could be such a possibility with people like Ash. This was because the boy had a bottomless pit and this morning he had eaten a large amount of food for breakfast and this could mean that the ride would provoke Ash to puke. This also went for May, but even though Misty would find it amusing she thought it'd be best to prevent such an occurrence.

"Come on guys, I can't wait to get to this roller coaster ride!" the female brunette spoke joyfully as she turned to the roller coaster's direction.

"I'm with you May," Ash agreed and they got on their way with Gary as well as Misty, waiting to see how the carnival's best attraction worked out with the gang. It certainly seemed like the ride of a lifetime.


	30. Ash Meets Raichu

Chapter 30: Makes Me Happy

"Wow, this line is really long," Ash was stunned by the amount of people on line for the famous Elemental SkyDrive, roller coaster that they were all excited about hearing.

There were at least a hundred people on this line and the roller coaster only had ten carts that could carry only two people each, not to mention the ride is said to be about 5-10 minutes.

"We'll have to wait at least half an hour until we get on the ride," May sighed dropped her head.

"Cheer up, I'm sure the ride will be worth it in the end," Gary tried to be optimistic towards Ash and May since they were the most disappointed ones. He was also disappointed that the wait in line would be longer than expected, but he still believed that this roller coaster ride would be worth it.

"I hope you're right Gary," Misty looked at him and then at the line ahead of them. She was certainly hoping to get the ride of a lifetime on this. She admired the roller coaster tracks that towered over the carnival. Screams could be heard and the red-head looked on at the ride. It made 360 degree twirls and had very high peaks from, which the machine would drop at a fast speed.

"While we're waiting, I think its best that we plan our next phase after this ride," the male brunette suggested to the other three.

"There is still a lot more to around, we could go on the merry-go-round, the Battle Tent, watch a circus act, or look around for anymore attractions," Misty thought about the choices they had in mind.

"You know, I was actually thinking about going to eat first. I'm kind of hungry," Ash laughed nervously at his comment, because this just seemed like his running gag.

"I agree with Ash on that," May smiled weakly and held her stomach because she had also gotten hungry. Like her friend she was also embarrassed at her predictability.

"That's a shocker," Misty gave some sarcasm and then laughed with the other three as well because of the ridiculous behavior Ash and May displayed.

"There's a center in the carnival for all guests to eat. It's called Snorlax's Dining Zone, and we aren't too far from the center," Gary implied to them as he checked the booklet for the location to eat.

"I can see why they would call it that, but it is noon and we should all probably eat after this," Misty remarked about agreeing to go eat anyway because of the time.

"Then that's settled," the brunette Pallet resident stated and closed the book.

"Hey look there are only about half the amount of people, then when we first got here," May noticed the line had shortened during the conversation they had, had.

Gary checked the time on a clock that was on a post and saw that ten minutes had passed since they had gotten on the line. Time flies when you are doing something, Gary thought. The four teens waited patiently until it would finally be their turn. May would get restless several times, but then fifteen more minutes had passed and they next.

"About time," the Hoenn girl let out a breath of relief.

"Ok everyone, please step forward and take your steps on each of the carts ahead. I want you to buckle tightly and hold on to the iron bars in front of you. You will find any necessities during the ride inside each pocket that is located behind the cart that is in front of you, enjoy the ride," the employee spoke strictly about this ride.

"They seem to make a big deal out of this ride," Misty told Gary.

"Roller coasters can be dangerous and there have been some casualties on them a few times," Gary informed Misty on it and the girl nodded.

May and Ash practically ran to a cart and they ended up sitting next to each other on one of the carts. Gary and Misty smiled at their childish stunts and went to the cart just behind them. May smiled at Ash, while he returned the gesture, they were clearly excited, Gary was filled with anticipation and Misty watched the extraordinary trail ahead of them. The gigantic Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos reigned over them with fierce faces.

Gary noticed the pocket that was on the cart in front of him and pulled out a barf bag. He raised an eyebrow, "They aren't kidding when they warn about feeling nausea while on this."

"Yeah, look they even have an emergency button to push if there is ever any disturbance," Misty pointed to a green button right beside the pocket of the cart.

Ash and May however didn't pay too much attention to this and were only anticipating the beginning of the ride. The employee checked to make sure everyone was buckled and then pressed a button that pulled down bars from the seats that were to hold on to in the fast ride.

"Sit tight," the man said activated the ride.

"Here goes," Ash stated as the roller coaster slow began moving.

"This feels great," May smiled devilishly at the feeling of adrenaline. This was going to be one heck of a ride, she thought.

Misty held on to her bars and looked as the roller coaster and began to go up the tracks. The ride to the top was pretty high and she only looked on at it. The higher she went, the more they could see on the horizon, she could see people watching them climb up the tracks, eager to see what would happen.

Gary, himself expected a death ride when they got to the top and dropped. It had been a very long time since he had been on a roller coaster; he hadn't been on one since the last few days he spent in Pallet before he began his Pokémon journey. Now he was here on this ride ready to enjoy the ride that's theme was based on what he was currently researching, the bird trio.

Sounds of fear could be heard from other people as the roller coaster went out. They were clearly afraid, of the ride and once the roller coaster had reached its peak, almost everyone except the gang was frightened. Everything stood still and if the seatbelt was holding down May, she could jump up and down because of the adrenaline.

The winds were quiet at the top and everything was quiet, except for a few whispers. Howling of the wind was the only noticeable noise until the Legendary Pokémon started flapping their wings and began to screech so loud that it gained the attention of every person at the carnival. It made some people on the roller coaster jump and then roller coaster released itself and dropped like a bullet.

May held on and began laughing; Ash felt tears brushing at his eyes because of the speed. Misty endured the pushing winds while Gary held on tight since it felt as though they would fly off at any second. As the roller coaster dropped it made a turn and the mechanical Articuno released an Ice Beam that the roller coaster barely dodged and soon did a 360 when it had to do a twirl. The roller coaster approached a dome and multiple Ice-type Pokémon were inside them, they shot at the coaster with Ice Beam, but missed by an inch every time.

When one of the Pokémon used Icy Wind, the air became much colder and it felt as though the wind had become glass because when it pushed against people's faces it felt sharp. When they exited they made a quick drop that became yet another 360 twirl and Ash almost lost grip of the bar. Then a Fire Spin was aimed at the roller coaster and everyone got frightened. The Fire Spin was shot and the roller coaster went through the gap between the fire attack and once it reached the end, a flying Charizard could be seen. Then a dozen Charizard went upward from the bottom of the tracks and unleashed a barrage of Flamethrowers that formed an arch as the machine past by.

"It's getting really hot," May complained as a bit of sweat started dripping because of the heat.

Ash, Misty, and Gary also felt the heat and wished they were back in the ice. When the fire arch was passed they thought the heat was over, but then they came across Moltres, whom was on top of a dome and screeching loudly. Moltres let loose a Fire Blast and everyone jumped at the sight of it, but the roller coaster went quickly through it without a scratch and everybody was shocked to not have been scorched. Soon they went through yet another dome, but this time multiple ThunderShocks were blasted by Electabuzz from left and right. The people dodged every hit they almost got and the Electabuzz kept aiming for them.

"Do they really want to hurt us?" Misty looked at Gary when they exited the dome and asked him, despite all the commotion.

"No, the booklet said it was just to frighten us. The Pokémon don't try to hurt us and the mechanical bird's attacks are harmless, this is why it is so popular. All because of the effects used in this ride," Gary tried to make himself be heard as the wind crashed with his face.

Zapdos was next and it screeched to gain attention. Static surrounded it and then the resident of Kanto used a Thunderbolt that went over the roller coaster, missing by a bit. Since they had been through three elements, many people were relieved that this was almost over and the stop was visible from their spot.

All of a sudden, an Ice Beam, a Fire Blast, and a Thunderbolt shot from different directions. Everyone was alert and saw that the birds had shot from afar with a near perfect aim. Then they came across a zigzag style part of the tracks that moved left and right as the roller coaster avoided the bird's attacks. Unfortunately, this part made people dizzy and some nauseous. When they almost reached the end, they came to another peak and the birds aimed simultaneously, one last time, but when the roller coaster dropped they had missed and everything including the tracks were left unharmed.

Everyone gave a final shout as they dropped down at an incredible speed, but at last they level the floor of the carnival and were free from the grasp of the Legendary Pokémon. The roller coaster slowed down slowly and began to park at the exact spot where it had started.

"Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the ride," the employee told them as the bars lifted and people started stepping out. One guy was so dizzy he fell and his friend helped him up. Ash got up and could swear that the ground was tilting along with Misty, May, and Gary. His face looked a bit green and tried to stay strong.

"I think I'm going to see today's breakfast again," Ash spoke weakly and held his stomach.

"Don't you dare," Misty threatened him as she made a twirl from the dizziness.

"Why don't we go eat," Gary said as he tried to walk properly.

"I'm with you," May tried to stay strong as she leaned on the wall to stay still.

They walked to the direction of the dining place, but they still felt a bit sick from the ride. "That was one ride," Gary commented.

"I thought I would have become frozen, burned, or paralyzed at any minute," Misty stated as she recalled the obstacles during the track.

"I wouldn't believe how many times I thought I would fly off my seat," Ash said as he slowly began to recover from the unbelievable attraction.

"I've never been on anything like it and I thought I was a goner, but I loved it anyway," May laughed weakly because she still felt dizzy.

Their walk continued quietly as they needed to gain back their composure. People stared at their sick faces when they passed and figured it was that crazy roller coaster ride. Ash felt as though he was seeing multiple Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres rotating his head due to all the dizziness.

"There's the place," the male brunette pointed at a bunch of tables with a jungle-themed place. This carnival was just full of surprises for Gary. Ahead of the tables was large ordering place for pizza, burgers, sandwiches, and more. On top of this structure was a chubby Snorlax sleeping on top of the stand.

Families and friends sat down on tables, enjoying their food. Kids were eating ice cream or drinking smoothies while friends ate burgers with fries or salads. Gary was the most stable right now, so he would handle everything. He searched for an empty table and was just in luck when he found an empty one for four people just in front of the stand.

"Let's sit here," Gary Oak pulled the chairs for the trio to sit down.

May threw herself in a seat next to Misty, while Ash sat on the other side next to where Gary would sit. When Gary said he would order they agreed and then the young Oak asked him what they would like to eat.

"I'll take a double cheeseburger, large fries, and a soda," Ash told Gary what he would like to eat.

"I'll eat a bowl of ramen with a strawberry smoothie," May gave her order.

"I'll take a sandwich and it can be any sandwich they have. I also want a vanilla ice cream, but that's it," Misty told Gary what she would like to eat.

"Right away," Gary stated as he walked to the fairly sized line. He already knew what he would order, two slices of pizza with some lemonade. After this they would have to figure out where to go next.

Ash looked at the table as his dizziness slowly faded, May and Misty were silent. The raven-haired teen then looked at them and said, "Where to next?"

The girls shrugged their shoulders and Ash wondered what would be the best spot to go after eating. He had an urge to get some battling done and the Battle Tent was calling his name. He didn't have Pokémon though so that was a problem, but may be Gary would know more about the Battle Tent if he asked. He looked around the area and hidden among some other stands was a small store; it looked like a jewelry shop.

His eyes widened and realized something that he had forgotten about. He reached in to his pocket, but did it discreetly to avoid attention from his friends; he looked at the shining sapphire and knew that he should do it now while he had the chance.

Ash got up, "Be right back guys, I'm going to take a look around the stands."

"Ok," the coordinator and gym leader spoke simultaneously.

The Pallet boy nodded and walked away from the table to the store. He passed by several people and just kept minding his business as he kept going. When he was finally at the store he went in and saw it silent and empty, but it had some of the most fascinating items Ash had ever seen. There were gold, silver, crystals, emeralds, sapphires, rubies, pearls, diamonds, and platinum designed to be worn as jewelry.

"How can I help you young man?" an old lady stood at the counter.

Ash shifted to her and walked towards, "Hello, I have something I wanted you to check."

"Yes, what is it?" the older female reached for some glasses.

"This," Ash reached for his pocket and pulled out a sapphire and placed it on the glass table.

The lady picked up the sapphire and observed it carefully. She looked intensely at it, and tapped it a few times, then placed it back on the table. "That's a fine piece of sapphire, young man. Where did you find it?"

"I found it at the beach."

"Is that so, but never before in my life have I heard about finding sapphires on the beach," the lady replied.

Ash looked at the sapphire and then at the woman, "I know, but I guess how it ended there is a mystery."

"Indeed, but nonetheless what would you like to do with this?" the lady asked him.

"I was wondering if you could use that sapphire to make a necklace for a neck about my size," Ash informed the woman.

"Of course sonny how would you like the design?" the woman asked him.

"A want all the pieces of sapphire surrounded by a metal with the center having the largest piece of sapphire. Let it resemble a queen's crown, but for the purpose of a necklace," Ash tried to be as specific as he could.

"I see, no problem young man. I know how you'll like it, it'll come out perfectly," the old woman told Ash.

"How long will it be until it is finished?" the raven-haired teen asked the lady.

"I work with the carnival so I'll be here for a week. Luck for you, this sapphire necklace will be prepared in about two days, if that is alright with you," the old woman inquired him.

"That sounds fine, so I'll come back in two days to pick it up. Until then ma'am," the messy haired teen told the lady.

"See you soon young man," the woman said farewell as she was left to work on this sapphire. She would make it beautiful like the boy would want, she assumed this was going to be for the boy's lover if he had one.

Ash exited the store and walked back to the dining area. As he walked to his table he saw Gary already sitting there with May and Misty. There was a good amount of food on the table from what Ash could see.

"Hey Ash, where'd you go?" Gary questioned him once he noticed him.

"I went to look around," Ash explained to his rival.

"What'd you find?" Misty asked him.

"Nothing much, just saw souvenirs and stuff," Ash let his red-head friend know.

"Did you figure out a place where we could go Ash?" May questioned him on their next stop.

Everyone took a bite of their food and continued speaking, "I'm kind of interested in the Battle Tent."

"Because it involves battling," Misty looked at him knowingly.

Ash laughed and May spoke, "But how? You don't have any Pokémon and you can't transfer any because Professor Oak isn't at the lab."

"He doesn't exactly need to use one of his Pokémon, unless he would like to," Gary mentioned as he took a bite of his pizza and read the booklet.

"What do you mean?" the Cerulean gym leader inquired him.

"According to this booklet, the Battle Tent lets you use one of your Pokémon or you can choose from a wide selection of Pokémon available at the Battle Tent," Gary Oak drank his lemonade and read the booklet.

"That's great," Ash was relieved that he would have a chance to battle.

"What do you get if you compete?" May questioned Gary.

"This says that there are single battles between two battlers that will battle for cash," Gary kept going on about the Battle Tent.

"What would you do with money Ash?" the water user asked her friend, since he very really thought much of money right now since he was still young.

"I think I'll just save it for the future, I just want to battle," Ash spoke determined to win a battle at the Battle Tent.

"We'll support you all the way and watch your performance," May assured Ash about supporting him during this.

"Thanks May," the auburn-eyed teen smiled at her as he shoved some fries in to his mouth and took a large bite of his cheeseburger.

They ate quietly and spoke a few times about how much fun they were having at the carnival. The dizziness from the roller coaster finally stopped and so did the nausea any of them had. They could see people entering the place who looked like they were in the same state as they had been earlier; they assumed that they come back from the Elemental SkyDrive.

"Ash, we are all really thankful that you gave up training just to have fun today at the carnival," May thanked him after she finished eating her meal.

"Yeah, I didn't think the day would ever come when you would pass up battling for something else," Misty added to May's statement.

"Definitely, why the change of heart Ash?" the male brunette asked his rival.

"I guess because May wanted to go to this place after we saw a flier the night I went to look for her. I thought about it these past few days and thought we would enjoy a day off and just visit this place, besides it had been a pretty long time since I went to one myself," Ash explained why he chose to come here today.

"That's thoughtful of you Ashy boy," Gary teased his friend.

"Gee thanks," Ash sassed him and finished his food while his three friends laughed at the black-haired trainer.

Misty and Gary eventually wrapped up their meals and it was now 2:33 pm according to one of the clocks in the carnival. They threw out all the garbage and were now on their way to the Battle Tent to let Ash have his battle like they had planned.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for visiting the Battle Tent on this fine day. We have spectacular battles to watch today and we promise you that I'll be worth every second you spend here. I present to you on the right side of the battlefield, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. On the left side we have Lea, a boy from Saffron City," the announcer presented the two battlers.<p>

May, Misty, and Gary sat down with the rest of the crowd for the battle. They all watched eagerly as the battle was about to begin. Gary then spoke about the battle, "I wonder what Pokémon Ash chose to battle with."

"It won't matter because I know Ash can win this," May spoke confidently about Ash gaining a victory.

"He's lucky we arrived on time so he could write his name down alongside this competitor because other people seemed to groan the moment Ash had handed the slip for this," Misty recalled how they were very close, to not seeing Ash in this battle.

"Yeah and I hear that the person who lacks a Pokeball picks from a variety of six once they sign their name," Gary Oak stated about the choices Ash would have in this.

"As you all know, $1,000 is the reward for whoever wins. But to heck with that, it's all about the battling!" the announcer shouted and the whole crowd cheered at his comment.

Ash looked at his opponent. He had red hair and brown eyes, he also looked about seventeen. And he gazed at Ash with a look of determination yet with a wise guy look. He wore black jeans and a red shirt, he was holding his Pokeball in anticipation, prepared for this battle.

"Hey twerp, don't think you'll win. I'm going to use that money to buy something nice and a bonus will be crushing you like a bug," the teenager mocked Ash.

Ash frowned at the older teen and gave a cocky smile, "We'll see about that."

"Begin!" the man who served as the announcer declared.

"Go my Aggron, pummel that kid," the red-head violently released the Hoenn Pokémon.

"So that's his Aggron, this may not be mine, but I have an idea of how to battle with it," Ash looked at the Pokeball he carried. He clutched it and then threw it, "Go Raichu!"

Misty, Gary, and May's jaws dropped when Ash had revealed his mystery Pokémon. They couldn't believe that he had picked the evolution of Pikachu, and none of them ever expected to ever see Ash use one.

"He picked Raichu, no way!" Misty exclaimed.

Gary let out a sigh, "Who could blame him, he misses Pikachu and this is the closest thing he has to him right now. Battling with Raichu will make him feel like battling with Pikachu, besides he would have a concept on how to battle with since its power is the same as Pikachu's."

"Raichu doesn't have much of an advantage against Aggron," May looked, expecting Ash to win this like always.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt on Aggron!" The mouse leaped and unleashed the powerful Electric-type move on Aggron.

"Aggron, Iron Defense!" the trainer ordered and his Pokémon's armor hardened, thus leaving him unfazed by the Thunderbolt. The teen laughed and taunted Ash, "That's all I would expect from a brat,"

"Oh yeah, Raichu use Thunder!" Ash fist pumped and made Raichu use the might attack.

"Now for a real Thunder, do the same Aggron!" the red-haired jerk exclaimed with arrogance in his voice. Aggron charged rapidly and ultimately released a Thunder that cancelled out Raichu's own.

Dust flew in the air as Ash covered his eyes, "That's some power."

The crowd, including Ash's friends hoped that he could come up with something that could help him win this. Other people gasped at how Aggron easily handled Raichu with its exceedingly high level.

"Aggron use Dig and go after that rat!" the cruel and sadistic male had venom in his tone.

"Raichu stay alert and use hearing to dodge it," Ash commanded the evolved form of Pikachu.

Raichu focused carefully on the movement of Aggron, and could hear and once it would emerge than he would avoid his weakness. "Yeah right kid, Aggron, Earthquake from underground!"

Shocked at the technique Ash and Raichu were taken by surprise as the ground shook and Raichu was sent flying by the Earthquake. He couldn't gain composure and fell back helplessly, "Now use Dig!"

Ash watched in horror as Aggron popped out and aimed like a bullet at Raichu. The Kanto Electric Pokémon hit the ceiling when Aggron's hard head bashed him there. Raichu then dropped to the ground without moving an inch while Aggron moved back to his trainer.

"No, Raichu," Ash reached his hand out for Raichu. His vision suddenly changed to the beach, Aggron had become Tyranitar and Raichu's body became Pikachu. It felt as though the past was happening in the future and Ash felt terrified to repeat the same mistake again. The teen's eyes widened when he saw Pikachu moving and getting up, this was when he was warped back to reality and saw Raichu up and ready, despite the serious injuries.

Ash grew a confident smile and his friends were also relieved to see Raichu up and ready. "Alright Raichu, Volt Tackle!"

"Useless, Aggron Iron Defense," the cocky red-head commanded. His Iron Armor Pokémon hardened and was ready to take on the Volt Tackle until Raichu started powering up the more he charged. Aggron and Lea were shocked and Ash smiled the moment Raichu jumped right in to Aggron's head and pushed the might beast back.

Lea was speechless when he realized that Iron Defense was no match for the strength of his Pokémon. Raichu smiled cunningly as Aggron felt static course through his body, Raichu's Static ability obviously took effect on the towering monster.

"Now use Focus Blast, Raichu!" Ash shouted at with anticipation to end this once and for all.

Raichu released a rather green or blue orb that formed from its paws. It smiled assuredly and held the orb with his right arm and held it back, "Rai...chu!" The mouse was threw the Focus Blast like a baseball and Lea as well as Aggron were left helpless since Aggron was unable to move from its paralyzed state.

Aggron came in to contact with Fighting-type blast and faced quadruple the normal amount of damage. It crashed against one of the walls and didn't seem to be able to stand up. Lea looked at his Pokémon with horror as he felt it was impossible to lose control of the battle so quickly to two weaklings. He looked at Ash and Raichu who stood proudly and then turned to Aggron. His face formed a devious smile as Aggron slowly got up and ready to continue fighting.

"What?" Ash exclaimed as Raichu also felt stunned to see the giant get up after two hard hitting blows.

"How can Aggron still be able to fight?" May got nervous by the look on her face.

"Sturdy," Gary stated as Misty knew the causes for this.

"It allows my Aggron to endure even its own weaknesses during battle," Lea mentioned to Ash.

"Making it much harder for Aggron to be taken," Gary finished the lecture on the Sturdy Ability.

"Ash needs to come up with something, that Aggron looks fiercer than ever," Misty stared at the Hoenn native that roared viciously when it got fully up.

"Now Aggron, use Sandstorm," the red-head teen ordered as Aggron whipped up a powerful Sandstorm that took over the entire battlefield.

Raichu and Ash were unable to see and were quickly feeling at a loss. The power of Aggron and Lea proved too much for the duo and Lea's next attack occurred, "Fire a Fire Blast!"

Raichu didn't know from where the attack was coming until it was too late and fell back. Ash needed to think of something quick that's when it struck him. This was his only chance, "Raichu use Thunder on the entire field."

"Aggron go underground," Lea demanded, but as soon as it was about it, it was brought to a halt by its paralyzed status and remained unable to move. Barrages of Thunder obliterated parts of the ground, creating cracks from the impact, and Aggron was left hit by the attacks. It cried in pain as the Hoenn Pokémon was ready to give up.

"Raichu end it with a Giga Impact!" Ash jumped and declared this finished.

"Not so fast, Aggron use Hyper Beam!" Lea demanded and swept his arm as the two Pokémon began to unleash some of the most powerful attacks known.

Raichu was surrounded by the powerful aura of Giga Impact as Aggron launched the crimson beam at Raichu, hoping to stop it once and for all. Raichu was just inches away from Aggron, but once the Iron Armor Pokémon use Hyper Beam and large explosion was heard. The dirt from the battlefield blew everywhere.

Crowds gasped and were stunned by the incredible performance. The announcer dropped his microphone as he acknowledged this the most epic battle he had seen in his career. May appeared worried about whether Ash had won or lost, the outcome was unknown. Misty appeared frustrated, she couldn't think of Ash losing this one so easily when he had fought stronger opponents in the past. Gary remained calm he was certain about what the outcome would be.

The dust finally cleared and the battlers looked at the battlefield. Rubble was located everywhere and a proud mouse stood on top of a giant its, fist held against its chest. Aggron was down for the count, "You've got to be kidding." Lea looked at the battlefield with shock.

"Our winner is Ash Ketchum!" the announcer cheered as the crowd roared.

Lea returned his Aggron with an unsatisfied face and looked at Ash one last time, "He isn't as bad as I thought. No wonder they keep an eye on him." He walked out of the room without a word and Ash wanted to thank him for a great battle, regardless of all the mocking.

"Raichu we did it," the raven-haired trainer petted the evolved form of Pikachu.

"Rai," the Electric-type smiled at him happily.

"Well done young man, here is your reward," the man handed Ash a check that would allow him to get $1,000.

"Thank you sire, but I think the excitement for battling was all I really wanted," Ash was about to hand the money back.

"No boy, you've earned it and even though you can't think of any good use for it now, but you should always save things for the future," the announcer insisted.

Ash stared at the check, perhaps the man made a point. "Alright, if I need it though."

"Great! Now everyone, let's give one last applause for Ash Ketchum from right here in Pallet Town!" the announcer shouted the moment he reached his microphone.

Everyone in the crowd whistled, shouted, and clapped for the boy. They thanked him for giving such a phenomenal battle out there, but Ash had his attention turn to Raichu. "Well Raichu, it was great knowing and battling with you. I was really in a tight spot, but you pulled me through, thank you."

"Raichu," the Mouse Pokémon smiled cheerfully at him.

"Sadly, I guess this is goodbye, I hope we can meet again somehow," the black-haired teen spoke mournfully about saying goodbye to the Raichu had befriended so quickly.

Raichu lowered his head, sad that the quick friendship was now coming to a close. It always worked like this for the poor guy, he made friends too quickly and yet he knew that they would only have contact for a few minutes and then its over. A trainer used him to win, not be friends with. He was the only one of the entire selection at the carnival Battle Tent that had a desire to find a place to belong, he saw that in Ash, but it was just too good to be true.

"Raichu…" the mouse smiled weakly one last time at before Ash returned the weak gesture and returned the smile.

Ash had befriended the mouse so quick because not only did his behavior resemble his best pal, but Raichu had done everything to help Ash win for the feeling of it, it was just so much like battling with Pikachu. He knew he couldn't take him like other Pokémon because he had already had been taken by the carnival. The boy looked at the Pokémon and thought how Pikachu could've actually enjoyed this Raichu's companionship as much as Ash did. He could swear that a tear was about to drop on the ball, but he quickly rubbed his eyes to stop it.

He was soon exited and outside he saw his friends, Gary, Misty, and May. His look was obviously very depressing and troubling, all of them noticed it. Gary asked him first, "What's wrong Ashy boy?"

The raven-haired teen raised his head and looked a bit sad, "It's just that Raichu, he…"

Misty interrupted and spoke softly, "He was a lot like Pikachu wasn't he? It felt like it really was him."

"Yeah, but he looked sad the moment I told him that it was time to say goodbye. It felt sad because he had worked so hard for me to win and we say goodbye so quickly, his determination and heart felt like Pikachu," the boy stated mournfully.

"Awww, cheer up Ash. I know how hard it must have been, but we have to keep strong in times like this," May gave him caring blue eyes and a half smile as she tried to cheer him up.

Ash looked at her and recalled that she had lost her own friend as well. They had lost their friends for a while and like Ash, May must've been struggling inside, even if she wouldn't admit it. His expression showed a crack of cheering up, "Guess you make a point May."

May giggled, "Of course."

"Where next guys?" the male brunette questioned them on their next stop.

"How about the Ferris wheel and then the merry-go-round," Ash recommended the plans for now.

"We spent almost two hours in the Battle Tent because of waiting, watching you battle, and exiting because how much of a crowd the Battle Tent is known to receive. Right now it's 4:30, the Ferris wheel will take half an hour, and I think that's the last ride we have time for," Gary stated.

"That stinks," May sounded disappointed.

"We might as well make the best of it," Misty suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably the best thing to do," Ash agreed.

"Ferris wheel it is then," Gary declared and they began to walk to the Ferris wheel east of here.

May walked behind the rest of the gang and looked down at the ground disappointed. She needed to discuss something urgent with Ash that she had been hiding for the whole day and she had to say it now. The Ferris wheel was the perfect opportunity, she was anxious for a solution to all this once and for all.


	31. Quest for Drew

**Alright, this was supposed to be published during New Year's, but that became impossible as soon as I realized how terrible of an idea that was when all the partying began. To make things worse I got a bad case of the common cold and felt weak yesterday, which was when I decided to get this done, I ignored my headache and constant coughing, but my parents insisted that I rest and call it a day. So they gave me no choice, but at least Chapter 31 is here now. **

Chapter 31: Dearly Beloved

An employee allowed entry for Ash, May, Gary, and Misty as well as some other passengers. The carts only had room for two each, so the gang would decide who would go with whom. They had waited a fair amount of time for this ride and had discussed on line that they had decided this ride because of how calm it was to the recent attractions and stops they had made.

May strangely enough had waited patiently for this ride; she had not talked like her usual self while waiting on here. Misty noticed and couldn't help, but wonder what was wrong. The female brunette thought she had to do this now, and if she went with Ash than she'd have a clear shot. Ash and Gary remained oblivious to it; they paid no mind to anything, but the line and felt liberated once they were next.

Each one of them realized that after this ride, they'd go home and prepare for a day of practice at Oak's Ranch. It had been a long day and they were exhausted, with the Ferris wheel's calm motion they could just enjoy the ride without any haste or surprise.

"Who's going with you?" Gary turned to the trio and asked who was going with on the carts.

Before Ash or Misty could even speak, May interrupted, "If no one minds can I go with Ash?" The brunette turned to Ash to see if he gave approval.

Ash shifted his head a little; she really did want to be with him every second of her life right now. They had ended up showing little signs of affection such as when they got on the first ride and sat together in the roller coaster ride. May had also been the one that cheered him up after his battle alongside Raichu.

He couldn't say no to his adorable brunette friend though, he partly came here to satisfy her and if that is what she wanted than he was left with no other choice. "Sure May," the raven-haired teen smiled approvingly at her while the brunette gave her own smile.

Gary nodded and shifted to Misty, "Guess that just leaves you and me."

"Alright then," Misty agreed and the other pair shook their heads when they headed to their cart. Misty and Gary then entered their cart and sat down.

"Enjoy the ride," the employee said and the Ferris wheel began to slowly move.

It wasn't a fast ride, but rather a slow one that proved to be very calming. Misty looked over the horizon and saw the orange sun looming over the Kanto Region. She couldn't help, but feel sick nervous, Gary noticed her troubled attitude.

"What's wrong?" the brunette looked at the red-head.

"I can't help, but feel worried for Ash," Misty told him softly.

"Is it because he's with May every second of his life?" the young Oak raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"Yeah, but it's also because it looked like May was thinking about something. I think that something had to do with him and it worries me a whole lot because I keep thinking its related to Drew and Ash just can't handle anymore when the topic concerns Drew. Ash is still sad about everything that's happened, when he battled with Raichu and exited from the Battle Tent it was clear that he was still feeling sorrow because of Pikachu. May and Drew might just cause more pain if Ash doesn't act correctly, but then again now it appears unavoidable. I should have seen this, days ago," Misty spoke worriedly about Ash and Gary just stared at her.

He understood why Misty would be worried. Ash had been going through a bunch of pain, from that rivalry he heard about with Drew. Then the injuries Pikachu had sustained against Tyranitar proved hit another dramatic hit to Ash, and Misty worried that Ash wouldn't be able to endure more pain if things started to favor the opposing side.

Gary reached for Misty's hand and clasped it. He didn't know much about comforting girls, but he wasn't dense like his rival and wasn't as reluctant to show them. Misty looked at him and Gary held it while he also put on a face that could make her relax a bit. "Misty, there's a saying that people say, I heard it from your average Joe to a famous rock band and they all say the same thing when it comes to situations like this."

Misty stared at him, "What's that?"

"Let it be," the brunette told her calmly.

"What do you mean?" the red-head was puzzled by his choice of words.

"Everything fixes itself in time and all you have to do is let things work the way they are supposed to. Ash will never let depression conquer him, because time wounds all heals and you just have to let problems be because they also work themselves out. It might sound ridiculous or unlikely, but this, will all workout, just let it be the way it is supposed to be," Gary Oak had spoken in a tone that tried to assure Misty as best as possible.

"Let it be," Misty thought, perhaps that was the best thing to do. Sit back and just watch things work themselves out, without intervention like a movie. May be that was the best solution for her, no matter what she felt, she can't interfere with other people's problems because it might just makes manners worse.

The red-head took a look at Gary and saw how much of a caring person he can be. He was able to calm down from the same worry she had this whole day, and she had done a good job of hiding it until now. This brunette was really something else, in Misty's opinion. "Thank you… Gary," the gym leader thanked him shyly after just staring and thinking about him for a few seconds.

"That's what I'm here for Misty," the brown-haired Oak smiled and gave a thumbs up at her as the red-head girl nodded at him.

* * *

><p>Ash and May were on their cart watching the sunset. The setting sun hovered over the forests, mountains, and grasslands that belonged to the Kanto Region. May had ended up lying her head on Ash's shoulder as the boy smiled and relaxed as he took a good look at the sun. He didn't know why May had done it, but it made him feel comfortable.<p>

"Ash…" the brunette lifted her head after a few minutes of the same scene.

"Yeah May," the black-haired teen gave May his attention.

"I want to thank you again for bringing me and the others to the carnival. I had a great time, I enjoyed these two days of carefree fun," May spoke kindly at him.

"It was the least I could do May," the messy haired trainer told her.

"I don't know how my life would have been if I hadn't met you," the brown-haired female kept talking.

"You would have probably traveled Hoenn and Kanto with someone else or yourself May, but I think you would have been introduced to Pokémon Contests at one point or another," Ash imagined May's alternate life if she had never met him.

"No Ash, if I never met you. I would never like Pokémon; contests never had anything to do with it. You were the major reason I took a liking to Pokémon, contests were just partly, but you were a bigger influence," the brunette declared the major difference between never meeting Ash and meeting Ash.

Ash was astonished by her thought on the difference between the two different lives. "May, I didn't know…you thought about it that way."

"I would only care about traveling to places I've never been to before. I would have liked that, but I think traveling Hoenn and Kanto with you was a great experience. Sure I wouldn't get attacked by Team Rocket every day, or get in to all sorts of crazy adventures, but I think that kind of adventure is the best there is and I want to thank you for what you've taught and showed me. I would still be the empty-headed and clueless trainer I was, right now if I had not joined you."

The raven-haired teen looked at her sweetly, "It's the least I could do for my talented student."

"Oh gosh teacher, you're going to make me blush," May hid her face in her hands and tints of red appeared on her face.

Ash rubbed May's back and just looked at the innocent girl that sat next to him. When she showed her face again Ash analyzed her, she had a face that was filled with anxiety. "What's wrong May?"

She looked at him and thought, I have to tell him. I can't hide it any longer, he needs to know and I need to know. There isn't much time left and I just can't Kanto without him, even worse if I leave without even discussing it once with him. Ash waved his hand in front of May and the brunette exited her hypnotic trance.

"Sorry Ash…" the sapphire-eyed girl sighed.

Ash really seemed confused; she was alright a second ago. Why is she acting like this right now? His Hoenn friend wouldn't look at him and just stared at the sun, she had a distressed face.

May feared losing her friend and her anticipation was getting the best of her. This could no longer be extended; she had to know now once and for all. "Ash after today, we only have two days left before I go back to Hoenn."

Ash lowered his head. She made a point, time was running low and his week with his favorite Hoenn girl was almost coming to a close. Time flies, he thought. "We don't have much time do we…that's too bad. I don't know if I can say goodbye again."

"Ash, I feel just as sad about this as you are. We have little time and we have so much to do, but there's thing that I can't get out of my mind and my anxiety isn't helping. It's really important and I can't do it alone, I need to ask you this."

The Pallet resident was saddened by the two days that separated May from the date of her departure. He was willing to answer whatever question she had, after all they had to make the best out of all this, "Yes May?"

The Hoenn teen took one look at him and then at the horizon. She let out a deep breath, "Ash…have you decided on whether you'll be joining me on my search for Drew?"

Search for Drew, those last three words almost made Ash fall off his seat. He couldn't believe how right Misty had been about this after all. May had been worried about Drew this whole time and the anxiousness pushed her to the peak where she needed to know the answer urgently. No matter what Drew did, May will always care for him. Was she using him this whole time? No, not May. He would have done the same because he shared many of the traits of his brown-haired friend.

He needed to settle this once and for all; he needed to put all of May's worries to rest even if it brought Ash down. The teen was willing to do anything to make his friends happy, even if it meant something that wouldn't favor him. This was going to be one of those regretful actions, but he had to see May smile like the May he had been traveling with in his journeys.

May looked at him anxiously and spoke, "Ash, I'm not going to make you do this. But you said that you would help me with this, two days ago, and if you deny it now, then I just don't know what to think of you. Ash, you said Drew was being controlled by something else that had nothing to do with him. I can promise you this time that you won't have to worry about any tension with him. We'll find Drew and turn him in to the one we both encountered in our travels. I just really need help with this; I need to have all my friends with me."

Her raven-haired friend stared at her distressed eyes. She was really serious, if he denied his assistance than that wouldn't make him Ash Ketchum anymore. Every idea May had about Ash would taint if he didn't go along with her on the search for the green-haired coordinator. "May, I don't know about Drew putting aside all those intense feelings, but I'll do this just because I care about your happiness."

The coordinator's eyes glistened and she leaped at Ash for a hug. She exclaimed, "Ash thank you! You're the best!"

Ash just put one hand on her back, "Your welcome May, and I'll get Misty and Gary to help us out to."

"That's great I'm sure we'll be able to find Drew for sure, but where would we start off? And when?" the brunette was unsure of how to plan things out yet.

"May, we'll check Route 1, 2, and even as far as Viridian Forest and Mount Moon. Also since we only have two days left, then we'll have to do this tonight to start off and we'll go to Route 1 too. Misty and everyone else was going get him for this, he knew it wasn't safe to be so late out at night for a search, but time was running low and at least they could cover more ground if they started now.

"I'm fine with all of that, I just don't know what I'd really do without you Ash Ketchum!" the blue-eyed girl squeezed him.

All the discussing between the two had made them oblivious to the fact that the ride was almost over. They were on the Ferris wheel long enough and pretty soon, they were nearing the ground to get off. Both them waited patiently to reach the ground, Ash knew once they got off they would have to leave the carnival quickly and begin the search as soon as possible. Luckily the sky was still orange, meaning it wasn't too late right now, nevertheless he wanted to get as much done as possible, since the earlier the better.

He could see Misty and Gary waiting for them and once the cart stopped than it was time to get off. "From here we head north," Ash told May and the brunette nodded at him.

They went to Misty and Gary, Ash was expecting a shocked response the moment he would tell them about the news. "I guess we head back home now," Misty thought about the next thing to do.

"That's what we agreed on," Gary stated as he reminded Ash and May.

Ash scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously, "Actually, there have been a change of plans."

Gary raised an eyebrow, "Change of plans?"

"I think it's about we searched for Drew," the messy haired teen spoke seriously.

Misty was stunned at what he just said. It was far too obvious as to why he was saying this. Ash disliked every bit of Drew, but May managed to convince to get him to come along. A vein was popping out and she seemed aggravated at how Ash might just be too nice for his own good. His mother would murder him if he came back home late after doing a search party, what is this kid really thinking? He was lovesick and looked as though he would do anything May told him to.

Gary noticed her frustration and shook his head sideways. This clearly made a reference to what the male brunette had told her earlier. Sit back and watch what occurs. Misty agreed and let out a sigh and thought she should just watch how things developed.

The young Oak's attention then turned back to Ash and May, "So you two will be going on your own in search of the coordinator?"

Ash twiddled his fingers a little, "I was kind of hoping, that you guys would come along too."

Misty and Gary took in the words that Ash just said. The red-head was slightly annoyed, but did not create an outburst and that was something that was much to Ash's surprise. She just had to take Gary's advice for now and go with the flow.

Gary thought about it for a while, there were many reasons as to why he and Misty should go. There is Pseudo Pokémon on the loose, Ash and May are incredibly reckless and there is no one to supervise these two and Misty as well as him appeared the best candidates for the job so was there really any other choice for them.

"Alright Ash, we'll go," the brunette spoke about whether he and Misty were planning on going.

Ash and May put a smile on their faces, "Thanks guys." So everything was settled in a perfectly calm manner without any arguing like Ash would have expected.

The group began walking to the exit of the carnival and there was no word from any of them until Gary realized that he needed to get the plans for the search party. "Where do we start Ash and how long do we have to do this?"

"I was thinking about covering as much ground as possible in Route 1," Ash suggested about the plans.

"That sounds good enough for this hour; Route 1 is just north of here, as soon as you exit Pallet Town that's all Route 1," Gary stated as they walked out of the carnival. He wondered if they would run into his grandpa if he was still there, but he doubted it. Professor Oak never stayed out this long researching Wild Pokémon.

They took a right that led to an empty dirt path in the grasslands. This path would exit Pallet Town and take you immediately to Route 1. Gary, Misty, Ash knew this path by heart by now while May only found it familiar. The sunset was almost over and night was beginning to take over the day.

Grasslands became dark and nocturnal Pokémon crawled out of trees and came out of hiding from burrows. Zubat were flying in the air as Hoothoot began their usual sounds overnight. May would get a bit startled by the rustling noises and hid behind Ash's back. She was told to calm down by Ash by patting on her back as Gary and Misty assured her that nothing was going to happen out here.

Gary only worried about an assault at this hour like Drew, Pallet Town's lights were slowly fading away and the young Oak worried about encountering the Pseudo Pokémon. The only ones with Pokémon on them right now were Misty and him. He saw that it was almost six when they exited the carnival so the question was what time was it right now? Gary estimated about an hour later so seven.

They soon reached a dense area of grass and several trees. The place was completely remote with no sign of life. Ash acknowledged this as, "This might be one of the places Drew ended up in."

"What makes you say that Ash?" May questioned him.

"Drew is someone close to you May. I'm sure deep down he still has some sense of what is right and wrong and he wouldn't abandon you, rather stay here close to Pallet until he was ready to confront Ash, you, and himself. Besides, I can't think of many good reasons as to why he would stay in Kanto rather than go back to Hoenn, unless he had absolutely no control of his actions," Gary Oak explained his theory on why Drew's whereabouts might as well be here in Route 1.

"How do we cover all this ground though?" Misty was still irritated at the fact of coming, but she also cared about her friends and this was one of those times they probably needed her. She analyzed the area and thought how expansive it was while they were only four of them.

"Easy, just so none of us do anything rash we will split in two groups, Ash and I, May and you," Gary decided to split up the search party.

"How will we be able to see though?" May asked about how they can see what is Drew and what's just something that doesn't really matter.

"That's very simple. Arcanine and Electivire, show yourselves," Gary summoned two of his Pokémon. "These two will be able to light your way, Arcanine goes with the girls and Electivire comes with us."

The trio nodded at Gary and began the search. Gary declared the search to begin and the boys went west while the girls went right. Arcanine did as he was ordered and followed Misty and May to light the way. Electivire slowly followed behind Ash and Gary. The two Pokémon lightened the way with their respective abilities, Electivire used electricity and Arcanine used fire.

Misty had a large urge to discuss with May about how it was going with Ash, but she shouldn't worsen things by possibly getting in to an argument. She could discuss what her plans after finding Drew were though. "So May, you only have two days left here. What do you plan to do after that?"

May was not sure how to respond to Misty. Ash and she had discussed this during their first day together in a while. She was embarrassed to tell her older sister figure that she did not have any confirmed plans, but she many choices, primarily going to Sinnoh. "I was thinking about going Sinnoh next, it's the only other region I know that currently holds contests and I haven't competed in the Sinnoh Grand Festival."

"Do you plan to go with Drew after he turns back to his old self?" Misty questioned further about May's later intentions.

"Maybe, I don't know yet," May spoke softly as Arcanine walked behind them and its fire illuminated the dark scenery.

"Tell me something May. How'd you convince Ash to go seek out his own hateful rival," Misty asked May as she found herself tempted to know how May managed to do it.

May didn't hesitate to tell because she confided in Misty for everything, "I didn't really do anything Misty. He told me the whole reason he was doing this was to stop me from worrying and because he cared about how happy I am."

So it was Ash that volunteered rather than May convincing him. In the end, she assumed it was Ash's life so she couldn't manipulate his every move. All she hoped for was that Ash was certain that he was making the right choice. "Promise me May, that you'll never hurt or leave Ash in his time of need."

"Misty, I would never abandon Ash; he's the one of the greatest people I know. I won't ever let him slip from me like I allowed Drew," May assured Misty seriously, what is she thinking, May thought. She couldn't help, but feel that Misty was somehow beginning to distrust her; she ignored the fact and returned her focus to searching for Drew.

Drew was nowhere in sight as May kept looking with Misty. Arcanine lit up the area as best as he could to get a good vision, but there was nothing in sight. May really hoped that they would be able to find Drew or at least find some clues. She didn't know how long she could endure without him, she didn't know if he was safe, harmed, or even gone. There was an urge of desperation for May; she checked behind every tree, behind every rock, under any stone for at least some trace of Drew, anything would be fine as long as it would help her figure out where he could be.

* * *

><p>"See anything Ash?" Gary asked him.<p>

"No, not yet," Ash informed him.

They examined the west as Electivire lightened up the whole place. They were not getting any progress either, no clue, nothing. They got restless and Gary was slowly losing patience, he knew they were here to help out May, but there were no signs of Drew. Gary himself started to believe that there was no hope of finding Drew here.

Ash was disappointed at the lack of results and didn't know how to advance. Gary then questioned Ash, "How come you agreed to look for the person that was full of hatred towards you Ash?"

"He wasn't my friend, but he was never my enemy either Gary. I would care if something terrible might have happened to him, besides May could never really get this off her head so I wanted to see her happy like when I first met her. The happiness of my friends means a lot to me Gary and whenever they are down I'll always be there to cheer them up not matter what and I won't stop till they are the same person I grew enjoy being with," Ash declared to Gary about everything behind his reason for volunteering to help May out.

"You truly can't change, incorruptible, selfless, and caring," Gary described some of Ash's most notable traits that made him who he is.

Ash smiled and chuckled a bit, "I guess that's correct."

"Well then let's get back to work can continue searching for Drew," the male brunette recommended to drop the conversation and continued to search.

"Yeah, that sounds like the best thing to do," Ash agreed and focused back to the task at hand.

There was no sign of Drew for the two boys or the two girls. Only harmless Pokémon could be found in the empty and dark grasslands. Ash wondered if they would have to advance in to other locations such as Route 2 and Viridian Forest next.

Hours of searching eventually led to a late hour and this is when the four weren't the only one who got a frustrated feeling.

* * *

><p>"Professor Oak, I'm extremely worried about the children. They were supposed to be back by now!" the brunette mother shouted in panic.<p>

"Slow down Delia, I received a note from my grandson saying they were supposed to be at the carnival when I arrived a few hours ago," Professor Oak explained the alleged whereabouts of the teenage kids.

"Yes, but the carnival closes at eight and its 9:30 pm, the walk isn't that long," Delia reminded Oak as to why they should be home by now.

Professor Oak frowned, "That is rather suspicious, but how do you suggest we proceed?"

"We got out and search for them," Mrs. Ketchum spoke sternly.

"Alright, I'll tell Tracey to come along with us as well that way we find them easier," the elderly Oak informed the mother.

"That's fine with me, meet me here at the house," Ash's mother told the professor.

"Acknowledged, from there we investigate all of Pallet Town, especially the carnival," Professor Oak had already laid out the plans for the search.

The two adults nodded and hanged up. Tracey entered the room and saw Professor Oak very serious, "What's the matter professor?"

"Gary, Misty, Ash, and May have gone missing," the gray-haired man spoke in a stern tone.

"What? How, I thought they were supposed to be at the carnival," the boy with the headband panicked about the whereabouts of his friends.

"I thought so too, but the carnival has already closed. The walk home isn't that long and Ash's mother worries that something might have happened to the kids. I want you to get dressed and prepare for a search," Professor Oak demanded Tracey to do what he is told. Tracey didn't say another word and obeyed the man, left the room to get dressed as he hoped that his friends were alright.

Professor Oak sighed, those kids were always up to something and even his own grandson was become rather rash about his duties. Why haven't they arrived home yet? There were many reasons, they could have gone to eat or play around the town, knowing that there were people expecting them to be home by now. Those kids certainly knew better than that since Professor Oak knew them all for years by now.

Unless…it was something urgent or something horrible occurred to them, but what could those things be. Oak then snapped his fingers and realized that the only thing those kids would have to be worried about would be the disappearance or even get attacked by what the Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon: Tyranitar, Salamence, Dragonite, and Garchomp. Considering how reckless the kids were they were most likely going after Drew, they were searching Drew, and most likely got in to trouble with the Pseudo Pokémon. Oak tried not to think about the worse; they might as well go north like Drew had gone. But what if they had found Drew only to be met with hostile force and could've gotten in to serious trouble. There are a change of plans now, they would have left Pallet Town by now so Delia, Tracey, and he would have to go to a place where they would start off, Route 1.

"Looks like I'll be visiting Route 1 for a second time. Let's see if I can spot anything this time," Professor Oak spoke as he readied himself.

* * *

><p>Ash and Gary kept going deeper in to the grasslands where the trees got denser. They saw May and Misty way on the other side of the plains with Arcanine, it wasn't hard to stop them since the fire from Arcanine was a dead giveaway to their whereabouts.<p>

Gary and Ash still found nothing, and Gary was suggesting giving up and going home, but he knew Ash wouldn't throw the towel like that. Ash was determined for anything and this included helping out his friend. Ash thought they would need to come up with new tactics and then he recommended something else.

"I recommend we split up and go opposite sides, but let's not separate too much," Ash recommended splitting up to have a greater chance to find anything.

"Fine with me, but I want Electivire to go with you. He'll make sure you aren't doing anything rash," Gary ordered and sent Electivire with Ash, he obviously cared more about Ash's own safety rather than how well he could see.

"Alright," Ash spoke with a slightly annoyed tone for being spoken to like a child.

They went their separate ways and Gary was forced to use moonlight to see and use his other senses. Ash went deeper in to the trees with Electivire, who walked right beside him and illuminated the path. Ash found nothing, but felt something strange the further he went in. He felt gusts hit him and make him feel a bit cold. He held himself tight and wondered how cold winds can just occur out of nowhere. Ash took a look around and at that moment saw a shine of light from deep within the forest.

"Huh?" Ash wondered and thought what it was. He decided to quickly follow the shine and see where it led.

"I needed to speak to you again and tell you something…Drew" a voice was heard.

"The moment you see the light again, you will forget about our encounter because if you remember it will only include you in a danger that you have no idea of. I'm sending you this message because it is for the well-being of your friends and yourself, so long my friend. I hope we will meet again on more peaceful terms."

Ash rushed to the source of the shine as Electivire ran right behind with electricity lighting the way. When he reached the spot he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw Pokeball clutched by a hand and Ash then analyzed the figure lying against the tree. He looked bad and it seemed as though he was been knocked out. By the looks of it he looked as though he came back from a confrontation with a dangerous being.

The boy that hurt so much was there. Ash thought he would never be able to see him again and he was proven greatly wrong, but he remembered the whole reason he was doing this. He was doing it for a beloved friend. Ash had to help, but first he needed everyone here.

He shouted out, "Guys!" He screamed at the top of his lungs hoping to be heard by his friends spread across the grasslands.

The boy kept shouting it, but there was no response. He got on his knees and stared at Electivire and realized how he can get the attention of every last living thing in this route. "Electivire use a Thunder powerful enough to get attention."

Electivire nodded and grunted as it began charging electricity. The Electric-type Pokémon charged to full power and stretched its arms upward and released a Thunder that reached the clouds and lightened the entire grassland.

Misty, Gary, and May all saw it and instantly became shocked at the sight. They didn't know what it meant, but their curiosity was going to lead them to it.

Gary knew that it must've been Ash and Electivire and quickly ran to the location, something must've happened, he thought.

"That's came from the side Ash and Gary are at, come on May!" Misty ordered and began running quickly to the spot.

"Right, that must have been Electivire," May agreed and ran at full speed, wondering if they had found him. Her heart started pumping at a fast speed as All three teens ran from their locations to the lighting strike's location.


	32. Peace Settlements

Chapter 32: It's My Life

The doorbell rang as a mother wore clothes for a typical search. She held three yellow flashlights in her hand as she had a stern a look on her face as she approached the door to open it for whoever rang it.

"Good to see you Professor Oak and you too Tracey," Delia gave a weak smile. She wasn't her cheery self since she was more focused on recovering her son and the kids she had been placed responsible for as well.

"Are you ready Delia?" Professor Oak was just as serious about this; they had to find the children quickly before anything happened to them.

"Yes, we have to do this quick," Mrs. Ketchum stated as she exited her house and locked the door behind her.

"Good," Oak told her plainly.

"Here is a flashlight for each of us," the brunette mother handed a flashlight to the pair that was part of her search party.

"Tracey I suggest we use one of your Pokémon that can help us cover even more ground," the gray-haired man recommended to his assistant.

"Yes, of course. Scyther come out!" Tracey ordered as he threw his Pokeball in the air to reveal the Mantis Pokémon.

Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum looked at the hovering Pokémon. The reason Tracey had released Scyther was very obvious, "Scyther I need you to fly over the land to help us find Ash and everyone else with him."

"Scytheeerr," the Kanto Pokémon nodded at his trainer flew straight ahead, to the direction Professor Oak intended go by.

Professor Oak turned to Delia to inform her, where they could search, "Delia. I suggest we start our search Route 1. I have a feeling the kids have gone there in search of Drew."

"I trust in your intuition professor, they have been worrying about the missing boy," Delia also knew as to why the kids would go to Route 1 by putting pieces together the same way Professor Oak had done back at the lab. These adults clearly aware of everything that might be going on with the teens they had all known since they were younger.

"Scyther headed north to the location Route 1, since its vision is more enhanced than ours, it should be able to find something," Tracey pointed out to the others and Oak had shook his head in agreement.

"Alright, let's get this going," Ash's mother demanded as she flicked the switch to turn the light of her flashlight on, while Tracey and Professor Oak followed her lead and lighted their own. They began walking on the path that led to Route 1 and light from three flashlights had made it easier for the three to see as the glow stood out from the absolute darkness.

During their walk they would move their flashlights among the grass from time to time to see if they could spot anything. Only Pokémon hidden in the grass ran away from the illumination as the rays wandered off everywhere.

* * *

><p>Ash got a hold of Drew and lifted him up. He was unconscious and placed his arm around his neck as held him from his waist. The trainer struggled to pull the boy as he dragged from the grass. Drew had bruises and various cuts on him, his hair was a mess and dry blood was on the corner of his mouth. The coordinator needed to be taken home quick.<p>

He held him as he waited for the others to get here and show what he had found. Drew was definitely heavier than May and despite his stature he could weigh as much as Ash. Suddenly, he felt him move and Ash almost dropped him out of surprise. His love rival slightly opened his weak eyes and took a small glimpse of the raven-haired teen.

Drew analyzed him carefully and remembered that someone somewhere told him to change his ways with the person his hatred had been inflicted to. Ash thought he was going to get himself together, but he just had his eyes half-opened and his green eyes showed signs of weakness.

A half-smile appeared on his face and mumbled, "Ash." Then he closed his eyes and dropped his head, he had only awakened momentarily to see the one that carried him to the light. It was Ash Ketchum, his dead mind thought; things were going to change from here.

"Come on guys, where are you," Ash groaned as he forget about the moment Drew said his name before becoming unconscious again. He looked at the hurt coordinator and thought how badly he needed to get back to Pallet Town.

"Ash!" Gary screamed and was lowly becoming visible to the messy haired teen.

"Gary, help me out will ya?" the black-haired teen called out as the male brunette got closer and ran towards him. Gary got his own clear view of Ash as Electivire still lightened the zone.

The moment he approached his rival he was surprised to see the injured boy beside Ash. "This is the infamous Drew? He doesn't look too well. We need to get him back to your house quick."

"I know that, take his other arm and wrap it around your neck so we can both carry him," Ash ordered Gary and the brunette resident of Pallet Town did as he was told.

Drew was dragged by both boys as they stepped out of the dense section with trees as Electivire followed behind them with its electricity continuing to lead the way.

"Did you find him like this?" Gary questioned Ash about Drew.

"Yes, he was sleeping against a tree, but I don't know what could have happened," Ash explained about how he found him.

"May's not going to like this; we should find them as soon as we exit this part of Route 1. I assume they saw your sign and are coming right here as we speak," the young Oak told Ash about the possible reaction of May.

They were finally able to exit the woodland part of Route 1 and just like Gary predicted, a dashing light appeared, which was revealed to be Arcanine and in front of him was two girls, Misty and May. The two girls were running at full speed and eventually detected the boys as well with another person.

"There they are," Gary stated as the girls were now very close.

May had tears dripping down her cheeks and Misty had a grim face. They had both realized what Drew's current status is. May slowed down and quickly walked up to the boy between Gary and Ash. She acted as though they were invisible and May let her tears drop down on the grass as she took a closer look at him.

"Was this how he was found?" Misty asked Gary about the emerald-haired coordinator.

"Ash found him, and saw him unconscious against a tree," Gary spoke sadly about the boy.

"How do you know he's still well not gone," Misty tried not to use dreadful words that might upset anyone.

"I can feel his heartbeat Misty, he's right against my side," Gary pointed out very clearly. Misty nodded as she took a gaze of Ash.

His face showed a sign of sympathy for both May and Drew. They have been through too much, and May continued whimpered as she cleared her face filled with tears and wiped off the twigs stuck in his hair.

Ash knew they had to take Drew back to his house, so he told May, "We have to go fast May, he needs a place to rest peacefully."

May didn't say a word and just shook her head while wiping away all her tears. Gary was amazed that they managed to find Drew on their first day on the search and had proved his own theory correct. Drew might've been here all along, but what could have done this to him. The Pallet brunette thought it was best not to speak in a mournful moment like this one, but looked at the possible reasons as to why Drew was like this. Could it be that he was attacked by the man in black or ran in to those Pseudo Pokémon.

Ash was feeling sorry about Drew, something he had never done until now. His arrogant rival was badly hurt and felt even worse every time May took a look at Drew and felt like dropping down on her knees. How'd he get like this? Was it the person Gary suspected in the first place? What could have Drew done to get himself in this situation. If Ash saw that man, he'd make sure to show what a horrible deed he has done. That was only imagination though, there was little to no chance of seeing that man, unless you went on to look for trouble. They could always call Officer Jenny to investigate, but the guy was claimed to be uncatchable so he couldn't waste her time without having a definite location or at least evidence of his location.

Misty thought she'd never see the day Drew would be so beaten down. The high and mighty coordinator looked like he had just been squashed like a bug by someone much more superior. Like Ash and Gary, she also suspected the mysterious figure since he was their only lead. The gym leader felt sorry for the coordinator, he was cocky, but he didn't deserve this. All that anger and hate, he had demonstrated the last time they saw him was being done against his will by some unknown force.

May was the one suffering the most; there could be no way this could be happening to her. She cared for Drew, he was her rival, and they shared many adventures from Hoenn, Kanto, to Johto and after he abandoned her, she woke up despising her until Ash told her what might just be the truth behind Drew. She had forgiven his errors during his absence and had become worried about him, her friends volunteered to help her find him and now she was here driven to tears with her fears while glancing at broken Drew.

No one had spoken the whole moment, Ash and Gary wondered how long it would be until they'd get to Pallet Town. Eventually the pair of boys became exhausted carrying boy and Drew was placed over Arcanine, and Gary returned Electivire since Arcanine was only needed now.

The wind pushed against them as they all remained quietly. Then Ash spotted a ray of light and saw two more pop out. "Wonder what that is?" Ash wondered about what that could be.

"Let's keep going, that light is coming right from ahead of us," Gary commanded that they should go.

Misty then said something, "Wait, it could be dangerous."

"It's our only way to Pallet Town so there is no choice," the male brunette responded about the situation.

As they walked forward something fierce landed in front of the light and its shadow could only be seen. The light got stronger and didn't allow any of them including Arcanine to identify it. They would feel the steps of the monster approaching them, and Gary commanded Arcanine to prepare to fire if the creature is hostile. Arcanine obeyed and got on an aggressive pose.

"Good job Scyther," a voice said and the lights disappeared.

"What?" Ash turned to face the figure and behind a Scyther he saw his mother, Professor Oak, and Tracey were revealed.

Ash gulped, now he was going to head it. The other three friends were paralyzed, they were also aware of the current status; this was looking bad for them.

"Where have you kids been, do you have any clue how worried I was?" Delia spoke the annoyed tone she usually spoke when Ash had done something rash.

"Indeed, Gary, Misty, May, Ash…where have you been?" Professor Oak spoke sternly at them for being disobedient.

"Professor I think that might answer our question," Tracey pointed at the boy on Arcanine with a shocked expression. Delia and Professor Oak's expressions were stunned the moment they turned their attention from the four teens to the boy on Arcanine.

"Is that?" Delia was worried about the boy she saw on Arcanine.

"It can't be," Professor Oak was shocked as he analyzed the boy with green hair better.

"It's Drew," Tracey identified the figure.

Ash sighed and got Drew from Arcanine and held him in the same position as earlier. "That's right, this is Drew. May was worried about Drew after we were wrapped up with the carnival and to settle this once and for all, Gary, Misty, and I came along to help. Lucky we did, Drew doesn't seem well, we need to get him to the house fast."

Professor Oak was speechless; the boy looked as though he was practically beaten. He had visible bruises, cuts, and he looked as though he had lived in the wild from years. Tracey had a sad face; he had never seen a person this hurt. Drew appeared terrible, and he was unconscious, he wasn't waking up, there was no sign of reaction in his body. Who knows what would have happened if the four hadn't come to search for him today.

"Come on then, let's not waste time talking and hurry home," the mother of Ash Ketchum demanded strictly and everyone wasted no time hurrying back home.

No more words were spoken until they got to the Ketchum Residence. The only importance was getting Drew there and everyone especially May was determined to get there. The brunette was no longer crying, but rather had a serious face that had the desire to get there with Drew safely. She would make sure he recovered from any injury he had overnight.

Once they arrived to Pallet Town, they all ran to the location of the house and without a moment's hesitation Delia ran to the door and opened it swiftly to grab anything she could, she was quick bullet. Professor Oak and Tracey continued right behind her, but stopped running and walked. Gary and Ash got Drew and started dragging Drew as Misty followed Gary's orders to return Arcanine to its ball. The two girls continued onward as the boys followed right behind them.

Delia had setup the bed Ash and May had slept in the last two days with the help of Tracey and Professor Oak. She had a chair right beside the bed with a small table with all sorts of medications for cuts, bruises and such.

"Place him right here," Delia told Ash and Gary as she pointed to the bed.

The two boys slowly placed Drew on bed. He slowly dropped and hadn't gained conscious yet, instead he laid on the bed with his head facing the right side of the bed, which was also where the chair was. His arms were spread out and the boy's position seemed to be one that you would only pose as when you've died, but that wasn't the case.

Gary leaned against the wall to see what Delia was going to do. Misty stood right by Ash's mother to help her out with anything. The older Oak and Tracey stood on the left side of the bed watching over Mrs. Ketchum and Drew. Ash stood nearby, but he only watched in sadness as his mother healed the rival's wounds. May approached him and hugged him unexpectedly.

"Thank you for finding him Ash," May told the boy.

Ash put his arms around her waist and hugged her back, "I think I did it because I care about you May, but it looks like I care about his own well-being to now, despite everything that he has done to us."

"He's here now, you're here too and I won't let anything like this ever happen again. You are my best friend Ash Ketchum and I don't think there is nowhere that I care about as much as you," the Hoenn brunette took a look at Ash and gave him a peck on the cheek, making him blush lightly and making the girl giggle quietly.

Gary, Misty, Professor Oak, and Tracey noticed the sign of affection between the two and thought that maybe some things do end perfectly even after a tragedy. Misty then shifted her attention to Drew. She saw how Ash's mother placed bandages on some of his wounds and checked his temperature to make sure he still had it at the correct temperature. She slowly touched the purple bruises on his arms that were revealed since Drew's usual clothing was rather torn. Delia touched the bruises with some cotton, but the boy made no reaction while still in a slumber. Apparently he was really somewhere else right now, since Misty thought that if they had touched her bruise like that she would have wakened instantly.

Drew also had a large gash on his leg that had been made when his jeans apparently ripped. Ash's mother grabbed the necessary things to take care of that and made sure the wound dried up since it still appeared rather fresh. May couldn't watch how badly Drew's wounds really were and hid her face is Ash's chest as he rubbed her back and he looked on. His mom was doing really well with this; she could be a medic if she wanted after seeing what she was able to do with Drew. He also held May close, he tried hard to comfort her as she just squealed sometimes at what Drew must be going through deep inside. She wasn't crying, but May was intense as she hid in the darkness of Ash's embrace and hoped that it could end quickly.

No words were spoken the whole time; everyone except for May seemed to be focused on Mrs. Ketchum's handling of Drew. She finished up bandaging some of his cuts and cleaned his face of the dirt and pulled some twigs and any other stuff his hair picked up from the woods.

"That's it for today, tomorrow he should feel better and I don't think we can change his clothes until he wakes up," Delia stated as she took off her gloves.

"It was a good thing we found you kids, and Drew was lucky to be found by you. Honestly, I didn't think he'd be found so easily, but thank Arceus," Professor Oak was relieved to see that the problem has been fixed.

May came out of hiding and saw how Drew had bandages on his leg, several on his arm, and one on his face. His bruises and cuts were hid behind those bandages and she was only glad that he was alright; she turned to Ash's mother and said, "Thank you Delia."

"I just healed him sweetie, you were the ones that found him. I'm sure he'll be really thankful once he wakes," Delia smiled at her as she headed to the kitchen to put away the medicine.

"Well then, we must be on our way, come on Tracey and Gary," Professor Oak stated to his assistant and his grandson.

"Right, I guess I'll visit tomorrow morning, no need for you guys to go look for me at the lab tomorrow," Gary told as he waved goodbye to his friends.

"So long guys, will we be seeing you tomorrow at the lab?" Tracey questioned his friends.

Ash, Misty, and May looked at each other. May might want to stay here with Drew so it was uncertain, "I'm not sure yet Tracey, but if we can we'll drop by for training." Ash had told his Orange Islands traveling companion.

"Great, catch you guys another time," Tracey said his farewell to his friend.

"So long kids, if Drew wakes up tomorrow tell him that we were here for him when he was injured," Professor Oak told his farewell to Delia and the kids.

"Bye professor, Gary, Tracey," The trio waved goodbye to the leaving trio, giving some smiles that they managed to summon after a distressed moment.

"Until we see each other again," Delia waved farewell to Oak and his two partners.

Delia closed the door and saw that it was late. "We will discuss your punishment tomorrow, but for now I hope that you all have sweet dreams," Delia's stern face allowed to put on a quick smile.

The trio agreed with her and told her to sleep well. They then turned to the boy sleeping in the bed and he just lied there without moving. Misty then spoke, "It was good that we found him today, no one knows what would've happened if we didn't."

May and Ash shook their heads quietly and Misty told them, "I think I'm going to sleep now guys. See ya and sleep well.

Misty ran upstairs as May told her, "Sleep well." While Ash told her to have pleasant dreams, Misty had a rough day today, but it was over now and just awaited to see how tomorrow went. She didn't expect the best with Drew back and felt that there would be a new kind of feeling in the air between Ash, May, and Drew. One thing she knew about tonight though was that May wouldn't come to sleep with her because it was clear on her face that she had an intention of being beside Drew until he would wake up. She put on her pajamas and turned off the lights as she slowly slipped in to bed and closed her eyes, but before hoping for the best these last two days between the three people downstairs.

* * *

><p>"May, aren't you going to sleep with Misty?" Ash raised his eyebrow at her.<p>

May shook her head, "I want to stay here with Drew and you. You don't have much company Ash and Drew needs someone to look after him and I want to save you the trouble of doing it. Misty will understand that."

"Alright, but where will you sleep?" Ash pointed out that Drew and Ash were going to use the only beds for downstairs, he also took note of the fact that sleeping on a bed was over now.

"Silly, I'll just sleep on this chair, while I look after you two," May smiled at her.

"But May, you aren't going to sleep very well, I think you should at least take my spot," Ash insisted to her to sleep on a proper place.

"Ash, I want you to sleep well. Don't insist and just go to sleep while I just sit here!" May sassed Ash and the raven-haired teen was startled by her sudden aggressive response. There was no way of arguing with a girl and win so he sighed, switched to pajamas in the other room, and just went to sleep.

May's sassy expression formed a smile when Ash no longer argued and got in to the bed on the floor. "Goodnight Ash and sleep well."

"Night May, sweet dreams," the messy haired teen told her and closed his eyes to begin sleeping.

May smiled at him and then turned to Drew and saw that he was still in the same position Gary and Ash put him in. She stood for half an hour looking at both boys until her eyes started getting heavy. She slowly got up and picked up an extra blanket she had found and then looked an innocent Drew, then leaned her face to his forehead and gave it a kiss. After that approached Ash and got on her knees to give him a kiss on his forehead, he was clearly asleep since he had no reaction. She blushed when she recalled of what she did, she kissed the two boys on the cheek, but she was thankful that they both didn't know. She flicked the lights off and sat on her chair.

She unfolded the blanket and covered herself as she sat on the chair. The blanket was warm and this chair felt good enough to sleep in so she slowly closed her eyes and whispered one last thing, "Sweet dreams you two." Regardless, that they couldn't hear her, she went to sleep and only had a weak smile.

May stood over a towering structure. She didn't know where she was, it was incredibly mysterious. She could have sworn she was here before, but where could she have seen this. There was strong feeling of nostalgia inside her; however she failed to identify the reason behind it. Large doors were in front of her and she thought that if she went inside she might be able to remember what this place is.

"Maybe if I go inside than I just might be able to figure out what this place is," May thought as she pushed the doors that were five times her height. They were the color cerulean and were made out of solid stone as May struggled to push.

"Come on May, you can do it," the brunette struggled to push and after a few minutes of pushing the door pushed open swiftly and May almost tripped unexpectedly due to putting so much force in to pushing.

When she entered her eyes widened, "It can't be, this is….Samiya."

Once May had finally entered the chamber she instantly recognized the area. It was Samiya, the residence of Manaphy. She had been able to recognize because of the complex style and memories of Manaphy entered her head, the Legendary Pokémon's home was this exact place. It had been far too long since she was here, but how'd she end up here.

She analyzed the whole room until she saw an all too familiar coordinator up ahead. "Drew!" May smiled, but then stopped when she thought it over and thought it didn't make sense that he was here. This place was sacred and rarely anyone can get here, but not even May can recall how she got here. May walked forward slowly, she was going to make sure if this was really Drew.

"Drew…?" the Hoenn coordinator murmured.

Drew turned around and just looked at her, he was injured. He made a weak smile at May and said her name. "Drew, what's wrong?" May questioned her.

"It's too late…" the coordinator mumbled and suddenly became Ash. His stature and looks changed in to her mentor's all except his eyes.

She knew Ash all too well and he would never have his eyes like that so May frowned, "You are not Ash who are you?"

The fake Ash had his auburn eyes glowing with dark outline that was extremely noticeable. He had a black substance that Drew had possessed. "Correct I'm not Ash; you are more clever than I thought."

"Tell me who are you?" May demanded aggressively since she began losing patience with him.

"Me, I'm nothing, but your nightmare. You obviously aren't afraid of me though," the imposter smirked sinisterly.

"Should I be?" the brunette sassed him with an annoyed tone.

"Tell me what does this make you think of," the fake Ash pulled his hood over.

"What?" May was in shock and suddenly remembered something. Why hadn't she seen this earlier, this enigmatic person had appeared in her head before. The night she ran away after Drew disappeared, she dreamt of a man in a black coat, her wedding dream also showed Drew wearing a similar coat, and the man on the news also wore the same clothing.

"I've seen you before, on the news in my other dreams, but you're nothing but a dream," May responded to him about his past appearances.

"So now you remember," the man in black took a crystal from the Sea Crown that been hidden right behind the man.

"What are you doing?" May was worried that he was going to do something.

"Now who said I'm not from reality? I appear in your dreams because I'm nothing, but a message that concerns those two brats," the man pulled down his hood to show Ash's face again. Next he tightened his hold on the crystal until it began cracking and broke in to shards.

May saw in horror as he broke the precious crystal, "What do Ash and Drew have to do with any of this?"

"They have unknowingly gotten themselves in to a lot of trouble. I suggest you watch your every move because any wrong step will result in chaos. Just make the three of you manage to set things right between you each of you," the imposter raised his arms and vanished as a dark substance covered his entire body and once it vanished he was gone.

May opened her eyes to see that she was back in the living room. She sighed and realized it was a dream. "What's going on with me?" There was too much on her mind and none of it made sense. A message by an unknown man that can turn in to Ash and Drew, impossible, her conclusion was that she was so focused on all this she was finally losing it. Gary's suspicions of a man in black and Drew's aggressive attitude were all getting to her head; after all it all began since he vanished.

"All of that comes from my own mind doesn't it? I'm dreaming all this stuff because of all my thoughts, but I guess it really might be my brain telling me to be careful. I know the risks of having Ash and Drew together, but I know things can be fixed and I'll make sure everything is gonna be alright," the brunette let out a deep breath as she whispered. She wondered what the next dream will be about, probably something crazy too.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to anyone though, there was dark figure overlooking Pallet Town from the hills. Alongside it was a jackal-headed creature.<p>

"They are finally together," the jackal-like being told him.

"Yes, but now the bonds between the three have to be reestablished," the dark figure spoke gently to his partner.

"Tell me, how we got involved in some silly teen romance," the creature came out of the dark to reveal itself as Lucario.

"Everything has to go the way it was planned. Besides, I don't think we are the only ones who have become involved in this, do I have to remind why we are here in the first place," the dark-hooded person continued to speak.

"No, I already know, I just find it ridiculous to be operating like this, observing two Romeos and one Juliet. However, that run-in at Viridian Forest reminded me why we truly are doing this," Lucario discussed about their operation.

"That's right, it's silly, but we have to make sure that things go like they're supposed to be. Ash is our next target, when the moment comes up. We will confront him," the figure turned to the north.

"Right, for now let's just see how the three handle the drama and romance," Lucario showed a slight sign of annoyance about all this teen drama and turned to face north like.

"You'll see it the same way I do one day Lucario, now let's go," the figure leaped in to the trees at a fast pace with Lucario right behind it and leaping in to the trees.

* * *

><p>Dodrio roosted loudly as the morning sun was rising along the sky. It was an orange dawn and rather early, residents of Pallet Town including the Ketchum Residence decided to sleep a bit longer in the warm sun. Some habits will never break for some, but there was one person in Pallet Town whose habits were contrary from all the rest.<p>

His eyes opened and slowly sat up. At first he had a look that wondered where on earth was he and how did he get here? Then he analyzed the place carefully and realized where he was, "This is Ash's house."

Drew's eyes then noticed a sleeping May on a chair and Ash sleeping on an inflatable bed. "Looks like they're still asleep, figures," Drew had a half-smile.

"What happened though?" Drew wondered and then looked at his arms and noticed some bandages and bruises on his body.

Drew's memory then felt itself coming back in to his head. He was running along a forest and was attacked by something and everything else became a blur. While being unconscious he had momentarily forgotten about everything that had happened and then he remembered that he had abandoned his friends. His face was a bit saddened, and thought negatively.

He deserved these wounds from whoever his attacker was after having been so cruel. The boy had left them after becoming very upset with everything that had happened, from the battle between Typhlosion and Blaziken to the affection between Ash and May.

"I shouldn't be here. How'd they find me and why did they bring me here? I expected them to be unforgiving after everything that's happened. Then again this is Ash and May; they are too good for their own good."

As he stepped out of his bed he saw that he had more injuries on his legs and his jeans had cuts on them. "I guess I should change my clothes at least," the coordinator thought. He suspected that they would still be in the same place he had left them, in one of the closest by the television.

"I don't understand why they would bring after everything that's occurred. My behavior is clearly unacceptable, and I don't deserve any of this forgiveness even if they had forgiven him was the case. The show he had put on three days ago made him feel like he didn't deserve another chance of redemption, remembering what May had asked him to do four days ago.

"I'm grateful that they tended my wounds, but I just can't show my face here anymore," Drew turned to face May and sighed. "May…I'm sure you are the reason behind me being here again." His gaze then turned to Ash, "I don't know if you had anything to do with it Ash and I still have a feeling that you dislike me, but…thank you for being there, when I left. I'm sure you are the reason she managed to stay in one piece."

He took one last look at May and then thought that he should leave a note saying not to look for him when they woke up. It was for the rest. Drew searched for a pencil and paper began writing the note on the kitchen table, writing not to bother searching for him again, he didn't deserve forgiveness, after everything that he had done, when they woke up he would be faraway by now. The coordinator made sure not to write where he was going.

"It was nice seeing this house and you two once again, even if it was short-lived," Drew looked at the pair sighed, he grabbed his bag and made sure he had all his Pokeballs with him. The note was left on the kitchen table as he prepared to leave without waking anyone up. He'd get to the port and get the first ticket that'd take him to the Hoenn region.

"Goodbye," Drew spoke softly and opened the door.

"I thought you'd last longer than that, have you already forgotten what we discussed?" a voice snapped in Drew's head and wondered where it came from. "Drew…" the green-haired coordinator turned around and saw Ash sitting up on his inflatable bed.

"Where are you going?" the raven-haired trainer asked seriously.

"I didn't deserve the medical attention Ash; I don't deserve a third chance at redemption either. I'm sure you still remember pretty well about what happened the day I left Pallet Town. Thank you for everything Ash, but I think it's for the best if I just left and didn't come back. Tell May and the others I'm sorry," the LaRousse boy spoke sternly to his rival.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere Drew, you're staying right here. May needs you," Ash was surprised by his and responded like that. Drew might have been right, he didn't deserve a third chance, but the way he was speaking and his choice of words made Ash think.

"She has you Ash, you're the better man," Drew replied simply.

"No Drew, not even I was able to truly cheer her up from the depression she felt after you left. She would tell sometimes how she thought about you, how much she missed you, how she hoped you were alright, and how she wondered where you could be right now."

"Why? Even after everything that happened," Drew responded, believing that this couldn't be true.

Ash stood up, "When you left you weren't yourself Drew. Something strange was going on with you, and even I believed it. That wasn't you, the real Drew, would have never left May and that's what made me truly believe that you weren't being yourself."

Drew lowered his head, he remembered the furious person he became. It was someone completely different and perhaps Ash had cornered him with that. He would never abandon May, never.

"You came here because of May. You wanted to make sure you would be with her and I wouldn't take her from you, when you left that day…you contradicted the whole reason you came here in the first place."

"Yes, that's right, but that was the past. My point is I don't deserve any of this anymore, not after all the sadness and frustration I must have caused between all of you," Drew looked down on the ground.

"I'm going to tell you something. We found you yesterday, and earlier yesterday May had told me how worried she was getting about you and it was eating away at her. I felt sorry for her and I was the one that volunteered to search for you yesterday, I said to drop everything and search for you just so I could see her smile again and just make sure that you were alright. I was the one that found you yesterday during the night, and after doing all that I saw how injured you looked. I thought being out like that by yourself had beaten it out of you and I decided that you just might deserve a third chance."

His love rival from LaRousse was surprised, he proposed to search him once and for all and he was the one that found him. "Why, did you do all this?"

"Because Drew, you are important to May and you just can't leave her like this. Not after everything that's happened," Ash stated to him.

"Ash, I despised you, I fooled May, you, and I when I declared that I'd try to become friends with you, and I left you both like trash, yet you forgive me and search for so you end up finding me all because…"

"Of May's well-being and your own," Ash answered plainly.

"You might just be too nice for your own good," Drew flicked his hair.

"That might be true, but I makes sacrifices for people and I'm willing to forgive people because I believe everyone deserves a second chance, you're an exception true," Ash put on a half-smile.

"Really? Speaking of that, where's your Pikachu? I thought he always hanged out with, unless he went to sleep on a comfy bed upstairs." Drew asked him curiously.

Ash lowered his head, "He got injured when we got attacked by Wild Pokémon, and is at Professor Oak's Lab. Pikachu, Misty, and I decided to see what could've happened to you and why did you do."

"You went out to search for me and to look for any evidence basically?" Drew started to feel guilt.

"Yes, that was the day you vanished," Ash spoke to him.

"That was three days ago, Ash I've only caused pain to people, if I stay here again, I don't know what will happen next," Drew answered realized that he was to blame for Pikachu's wounds.

"No Drew, just because Pikachu got hurt because we went to look for you doesn't mean it was your fault, we should have known better than just get in to a fight with them," Ash tried to convince Drew that not everything was his fault.

"Why are you so willing to make me stay? You know might end up regretting and a rivalry will burst out between us again."

"Because I said May needs you and I'm aware of that, but I'm sure you aren't going to do the same mistake a third time," Ash countered him.

Drew flicked his hair, "You're right, I wouldn't turn in to an obsessive, cocky maniac that created an intense rivalry. But there would still be a rivalry, it won't go the same way as in the past, but it wouldn't be light-hearted either."

"Whatever it takes, May needs to be happy and you're the only one that can do that. Stay Drew, for her, no matter what the end result is I will never end up hating you or the fact that you can be with May, I'm willing to let things be as long as she really is happy being with you," Ash spoke out and said the truth.

Drew than recalled saying those words at one point, but he couldn't remember when. Those words were very familiar to him and believed that he had said the very same thing. More memories came back and recollected a moment where he told some person he couldn't remember that he'd go back to Pallet and try this again, he promised. If he left now, he'd break that and not only would he leave a scar on his image, but he'd be seen like liar, jerk, and a fool. If he left and gave up now, he wouldn't be the same Drew anymore. If Ash was willing to be so optimistic and let him have a third chance as well as May, than he supposed he still had to tie loose ends here.

"You win Ash, I'll stay and we'll end this once and for all," Drew gave his signature sly smile.

"Great Drew," the black-haired Pallet resident gave his own determined smile at him.

"I still find it strange that you were so willing to keep the person who hated every bit of you here," Drew walked to the closest by the television and dropped his stuff in there and closed it.

"Like you said, I'm too forgiving for my good," Ash responded to him.

"Yeah, it's the truth," Drew stated at him and flicked his hair.

"Where were you planning to go anyway?" Ash questioned him.

"I was going to Hoenn," Drew answered plainly.

"What for?" Ash gave another inquiry.

"To prepare for my journey in the Sinnoh region," Drew told the messy haired boy.

"Oh, so that's where you'll be heading next?" the auburn-eyed teen asked him one next time.

"Most likely, now you answer my questions. I am aware that the Pokémon around Pallet aren't exactly strong so I don't understand how a Pokémon as tough as your Pikachu got get hurt so badly," Drew had been left confused on that topic.

"The Pokémon that we faced aren't native to Pallet Town or the near routes," Ash explained to him.

"Strange, what were they?" Drew was still puzzled.

"A Garchomp, Dragonite, Salamence, and Tyranitar," Ash said their names grimly.

"Those Pokémon are all Pseudo Legendary Pokémon, and they all reside in the mountains. What could Pokémon like be doing in the grasslands of Pallet Town?"

"That's what we have been trying to figure out. We came decided that they were someone's Pokémon that had been sent after us for some unknown reason," Ash explained the possibility.

"Do you have a suspect?" the green-haired coordinator asked him, concerned about what occurred.

"Yes, the person that fought with you the night before you left or to make things clearer, the man who wears the black coat," the trainer informed him.

"What person did I fight with the night before I left? And what makes you so sure it could be him?" Drew frowned, getting even more confused.

"My friend Gary is in town, famous grandson of Gary Oak. You might have heard of him, and he suggested it was this man because he is the only person we had in mind that owned all four of those Pokémon. How could you not remember this, we saw the mess from the battle by the beach," Ash was getting frustrated at how complicated the reasons that led up to Drew vanishing got.

"I remember being at the beach Ash, but I don't remember battling with anyone. All I did was train with my Pokémon," Drew spat back, getting a bit irritated by Ash's tone.

Ash frowned and thought that he might have lost some memories when they found him knocked out. His expression lightened up, "You don't really remember do you?"

"No, because that never happened," Drew answered back a little less annoyed.

"But we saw a part by the trees that showed signs of a battle that happened," Ash told him.

"You must have imagined it, or it could have been someone else's battle or better yet it could have just been the result of me training by there," Drew gave logical answers.

Ash dropped his head and wanted to retort with something, but when he thought about it, may be Drew made a point. Drew was the witness and he might know it better than any of them, it could have been someone else battling or just training between two of his Pokémon. They would have to discuss this with Misty as well since she was the only other person who was there with him.

"There was never any Pseudo Pokémon when I was there Ash, they might have only just appeared while you and the others were there. I think its best you just dropped your suspicions that I had anything to do with it," Drew stated his words very clearly.

The Pallet Town boy wasn't going to abandon this just yet. He had to think about everything Drew had told him and then talk about with Misty to see if everything made sense. It was their only explanation that could lead to Drew becoming so overcome by that black substance they saw three days ago. They were with Drew the whole time until that fateful night and Ash was going to get to the bottom of this.

That sudden moment, their attention turned to a May that began moving around and suddenly stretched her arms and sat up. The brunette slowly got up and then noticed the two boys, her blue eyes were clearly focused on them, and she had the widest smile Ash had seen in a while. May's problems about Drew seemed to be ending, but now it seemed like Ash's problems were sprouting again. There was a lot to do today.


	33. Bye Gary!

**Before you begin reading I wanted to say how surprised I was when I finished writing Chapter 33. When I first began writing this, I intended it to end by Chapter 36, but as I progressed I realized that wasn't going to be the case. At this point we are only a little over halfway through the story and have about 20 more chapters coming up so I'm sure that might serve as good news for you guys, but enough about that, here's Chapter 33.**

Chapter 33: It's My Life

"Drew, Ash," May looked at the two boys. She was surprised that they had been talking this whole time and managed to avoid any conflict between them. What were they discussing though? Why they up so early anyone, it was only 8 am.

"Morning May," Drew smiled at her and flicked his hair.

"Hey May, how'd you sleep?" Ash grinned at her as he saw her slowly get from the chair.

"Morning guys, I slept fine," May told Ash and Drew.

"Doesn't look like you did," Drew stated as he saw May stretch and the girl's back cracked.

"No of course, I slept fine, but it was more important for you two to sleep somewhere comfortable," the brunette responded back.

"I insisted that you sleep on my inflatable bed," the raven-haired teen recalled.

"Yeah, but don't make me repeat myself Ash," May put her hands on her hips.

Ash laughed nervously, he knew if he kept going on with this May might just end up losing it with him. Her attention than turned to Drew, "I see you got on a new set of clothes Drew."

"Yeah, I couldn't stand wearing the same damaged clothes for another day," the coordinator informed her, but was shocked when May got on him and hugged him.

"You don't know how worried I was Drew; I couldn't help to think that something bad might have happened to you. When Ash found you, I was torn when I saw all those wounds on you," May expressed her worries about Drew.

Drew put his hands on May's back, "Relax May, I'm here now and this time I won't leave. I promise that things will be different now."

May's Pallet friend suppressed his jealousy and just put on a smile. It wasn't a time to be jealous, two friends were reunited and in the end it was all because of him so even if there was a feeling of regret inside him, he had to accept it. All that mattered was that May was smiling again, all her friends were with her now.

"Well, well, Drew, I'm glad to see that you are on your feet again," a voice was heard and the three turned around to see Ash's mother.

"Yes, thank you for your concern ma'am," Drew thanked her for her care.

"No problem Drew, and remember to call me Delia," Ash's mother smiled delightfully.

"Right, thank you," Drew smiled and thanked her one last time for treating his wounds.

"I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast, you three continue your conversation," Delia smiled and left to the kitchen.

The trio nodded and Drew turned to face Ash, "So what do we intend on doing today?"

"We're going to train I assume," Ash answered him, but he was soon replied by May.

"I'm staying with Drew, Ash. I don't think his ready to train yet," May told Ash, much to his dismay.

Drew looked at Ash and saw his dismayed face, and felt pity for the boy. He clearly wanted to be with his beloved, since she was all for him these past three days. Besides, he wasn't that injured so he believed he had the capability for training.

"Actually May, I'm not that hurt. What's the harm in training anyway, all you do is stand and send out commands to your Pokémon," the green-haired coordinator tried to convince May.

May stared at him, "But Drew, I'm sure you saw all those wounds. The bruises and cuts…"

Drew sighed, "Trust me May, if I get hurt today, then I'll let you keep me here until the day we leave Kanto." The male coordinator really tried to persuade May to let him go because if he went than May went. If May went, Ash would probably lighten up to have his lover with him today, it's the least the emerald-eyed teen could do for the auburn-eyed trainer after everything that he's done.

Ash didn't really consider Drew in the best condition for training, but he didn't want to get involved in the conversation between the two. However he did know, that if Drew went May would go and he visibly got used to May's company since Drew disappeared. He found it strange to sleep on a bed alone after having slept with May for two nights.

The brunette from Hoenn had a tough time deciding, but when Drew offered the prospect of being kept here until they returned to Hoenn if he got hurt once today, than she might just let him go training. She let out a deep breath, "Alright Drew, you'll go training and I'll come to keep an eye on you."

"Sure," Drew gave his response. It was strange to have May treating him like a child, but she was just being caring.

His Kanto love rival's face put on a smile. Drew could easily see it as a sense of satisfaction, since he knew that May would come now too. "By the way what have you all been doing since I vanished?"

Ash and May than recollected their memories and remembered the ice cream, park, and carnival. They didn't know if they should tell Drew, just to avoid any jealous sensation in the air, but they couldn't lie. May looked at Ash and thought that couldn't hide anything from her close friend, the brunette nodded at Ash.

He instantly knew that that the sign meant to tell him the truth about everything that occurred. "The day after you left, I had a short battle with Gary and then May and I left Misty with Gary so we could have some ice cream and relax at the park. Yesterday, earlier before we found you, Misty, May, Gary, and I went to the carnival since we thought that a day off from training would be worth it."

Drew had no reaction to the statement. He swallowed the thought of Ash and May displaying affection during his absence, but he remembered the words that rang in his head. Avoid jealousy, and just let things be as long as there is happiness. Those words would be carried with him whenever Ash and May were together, and if they did end up together as well. The teen flicked his hair and gave a cunning smile, "It's nice to see you that you could give up training for two days of fun Ash that must have also benefitted May, Misty, and your friend Gary."

Ash and May were surprised at Drew's response. Ash was shocked that Drew didn't get spiteful and it seemed as though he was living up to his words of preventing the same intense rivalry they had produced when he first arrived in Pallet Town. The boy grinned, things might just be different from here on out, after all.

May expected Drew to show at least some signal of jealousy, but he only stated neutral words. Was he actually trying to avoid the same disaster that was on-going before Drew left them? Was he truly going everything out of redemption or to show that he is willing to improve things between Ash and him just to prove to her that he really cares for her? As the days passed, she'd have to analyze this herself.

"Ash, do you mind telling me more about Gary. I already know the public details such as, being the grandson of Professor Oak is a skillful person in researching battling," Drew tried to learn more about Gary's involvement in the situation.

The Kanto boy shifted his look to Drew, "Gary was the one that saved Misty and I from the assault we received from the Pseudo Legendary Pokémon. We managed to get away while he handled them and battled until her couldn't anymore, he was lucky that his Alakazam knew Teleport to escape from the Pokémon. He was also the one that was able to give as to why you might be in Route 1."

"Which was?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Deep down, you could never really leave the friend you abandoned. That's why you ended up there," Ash turned his gaze to May and saw her smile sweetly.

Drew was surprised at how this Gary was able to know so much, like a detective. The famous grandson must have been filled on every detail including the relationship he has with May, and used all of that to identify things. That was truthfully, very impressive.

Footsteps were heard from the stairs, "Nice to see all you all up, including you Drew," the person speaking revealed itself to be Misty.

"Morning Misty," Drew flicked his hair and gave her a sly smirk.

"I thought your wounds might be holding you back from standing up," Misty recalled the injuries she had seen on his legs last night.

"He has more fortitude than we thought Misty," Ash smiled at Misty and then at Drew, while the boy only gave another cunning smile.

"Impressive, you know how to pick up the most fortitude friends May," the red-head winked at May, referring to Ash and Drew, possibly including herself as well.

May laughed, seeing that Drew and Ash really did have that in common. "How'd you sleep by the way Misty?"

"Aside from sleeping alone, perfectly," the gym leader emphasized the third time she slept alone, but made sure not be direct since Drew was around now and had to be more cautious.

She still had a sense of distrust for Drew, but strangely enough. She had seen that he was getting along Ash perfectly, something he wasn't able to do even with May around. There was a lot that she needed to discuss, from how Ash saw Drew at this current moment, and things regarding to Drew's disappearance.

"I'm sorry about that Misty," May answered, a bit guilty about abandoning her friend a third time and like Misty she was cautious about saying that she slept with Ash around Drew.

Misty put her hands on her hips and grinned, "I'm kidding May, I know you were just worried about a friend and that's completely understandable."

May smiled at Misty, "Thank you."

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring.

Ash got between Drew and May, "I'll get it."

Drew and May looked at the door to see who it was. Ash approached the door and turned the doorknob to see a geared up Gary. "Gary, what's up?" the black-haired trainer smirked.

The LaRousse coordinator quickly realized that this was the famous grandson of Professor Oak, Gary Oak. This should be interesting he thought, and this was the same person that learned Ash's incident with the Pseudo Pokémon and accused the mysterious man behind all the current tragedies that had gone on. He also managed to decipher his own feelings for May, but just taking pieces of information to form a puzzle.

"Hey Ash, I came to check up on things before I left Pallet Town," Gary entered the house.

Delia came out of the kitchen to see Gary, "Why hello Gary."

"Hello," Gary greeted with a smile at Ash's mother.

"Will you be having breakfast with us?" Mrs. Ketchum asked the male brunette.

"No thank you, I already ate breakfast, and I only dropped by to say goodbye," Gary explained why he was here.

"Oh what a shame," Delia replied as Gary told her that she was leaving. She then told him that she'll be in the kitchen until he was leaving to say goodbye.

"Hey guys," the young Oak saluted Misty and May.

"Hey Gary," Misty responded to him.

"How's it going," May saluted with an innocent grin.

Gary's attention turned to Drew, "Well you must be Drew, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Gary Oak."

"My name is Drew and I have heard a lot about you as well," Drew shook hands with the brunette. Unbeknownst to both of them, they shared all the same qualities, except for the negativity. Criticism and skill were their major similarities as well.

"You are leaving so soon? I heard your arrival was the same day I left Pallet Town," Drew told Gary.

"Yes, I stayed for a few days here after doing some research on Seafoam Islands, now I'm heading to the Power Planet," Gary explained to Drew.

"What are you currently researching on?" the coordinator questioned him.

"My focus has been on the Legendary Bird Trio of Kanto, so that's why I've been going to these specific locations. These places are where they are mostly spotted," the brunette Oak informed the green-haired coordinator.

"Interesting," Drew stated.

"Yeah, so what about you, how did you manage to get on your legs at such a remarkable pace? Your wounds weren't too great last night." The young Oak told the Hoenn male.

"Fortitude is what Misty calls it," Drew answered as he flicked his hair.

"Oh, well it's nice to see that you're feeling better," the male brunette sat down as everyone else watched how quickly both of them got along.

"So how did you end hurt?" Gary questioned Drew and May, Misty, and Ash listened carefully since that was a question that had been in to consideration by the trio as well as Gary.

"It's vague because I was knocked out and somehow managed to avoid harm's way. It was some creature though, a Pokémon, I assume," the emerald-eyed coordinator explained his situation.

Gary moved on to the next question. He had beaten Misty and Ash to the interrogation, Drew expected no less from Gary since he appeared to him like detective of the predicament. "Do you remember where it was?"

Drew didn't have to hesitate to answer, "I don't remember any specifics Gary, but it seemed like the woodlands."

Before the Pallet brunette could continue, May interrupted. "Drew, you don't remember too many details do you?"

"No May, it was all too quick. I didn't get a chance to think things through because I knocked out after an attack by the shadow of whatever that thing was," the lime-haired teen made that everyone in the room understood it.

Misty then barged in to the conversation, "What about that night you were on the beach Drew?"

"What about it?" Drew asked as all five sat in the living room discussing important manners that regarded Drew's change and incidents.

"After you left, Ash and I headed to the beach to see why you were being so different. It was when you returned from the beach that everything started to really change, from the lie you told Ash and May, to the moment you abandoned us at the ranch."

Gary nodded and Drew showed slight sign of irritation due to all the questions. What was it about the beach that made everyone in this room so suspicious? The teen sighed, "Misty, that night all I did was train and nothing else. I heard it all before, and the only true explanations for the scene that displayed signs of a battle that had occurred might have just been the result of me training, but it could have also been the result of someone else's battle."

"But there's…" Misty tried to point something else, she had the Yin and Yang sign she found in mind as well as Ash's sapphire.

"Misty, let's give him a break. He's the only one that was actually there at the time and all the evidence we found, can't beat the fact that he was there," Ash stated to her and she just gave up on it, but then May unexpectedly came out with her own question.

"What about the black aura surrounding you?" May inquired him, her curiosity got the best over her desire of letting Drew just relax from all the questions.

Drew raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what black substance?"

Ash, Gary, and Misty then grew suspicious. How could he not remember the black aura? Misty then went in for the attack, "When you left you were surrounded by a black substance."

"No, I don't remember that. Impossible," Drew remarked to Misty.

"Ash and Misty believed that you were being manipulated by something, they considered that dark glow encircling your body. The real Drew would have never done anything like, unless it was done against his will," Gary explained to him.

"I honestly don't remember that," Drew was being honest and getting a bit irritated at the fact that they didn't believe him.

"While you were gone, did you encounter a Pseudo Pokémon," Misty asked him about that.

"Ash told me about that incident and I don't remember seeing one," the coordinator from LaRousse City told them.

"Not even a man in black?" Gary questioned him.

"No, I don't recollect any memory with a figure like that," Drew cleared that up as well and hoped that that was the end of it.

Everyone in the room sighed; they thought Drew could at least help them, clear things up better. However, it looked like he's forgotten some of the most important stuff that has happened lately, including the black substance that had corrupted him and his mysterious attacker.

Gary saw that it was time for him to leave. It looked as his time with the gang was up, sadly with an unsolved case in his mind. "It looks like it is time for me to leave," the brunette got up.

Misty looked disappointed, the only person that had remained logical these days was leaving, she got up and went up to him, "So long Gary, until we meet again."

"It won't be long Misty," the brunette gave a sly smile as he shook her hand, then the red-head suddenly pulled him in to a hug.

"Thank you Gary, you are a much better person than I first thought," Misty whispered and hugged him.

Gary was surprised at her move, but he just put his arms on her back and murmured, "So long Misty."

May, Ash, and Drew were shocked at Misty's antics. None of them had ever seen the red-head gym leader do such antics and just smiled at the touching moment, May seemed to be the most interested one. She would discuss this with Misty when the chance came up, May giggled.

Gary and Misty let go, as the gym leader walked away from him. May got up and shook hands with him, "It was nice meeting you Gary and good luck with your research."

"Thank you May, good luck in your next Grand Festival," the male brunette smiled at the female brunette and soon Drew approached Gary.

"We just met, but it was a good first impression. The way you put the clues to this was very impressive, even though you couldn't get a result, but you live up to you name Gary Oak," Drew grinned at Gary and flicked his hair as he took one of his hands out of his pocket and shook hands with the young Oak.

"I have heard many things about Drew, both good and bad, but today I met a good friend of May's. You don't appear like the person I have pictured and I know you can be even better, I'll look forward to the next time we meet," Gary smiled at him also did a handshake with his Hoenn counterpart.

Delia than came out of the kitchen, having acknowledged his departure, "Leaving already Gary?"

"Looks like it, it was nice coming here," Gary grinned at the friendly woman.

"Goodbye Gary, and keep making progress on your research," Ash's mother smiled at him and walked back in to the kitchen as Gary waved at the woman and then turned to Ash, the last person he had to say goodbye to.

"Ash…" Gary began to speak, but quickly got interrupted by the raven-haired teen.

"I'm going to come with you Gary, until the exit of the town," Ash remarked to him.

"You're re still in pajamas," Gary pointed out to him.

Ash laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Be right back." The messy haired boy got clothes and rushed in a room to change as fast as possible to keep Gary from waiting.

Gary sighed and leaned against a wall, while May and Misty laughed at Ash's character while Drew followed Gary's gesture. Despite having to be kept waiting though, he actually thought it would be good to discuss with Ash about everything that just happened. Drew's lost parts of his memory, possibly because of his incident, but how can he remember? Luckily he might just remember at some point during his time. There wasn't much anyway time anyway as well. With today they would only leave within two days, not giving much time, unless something like May deciding to stay longer thanks to her parent's permission occurred.

Ash opened the door from where he was changing and said, "Ready."

Gary nodded and everyone waved goodbye, Misty was a bit sad from the look on her face as Ash and Gary exited the house. Gary, himself also felt a bit saddened at the goodbye. He had really enjoyed the short time he had spent with Ash, Misty, and May even though there were moments of drama going on between them.

* * *

><p>The pair was soon on the dirt path that led out to Route 1. Ash was quiet for a bit, he thought he would be the one that would miss Gary the most because of everything had done these last two days. They were different, but understood each other enough to be friends and work as a team.<p>

The brunette was also going to miss the silly raven-haired trainer. He had matured a lot since they last met in Sinnoh, and with May around it only proved to him how Ash developed a clearer idea on the concept of love. They had done so much during these past days and he was going to miss it, however he was certain that they would meet again at some point like they had this time.

The Pallet brunette thought it was time to discuss with Ash over the things concerning Drew, "It's good that you decided to accompany me Ash, I realized that we actually have something to discuss with you."

"What would that be Gary?" Ash questioned him, what might he want to talk about.

"It's about everything that Drew told us back there. I don't know if I can believe, no one gets a dark aura out of the plain air, something must have happened. You had a dark aura Ash, and the incident that led to that was possession by a supernatural force thanks to your own recklessness so what is the story behind Drew. I can't help, but think that this doesn't happen out of thin air," Gary Oak frowned as he showed little signs of irritation over having illogical proof about the things behind Drew.

Ash sighed, "I don't know if I can't believe it either Gary. I experienced it first hand, and I also believe that something happened to Drew, but he might just not want to talk about because it's troubling."

"How can we help him then Ash, if he refuses to talk," the rival stated plainly.

"It's possible that he just wants us to forget, but it might also be a possibility that he forgot about things like that. He lost those memories," Ash explained his theory about Drew's memory loss.

Gary agreed with the possibility. The attack the coordinator faced might have made him forget these things, but what made him suspicious is that it was memories revolving around his disappearance and attitude. "You sure you guys can trust Drew this time though? I won't show up for a second time to save you."

Ash thought about it, strangely enough he had not gotten in to a serious conflict with Drew that was at the brink of a physical fight. Instead, they had been acting well enough to not mind each other's presence and speak like regular people. Ash couldn't explain why Drew had been acting like this, might it be because he was the one that saved his life? "Drew is here now Gary, but there haven't been any differences between him and me yet so I don't believe there is a reason to not trust him yet."

Gary took note of the "yet" since it meant there was still a bit of Ash that was prepared for any sign of Drew's disloyalty and a feeling of distrust.

"Ash, I thought to myself that the thing that attacked Drew might have been one of the Pseudo Legendary Pokémon because I don't see how a Pokémon native to the Viridian Forest can give such a hard hit," the brown-haired Oak suspected.

"It's a thought Gary, but we nothing to prove it and we don't have enough proof to make the same assumptions we thought about before. That day Pikachu was hurt by Tyranitar, there wasn't even enough to prove that those Pokémon belonged to man from the news," the black-haired teen explained.

"You might be correct, it might just be Pokémon gone astray," the brunette Oak stated to the Ketchum boy.

"Excuse me?" Ash was puzzled by Gary's choice of words.

Gary sighed, he should've known, "I mean that they might be Pokémon who have lost their way and resorted to just an aggressive gang in Kanto."

"Oh, yeah that too," Ash agreed with his rival.

"Look Ash, we don't have enough evidence to make conclusions, Drew makes this claims that seem more convincing than anything we've found since he was the victim so why don't we just drop it?" Gary Oak suggested to his friend.

"What do you mean by that?" the trainer raised an eyebrow, as he wasn't too sure where Gary was going with this.

"I mean we should just forget all this ever happened. Drew's back and he seems more trustworthy, according to you so I don't think there is no reason to continue investigating since Drew's back and his character is far more improved, unless something like this repeats again," Gary was very clear as he explained everything to Ash.

Ash thought that Gary made sense; there was no reason to continue than this since everything appeared very peaceful right now. His Pallet rival made did point out that this would only be investigated again, only if a similar incident or relation to it occurred or was discovered. "Alright Gary," the auburn-eyed teen smiled and nodded with Gary in agreement over everything they went over.

Gary grinned at his rival and then looked at the road again; they had finally reached the end of Pallet Town. He let out a deep breath, "Well this is it Ash, these last days have been very memorable, regardless of everything that has happened."

"It's been great for me too Gary. Too bad we have to say goodbye now," Ash lowered his head a bit, sad at saying goodbye to his brunette rival. They learned a lot more about each other these last days in comparison to the times they shared across Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh.

"Cheer up Ash, we'll see each other again, most likely after you return from your next journey in another journey," Gary assured his partner.

The messy haired teen then looked at Gary and let out a deep breath, "To be honest Gary, there has been something that's been keeping me in my head, besides Drew and May. I really don't know where to go after they leave, I thought I had it all planned after Sinnoh. On the other hand, you always have your next step set before even beginning your previous step. After you're done with research about the Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos, I'm sure you'll already have something else to research, while I don't know what to do with myself yet."

Gary then just learned something Ash hadn't told him this whole time, but what could have been so hard about picking out a region, all of them had Pokémon Leagues to compete in and it was basically like they were yelling at Ash to come, since any of them could be the next in his pursuit to become a Pokémon Master. There had to be more it, since he had a hard time deciding something so simple.

"Ash, when did you realize that you had no clue where to go next?" Gary Oak asked him.

"A few days after coming back from Sinnoh, around that time it was just deciding, but as soon as May came it became even harder," the black-haired trainer explained.

Gary was puzzled, why would May coming here complicate his choice on where to go, unless…"You want to travel with May don't you Ashy boy?"

Ash wanted to hide in the dirt, but there was no hiding it. That was it, he hadn't realized it, but he knew where to go next had become complicated because it had something to do with May, "That might be it. I got so attached with her; I got the urge to travel with her again, because I thought it would be fun, but…"

"You've already gone to the region known around here, while May still has the chance of competing in Sinnoh, and the fact that she still might want to travel with Drew doesn't help things huh?"

Gary's raven-haired friend was surprised at how well he analyzed things, "Yeah, you could say that, but there aren't any other regions I know that have Grand Festivals and Pokémon Leagues."

"I know, contests have only gotten popular in recent years so I don't have any clue a region with both competitions other than Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. I'd tell you to compete in one of the regional leagues again, but I know you like trying new things out because it is something that you've always enjoyed doing," Gary Oak pointed out a trait inside Ash.

"You know me better than I thought," Ash laughed nervously as he put his hand behind his head.

"That's the price of being around people that you know so well," Gary put on a sly smile and chuckled. The two of them laughed for a bit, until Gary began to speak again, "Ash, I'm sorry I can't help you out with where to go next, but just do your thing until the dice roll and see where they take you. That's how I've always managed to plan ahead, who knows May might even want to travel with you."

Gary winked at Ash after saying that statement making Ash think about what he just said, "Just let the dice roll and watch where it takes me? That's how it works?" Ash wondered and murmured about what Gary just said; it might just work if it has worked for Gary as well. Like he said though, it might just take him to the point where he travels with May again.

Ash formed a smile on his face, he might just be willing to take that advice, "I'll take your advice Gary and see where that leads me."

"I'm sure it'll take you on the correct path Ashy boy, but this time I think this is where we really say goodbye," Gary smiled at Ash and mentioned the fact that he was saying goodbye to Ash twice, before being postponed a bit longer by the messy haired teen, himself.

"Thank you Gary and you wish you the best on your research. You'll be as good as Professor Oak one day," the raven-haired trainer encouraged the male brunette.

"And I know you'll find out what to do next Ash, and from there you'll become a Pokémon Master. I know you can do it, I always have. Good luck, on your next journey Ashy boy," Gary grinned at Ash one last time as he emphasized his belief of Ash eventually being able to figure out where to go next and from there become a Pokémon Master.

Gary began walking down the dirt path as we waved to back to Ash as he continued on his way. Ash was left behind, right by the exit of Pallet Town and waved goodbye to his friend happily. After some waving, Gary vanished from sight among the hills and Ash only looked on. He never did enjoy saying goodbye to friends; he turned back and thought about everything his friend had said.

"Drop the doubt about Drew and just continue with how things are…and let the dice roll to lead in my next step," Ash thought.

That might be all he just might do, it will only be time to enjoy life. The only thing on his agenda that still played a major importance now was the situation concerning May, his beloved friend from Hoenn. He was fully aware that things wouldn't be as simple as they were when Drew wasn't around. Now she was going to be busy mothering Drew, and stick with him. He was lucky enough to see that Drew was able to convince May to let him go training and the girl decided to come along as well to supervise him.

The walk continued on quietly as Ash walked alone on the morning streets of Pallet Town. He wasn't sure how to plan out today, but it looked like all they might really do was train, Ash hadn't done any real training lately so now it was time to start, now that break time is over. Another thing that stumped him was what to do with May now, not only did he have a clue on where he could take the brunette for some fun, but he didn't know she get persuaded to leave the house and Drew to have a bit of fun. Her friend was back and it appeared that Drew would be all she would focus on.

"I wonder if she thinks it's more important taking care of Drew than training, even after he told her that he was fun and was expected to make a quick recovery," Ash mumbled to himself about the subject. Then a bad feeling grew inside him and Ash quickly saw it as jealousy. He suppressed it, remembering what he said to Drew earlier. The boy thought he shouldn't get so worried and think so negatively about this, all May was doing was looking after her injured friend.

When another thought appeared in his head that said that Drew was actually feeling alright and there was no reason for May to be so caring, Ash got another feeling of jealousy inside him. He swallowed the jealousy again as he thought that two still enjoy some time together anyway after being separated in such a dramatic manner. The boy shouldn't even feel remorse either; he was partly responsible for reuniting the two once again. Jealousy wouldn't cloud his judgment like it had done to Drew yet, Ash thought. He knew that he wasn't usually so jealous so he should just give it a break, he then sighed. The only person he can talk to now that could help him out was Misty.

Misty would help him figure out his problems. May's relationship with Drew and him was quickly making up from the anxiety built by situation that had revolved around Drew's disappearance and the fact about choosing his next destination after May had left Pallet Town.

With Gary gone, Misty would have to help him sort out his problems. She was good at it from what he's witnessed and she was one of Ash's closest friends, the red-head was gentle at times, caring, intelligent, and cute…

Ash paused for a second than shook his head, "I need to get home quick before I go crazy right here."

The black-haired teen began running, his stomach had also begun rumbling. He shouldn't keep his stomach or his friends waiting for breakfast so he hurried to the Ketchum Residence for food and to prevent any more waiting.

Some other things popped in to Ash's head as he rushed home, "Wonder if Pikachu is better and has woken up now?" He hoped Pikachu was finally better and has woken up from his long slumber, he was missing him and aside from Misty, Pikachu was the other friend that could be right next to him in his current situation.

If Pikachu was finally healed, that was some weight off his shoulder. It wasn't something that caused anxiousness, because Ash had known that Professor Oak would manage to heal Pikachu, but it was the waiting that proved to be the burden and he felt as though it was time Pikachu finally healed. Thoughts of his friends, Misty and Pikachu than suddenly made him remember someone else as he ran.

Brock, Ash thought. It had been some days since the Pewter City friend and Ash had spoken. Ash thought that maybe he could help him out with this as well, they a lot of catching up to do that concerned this.

Ash then slowed down as he finally neared his house and took a few deep breaths, relieved that he had made it in time to eat, "Time to officially start the day."


	34. May vs Misty

Chapter 34: Freak Out

"That was great," Ash tapped his stomach as finished his breakfast.

Misty and Drew sighed, when they saw May wiping off all the leftovers from her face and Ash being rather rude as he tapped his visibly chubby belly from all the eating. Delia laughed and shook her head at the children's antics, then picked up the plates to begin washing.

Ash put aside the thought of how full he was and suggested, "Guess, we all have to get ready to go to Professor Oak's for some training."

The red-head then pointed something out to the childish teen, "Actually Ash, when you left us, we all decided to take advantage of you being gone and waiting for breakfast, to shower and change to our regular clothes."

"Oh yeah," Ash laughed nervously of how dumb he felt right now.

"How is training going to work today anyway?" Drew questioned the raven-haired teen about today's training session.

"We can train by ourselves or we can do another battle. What pair hasn't battled yet?" Ash wondered about who might be up to battle or they could just train individually.

"How about May and I, we haven't battled yet," Misty suggested to Ash about that pairing.

"That's a great idea Misty! We haven't gotten a chance to battle yet," May suddenly got anxious about this upcoming battle.

Ash nodded and had a smile gleaming towards both girls. During this whole week, May and Misty never got a chance to battle each other, as a matter of fact they never got a chance to battle. The black-haired teen's grin grew wider as he realized that this would be a worthwhile battle between two of his greatest battles. Just thinking about it, got him anxious and pondered in his head about could win.

He stared at the girls and saw that one was a coordinator while the other was a gym leader. They were both formidable opponents, Misty was a gym leader that had almost beat Ash to the ground several times, more recently when the day May and Drew had arrived. May is a coordinator with so much experience; she has already won a Grand Festival and tied with Ash, so she wasn't any lightweight.

Drew thought about how interesting it was going to be about seeing a top coordinator and a gym leader go head on. It would certainly prove to be battle worth watching, but what made him curious was what Pokémon Misty and May would choose.

Misty turned to May and put on a large determined smile, "Just because we're friends May, doesn't mean I will go easy on you. I'm going to give it my all and win this one!"

May returned the gesture and made a fist, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Misty, as a coordinator I am going to show you how strong I am and take my victory."

"What do you say about making this a Double Battle," the water gym leader suggested spicing things up for this battle.

"You are so own," May smiled more determined than ever. The two girls stared at each other with a fire fueled by eagerness from the upcoming battle.

Drew and Ash were now even more interested. A Double Battle between May and Misty sounded like a very promising battle. Like Drew, Ash was also wondering about what Pokémon May and Misty would pick for this battle. May had already gained a bit of advantage by knowing that Misty only used Water-type Pokémon, but like anyone in the room, Misty had her tricks to hold against Pokémon that had the advantage over water like Grass and Electric-types.

Misty and May managed to calm down the determined fire between them since the excitement was too much for them. "You know Misty; we'd probably start battling right now if someone has already showered…" May shifted her eyes to Ash and the teen began getting nervous as Drew just looked at them.

The Cerulean gym leader shifted her own eyes to Ash too, they were both very anxious about the battle coming up and Ash seemed to be holding it up. "That's right May, Ash do us a favor and please hurry up!" the red-haired frowned at Ash as she was getting rather impatient about waiting for this battle.

Ash laughed and scratched his head, "Yeah, right away." The teen was excited about watching this battle too, but he had forgotten that he was the only one left that needed to fix up before going out and he didn't want to keep Misty or May waiting any longer to get a chance to feel both of the girl's impatient wrath.

After Ash went to shower, the girls and Drew thanked Ash's mother and went to the living room to wait for the auburn-eyed teen. Drew walked up to May and asked her, "Do you know what Pokémon you are going to use May?"

"It's a surprise Drew," the brunette winked at the green-haired teen.

Drew smiled at May's adorable wink, but then told May, "Just be careful, even if you choose a Pokémon that has the advantage over Water-types, she'll have a way to counter it. Gym leaders are notable for that, so be alert."

"I will Drew, don't worry, I'll be up for anything Misty does," the sapphire-eyed coordinator assured him about this battle.

The emerald-eyed teen sighed and smiled, "I won't expect any less from you May, after all you beat me."

May giggled and put on a tone of sarcasm, "Oh yeah, I forgot that I beat the Great Drew, so if I can beat him than there is no one that I can lose to."

Her rival chuckled and thought how that was about right. Misty noticed how the two were laughing it up and getting along so well. She thought about how Ash might be taking it, but he should remember that he is responsible for Drew being here in the first place. The red-head shook her head as she recalled what Gary had told her yesterday, "let it be." Gary was right and Misty should just stick to her own business while the trio let their problems be resolved on their own, it was for the best…

Misty then began to think about how she should proceed with this battle, she knew she shouldn't underestimate May because she was younger or because she was a coordinator. If she managed to attain the title of "Top Coordinator" than there was no reason to take her lightly, so what Pokémon would she use for this one? May knew that her Pokémon would be Water-types anyway, but she must be aware that she shouldn't misjudge Misty because of that, after all as a gym leader she was much more skillful than that.

The gym leader should also be prepared for whatever tricks May also had, even if she picked a Pokémon with a disadvantage against Water-types, there would be reason to drop her guard. And since this was a double battle, it would make her even more dangerous since coordinators were used to battling like that and with combination attacks they weren't very predictable either. A tricky duo May could choose is a Pokémon that is weak against water and another that was strong against water, so Misty would have to be ready to for anything.

Once she was done going over with her battle plan she thought about what Ash must have discussed with Gary. It might be important and her curiosity would make her question Ash about it. She didn't know why she had hugged Gary out of nowhere, and she felt deep down that she was missing the male brunette right now. Why though? Gary might just have been the only person Misty was able to relate to recently, but it was more than that. He was special, but before these days she just saw him like another Ash that needed to be looked after, but he proved to be even more mature than her, the male brunette flashed in her mind and the girl formed a weak smile. Once Ash came down and they were on their way, she was going to discuss with Ash about everything that he talked about with Gary.

"Ready guys," Ash walked down the stairs as he wore his Sinnoh attire.

"Yes, finally now we can get ready for this battle," May cheered that Ash was ready.

"Yeah so why don't we get on our way," Ash recommended and everyone nodded with him.

Mrs. Ketchum noticed that they were ready to leave so she said goodbye to the children as they waved goodbye to her. Delia smiled happily as she saw them disappear from sight and returned to the kitchen.

The four teens were walking on the dirt path as May talked with Drew about this battle and how Misty would try to predict May's tactics since and since she had already seen her battle twice than this made her a little less vulnerable on terms of strategy. The two than discussed about how Misty's own tactics would work and since they had only seen her battle once, they didn't have much to go on. From time to time May would giggle and Drew would smile at her.

Ash just ignored the pair's discussion and turned to Misty, who looked lost in her own world. The raven-haired teen approached her, wondering about why she was acting like this. "What's up Misty?"

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking," Misty told Ash and then looked at the ground again.

"Come on Misty, you were excited about your battle earlier and now you look kind of down," Ash didn't believe Misty and urged her to tell him what is going on.

Misty couldn't hide from the persistent boy, "I was just thinking about what Gary and you must have been talking about when you left with him to the outside of town."

"Oh, well we just talked about everything that went on with Drew. He wasn't sure what to believe after trying to put all sides of the story together," Ash informed the water user about what he had discussed with Drew.

"That's it?" Misty inquired Ash about the topic.

"Actually, since we couldn't really make a conclusion to it, he just said that it's best to drop any suspicion about Drew and drop the whole thing since all that really matters is that Drew's back and he's being really decent right now," the raven-haired teen explained to the red-head.

"Oh, Drew has been acting really decent right now though hasn't he? No arguments up until now, and no egotistic behavior," the Cerulean girl stated Drew's current attitude.

"Yeah, so I don't know how we can continue if he is nothing like his old self. Gary said to continue the investigation though, if something like when Drew disappeared is repeated," the black-haired teen mentioned this and turned to Drew talking to May and then back to Misty.

Misty agreed, "That would be smart, but I really hope that this thing with Drew is really gone and he isn't faking the whole thing again and isn't tricking May and you.

Ash shook his head, wishing the same thing. He was done fighting with Drew and was glad that nothing that had been called for yet. "So that's all Gary told you?"

Ash wanted to keep the private conversation about what region to go to next so there wasn't anything important concerning everyone. "No, that was it, but let me ask you something Misty."

"Uhhh sure," the red-head allowed him, but didn't know where he was going with this.

"You miss Gary don't you Misty?" the raven-haired trainer asked his friend.

Misty shifted her head to the side and hid her blush. What was he supposed to mean by that? "No I don't Ash."

"Oh come on Misty, I miss him already because we were really getting along and he helped us out a lot, unless something else has been going on?" Ash admitted and then raised an eyebrow.

Misty got rid of her blush and shifted to Ash. "Of course not Ash, but yes I do miss him. He's my friend too and I got along with him as well as you did."

"Alright Misty, calm down I didn't mean to upset you sheesh. I just wanted to ask you if you miss him as much as I do," Ash informed Misty about his intentions.

The red-head then felt sorry for Ash, she had scared him about the moment she got sassy, "Sorry about that Ash."

"It's alright Misty, I know you didn't mean to get upset," Ash accepted her apology and the tension between the two quickly faded. Drew and May hadn't even noticed their arguing as they were too focused on their own conversation.

"So what Pokémon are you going to choose to battle against May?" Ash questioned Misty about her choices for the battle.

"Don't know yet Ash, but I make sure it's enough to overpower May," Misty explained the characteristics she saw in the Pokémon she planned to choose.

"Just watch it Misty, May has done really gotten stronger from the looks of it. She's already won her first Grand Festival and the fact that she is a coordinator makes her even more difficult to watch with all those combination techniques," Ash pointed out to Misty.

"I know that Ash, don't worry," Misty assured Ash about her plans for this one.

Ash smiled at Misty, "I know you can do it Misty."

Misty raised an eyebrow; did he just support his own friend over his lover? "Ash, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" Ash was puzzled by her question as he looked at her.

"No reason," Misty responded and thought about what Ash had said. He was actually favoring his friend rather than the first person he ever loved? Something sounded wrong about this, Misty was going to find out why.

After a bit more walking they were finally in front of the doors of Professor Oak's place. Ash knocked on the door a few times and Professor Oak opened the door and Tracey appeared right behind him.

"Ash, Misty, May, and Drew! How wonderful to see you all," Professor Oak cheered at the presence of the gang.

"Hello guys and Drew!" Tracey was surprised to see Drew here.

"Hi everyone," Misty, May, and Ash greeted to the pair that resided in the lab.

"Hello professor and Tracey," Drew politely saluted the old man and his assistant.

"Well my dear boy, you seemed to have made a quick recovery. That's wonderful!" the old Oak was happy at Drew's fast recovery.

"Yes professor, thank you. The wounds I sustained feel like they are really healing," Drew thanked the professor and explained the reason for already being on his feet.

"This is great Drew, but you don't feel anything strange?" Tracey inquired the lime-haired coordinator.

"Nothing at all," Drew told the boy with the head-band.

"Well that's good news," the Orange Islands companion grinned at the thought of how great this was.

Professor Oak found the explanation as to why all four of them were here. Since Drew was feeling better than all of them felt like they were able to come, the old man had doubted that all four would be at his door today, but he was proved wrong.

"So I take it you are here for some training?" Professor Oak assumed.

"Yep, and today Misty and I are going to battle!" May was now really excited about this upcoming battle as Misty let out a deep breath and smiled at the Oak, then nodded. The red-head admired his brunette friend's eagerness so she wanted to get this going.

"Well that should be a battle worth watching, please follow me to the ranch," the gray-haired man thought about how interesting a battle like that would be, a top coordinator vs. a gym leader.

"Alright," Ash stated as everyone began following the man to the ranch, wondering why he would lead them, but then he remembered Pikachu and had the urge to see him.

"Professor wait, I want to go see Pikachu first," the raven-haired teen told Professor Oak what he intended to do first.

"First let me show you this Ash, you can go see Pikachu afterwards," Professor Oak demanded to the young boy.

Ash knew better than to talk back to a man who deserved respect like Professor Oak so he just obeyed, but he lowered his head. Then Tracey placed his hand on Ash's shoulder as they walked, "Relax Ash, Pikachu is doing great. You can see him after Professor Oak is done."

"Ok," Ash put on a weak smile as they continued walking. Misty, May, and Drew wondered what Professor Oak wanted to show them that was more important than letting Ash see his best pal.

As they walked Professor Oak began a conversation with the kids, "So did Gary stop by the house to say goodbye?"

"Yes he did, we were all said to see him go," Misty spoke to Professor Oak.

"I didn't know him until that moment, but it was a pleasure," Drew pointed out to the old man.

"Gary helped us a lot, from making us smile, looking over us, and assisting us in finding Drew," May recalled everything about Gary and appreciated his company for these few days.

"Yeah, but I guess you could say we miss him right now," the black-haired trainer told Professor Oak about being sad over Gary's departure.

"Tracey and I were sad to see him go too, but I think this might you all of you up. Drew, did they fill you in on everything that has occurred since you were gone?" Professor Oak asked the LaRousse coordinator.

"Yes, I know everything professor," the green-haired Hoenn boy replied to the old Oak.

"Interesting indeed," Professor Oak stated and Drew agreed while no one else knew what he meant by that.

They finally reached the ranch and there was the whole group ready to greet the gang like usual. Drew hid himself behind the gang, not ready to be spotted by the Pokémon that distrusted him.

"You know what to do everyone," Professor Oak ordered and the Pokémon smiled and shook their heads. Suddenly the group split to make a path.

"Look," Professor Oak told the group to look straight ahead.

Suddenly, they saw a figure approaching, running on its four legs. It was rather small and came at a fast velocity. When everyone realized who it was, they smiled, and even Drew managed to identify the figure coming over here.

May and Misty laughed, they were filled with Drew. It felt like it had been an eternity since they have seen him like this. Professor Oak and Tracey smirked happily as Ash quickly took note of who it was and began running forward. He was going as fast as he could.

The two then finally met and the little thing leaped in to Ash's arms. "Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed he was filled with joy as he now held his Electric-type friend in his friends once again.

"Pikapi!" the mouse shouted as he was happy to see his friend once again.

"I'm so glad you've recovered buddy! I've missed you so much pal!" the raven-haired teen embraced his first friend and felt as though all his worries were being alleviated by hugging his friend that had been absent for three days.

Professor Oak approached Ash and Pikachu as well as the entire Pokémon gang that was cheering with Ash. They were just as happy to see Ash's starter on his feet and well again, they all had missed Pikachu so much. Too bad Gary wasn't here to witness the moment.

Oak laughed, "Yes like Drew, Pikachu was able to make his own fast recovery. It's wonderful to see that everyone is alright at last."

When the Pokémon including Pikachu heard the name Drew they were all puzzled. Then the green-haired coordinator came out from behind the group and flicked his hair. "Nice to see you are alright again Pikachu," the coordinator was serious, but really was happy to see that the Pokémon who was indirectly responsible for getting hurt had finally recovered.

Pikachu and the Pokémon didn't receive him so well however and groaned at the coordinator. Even May's Pokémon had distrusted him and Pikachu jumped out Ash's arms and began conducting sparks on his red cheeks, "Pikaaaa…."

"Whoa hold it everyone," Ash got between the Pokémon and Drew.

May, Misty, Professor Oak, and Tracey were surprised at how aggressive they got the moment Drew showed himself. They hoped Ash would manage to ease the tension though, because it seemed like anyone would tackle Drew at any second.

"Everyone please calm down, Pikachu please, Drew isn't here to cause trouble…not anymore. Last night we found Drew on Route 1 after he disappeared, but we found him in a condition similar to Pikachu. He was unconscious he was broken, large cuts all over his body, bruises on him and looked as though he just survived the end of everything, just look."

Ash turned his attention to Drew, who showed the wounds on his body that were bandaged up. Everyone, especially Pikachu was shocked at how bad Drew's wounds looked. The slash on Drew's leg was almost as big as Pikachu himself, but how did he get this way? The Pokémon thought.

Ash noticed how the Pokémon eased a bit and sympathized with the coordinator, "So please, let him be. I know I told you the same thing before, but please believe this time. Drew hasn't gotten in to any argument with anyone and has gotten along with all of us. He hasn't shown any signs of suspicion, so please give him a second chance to prove himself."

All the Pokémon and the ranch sighed and obeyed Ash, evening May's own Pokémon. They had only believed Ash this time because he seemed certain about Drew, so Pikachu stopped his hostile attitude and approached Drew as the other Pokémon left. The group was relieved that Ash was able to ease the Pokémon and saw how Pikachu walked up to the green-haired coordinator.

Drew got his knees and gave his hand to Pikachu, "No more tricks or problems Pikachu, take my word."

Pikachu thought about what Drew just said and saw how he extended his hand. Something about him this time made him believe that Drew might very well be different, probably because karma has taught him a lesson, Pikachu thought. He extended his paw and did a handshake with Drew and everyone smiled at the handshake that promised to set aside everything that has occurred.

"Ash, thank you for stopping any conflict between the Pokémon and Drew," May came up to Ash and thanked him for his deed.

"I just didn't want any more havoc between anyone," Ash informed May as she nodded and smiled at him and then looked on at the truthful moment.

The two stopped shaking and Pikachu went up to Ash and got on his shoulder, then rubbed his cheek against Ash's. Ash laughed and spoke, "I missed this too Pikachu."

Misty and May then turned to face each other, "You ready?" Misty asked May and the girl smiled determined to win shook her head.

"It's good to see that everything has been settled," Tracey smiled at this.

"We'll be in the computer lab if you need us," Professor Oak grinned as the teens acknowledged and the pair went back inside the laboratory.

"So Pikachu, you ready to see Misty and May battle," Ash turned to Pikachu for a confirmation.

"Pikachu!" The mouse cheered and prepared to watch this battle.

The gang walked by the pond in order to allow Misty to use her Water Pokémon and the girls got on opposite positions. Ash, Drew, and Pikachu got on the sidelines to observe this battle that would decide the stronger female.

"Who do you think will win?" Drew questioned Ash about his choice.

Ash wasn't sure, but he said, "They both have an equal chance."

Drew nodded at what Ash said and then turned to the battle; he hoped that May could manage to last well enough to overwhelm the powerful gym leader.

"This isn't going to be easy May so I hope you watch it," Misty smirked slyly at May, with two of her Pokeballs in her hands.

May had chosen her two Pokémon for this one while the others search for the pond. Once she did, the brunette ran to their location. "I won't be easy to beat either Misty, but let's make this one a good one."

"Right behind ya," Misty stated and let loose of her two Pokeballs.

"Come out guys," May threw her Pokeballs in the air.

The lights coming out from the four Pokeballs revealed some of the mightiest Pokémon everyone there had witnessed. Some big and some small, but the girls smiled at each other and ready to let things start.

In front of Mat stood two of her most loyal Pokémon, Venusaur and Wartortle, they were confident and ready for battle. May and her Pokémon weren't afraid of one of Misty's might Pokémon that towered over them. In Johto, May had learned to overcome her fear of losing to gigantic and powerful Pokémon such as this one and the same went for all her Pokémon, the coordinator was ready for anything. Venusaur's greatest supporter Bulbasaur smiled and nodded at Venusaur when it looked in its direction.

On Misty's side stood two of her proud Pokémon, Ash was already familiar with the power of one of them and knew this was going to be tough, while Drew just looked. This was going to be interesting a Water-type and Grass-type against Misty's Gyarados and a Luvdisc. Drew analyzed the characteristics of Gyarados and Luvdisc, one was a powerhouse and the other is a swift Pokémon, how can May use Venusaur and Wartortle to beat her. It was smart to use Wartortle since it can go on water and isn't affected by Water-type attacks much either. Venusaur may have the type advantage over Luvdisc, but Gyarados is part Flying-type so that doesn't help.

Drew looked serious as the battle was about to begin, "You can win it May."

"I didn't know Misty had a Luvdisc, this should be good. I just wonder how May will pull off against this one," Ash wondered as murmured about the scene. Misty already looked like she might have already gained the advantage since Ash already remembers Gyarados' power when they battled.

"Gyarados use Flamethrower on Venusaur!" Misty called out to her Atrocious Pokémon.

May didn't say anything, but inside was surprised at Gyarados' ability to know Flamethrower. "Wartortle use Hydro Pump to stop that Flamethrower!" Wartortle got between Venusaur and the Flamethrower and released the powerful Water-type attack. The Hydro Pump was so powerful and swift though, it pushed through the Flamethrower and unexpectedly bashed at Gyarados.

Misty, Ash, and Drew were surprised to see Wartortle use such an advanced attack. May could have only trained Wartortle well enough for it to learn Hydro Pump. Gyarados was pushed back, but it shrugged off the attack since it wasn't very effective.

"Impressive May, I didn't know Wartortle was able to that, but it'll take more than a Hydro Pump to beat us," Misty complimented the brunette from Hoenn.

"Thanks Misty, but there's more from where that came from," May assured Misty of more surprises coming up.

"Razor Leaf on Luvdisc, Venusaur," the coordinator commanded and the Kanto Starter unleashed a barrage of leaves that were as sharp as a knife aiming for Luvdisc.

Misty smiled, "Watch this, Caserin use Ice Beam!"

"It has a nickname?" Ash was a little surprised by the nickname even more by its ability to use Ice Beam. That's going to be tough to get through.

Drew easily understood the situation as well and Misty could know use Ice Beam to freeze any physical Grass-type attacks. This only added on to May's thoughts of being on the lookout for the Flamethrower and Ice Beam.

The frozen leaves were stopped and dropped to the pond. "Now use Agility Caserin."

The Luvdisc began speeding up at an incredible velocity that began to close in on May's Pokémon. "Wartortle use Ice Beam around Luvdisc to stop it."

Ice Beam suddenly launched and within three seconds froze Luvdisc in its tracks. The Hoenn Pokémon was unable to do anything since now it was frozen, and Misty groaned. She would have to use Gyarados for now. "Alright Gyarados use Hyper Beam on Wartortle!"

Ash raised an eyebrow, why was Misty so quick to use an attack like that. May didn't know to stop that so she ordered Wartortle to use Hydro Pump to stop it. Wartortle used Hydro Pump and stopped the Hyper Beam midway, but since Gyarados had more power, May didn't know how long Wartortle could hold it. The only way she could cancel out that Hyper Beam was to disrupt Gyarados' concentration.

"Petal Dance now Venusaur," May demanded and the petals went in waves at Gyarados, fazing the Atrocious Pokémon and pushing it back. The Hyper Beam dispersed and Hydro Pump pushed Gyarados back even further.

May smiled at the progress, a few more hints and she thought Gyarados would be down for the count. "Wartortle use Rapid Spin on Gyarados and Venusaur you use Vine Whip!"

When Wartortle began to prepare for the Rapid Spin and go at a quick pace, while Venusaur used its vine whip to whip Gyarados and constrict him. Since Gyarados had also used Hyper Beam, it left him unable to use any moves as well.

Then all of a sudden two Ice Beam shot from nowhere and froze Venusaur's vines while Wartortle was pushed back by another Ice Beam that shot him back down to the ground. May was alerted by the surprise attack and saw multiple Luvdisc. Venusaur's vines were stuck still and didn't allow him to move because of this, while Wartortle got up and saw that Luvdisc were once again on the move.

Misty grinned cunningly, "Thanks to a combination of Double Team and Ice Beam, now you're the one with cold feet May."

"Darn, it thawed out. Ok Wartortle, use Water Gun to take out all those Luvdisc," May demanded and the Water Gun swept the entire team of Luvdisc. The coordinator thought for sure that she had extinguished all of them, including the real Luvdisc.

She was shocked to see that the real Luvdisc wasn't anywhere and before she had time to think Misty had suddenly told Gyarados to us Flamethrower. Gyarados had finished recharging and the Flamethrower has clearly meant for Venusaur. May quickly acted, already knowing what to do, "Hydro Pump to stop it Wartortle!"

When Wartortle was about to leap between Venusaur and Flamethrower once again, Misty made another command. "Caserin leap out of the water how about giving Wartortle a Sweet Kiss!" The brunette was cornered and witnessed the quick Luvdisc emerge from the water and blew a kiss at Wartortle.

From there she knew what was next; Wartortle had no time to react and was hit. He soon became confused and the Flamethrower hit Wartortle and pushed it back to Venusaur with some intense power from the Flamethrower. Venusaur and Wartortle both faced damaged by the Flamethrower, lucky for May none of the two got burned, but Venusaur was badly injured as it tried to get up. Wartortle was still confused and walked around, carrying the confusion.

May was prepared for devastating hits like the one Venusaur had experienced, "Venusaur use Synthesis!"

"I don't think so," Misty called out and ordered her Luvdisc to use Ice Beam while Gyarados would use Flamethrower to pack quadruple the punch.

Venusaur needed more time to recover, but this combo attack wouldn't allow that. Wartortle then suddenly got between the attacks and Venusaur and looked on with awe as the attacks prepared to hit. Luck appeared to be on May's side for this one because Wartortle used Iron Defense and got between Venusaur and the two offensive techniques. This allowed Venusaur to recover just in time and leave Wartortle unfazed since those attacks aren't very effective against it.

"Bulbasaur saur bulba!" Bulbasaur yelled in support for Venusaur.

The green-haired teen on the sidelines was relieved to see that one, "That was close, but May needs to get it together."

Ash was shocked, "Talk about lucky, it would have been over for Venusaur if those attacks hit." Misty was still taking the lead though and May didn't have much to go for this. Wartortle snapped out of its confusion after the interaction and was back in action.

May was relieved about this, but Misty wasn't going to let that stop her."Caserin use Hidden Power on Venusaur," Misty reached her arm out to release the attack.

Luvdisc unleashed the spherical energy attack and launched it at Venusaur. May was quick to act, "Use Energy Ball to stop it Venusaur!" Venusaur charged an Energy Ball and clashed with the Hidden Power.

"Gyarados learned this one the day you went to eat ice cream with Ash, May. Gyarados use Thunderbolt on Wartortle!"

Drew was awestruck by this attack, how can Wartortle backfire now. Ash was also surprised about this, Gyarados hadn't used Thunderbolt when they battled, "She learned it when May and I went to the park huh? This is going to be tough."

May grinded her teeth. Venusaur is too busy fighting Luvdisc so there was no time to save Wartortle. She only had one shot, "Wartortle use Dig!"

Drew, Ash, and Misty didn't see that one coming; Wartortle went underground to avoid being hit from the Electric-type attack. Once the Thunderbolt hit, it was already too late.

As Luvdisc and Gyarados retreated from the clash, Venusaur looked on while Wartortle hid underground. The red-head gym leader smirked, "Well played May, I didn't expect that one either."

"I taught Wartortle that one, the moment I realized that it would need a way to avoid Electric-type attacks," May commented on why she had taught Dig.

"Alright Caserin use Double Team, and then Agility!" the water user commanded.

The Luvdisc used Double Team and began using Agility to charge at Venusaur. "Venusaur wipe them out with Petal Dance!"

Venusaur used Petal Dance to halt the multiple charging Luvdisc, but were soon stopped by Misty's next order, "Use Ice Beam to stop it!"

Ice Beam was unleashed by the many Luvdisc and froze the petals that soon dropped to the water. Misty was ready for her next step, "Use Ice Beam again to take Venusaur out once and for all!"

May couldn't risk a major blow and screamed, "Wartortle come out and use Ice Beam too!" Wartortle came out from the ground and unleashed an Ice Beam that cancelled out the barrage of Ice Beams, but Misty had expected this.

"Gyarados use Thunderbolt on Wartortle!" Gyarados unleashed Thunderbolt and May ordered Venusaur to intervene with an Energy Ball.

Venusaur unleashed an Energy Ball that stopped Thunderbolt and created a smoke that didn't allow Luvdisc, Venusaur, and Wartortle to see.

Misty had a clever smile on her face; she seemed to have expected this. "Go!" the red-haired Cerulean girl shouted.

The smoke cleared for Wartortle, Venusaur, and Luvdisc to see, but May was too late to act the moment she realized what Misty had done. Gyarados sprang like a snake on Venusaur with an Ice Fang and bit the Kanto native Pokémon.

It was a very effective attack and left Venusaur gravely injured. May wasn't going to back down so easily and told Venusaur to use Synthesis. May's opponent wasn't going to give May another chance at recovering Venusaur though.

"Luvdisc use Ice Beam on Venusaur!" the red-head demanded.

"Wartortle use Iron Defense to stop Luvdisc," May ordered, but she knew the worst was about to come.

"Gotcha," Misty smiled cunningly. "Gyarados use Thunderbolt on Wartortle!"

May had no way to escape this one though and Drew looked on nervously. Ash's jaw dropped the moment he saw that May wasn't doing anything. The Ice Beam may have been countered, but Gyarados' Thunderbolt had hit its mark. Since Iron Defense was a Steel-type move, this only increased the effectiveness of the Thunderbolt and did major damage on Wartortle. Wartortle came out of his shell and looked rather weak, May couldn't believe how cornered she was and she was blaming herself for Wartortle's inability to continue.

Then her eyes widened the instant she saw Wartortle standing up and willing to fight, but why? Ash and Drew soon realized what was going on, Wartortle was activating Torrent. Ash only smiled at Wartortle's determination to stay in the battle and fight as hard as he can. Drew also grinned; things just got a whole lot more interesting he thought.

"Torrent, this is sure to make things much more interesting," Misty smirked at Wartortle.

May was relieved that Wartortle was able to continue, the turtle-like Pokémon was glowing blue and growled as it showed that it was ready to continue you the battle. "Perfect, now Wartortle use Hydro Pump on Luvdisc!"

Misty raised an eyebrow, why would she use an ineffective move like Hydro Pump for offense. "Luvdisc use Ice Beam to freeze that Hydro Pump!"

Luvdisc used Ice Beam to freeze the pressurized water attack and stopped in its tracks. "Now let's give Wartortle one more Sweet Kiss!"

May was not sure on how to counter this, but she had to stop Luvdisc. "Venusaur use Vine Whip to stop Luvdisc."

"Gyarados use Flamethrower to stop those vines!" Misty demanded.

Gyarados quickly reacted and Venusaur stopped its Vine Whip the moment it felt the scorch from the attack. Since Vine Whip failed to stop the Luvdisc, Sweet Kiss had hit Wartortle, making it fall in to confusion once again.

"No," Drew groaned. Wartortle was confused again and Venusaur was hit, this isn't turning out so well.

Ash knew May was stumped once again, but she got to reckless when she thought Torrent would save her. Venusaur had also faced damage and there was no one to protect it while it was recovering, she would need to come up with something. Luvdisc and Gyarados had also faced little damage.

May was starting to begin that Misty might just win since her Pokémon weren't very injured and stood proudly while Venusaur had faced heavy damage and Wartortle was confused once again. Suddenly she saw Wartortle use Ice Beam from nowhere and hit the pond, freezing it.

"That's it," May finally realized something. "Wartortle just keep using Ice Beam!"

"Wartortle is down for the count already May, since it's confused and Venusaur isn't much of a defense, I'll just do it the favor of making it return to its Pokeball. Gyarados wrap this up with Thunderbolt!"

Gyarados was ready to finish up Wartortle, but May still needed him and ordered, Venusaur to use "Energy Ball to stop Thunderbolt!"

Energy Ball managed to do that, but no one had the ability to see as a confused Wartortle just shot Ice Beam from the water to the trees nearby. Misty smirked; the only option was to repeat her previous process, "Ice Fang!"

The smoke cleared, but when Gyarados tried to leap he had failed and Misty as well as her Pokémon soon realized that half the place was frozen. They also saw that Wartortle was going berserk and using Ice Beam to freeze everything around it.

Pokémon from the ranch, Pikachu, Drew, and Ash were soon finding themselves trying to avoid Ice Beams gone off track, but this seemed to be part of May's strategy. Ash, Pikachu, and Drew all realized how brilliant it was, but it was May's only chance.

"Venusaur charge up a Solarbeam!" the brunette commanded.

Misty knew that Gyarados may not be able to do anything, but Luvdisc was going to finish off that Venusaur once and for all, "No you don't, Ice Beam!"

May knew that if Venusaur was hit, she would lose the match, but she needed to try to do something. If Venusaur went down, Wartortle might not be able to last much longer, but he was her only chance to let them both continue you in the battle.

"Wartortle, please snap out of it. I need you to help me win this, I need you to use Ice Beam to protect Venusaur please snap out of it!" May pleaded and shouted as she spoke to Wartortle.

The Kanto Pokémon shot Ice Beam around aimlessly until he heard May's words. They entered his head and were ringing like a bell, May was begging for him to snap out of it and help her achieve victory. He couldn't disappoint his trainer; he had dedicated himself to help her win in all of her battles. The ringing of May's words suddenly got back him back to reality and instantly aimed an Ice Beam that cancelled out Luvdisc's own.

Misty was surprised to see how persistent his opponents were. Ash, Pikachu, and Drew were astonished by Wartortle's ability to get his head straight by listening to May's words, they only watched with interest as the battle progressed even further.

Wartortle's trainer was alleviated by this and soon saw that her Venusaur had finished preparing the Solarbeam and unleashed the powerful Grass-type attack at Luvdisc who was left helplessly with Gyarados still unable to mobilize.

The red-head couldn't afford to lose her speedy Pokémon. "Use Double Team quick!" Luvdisc did as ordered and Misty had found it the only way to save Luvdisc from Solarbeam.

Everyone was shocked at how Misty managed to save her Luvdisc. Everyone had been so certain that it was over for Luvdisc, but Double Team became Misty's savior at this point. "I'm not going to lose May, I battle very hard for my victory and now I'm going to make things a lot more difficult!"

Misty spat to May about her victory, and May was a bit surprised at her determination. As a gym leader she wouldn't accept a defeat and May only smiled slyly as Misty spoke more seriously about winning. "I'm just going to intensify things as much as you Misty so watch out!" the brunette Petalburg native declared.

The Cerulean girl smiled, ready to take on her challenger full force. "Caserin, Rain Dance now!"

Her Water-type Pokémon then began making it drizzle as it the drops fell all over. The whole sector began raining and everyone there got wet. Misty and May's hair was getting wet as their hair began to mess up a bit because of the water. The trio watching on the sidelines began to think about what Misty's next step was.

"Watch this, Caserin use Agility and then Tackle on Wartortle to finish him!" Misty shouted out to her Luvdisc.

Gyarados suddenly felt the ice begin to crack and growled as everyone, except for a watchful Misty noticed and grinned. "Venusaur use Razor Leaf to stop Luvdisc and Wartortle use Hydro Pump to aim at Luvdisc."

Then Luvdisc disappeared from everyone's sight and Hydro Pump as well as Razor Leaf missed its target. Ash and Pikachu wondered what happened; Drew's eyes widened and realized why Luvdisc had vanished from sight.

Luvdisc then appeared again and hit Wartortle head on and pushed the Water-type turtle against a rock as Luvdisc went back in to the water. May was worried by how Wartortle was hit and Misty grinned confidently. When the dust from the force cleared, a fainted Wartortle was revealed.

May couldn't believe it; Wartortle fainted right in front of her. How did Luvdisc get so fast though, it was fast before, but this time she was nearly invisible. Venusaur was just as stunned as everyone else watching.

"Wartortle is down, now what can May do? Gyarados and Luvdisc are still out there with Venusaur's own weaknesses inside them. Venusaur is already injured and has no one to protect it anymore. I don't even know how long that ice will trap Gyarados, it's already a long time," Ash spoke to Pikachu as they both wondered how May will continue. Things looked bleak again for the coordinator.

Drew was astonished and could only think how clever it was for Misty to do something like that. It looked as though things were almost up for May, Venusaur wouldn't be able to stop the two powerful Water-type Pokémon.

May reached for her Pokeball and returned Wartortle. She thanked him for his effort and stated that it was his best performance yet. Wartortle had fought valiantly, but unfortunately that hadn't been enough to stop Misty's Pokémon. She then turned her attention to the red-head.

"May, Rain Dance allows Luvdisc's speed to increase dramatically, which is why it was so much faster. It is kind of convenient in battles, and since Wartortle is down, I can't wait to see how Venusaur holds his own," Misty pointed out to May and was already thinking that this battle was her own.

"Venusaur is all I need! Use Petal Dance, Venusaur!" May exclaimed, determined to win the battle.

"No more games May! Luvdisc use a Full Power Ice Beam!" Misty commanded with arm extended outward and the Ice Beam was shot by Luvdisc. The might Ice Beam obliterated the Petals and hit Venusaur unexpectedly, pushing him back.

May and the trio on the sidelines witness how badly Venusaur had been hit. One more hit and it was over. Drew looked over at Ash, he saw how focused he was on his battle and remained oblivious to everything else, as did Pikachu. He got up and walked away from the place, leaving everyone behind. He reached for one of his Pokeballs and walked in to the trees among the ranch. Not even Pikachu had noticed Drew leave, but what was he up to?

May didn't know how she could continue, but it was becoming apparent that she was at the brink of losing. "I have to turn things around; I know Venusaur can win this for us." All of a sudden she saw Venusaur groaning began glowing, Misty and Ash soon noticed this as well and quickly knew what it was.

"Overgrow…" May mumbled to herself as everyone just watched. Misty then got herself together and thought it was time to end, she saw that Gyarados was ready for the next part of this battle.

"May, you fought great, but not even Venusaur's Overgrow can save you from this," Misty announced to the Hoenn coordinator.

"We'll see," May looked at Misty and spoke sternly; she knew she wasn't going to lose. Overgrow can help turn things around, May knew it could.

"Actually, you won't. Gyarados use Flamethrower on the ice to melt it once and for all," Misty remarked and sounded like she was ready to end this.

May was taken by surprise as Gyarados used Flamethrower to melt the ice, but at the cost of creating mist that prevented anyone from seeing. Ash didn't know what Misty was up to, but it didn't look good for May and she would need to act quickly if she wanted to last.

The brunette could still detect Venusaur thanks to its glow and took advantage of this by telling Venusaur to use Synthesis, but the Pokémon didn't seem to obey. Venusaur just stood still, "Venusaur come on, and you need to heal so that we can win this one. Don't you want us to win?" May pleaded to Venusaur, wanting the Grass/Poison-type to obey in order to win, but the Kanto Pokémon didn't do as it was told and May felt like it was over. Her Pokémon didn't pay attention to her so how could she win?

May dropped on her knees and suddenly heard Venusaur groan, what was it doing? Then Gyarados leaped out like it had done twice already, but it stopped. The mist was slowly clearing and everything became much more visible.

Venusaur's trainer got up and saw that Venusaur was still glowing and growling, but Gyarados was stuck. How come it halted, it couldn't be stuck since there was no more ice, but then things became clear when the mist vanished. There were roots coming out from the ground and crushing Gyarados.

Ash and Pikachu's jaws dropped when they figured out what this technique was. Misty was astonished by what she was seeing; her giant Gyarados was being held by roots and was crushing it. "Venusaur!" the Seed Pokémon exclaimed as it made Gyarados yelp with its attack and then launched the Gyarados back to the pond.

"That's Frenzy Plant!" Ash screamed, "Pi pika pi!" Pikachu was also shocked.

Venusaur's power threw Gyarados flying in to the air and the Atrocious Pokémon dropped to the pond violently. Misty was speechless the whole time as she saw her helpless Gyarados drop. Venusaur stood its ground and May was also speechless when she saw Venusaur use Frenzy Plant like that. Gyarados was in the pond and it struggled to get up, but as hard as it did, the Kanto Pokémon was too weak and fainted.

Venusaur and Luvdisc were the only ones left now. From here only one shall stand, and one shall fall. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and May only wondered who would be the victor as the two girls seemed to be stuck at a standstill now.


	35. Storm's Coming

Chapter 35: The Struggle

Misty reached for her Pokeball and returned Gyarados. She was surprised by May and Venusaur's comeback. Not only did it use the most powerful Grass-type move known, but with the increase in power, thanks to Overgrow made it even more lethal. The red-head smiled at this, May had fought valiantly.

The set of cerulean eyes stared at Gyarados' Pokeball, "You did great Gyarados, and you never disappoint me. I hope the next we battle together; we can perform the same way we did today." A smile appeared on her face and put it away.

May just looked at her opponent with a confident grin. One down, one to go, May thought as she looked on. Then Misty began to speak, "May you fought great so far, Venusaur's Frenzy Plant was certainly unexpected."

"I wasn't that Venusaur had learned the move either Misty, but with that and Overgrow it can make a deadly combination," the brunette spoke proudly about her Seed Pokémon.

"It is, but don't forget that my Caserin is still here and it will finish whatever Gyarados was about to finish. Luvdisc's is much faster than Gyarados and more importantly your Venusaur. With Venusaur's inability to get on the water, I'm afraid this battle is still mine and with all that power wasted Venusaur will have to recharge," Misty was certain about winning this once and for all.

Ash and Pikachu were so hypnotized by this battle; they didn't notice anything beside it. The raven-haired teen only thought about Misty's remark, and how she might be right. Luvdisc hardly faced any damage and with Rain Dance it was even more of a threat. Venusaur did great when beating Gyarados with Frenzy Plant, but it needed to charge. Misty could end this right now, and this what both, Ash and Pikachu were thinking.

* * *

><p>Someone overlooked the battle from hills where the Rain Dance hadn't reached. He was largely impressed by May's Venusaur. Drew hadn't expected her to use Frenzy Plant, the most powerful Grass-type ability known. It was down to Luvdisc and Venusaur now and it could still be anyone's game for obvious reasons. She clearly had progressed a lot since their journey in Johto and he should do the same he thought.<p>

Drew walked in to a zone enclosed by trees and seemed pretty empty. The battle was partly visible from here, so Drew could observe what was going on here from time to time. He held on to his Pokeball and knew if he trained with his Pokémon for this, it would be a tremendous leap in his capabilities as a coordinator and battler.

"I choose you Typhlosion!" Drew threw his Pokeball in the air as a flash was released from the ball to reveal the mighty Volcano Pokémon.

Typhlosion looked at his trainer and saw that his stare was much different from before. He howled at his trainer. "It has been some time since I brought you out didn't I? You're probably looking for an excuse right?"

Typhlosion nodded, wondering how they were back at Oak's ranch, instantly recognizing the environment and its scent. Last thing he recalled, was being with his trainer in the woods and then being called back for sleep, he wasn't called out once after that.

"I somehow ended getting unconscious on Route 1and badly hurt as you can see. Ash and his friends went to look for us after consistent days of worrying, shocking correct? Well they found my body, healed it, and here we are," Drew tried to make things short and sweet with this.

The Volcano Pokémon was still puzzled as to why they would bother searching for them after everything that they did. Typhlosion realized in the wild, how cruel and cocky he had been with these innocent teens. Drew and Typhlosion had discussed the guilt in the wilderness and agreed to never show themselves again, but why were they back now? This fiery starter growled at Drew again, demanding the answer to that. Drew isn't the only one though that has lost bits of his memory.

Drew shook his head, "That was the deal, we would carry our guilt forever after that fateful day, but everyone here has accepted us once again. I wanted to leave because I didn't deserve hospitality, but Ash insisted to stay. Ash has given us a chance at redemption, oddly enough, and realized why we are here in the first place so I thought about it and decided to stay for their sake and to tie the loose ends once and for all."

His Johto Pokémon was shocked that even Ash had granted them a third chance to redeem themselves. If they insisted though, then Typhlosion, like Drew had to accept that they were back here and howled at Drew, ready to start his chance at redemption.

"Everyone is over there, May and Misty, are battling. I was down there a bit earlier, but I decided that I have to get my own training done as well since it has been a while and I still have a pretty decent view of what is going on down there. So Typhlosion what do say about teaching you that move I always promised to help you learn since Johto?" Drew suggested to his loyal Pokémon.

Typhlosion roared as a sign of agreement and Drew smiled while flicking his hair. "Good now why don't we charge up some fire power, this is going to need all the energy you have to unleash it!"

Every part of the Johto native began glowing red as he showed signs of struggle. Typhlosion hunched over on all fours and began roaring violently as it let its body heat, glow red, and be consumed by the fire power inside it.

"That's it Typhlosion, don't hold back. Let it overcome you, don't lose focus you have push harder to let be released, come on!" the green-haired coordinator couched his most powerful Pokémon to try harder.

Drew's screams made Typhlosion try harder, he was a Typhlosion. He gave a title to his kind with the power he had displayed throughout his existence and he would be one of the very few Typhlosion, no one of the very few Fire-type Pokémon to learn this move.

"Don't fail me Typhlosion. With this move, we can win so many battles, let it out!" the LaRousse boy encouraged his Johto Pokémon.

Typhlosion was beginning to sweat as he forced himself to collect more power and unleash this power. His flames were growing much higher, it was almost as tall as the trees and Typhlosion wasn't planning to stop due to the strain.

"Caserin use Ice Beam!" Luvdisc shot out the powerful Ice Beam and hit Venusaur without holding back any power.

Venusaur was almost completely charged and was rendered hopeless to the Ice Beam. May had no more tricks up her sleeve to help Venusaur out. Luvdisc was just too strong and fast and Venusaur couldn't be able to get up after that.

"No Venusaur!" May called out as Venusaur flew back by the Ice Beam.

Ash and Pikachu gasped at how might that Ice Beam was. Misty only smiled, she proclaimed herself the victor in her head. Unfortunately for her and to Ash and Pikachu's amazement, a relentless Venusaur got up with a frozen leg and seriously wounded.

May was relieved at this, but wouldn't believe how Venusaur had endured the most powerful Ice Beam she had ever seen. She had to act quick, "Venusaur use Synthesis!" Venusaur did as followed and glowed brightly to begin healing itself.

"This has gone far enough, another Ice Beam Caserin!" Misty called out.

Luvdisc shot yet another Ice Beam much to everyone else's worries, but the moment it hit Venusaur did not move whatsoever. It shrugged off the attack as it healed, it didn't even appear like a major hit. Everyone couldn't believe how well Venusaur was lasting, it was almost impossible to last this long when the odds were against you.

Once Venusaur finished healing, May knew her next move. "Venusaur use Vine Whip to get Luvdisc and constrict it!"

"Freeze those vines," Misty ordered right away. Luvdisc saw the incoming vines and shot out Ice Beam, but somehow kept missing. The vines were much to fast for Luvdisc and Misty looked up at a sunny sun shining down. The rain was starting to fade away and with it all of Luvdisc's speed, and Venusaur's aura became much more noticeable. It wasn't just an aura granted by Overgrow, but its hidden ability. Things weren't looking good right now for the gym leader.

Vine Whip had reached Luvdisc and wrapped itself around the Water-type, tightening its grip and not allowing Luvdisc to do much for itself.

"Now charge up a Solarbeam to end this battle!" May shouted and Venusaur charged up rather quickly and unleashed a Solarbeam.

May didn't know how Venusaur's Solarbeam had charged up so fast, until she saw the sun's rays shining down stronger than earlier. Ash and Pikachu had noticed it as well. "Talk about lucky," Ash gave his opinion and grinned.

"Caserin use Ice Beam in the way a taught you once!" Misty made one last stand against May. She had saved this technique for last and wasn't prepared to go down alone.

Luvdisc managed to unleash an Ice Beam, despite the constriction of the Vine Whip and even though Solarbeam would hit its mark, Luvdisc was ready to made own stand. The swift swimmer let its Ice Beam loose and the Ice Beam narrowly avoided the Solarbeam. Strangely enough, Ice Beam was aimed like an infrared missile. Misty had been working on something like this for a long time and Luvdisc was the only who learned to use Ice Beam in manner where it could control its aiming.

"I've never seen Ice Beam used like that before!" Ash exclaimed and saw how Ice Beam moved alongside the Solarbeam, but at an opposite direction.

May was also in shock and already realized how this battle would end. Ice Beam hit Venusaur and pushed the gigantic Pokémon back. Solarbeam, however didn't lose its mark either and blasted Luvdisc, creating its own explosion. The power released by both attacks made Venusaur fly backwards and Luvdisc was sent flying back to the land.

Ash stood up and neared the battlefield with Pikachu. When the dust finally cleared, and everyone could see the results, there was a fainted Venusaur and a fainted Luvdisc. Misty and May returned their respective Pokémon into their Pokeballs and thanked them for the great performance, they really did their best out there. May considered this, Venusaur's greatest battle yet, while Misty was proud that Caserin and her had finally got to use this homing Ice Beam at last.

Misty had intended this result at the last minute and used the homing Ice Beam as her final trick, May had expected things to end this way the moment she saw that Ice Beam be used in such a manner. Unfortunately, they ended in a draw and none came out as victor, but she put a smile on her face. She remembered that the fact that she had a great battle was all that matter.

Misty and May approached each other and smiled. "That was great battle May, it was one of the best I've had. We ended up in a tie, but it doesn't matter if we didn't get a winner."

"You were one of the strongest opponents I've had Misty. You surprised me with that Ice Beam and even if it came out as a draw, all that mattered is that we both enjoyed this battle," the Hoenn brunette smiled at the red-head, and the gym leader shook her head in agreement.

The black-haired teen ran up to the pair with Pikachu to compliment them, "That was a great battle you guys. I really was impressed by that Frenzy Plant and final Ice Beam. I won't forget this battle and I'm sorry if neither of you wanted it to end in a draw."

"Pika pi pichu!" Pikachu had also complimented the girls with his friend, but also apologized if they were not satisfied with the result.

The girls giggled at the boy and Pikachu, Misty spoke, "Thanks guys, but we are okay with the tie. All that matters is that we enjoyed this battle."

May giggled at them, "Yeah, it doesn't matter who would've won or who would've lost, it's all about how much you enjoyed it."

Ash laughed and Pikachu chuckled. Pikachu agreed while Ash stated, "Yeah, in the end that's what I think too, I'm glad that everyone is happy."

Suddenly, everyone got alert. "Where's Drew?" May exclaimed, as they noticed that there was no sign of the coordinator. May frowned and Misty and Ash were preparing to on their guard, but suddenly they heard an explosion.

Pikachu and the others looked up by the hills of the ranch and saw smoke up there; they identified this place as the location of the explosion. "We are about to find out," Ash remarked and everyone shook their heads, and then ran up to the hills.

All of them sped up, what was going on up there? Ash and Misty were concerned that Drew or someone may have caused this, if any of their theories was proven correct the moment they got up there, then they would have no choice, but to continue the investigation Gary Oak had considered in the first place.

Pikachu was also speeding up the hill; it was ready to take on whatever threat might be up there. Pikachu wondered if it might be the very same Pokémon responsible for his injuries, Garchomp, Salamence, Dragonite, and Tyranitar… The mouse would try to get its payback if they were the ones responsible and also hoped that if Drew was really up there, he had to be ok and prevent a second tragedy.

May only hoped that Drew was up there and he was ok. She didn't know what or who was doing this, but she hoped that Drew was still there so she could break him for going off like that. He has wounds that haven't completely vanished and if he did get hurt, then he was going to get it. When did he get away though? Her glare turned to Ash as they ran up.

"Hey Ash!" May called out to him was they ran.

"What May?" the raven-haired trainer replied.

"You were with Drew, during the battle. Did you have anything to do with this?" the brunette questioned him seriously.

"No, I hadn't noticed until you guys noticed. He must have taken off when I wasn't paying attention," Ash explained the situation to her.

May rolled her eyes, may Arceus bless his future kids if this is how irresponsible he was going to act.

Misty spoke, "You know, Drew looks like he's almost as reckless as you Ash."

"Very funny, come on guys, if we want to see if Drew is really up there, we have to get there faster!" Ash told them to speed it up.

Everyone began to walk faster and was by the foot of the hill. Running up the hill was very easy, but they would have to do this for Drew's sake or see what really was going on up there. If Drew was up to no good, Ash would send him packing back to Hoenn or to the end of the world if he had to.

Misty thought this battle must have been so mesmerizing that Ash and not even Pikachu took note of the fact that Drew disappeared. Everyone could be such a kid these days, she thought and hurried up the hill, they were almost there, and wished that they learned something once they got up there.

May began running full speed when they were just a few feet away from the top. The others soon followed her lead and ran up at full velocity and they finally reached the hill.

Everyone was surprised when they reached the top. There they saw a gasping Typhlosion and a green-haired teen leaning against the tree with some scorch marks on him. Some of these trees were burned to a crisp as well.

"What happened!" May shouted out like a mother who just found out that her son destroyed the house.

"A little training." Drew chuckled weakly and held on to some scorch marks on him.

Misty and Ash analyzed the whole place, starting with Drew. He didn't look too bad, according to the LaRousse coordinator's disposition. However, he almost resembled charcoal since his skin was a bit black and those scorch marks had wrecked and burned parts of his clothes. Typhlosion looked like he was about to drop to the ground at many minute and was breathing out smoke; it looked like they had trained intensely this time.

"A little training, Drew you're a mess, we need to get you back to Ash's house right away! Why'd you run off anyway without letting anyone know where you were going?" May shouted at the green-haired teen like a mother.

"Because of your attitude May," Drew spoke softly and Ash, Pikachu, and Misty raised their eyebrows at his response.

"What do you mean?" the Hoenn brunette calmed down a bit.

"You act like I can die at any second just because of these injuries May. If I told anyone that I went off to train a bit, you would freak out and wouldn't let me go because you've been acting like my mother since this mother," the lime-eyed Hoenn male explained to her.

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu then agreed with Drew for that fact. He may have gotten hurt during training, but May wouldn't have let him do anything like that and it could be rather annoying to stop you from doing something like that, but that was just from their perspective.

"Excuse me for caring about your well-being Drew, but you can't be so rash. We are going back to Ash's house right now," May told Drew and the boy sighed at her, there was no use arguing with her.

His attention turned to Typhlosion who was breathing a bit heavily. "Hey Typhlosion, you alright pal?"

Typhlosion turned to Drew and shook his head, then smiled smugly at him. "Good job Typhlosion, you did it, take a rest," Drew grinned at his Pokémon and returned it to its Pokeball, he was proud that Typhlosion was finally able to muster his power to unleash this attack.

"Ash, Misty, can you help me take Drew?" May asked her friends for help and they agreed to help her take the emerald-eyed Hoenn native to the Ketchum Residence.

"No, it's okay I can walk," Drew stopped leaning on the tree and began walking as everyone followed his lead.

May, Drew, Misty, and Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder walked down the hill; was this really the end of training for today? Ash and Misty weren't exactly satisfied at the fact of going home so soon. His brunette friend from Hoenn, on the other hand believed that it was her duty to take care of Drew until he really felt better. There was no use in arguing with her anyway, once May has something on her head, she doesn't really drop it.

Drew also disliked the fact of having to go back to Ash's house so soon. He had plans of training more with Typhlosion to master that move 100%. Not only that, but he could have enjoyed fine battle with one of the Pokémon from the ranch any Ash, Misty, and even May, but that looks like it wasn't going to happen. There was a lot of training to catch up on, yet he was stuck in a house until they left. There had to be at least something else to do, it wasn't in his character to lock himself up in a house and never come out.

That reminded him, he never found out what the end result between Misty and May's battle was. He had gotten so focused on Typhlosion he forgot all about it and decided to ask, "So who won the battle?"

May didn't answer him, because she was still upset about what he did and the green-haired coordinator sighed at the brunette's behavior. Ash noticed and thought about saving the LaRousse coordinator from the suspense, thanks to Pikachu who sympathized the coordinator for being treated like a baby.

"It ended up in a tie," Ash informed Drew as he walked alongside the dirty emerald-eyed Hoenn male.

Drew was surprised when Ash had told him; he had expected a winner out of this battle. "They tied, how?" his curiosity made him ask how this could have ended in a draw.

"Yep, and May made her Venusaur use Vine Whip to constrict Luvdisc and hold it still to make a perfect hit on Luvdisc. It looked like she was about to win until Misty told Luvdisc to use Ice Beam and the shocking part was that the Ice Beam did charge directly, but aimed to the side and reached Venusaur with a bunch of spins and turns. When both attacks hit the Pokémon, they had fainted," the raven-haired trainer explained Drew about what led up to this end result between the coordinator and gym leader.

May's rival hadn't expected such a twist in the battle. Misty's final Ice Beam sounded like one of those infrared missiles you could control after launching, like he saw in a war movie where a Magmortar used Flamethrower like that. It was certainly an impressive feat and he didn't think he would ever hear of an ability like that in reality.

He flicked his hair and continued speaking to Ash, "Were you satisfied with how this battle ended?"

"Yeah, I mean all that really mattered was that they enjoyed the battle and that's what really counts," the black-haired Pallet resident explained to Drew about his satisfaction over the battle's final outcome.

Ash's love rival shook his head that really was the meaning of a Pokémon battle, to enjoy it after some hard training. Drew realized though, that May and Misty, were equals in Pokémon battling, which made them even more worthy opponents. He remembered how May was just this beginner at Slateport City and had done a decent job during her first try, but had lost to him. Now May was even stronger than he was, despite their last battle and managed to tie with one of the gym leaders of the Kanto Region. She had gotten a long way, and Drew assumed that she could even stand her ground against a coordinator like Solidad, even though they only battled once during the Kanto Grand Festival, while in the Johto Grand Festival, Drew had beaten at last.

Drew thought about how far he had come as well and toppled one of his strongest opponents ever, Solidad. However there proved to be much more powerful trainers out there than her, some that he desired to have a rematch with such as Robert, the man that won the Hoenn Grand Festival. He wondered if he could beat the coordinator he never saw again after that, but heard that he was now known worldwide. Ash, surprisingly had become one of Drew's most admirable opponents, having tied with him during their Typhlosion and Quilava battled.

He certainly improved from that battle between his Roselia and Ash's Tailow. His gaze turned to Pikachu, who was on Ash's shoulder and thought how intriguing it would be to battle Pikachu, since he never battled it and its reputation of being stronger than the average Pikachu gave him an even stronger urge to battle the mouse. May had also stated that Pikachu had once beaten the Regice of a Frontier Brain and Drew had thought about how impressive that accomplishment was. If he could, he'd have another rematch with him, but according to May's attitude, it looked like that wouldn't happen after all and there was really one day separating the Hoenn duo from going back home.

Misty and May were also discussing and were some steps ahead from the boys so they couldn't hear. "Misty, when are you leaving?" May questioned her red-head friend about her future plans.

"I was supposed to leave in a few days, but the person in charge of the Pokémon sent my sisters yesterday and they called me late last night, telling me that the gyms may be closed after the Celadon City and the Fuchsia City gyms had fallen under attack by Team Rocket. So they are taking security measures and closing down the gyms until they bring the members behind this operation to justice," the Cerulean gym leader told May about the circumstances involving her stay in Pallet Town.

May was stunned to hear that Team Rocket was still causing trouble and wished that the organization could just split like Team Magma and Aqua had done a long time ago. She also had some run-ins with the criminals with Drew and prevailed every time like she had done with Ash in the past.

She wondered though, "Why didn't you tell us earlier though?"

Misty smiled, "It never crossed my mind, since Drew had gotten up, Gary left, and this battle. So what about you May? You ready to leave after tomorrow?"

May sighed, "No Misty…"

The red-head raised an eyebrow, "Why not May?"

"One thing is that I don't think Drew is in any condition to travel with those cuts and bruises, and now those scorch marks," the brunette explained one of the reasons.

The cerulean-eyed red-head agreed with May on that aspect, "You make a point about that May; my little cousin got as hurt as Drew looks by a wild fire Pokémon and didn't heal until a few days later. Those scorch marks may not be affecting him right now, but tomorrow he'll wake up sore because burn marks aren't to be taken lightly."

Misty's younger-sister model shook her head in agreement, and then Misty asked her another question. She knew what it was, but she wanted to hear it, "What is the other thing May?"

May let out a deep breath, "I said it before Misty, I actually came here to have fun with Ash, get some training done, and to tie those loose ends with him. I've done all of that, but the loose ends haven't been knotted yet."

Misty nodded, "I see, but a lot has happened so what can could you have done? Drew and Ash kept fighting, Drew disappeared, and Drew got hurt so all the commotion didn't give you a lot of time. The question is though, are you going to extend your vacation?"

The Hoenn coordinator looked at the grass as she walked; there was Drew to take care of and talk to Ash so it looked like she had no real choice, but to stay because both her mind and heart told her it was the right thing to do. She couldn't leave an injured friend behind, and leave the other in suspense again.

"I guess I'm going to just stay for a couple of more days, I need to have this done by then," May informed the red-head of her plan.

"Are you certain you'll parents will let you stay for another week?" the Kanto female looked at May and took her by surprise when she assumed she'd stay another week.

"What makes you say it's going to be another week?" the Petalburg girl questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"I can see it on your face May, don't try to hide it, I know you want to stay here another week," Misty grinned at her teasingly.

May thought to herself, she can read her like a book by now. "Ok yeah, but I'll need to talk to my parents tonight to ask for permission and reschedule for next week. Do you mind you coming with me to the port tomorrow with me?"

"Sure May," the red-head smirked at the brunette, willing to accompany her friend there. A hidden reason for going with May as well was because it involved walking by the part where Ash, Pikachu, and she had been attacked by the Pseudo Legendary Pokémon.

"Thank you Misty, I don't know what I'd do without you," the brunette smiled at the red-head girl next to her.

They were finally nearing the lab and Ash noticed that Drew would limp from time to time. "Drew, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just my leg is where I'm really feeling the burn," the green-haired coordinator told the messy haired trainer and Pikachu wondered if the burns might have affected his bruises or cuts.

"Oh, well we are almost at my house so you can rest for a bit," the auburn-eyed teen told Drew and the LaRousse boy only nodded, not really wanting to rest.

They walked in to the lab and saw Tracey and Professor Oak sorting things out. Tracey was writing done some stuff on a sticky note, while Professor Oak was analyzing some paper they couldn't see from here.

"What happened guys?" the boy with the headband noticed them first and instantly Drew, he looked like he just came out of the fieriest place on Earth.

The elderly Oak then took note of their presence and opened a drawer, where he shoved his paper and closed. He got up and walked to the kids, he became alert when he saw Drew barbecued. This time he hoped nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

"What happened here?" the gray-haired man rubbed his chin.

Drew stepped up, not wanting anyone to speak for him. "I went off to get some training while Misty and May battled without telling anyone where I was going or what I was going to do. Typhlosion had been training with me and we apparently, got the practice out of hand and Typhlosion lost control of its power and burned me as well as parts of the ranch, nothing to be alerted about though."

Professor Oak sighed, how he would give for a normal day of training these days. "So you'll be going back home now?"

"That's what we were going to do," May interrupted and told the old man.

"Feel better Drew," Tracey told the green-haired coordinator and the Hoenn boy shook his head, and then grinned at the assistant.

The group began walking until Professor Oak said one more thing, "I would like Ash and Misty to stay here though."

The teens heard the man's authoritative and Drew as well as May just nodded at the two teens. Misty and Ash agreed and knew they had no choice, but to stay and the coordinators went ahead. The pair from Hoenn waved goodbye to Tracey and Professor Oak without a word and exited the lab to get on their way. While Ash and Misty walked back to the professor to see what the man might want.

Ash and Misty gulped, while Pikachu wondered what this could be all about. They believed that whatever Professor Oak might tell them something urgent and wouldn't sound very good either.

"Yes Professor Oak?" Ash was the first one to speak to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak smiled, "What's the matter you two? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Well, we thought that you were going to punish about not taking care of Drew or something," Misty laughed a bit nervously.

Tracey laughed and Professor Oak continued to smile and speak, "Of course not, it was irresponsible and reckless of all of you, but as long as Drew can still walk, I don't think it's that terrible, but there is something I would like to ask you."

"Anything professor," Ash spoke with relief and Misty let out her own breath of relief as well.

"Please be more careful with each other out at the ranch, there have been too many unfortunate events already, and it is my job to watch over all of you while you are here because it is what all of your parents would want, especially yours Ash," Professor Oak spoke strictly about being less reckless and just behave properly.

"Right," Ash and Misty stated simultaneously as if they were speaking to a drill sergeant. They also informed the professor that they would let Drew and May as well, once they got him if they decided to come back after the accident today.

"Good," Professor Oak spoke with a content grin.

"So, how about some food?" Tracey questioned them about being hungry since it had already been three hours after noon.

"Yes please!" Ash cheered, he had been starving since the battle between Misty and May.

"Pikachu!" his loyal mouse friend celebrated at the offering of food as well, because even if he did not share his trainer's appetite, he had been starving since this morning when he ate breakfast.

Misty sighed and shrugged her shoulders over Ash's reaction to food. "Sure, why not?" Misty accepted the offering of food, but she suddenly wondered if Drew and May left with empty stomachs, but then shook it off once she convinced herself that Ash's mother would have something ready for them when they arrived, after all it wouldn't seem fair if they were the only ones that got a chance at eating.

"Right away!" the boy who was Ash's traveling companion during his time in the Orange Archipelago rushed to the kitchen for food.

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu followed close behind Tracey, but were suddenly halted by Professor Oak. "No kids, we'll eat right here, just sit."

The trio was baffled by the professor's statement, he had always preferred to eat in the kitchen room, but they just sat down by the nearest table with the professor. The gray-haired man than began speaking to the teens, "You know, you never told me what Drew said once he woke up and learned about everything that had happened that relates to him."

Misty and Ash stared at the calm professor and realized that he wanted to learn about everything that had happened with the group and Drew. Ash decided to speak first though, since he was the first one who spoke to him. The only detail that everyone, except Ash had not known about was that Drew had the desire to leave the Kanto Region this morning.

"We asked him about the night on the beach, to figure out the mystery behind his strange look and attitude," the raven-haired trainer started to explain everything and Pikachu had also gain interest since he was also absent this morning at the Ketchum house.

"And what did Drew reply with?" Professor Oak asked the messy haired teen.

"He said nothing happened to him that night, he was just out training the whole time. Every last trace of clues we found were put down by his comments because he said there was nothing strange about that night. Even when we got attacked by those Pokémon, Drew said they didn't show up when he was there and that it might have been a mere coincidence that we were attacked by those Pokémon," Ash spoke with as much detail as he could.

"I see, so did you ask him about his whereabouts during his absence?" Oak continued on with more questions, each one more important than the last.

"Yeah, he said he was wondering around some woodland area while he was gone, but he can't exactly remember, we found him on Route 1 and it isn't really a woodland area so I wasn't sure about that one," the raven-haired trainer and Pikachu and Professor Oak were met with confusion because Ash made a point about Route 1 not being a woodland zone.

"Did you guys ask him about how he got those wounds?" Professor Oak tried to connect the perplexing puzzle.

Ash looked at Misty; his eyes showed that it was her turn to speak. The red-head let out a deep breath and continued speaking for Ash, "He said he got attacked by some creature he couldn't identify and the place was in that woodland area he was telling us about."

The old Oak almost widened his eyes, but he didn't want to alert the kids about this. He still had to be discreet, but he seemed to be already connecting the pieces. The densest woodland area in Kanto was the Viridian Forest and this might just be where Drew encountered this unknown creature. That unknown creature was the same one that Professor Oak and Tracey had stumble upon in the forest and nearly hurt them. It might also have been those Pseudo Pokémon causing trouble around the place as well, but something told Oak that it had to be the creature that attacked him and his assistant. The only thing that didn't make sense was that he appeared in Route 1, unless he managed to escape and by the time he reached Route 1 he lost his conscious. Could it really be this dragon-like beast that hurt Drew?

Pikachu thought that the mysterious attacker might have been the same Pseudo Pokémon that knocked him out. There had to be an answer to all this, the Electric-type Pokémon was eager to hear more about the grand case.

Professor Oak thought about continuing to question since it might help him put things together. "Is there anything else that might be important to know?"

Misty started speaking once again, "There was one thing that helped us make a conclusion to Drew's side of the story."

"What would that be?" Professor Oak grew serious, if it helped conclude something than it must be something worth hearing.

Ash quickly intervened, "He said he didn't remember anything about having a black substance covering him. When he stormed out of here, he said he didn't remember that, all that he did recall was the fact that he was acting like a jerk."

The gray-haired teen was surprised about this statement. How was Drew unable to remember such a thing, it was even obvious to him at that point. What could this all mean? "What did all of you conclude?"

"I think Gary concluded it, Professor Oak. He realized that it would likely that Drew lost his memories at some point, well some parts of it. It might be safe to assume that he lost them when he was assaulted," Misty interrupted and was the next to speak.

Pikachu was perplexed to an unbelievable height. Gary was here? Drew doesn't recall any black aura encircling his body? How much did the mouse exactly miss, he would have a personal talk with his trainer once they left the lab.

"I see, it might be a possibility. It is very disappointing to know though, that Drew lost bits of his memory while he was in the wilderness," Professor Oak let out a deep breath.

"We were just as anxious to know more as you professor," Misty stated and remembered the disappointment she faced when they spoke to Drew back at Ash's home.

"Here's the food," Tracey arrived and showed various plates covering his arms, if Tracey worked at a restaurant, he'd make a fine waiter.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu then began eating the food, while Professor Oak just sat there thinking. This food wasn't really for him anyway and he didn't eat so early. His mind was much more concentrated on everything that had gone on with Drew; it was hard to believe that Drew hardly remembered anything that happened to him that was of importance to all of them. What made Professor Oak wonder most was if that creature that attacked Drew was the hydra looking thing that Tracey and he came across…?

**Okay, I started school this week so that was the delay and unfortunately I won't be able to update as consistently as before. What I can promise is that I'll update twice a week and if possible three times a week. So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 35, the next one should be updated in 3-5 days. **


	36. Friends For Good

Chapter 36: A Day in the Life

Someone's stomach was rumbling and sighed, "I could have gotten a bite to eat, before we left."

"Relax, the walk isn't too long, I bet we're halfway there or more by now," a boy spoke with an optimistic tone.

"I hope your right, because I think I might drop soon and there will be no one to look after you out here," the brunette reminded the emerald-eyed person next to her.

"Nothing is going to happen May," Drew tried to assure her that everything will be perfectly fine.

"That's what you said this morning Drew, now it's the afternoon and look at you now," May pointed out about Drew's current health status.

Drew looked at himself; he had to admit that he was a mess. May had taken note of Drew's slight limping from one of his legs and May assured him that they would take a look, once they arrived at the house. His scorch marks had gotten a lot darker and Drew was hardly be recognizable if it wasn't for his light skin still standing out from the pitch black smoke color and his signature green hair.

One thing that they had forgotten was to drop off their Pokémon so that they may heal quicker at the lab, nonetheless they would recover since it was normal injuries from a battle and all they needed was a rest lasting until tomorrow morning.

He had noticed that May seemed to be really tired and it was only halfway through the day. No eating since breakfast was like a lifetime for May, that battle really had worn her out and all that scolding at him earlier might have something to do with it.

Her stomach grumbled even more, "Oh I hope Ash's mom has something for us to eat…"

"May, she's the mother of Ash Ketchum, she should know by now how large her son's appetite is, and you are not so different so she must have. Besides, she's one of those mothers that's always prepared," the coordinator from LaRousse City tried to assure May.

The brown-haired girl held her stomach and paid no attention to Drew, she felt really weak and tired. She could really use a nap right now, which she hadn't done since she was in Petalburg City. "Hey Drew, what would you do if I just dropped right now because of exhaustion?"

Drew thought about how randomly she came out with this question, but he should respond to her anyway. "I guess I would carry you and get you to Ash's house as quick as possible because you'd really need some rest and energy once we got there."

"But Drew, you're hurt? How could I let you carry me like that?" the brunette didn't exactly like the idea of making her wounded friend carry her and run home to the Ketchum Residence.

"It doesn't matter May. I would at least have consciousness and have enough strength to carry you there. I wouldn't leave you here for anything and we are in the middle of an empty road so I doubt I would have enough patience to wait for help while lying down next to an unconscious girl," the boy from Hoenn paid no regard to his own wounds, just concerned about May's own condition, besides it would make them even for last night when they found him unconscious.

May was uncertain about letting Drew do that, so she'd made sure she wouldn't pass out for being tired, but that was really sweet of him. "Thank you Drew, then I guess I'll be safe around you," the brunette winked at the green-haired boy as a compliment.

Drew smiled at the girl, he felt warm inside from that wink and slowly remembered how great of a person May was. It may have been a few days, but it felt like he had forgotten a lot about her, especially her attitude for some reason. He was thankful for being here right now though, not many people are fortunate to have a friend like May around.

He wondered what would have happened if Ash and his own consciousness hadn't convinced to stay in Kanto. That event might have triggered a completely alternate reality where Ash and May would have had a 100% of becoming a couple and Drew would continue on his lonely path as a coordinator traveling far and wide. May wouldn't have been the only girl out there for him though, there were always people like Solidad, after all he was older than Ash according to May and May was the youngest of the four. He only appeared younger to some because of his height that made him look around Ash and May's age, while he was closer to that of Misty.

After tomorrow though, they'd leave and Drew sighed. For some reason, he felt sad about it, but it seemed like it was time for that. "May, how do feel about us leaving after tomorrow?" the lime-haired coordinator wanted to hear his rival's thoughts on the departure.

May stopped for a bit and then spoke; she would have to tell Drew at some point. She sighed, "Drew, I think we are going to stay here a bit longer…"

Drew was stunned by her response, he hadn't expected that. The question was why they would stay longer, not that he actually mined since he didn't plan to travel to Sinnoh for another two weeks. "Why May, what's wrong?"

"Because Drew, you don't look so good and it might take some time for you recover 100%, and I don't want anything horrible to happen to you on the ship," the brunette explained a part of the reason for the extended vacation, but there was no need to say another word.

May's rival, believed what she just stated, but he knew there was a more significant reason and it was all too obvious. She wanted to have her time in Pallet Town extended because of Ash, the boy that meant the world to her. Drew wasn't born yesterday and knew May by now, he wasn't going to force her to spit it out, but he was slightly moved by it. May, would not let him leave, so he would stay in Kanto as well until the actual date of departure was revealed so they could finally head back to Hoenn. Drew would have also argued with May about leaving after tomorrow, but he wanted her to enjoy as much time with her friends as possible, even though he would face his own time of regret about not putting up a discussion for this one.

"May, have you already picked a date for this though? Does Ash and Misty know about this too?" the green-haired teen asked the brunette coordinator.

"No Drew, I was thinking about going tomorrow, but first I would have to discuss this with my parents. Misty knows about it, but I don't want to tell Ash about it because I don't have a confirmation from my parents and I don't want him to get all excited then upset if my mom and dad don't allow it," the sapphire-eyed Hoenn native spoke sincerely about why Ash was the only one that didn't know about this.

Drew only nodded, understanding her situation. He had no doubt inside him that May's parents would say no. They'd be happy to let their daughter have more time with her favorite friend, and with his current condition, they'd agree with May on staying to take care of Drew. Now he was thinking about what would unfold in this unexpected extension, all he knew that things were about to get extremely heated between everyone, despite the deal Ash and Drew had made.

They continued walking towards the house, none of them continued to speak on the way. One had to think about how to tie everything in to a knot once and for all, while the other was only able to wonder about what awaited this following week.

**Some time later…**

"How's the food guys?" the boy with the headband had a bite of the food they had stored in the lab and looked at his friends as well Pikachu.

They had been at the lab for several hours, they had taken a brief break to eat, and then went to have fun with the Pokémon at the ranch. They had explained them why Drew and May had left, the Pokémon were more than willing to see Drew leave, but they were disappointed that May had to leave with the coordinator. It would take some time, before they could actually accept the green-haired teen and they only thought harshly of the Hoenn male in secret since they could no longer show feelings of dislike towards Drew because of what Ash had told them earlier, however they were kind enough to sympathize the teen because of the wounds he had gained when he ran off.

After a long day, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were eating once again. Professor Oak had finished eating and had gone to the computer room for research, leaving the three teens and Pikachu to keep eating.

Misty was the first to answer Tracey, "Its great Tracey," the red-head smiled

Tracey smiled at the gym leader, but the friendly glance was soon interrupted by a rude Ash. The raven-haired trainer was chowing down very quickly Ash's Orange Archipelago friend didn't need an answer from Ash to know that he liked it, the sound of munching was a dead giveaway. Misty was never going to get used to the monstrous appetite.

Pikachu ignored his trainer, if he did pay any mind to Ash's vicious eating, he would never be able to eat. At least he was enjoying his food; he had missed eating with his friends after some days. This was one of the longest periods Pikachu had been without Ash, even if it was just a few days.

Ash slurped the last of his noodles and let out a deep breath, and then he had cheerful smile on him, clearly satisfied by the meal. Misty and Tracey just stared at the boy and wondered why he wasn't overweight at all?

Tracey's attention then turned to something he really hadn't discussed the whole week with them. "Misty, you're leaving in a few days right?"

Misty suddenly thought about the conversation she had with May about this earlier in the day. Ash and Pikachu let out some sighs; they had forgotten how little time there was left for all of them to stay together.

The red-head noticed the duo's disappointment towards the fact of saying goodbye, so she thought now was a good time to say it. "Actually, I'm staying for another week or so."

Her friend's faces lit up and Tracey was surprised to hear the unexpected news. "Really Misty, why?"

The Electric-type mouse listened carefully to what she had to say and Ash was just as speechless of Pikachu. He was glad that Misty might actually be staying longer, but the reason behind it was what he wanted to know. Ash knew that Misty would never leave the gym for a quick, and her vacation was almost coming to a close, so it might be important as to why she was staying. Tracey had the same suspicion as Ash and Pikachu, Misty is one that isn't very willing to give up the gym.

"I got a phone call from my sister last night, telling me they shut down all the gyms across Kanto after the Celadon and Fuchsia City gyms were attacked by Team Rocket operatives. To protect the gyms, they've been closed and guarded until the police capture specific Team Rocket members behind the assaults," the red-head explained to the three people sitting with her.

Ash was surprised to hear that the gyms were attacked by Team Rocket, how come he didn't know about this? "Misty, where did your sister hear all of that stuff about Team Rocket?" the messy haired teen questioned the Cerulean girl.

"She heard it on the news Ash, we didn't know because we hardly watched the news," Misty informed Ash about how they remained unbeknownst to it for some time.

"Oh, when did this happen?" the black-haired teen asked another question.

"It happened the same day Drew left," the water user replied plainly to the younger teen.

Ash acknowledged this enough and wondered, "Do you think there is a connection?" Pikachu thought about what Ash said and thought it might be a possibility.

"Don't be silly Ash, it's highly unlikely," the red-head shrugged off the idea.

"It was just a suggestion," the auburn-eyed teen told her. Ash considered this an extended vacation for himself because this would mean staying with Misty for another week.

"So I guess you'll be in Pallet Town for another week," Tracey understood the whole concept as Misty nodded to him.

Pikachu looked out one of the windows of the lab and noticed that the sun had been setting. Time had flown really quick today for the mouse Pokémon. He turned back to the table and saw that Ash as well as Misty saw the signs of night looming.

"Looks like it's time for us to leave Trace," Ash told the boy with the headband.

"Yeah, it looks like it's getting late, I think we'll come back tomorrow Tracey," the raven-haired trainer's red-head friend also informed the teen from the Orange Islands.

"Well alright, I'll call Professor Oak," the boy Misty and Ash traveled with for some time went by the stairs and called the professor's name, declaring that Ash and Misty were about to leave.

Both of the teens had always liked Tracey, he was never very dramatic about things and the only time he would overreact was those moments when he wasn't Professor Oak's assistant. He was also one of the very few people that the pair thought was fully aware of the chemistry in the air, but had managed to stay neutral during the situation.

Pikachu sat on the floor, as they waited for Professor Oak. He was finally going back home, and there he would have a lot to discuss with his best friend. The Electric-type mouse knew something besides training must have occurred during the days he had been injured, today he hadn't seen too much connection between Ash and May, rather it was May and Drew. May had been mothering Drew the whole day and he wondered what might have happened, he was curious about everything.

They heard footsteps and they saw Professor Oak coming down with his usual smile. "You kids are leaving now?"

"Yes, the sun is beginning to set and I'm sure everyone at Ash's house will wonder where we are," the gym leader explained to the gray-haired man.

"But we'll come back tomorrow. I just don't think May and Drew will come because of today's accident," the black-haired trainer commented about the incident.

"That's completely understandable, then we'll see the three of you again tomorrow then," Professor Oak smiled as he led them outside to an orange sky.

Tracey and Professor Oak stated their farewells to the trio, as Pikachu, Ash, and Misty happily cheered goodbye. The two residents of the lab waved goodbye and smiled as they thought what these kids would do at the lab tomorrow, they surely made Pallet Town a much livelier place for Delia, Tracey, Professor Oak, and the Pokémon on the ranch.

Professor Oak closed the door gently and turned to face Tracey. The assistant was the first to speak, "You seemed pretty serious after lunch professor, Ash and Misty didn't notice, but I think I've been here longer than anyone."

"Yes, that's right, but Tracey you're the only person I will live with in this old lab. You could say I had been informed about some disturbing things with Drew when I was sitting down with Ash and Misty, it isn't a case I hear every day and that's why I had been unable to come out of my research room until the three of them left," the professor fetched some cups and poured some beverages to drink.

Tracey drank a bit of his beverage and enjoyed the sweet taste from the juice made out of Oran Berries, "What would that be Professor Oak, what did Ash and Misty tell you that changed the entire scenario?"

"I knew I couldn't ask this while Drew was still around, I thought it might seem rather uncomfortable for him, so I had to be discreet. After I discussed with them, I figured they could stay longer to have fun. But what I mean is that Drew is not exactly the same Drew we saw the day he vanished," the older Oak explained to Tracey.

"I'm still confused sir," the boy with the headband looked at him with signs of confusion.

"When I spoke to the two kids, they told me many things Drew had told him, when he had woken up. Drew said that the last thing he remembered before losing conscious was being attacked by some unidentified creature in this woodland area. The most woodland area in Kanto is the Viridian Forest and I have a feeling what we saw may have been Drew's attacker," the man in the white lab coat stated.

"You really think so? We haven't gotten any word from the other professors about this thing since you spoke to them," the black-haired assistant thought about this and thought how there was a large mystery behind all this, and Ash, Misty, and Drew still remained unaware of it.

"The only thing that doesn't make sense is that he ended up in Route 1. However, they did tell me that Drew was unable to remember some things that happened to him. He didn't remember too much about his time in the wilderness, except the attack and wandering there alone. Drew has even managed to silence all the suspicions we've had about his encounter, and there was no use in arguing since he was the witness and that every last piece of evidence was not enough to connect to his actions. Ash and Misty didn't seem to believe though. What convinced me that Drew really couldn't remember anything and has forgotten about the incident on the night before he left was that when he vanished he didn't recall no black substance consuming his body and we were all there when that happened," Professor Oak expressed every detail he had been told about.

Tracey nodded and was shocked, "That's impossible, how is he unable to remember something like that? Professor, I think Drew has lost so many of his memories between that day and today, that he doesn't exactly remember what's happened to him in that time. Something must have happened at the beach, he can't remember how he ended up in Route 1, and he has no clue about this black aura he had less than a week ago."

"That is the conclusion we all reached, it was disappointing to realize that Drew wasn't going to be much help due to his memory loss, but there isn't much we can do…" Professor Oak sighed and finished his glass containing the beverage.

"Well, Misty is staying in Pallet for another week because of some security measures taken by the gyms after Team Rocket assaults," Tracey tried to brighten up the situation with this good news.

"Oh yes, I had heard about that and had been wondering if Misty would stay since she has no real purpose at the gym right now, but that's wonderful news," the elder Oak tried to smile about this, but his mind was too focused on other current events.

Oak's assistant sat down, sighed, not even that seemed like good news now, he thought about all this, Viridian Forest, the mysterious beast that lurked in it, and the black aura surrounding Drew. His eyes suddenly widened, "Professor, you realize Gary will be passing by Viridian Forest on his way to the Power Plant by Cerulean City!"

Professor Oak hadn't noticed it until now, his grandson might not be able to handle such a formidable foe like that, but he must be by Viridian City by now. He reached for a phone, the first thing he would do was call a Pokémon Center, since this was Gary's resting spot.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're staying for another week Misty, that's great news," the messy haired teen smiled at the thought about having her friend over longer.<p>

"I'm sorry about having stalled your journey longer Ash," the red-head apologized if she had delayed Ash's departure by a week.

"No worries Misty, I really didn't figure out a place to go yet, Pikachu and I would enjoy your company," the black-haired trainer and his mouse smiled in a friendly manner.

"Thank you," the gym leader smiled at Ash kindly.

"Too bad May is leaving soon," the teen lowered his head and sighed a bit, thinking how he had never been able to confess himself.

Misty tried to put on a disappointed look as well; she was more concentrated on how wide Ash's smile would be once he heard the news from May herself. She also wondered how Drew would take it, staying here longer might bother him, but then again there had been no signs of tension between Ash and him so the result might be completely different.

"You know though, I still can't be believe Team Rocket is still operating, I thought they'd be gone by now like some other organizations I've come across in my journey," the auburn-eyed teen commented and Pikachu shook his head, the obvious was right in his face and Misty was about to point it out to him.

"Ash, last I heard of Brock, which was the day you got back from Sinnoh; I heard you guys were attacked by Team Rocket yet again. I doubt they would only split after a week," the red-head girl stated this to Ash.

"True, but Misty they usually Team Rocket would still be bothering here in Pallet Town like every other time, but this time there has been no sign of them since Sinnoh. Sometimes I wonder what Jessie, James, and Meowth have been doing since it seems like they've finally called it quits," the raven-haired trainer expressed his thoughts on the strange disappearance of the same, old Team Rocket trio he had run-ins with for half a decade by now. Pikachu had also begun thinking about this; he was relieved about not being captured this whole week by Jessie, James and Meowth. It was strange, but this was the first time he had been able to roam freely without trying to be captured in over four years, practically since he had begun traveling with Ash.

"It does seem weird Ash, but they might have moved on to other things. They might have gotten a new task instead of doing stuff, like capture Pikachu, but aren't you relieved about it?" the water user questioned, Ash's feelings towards this.

Ash pondered in his thoughts about whether they had finally gotten promoted, but he didn't know how they could have received a promotion after so many consistent failures they've experienced at his hands. There was a feeling inside him though, it was a sense of nostalgia and felt as though he actually missed the goofy trio. They were villains, but they weren't all bad, they had formed alliances from time to time and they had become a major part of his journey by now.

"You miss them don't you?" Misty was able to analyze Ash and saw that the boy was actually missing the annoying trio. Pikachu also raised an eyebrow; he missed the people that tried to capture his first Pokémon so many times? He recalled all the moments he had with those three clowns, but quickly felt like Ash; he had worked alongside them more than once before, to stop a much greater threat. Meowth was the most notable ally, Pikachu had in these times and accepted that even he felt a little sadness for those guys, he wondered if they got fired for so many constant failures…

Misty soon noticed that now both of them were experiencing this feeling and just let their feeling be. The two of them had so many conflicts with Team Rocket every day of their lives since the start of their journey that it had become daily for them to go against these guys at least once a day. Then again, they might have been participating in the gym attacks and just remembered how much she despised Team Rocket and their cruel ways.

Even after splitting with Ash, she had her moments with other Team Rocket operatives that tried to attack her gym or hurt her friends, and these grunts were much more violent than the goofy trio she encountered with Ash and Brock.

After a bit of walking and getting over the feeling of missing Team Rocket, they switched to another topic. This one however, was ignited by Pikachu. Apparently the Kanto Pokémon had grown anxious to hear about how his friends spent the days without him, from Gary's presence to Ash and May's current status.

"Pika pikachu pi," the mouse leaped off Ash's shoulder and got on the path to start the conversation.

"What's that Pikachu?" the raven-haired friend tried to listen to Pikachu again to comprehend what he exactly he said.

"I think he wants to know about what we did when he was gone Ash," the red-haired girl commented to Ash about this.

Ash hesitated at first, he already knew what Pikachu was looking for, but he decided to start off simple. "Gary was here Pikachu, and we battled. We ended in a tie, but Gary said I earned the victory and declared me winner anyway. The other day you were without us was a day off from training, we went off to the carnival that was here, and later that day is when we went to look for Drew, after I decided that we should look for him now and put a rest to May's worries once and for all."

Pikachu seemed a bit sad that he had missed the carnival, but Ash told him more about how they searched for Drew and quickly understood that part of the problem. Ash was the one behind the whole search party in the end, Misty had also spoken and stated Ash suggested the hour and day to search for Drew, which was that very same day. The Pokémon did not know what Ash was thinking, since this was Drew and he would prove a threat to Ash and May, even though he wasn't as stuck-up as before. Pikachu could feel how much Ash might have regretted it, but like usual, he had done it out of the kindness of his heart to satisfy his friends, especially May.

There was still more to hear, he was sure about it, Ash just didn't want to tell him. "Pipipi Pikapi!" the Pikachu exclaimed to his friend, Ash and Misty soon knew what Pikachu was demanding.

Misty smiled slyly at Ash as they looked at each other. She offered to give him the spotlight, and Ash knew that Pikachu wanted to hear the most interesting part about all this, the part he had been holding back, and he knew that he had taken advantage of Drew's absence to be with May.

"Ok, the day I battled Gary. I went off with May later on; we had some ice cream and played at the park. We shared affectionate moments, we played tag and hide and seek, then we fell asleep under a tree," Ash stated all this and Misty giggled at how the raven-haired trainer was embarrassed to recall all this and had mentioned it all in a rush.

"Pikachu," the Electric-type Pokémon crossed his arms and grinned cunningly. That's all he needed, the rest he would picture in his head where the two of them would be attacking like kids younger than ten.

They were finally approaching the house and by then it had been night. Misty realized that all the talking had made them slow down. It wasn't too late though, some house lights were still on in the town and the trio walked to the doorstep of the house.

Much to their surprise, they found a sleeping Drew on his bed already with pajamas too. Beside him was May, who had also fallen asleep with her head lying on the bed, in a similar style Ash usually did when Pikachu was injured and Ash slept beside the bed. They quickly wondered what was going on; it was too early to fall asleep.

Suddenly, Delia came out of the kitchen washing some dishes. "It's nice to see you all again," the mother spoke softly to provoke the pair of coordinators from waking up. Pikachu happily smiled and rushed to the mother of his trainer and Delia cuddled him, "Welcome back Pikachu."

Pikachu stayed on Ash's mom's shoulder as she asked the two teens, "Drew and May, already told me the whole thing about the burns and why'd you come later. Did you get anything to eat at Professor Oak's?"

"Yeah we did mom, so why are Drew and May asleep?" the raven-haired trainer was more focused on the fact that May and Drew had fallen asleep so early.

Misty had also seemed concerned about as well as Pikachu. "Oh well, May had been extremely tired since she got here and about Drew, I gave him some medicine so that he wouldn't feel the pain of the scorch marks mixed with the cuts and bruises he had gained. By the time he reached he almost dropped on the floor and May was worried, when we checked his leg with the widest gash, it burned marks surrounding it. The fire had been strong enough to penetrate through his pants, which had also burned and the medicine has the side-effect of putting you to sleep for some time."

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu collected the info and were relieved that Drew was alright after hearing that he had been injured pretty bad after all. "I'll finish washing the dishes and go upstairs. If you don't mind, can one of you take May upstairs to her bed?"

"Right away," Misty told the mother of Ash Ketchum and slowly picked up May from her chair, she did this gently to prevent her from waking up and Ash offered to help, but the girl said she could handle it. Pikachu then walked to Ash as they both saw Misty walk off with a sleeping May in the same form Ash had done to Misty, two days ago.

The black-haired teen then went with his Pikachu to the phone. "Pika?" the Electric-type asked him what he was up to.

"I'm going to call Brock, Pikachu," the messy haired Pallet resident told his friend and began dialing the numbers.

Pikachu got on Ash's shoulder and for a few seconds they heard beeping sounds until their favorite chef answered the phone. "Ash, Pikachu how are you? I was thinking about how you were doing."

"Brock, I'm sorry there was just to so many things to do, some bad, some good and I didn't really have the time to call," the raven-haired trainer spoke to Brock, apologizing for not updating him after a bit.

"Relax Ash, just start from the beginning," the Pewter resident told Ash.

For about ten minutes, Ash had explained to Brock about everything that happened. The man that wanted to become a Pokémon Doctor was surprised more and more with every comment Ash had. He mentioned about the various conflicts that had broken out between Drew and Ash over May secretly, and how Drew had a black aura that provoked him to leave. When Ash explained that and the connection to Ash's own experience with such an aura made Brock agree that there had been something fishy behind it.

Ash proceeded to talk about the investigation, Pikachu's injuries, Gary's presence, May and Ash's personal time, the carnival, and finding Drew once again. Brock was taken by shock when he heard Gary was there, he was glad to see Pikachu on his feet again after the incident Ash told him about, and was also proud of his younger friend's progress.

His focus, however revolved around the evidence that supposedly connected to Drew, and Ash explained to him that Drew had apparently lost bits of his memory, and stated the things Drew had said while he was out in the wild. Brock was easily convinced that Drew lost his memory during the attack he faced, just like everyone else and felt sympathy for the boy.

"This is all big news Ash, how do you plan on fixing it?" the older friend asked Ash.

"I'm not sure, Gary said to drop the case since Drew hasn't done anything out of the ordinary, but if he ever did we'd have to figure it out once and for all," the auburn-eyed teen explained the plan and Brock nodded, agreeing that, that was the best thing to do due to the lack of evidence to connect all this.

"What about May?" the former gym leader questioned.

Ash sighed, "I don't know Brock, we had ice cream, played at the park, went to the carnival, but it doesn't look like it was enough. She's been paying attention to Drew the whole, she was mothering him because of his injuries and now they're both asleep."

Brock shook his head, "Don't worry Ash, I know you can do this. You're getting closer, but you'll just need to try harder. Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah Brock?" the raven-haired teen was all ears with Pikachu beside him.

"I have an exam tomorrow and I really need to study for it. I would love to talk to you longer Ash, but tonight isn't giving me time, so we can discuss this tomorrow if you can call me at this hour as well. What do you think?" the brother-like figure of Ash seemed like he really needed to study and Ash quickly understood.

"Alright Brock, I understand really. I would feel that way about training for a gym badge or the Pokémon League, I'll see you tomorrow then," the Pallet teen waved goodbye to his friend.

"Thank you Ash, I promise I'll be able to talk tomorrow, see ya," the older friend smiled in a friendly manner and waved as they both vanished from their screens.

Ash and Pikachu were disappointed at not having spoken too much time with Brock since it had only been about ten minutes, but they nodded, they knew their friend was busy these days and wouldn't always be there.

Misty came downstairs, having already put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth, it was almost eight now that he thought about it. "You going to change in to your pajamas and brush too Ash?" the red-head questioned him.

"Yep," Ash went with Pikachu to change and brush.

Misty was left alone, she had already left May sleeping in her room and changed in to her nightwear, but she had nothing to do. Then she yawned and thought that she might just be sleeping early as well.

Ash quickly came down, he was all set for the night as well and Delia came out of the kitchen. She had also yawned, "Goodnight kids, sweet dreams," Ash's mother smiled and went upstairs.

"Thank you," the pair spoke simultaneously while Pikachu smiled at the loving mother.

They were left alone and realized the tired looks they had, they thought that they had woken up too early this morning, explaining the reason they were so tired. After two crazy days in a row, it was time for a rest. Misty grinned at Ash sweetly, "Goodnight Ash…"

Ash smirked kindly at the girl, "Goodnight Misty," and suddenly leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Misty and Pikachu were surprised at what he had done, but the girl giggled softly and walked upstairs.

Ash then turned off the lights and slipped in to his inflatable bed with Pikachu next to him.. "Pika pi?" the Pikachu was shocked at what Ash did, he thought he would only do that to May, but now Misty?

"I'll explain tomorrow Pikachu, I'm really tired right now," Ash yawned again and told Pikachu to leave it for tomorrow.

Pikachu sighed; he was going to seek answers tomorrow. They wished each other goodnight and closed their eyes. Pikachu descended to sleep quickly, but for some reason Ash had been unable to fall asleep. He was tired, but his eyes wouldn't close permanently for some reason, he sighed. He felt that something was wrong with him lately, really wrong, and it all started the day they found Drew. All that paranoia could be felt inside him and for an hour Ash tossed and turned in his bed.

"Ash…" a voice was heard and almost made the messy haired teen's skin crawl.

"Relax, it's just me Drew," the voice of the coordinator stated and had sensed Ash's panic.

Ash calmed down and spoke, "Drew, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" The trainer sat up to look at the coordinator that also sat up in the darkness.

"I woke up," the green-haired coordinator plainly stated to him.

"Well what's wrong?" the raven-haired trainer questioned his friend.

"Before I finally call it a day, I had to tell you something," the tone of the coordinator was soft.

"What's that?" the auburn-eyed teen was puzzled by what Drew said.

"Thank you for convincing me to stay Ash, I don't know I would've done if you let me go off like that. From here all I want to stay is, let the best man win," the emerald-eyed rival spoke with a kind voice, something he didn't usually do.

Ash raised an eyebrow, he was surprised by the way Drew was speaking, but he didn't understand what he meant with may the best man win. "What do you mean Drew?"

"I'm talking about May, Ash, let the best man win. Whatever the outcome may be, let's promise to never repeat the same scenes we created, before I went off. You aren't my friend Ash, but you aren't my enemy either and I respect in the end so let the best man win," Drew stated that line one last time.

Ash smiled, he turned to Pikachu, who was sleeping. He wished that his pal could've heard that, but he turned to Drew and grinned. "Thank you Drew, and I respect you in the end too. Let the best man win…"

Drew nodded and the two slowly went back to sleep, they said goodnight and Ash had finally been able to sleep. His stress had been relieved for the night and gently let the sleep consume him; Drew was also falling asleep, but not before smiling. He had made an official friendly rivalry with the person he had despised at the beginning of this trip and now things were different.


	37. Drew Confronts May

Chapter 37: New Divide

Everybody was finishing up their breakfast that morning. May and Ash had finally reached their peak, Misty ate the last of her portion and Drew had wrapped up his breakfast as well. The green-haired coordinator was rather sore from yesterday and May barely let him get out of bed for breakfast until Misty and Ash convinced her that everything would be alright. From that point, Drew figured that if May almost hadn't allowed him to leave the bed than there was no chance that'd she'd allow him to go outside, unless he can miraculously persuade her, which he thought was a shot later on.

Drew was planning to be persistent about getting out of the house, he never liked staying bed. If he couldn't go training, he'd at least try to get some fresh air while sitting on the grass.

"Good thing we took a shower before eating Ash," the red-head stated to the raven-haired teen about showering before eating breakfast to leave quickly.

"I'll say, this way we get to the laboratory a lot quicker," Ash smiled as he stretched, while May and Drew stayed in the house for today, the pair was going off for some training with Pikachu.

May wondered what Ash and Misty's training session would be like today and questioned the duo, "Guys, do you know how the plans for training will work out today?"

"Yep, Misty and I discussed about it earlier in the morning," the raven-haired trainer told the brunette.

"And what's that?" Drew questioned the pair curiously, if he couldn't go training. He might as well just find out what they were going to do.

"We were just going to train individually with the Pokémon at the ranch," the red-head gym leader explained to Drew about their plans. Drew quickly acknowledged and thought how this is something they had only done once before, he wondered how much he would be missing out from it since he was kept in this house like a prisoner.

"Misty if my parents let me do that thing, we'll go to that place when you come back from training," May spoke discreetly to Misty, but she and Drew knew exactly what May was referring too since they already knew about this.

"Sure May," the gym leader smiled at her as Drew watched them talk.

The only ones who seemed awfully confused were Ash and Pikachu, who had still not known about the news May had in store. Ash asked them about this, "What are you guys talking about?"

May knew Ash could ask about this at one point, late at night she had woken up to find Misty awake as well. She had remembered that she had fallen asleep and Misty was up reading a book she had brought with her in case she was unable to sleep because of her ability to stay up really late at times. Together, they had discussed about the plans for today.

Misty was a bit startled about May waking up, but then they talked about how she had spent her time with Drew. It was a very simplistic conversation and as they talked about it him, May brought up the fact that, she told Drew about possibly staying here in Kanto, much to Misty's surprise.

The water user asked about how he took it? The brunette assured her that Drew had no negative reaction to it and accepted the news rather calmly. Misty had raised an eyebrow; she almost found it hard to believe that Drew was taking it so well. Then they recalled that Ash was the only one out of the four that had remained unaware of all this. The duo then discussed the plan on how to keep this from Ash until she had done everything that was necessary; they even came up with a fib for the story.

May was the one that had responded to Ash's question, "I was going to ask my parents if I could use some money to go shopping around here, it's one thing I hadn't done until now and I thought it'd be great if Misty could accompany me." The brunette smiled innocently as she told the lie to Ash, as Misty nodded and Drew was a bit surprised at May's ability to lie to her best friend.

"Oh, well from what I know. There isn't much shopping to do around here," the black-haired trainer informed the coordinator about the lack of stores that they have in cities like Petalburg.

"That's just you Ash, I bet I could find something I want here too," the sapphire-eyed teen giggled at Ash as he found himself a bit confused, while Pikachu had also just accepted May's response since it did make some sense. Misty was impressed at May's talent to get out of this one and Drew almost believed that May might have done that because it actually sounded like the real deal, even though it was a lie.

"Well, I guess we should get going," the gym leader from Cerulean City got up and left her plate on the kitchen sink with Ash as well.

Delia had been up showering, since May was going to stay in the house with Drew, she volunteered to help Ash's mother with anything she needed and the loving mother quickly accepted due to the fact that having four teens in the house wasn't an easy job. With her son traveling for several years now, she had gotten used to being the only resident along with Mr. Mime in the house.

"Alright guys, I think this is where we head off," Ash told the coordinators as Pikachu climbed on to his shoulder.

"Pikachu," the mouse smiled at the duo staying home as the two teens began leaving.

"Well okay guys, we'll see you later then," the brunette waved goodbye to the Pokémon and the teens as they began exiting the house.

"Have fun training," the green-haired teen next to May spoke with a taste of jealousy in his voice as he simply waved farewell to the trio he would see later on in the day.

"Later guys, we'll see you in the afternoon," the cerulean-eyed teen next to Ash waved to them as they walked off.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu also waved back to the pair as he smiled.

"See ya guys, tell my mom we said goodbye," Ash smiled cheerfully as he looked back at the two friends a bit behind now. There was still a sense of fear inside Ash, he was relieved thanks to what Drew said yesterday, but it wasn't Drew that he was worrying about now. It was May…she has been showing her rival a lot more affection than she used to before they found him, two days ago and to make things worse, they were leaving tomorrow. If they were to ever see each other again, there was feeling in Ash's gut that made him believe Drew and May could be a couple, but he quickly rubbed it off. The future was full of surprises and he should drop his paranoia for now, he'd confide in Misty about this later and she'd probably want to discuss the little peck he had given her last night.

Pikachu hadn't also forgotten about any of this and had it on his list of things to do for the day. Misty was wondering that training wouldn't last very late like other days since she had promised May to go with her to the port, she was still amazed that had gotten away with untruthful response May had given him.

Drew and May soon vanished from sight as they kept walking on. There was a bit of silence between them until Ash decided to start a conversation with the red-head, "So you're really going shopping with May?"

"Yeah, she wants to explore and she would like a girl to come along and I wouldn't mind," Misty carried on the lie the two girls had built on their own.

"Oh," the raven-haired trainer just answered to her.

Misty found Ash calmer than usual, he wasn't acting like an antisocial type of person, but he wasn't very excited like usual. She just knew what might have been bothering him, "You think you can handle Drew and May being alone again like this after some time?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal," the messy haired teen walked as he lied.

Misty along with Pikachu, weren't buying it, but the red-head knew if she couldn't take it out of him now, then she could do it later. Ash would spit it out eventually, a personal thing on her mind was the fact that Ash had given her a peck on the cheek last night and it had left her almost dumbstruck for the rest of the night. She wasn't able to sleep until she spoken to May about their plan, what left her confused is why did he do it? Didn't he like May? More importantly why was she taking this so literal? Last night, she had felt so great yet so dumb about that incident, but why, the only reason she would take this so strongly was if she…had feelings for him, but that was impossible. She had dropped those feelings a long time ago, around the time Misty had gone to Hoenn to reunite with Ash and Brock as well as meeting May and her little brother, Max.

The ties of friendship were becoming very fragile among the four teens in Kanto and that sensation was all over Pallet Town, by this point Pikachu had witnessed how dramatic humans can really be about things such as love and he thought Brock was the worst love case he could ever see in his life.

**Some point later…**

Drew was on the couch watching some cooking show on Poffins and Pokeblock. It had been an hour and a half since Ash and Misty had left, he had changed in to his usual attire as well as May who was just helping Delia around the kitchen. He watched the cooking show for a second until he got bored and continued flipping the channels. The emerald-eyed coordinator groaned at the killing boredom he felt inside. He could at least be on the exterior part of the house just for fresh air because he hated staying indoors.

Finally, he lost his patience and turned off the T.V and began thinking about something that was on his mind for some time since he got back here. That succinct conversation he had with Ash last night really made him think about the difference between the Drew that first got to Pallet Town and the Drew that returned to Pallet Town. He was willing to do whatever it took to take Ash down and have May, but now it was different.

Now, he had agreed to a friendly rivalry with Ash, but it really didn't feel like one for him anymore. After last night, he realized that maybe he should just dropout because Ash's friendly attitude to him last night, showed that the Pallet teen was willing to get along with people that are or were as spiteful as he was. He clearly deserved May more than him, everything he had done for the pair from Hoenn showed that he was a much more capable companion in life than Drew could be.

Ash had rescued Drew; he had convinced him to stay, despite all the havoc he had caused amongst the group. Ash had comforted May in her time of need, he had taken her for ice cream, to the park, to the carnival, and he accompanied May in the search for him, he was clearly the winner, but for some reason May wasn't paying too much attention to Ash since he got here and he knew it must've been killing the trainer inside, but Drew knew that inside May she was waiting to tell Ash about all this.

The green-eyed coordinator was snapped out of his trance by the voice of his rival right behind me. "You alright Drew?" the Petalburg native questioned the boy about his status.

Drew sighed, "May, I would at least like to get some fresh air. At least let me lie down on the tree behind Ash's house." The coordinator took this chance to complain to the female and put on a look that begged for some fresh air.

May had to admit that she didn't like to be locked up in a house all day. She looked at Drew, who had a face of misery; this looked like the first time Drew might've been locked up, according to the look on his face. They both shared the same spite towards this experience, even though she enjoyed helping Mrs. Ketchum with the kitchen. On the other hand Drew was hurt and anything could happen, she didn't know if she could risk it.

Drew knew that she was uncertain, but he just couldn't sit on the couch all day. "May please, you know you don't want to stay in here all day as much as I do. The tree is just a few feet away and if anything ever happened we could come back here in a rush, besides we have our Pokémon. I could use one of my Pokémon as a guard if anything happens." May's rival took out a Pokeball and showed it to her, assuring her that nothing would happen and even promised.

The brunette sighed, if they had a guard and were that close to the house then she really couldn't see the real harm done. "Ok, fine, but we won't go anywhere besides the tree."

A smile crossed Drew's face and spoke, "Thank you May." He knew he would have his way at some point as he smiled slyly and flicked his hair. The male from Hoenn was able to walk better today and no longer felt the pain on his leg thanks to the medical attention for it.

They both walked in to Delia's kitchen and informed the mother about what they were going to do. "Delia, we're going to lie under the shade of the tree behind the house," May told the mother of Ash politely.

"Yeah, we'll be back soon," Drew added in to May's statement.

Delia put on her signature grin and nodded, "Ok kids, just remember to be careful and come back if you need anything."

"Thank you," May thanked the older female as well as Drew and the two left to the door that left the house.

Ash's mother just washed the dishes and felt the strange feeling in the air. The friends Ash had made were really something else, but they also one of the reasons he might have been going through all these kind of emotions he might not have experienced in his life and was now experiencing it in just a week. She was fully aware of May's possible extended due to wondering the halls late at night to go to the bathroom to fetch something and had heard the girls say all these type of things since they thought they were the only ones awake. From what she heard, the atmosphere in her house was now completely different, especially because of the attitude Drew had now. She was also aware of Ash being the only one not to know and knew why, she just hoped things worked out somehow for all of them though.

* * *

><p>Drew and May were walking to the field behind the house and saw a peaceful tree that stood alone. There were no Pokémon by here, probably due to the fact that it was by the town, but it seemed very quiet and a good place to relax.<p>

They approached the tree and slowly lied down on the trunk of the tree. It was big enough for May and Drew to lie down on it and sit next to each other. Drew closed his eyes for a few moments and embraced the fresh air of the outdoors; the Pokémon in the air soared peacefully and the winds gently brushed the tree and the blades of grass surrounding Pallet Town.

May took note of Drew's relaxation, she was glad that he had calmed down and was enjoying nature. She could tell how upset he was in the house and she could do this for him at least, "You look really calm Drew."

"Yeah May, I felt I could suffocate inside. I was never the type of guy to stay inside all day," the green-haired coordinator flicked his hair with a smirk.

"Your hurt Drew, you just got back, and I'll do anything to satisfy you," the brunette smiled sweetly at her rival and clutched his hand with her hand.

Drew saw that she was holding his hand and found it unexpected. He just grinned at her gesture; it was just innocent hand-holding. "I'm glad you're here May, you are willing to give up training to aid me and you have been so attentive to all my needs," the emerald-eyed teen thanked her for everything that she was doing and squeezed her hand a bit.

"Your my friend Drew, I'm supposed to look after you and I've missed you so much. Drew, I actually thought I might not ever see you again, but I would look for you till the ends of the Earth, I wanted to see you at least one last time, no matter what kind of person you were," the coordinator from Petalburg City explained to her rival.

The male coordinator could never understand why May would do such a thing, he was a hateful monster the days before he left and she would still seek him out. "May, why? I left you at that point, and I had no intention of coming back…"

"I don't care Drew, I know deep down that it wasn't you and the frustration had built up to make you that by force. I care about too much you to let you go like that and I'll make sure you don't go again because I'll be right beside you," the sapphire-eyed female looked at Drew tenderly.

Her rival looked in to May's eyes and saw how pure her heart was, she was willing to give him chance after chance. Other than Ash, May was the only other person that had openly admitted that she would give him yet another chance at redemption. Her blue eyes were glistening and the girl as a whole looked beautiful, there was no one else like her.

The beating of the each coordinator's respective heart increased significantly for some reason and soon they were only gazing at each other intensely. May moved her eyes and analyzed the look in Drew's eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Drew followed her action and was leaning towards her lips, the brunette thought that this was it; Drew would never leave her ever again because the deal would be sealed with a kiss.

Drew, however felt as though he was doing this without a reason, it just felt like a mysterious force was controlling him like a puppet. What was he doing? He couldn't, if May fell in love with him, he couldn't grant her the same happiness Ash gave her, the type of way Ash made her feel was unique and even though things did work out, Ash would always be the better man, he had faith in him. Was she doing this just to be with him forever? That couldn't be possible, May would never find eternal joy because she is forcing herself to love the wrong person, Drew had learned by now that he would never be May's type and doing this would be her way of assuring herself that he would never leave again.

He scarred her with the first experience of her losing a friend as important as him, but he would never be able to be as committed as Ash, his rival for attaining May's love. The LaRousse native had hurt her too much to accept himself as May's lover; he then remembered how he had almost left May again without even speaking to her that morning Ash had caught him. Ash was the major reason that convinced him to stay, he begged him to do it for May, but Drew had his doubts about it until he agreed to settle the rivalry once and for all, but in 24 hours he had learned that Ash was clearly better after hearing everything he had done and had seen him do. The conclusion was, he could no longer belong to May even if it would take some time to actually accept this; Ash Ketchum was the winner in his mind…

Drew's eyes widened and realized how close he was too kissing May, who still hadn't pushed herself away. "May, stop…" the coordinator pushed himself away from May and went back to leaning on the tree.

May opened her eyes and saw that Drew had backed away, she was immensely confused. Why had he had done that, being her lover was his goal his whole time in Kanto, unless he had given up on her, "What's wrong Drew?"

"I can't May," the green-haired teen told her seriously.

The brunette was struck by his words, did he not want this? "Why not?"

"I just can't May," the rival turned away from her. Suddenly, he was regretting coming outside with May, if they had stayed inside this might not have happened.

"That's not a reason!" the brunette exclaimed at the boy.

Drew shut his eyes for a few seconds and thought about what to do. He opened his eyes and thought it was time to confess and tell the truth once and for all, this had been endured for much too long; he had to accept the fact that it was time dropout he just couldn't keep up the act of sounding like he had the will to keep trying to get May's heart because Ash had already showed how much more compassionate he was. This next week would only be Ash and May, he was sure of it.

"Do you really want to hear it?" the green-haired spoke sadly and saw the girl nod at him with curiosity. He sighed, "May, I know that the whole reason behind the trip to Pallet Town was to finally tie the loose ends between him and you, to become the couple you had always dreamt about in Kanto. You love the wrong person, you love Ash and the reason you extended your trip was to stay here and finish it up with Ash."

May gasped, she squeezed the part where her heart would be and felt her body strain itself. She looked at Drew, her rival had caught on and revealed it to her at least, but was she sure that it was all about Ash or did Drew really conquer her heart in the end, regardless of every conflict spawned by him.

She took a look at him again, his eyes were sad and she remembered that Drew was a very important person she never wanted to lose; their friendship was strong yet fragile at the same time. May didn't want to see Drew leave again; she wanted him with her always. She then spoke; her face looked like she had determined who she loved, finally. "Drew it's you…" the brunette closed her eyes and prepared to lean for the kiss that was never sealed.

Drew got up, not wanting to kiss her like this. The brown-haired Hoenn girl was surprised at his action yet again, the green-haired teen frowned at her, and he couldn't kiss her like this. "May, I'm not the right person for you, I hurt you and left you, and something I never told you was that I almost abandoned you again yesterday, morning."

The brunette was shocked to hear that Drew had almost left them again, "Why Drew?"

"Because May, after everything I didn't think I deserved a second chance at true redemption. I was going to leave a note telling you that I had left and when you woke up that morning, it explained the reason why I had already been dressed. I was going to head back to Hoenn without you; I thought no one would want a friend like me around, until I decided that it wasn't the right thing to do in the end."

Drew's rival got up and frowned at him, but then formed a smile and held Drew's hands. "Drew, it doesn't matter if you almost left. I'm just glad that you realized on your own what was best for everyone and that was stay here with the friends you could be happy with."

The boy from LaRousse City let out a deep breath, "I didn't decide this on my own. I would have left if Ash hadn't woken up."

May raised an eyebrow, "What does Ash have to do with this?"

"He convinced me to stay May, he begged me to stay because he said you were extremely worried about me when I was gone and if I left again you would be torn. Ash was the one that reminded me why I came here and that was to stop you from falling in love with him and get you with me, but these days I noticed that Ash was the better man all along, he is the one you belong with May."

His sapphire-eyed friend shook her head sideways and wanted to release the tears forming from stress. Drew shook his head up and down, "May, you say you love me, but I know it isn't true because I can feel it inside of you, you're uncertain about it in the end. The only reason you think you love is because you think if you don't I'll leave you again, but May I promise I won't ever forget about you and I won't ever leave you again because I know what it is to value a friend." May's rival grabbed May's head and kissed her on the forehead.

The brunette stood still only a tear escaped from her eyes and looked at Drew, the kiss on her forehead made her feel warm, but did he make a point. Had she become so paranoid of losing Drew again, that she thought that if she loved him there would be guarantee that he would never leave again?

"Remember those days I was gone? Think about how Ash did his best to cheer you up, think about the carnival, the ice cream, the park, think of all the moments he made you smile in a sad time. He cared for you all of those days, the affection between you two must've been more prominent than ever, I know he's in love with you May and you have to realize that he's the one you came for and the one you're leaving with, he's you beloved."

May recalled the ice cream, the park, the carnival, the times they slept together, the times they had embraced each other. All those times they had been there for each other, when they both lost a friend for a while. There was no other feeling like it, Ash had filled the empty hole in her for some time and did his best efforts to please her, and he was the one after all…

Drew gazed at her and smiled; the brunette looked at him and gave a sheepish smile. "Thank you Drew, for opening my eyes," as the girl spoke the boy leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek, making her blush.

"You're welcome May; I think I've had enough fresh air for now. What do you say about going back in and watch T.V, a movie, or eat if you'd like?" the emerald-eyed coordinator grinned at her sweetly.

"I'd like that…" the brunette smirked at her friend; it was a good way to kill time and also call her parents for permission, and see where that leads May. The pair then walked back to Ash's house and was relieved that they had at last solved one of the largest issues that had been so conflictive since they arrived.

* * *

><p>"Snorlax use Hyper Beam on the Tauros to stop the multiple Take Downs!" Ash snapped at Snorlax and his gigantic Pokémon opened wide to charge one of the most devastating attacks known.<p>

The Tauros were coming straight at Snorlax with a full power, combined force of Take Down. They showed no signs of fear towards the Hyper Beam and began charging much faster, Ash thought they were building up more strength and speed for a much more powerful attack.

Without warning, the herd of Tauros was surrounded by the powerful energy produced by Giga Impact. Ash had learned about all of the Tauros knowing this attack the days before Misty, May, and Drew had arrived, but he was impressed at the way the Tauros were using it now. It was the most powerful form of Giga Impact he had ever seen, never had he witnessed a herd all use it simultaneously.

Ash and Pikachu, who had also been observing turned to Snorlax who showed no signs of worry. The two species of Normal-type Pokémon had finally gathered enough to power to go head on.

"Snorlax!" the huge Normal-type unleashed Hyper Beam at the herd, while the Tauros let out a noise that seemed to be their way of declaring triumphant. Giga Impact and Hyper Beam collided to create a tremendous explosion that had been heard from another part of the ranch, where another battler was training.

"Ok Corsola use Stone Edge on Noctowl and Swellow!" a red-head girl screamed and her tiny, but powerful Johto Pokémon unleashed a barrage of sharp stones at the pair of Flying-type Pokémon.

These two birds from different regions had battled against each other, but now they had teamed up to test their combined strength on Misty's Pokémon. The two birds smirked cunningly and turned their wings in to steel and smashed through the stone with carefulness yet agile at the same time and the two had shattered the mighty rock move in to nothing, but pebbles.

Misty groaned, "You want to play it like that huh? Alright Corsola, use a full power Ice Beam that can shoot them right out of the sky!"

Corsola gather power and let the Ice Beam loose, Swellow and Noctowl had trained for moments like this. The Hoenn and Johto Pokémon had learned from Ash to train a lot, but specifically on their weaknesses such as Rock and Ice-types and they appeared like they were ready for the Ice Beam.

The pair then dived down towards Corsola at full speed, it was like two predator missiles coming at once, but the birds were both using Brave Bird instead and were encircled by a fierce aura. Brave Bird and Ice Beam then clashed to provoke yet another explosion that was on par with the one caused by Ash's Normal-type Pokémon, the two teens were clearly going all out today with training.


	38. May's Necklace

**As promised folks, here is Chapter 38. Now how about we get this show on the road!**

Chapter 38: Who Says?

The tremendous dust formed from two sections of Oak Ranch faded to reveal the end result of the training, Ash and Misty had for some time. Ash and Pikachu were finally able to see that the entire herd of Tauros had dropped while an exhausted Snorlax was gasping for air. Misty saw her Corsola standing proudly, beside a fainted Noctowl and Swellow. Each respective trainer and Pokémon cheered at the great triumphant over the odds.

Ash and Misty knew that they should leave their Pokémon take a rest and go back to the lab for some refreshments, today was rather warm for Pallet Town and the trainer had begun sweating from the intense sun.

From the lab windows Tracey and Professor Oak looked over the lab, they decided to check the dust clouds they had seen from the kitchen and computer room respectively and went to the lookout room. They were relieved at the event just being intense training, Oak and Tracey had become much more careful with the teens ever since the incident.

"Thank goodness it wasn't anything critical," Tracey let out a deep breath.

"I know, I've had to worry about Gary, last thing I need is a repeat of last time's occurrence," the white-haired man informed his assistant.

"I don't think you should worry about Gary, Professor Oak. By the time we called him he was already at Pewter City, he had passed the Viridian Forest by then. Thanks to the Nurse Joy from Viridian, we were able to locate him in Pewter, safe and sound," the boy from the Orange Islands assured the old man of how the call had gone last night.

"You're right; I assume it's just paranoia. Nothing like this has ever happened during my career and I was tremendously relieved when I found out Gary had made it through Viridian Forest, safely and quickly," the older Oak mentioned as he recalled Gary's calm behavior last night. He clearly looked like he could take care of himself, but Gary was disappointed that he hadn't encountered anything while passing the woodlands.

Tracey nodded; he wondered how lucky Gary had been, to get to Pewter City unharmed. As powerful as Gary would be when it came to battling, that beast lurking in the forest might his match just like the younger Oak had discussed the battle with the Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon he had the day he arrived.

As they looked at the horizon where the training was going on, the trainers out on the field had continued their constant training. They both showed signs of alacrity and bash after bash, blast after blast, and shout after shout had certainly pushed the Pokémon past their limits thanks to Ash and Misty. Pokémon, such as Muk, Corphish, and Glalie received eulogy as they had used some strategic moves with Acid Armor, Harden etc.

The hours passed and the Kanto duo decided to settle down for the day. Ash and Misty had discussed to meet by the entrance to the ranch once they thought it was time to wrap up their training. Misty, Ash, and Pikachu were relaxing against a boulder while drinking some refreshments. For some minutes it was silent among them with the sounds of chirping and wind whistling the only noise.

"We went all-out today huh, Ash?" the red-head gym leader was the first to speak, mentioning the felicitous performance they had done today out on the field.

Ash drank a bit more from his water bottle and then turned to Misty. He smiled at her slightly, "Sure did, but they've earned a good rest. I'm sure all the training I've done in Pallet will be a lot of use when I compete in the next Pokémon League."

Misty nodded, however she had sensed some friction with Ash since they had begun training. The conclusion she had reached while being in a pensive state was the fact that she had still wondered about the peck on the cheek she had been given last night. She was aware that she might just be making a big deal out of the whole situation, but she felt as though it meant more than a peck deep down.

She thought now would be as good as any other time to ask. Her cerulean eyes shifted to the auburn-eyed trainer beside her. Pikachu had noticed Misty's tacit, yet understandable look. The mouse was an expert at analyzing people's behavior by now and knew that whatever Misty was thinking about had to do with Ash.

"Ash?" the Cerulean City girl spoke softly to the raven-haired boy.

Ash gazed at Misty once she called his name, "Yeah Misty?"

"Something has been bugging me the whole day and I think it's best if I got it off my chest now, if you don't mind?" the water user gave a timid stare, the source was from the awkwardness she felt inside her.

Ash raised an eyebrow and smirked weakly at her, there were many things people wanted to tell him these days and they were all pretty much bad news in his mind, but he wanted to hear what she had to say. "Go ahead Misty," the black-haired teen told the red-haired female.

"Alright," the female answered then took a small pause. Again, Misty began to speak, "Last night, you gave me a kiss on the cheek and I know it sounds silly of me, but I can't stop wondering what the meaning of that kiss was."

Misty's friend was a bit surprised to bring that matter up. He sighed for a bit, and then tried to think of what to say while a clueless Misty awaited a response. "I don't really know Misty; it was just something sudden that I had no control of. I guess my behavior has just been stranger than usual lately and I'm sorry for the confusion."

The gym leader was left even more confused, and needed to figure out what exactly was going on with her friend. Pikachu was even more baffled than she was, if he had done this alone, there was little chance of understanding Ash, but Misty might be able to make him spill it out, so that they could comprehend him better.

"What do you mean by 'stranger than usual'?" the girl from Cerulean City raised an eyebrow.

Ash was left without an explanation again and then spoke with a sign of diffidence, "It might be cause of Drew, the past few days he's been here have left me worried."

"I don't get it; you said Drew was a different person, unless you two have secretly tried to kill each other," the sassy teen frowned a bit at Ash.

"No, it has nothing to do with the way Drew is behaving; it's more about how May has been treating Drew," the raven-haired teen spoke with a hint of spite.

When Ash said that, it became clearer to his two friends about what this was all about. Misty smiled at Ash," She's just mothering him, Ash. Drew has been through a lot and, regardless of what he said about being fine and able to get himself around, he looked half broken to me when you found him."

Ash tried to accept Misty's explanation, but he couldn't seem to budge it in to his head. Instead, his willful feeling had consumed his opinion on that. The messy-haired teen crossed his arms, "It sounds more like an excuse to be all over him."

Misty rolled her eyes and Pikachu shook his head, obviously his feelings were blocking his judgment. "Ash, I know you're just jealous. Before Drew was found, you were the only person May actually wanted to be with, but now that he's back and is in need of attention and care from a friend, she can't really be with you and you just detest it. Why are you being such a jerk about it? Honestly, you resemble Drew before he disappeared now."

The boy was shaken by her last comment, and managed to snap out of his stubborn trance. His face suddenly became despondent and agreed with every word Misty had just said. He was jealous that Drew was getting all the attention, while he was starting to act more like the Drew that had trash talked him some days ago, the jealousy was too much for him.

"It's just that, everything was going fine, but now it looks like May just wants to be with Drew. It makes me think that she would pick him over me," the boy looked sorrowfully at two of his best friends.

"So you feel insecure, and you gave me that kiss on the cheek because it was some sort of cry for help?" the red-head was slowly building the puzzle.

"Not entirely, out of desperation, I did that because I also wanted to show you that you might just mean to me as much as May means to me," the boy finally spilled out one of the things that had left him in such uncertainty for some time.

Misty almost dropped her jaw, while Pikachu dropped his. Misty had felt something similar, but she just couldn't believe that her best friend might just feel the same for her, first it was May and now herself.

"Ash, you really can't do this. You'll end up regretting it for the rest of your life, think about it. All those thoughts you've had about May being something more than a friend, all that time you spent thinking about her after seeing her, all that struggle you made over her with Drew, was it all for nothing? Everything you've done with May would be in the trash if you keep acting like this. May cares for Drew because he's been injured, but I know that she has something more profound for you, trust me please."

Ash looked at Misty for a while, then at Pikachu, he was really desperate to get himself free, but he that would ultimately cause more suffering than freedom. His friends would frown upon his rash actions and he'd turn out be worse than Drew, because he'd be double-crossing the most important person in his life. Every last one of his efforts would be gone, like Misty said.

The park, the carnival, the friendship they possessed was irreplaceable. He thought about her sapphire eyes that just like the one he found what felt a long time ago, the sapphire he had left at a jewelry store where they would craft it in to the most beautiful sapphire necklace ever. After pondering for a while in the silence he looked up at two of his closest friends.

The raven-haired trainer made a short smile at them and nodded, "You're right, what I'm doing is stupid and I'd hate myself for it all my life. Thank you Misty," then he turned to his best friend who's always been by his side, "Thank you Pikachu."

Pikachu leaped in to his trainer's arms with glee, it was short, but it was terrible to see his trainer at his knees begging for a way out of what was the worst period of his life. Misty leaped to hug Ash, she was glad that his best friend was out of the most miserable trance she had ever seen him in, paranoia, desperation, frustration had really overwhelmed him and had momentarily made him this way.

For some minutes the trio had been stuck like that, but eventually separated. Misty then got up and gave Ash a hand, "We should go now, I have plans with May."

"Right," the messy-haired teen and his red-head friend exchanged smiles and the three began to get on their way. Ash also had a busy schedule now that he thought of it; he figured it was time to stop by the jewelry he visited several days ago. The sapphire must be ready by now.

Pikachu, Ash, and Misty left Professor Oak's place. They said goodbye to the Pokémon and stated farewell to the two residents of the lab, Tracey and Professor Oak like always spoke of how pleased they about their visit. The old man and his assistant thought today wouldn't be the best day to talk serious after all that they discussed recently; they also left out the details regarding Gary.

The trio could be seen from the lab's hill as they walked to the direction of the house, with gleeful faces. It might be a representation about the sky finally lighting up in the end, somewhere down south in Pallet was another cheery duo of friends as well.

* * *

><p>"So tomorrow huh?" the green-haired coordinator raised an eyebrow.<p>

"That's if my parents agree to let me stay, but yes," the brunette nodded with a satisfied grin.

"And if they do let you stay," Drew continued speaking, but was cut-off by May.

"Yep, the whole week will just be about us two," the coordinator from Petalburg winked at her rival and close friend.

Drew nodded and smiled in a pleased manner. He closed his eyes for a minute and thought about the two finally sharing the same love and one heart. His efforts were over and if May would be happy with him than so would he. One more thing crossed his mind though, "Are you going to tell your parents about every disaster that has occurred lately?"

"No way, then my parents would definitely say no in regards to staying another week. That would be a story for another day, when they're ready to hear it," the sapphire-eyed teen girl pointed to Drew with some sass, but then formed a cheerful smile.

The emerald-eyed boy flicked his hair and only commented with a single word, "Slick."

The two teens both laughed and were very cheerful at the moment. They kept discussing for some more time as they ate some sandwiches Ash's mother had made for them in order to eliminate any appetite they might have.

"So are you going to stay another week here too?" May took a large bite of her sandwich and looked questionably at Drew.

Drew took a regular bite of his sandwich and thought about it for a moment. "Actually I don't think so May, once I recover from my wounds I think I'll stay for just two or three more days to see this thing happen between you and Ash. After that, I think I'll get a ticket back to Hoenn and get some personal training done before I head to Sinnoh, while you have fun with your lover."

"Really, your either protective me or curious about this relationship, by the way are you going to tease me about that now?" May asked Drew a question and questioned why Drew would just stay a few days.

"A little of both May, I'm your friend and I want you to be really happy with him. After all, I didn't give you up for nothing, Ash is a promising companion, I can see it. As for the teasing, as a matter of fact I think I will," Drew smirked slyly and flicked his hair again.

May was touched by her friend's words and grinned at how much Drew's maturity about this had grown. It looks like her rival thought highly of Ash now and accepted him as her lover. Her sweet face made a quick glare at him though, due to his last comment, but he only chuckled.

She then stood up from the couch and spoke to Drew, "I think it's time to call my parents, I'm sure Ash and Misty on their way and still don't have their permission."

"Go ahead," the LaRousse City boy acknowledged after taking a sip of his grape soda.

May nodded and searched for the phone around the house. After a few seconds she finally found the phone and sat down, facing the screen. She began dialing the number of her home in Hoenn and just sat there as she waited for someone to answer.

A few minutes of waiting and then someone appeared on the screen, it was revealed as Max and appeared happy to see his sister again. "Hey May, what's up how's Pallet? You haven't called in a while."

May then started speaking, "Hey Max, I've been doing really well. Pallet Town is really great, Ash has shown me a lot during this past week and we've also gotten a lot of training done. I think it's safe to say I've become a whole lot stronger since I left since he's made the training sessions much more intense than when we traveled together."

"That's great; I can't wait to see that. I'm sure Ash is kicking it up a notch for the next Pokémon League Championships he enters." Max was thinking about how much his sister and Ash have been training, but he was also imagining some scenes where May and Ash would seem all lovey dovey since that was what he was most interested in. The little boy kept a quiet chuckle to himself.

He then continued speaking, "How's Drew and Misty by the way?"

"They've been well too, they have improved so much and they are considerably stronger than ever. Honestly, I don't think I can beat them on a one-on-one," May described the formidable skill her two friends had also acquired in Pallet Town.

Max was intrigued by May's descriptions of the new techniques and strategies the four of them had gotten. May then interrupted his train of thought, "Max, can you pass me to mom and dad; I need to talk to them about something."

"Sure, wait one sec," Max left the phone and went in search of their parents.

It didn't take long to find them because they were both in the kitchen talking about personal matters. "Mom, dad, it's May, she wants to talk to you over the phone."

"Glad to hear she still remembers about her family in Hoenn rather than just focus on her friends in Kanto," Norman remarked the fact that his daughter had finally called in almost a week.

"We'll be right there sweetie," Caroline told Max as the two adults got up and went for the phone.

Caroline grabbed for the phone once and both parents say May staring from her screen. "Hello honey how's everything?"

"May, how lovely to hear from you, we thought you almost forgot about us," Norman saluted his daughter which made her laugh and smile sheepishly.

"Hey mom, hey dad, how have you guys been?" the native from Hoenn asked her parents.

"We've been going well honey, your father is working in the gym like always, I'm keeping the house in order, and Max is helping us both out. How have you been doing Kanto darling?" the loving mother explained how the trio has been since May left.

"Have you gotten stronger May, learn a trick or two from Ash?" Norman also added another question as well.

May nodded at her father's inquiry, "I sure have, I think I'm a lot more tactical then when I left Petalburg City and I have been doing great, Ash has showed me around Pallet with Misty. We've had such a great time, he's taken me for ice cream, we've gone to the park, and the carnival is in town here."

Max hid behind his parents and made a sneaky smile along with a shine in his glasses when he was up to something devious. The younger sibling's imagination of his sister and best friend being all over each other got much more interesting with what his older sibling had mentioned like the ice cream and carnival.

"Well that's splendid news sweetheart, is Drew alright too?" May's mother also questioned May's friend's own well-being as well.

"He's been doing fine, he's certainly enhanced his skills in Pallet by a whole lot," the brown-haired coordinator informed her mother about Drew. She was careful not thing up any of the disasters that had occurred or else her desire for an extended trip in Kanto would be cut short.

"So what can we help you with May?" the brunette's father asked her daughter if she needed anything.

May took a second to get the words together, but was now ready to speak. "Actually yes, I was going to ask you guys if I could stay another week in Kanto if you're alright with it." The brunette prayed in her head that they would say yes and she made sure she stated it very politely.

Norman and Caroline looked each other for a bit with uncertain faces. Max had snickered in the midst of the silence his only thought being that May just can't get enough out of Ash. Caroline and Norman kept staring for some time, but then nodded to each other.

The teen's father was the first to speak, "Alright May, but no more than a week and also don't forget you will have to go to the port in Pallet Town to reschedule."

"That's right sweetie, but don't forget to call in your extra week," the older brunette reminded May to call them.

"Thank you so much! And I won't and Misty is going to accompany me to the port, there we'll change the date of departure," She let out a big sigh of relief and appeared satisfied with her parent's decision. May assured her parents that she had it all laid out.

"Very good May, will there be anything else?" the Petalburg Gym Leader raised an eyebrow and asked May if she needed anything else.

The female coordinator shook her head sideways and thanked her parents once more. "Well then May, I guess we'll talk to you very soon," Caroline initiated the goodbyes between the family.

"Goodbye May and be sure to take care of yourself, we'll speak soon," Norman also added on Caroline's farewell.

"See ya May, and tell everyone over there we said hi!" Max formed a wide smile and said goodbye. The boy was actually happy about the bet he had made with himself that May would come back with a boyfriend.

"So long Max, bye mom and dad. I love you guys," May waved goodbye to the screen and the family on the other side did the same until they disappeared from their respective screens.

When the screen went black, Norman and Max had gone to the kitchen to prepare for dinner while Caroline stood by the screen a few more seconds. She smiled at herself, like Max she was also aware that May's extended stay had something to do with Ash, but quickly dropped it and entered the kitchen as well.

At the Ketchum Residence, May had told Delia about staying another week which the mother was glad to hear. Mrs. Ketchum was pleased that May and Misty would stay longer to give her son a bit more company, Ash would be very content about it for sure.

May then dropped herself on the couch next to an injured Drew drinking his soda. "So what'd they say?"

"They said yes!" May made possibly the largest smile on the planet and hugged Drew for a few seconds.

The green-haired coordinator told her calm down a bit, the hug had touched some bruised areas and it had stung a bit. "That's great May; guess the knot is finally tying itself huh?"

"Sure is, I bet Ash and Misty are almost here too," May pointed out to Drew, she was really anxious about getting that ticket rescheduled. She hadn't been so joyous, tomorrow the deal would be sealed she repeated in her mind.

At that moment the door opened to reveal the raven-haired male and the sassy red-head. "You guys are finally here!" May exclaimed at them, she was clearly jumpy.

"Hey guys," Ash and Misty greeted May and Drew.

Drew waved at them and May approached Misty with an eager look on her face. Misty quickly analyzed it and realized that her parents must've said yes.

"You ready to go May?" the older sister figure questioned the younger female. Misty was tired, but she had told her friend that she would accompany her; besides they hadn't had actual girl time so now was the time to take advantage.

"Sure am, let's go!" May fist-pumped in the air.

Pikachu and Ash were surprised at the girl's reaction. They had never seen her so anticipated when it came to exploring towns and cities. Misty shifted her gaze to Ash and spoke, "Ash, please tell your mom to excuse us for rushing out of here, but we had plans ok."

Ash bobbed his head and the girls waved goodbye to the three males in the room. In a blink of an eye the girls had left and the guys stayed in the living room. Drew and Ash looked at each other until the lime-haired teen shrugged his shoulders. The male coordinator made sure he kept it a secret until May came back.

"So what did you do all day?" the auburn-eyed trainer sat on the couch.

"Not much, watch TV, eat, talk, nothing special you?" the LaRousse boy told Ash about his activities throughout the whole day.

"Just got some training done with the Pokémon," Ash mentioned his normal day of practice.

Drew shook his head up and down in acknowledgment. It got silent for a sec until Ash began to speak again, "Do you know why May was so well hyper?"

"Not much I can say, but she was imaging multiple places to eat and buy stuff," the emerald-eyed coordinator flicked his hair and smirked at Ash slyly.

"Oh, did she even let you a foot out of the house?" the messy-haired trainer changed the topic once again; trying to make conversation with Drew was harder than he thought.

"Not even, remind me to never get scars and bruises around that girl," Drew chuckled and then so did Ash.

Pikachu all the while had been listening to their chat and was cheerful at the fact that Ash and Drew were discussing things like normal people. Then Ash brought up one other topic he had been dying to ask the talented trainer.

He looked at the Hoenn male and opened his mouth, "Do you what you're going to after Kanto, Drew?"

"Yeah, I think it's time to go to Sinnoh, it's the only one of the four local regions I haven't gone to yet so that should be interesting. One thing I'm certain about is that I will win this Grand Festival and finally overpower the people that have given me competition all these years. Training is one of my largest priorities," Drew spoke with a large amount of seriousness and determination.

Ash was silent for a little while, but then smiled at the boy's determination. Drew was certainly someone admirable in his opinion, "That's the spirit Drew and I know you'll love Sinnoh. It really has pushed harder than any other region and definitely one of the greatest places I've ever been too; I made a good friend there."

"I know, Dawn right?" the boy in the purple coat asked the Pallet native next to him.

"Yeah, she won runner-up in the Sinnoh Grand Festival on her first try and she's in Hoenn now," Ash thought temporarily about the younger sister model he considered her to be. The blunette had shown tremendous skill when they traveled together.

"That's certainly a great feat, especially if you're just a beginner. May be I'll run into her one day and have a battle of my own one day," Drew remarked to Ash and the boy listened to the Hoenn resident.

The two then stopped talking and Ash figured it was time for him to go to the jewelry shop. "Well I guess I better tell my mom about Misty and May, and that I'm also going out for a walk." Ash made sure not to give details about the sapphire to Drew, he still wasn't sure if he could trust him completely.

"Alright then, I guess I'll take a nap then since there's nothing better to do, catch ya later," May's rival closed his eyes and began his nap.

"See ya Drew," Ash made a half-smile and went to the kitchen with Pikachu.

* * *

><p>Down south at the outskirts of Pallet Town by the shores a cheery brunette is walking with a smiling red-head to the port. "May, you have been full of energy since we left the house. Is this adrenaline or something?"<p>

"No Misty, I'm just so happy that my parents allowed me to stay for an extra week. That means I get to hang out with you and Ash some more, plus I can finally settle this thing with him."

"Well now that you have your parents' permission when exactly are you going to settle things with Ash?" the curious Cerulean girl raised her eyebrow.

"Tomorrow," the Petalburg City girl smiled with pure happiness.

Misty was surprise to hear that May had set out a day and even more surprised that she had set it for tomorrow. "After that, the whole week's dedicated to your newfound lover?" the cerulean-eyed older female teased May in a manner similar Drew had done earlier.

May blushed slightly, but nodded. She had become so optimistic after her deep conversation with Drew that she started imaging many wonderful experiences with the boy she had met in LittleRoot Town. Lying on the grass, watching the stars above, eating at the most delicious places, having fun at the park, going to the movies, and even having double battles. The girl in the green bandana had obviously gotten these activities off romantic films she had seen over the years.

"I'm glad May, I'm glad for you and Ash. I've been waiting this to happen for so long, I can't believe you two are getting together tomorrow."

"You really think he's going to say yes though?"

A little surprise shot Misty when May had asked that, "What kind of question is that? He's crazy for you May, no one is more important to him than you. I can see it and I've seen it, he's also told me it several times. Ash is practically in love with you."

"He loves me…" May mumbled and held the area where her heart was. Misty only shook her head in assurance. After a few more seconds May looked at the sea along them and grinned, her dreams were finally closer than ever she thought.

She thought about how stupid she had been about this earlier in the day. A couple of hours ago she was all over Drew, thinking she had fallen for him, but her own rival opened her eyes to the truth. Drew's words rang in her head that moment, the words that helped her find her way back in an isolated area where she had been stuck in which had been formed out her stress.

Then she thought it might be something important to tell Misty, it was a guilt she should get off her shoulder and who better to tell it to than one of her closest friends. "Misty…"

"Yeah May?" the water user faced May.

"I think I should tell you something before we discuss anything else. It was something that made me feel like I was double-crossing Ash and I was acting so stupid at the moment," the brunette murmured a bit and looked down at the sand she was walking on.

Misty grew alert that second, what had she done that was so terrible. "Yes May, what did you do?" the red-haired gym leader tried to sounded serious, but not too rough with her the younger sister model.

"While you and Ash were training earlier at Professor Oak's, Drew and I had a serious discussion about each other. I was just so worried for him and so desperate for someone, I offered myself at him. I proposed the idea of us entering a relationship," the girl's sapphire eyes showed solemn in them and her serious tone was a result of her trying not to drop a tear on the sand. She was tired of crying and she wasn't going to let something from the past gloom her present state.

The girl beside the brunette almost gasped, but got herself together and gave May a short glare. "Why did you do that May? You know Ash loves you, but why did you go to Drew anyway?"

"It was out of paranoia Misty. When Drew had left us, it left me an emotional scar and when we found him I didn't want the same to ever happen again. Out of fear I got the idea that if I fell in love with Drew he wouldn't ever abandon me."

"I see..." Misty simply stated. It quickly reminded her of what happened between her and Ash. Ash was offering himself to Misty out of his own need for love, the love he had been so oblivious too had suddenly become his greatest desire. When Ash had thought that May had preferred Drew over him an idea he might not have been wrong about after all, out of his own desperation he sought love inside her. Now the question was, how did May manage to avoid going astray?

"How did you settle things though? A few hours ago you had chosen Drew, but now Ash."

"It was Drew; he opened my eyes to reality and gave me a sort of revelation. Like I said before, all that happened out of fear, but I wouldn't have seen it if it weren't for him, if it hadn't been for him things might have been different. Drew knew that I was forcing myself to do this just to keep him by my side, but he told me he wasn't going anywhere and even if he did he would always be a friend in my heart. Then he pointed out all the things that made Ash better than him, including his personality and staying next to me all the way. Drew made me realize that Ash was the one all along, he basically declared surrender in this thing, there was no one else, but Ash because I'm in love with him."

Misty was dumbstruck about everything May had just explained to her. Drew was behind the change of heart and mind? She couldn't believe it, the boy who had gone so far to attain May's heart had given May to Ash instead of him when he had the chance. If Drew was actually devious he would have taken advantage of her vulnerability, but he didn't. Drew really changed for the better and it made Misty feel good to know that Drew could be 100% trusted in her mind after all.

The red-head sighed and spoke, "I'm glad you realized the truth May and I think Drew is one of the most extraordinary people I've ever met. I'm relieved that it all really managed to turn out for the best." One thing was left unsaid though, Misty's conversation with Ash. She thought it would be best to avoid it because May was much more sensitive than Ash could ever be and it would break her. Everything they had struggled for would be reversed in her theory.

"I'm glad we had this talk Misty, I don't what'd be of my life without people like Drew, you, and Ash," May looked up at Misty, surprisingly she had managed to hold back the crying, but her face of sorrow cleaned away. The brunette reached out to embrace Misty and her tender affection was returned by the friend she considered a sister.

Misty felt some guilt on her shoulder now though, she wished she could confess too, but she was placed in a much more difficult situation than May. The two teen girls then agreed to keep this between them and Drew as well which she had already discussed with him at Ash's house.

The sky was now turning orange, the sun was setting and all the talking the female duo had made the walk feel much shorter. May and Misty had let forgotten of the deep conversation they had and cheered up. "Look Misty, I can see the port from here," May grinned and pointed at the seaport a short distance away.

"I see it May, come on let's run so we can get this over with," the water gym leader from Cerulean City stated and May agreed with her. The two began laughing and ran towards the port full speed. Little did they know, their dearest friend on the road to his destination on the other side of Pallet Town as well.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what that necklace will look Pikachu, it has to look really good," the messy-haired boy walked on the dirt path leading to the carnival that was just a few feet away.<p>

"Pika pikachu?" the yellow mouse questioned his friend.

"When am I going to tell her? Well, I thought it over several times, but I think it's time I did it so I'm going to declare myself tomorrow before May leaves. I'm going to also give the sapphire necklace tomorrow too; I hope she decides to stay longer just because of it. I mean she can always reschedule right?"

"Pikachu!" the electric-type mouse cheered at the news, the big day finally had a date and better yet, it was tomorrow.

Ash laughed at his pal's happiness, but then got a questionable expression on his face. "I really hope everything goes well."

The electric Pokémon frowned at his trainer and recalled what Misty had told him. Everything was going to be just fine; Ash had to be optimistic about this. The feelings Ash had for May were the same as hers and nothing would ever be able to change what the two had.

"Yeah you're right, I was just thinking too much. Thanks buddy," the auburn-eyed Kanto native petted his yellow friend that was positioned on his shoulder.

They finally entered the carnival and saw that a couple of people were already leaving it. Ash knew that it was slowly getting let so he to hurry, people were leaving in cars and such, racing home to avoid the darkness that takes over the Pallet grasslands.

Luckily, the shop wasn't very far and pair had made it just in time. At the counter was the elder lady from the other day, "Ah, so you came and with 15 minutes to spare."

"Sure did," the trainer scratched the back of his head while giving a sheepish smile.

"I assume you're here for that sapphire you left a few days ago, correct?"

Ash nodded at the old woman and the store owner acknowledged his response. "Alright, I'll be back soon. My Pokémon have worked hard to make this as the most charming necklace I have produced yet."

The elderly woman left and Ash and Pikachu were left at the counter to wait for her. The two best friends were smiling at each other, they were certain that May would love whatever the store owner brought back from behind the store.

Then the woman returned and came back with the most beautiful necklace the two friends. Ash had never been so fascinated by jewelry. The chain was made of silver and the sapphire was a heart-shaped pendant framed with even more silver. Ash grabbed the necklace in front of the setting sun by the window and saw how it glistened so beautifully, it reminded him of May's eyes.

Ash grinned at the woman and answered, "We'll take it."

She nodded and spoke, "That will be $500."

The moment Ash heard 500 he almost dropped to the floor while Pikachu dropped his jaw in shock. "I don't have that kind of money though," the raven-haired boy was saddened; he assumed that he might just have to forget about the necklace.

The woman sighed; 'the child should have seen this coming' the woman thought. She saw the boy's face and saw how he placed it on counter; there was one way he could pay her though.

"You know you can pay me with the remains of the sapphire. Those marvelous items aren't cheap and they make up for the 500 you owe me."

"Really, then it's a deal!" the black-haired Kanto boy didn't hesitate to think twice and the old woman smiled at him. Ash thanked her with most joyful smile on his face and ran out with the sapphire necklace as the lady only grinned and saw him run out until he was out of view.

Ash was cheery about this outcome and his feeling was shared with Pikachu. The two dashed out of the carnival, now almost empty with an entire crowd exiting, clearly the day was over. Stars were already emerging and moonlight began shining in the dusk sky. They couldn't wait to get back home and admire the necklace for May; it was a perfect way to end the day. Ash couldn't wait to call and show this to Brock tonight.

Eventually, they were a distance from the carnival now and night had almost completely taking over. "C'mon Pikachu we better get home quick!" Ash continued to run, but as they covered more distance they saw a black figure just a few feet away and the duo immediately grew alert.

It was rather strange for a random wanderer to be stuck in the middle of the road; there was no one else around with the exception of them. Ash frowned; he had seen that figure before and walked slowly to approach it.

Pikachu saw the look in his friend's eye and got serious as well. They continued walking towards the figure in the middle on the road, he had a hood on and his back was facing them. Once they got close enough, they stood still and glared.

Ash was the first to speak, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The person in the black coat turned around, his face was concealed under the hood and wore all black with the zipper for the coat going as far down as his shin. That instant Ash identified him as the man he had encountered at the park with May.

"Isn't this a surprise," the voice was male and deep, but according to Ash's last encounter with the person he originally thought was a dream, it didn't have the same sadistic tone to it. Instead, it sounded emotionless, but that's all.

Nevertheless, he kept his guard up and gave him a scornful look, he wondered if he was just as lethal as last time. He remembered that he had a Tyranitar and thought it was best to be careful, they wouldn't accept a repeat of last time's accident. "Why do I keep running in to you?"

"That's known of your business," the figure answered.

"It is when you somehow keep appearing in my life, I know what you do. You are all over the news causing trouble," Ash spat at him.

"Now is that polite? I heard great things about you and this is what I get?" the man in black gave a hint of sarcasm, yet it was more emotionless.

Suddenly, the enigmatic man reached for his pocket and took a Pokeball and Ash panicked that instant, "Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu displayed no sign of hesitation and unleashed the electric attack. The lifted his arm and stopped it with what resembled an aura sphere. Thunderbolt was cancelled out and the pair was dumbstruck with what just happened.

The figure lifted his hand which was covered by a leather glove, same for the other. Then he moved his index figure sideways, "No need to be afraid, I'm not here to battle. I'm here to deliver something to you, here."

His arm extended and he held a regular Pokeball. "What is it?" Ash was hesitant to reach for it.

"Figure it out on your own," the stranger informed him.

Ash wondered if he was giving him a Pokémon or something and reached for the ball. Pikachu made sure he was ready to protect his trainer just in case. The two had so many questions in their heads right now; he was able to use Aura? Who is he? What does he want? What's the Pokeball for?

"One thing I can tell you though, is it will be vital to you in the future and you will need it. Trust me," the person behind the hood informed him the little information he was willing to give.

The younger male in front of him was still uncertain, "What will I need it for?"

"You'll see," the mysterious figure simply responded.

The three stood there for a few seconds until the unknown nodded and the two were confused as to what he meant, but soon they turned around and saw a quick shadow stand before them. It was too fast to identify and the last thing Ash and Pikachu saw was the unidentified shadow using hypnosis. The two dropped to ground and fell asleep with Ash holding on to the Pokeball.

No one was there to see the whole thing transpire and the two friends were now in the middle of road sleeping. As for the mysterious man and the shadow, they instantly vanished the moment Ash and Pikachu had fallen asleep.

**That's it for now; the next chapter should be posted up in a week or so. Feel free to give some reviews and I'll be looking forward to hearing from you, see ya! **


	39. Time's Come

Chapter 39: Edge of Desire

A hand started shaking a bit and held on to the dirt path for a bit until it loosened its grip. Ash opened his eyes and realized he was lying on the ground; the sky was dark and beside him was Pikachu. He was a bit confused as to how they ended up fallen asleep in the middle of the road. The baffled teen held his head and tried to recall what happened. His gaze shifted around the whole area, he hoped it wasn't late. Ash remembered getting the sapphire necklace, but everything else was a blur until he spotted a Pokeball lying in the dirt.

His eyes widened and felt some flashbacks occur in his mind. The enigmatic figure dashed throughout his head and he remembered the Pokeball he had received from the stranger, whom he hadn't confirmed as a secret ally or foe. Ash grabbed the Pokeball covered with a slight hint of dust.

He wondered what was inside for a while and thought about figuring out now, but then he remembered that it was night and he couldn't have any more distractions until he got home. "We better get going, I have to wake up Pikachu," Ash spoke to himself and placed in the Pokeball in his pocket.

"Hey Pikachu, wake up c'mon," the raven-haired trainer tried to wake up his friend. The mouse slowly opened his eyes to see his friend.

Pikachu gently got on his feet and looked at his friend, curious as to what happened. "Pika?"

"I don't have time to explain pal, but this might bring it all back," Ash took out the Pokeball one last time.

Like Ash, Pikachu's eyes widened, but then got serious and analyzed the area for any danger. "Calm down Pikachu, it's over now. If we see him again, we'll get him for sure next time."

Ash's best friend let out a sigh of relief. Pikachu then agreed with Ash's idea of rushing home fast. Without wasting any more time, they decided to rush home, they didn't want to run into more creeps in the empty and dark path. Not only were the two pondering in their heads as to what time might it be right now, but what was inside that Pokeball. They both remembered the unknown person state that Ash would need it at some point.

Thanks to the running, within five minutes they were finally in Pallet Town and ran much faster to get to the location of the house. All the running had made the trip a lot shorter than when they had gone to the carnival. The Ketchum residence was finally in viewpoint and the duo rushed inside.

They almost slammed the door against the wall when they entered. To Ash's shock, it had only been 7 pm. "You got to be kidding me, all that rush for nothing, at least we avoided a ton of more trouble though," the auburn-eyed teen dropped on his knees and breathed in and out due to exhaustion. His loyal companion also mimicked his behavior.

Drew then came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the two just sitting there on the floor, "What's up with you too?"

"Mom doesn't like us to be out too late," Ash spoke between gasps.

"So you had to run here, instead of walking like a normal person?" Drew flicked his hair and gave a bit of attitude.

"Well, don't tell my mom, but we ran in to some trouble," the messy-haired teen stopped his breaths and began talking normally.

The green-haired Hoenn teen then got even more confused by Ash's words. "What kind of trouble? Did you run here to avoid it or something?"

"Nothing, the guy was hiding under some hood with a long cloak and he was talking all weird and stuff. We also happened to run here to avoid any more of that kind of trouble."

"Oh, how did you get rid of him, simply running? Isn't it the guy from the news we hear about?"

"Possibly, but he vanished after that and Pikachu and I took the opportunity of getting away as fast as possible, he also left us this," The black-haired teen reached for the Pokeball in his pocket and showed it to Drew.

Drew just stared at it for a bit, he was puzzled, "Is there a Pokémon inside it?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. He just gave it to us and I didn't want to figure out what it was until I got home because there was no time to waste."

Pikachu and Ash's lover rival gazed at the Pokeball, eager to see what was inside. This mysterious Pokeball made Drew rub his chin and recommended something, "We should check this out in the backyard."

"Yeah, but I should probably tell my mom we're home now," Drew's own love rival pointed out and the LaRousse boy agreed.

The trio walked into the kitchen so that Delia would acknowledge Ash and Pikachu's presence back in the house.

**A few minutes later…**

Drew, Ash, and Pikachu were walking outside to the backyard. The blades of grass would make noises as they walked and the stars were out for the night. Ash reached for the Pokeball and held it in the position he usually did when he was about to release a Pokémon.

"Alright Ash, let it loose," Drew spoke seriously; the curiosity had gotten the best of Drew by now as well. What would some criminal want with a couple of teens, was the Pokeball a trap and ambush? The lime-haired coordinator saw Pikachu get in a fighting stance just in case it was necessary.

"Here goes, come on out!" the Kanto native gulped a bit and threw in the ball in the air, expecting the worst.

The usual white flash appeared before them and the figure was rather large. As the flash slowly cleared up, more was revealed and the thing hidden in the flash felt more intimidating in the trio's hearts. When the flash finally fainted, they couldn't believe their eyes. It was something none of them had expected, but how did it get in to the hands of the creep they had run into.

This fierce creature stood proudly in front of them and flapped its wings majestically. The roar was extremely powerful and the fire in its eyes was intense like they had always been. When it opened its jaw it let out a powerful flamethrower in to the sky and its attention turned to an awestruck Ash, Drew, and Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu stood there dumbstruck for a few seconds, but then smiled. They thought about how they had been reunited with an old friend all of a sudden, Ash was the first to speak and yelled it out, "Charizard!"

Charizard smiled slyly and Pikachu had also cheered on the presence of the Fire/Flying-type Pokémon. The Kanto starter then formed a cheery smile as well and as Ash ran to embrace his faithful partner, Charizard let out a Flamethrower that was directly aimed at Ash.

Ash was stopped dead in his tracks and was practically toast. The teen's smile hadn't vanished, but murmured, "I guess some things will never change." Then at that moment the Pallet boy dropped to the ground, recalling the multiple times Charizard had saluted his best friend with a Flamethrower as a sign of affection.

Pikachu scratched the back of his head and laughed a bit, clearly Charizard hadn't changed at all. Drew chuckled at the sight and flicked his hair. Charizard grinned at the sight of Pikachu, but instantly saw Drew and was curious as to whom this guy was.

Charizard's trainer quickly saw the look Charizard gave Drew and quickly introduced them to each other, having gotten the smoke off himself. "Oh yeah Charizard, this is Drew. He's a friend of ours visiting from Hoenn."

Drew raised an eyebrow the moment he heard Ash call him a friend, but quickly shook it off. "It's a pleasure Charizard," the emerald-eyed teen greeted Ash's Pokémon.

The serious Fire-type nodded at Drew and acknowledged him as his trainer's ally. Charizard didn't really like newcomers until he was certain that they were his trainer's friend.

Charizard's focus turned to his trainer when the boy began speaking to him, "Hey Charizard, do you know why you're here?"

The Kanto Pokémon only shook its head sideways. Charizard couldn't even recall how he had ended up in his Pokeball and then in Pallet Town all of a sudden. Drew, Ash, and Pikachu all acknowledged what Charizard stated and then thought it was rather fishy.

Ash knew only knew one person that might know what could have happened, Liza. He would have to call her once they went back inside the house.

* * *

><p>"Misty did you see that?" May was curious as to the bright fire that had lightened up the sky.<p>

"I saw it May, it looked like it was coming from Ash's house," Misty was wondering about what that flame was all about.

"What do you think could've happened?" the female coordinator was slightly worried about what they saw, but it might have just been Ash getting some late night training done.

Misty thought it'd be best to just rush back there now, they were already inside Pallet Town and they could get to the Ketchum Residence in less than two minutes if they ran. "Let's go May, who knows what they're up to over there."

May nodded seriously at Misty and the two girls ran to the house. Everything had finally been settled for today, May rescheduled her departure from Pallet Town for next week and was cheery about it the whole way back to Pallet. Her dreams were very close, all she could think of was how this would be it. Tomorrow would be her judgment day.

Like Misty had predicted, the run wasn't very long and they could see the light posts that lightened the entrance to Ash's home. By the time they were at the front yard of the house though they saw a couple of figures at the back.

"Who's back there?" the red-head raised an eyebrow.

May tried to take a good look, but the night cloaked their identities, "Guess we'll have to find out."

The female duo walked to the back of the house and widened their eyes to see who was there. Drew, Pikachu, Ash, and Charizard were all there standing.

"No way!" the cerulean and sapphire-eyed girls exclaimed simultaneously.

When the others noticed their presence Ash was the first to speak, "Hey guys what's up?"

"Ash, what is Charizard doing here?" the gym leader questioned the surprise appearance of Ash's powerhouse.

"I don't really know, Misty," the raven-haired teen scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"We have all night to figure it out, Ash," Ash's brunette friend responded and was just as curious as Misty.

Charizard happily greeted Misty and May since he recognized both of them from their past experiences even though it had been a while. The two smiled and waved at the Fire-type, but quickly turned their attention back to why Charizard was even here in the first place. They thought it was best to discuss inside so Ash returned Charizard to its Pokeball while May nagged Drew about being outside, but the coordinator only shrugged her off.

Back inside, they were greeted by Delia and were offered some muffins. Each took one and began to eat, the topic of interest being how Charizard ended up in Kanto.

"So Ash, why didn't you tell us that you were going to have Charizard sent over?" the female water user took a bite of her blueberry muffin and looked at him.

"Actually Misty, I didn't," Ash simply replied and took a bite of his chocolate chip muffin.

"Then Charizard made a surprise drop by?" May raised her eyebrow and wondered if that was it.

Ash nodded sideways and didn't know how to explain it to them without getting them worried about how exactly, Charizard ended up in Pallet Town. Drew noticed Ash's facial expression and volunteered to explain.

"Ash was out getting a walk until he got a surprise visit from our mysterious black coat friend," the green-haired coordinator spilled it out as simple as possible.

May and Misty immediately grew alert, they knew by now that this guy was bad news and began listening intently. "Ash doesn't really know why he decided to show up, but all he did was give Charizard and that instant the man disappeared again, isn't that right Ash?"

Ash caught Drew's gaze and bobbed his head, he also smiled in a form of appreciation towards Drew because of the simplistic manner he managed to put the story in. Pikachu had also been just as nervous as Ash as he took bits of chocolate chip and was relieved that Drew could narrow it down so easily.

"Just like that?" Misty was serious when she inquired the boys.

"Just like that," Drew answered back plainly.

"Well, we're just glad you didn't get hurt Ash," May expressed her relief over her lover making it back home safely.

Misty still seemed puzzled though, "How did that man get his hands on your Charizard in the first place though Ash?"

"That's what I want to find out Misty. I suppose the best person to call and figure this all out is Liza," Misty and Ash nodded, Liza was their best lead at the moment. Drew and May were also aware about who Liza was since they had met her in Johto and due to their connection with Ash; they found out that Liza was the one in charge of Charicific Valley, where Ash's Charizard trained.

"Did he at least say why he brought Charizard?" the coordinator from Petalburg spoke.

"He wasn't very clear with it, but he said that I was going to need Charizard at some point. I don't even know why I would need Charizard right now though, I'm not traveling or anything, but it is nice to see him again."

"I recommend you call her now Ash, the sooner we figure this out the better. Then let us know what Liza tells you," the Cerulean City Gym Leader suggested to her best friend.

Ash agreed and left with Pikachu to make the urgent call. He got to the phone and called Liza; he knew the number by heart so he had no trouble dialing it and waited until someone would answer.

The wait was very long and Liza instantly answered, before Ash could even greet her, Liza began speaking. "Ash thank god, I was just about to call you, something terrible has happened!"

"Hey Liza, what happened, why are you so panicky?" the auburn-eyed trainer asked her.

"Charicific Valley was under attack this afternoon by someone, I don't know who. I was attending a visitor until I heard large explosions down the valley, but the time I got there I saw multiple Charizard beaten and battered. At first I thought it might have been Team Rocket, but Charla informed me that it was a man in a black coat. They couldn't identify it, but they fought as best as they could, but he was too strong. The most horrible thing though was that your Charizard was nowhere in sight Ash, Charla said that the man had taken Charizard with him. I'm so sorry Ash, I really am, I was reckless," Liza was extremely saddened and felt as though she had disappointment the person that had entrusted her with his Charizard.

Ash was serious, it must've been tragic to see all those hardworking Charizard put down by some powerful and mystifying force. "Liza, calm down. The Charizard down at the valley are safe and my Charizard is with me right now."

Liza dropped her drop when she identified Charizard's Pokeball when Ash took it out and the girl yelled "What? Ash, who, what, when, where, why, and how?"

"Just relax and I'll explain," for about fifteen minutes the two were just talking over the phone. Ash explained to her about the encounter with the man in black, the trouble he's been causing in Kanto, and why he had Charizard with him.

Liza frowned at the description of such a dark figure, it certainly raised suspicion as to who this guy was and what he wanted. It sounded strange, who goes around making a delivery and leaving a vague message?"

The female in let out a sigh, at least everything actually turned out better than expected. Liza told Ash that she had left the Charizard in the care of a Nurse Joy she had hired for Charicific Valley. She was relieved to hear that all of them would be fine and it made her even more relieved to hear that Ash's Charizard was in his owns trainer's hands now, but the man responsible for the catastrophe in Charicific Valley had be brought to justice.

"Well Ash, I guess this is goodbye for now. Let me know if anything comes up and I think its best if Charizard stays with you until this is all figured out," Liza recommended and began to bid Ash farewell.

"I think so too Liza, it was nice talking to you again. We'll be speaking soon," Ash smiled at his friend and the two waved goodbye.

Once Liza hanged up, Ash leaned back on the chair and sighed. Pikachu sensed the frustration inside his master and friend; they both wondered how they suddenly got involved in such troubling affairs. They just sat there for a while and thought for a while.

"We should go tell the others what Liza said," Ash looked at his friend.

"Pi," Pikachu agreed with Ash and went to the living room where the others were.

Misty was the first to speak to him when he entered, "Any news?"

"Not much of a lead, but we do know how it happened," the black-haired Pallet native sat down.

"How did it happen?" Drew enquired Ash about how the Charizard kidnapping occurred.

"Liza was with a visitor when it happened so she didn't realize anything until she heard an explosion heard. She rushed as fast as possible down to the valley, but by the time she got there all she found were battered Charizard and my own was missing. Charla told Liza that Charizard had been taken by the man in the black cloak and then explained to her my side of the story. She was a bit relieved that things turned out better than expected, the Charizard over there were going to be fine and were being taken care of by Nurse Joy. The only thing that worried us was that the guy is still out there, so she suggested that I keep Charizard until it was safe."

The trio was horrified by what Ash had told them, images of abused and beaten Charizard lying on the ground at the mercy of such a fiendish foe flashed in their heads. If they had another encounter with the man, things had to settle once and for all. This man was responsible for much of the despair over the one week, ranging from random encounter including with Ash and Drew, to the assault on the Charizard.

For the next several minutes the group just stayed there thinking until May and Misty looked at each other. The red-haired teen nodded at May and the brunette smiled then nodded back.

"Ash, I know now might not be a good time, but I have something to say that might cheer up the atmosphere," May grinned at him sweetly.

Ash turned his attention to May as well as Pikachu and the two were waiting for whatever she had to say. Misty smiled and Drew smirked slyly, the two already knew what May was going to say already; they just wanted to see Ash's reaction.

The brunette let out a deep breath and spoke, "I'm staying for another week with my parent's permission."

When Ash heard the words "staying for another week" he felt a spring of happiness and the beating of heart get faster. "That's great news May! Now both you and Misty we'll stay here longer!"

"Yep, that means we get to have more fun," the brown-haired female had a joyous grin and a slight tint of red on her face, but not noticeable enough for Ash.

When Drew heard May's last comment, he chuckled while Misty glared at the LaRousse boy, expecting him to be more mature than that. Drew shrugged his shoulders at her, but then thought that the duo would indeed have a lot fun, but not as friends, instead as lovers. He made a slight grin at the happy pair.

When Ash saw Drew's gaze he wondered what would be of his new friend, "So Drew, does that mean you'll stay another week here too?"

"Not exactly, I think I'll just stay for another three days here and get some training done with you guys. You know the rest Ash," Drew flicked his hair and put his hands behind his back.

"It's still great that your trip is extended too Drew. I would like one more battle with you before you leave," Ash smiled at his love rival and the two nodded, a final battle would be splendid for both of them.

"That's only if you get healed Drew," May got her motherly attitude activated at that moment and ruined the moment for Ash a bit since her attention turned to Drew.

"Who says I won't May?" the emerald-eyed looked at his rival.

"I'm just looking after you Drew sheesh," the brunette sassed at him, but then smiled and put her hand on his chest as a friendly and motherly gesture.

Ash felt jealousy swelling up inside him, but the stare he got from Misty told him to ignore it and remember what they had discussed earlier.

Ash along with Pikachu then got up and decided to make one final call before calling it a night, they needed to call Brock. The pair left the trio behind and went for the phone yet again.

Brock's number was dialed and the two best friends just waited for their good friend to answer. It took a while, but Brock eventually answered.

"Ash, good to see you," the Pokémon Doctor in training saluted his friend joyfully.

"Same to you Brock," the raven-haired teen grinned at his older brother figure while Pikachu also greeted the old friend of theirs.

"Got any news for me Ash?" the Pewter City native questioned anything new in Ash's life.

The younger male cleared his throat and spoke, "Actually."

What Ash was about to say though was interrupted by the trio who appeared right behind him, especially May. "Brock, it's great to see you again! Ash, why didn't you tell us you were calling Brock?"

The boy really didn't have an explanation since this was supposed to be a private conversation and the only thing he could say was that it had slipped his mind. May only rolled her eyes and pretty soon Drew and Misty greeted the oldest of the four too.

"Hi everyone, how have you all been doing?" the spiky-haired male smiled at their presence.

The trio reported to him about their well-being and May was the first one to question what was up with Brock's own life, "How's becoming a doctor working out Brock?"

"It's been going great May, thanks for asking. I feel like I'm getting closer every day," the former gym leader told May about how he was doing so far.

Misty then formed a devilish smile and teased Brock, "Meet any pretty girls Brock?"

"More than you can count!" Brock clasped his hands and got heart-shaped eyes, making his friends laugh in the process.

The four of them laughed for a minute until Brock began speaking again, "So May, I hear you're going back to Hoenn tomorrow?"

May nodded sideways, "Nope, I rescheduled my departure for next week, isn't that great!"

"Well that's great, so now you get to spend more time in Pallet Town," Brock smiled at the cheerful brunette.

Ash then added something, "Drew is also staying for the next three days."

Brock would raise his eyebrow, but since Ash said it as if it were good news he smiled, "That's nice to hear." The former Pewter City Gym Leader could only assume that things were patching up between the two according to what Ash had told him last time.

Drew just flicked his hair and made a half-smile.

"Well Brock, it was nice talking to you. I'm sure Ash wants to speak to you privately," Misty thought it was time the three left them alone since Misty was fully aware of Brock being Ash's confidante.

May, Drew, and Misty then began waving goodbye to Brock, May being a little unwilling to say goodbye to Brock since he was such a good friend and didn't live as close to him as Misty or Ash.

Ash was relieved that they were now alone, "As I was saying Brock, look at this."

The trainer reached for his pocket and pulled out the sapphire necklace from early. Brock was amazed with it and commented, "Ash, you must really care a lot for May. I thought I'd never see the day Ash Ketchum would buy jewelry."

At that moment the three laughed, including Pikachu. "It certainly sweet of you to that Ash and I bet you must feel great, knowing that May is staying another week in Kanto."

"You bet," the younger of the two males responded with a smile.

"Tell me though, are you still in any sort of problem with Drew or was it all finally settled for good?" Brock got a little bit serious that instant.

Ash continued smiling and then answered Brock's question, "We're doing fine Brock. I think we can consider each other friends even though he is the serious one between both of us. Everything is practically at ease and there is no big fight over who's the better man."

"That's wonderful to hear Ash, looks like your problems are finally settling," Brock grinned and was relieved with the news between Ash and Drew.

However, Ash couldn't fully agree with Brock about his problems going away. There was still one issue that wouldn't go away and it was about the enigmatic figure. Ash proceeded to discussing what had happened today and told him about Liza, Charizard, etc.

Brock had a grim face the whole time Ash explained the situation and when he was done he only had a few things to say, "Ash, this sounds extremely serious. I hear about this guy all the time and I should warn you to be careful and keep your distance if you ever come in to contact with him again."

"Don't worry Brock, I will. I guess I should leave you to work now, it was great talking to you and I'll keep you updated," Ash grinned at Brock and started saying his goodbye.

"Feeling is mutual Ash; I hope I hear from you soon. I'll catch ya later," Brock stated farewell and waved, the two then ultimately disappeared from their respective screens.

Ash was a bit sad after that, but shrugged it off. He'd call him again soon, probably tomorrow. Another question rang in Ash's head though, with May staying another week should he just get this over with and come out with his declaration tomorrow in order to take advantage of the week.

For some bit, he just kept thinking and discussing with Pikachu, his other confidante about it and the best answer seemed to be tomorrow cause like the saying goes, "The early Pidgey gets the Caterpie." Ash and Pikachu smiled it was settled then, tomorrow!

For the rest of the night everyone went to bed and let sleep drift them away. The four teens and Pikachu all fell asleep with the same thought; tomorrow was probably one of the most anticipated days of their lives because of what was going to go down.

* * *

><p>Sadly, not all their dreams were as pleasant as one would expect. Ash was the unlucky one for the night.<p>

Ash found himself inside a ring of fire, he was battered and bleeding. He was shaky and was standing there like a zombie. His clothes were torn and his eyes were bloodshot, right by him was a brunette that lay motionless on the ground. Her face could not be seen, her bandana was torn, and her blouse and shorts were practically shredded. One of her Pokeballs was clasped in her hands, her skin was slightly bruised, and cuts were all over her.

The raven-haired trainer stared emotionlessly at her; the only part that really wasn't visible was her face which was covered by bits of her brown hair.

After that, Ash turned to two figures right in front of him. He quickly saw that it was Drew and the mysterious man, the sight was horrific. The man was holding Drew by the collar and the coordinator tried to free himself in a futile attempt. Drew was held in the air like a doll and there was blood on him, his own clothes were ripped or burned.

Ash just gave the man a plain stare until the enigmatic man laughed manically and Drew was thrown in to fire. Strangely enough, there were no sounds of agony or pain. Drew just vanished in to the inferno surrounding them. The strange man then pulled out a sapphire necklace and had it in his hands.

"That's mine, give it back," the auburn-eyed teen finally spoke and broke the silence in the nightmare.

The stranger made a smug laugh and crushed the sapphire pendant in his hand. Once he opened his palm all that was were tiny blue shards that were hardly visible.

Fire appeared in Ash's face as the enigmatic figure showed no remorse for his actions. He grinded his teeth and only stood there, glaring at him.

"Time's up," the man spoke in a sinister voice and in flash was in front of Ash.

The young teen was astonished by the ExtremeSpeed the man just demonstrated. Ash's eyes were wide in fear as the man in black had his arms crossed and began laughing emotionlessly. Without warning though, a black demonic figure appeared behind the man; it had curved horns with yellow devilish eyes and was entirely black.

It was something Ash had never ever seen in his life, the phantom then clutched on to Ash and lifted him. The Pallet boy began groaning as he struggled to get free, the phantom started squeezing him and he felt his bones snap inside little by little.

Ash took one last glimpse at the man in the black coat and with his last breath asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man only stood there for a minute, but then spoke in his demonic way. "What do I want? Nothing, I just want to see all life burn, but as to who I am, why don't you take a look for yourself."

This psychotic figure then pulled down his hood and revealed his identity. Ash felt his entire body drop and saw who was under the black hood, it was himself. This evil Ash was smiling sinisterly and had a dark aura encircling him. He looked like the same Ash that had been under possession long ago when he was challenging the Battle Frontier.

"There you have it, I am YOU!" the dark Ash screamed and dark energy surrounded the normal Ash, then it felt as though it was going inside him. His entire body was then set in a black fire and the phantom dropped him on the grass.

That instant Ash sat up from his bed and was gasping for air, his whole face was sweating and his clothes were also wet. His eyes were wide, the shock that overtook Ash from the nightmare made him feel like he was suffocating. He ran to the kitchen in a rush and got a glass of water to drink. Ash drank as much water as he could and the suffocation finally ended. The young trainer took deep breaths and drank more water; he raised his head and looked out the kitchen window.

He was still in a state of shock, but still had the will to speak. The sun wasn't there replaced by dark clouds and instead of raining sunshine, it was literally raining. The boy looked at the gloomy sky and only said one thing, "Today's the day."

**That was Chapter 39, probably one of the most mysterious and creepiest chapters I've put up, but look at the bright side, today is the day! What surprises are in store for Ash and the others? You'll have to find out in Chapter 40 which should be up in a week. See ya!**


	40. Stabbed With a Knife

Chapter 40: Broken

Ash looked outside from the kitchen window. He saw gray clouds hovering over the land and preventing any sunlight from penetrating. Not only was it gray, but it was also wet. It was drizzling outside and the windows were covered in raindrops, Ash was surprised to see that the continuous sunshine this whole week had vanished in a day and was replaced by gloomy clouds and rather heavy rain.

"Great, it's raining. I probably won't get some training done now," Ash sighed knowing that his mother nor Professor Oak would let his friends and him go out for some practice, after all their health was more important.

The raven-haired trainer looked around the kitchen; he stopped sweating and thought it he should make himself breakfast now that he was up. Ash quietly got a bowl, some milk, and some cereal for himself. When he checked the time it was only 6:45 am, so he didn't want to make noise to wake everybody else up.

He hadn't woken up with much of an appetite because of the reason he had awakened so early and he didn't really know how to make himself a large breakfast like his mother could prepare. Once he had prepared his cereal Ash simply sat there and began eating with his spoon.

As he crunched the cereal in his mouth he thought about his nightmare, why was he having so many disturbing dreams these past several months. "What could they mean?" the confused teen whispered.

It was something difficult to shake off because they all revolved around the suffering of his friends and the recurring appearance of the mysterious man. He could only think of two reasons, though one sounded rather superstitious.

Ash was so alarmed by everything that had happened it might have caused him to gain a sense of fear as well as paranoia towards agony, rage, confusion started by the mysterious figure that has been stalking and taunting his friends and him.

His other explanation was the superstitious one; he had seen something like this in movies. The protagonist would have repetitive dreams that would foreshadow something, sort of like a premonition or prophecy. Ash didn't really have that kind of mentality, but it was a thought, a scary one too.

The Pallet native then took a look outside and stared at the rain, the weather clearly wasn't helping his mood either. He sighed, and then thought that there was one thing to look forward to at least, today he was going to do it. Today Ash would finally ask May what he had always been desperate to ask, if she wanted to be more than just a friend. A half-smile appeared on his face, the thought May cheered him up a bit and for the next hour or so he just sat there thinking to himself.

* * *

><p>Outside in the rain though, someone was staring at the Ketchum Residence from afar. It was none other than the man in the black cloak, except he was with Lucario this time.<p>

"This weather is unexpected," Lucario remarked telepathically.

"Why are you surprised? It's not the first time we experience it, in addition we know the reasons behind it," the figure in the black cloak responded.

"Why exactly though?" the Sinnoh native Pokémon inquired.

"Interest in theatrics I assume, you know how things work with them. They have a knack for showmanship."

The Aura Pokémon was the first to speak, "Master, today is the day isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Today things finally start to unfold for themselves," the figure spoke softly.

"Aren't you regretting all the confusion you have caused these kids through your own intervention in their personal affairs? Aren't you wondering if this might just alternate things and backfire like they have already done in the past?" the Sinnoh Pokémon sounded rather intense when he started questioning his trainer.

"Lucario, relax please. You know as well as I do that if I hadn't intervened things might have turned out much worse. If I hadn't interfered in their personal problems, they might have much fallen in to the trap of them."

Lucario looked down at the ground, he thought about it for a while. His master did make some sense, but there were still some things to question, "The police are searching for you though, they probably are searching across Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Johto as well because of your suspicious activity."

The man hidden under the black hood was silent for a second, but then responded, "I know some of the things I might have done in the past were a bit antiheroic, but it was for a good cause and I don't know how else the job could get done. Once I learned that he was personally doing this mission I knew I had to do whatever it took to stop him and his gang of criminals."

"His thugs are most likely already planning an attack on the Power Plant by Cerulean City, while we are supervising some children," the jackal-like creature retorted.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but you'll understand why we are doing this when it happens. Besides, there is someone pretty reliable and strong already at the Power Plant who I think can fend them off."

Lucario knew he his trainer was referring to and only said one thing, "He's just another child."

"He fended their forces off pretty well last time," the enigmatic man answered.

The Aura Pokémon took a look at his master then closed his eyes for a minute. "So are the boy and girl really planning to get together today?"

"That's what I have been informed of, let's hope things turn out for the best," the stranger remarked.

His loyal Fighting/Steel-type Pokémon nodded and the two turned and walked away from Pallet Town. They soon vanished into the trees hidden by the drops of heavy rain in the background.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a brunette was slowly waking up from her sleep and began yawning. She stretched her arms and legs out as far as possible then opened her sapphire eyes. She stared at the ceilings for a few seconds so that she could recollect her thoughts.<p>

May turned to the clock and read 7:55 am; she then remembered what day it was today. Her eyes widened and a gigantic smile formed on her face. With haste she slipped out of bed and was out of her feet. She turned to the window in hopes that the sun was shining brighter than ever to accompany her on this glorious day.

For a minute her grin vanished, she saw a gloomy sky with gray clouds covering the sun and rain was pouring over Pallet Town. "Great, just when I want it to be sunny it turns out be rainy," May frowned and spoke in an upset manner for a minute.

Suddenly, she became a little optimistic when she thought about a kiss in the rain. "Then again, I might just get a kiss in all that rain just like in the movies, how romantic!"

Her attention turned to a sleeping Misty and thought the red-head should wake up now too. She approached her bed and began shaking her as she began talking to the sleeping gym leader as well so that she may wake up.

"Misty wake up, today's the day!" the coordinator shook Misty's body and exclaimed.

Misty opened her eyes to see May in front of her, shaking her. "Hey May, what's the big idea waking me up like that!"

May only giggled, "Today's the day Misty."

The red-haired water trainer glared at her slightly, "Is that why you woke me up? Just to tell me today you get your boyfriend?"

The sapphire-eyed girl blushed at her comment a little then said, "You're not much of an early person huh? Besides, it's 8 am."

"Neither are you," the red-head answered back and got out bed.

"Guess we should go eat breakfast huh?" The girl from Petalburg City recommended to her older friend.

"Sure," Misty simply replied and the two went downstairs.

Misty was still kind of cranky over being woken up like that while May was too busy thinking about how today was going to be the best day ever, she started picturing many special moments with Ash, such as eating together, laughing together, and kissing together. The brunette realized that she was acting rather silly this morning and giggled to herself about her imagination.

Once they got to the kitchen they found Ash sitting there by himself.

"Ash, what are you doing here all alone?" Misty was the first to ask him why he was in the kitchen.

"I woke up early, that's all," Ash stared at Misty and answered.

"Morning Ash," May greeted her friend cheerfully.

"Morning May, sleep well?" the raven-haired greeted her as well and the moment he stared at her, he felt his heart beat slightly faster. Her presence seemed to make him very anxious because of what today was for both of them.

The feeling was mutual for May; her heart was beating at an abnormal pace and only replied, "Yep, swell."

"I would prepare breakfast, but I don't know much about making breakfast," the messy-haired teen laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay Ash, I'm not really that hungry this morning, I bowl of cereal would be fine," the coordinator from Petalburg smiled sheepishly.

"Same for me please," the water gym leader also added.

Ash stood up from his chair and prepared some cereal. At that moment he thought about Drew too, "Hey May, do you think Drew will mind if I just give him cereal?"

May shook her head sideways, "No of course not, besides you know he doesn't eat much."

The boy then got three bowls of cereals for each of his friends, then poured cereal as well as milk for each of them along with a spoon. Then he gently placed each one on the table.

"I should probably prepare Pikachu's food for when he wakes up," the auburn-eyed teen mentioned and served a bowl of Pokémon food on the floor.

"You know Ash, it's a little funny how you're the wonder serving breakfast today instead of your mother," the red-haired tomboy smiled and chuckled at her comment.

May chuckled along with her and the young man grinned at them. "She's still sleeping and I'm the host so I guess I have no other option."

The female pair laughed at his words, it was always rather funny to see Ash act with such politeness since he was always known to be rather rude with girls and practically anyone in terms of food.

"So Ash, why'd you wake up so early and how come Pikachu didn't wake up with you?" Misty questioned her best friend.

"Yeah usually you wake up later on in the morning and Pikachu occasionally wakes up with you," the girl with the sapphire eyes also added.

"I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to just make myself some cereal. I also made sure to wake up Pikachu, that's why," the Kanto boy simply stated and left out the actual reason for waking up.

May and Misty acknowledged what Ash said and continued eating their cereal. For the next ten minutes they were all just there thinking to themselves about the same thing, Ash and May becoming a couple. Misty only hoped that things would turn out fine and none of them chickened out from the idea. Ash and May were thinking about how to start off, they wanted to make sure that they didn't sound too corny.

Then at that moment Drew entered the kitchen with Pikachu right behind him. Drew was the first one to speak, "I'm surprised to see all of you up so early in the morning."

"Very funny Drew," May glared at Drew for a second them smiled at him, if Drew knew her well enough he would know that she woke up early just because of the big event.

"I served you breakfast," Ash told the green-haired coordinator and pointed at the bowl of cereal.

"Thanks," Drew thanked the trainer.

Pikachu also greeted everyone and approached his bowl of food. Before eating he just took a glimpse at Ash and continued eating, his trainer smiled because he knew what his pal meant by that. Pikachu was just as eager as Misty and Drew about this.

Drew looked at May and flicked his hair then gave a sly smile, May just hid her face in order to avoid being seen blushing. Ash noticed this and mistook the message for flirting; he frowned a bit, but then shrugged it off.

Ash thought he should get this over with before his own paranoia and jealousy get the best of him again. He also remembered the sapphire necklace he got, he would give it to May once he was ready to speak to her.

Once Pikachu finished eating he got on his trainer's lap and the mouse winked at him. Ash laughed quietly to avoid any attention from his friends; he wanted to keep this unknown from them.

"I know buddy, don't worry I won't chicken out, but I'm going to need to you go away during that moment. I want it to be just me and her ok?" the black-haired teen told his best friend.

Pikachu sulked for a minute, but then smirked at his master. He knew that this really meant a lot to Ash and he has earned it, so he agreed, "Pika."

"Thanks pal, I owe you," the boy smiled at his partner.

It was almost nine and it was at this time that Delia entered the kitchen, finally waking up. She was shocked to see every one of the kids there before her.

They greeted her and she started giggling embarrassingly, "Good morning kids, how embarrassing that I woke up after all of you, why don't I make it up with some breakfast."

"I already served them breakfast mom, they said cereal was just fine for them," her son mentioned to her.

"Oh how nice of you to do that Ash," the mother smiled at how her son voluntarily prepared breakfast for the group.

"He only learns from the best Delia," Misty smiled at Mrs. Ketchum then gazed at Ash, she was deliberately teasing him.

Delia laughed and then spoke again, "Well are you kids sure that you don't want anything else?"

"Nope, we're fine thank you," May then spoke and thanked the mother for asking if they wanted anything else.

Mrs. Ketchum nodded at May then suggested that she would wash the bowls. She took a look outside then spoke to the children, "You know I received a call from Professor Oak telling me not to send you kids out in the rain just for some training and I agreed with him."

"I knew it, but wait when did Professor Oak call? I never heard the phone," Ash was a bit bummed out by the news, but wasn't surprised to hear it, the other teens and Pikachu took a look outside. They all thought it was best to stay indoors for today, May thought it wouldn't hurt a little to be out there for a few minutes just to get that anticipated kiss in the rain.

"He called to my PokeNav number; he thought if he called to the home phone he might wake someone up. He also heard that the rain was expected to worsen in the afternoon so I'm sorry kids, he did say to take care though."

All of them acknowledged her words; Drew wasn't really expecting to go training today because of motherly May. Misty was bummed about missing out on training, but agreed that the rain was going to be a problem for them.

Drew then opened his mouth, "I guess we should still shower and get ourselves dressed though, I don't exactly like to be stuck with pajamas all day." Everyone agreed with them and they began to mobilize for the day.

"I get to shower first!" May called for the shower before anyone else and everyone unwillingly let her go first, but it was typical May so there wasn't much they could do about it.

Drew then called the shower, next was Misty, and Ash purposely called last. Drew went to fetch his clothes and get prepared to shower, leaving Pikachu and the Kanto duo alone.

"It stinks that we won't get to train huh?" Ash leaned against the wall with Pikachu, who was also disappointed.

"Look at the bright side Ash; you have a girlfriend to look forward too," the red-head teased him then elbowed him.

Ash blushed while Pikachu laughed, there was hat to cover the red on his face this time, but he did speak, "Would to stop Misty, you've been teasing me all morning."

Misty giggled, "Sorry Ash, I guess this is getting to me too. Hey, by the way remember what I told you understand, its only you and just you, May doesn't want anyone else and I'm 100% certain about, take my word for it. Don't get jealous if she gets a little playful with Drew."

The auburn-eyed teen got a bit serious, but nodded at what Misty told him. When he turned to Pikachu, the small yellow mouse also bobbed his head in encouragement. With what Misty had been told by May on their way to the port yesterday, she knew for sure that the brunette only wanted Ash.

May eventually came out of the shower and it was now Drew's turn. Ash and Misty also prepared for their turns and the morning passed just like that.

* * *

><p>"Professor, are you sure you didn't want them to come over whatsoever?" Tracey spoke to the old man as the Oak looked out the window.<p>

"I'm sure Tracey, this is not the best weather condition to be training in, and I wouldn't want them to catch a cold or even get pneumonia out there. The moment I stepped outside in the rain just to check on the Pokémon none of them seemed to be in the mood for training. They were all hiding under shelter, even the water Pokémon."

Tracey only continued to listen intently as Professor Oak kept speaking, "After years of research I've learned very well that Pokémon have a sort of sixth sense that relates to weather. I've seen Pokémon act this way when eruptions, earthquakes, or even thunderstorms are going to occur, just look at the mountains."

The boy from the Orange Archipelago turned to where Professor Oak was pointing at, it was towards the mountains and pitch black group of clouds was hovering over it. You could see lighting strike down to the ground from this distance, "I guess it was for the best that they didn't show up today after all."

"Something puzzles me though; there were no warnings of thunderstorms from the news yesterday and apparently the rain is region wide. It can almost be considered that a Pokémon caused the bizarre change in weather and it's made me think a bit."

The elder's assistance then replied, "Professor you're not thinking that the mystery Pokémon we saw almost a week ago has something to do with it?"

"I know it's become an obsession, but we don't even know if it's a Legendary Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon have extraordinary powers and I considered that Pokémon such as, Groundon and Kyogre have the ability to provoke sunny and rainy days out of nowhere, what if that Pokémon can do something like that."

"I don't know Professor, it seems rather strange to me, there's not enough proof to assume that, guess we'll just wait and see what happens," Tracey replied, he was getting a little worried about the Professor, he has worked none stop in trying to identify what this thing is, Tracey didn't think someone should stress so much about it. Things only worsened when Drew appeared and they had learned that they were attacked by a mysterious creature in Viridian Forest. He hadn't even received a call from the other regional professors about any leads so they had been stumped.

"I wonder how Gary is doing, he should be at the Power Plant by now," Professor Oak looked down and thought about his grandson.

"I'm sure he's fine Professor, come on let's go eat lunch already," the young assistant recommended and Professor Oak nodded, the two went to the kitchen for some lunch.

* * *

><p>Back at the Pallet Residence everyone had gotten together for lunch, they were served some homemade pizza, courtesy of Delia Ketchum.<p>

"This is delicious," Drew took a bite of his pizza.

"I'll say, mom you sure have talent for cooking," Ash ate his pizza faster than a wood chipper could chip wood.

"Thank you everyone," Mrs. Ketchum leaned against the kitchen sink smiling, she was always happy to satisfy a couple of teenagers.

Everyone had showered and they were having a pretty smooth day, despite the depressing weather. Ash and May had determined when they would declare themselves, coincidentally, it was after lunch.

They had both discussed this respectively with Drew and Misty, whom agreed so all systems were a go. Pikachu had also been notified and was anxious about it, when all five stared at the clock it seemed to make their hearts beat faster. The minutes were going by and moment was closer than ever.

May and Ash were a little nervous about it, while Misty, Drew, and Pikachu were all just eager to see the outcome. This partly the reason for why they were eating at such a quick pace, to cover up the anxiety and also partly due to their decision to be served a poor breakfast.

There was one problem for Ash though, for the whole morning he would catch Drew and May talking personally. At some instants he would see her blush when Drew spoke to her, they would be laughing together, and even holding hands. At one moment, he saw them both hiding in the bathroom whispering, and Ash was very close to snapping at this point.

The only thing that was pushing him forward was Misty's words; he knew that everything would be revealed once he did this though and even though he feared rejection as well as replacement all because of Drew he knew he couldn't judge until he did this. He didn't tell this to Misty though and he stayed quiet about it the whole time, May and Drew didn't even notice that he had seen them all these moments.

"Well that was great, thank you everybody," Misty was the first to get up from the table; she gave Ash a gaze as to say come with me.

"I think that's enough for me, thank you everyone," Ash got up and went behind Misty; Pikachu had also gone right behind Ash.

May and Drew looked at each other once they left, they both nodded and also thanked Delia for the lunch. Hardly, any slices were left once the table was empty. Delia sighed, but quickly formed a smile and then began cleaning.

**Ash's POV**

"Ash, remember she's yours, no one else's. I know for sure that everything will turn out fine; May is going to say yes because she feels just as strongly about this as you do about her. You don't have to worry anymore, in less than three minutes you guys are going to be a couple in less than three minutes." Misty spoke to Ash and assured him about everything, it was rather intense for them, it was like some military drill in Ash's head, but he acknowledged every bit of Misty's words.

Pikachu, nodded to himself as Misty spoke, his ideas were just the same as hers and he'd have a small personal chat with his friend after this as well.

"Right Misty, I'm ready," Ash moved his head up and down.

"Take deep breaths if you're nervous, you've battled in front of thousands of people in Pokémon League battles, you've beaten the Orange League and Battle Frontier so if you can do that then I know you can get her Ash trust me, now go," the Misty tapped him on his shoulder and sent him away.

Ash took deep breaths and grinned at his close friend, "Thank you Misty." The red-head returned his smile and Ash left the room and was prepared to go search for May, before he was stopped by Pikachu.

"Pi Pika Pikachu!" the electric mouse smiled and assured his best friend.

"Thanks pal, it really means a lot, I don't know what I'd do without friends like you," the raven-haired male petted his small friend.

"Pi Pikapi?" the Kanto Pokémon greeted

"Yeah, I have it right here and I'll give it to her as soon as the deal is sealed," Ash took out his sapphire necklace from his pocket.

Pikachu winked at his friend then said one final thing, "Pikachu pi."

Ash winked back at his partner, "Thanks buddy, I come to you with the news as soon as possible."

His first Pokémon bobbed his head then went off by himself to the kitchen with Ash's mother, Ash would go look for him there when he had the chance after he had spoken with May.

The boy then began searching for May.

**May's POV**

"Drew, I am nervous what if he says no?" May clasped her hands together and put on a worried look as the two sat on the couch. She was holding her half of the Terracotta ribbon in her hands, she had come to consider it as a good luck charm and now she was going to need it more than ever.

"Don't be silly May; I think it's pretty blatant that Ash returns your feelings. All that fighting him and I had the past week wasn't for nothing, it was over you May, but he deserves you more than I do. He can give you so much more and I am wishing you both the greatest happiness out there. He loves you, I know it, now go for it May, he's waiting," Drew spoke in a way he had never spoken both before, it was touching and almost made May cry her heart out.

May looked at the emerald-eyed teen for a minute and grabbed his hand. "Thank you so much Drew, thank you for everything."

She leaned over and gave the LaRousse boy a kiss on the cheek. Drew blushed like a tomato berry after that, but it didn't stop there May looked at him again for a minute and it felt as though something much more was about to happen. They were only centimeters away and they could feel each other breathing. The pair was in that position for a while and unfortunately there was a witness.

From the stairs Ash was watching the whole thing; he was clutching his hands tightly to form a fist, he was grinding his teeth and for the whole time he only repeated one thing in his mind. 'Come on then, kiss him already, you love him. You want to be with him, everyone was completely wrong, how could I have been so stupid, how could I be so blind.'

When he saw them move in an inch closer he left the scene and ran back up the stairs to Misty.

At that sudden moment, the two coordinators stopped the kiss. Their eyes were wide and May was the first to break the silence, "Drew I'm so sorry, I don't know what got over me, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"May, no it's my fault I got caught up in the moment. Whatever we feel deep down can't happen, Ash is who you need to be with right now and he is longing for you more than anyone, go to him now."

May let go of his hand and smiled at him, "Thank you. Where can I find you to tell you the news?" Drew was right, Ash was the only one she truly wanted to be with, the chance for May and Drew has passed, now it was Ash and May.

"I'll be outside," the male coordinator answered.

"But it's raining," the brunette simply stated, it surprised Drew that she didn't sound like his mother this time.

"It's only light rain, besides no one has to know. I'm just taking out my Pokémon for some fresh air, I don't think no one likes to be in a Pokeball for too long," the green-eyed coordinator winked at the brunette.

May smiled at Drew and then went off in search of Ash.

When she left, Drew only sat there thinking. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to love her, but he knew he couldn't. His moment has vanished and there was someone better waiting for her, he wasn't going to stand in the way of their love any longer. Ash and he had been fighting over for too long, but it was clear that Ash was the winner the moment he told Drew to stay in Kanto that day he was going to leave for Hoenn. He had secretly given up from there. Drew got up from the couch and left the house very quietly and decided to go a tree at the top of the nearest hill to relax and hide under the rain.

**Ash's POV**

"She loves him," Ash dashed into his room where Misty was.

Misty was surprised to see him barge in with a red-colored face. "Ash what happened? Who loves who?"

"May loves Drew, you were wrong Misty, you were so wrong," the raven-haired teen glared and spoke in a very serious tone.

"How do you know that Ash, tell me, do you have proof?" the red-head put her hands on her hips and started to get annoyed with his attitude.

"I saw them about to kiss!" the black-haired boy snapped. "She was holding his hand, he was staring at her, she kissed his cheek and then they were about to kiss."

Ash's Cerulean City friend couldn't believe what she was hearing, but May told her she loved Ash, what happened. She stood frozen, she couldn't believe it. No there was some mistake, May wouldn't do that, and Drew wouldn't even let her after what he told her yesterday. There was a mix up, could Ash even see probably at that moment?

"Misty please, help me, I can't take it anymore. I want this nightmare to end please," the boy pleaded sorrowfully to his close friend.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her forward. Misty just stood there and watched to see what he was about to do.

In his thoughts, Ash was having a mental struggle with himself. His head filled with sadness and anger, he didn't know what he was doing right now, but he thought once he did it, it would alleviate the pain. Some part inside him though, told him that it was wrong what he was about to do. It was like running away from his problems, Ash might've just misinterpreted the interaction between Drew and May as just something friendly.

What was wrong with holding hands and kissing a friend on the cheek, but what about when they started to lean forward, what if they weren't about to kiss, what if he was wrong the whole time? This was wrong he knew it in his mind and heart, but his emotions got the best of him. He had lost control of his body.

Misty surrendered to Ash's form of seduction as he stared at her with interest and she felt his warm breath, what she wanted when they first met was about to happen. Misty slowly felt herself get consumed by her younger self, the younger Misty that had loved Ash up until she met May personally.

The two were close now, their lips were closing in. They were both surrendering to their emotions inside and let themselves get possessed by a negative form of these feelings. It was at that sudden moment that they kissed and their lips touched, they were very passionate about him.

Ash held Misty's waist and Misty grabbed onto Ash's neck as they pressed themselves together. However, their kiss was cut short by a noise.

The sound of a metallic object dropping and the word "no" was heard, the two instantly separated. Those sounds somehow automatically managed to bring them back to reality. They got a grip of each other and turned to see what happened.

At the doorstep stood May, tears streaming their way down her cheek to the floor, Ash was stunned when he saw the other half of his Terracotta ribbon on the floor. May slowly started to whimper.

Ash and Misty felt like they both just crushed by the negative feeling in the room. Misty couldn't speak and Ash could barely bring out a word, the only thing that came out from him was "May…" He tried to reach his arm out for her, but she got away from him every time he tried to approach her. May then exited the room and ran off at the speed of lighting.

The raven-haired teen felt guilt, despair, nervousness, cowardice, and many more negative sensations course through his body, what had he done? His gaze turned to Misty who just stood there, but now she quietly cried in front of him. Her tears reached the rug floor and she could only nod at him.

With every ounce of energy in him, Ash ran off in search of May, leaving a destroyed Misty in the room. The red-head dropped to her knees and began crying loudly, she punched the floor with all her fury. How could she be so stupid, how could she let herself be won over by old emotions, she betrayed her friend and now she was feeling a tremendous pity for herself, her feelings couldn't be described, it was worse than sadness or guilt. "I am so stupid," Misty stated between her whimpers. She thought unspeakable things such as being better off never existing or disappearing from her friends' lives to avoid causing the suffering she was responsible for at this moment.

She could've stopped it, Ash was too vulnerable to get a grip of himself and it was up to her to get his conscience back, but with Ash being so willing to kiss her. It all came flashing back, the thoughts she use to have a long time ago when she wanted to be with Ash. Images of them loving each other happily, sharing moments together, getting married, and one day forming a family, they were all thoughts of a younger Misty, of a little girl. Misty was couldn't think now, her sentiments were too strong, but she knew that it was all over for her now.

"May, no come back! You don't understand!" Ash pleaded for her to come back as he chased her down the stairs.

"I perfectly understand Ash! I was wrong about everything, I know who you love, and I know who you actually care about! I was stupid enough to believe that it was actually me! It was all a lie!" May screamed at the top of her lungs as she spoke and ran down towards the entrance.

"No May, please let me explain! If you let me tell you, you'd understand!" Ash went right behind her and the two left the house, leaving the door opened.

Pikachu and Delia had heard it all; the two looked at each other. They feared the worst now, Ash's mother spoke, "Go stop them Pikachu."

Without another word Pikachu dashed as fast as possible. What could have happened? What happened in less than ten minutes that could have made things turn out so bad? He had to find out, and the only way was to go after them.

Delia sighed, she had predicted something like this, but hoped it would never occur. This was teen drama; it was just like in her days. All she could do now though is, expect the worst and hope for the best.

It was raining heavily outside, the clouds above were pitch black and Ash was struggling to go after May through all the mud. He hadn't experienced this type of rain in so long, he could hardly keep up with May, he wasn't sure where she was intending to go until the view became clearer.

As soon as he got closer to the hills, he saw a light and a person there. The light appeared to be a fire; he couldn't identify what it was exactly or who was the person by it. May would turn back several times to see if Ash was still following her and when she saw him she would tell him to get lost or go home.

"May, please forgive me. It's not what you think!" the raven-haired teen yelled at her.

"I don't want to hear it Ash, I don't want to know. I don't any part of you in my life anymore!" the brunette yelled back at him with venom.

They finally going up the hill and at that moment that Ash realized who the person and the light were. The sight made his skin crawl, apart from being cold due to the rain soaking his Sinnoh Attire completely this made it feel a hundred times worse.

It was Typhlosion and Drew; May finally reached the top and jumped on to Drew, making him almost lose his balance.

"Drew, please I want to be with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Don't leave me here, I love you and there is no one else I want to be with," the sapphire-eyed girl said as she cried.

Drew was alarmed by her behavior, "May what happened?"

"May!" Ash called out her name once he reached the top as well. Drew and May turned to him while they still held each other.

"Get away Ash; I don't want to see you!" May screamed and got behind Drew.

"Please May, just let me explain that's all I'm asking," the Pallet boy reached his hand out.

"No! I don't want to hear your lies, go away!" the brunette kept yelling.

Meanwhile Drew was confused as ever, he had to figure out what happened. Typhlosion got in a defensive position, ready to attack Ash if necessary.

"What's going on?" Drew began screaming.

It made May and Ash silent, then the coordinator let out a deep breath. Drew glared at Ash and turned to May, "May what's going on?"

May was red, soaked, and covered in tears. She got her act together and began speaking, "You were wrong Drew, and he doesn't love me. He loves Misty!"

Drew widened his eyes and turned to Ash, the boy was about to speak, but Drew gave him the deadliest glare he had ever seen, it was worse than any other glare he had given him in the past.

His attention then returned to May, "Why, what did see?"

"I was searching for him and when I entered his room, I saw him kissing Misty, they didn't stop until they noticed me," the brunette struggled to speak as tears continued to stream down her cheek.

The green-haired coordinator turned around to look Ash again; his stare was intimidating and was filled with anger. Ash was shocked to see Drew this way, but he spoke, "If you just let me explain, I'd know you'd…"

"Shut up," Drew spoke with venom; Ash had never seen him act this way.

May stared and was dumbstruck when she heard Drew; he had never seen him this furious.

Drew then began to speak, "I wanted to rip you to shreds when we argued over May, I wanted you to disappear, and there wasn't any desire inside me larger than that. I ran away because I didn't have any other choice, when I came back and I had that conversation with you about me leaving to Hoenn I thought for certain you were the right one for her. I willingly surrendered to you and let you go after her on your own; I thought there couldn't be anyone that could make happier than ASH KETCHUM! Nevertheless, here I am with a traitor who basically spit on the person I thought he cared about most. You stepped on the person I cared about most."

Every word made Ash feel less of himself, May stood there paralyzed by every one of his last words. Typhlosion was even shocked to see his trainer speak in such a ruthless manner. Lighting and thunder were heard and seen in the background as Drew spoke with spite.

The coordinator from LaRousse City then continued speaking, "I've had enough of you, I think it's high past time I settled this with you once and for all! Tomorrow, we're having a six-on-six battle, it's time you put down to size, I will defeat you and leave you in your misery, then you'll see what it feels like to be stepped on. You've stepped on May and I, it's time someone put you in your place and I'll have the pleasure of doing it myself. Goodbye, lousy scum."

Drew turned to May and held her hand. He really was infuriated, but not with the world with Ash, he gave May a soft look and took her by the hand. When he stared at Ash, the caring look would switch to a hateful one. May went with Drew, there was no one else she could count on and there was no one else she wanted to be with.

Ash, however made one last desperate attempt to make her listen to him. He grabbed May by the shoulders and pleaded, "May, please just give me a chance.'

Just when Drew was about to deal with Ash personally, May slapped him right on his cheek as another round of thunder and lightning occurred, it was the loudest and brightest yet. Ash's head swung to the right and his hat flew off his head, when he turned to look at her again, she only gave him a glare and the two continued walking.

Ash was about to go right behind them, but Typhlosion got between them and made the fire on his back grow to make him more menacing, his growl was even frightening. The pair of coordinators then walked down the hill with Typhlosion as their bodyguard; strangely enough the rain didn't seem to do much to Typhlosion's flames.

Pikachu finally caught up with Ash, and he had seen May slap Ash. His jaw dropped at the sight and as Drew and May walked down, Pikachu could only stare at them. Drew and Typhlosion paid no mind to Pikachu, but when May saw him, she let a tear drop and looked sadly at the Pokémon she was extremely close with.

Pikachu looked at them for a while and then ran up the hill. When he got to the top, he saw Ash reaching for his hat covered in mud and put it on. When Ash noticed Pikachu he began crying, trying to hide his eyes under his hat as multiple tears dropped, all he said was "Pikachu."

The mouse leaped towards his trainer, it would be best to comfort him in this situation. The two fell backward and leaned against, they were sitting on mud, they were getting wet, but they didn't seem to care at the moment.

A Pokeball rolled out of Ash's pocket and it released Charizard, though it was something unintentional. The Kanto Starter wondered what happened when he saw his trainer cry and holding Pikachu. Pikachu began crying with Ash, he was feeling sorry for him and he expressed his own sadness.

Ash looked up to Charizard, "Charizard," he plainly stated. The Pokémon approached the duo and covered them with wings, the Fire Pokémon also tried to keep them warm in this cold weather.

Pikachu looked up at Ash and questioned him about what happened, "Pikachu Pikachu?"

"I was stupid Pikachu, I kissed Misty, I betrayed May just like Drew said. I let my emotions get the best of me, my judgment was blinded and now Misty, Drew, and May all hate me. I don't know how I could allow this to happen. I shouldn't have been so quick to act, I saw May holding Drew's hand, kissing him on the cheek, and I even thought that they were about to kiss. I lost hope in myself and anything that could've sparked between us so I went to Misty, all I wanted to do was to get rid of the pain. When I went to see Misty, I let my sentiments get the best of me and I kissed her, that's when May saw us."

Charizard and Pikachu felt pity for their trainer; this was all news especially to Charizard, who didn't even know that his master was finally interest in girls. Nonetheless, they gave him their sympathy, Ash's first lover was his last. Ash had misjudged, but he couldn't beat himself for it all his life, the teen continued speaking.

"May was holding the other half of the Terracotta ribbon when she saw us; she dropped it and ran off. I went after her, trying to stop her and tried to explain to her what happened, but it was hopeless. When we reached Drew, she told him everything, but neither of them would let me explain and that's when Drew stated that we would battle to settle this rivalry once and for all, it was to settle the burning competition between us, this would decide it all. When I tried to explain one last time, May slapped me and then they were off…"

"Pikachu?" the mouse gathered everything Ash had said and put the concept together. Then he asked something.

"No Pikachu, I don't hate May or Drew. It's my fault this all happened, I can't blame them, but now I have to battle Drew and I don't know how to get back my friends."

Pikachu and Charizard all wondered what would happen now. Ash then spoke yet again, "I'll let Drew have his battle, I agree that this has to be settled, but I'm not doing this just for that also because I see it as the only way to get to May and tell her everything. If I lose this battle, I'll know for sure that they don't want a part of me in their lives, but if I battle and win I might just get my chance to fix all this.

His two Pokémon agreed that it was their best shot at it. It was at that point that the two volunteered to battle. Ash smiled at the thought of his faithful Pokémon ready to stand by him, "Thanks guys, I appreciate your help I know can trust you guys. Drew said it would be a six-on-six though, so I still need four more Pokémon. We'll have to figure this out quick because the battle is tomorrow, I'll see who I can put their abilities to the test against Drew."

Pikachu and Charizard were surprised that they had so short time to prepare. Ash and Pikachu knew that Drew was one of the most powerful trainers they had ever faced; Charizard however didn't seem very intimidated. As an arrogant Flame Pokémon he was up to any challenge.

Ash and Pikachu chuckled a little at Charizard's arrogance, they'd have to figure out who would they pick for the battle, it was best if they went to the Oak Ranch now. This battle was more important to him then his own health and there was only one form of transportation to get there.

The duo looked at Charizard and the dragon-like Pokémon smiled slyly. "Well then let's go guys; we're not giving up without a fight!'" Ash fist-pumped and cheered, he was still awfully saddened by what happened, but he knew he could never go forward if his mind was still stuck in the past, he also felt sorry for Misty who had abandoned earlier, he knew he would have to consul her once this was done. Drew and May wouldn't want him their sight most likely so it was best to avoid them until tomorrow.

Charizard roared as Pikachu and Ash got on his back. Once they did, they took off into the black sky and to the Oak Ranch. There was one question that Ash had in mind though. "Hey Charizard, when did you learn to tolerate rain?"

The Flame Pokémon howled in the air, "Liza has been teaching you guys how to be more resistant to water huh? That's great, we could have an advantage with that, but it looks like Typhlosion has the tolerance for rain."

Pikachu and Charizard assured Ash that they would win this battle; they weren't going to let him down. The trio was confident about the battle, unlike other battles though; this one was a battle for redemption and to gain his friends back.

"Humph," Drew stared from the window of the house to see a Charizard in the air, the coordinator could immediately identify as Ash.

The coordinator had changed to dry clothes and his hair had also completely dried. He continued to stare at the Charizard until it was out of view; he wondered where the heck they were going.

May sitting on the couch, but with a towel under given to her by Ash's mother. Even the sight of the mother inflicted pain into May's heart because she was the mother of Ash. Despite it though, Drew and May still showed respect to the older person. They weren't scolded at by Delia and they were aware that the mother knew about the whole conflict, she did question about her son's whereabouts though and two only stated that he stayed outside.

Mrs. Ketchum had acknowledged it and left, she frowned at their response though. May looked up Drew and asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Ash flew off somewhere, I saw his Charizard from here," the coordinator plainly spoke.

"Oh," the brunette simply answered.

Drew could see that she was still cold and replied in a caring voice, "You know you're going to get sick if you don't change right?"

"I know, but Misty is upstairs and I don't think I can see her right now," the brown-haired girl closed her eyes and sighed.

Drew felt sorry for the girl; she was heartbroken and betrayed by two of her most important friends. Luckily, he was there for her and ready to take care of her though. When May ran up to him, hugged him, and told him all that stuff. He didn't know what to expect, Ash turned against May and May now wanted to be with him. The male coordinator didn't despise Ash in the way he had before, he could tolerate his existence, but he wasn't sure if he could trust him again. He also wasn't going to take advantage of May's vulnerable state; all he wanted to do right now was simply look after her, nothing more and nothing less.

"Then I'll go fetch some clothes for you, be right back," the boy told her and went off. He wasn't exactly happy with what Misty did, but he could tolerate her more than Ash right now.

"Thank you Drew," the girl replied quietly.

She was in the living room alone, and all that was in her mind right now was the image of Ash and Misty kissing. The girl she saw as an older sister deceived her and the person she thought that loved her had actually just been playing mind games this whole time. She didn't know what she wanted right now, she couldn't even stand being in his house or in his region, it was intolerable.

Things got so bad so fast it was unbelievable; an hour ago they were still friends, but now they were something different. She didn't know what, but if she couldn't stand anything related to him then it had to be something different, and it was a bad difference.

Drew entered Ash's room and when he did he saw Misty lying on the bed, her eyes were opened, but she didn't move an inch, she was almost like a corpse to him. The coordinator ignored her and got clothes out of her suitcase, he turned again to Misty. There were tear stains on her skin and her hair was rather unorganized. She still didn't move, Drew then got a bit worried for her and spoke.

"Are you ok?" the emerald-eyed coordinator looked at the gym leader.

"I'm fine," Misty took note of the boy and murmured.

The coordinator then answered, "Ok then." When he was about to walk out of the room Misty spoke to him again.

"She said she had chosen Ash over you, but Ash came to me and told me that you two were about to kiss," the red-head mumbled gently.

Drew stopped and turned to her, so that's what happened? Ash had seen them about to kiss in the living room earlier. Misty spoke again, "She was holding your hand, she kissed your cheek, and when she neared your lips he thought you too would lip lock."

Images from earlier rushed through Drew's head and he sighed, "Yes, that's what happened."

"So did you guys really kiss?" Misty sat up and frowned, if they did then things would be completely different, she awaited a response from Drew, "Well?"

"No, we didn't. We were about to until we got a hold of ourselves and realized what we were doing was wrong. May couldn't do that to Ash and I couldn't do it to May or even Ash. May knew that he was the right one for her and I knew that they were meant for each other at least that's what I thought. When May came running to me with Ash behind her, she told me everything and it was at that moment that I had was more furious with Ash than ever before. You couldn't compare this anger with the hatred I had for him when we first got here. As a result I challenged him to a six-on-six battle tomorrow, there everything would be settled."

"You can't be upset with Ash because of that, he was too vulnerable to think for himself. I was the one that should have snapped him out of it, but I gave in to old emotions I had for him when I traveled with him, it's not his fault."

"It is Misty, because what happened between you and him isn't very different from what happened between May and I. We had both surrendered to our emotions, but we got a grip of things and stopped ourselves. Ash should have been able to do the same. What he did was unacceptable; I didn't give up May just so she could get hurt by the person I thought was best for her."

"May told me about that, you didn't think you deserved May after everything you had done and Ash proved to be better than you by the way he acted towards someone who's inflicted so much trouble to him, right?"

"Yes, that's right, but he turned to cause more pain than I did because you don't expect someone like him to go against his friends, Ash is loyal and faithful person, but today he might have changed that status," Drew spoke with a grim tone.

"Drew, Ash was secretly jealous of you since you returned. All the attention May has given you made him feel forgotten and yesterday I had a similar discussion with him. All those moments you had with May made him envy you, but I told him that May was just being motherly and protective. May cared about Ash more than anyone, I knew it."

"Ash is a marvelous person I know, but things can change in a matter of seconds. May wanted to spend her time with him more than anyone, but now look she stated that she wanted me to be with her and never leave. I believe she wants to avoid Ash more than I do, the only way to settle this now is with a battle."

"If May wants to be with you rather than Ash now, why don't you take it? Why does this even have to end in a battle?" Misty lowered her head, she wished life had a rewind button right now; things would have been so much more different.

"There doesn't seem to be any other option Misty, it's the only way he can truly redeem himself. May doesn't want to even see him for the rest of the day, and I'm not going to take advantage of May when she is like this, she's saying all this stuff out of frustration. I don't think I deserve May anymore Misty, I wouldn't take May as my lover like that, I have to earn her, but I haven't been able to that so I can't, I thing its time I moved on, I know there's someone better not there for her, maybe might not even be Ash."

Misty gave him a half-smile, she admired Drew's honor, he wasn't holding a grudge against Ash, and instead he was just largely disappointed by him. "You haven't given up all hope on Ash yet haven't you? You still think he might be the right person for Ash."

"You're right, I may be disappointed with him, but I haven't given up hope on him as being the one May belongs with. If he beats me tomorrow, he can redeem himself and he'll have my respect back, Ash would have redeemed himself. All I want is for May to be happy, but I haven't met anyone that can make her smile wider than Ash, but in the end it all falls in May's hands. She'll decide if she wants to give Ash another chance, not me, she has to see if he's the person that's made her happiest she could ever be."

"I see," the red-head said.

"Let's hope things turn out for the best, everything is determined with tomorrow once and for all," the green-haired coordinator stated.

Misty nodded and Drew left the room. The battle is supposed to test Ash's efforts to seek out redemption and will prove how much he truly cares about May as well how willing he is to make her life worthwhile. At the end of the battle, May will decide what she wants based on what Ash has proven and what she's experienced with him in the past.

The gym leader whispered a single word, "Tomorrow…"

**And that was Chapter 40, god that was long for me to write. I am really hoping to get a good amount of reviews for this one, that's it for now though guys. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll catch ya guys later. **


	41. Prepare for Battle

Chapter 41: World So Cold

"Down there Charizard," Ash pointed to the ground below them.

It was a rather wet, grassy plain and Ash quickly realized that they were under Oak's Ranch. The travel had been rather calm due to the rain finally settling and Charizard began lowering.

"Alright, we can't stay too long or else we'll get caught, so we'll do this quick and decisively," the auburn-eyed teen spoke to his Charizard and yellow pal as they kept descending.

Pikachu and Charizard agreed, as they continued lowering they were eventually noticed by all of the Pokémon at the ranch thanks to Charizard's fire.

All of Ash's Pokémon and even May's gathered in the place they predicted where they would land. Every one of them was cheering at the sight of the boy, but some were a little staggered by Charizard's presence and what Ash was even doing here since Professor Oak had specifically informed them that Ash would be unable to come because of the weather conditions.

Coincidentally, Ash not only managed to grab the attention of the Pokémon, but two other people from afar. Professor Oak had turned to his window and instantly saw a Charizard in the air; he could also swear that he saw a small Pikachu and messy-haired boy on top. "Oh boy," the Professor sighed.

Tracey had also taken note of the Fire/Flying-type Pokémon in midair and could also tell who the pair on top of Charizard was. The boy wearing the headband was shocked about the unexpected visit. Oak's assistant then went in search of the Professor and saw him right by the exit to the ranch.

"Professor, did you see it?" Tracey questioned Professor Oak with surprise in his tone.

"Indeed, I'm sure you and I both know who it is," the grey-haired man responded rather stern, slightly bothered by the fact that Ash could be so disobedient.

His assistant could tell and wondered what would happen once they caught up with him. The professor then spoke again, "We have to make haste Tracey, c'mon." The pair then rushed out the exit in search of Ash.

Ash finally landed and waved to his Pokémon with joy, "Hey everyone!"

Some of his Pokémon trampled him and almost made him lose his balance while others simply greeted him with happiness. There was lots of noise from the Pokémon, they were glad to see Ash, but were wondering what he was doing here and the same was for Charizard as well. It took a bit before they finally quieted down and let Ash speak.

"So you're all wondering about what Charizard and me are doing hear right?" the raven-haired Kanto boy asked them all.

All of them nodded in agreement, May's Pokémon even questioned as to why he was the only one here, they were all told that none of the trainers would show up today because of the rain. Pokémon like Bulbasaur also inquired as to how Charizard ended up here when he is supposed to be in Johto.

The topic started off with how Charizard ended up in Pallet Town. Each and every one of the Pokémon faced another wave of astonishment when they heard about the enigmatic wanderer who carried Ash's Charizard and delivered it to him.

Ash sighed, recapping one of the most painful moments in his life was something he wouldn't enjoy doing. For the next three minutes, the Pokémon gathered around as Pikachu and Ash took turns recalling the events that had transpired earlier. As they got into more depth, the Pokémon were sympathetic and saddened by the twist of events, surprisingly May's Pokémon had no hard feelings for Ash. Instead, they showed signs of slight disappointment, but acknowledged Ash as a longtime friend and they knew that he wouldn't let things end so strained.

For a few seconds everyone was silent including a slightly gloomy Ash, but then raised his head with a half-grin and made a fist. "The reason I sneaked in here guys is because Drew challenged me to an all-out six-on-six battle and I feel like if I win this I might get a chance to explain my mistakes and set them right. Pikachu and Charizard have already volunteered and I need four more Pokémon to battle him."

All of Ash's Pokémon jumped when they heard the word "battle", clearly all of them wanted to participate in the showdown and with all of the Pokémon so eager to join him, Ash knew that this would be a difficult choice. The Pokémon wouldn't settle down and kept on going, the news was too much for them. It wasn't until Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt at the sky that the Pokémon finally stopped getting anxious.

The quiet crowd then turned their attention to Ash. "I have to narrow it down somehow and be fair at the same time," the male murmured and then looked at Pikachu and Charizard for advice.

After a bit of mumbling, Ash realized in his head that the best way to do this was to pick Pokémon he previously hadn't battled with. "Ok guys here's the deal, since there's so many of you and I can only pick four, though I wish I could use all of you, I'm going to have to make this fair and pick the Pokémon I haven't used before."

When they heard this, the Pokémon lowered their heads in disappointment, but then raised them back in order to see who their trainer would pick for this battle.

"Alright Pikachu, I'm going to need your help for this one. Try to find anyone I haven't really used in battles up until now," the Pallet boy whispered into the mouse's ear and the small Pokémon gave him a thumbs up.

They looked around and analyzed carefully, however it did prove to be somewhat difficult. Ash then spotted the first perfect candidate all the way back leaning against a tree with the usual cocky smile, with a twig hanging out. Pikachu was slightly more frustrated as he searched, but then spotted a great recruit, the cheery small blue crocodile-like friend would be more than happy to join. With two down, the duo kept searching and it was then that Ash found another recruit; he was just perched on a tree branch looking over everyone else. Ash smiled at the brown and white colored Pokémon. His pal had also finally detected the final recruit, he was practically hiding behind the bigger Pokémon due to his small size, but his enormous jaw was enough to give away his identity.

"Did you find anyone Pikachu?" Ash looked down to his friend.

Pikachu nodded and the two murmured with each other, after that Ash grinned cheerfully and looked at the four Pokémon. "Sceptile, Totodile, Staraptor, Gible, you guys are up this time," the trainer announced.

Sceptile and Staraptor gave confident smiles while Gible and Totodile danced with each other joyfully. The others were a little disappointed, but then cheered and congratulated the other four Pokémon.

Ash and Pikachu were both sure of themselves that with them, they'd gain a definite victory even though the challenge itself will be a tough one. They'd have to some training done, no matter how bad the weather would get, the opponent was Drew and Ash had to admit that Drew was one of the most powerful trainers he had ever met in his journey.

"Right then, why don't I get you guys in your Pokeballs. Sorry for not being able to stay longer guys, but I have to go," the auburn-eyed teen grinned at his friends though a bit let down that he had to leave so quickly. Ash reached for four Pokeballs that he happened to have with him and just when he was ready to call the four Pokémon in, he heard his name being called out.

"Not so fast young man," Professor Oak came out of the trees with Tracey behind him.

"Uh oh," the young boy stated as the Pokémon stayed quiet, not sure what to expect next.

"Where do you think you're going?" the old man spoke sternly.

"Home…" Ash was nervous now.

Tracey was little taken back by how Professor Oak was speaking, he usually isn't this intense, might be the stress of the week he assumed.

"Not yet Ash, you were told not to come here because of the weather, what caused you to disobey that?" the professor was still speaking seriously.

"Well…Umm…Uhm…I.I.I," the boy tried to get out the correct words, but getting caught like this really him nervous.

"Let's discuss this in the lab, we don't want you to get a cold out here," Professor Oak ordered and Ash nodded. Ash returned Charizard to his Pokeball and followed Tracey and Professor Oak. He had no choice, but to leave Staraptor, Sceptile, Gible, and Totodile here, he'd have to get them once he finished his explanation. Pikachu got on Ash's shoulder and the two looked at the quiet Tracey.

Ash looked at him and the assistant just nodded sideways, it seemed to be his way of telling Ash that right now is not a good time to talk. Professor Oak was obviously irritated, Ash had never really seen Professor Oak upset, he wondered if Professor Oak was really that stressed about everything that has happened.

The walk was nothing, but silence and it wasn't until they finally reached the lab that they began speaking. The trio took a seat on the couch and Oak sighed at the young teen. "Ash, you were told not to come to the ranch today because of the weather. You're lucky it managed to settle, you could have had an accident, you're lucky if you don't even get sick. Anyway, tell me why you came though? I'm afraid I'm going to have to inform your mother about this too."

Professor Oak's words made Ash take a deep breath before he spoke, "Alright Professor, but I came here because of an emergency."

Oak raised an eyebrow and Tracey was also interested to hear this, "What might that be?" Professor Oak inquired.

"Drew proposed a six-on-six battle and I only had Pikachu and Charizard with me, I needed four more and it was something I intended to do quickly," the boy hid under his a bit as he spoke, he was feeling a built guilty about disobeying now. He also made sure to avoid the dramatic details because those were personal and didn't really want to involve an adult.

Professor Oak chuckled a bit; guess it's no surprise that Ash went this far for a battle. Ash and Tracey noticed this and stared at him, seeing this as odd. The elderly Oka then spoke again, "I'll have to tell your mother either way Ash, she's probably wondering where you are. As for what you did here today, I guess it can be excused, after all I was no different when I was your age."

"Really, thank you professor!" the raven-haired teen cheered up.

"It's no problem my boy, but you have to answer me this one question. What is Charizard doing here?"

"Yeah Ash, I was wondering the same thing the moment I saw him. Isn't he supposed to be in Charicific Valley back in Johto?" the teen from the Orange Islands also jumped into the conversation with that question.

Ash didn't hesitate to answer that, but he warned them not to overreact about it. The teen then prepared to retell the incident, they sat down and when they heard of the man in the black coat being involved they were shocked to their very core. Ash also explained that he had called Liz, but she had been too late to spot the perpetrator.

"This is really getting out of hand; the officials need to bring this man to justice as soon as possible," the old man stated.

"I know, but how can we? He's always disappearing," Ash pointed out.

"For now all I'm asking Ash, is for you and your friends to be careful. Roaming Kanto on your own doesn't seem to be the brightest idea at the moment with such a culprit out there," the white-haired man responded.

For the next minute, everybody stayed quiet until Oak began speaking. "Ash, I think we should inform your mom right now, you don't want to come to her, you're protected behind the screen here," the Professor joked.

"Right," the boy chuckled a bit and the thought about his mother nagging him wouldn't be pleasant. Tracey and Pikachu followed behind them as they went to the phone.

Professor Oak began dialing Ash's house and when he did, the phone didn't even ring for three seconds and somebody already picked up. It was Ash's mother; "Professor Oak, thank goodness As…!" the woman spoke rapidly until she saw her son.

The woman frowned and Ash felt his legs shake a bit, he knows how terrible it is when his mother is furious at him. "Ash Ketchum, where have you been, I was worried sick about you and you didn't even have the courtesy of telling your friends!"

"Mo…mom...I...can explain," the boy's voice was shaky.

"Please do," the mother continued to frown.

Ash gulped, but before he could say anything, Professor Oak intervened, "Why don't I do it for you Ash?"

The teen nodded and Professor Oak laughed, "Delia, the boy came here for some Pokémon he would need for a battle he had set up with Drew. It was an emergency and came here by surprise because he knew he shouldn't have been out in this weather. Luckily he's safe and healthy; at least it was when the rain had already calmed itself."

"It is still unacceptable; he disobeyed a rule and didn't consult about it with anybody. This type of behavior should come with a punishment," the brunette still sounded annoyed with her son.

"But mom," the boy began to speak, but his mother's glare shut him up.

"Delia, I know it was something hasty and irresponsible, but we have to remember that we were all teenagers at some point and have at least done something similar to this once in our adolescence. I'm sure he won't do it again, right Ash?" the older Oak looked at Ash when he stated that last comment.

"Right," Ash spoke with a serious attitude, he certainly wouldn't do it again. He then said a few more things, "Mom, please it won't happen again, I was just really anxious about this."

Ash's mother looked at him for a bit as Professor Oak, Tracey, and Pikachu wondered what would happen now. The older woman stopped frowning and inhaled a bit.

Delia sighed; she then formed a half-grin. She was glad that her son was fine at least, "Ash please just get home quick. Professor, Tracey, thank you for your help."

"It was our pleasure," Tracey smiled at the woman.

"Indeed, just call us if anything ever happens Delia, you already know." Professor Oak smirked at the woman and the mom ordered Ash to get home fast, she then gave a farewell to Tracey and Professor Oak, then she hung up.

"Well Ash, I think it's time for you to get going, it's almost 5. Time flies doesn't it?" the Professor talked to the younger male.

Ash nodded and then said something, "Professor, before I go can I get Sceptile, Staraptor, Totodile, and Gible. I'm going to need them."

"Actually, I'll get Tracey to fetch them, right Tracey?" the professor turned to his assistant.

"Of course, I'm on it and I already have their Pokeballs," the boy from the Orange Archipelago replied and rushed outside to get the Pokémon.

"Tracey, tell all the Pokémon I said goodbye!" Ash yelled as Tracey ran off.

"Got it Ash!" the boy answered back as he kept running.

Tracey then vanished and left Pikachu, Professor Oak, and Ash alone. The old man then spoke to Ash again, "Ash, you planning to do some training over at your home?"

"Most likely," the raven-haired trainer responded back.

Oak bobbed his head, "I recommend consulting that with your mom though, I'm sure she'll let you. Besides, it isn't raining very much anymore anyway. By the way, how long are your friends staying?"

"About a week," the messy-haired boy answered, but inside he wasn't sure if May, Drew, or even Misty still considered him a friend.

"Splendid," Professor Oak looked outside and saw Tracey running back, "There comes Tracey, well Ash, I wish you good luck in tomorrow's battle."

When Tracey reached them, he handed over Ash's Pokémon, "Here you go Ash, I guess you should go now huh?"

"Yep, I'll ride back on Charizard, it'll be faster," Ash reached for Charizard's Pokeball and began to walk to the exit of the lab.

Ash through the Pokeball and out came out Charizard roaring like usual. "Well see ya Tracey, so long Professor." The boy got on Charizard and started to ascend.

"So long my boy!" Professor Oak grinned and waved goodbye to Ash.

"Goodbye Ash!" Tracey did the same gesture as well.

The pair waved until Ash vanished among the gray clouds and then went back into the lab to continue with what they had been doing before Ash arrived at the lab.

* * *

><p>"I heard Ash went to Professor Oak's Laboratory, his mother sounded rather upset about her son disobeying something she had told him not do," a green-haired teen sat down on the couch next to a quiet brunette.<p>

"How do you know that?" the sapphire-eyed girl simply inquired.

"I stumbled upon a conversation over the phone when that happened," the male coordinator explained.

The girl sat there quietly, she had finally dried up and was wearing a set of dry clothing after Drew had gotten it from her room. She looked at Drew for a while and began to speak, "Do you know what he was doing there?"

"According to what I heard, he was out to get four Pokémon he would need for the battle that's being staged tomorrow. He was lucky Professor Oak had his back, his mother was furious and it was thanks to him that she calmed down and let him off the hook just this once."

"Oh," the brunette answered back.

Drew looked at her and sighed, she still wasn't cheering up even the slightest bit. She didn't seem to care about anything, she was in her own little world where she was alone and mourning over the feeling of betrayal. The emerald-eyed teen was at a loss for words, things had to be fixed in some way. All Drew wanted was to see May's smile again, nothing would be better than that.

"Drew," the Petalburg girl called his name.

The former rival and friend turned to her, "Yeah?"

"We're leaving tomorrow," the girl spoke solemnly. "After you have your final match with Ash, we're leaving. We get to the port and we reschedule for the earliest ship to Petalburg City. We have to do it discreetly though; I don't want anyone to know, except for the people that would know one way or another, which is Ash's mother. We can't tell anyone, this is between us."

The LaRousse coordinator made a slight gasp when he heard May speaking in such a manner. "May…you can't be so hasty. At least give him a chance, I know it's hurtful, but you have to give him a chance. There has to be more behind this, I'm just as disappointed as you, but I believe that there is still more to all this ya know?

May lifted her head, "Why are you so supportive of him now? Even after everything he's done, you still seem to support no matter how you feel."

"It's because May, during the time between now and the incident, I came up with several theories on this. What Ash did was wrong, but we have to remember that we almost did the same thing twice and one of the times we desperate to do it. May, Ash really thought you had chosen me and as a way to divert the pain, he has been paranoid about this for a week and all that negativity inside him erupted when he saw how close we were."

Drew's rival thought about it and then dropped her head again. The boy had made a point there; she had almost done the same, except she didn't! If she was able to do it then how come Ash couldn't? That still didn't make sense, why couldn't he have thought it through a little. Was the intimacy between Drew and her really that frightening to Ash? She had to think this through before forgiving him; she didn't know what was best right now.

There was nothing but silence in the room and Drew just closed his eyes after taking a glimpse of May, and the only thing he could think of in his head was to see 'May smile again,' he wished it could easier, but the only person that could ever form his favorite smile was Ash, that's he has been so supportive of the traitor, he's the only one.

On the other hand, he was also personally looking forward to tomorrow. In tomorrow's battle everything would be judged and the trickiest part at the moment is what Pokémon Ash had chosen for it, he has a wide array of different Pokémon and this variation certainly gave him the element of surprise. Drew flicked his hair, whether he won or lost, it would be one to look forward to.

The silence then suddenly broke when Ash entered the house with Pikachu. He looked at the pair of coordinators, they didn't bother turning around to greet and Ash wasn't sure what to do. They were clearly still upset with him, at that moment Ash's mother rushed out of the kitchen.

"Nice to see that you're finally home Ash," Delia crossed her arms, slightly frowning. Ash laughed nervously until her mother spoke again, "That is the last time you ever do this understood?"

"Yes mom," Ash nodded at her.

"Ok good, now do you want something to eat? You're the only that hasn't eaten yet," the brunette mother asked him.

"No, not yet maybe later mom," the raven-haired teen answered her.

Delia sighed, "Alright then." The mother went back into the kitchen, none of the children had an appetite today because of the drama the four of them had experienced, and she hoped that it would get fixed soon though, she couldn't stand this.

Ash stared at the two Hoenn natives and let out a deep breath then walked upstairs with Pikachu, they had to see Misty. Drew and May just sat there silent; none of them were really in the mood to speak with the boy, even Drew who despite secretly being supportive of Ash, he still had to show that he was irritated.

Ash entered his room and there he saw Misty sitting against the wall, holding a Pokeball in her hand. When she heard someone entering she raised her head, "Ash…"

"Misty, I'm so sorry I go you into this," the messy-haired trainer got on his knees and held one of Misty's hands, seeing her friends face stained with tears, hair messed up, pinkish-white eyes was destroying him inside him, he had never seen her like this.

"Ash, it's my fault this happened. I was weak and gave into old feelings, if I had been stronger, I could have stopped this, it's my entire fault," the red-head spoke mournfully.

"No Misty! None of this is your fault, it was mine. I should have known better, I wasn't myself; I shouldn't have been so rash and had gone to you just to get you involved in this problem."

"She loved you Ash, she was never going to kiss you, when she was about to, and she remembered you and stopped. Drew didn't even intend to kiss her back, he was caught by surprise," the red-haired gym leader explained the situation to Ash.

"Misty who told you this?" the auburn-eyed teen was shocked to hear the truth.

"Drew stopped by and cleared up everything, we were wrong Ash. I gave in to my own thoughts, how could I have been so stupid and not have seen this!" the Cerulean girl smashed the floor with her fist.

"Misty please calm down, we're going to get through this," the Pallet boy tried to calm her.

Misty took a deep breath and then thought about what Drew had told her earlier, the battle was the only clear solution to this. The battle will allow Ash the chance for redemption.

"Drew has challenged me to a battle, I think battling him will give me the chance to explain everything, maybe then May will at least forgive me, it doesn't matter if she doesn't want to be with me anymore, I don't want to lose her as a friend," the teen told Misty with a hint of sadness of all this disaster.

His friend looked at him and looked out his eyes. She could tell that he was confident deep down about being able to fix this, this sign made her form a half-smile and nod at him. "Right then, we have to end this and get things back to the way they were before we made these mistakes. Do you already have a team?"

Ash reached for five Pokeballs and Pikachu called out his name, the pair was smiling confidently. Misty was surprised to see that Ash had already assembled his team for tomorrow, "Ash, how did you get Pokémon and which ones are they?"

"I snuck into Professor Oak's Ranch, but got caught. Then my mom found out about it, luckily I was off the hook this one time. As for who I picked, I want to keep it a secret until tomorrow," the messy-haired teen answered with a smirk.

Misty glared at him for a bit, but then smirked back, she was glad that Ash had already laid out team for tomorrow, but what to do now was the question, "So what do we do now Ash?"

"I think we should make a call to someone for advice and I know just the person, but I don't think they'll be very happy."

"Brock?" the red-head raised an eyebrow and the Pallet boy gave her a nod. The duo then exited it the room, in search of phone.

Misty felt slightly better with Ash back, but her eagerness to get back things into place was making her scream on the inside. She was praying to herself about the idea of getting things back to normal around here, nothing was more important than that right now.

The two, and Pikachu passed by May and Drew who had now decided to watch television. Drew turned his head slightly towards their direction, but there was not a word among the four. May was just sitting there stiffly like a mannequin. Misty was saddened at the sight, she whispered under her breath, "May…"

Once they reached the phone, Ash sat down and Misty stood next to him. Ash dialed Brock's number and the trio waited for their old friend to pick. After several minutes Brock appeared with a smile, "Well hello there you guys."

"Hey Brock," Ash and Misty greeted while Pikachu called out to him as well.

"I'm sure you're calling to tell me some good news huh Ash?" the oldest friend raised an eyebrow and gave him an approving smile.

When Brock said that, the trio's faces returned a disappointed look and that's when Brock noticed that something was wrong. "What happened you guys, did something happen?"

"We have a problem Brock," the boy told him with a grieving voice.

"Well what is it?" the spiky-haired male was curious and worried all at once. He looked at Misty and saw that her face was just as grieving, he was expecting the worst now.

"Brock, I kissed Misty and May saw it," the teen spoke and Brock only slammed his desk with some strength, then he proceeded to face palm himself.

"Ash no, Misty no, how could you guys do this with something like this going on? Why did you do it? Ash, I thought you had better judgment and Misty, you were supposed to be helping him out in my absence. Why I just don't understand."

Brock's words were harsh and felt like a stab in the heart. Ash felt all his guilt coming back and Misty turned away from the screen. The younger man spoke again, "I don't get it either Brock, when I had gone down to find May I saw her almost kissing Drew and I panicked, so I went to Misty for comfort, but we ended up kissing. Then I found out that Drew and May never kissed, because May realized that she only cared about one person."

"You," Brock replied sternly with a frown.

Ash dropped his head and spoke again like that, "Out of rage, Drew challenged me to a six-on-six battle. I already have a team for the job and I thought that if I battled and won I would get the chance to explain myself."

"Ash, you have to tell May everything you feel, you have to pour your heart out to her. Prove that you are willing to love her more than anything else on this planet. Deep down, I'm sure she's still burning for you, but her fury is clouding that, you need to clear it up so the emotion can come back. This thing that happened was a onetime thing and I'm sure she'll accept you if you make it really clear, please Ash, don't lose her."

Brock's old friend stared at the screen silently for a second and then nodded with a serious stare. Brock's gaze then turned to Misty; he then called out her name, "Misty."

The red-head turned around and looked at her old friend. "Misty, I know you feel terrible, but now is not the time to grief, now is the time to act. You'll have to clear this up with May one way or another. I know that you kissed Ash back because you couldn't fight back your old emotions, but I know you're stronger than this. I'm pleading to you to fix this too also, all three of you," Brock looked at all of them, including Pikachu and said, "You'll have to take it to the limit, you have to truly how much you care. You said Drew has turned against as well right, well then you're going to have to get him to side with you as well because you can't get to May without getting Drew as well. I'm sure he's the only person May wants to be with right now."

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu all agreed with Brock. "Good, now I have to go guys. Remember what I told you, this time you'll have to really fight for what you want, especially you Ash."

"Right," Ash and Misty answered back with a serious tone. The trio then began waving goodbye to Brock and smiled, thanking him for his encouragement and Brock grinned at them, also waving farewell until the screen turned black.

"Well you heard Brock, we are going to have prepare ourselves for this, explain ourselves and fight for what we want back," Ash made a fist with a half-grin and Misty did the same gesture as well, they weren't going to back down now, like Brock said, "Now is not the time for grieving, now is the time to act."

"I think I'm going to start by training, winning the battle is the first part of this. If I can beat him, then I'll get my chance to speak, what about you Misty?" the auburn-eyed teen inquired Misty after informing her of what intended to do now.

"Since I don't have to battle, I'll just sit here and think over what I'm going to say to May when I get the chance. I think it'll have to wait till tomorrow though, she doesn't want any part of us for the rest of the day," the cerulean-eyed girl responded.

Ash gave her a nod, "Right then, c'mon Pikachu we should get to training."

"Pika Pikapi," the mouse reminded the boy something and the kid stopped and laughed nervously for a bit.

"Right, don't want to get yelled at again," the teen scratched the back of his head and went to look for his mom in order to get permission.

**A few minutes later…**

Ash and Pikachu were outside, in position to release a Pokeball. "I almost thought she wasn't going let us go Pikachu," the boy let out a chuckle as he reached for a Pokeball.

"Pika," the yellow pal agreed and he also got in his position to begin training.

"Right then Pikachu, let's get started and I know who I want to test out first. Charizard, I choose you!" Ash threw the Pokeball in the air and released his faithful Kanto Pokémon.

Charizard towered them proudly, he knew this was time for training. Charizard, why don't you start off by showing us what you've learned?"

His Pokémon nodded and stepped back and faced his right. He opened his mouth wide and let out a Fire Spin with tremendous power, then Charizard let out a Dragon Rage, the blue ray of energy went through the loops of the Fire Spin, but just when the Fire Spin was about to hit a rock, the Dragon Rage moved upward as Charizard lifted his head while releasing the beam.

Both Fire Spin and Dragon Rage then exploded after a bit, leaving some ruble scattering through the plains. Ash and Pikachu were amazed by the impact, but even more impressed by the way it had been used, "Charizard, you learned how to control the direction of a Dragon Rage? Like a homing missile! Can you do that with other attacks like Flamethrower?"

Charizard smiled arrogantly, Ash took that as a yes. All of a sudden, Charizard launched into the sky and executed what looked like a Seismic Toss, but then he let out a Flamethrower and Charizard started spinning much faster and as he picked up the pace, the combination of Flamethrower and Seismic Toss resembled a fiery tornado.

The wind that the tornado produced was also strong and the pair watching had to make sure not to lose their balance. Ash could tell that Charizard had worked an efficient amount of time on combinations; Charizard had gotten a whole lot stronger since the Battle Frontier.

"Ok Charizard, you can stop now!" the boy called out. Charizard heard them and started slowing down, then the attack ultimately faded, but there were some black patches on the grass because of the combination attack.

"Great! Now how about we start training you guys?" Ash looked at both Pikachu and Charizard, but then Charizard stood still in midair; he had a mischievous smile on his face. "Charizard?" "Pika?" the duo looked at the dragon-like Pokémon.

Charizard started glowing extremely red, and it scared his trainer and Pikachu a bit. The two then noticed the flame on Charizard's tail grow to an immense size, the flame was half the size of Charizard and the Kanto starter seemed very intense, he was red and sweating. His jaw opened larger than ever, none of them knew what to expect. Then a red orb started to form in his mouth, it wasn't like an Overheat or Flamethrower. The orb kept growing in size and it was during that moment that Ash realized what it was.

"Charizard no way, you learned that?" the teen yelled out into the air. At that moment an intense stream of fire was released at patch of grass, the attack was frightening in power and was almost out of control. The bolt of fire left a small crater on the plain and its surroundings were left smoked, some blades of grasses had caught a little fire.

Ash and Pikachu had never been more astonished with Charizard's abilities; they had gone through the roof. "That was incredible…" the raven-haired trainer said, Pikachu was at a loss for words.

The Flame Pokémon however, was gasping for air. The attack clearly had taken a lot out of him. Charizard began descending and dropped to the ground, he was going to need a little break before he could get back on his feet.

"Right we'll take a break," the teen laughed and approached Charizard. Ash couldn't wait to see what other surprises his Pokémon had for him, Gible, Sceptile, Totodile, and Staraptor. This was going to be a battle that would be on par with that of a League battle.

Little did they know that there was someone watching from a window, her usually shining sapphire eyes were very dark, her cheeks were stained with tears, and she had her hand against the window. She was sadder than she had ever been her entire life, she whispered name, "Ash…"

**There aren't many events that would spark interest in this chapter, but that was Chapter 41. I also have some good news for all of my readers, I have wrapped up my school year and I'm ready to focus on this Fanfic, I'm going to start posting chapters every two days and if you're lucky maybe just the next day. There only 9 chapters left, so it I'm expecting to finish by next Sunday. Hope you keep reading and please review. Catch ya guys later!**


	42. Doom and Gloom

Chapter 42: Time of Dying

It was midnight and everyone in the Pallet Residence was now in bed, unfortunately the children were having a hard time going to sleep, like usual Ash was one of them. He was in his room, sleeping in his bed, Misty was also in her own bed sleeping as well. Earlier May had asked to switch beds with Ash; May had no intention of sleeping in the same room as Misty. So Ash was back in his old room with Pikachu as well. May slept in Drew's bed though, while Drew himself slept in the bed Ash used to sleep in. Misty had been the only who stayed in the same bed, but as mentioned before, all of them had a very hard time going to sleep.

Ash was too busy focusing on tomorrow's battle. He had trained for a decent amount of time and he was extremely confident about tomorrow. The boy had managed to train with all six of his Pokémon and was incredibly proud of how tough they all had gotten. From Totodile to Charizard, the wide array of techniques learned and combinations mastered would surely make them formidable opponents. Sceptile had even perfected a skill similar to that of Charizard's; this was going to be one heck of challenge.

However, he shouldn't get too cocky because Drew is masterful in the field of combinations and will probably have multiple tricks up his sleeve. One thing that gave Ash an advantage in this battle is that Drew only had six Pokémon and he knew them all: Absol, Butterfree, Masquerain, Roserade, Flygon, and of course Typhlosion. He should be careful with all of them, he's seen Drew's Pokémon countless times and each time they proved to be very skillful and unpredictable, he had to overcome that though.

Although, Ash thought was more important than winning the battle though was to make up with May, he was battling for her. He wanted her back, this battle more to him than anything. Winning this battle meant more to Ash than winning a league tournament or becoming a Pokémon Master, this is how much May meant to him.

Drew was also too busy thinking about his confrontation with Ash tomorrow. May had left for a little while and then came back, warning him about Ash. She informed him about the skill he had demonstrated while training outside, she had been watching him through a window the whole time. The brunette had also warned Drew about his choices for this battle and remarked that they were some of his most powerful.

The green-haired coordinator wasn't intimidated by Ash, but rather he was wondering what Pokémon they were, it had left him curious and desiring this battle. He was certain that Ash would prove to be his most powerful opponent yet, more skillful than others he had lost to, including Solidad and May. The only differences now were that it was Ash and Drew had gotten a whole lot stronger since his battles with the two females. Since then, Drew has picked up many new tricks, the Pokémon he'd expect Ash to be most careful with would be Typhlosion, the most dominant Pokémon in his team.

Only thing that mattered more than this battle was May though, Drew really wouldn't care if Ash beat him, he would put up a fight, but he wouldn't mind losing, after discussing with May the whole day, he was positive that she'd at least let Ash explain himself if he had won the battle. Drew chuckled under his breath; he'd like to think that he won by losing in this battle because if he lost this battle, then he would win what actually wanted through the loss, which was seeing May smile. Ash would win and make her form it once again. He also hoped that this would make May change her mind about heading back to Hoenn, he wasn't very satisfied with that, she couldn't go back so torn up, she couldn't leave until she and Ash have made up, it was his priority.

After more minutes of thinking, they unexpectedly manage to put an end to their thoughts and drift to sleep. They would have to thank the mystic Lunar Pokémon that passed by that night to deliver pleasant dreams and sleep. Once more though, the Ketchum house was being watched over by a man hidden under the black cloak.

Only this time, Lucario was not with him, he was alone and stared into the horizon. The moonlight illuminated the shadowy figure revealing one of his eyes. It was yellow and catlike, there were some hints of orange in them, but the gaze the eye gave was stern, the man reached for a Pokeball, it was an Ultra Ball and when he had it on the palm of his hand, he clutched it tightly, as though he wanted it to crack. He turned around from the house and looked into the dark woodlands, he threw the ball into the air and although it was too dark to identify, the moonlight gave us the shadow of a three-headed beast that appeared to be hovering.

"It will all come to an end…" the enigmatic stranger spoke with an emotionless voice and the instant he finished speaking, the creature howled in the night, the echo of the terrible monster reaching different directions.

* * *

><p>That next morning, the sun was surprisingly out after a rainy day like yesterday. It was almost 9 o'clock, but everyone had gotten up before that time and they almost finished eating breakfast, they had even gotten dressed. The reason for this however was pretty obvious, today was it and they all intended this to be settled once and for all. No one had said a word to each other the whole morning, it was silent at the table.<p>

The tension between the four teenagers was still fresh and well, Drew and May were seated on one side of the table while Ash and Misty were seated on the other side, the Kanto and Hoenn natives hadn't even greeted each other during the morning, Ash and Misty wish they had been able to, but the two coordinators were still clearly agitated with the two trainers. Pikachu was so alerted by the intensity in the air; he promised himself that he would battle at his best today just to make sure that he and Ash had a chance at winning.

When Drew and May had simultaneously finished eating their butter toast, they exited the room, Ash and Misty wondered when exactly was the time for this battle of theirs, but their question would answered sooner than they had expected.

Drew entered back into the kitchen and approached Ash, "I want to end this quick, when you are ready for this battle, go out to the hills, we'll be waiting for you there." Without another word Drew left, not giving Ash the chance to ask any questions, his words were rather sour when he had informed him as well.

Ash turned to Misty and the red-head looked at him with a nod, "This is it Ash, this tension may have been for almost 24 hours, but its felt more like an eternity and we have to end it now."

"Right, it ends here," the raven-haired trainer agreed with a serious tone that she hadn't heard from him before. The boy got up having finished his breakfast, he took out five Pokeballs from his pocket and looked at them with confidence, his stare then turned to Pikachu who nodded him as well, the mouse was ready now more than ever.

"Thank you mom," Ash left her the dishes and walked out of the kitchen without another word.

"You're welcome sweetie," the mother responded, but her son was already gone. She let out a slight breath, she also knew very well what today was, it was that battle of theirs, it was very much like those battles they had in her teenage years as she recalled. Misty then got up and thanked her for the breakfast and left.

Ash turned the doorknob and opened the door; "Ready Pikachu?" the boy gave the yellow friend a confident grin.

"Pika!" the electric mouse made a fist and the two were about run off, until someone grabbed them by the shoulder.

"Hold it! You aren't going anywhere without me are ya Ash?" the two turned around to see that it was Misty sassing Ash like usual.

Misty's old friend scratched the back of his head and made his signature nervous laugh, "Course not Misty."

"You better not," the gym leader continued with her sassy attitude.

Pikachu snickered a little until Ash spoke, "Let's get going then."

The trio went walking towards the hills, Drew and May were visible, but the walk wasn't exactly short. Without any more delay the two walked to the hill, it was the same hill Ash and May had once been by the same day Drew had left and May ran out of Oak's Lab in search of him and ended up in the same area they were walking to now.

"Ash, be careful with what you do. I know the guy is one of the best trainers I've met according to what I remember when tagged battle with him against you and May, it wasn't easy taking him out."

"I know Misty; I think I've trained well enough to figure out what type of tricks he'll come up with. Besides, I know what Pokémon he's using and he didn't have too much training lately, so I already have a slight advantage."

Misty sighed, "Just watch out. Meanwhile, I'll try to get May to talk with me, if she forgives me then I'm sure she'll let me give her an explanation and when it's your turn, I'm sure she'll definitely forgive you, but I'm not sure if she'll want to be with a couple with you anymore…"

Ash laughed a bit, "Misty, that doesn't matter to me anymore, all I want now, is May as my friend again. She's an amazing person and whether she's someone's friend or girlfriend, it would feel terrible to lose her, all I want is forgiveness."

The red-head smiled at him, what he said was very sweet. Inside, she really hoped that May still wanted to be with him, those two were meant for each other and she wouldn't allow a mistake like that stop them from becoming lovers.

They were now close to the hill and began walking up, at this point Ash and Misty stopped talking. All they did now was walk up the hill; Ash could now see Drew staring at them sternly, while May was a few feet away from them, sitting down, ready to watch. Misty walked over to May's position, while Ash got on the opposite side of the field.

Misty sat down just about two feet away from May and it the intensity in the air returned between the two girls, May was uncomfortable being this close to one of the people that had ever hurt her so bad, but she wouldn't move away from Misty, deep down the red-head was like a sister to her. Misty looked at the two boys and then at May, it was a day that she had been expecting for a long time, it felt years rather than hours of anticipation.

The wind was whistling today and it brushed Drew and Ash's hair as they stood facing each other determinedly. Pikachu stood in his fighting stance alongside Ash, ready for whenever Ash needed the mouse out there.

Drew was the first to speak, "I'm glad to see that you didn't cower out of this battle."

"I don't cower out of battles Drew, you should know that," the auburn-eyed teen gave him a smug smile.

"Oh that's right, I forgot I'm battling the future Pokémon Master, but let's see if you really are up to it this time. It won't be like last time Ash, last time it was a one-on-one battle between Typhlosion and Quilava, that was a week ago and things have changed more drastically than you think. I'm going to put an end to you today, remember redemption or deterioration."

Misty remembered how Drew talked to her about Ash's redemption yesterday, the coordinator secretly wanted to Ash to win this one, but that didn't mean Drew would make it easy for him. She began to pray for things to turn out correctly this time; May on the other hand was confused by Drew's last remark, 'what did he mean with that?'

"Right Drew, let's get started! Go Totodile!" the raven-haired teen got serious and reached for Totodile and threw the Pokeball into the air.

From the Pokeball came out the cheery Big Jaw Pokémon, opening with a small dance as usual, when he saw Drew before him though, he shook his joyfulness off and got serious.

Misty and May were both surprised to see Totodile, it was a Pokémon that May had never really seen Ash use, while Misty had recalled it being a long time since Ash has used him, both were curious to see what abilities Totodile had in store for Drew.

Drew smiled arrogantly at the Totodile, "Totodile huh? I haven't battled one since Johto and last time I remember it wasn't too hard. Let's see if yours is any different Ash, go Masquerain!"

The emerald-eyed coordinator threw his Pokeball and released his Eyeball Pokémon, Masquerain opened with a majestic Silver Wind that impressed both Misty and May, even Totodile. Misty was even more curious to see how well this Masquerain did in battle while May was wondering if Masquerain had learned any knew combinations, the opening for this battle was already intriguing for all of them.

"Showing off already Drew?" the black-haired teen crossed his arms while Drew simply laughed at his comment.

"Alright Totodile, use Water Gun!" the auburn-eyed teen commanded with his energy.

"Masquerain why don't we use Silver Wind!" the lime-haired coordinator shouted out as he threw his arm into the air.

Masquerain's Silver Wind dispersed the Water Gun and hit Totodile directly. Totodile took some damage with that Silver Wind, but shrugged it off.

Ash grinded his teeth a bit, but decided to take a different approach. "Totodile go for a Slash!"

The Johto Starter leaped for Masquerain with glowing claws, but before he could get close enough Drew called out a Hidden Power, but unlike the previous times Masquerain had used Hidden Power, the white orbs fused and launched a white beam of energy towards Totodile.

May gasped a little, she had never seen Drew use Hidden Power in such an improvised way, but what shocked her and Misty even more was how Ash shouted out Totodile to move out of the way and use "Water Pulse!"

This even took Drew off guard and watched frustratingly as his Masquerain was blasted off by the blue orb released by Totodile. Masquerain dropped to the ground and Ash made haste in calling out a Slash attack.

However, when Totodile went in for the offense, multiple Masquerain appeared and multiplied, Masquerain had used Double Team and Totodile only managed to hit a fake. Ash was taken back by this call, Drew didn't even have to say anything to Masquerain, and the Hoenn Pokémon already knew what to do. May found it typical of Drew to use such a clever technique while Misty a little frown, frustrated at how Drew was able to save himself from that one.

The group of Masquerain was now hovering over the ground as Totodile was left confused as to what to do, "Totodile try an Aqua Tail to take them all out!"

When Totodile leaped into the air and prepared to fire a stream of water in all directions, Drew called out an unexpected command, "Masquerain use Energy Ball."

"Quick Totodile go underground!" Totodile dropped to the ground like a missile and went underground just in time.

"Great it used Dig," the coordinator grinded his teeth. Suddenly, he made a devious smile and knew just what to do, "Go for a Stun Spore!"

Masquerain started using a Stun Spore and sent the status move through the hole from which Totodile went through, Ash knew that if Totodile stayed down there the Stun Spore would reach him and paralyze him, leaving him vulnerable to Masquerain.

Ash then came up with his own counter, Totodile knew a move that would give an advantage against Grass Pokémon, but it's also very effective against Bug Pokémon. "Totodile get out of there and use Aerial Ace!"

Drew, Misty, and May gasped. None of them suspected Totodile to eventually learn that move, all those TMs the Pokémon at the ranch had earned were really coming in handy. Totodile jetted out of the ground and aimed for Masquerain. Thanks to the speed and accuracy of Aerial Ace, Totodile had no trouble in making a direct hit.

Masquerain fell to the ground again, struggling to get up. Ash knew he could finish this one now, "Now end it with a Slash!"

"Counter with an Air Slash!" At that instant Masquerain released a sharp circular attack that aimed for Totodile.

Totodile went head on though, and clashed with the Air Slash. His Slash unfortunately wasn't able to handle the Air Slash and crashed towards the grass. The Johto native Pokémon struggled to get on his feet because of the hard impact and Drew wasted no time in attacking, "Quick Attack Masquerain!"

"Totodile fight back with Headbutt!" Sadly, Totodile couldn't use Headbutt in time and was sent backwards by Masquerain, the Eyeball Pokémon had been damaged significantly, but it still had spark.

Drew then made another comment, "Hey Ash, this is one of my favorite combinations. Tell me if you remember it! Masquerain use Bubble then freeze with Ice Beam and finally use Hidden Power to disperse the Ice Balls across the battlefield!"

Masquerain successfully released a barrage of bubbles followed by freezing them with Ice Beam and then crushing them with Hidden Power so they scattered like Hail. "Try to use Slash to break any of the ice that comes your way Totodile!"

Ash, Pikachu, and May remembered the combination all too well. It was a combination that Drew had used the first time they met him in Slateport City, Masquerain seemed to remember the move pretty well and it appeared to have enhanced power. Misty described it in her mind as deadly beautiful.

Totodile managed to destroy some of the ice, but there was too much and hit Totodile yet again, sending him down again. Ash was irritated, he was cornered until he saw that Masquerain was hovering right over the hole Totodile had made.

"That's it," Ash whispered, "Totodile go underground!"

"Ash, you know I'll just use Stun Spore," Drew flicked his hair arrogantly.

"I've got time," the raven-haired teen grinned confidently. When Drew used Stun Spore, Ash made his next command, "Now release a Water Pulse through the hole Masquerain is under!"

"Huh?" Drew noticed the hole, but was too late and Masquerain was hit, but his unluckiness didn't end there. When Totodile leaped out from underground, everyone noticed that Masquerain had been confused.

"No, Masquerain snap out of it! Use Silver Wind!" the coordinator panicked. It was to no avail though because the Pokémon was too confused to do anything.

"Perfect," Ash grinned. "Finish it with Hydro Pump!" Everyone except for Pikachu and Ash were astonished that Totodile had even managed to learn Hydro Pump. Since Masquerain did nothing, Totodile made a direct hit with the pressurized water that sent Masquerain flying and crashing down, the Eyeball Pokémon had fainted.

"Yeah, there we go! Awesome job Totodile!" the Pallet boy and Pikachu both cheered as Totodile danced happily, despite the cuts and bruises.

Masquerain was returned to its ball and thanked it for a good job. His attention then turned to Ash, "Not bad Ash, but let's see how much energy your Totodile has left to battle my Butterfree!"

The Kanto Pokémon was released into the battlefield, gorgeous like always, Butterfree also made a splendid entrance. Totodile was tired, but it was ready for another round of battling.

Misty and May were both aware of Butterfree's ability to cause a lot of trouble thanks to its status moves and wide range of attacks, this was going to be tricky.

"Another Bug Pokémon, well then Totodile use Water Gun!"

Totodile used Water Gun, but Drew ordered a Confusion that moved the Water Gun back, but then Totodile sprang out of the Water Gun and was preparing for an Aerial Ace. "Quick Butterfree send him back with a Gust!"

Just in time Butterfree was able to send Totodile back and crashing into the ground. Totodile was really starting to get tired and the moment it got up an unsuspected Psybeam was shot at him, creating dust when it hit. When it cleared, Totodile was down.

Ash gave a disappointed look, but then smiled when it called back Totodile, "You did a great job pal, and you deserve a rest." Ash looked at Drew, but all he did was give a grin then yelled, "Go Staraptor!"

Misty was disappointed that Totodile was down, but knew that the Pokémon did an incredible job and earned a rest. She was now excited about Staraptor, a Pokémon she had never seen Ash use and since Staraptor and Butterfree were both able to fly she predicted that it would be an aerial battle.

May herself was also eager to see this, Misty then looked at her and knew that she'd have to talk to her sometime. She looked up at the sky and saw that the two Pokémon were already battling.

"Ash, just because it's a Flying-type doesn't mean you'll win," Drew remarked at him.

"I know that Drew, but I figured an aerial battle would be interesting." The two just continued to smile, both intent on making it a good battle.

Staraptor and Butterfree flew high in the air, both trying to hit each other, but both were too fast. Then Drew screamed, "Butterfree!"

Ash yelled, "Staraptor!"

"Use Gust!" the two rivals called out simultaneously.

Staraptor and Butterfree both began flapping their wings, and both tried to prove who had the stronger Gust, but they were on par in that as well, the two were only able to push each other away slightly.

Ash would need a different tactic and he thought it was the perfect one. "Drew, watch this! Staraptor use Double Team and then Agility!"

Drew and Butterfree suddenly got agitated when multiple Staraptor moved around Butterfree like jets, but they weren't sure how to react, then Ash ordered a "Wing Attack!"

All the Staraptor's wings then began glowing and all going for Butterfree, it was at that moment that Drew figured the right thing to do, "Butterfree quick Protect!"

Butterfree was able to guard itself from the striking Staraptor, whom failed to leave a mark on the Butterfly Pokémon. It was like multiple bullets clashing with a riot shield, as even the powerful combination of Double Team, Agility, and Wing Attack were unable to do anything about the Protect.

From the girl's point of view, it looked like many sparks flying across the sky; it was rather beautiful for them. Ash couldn't figure out what to do, but then knew the perfect backup. The black-haired teen yelled "Stop!"

All of a sudden, all the Staraptor vanished, Ash had cancelled Double Team and the real Staraptor disappeared without a trace. Drew and Butterfree looked around frantically in the sky, but nothing appeared until Ash screamed, "Now Brave Bird!"

Staraptor then showed up underneath Butterfree glowing blue, but before he could make the hit, Drew ordered to stop it with Psychic. Staraptor was being held back by Psychic, but it was still able to move forward though struggling.

Butterfree was then instantly hit by the mighty Flying-type attack. Making it fall down, but before it reached the ground it managed to get itself together and flying back. Staraptor also felt the sting of Brave Bird due to its recoil.

Drew followed up with an unanticipated command, "Fight back with Giga Impact!" Butterfree launched itself back up and Staraptor was ordered to unleash another Brave Bird. The two didn't stop and kept going faster until when they crash, a large explosion erupted in midair, with Staraptor and Butterfree falling down.

Ash and Drew didn't know what to expect, but the two got a hold of themselves in midair and were looking at each other, both determined to win.

Misty never actually witnessed such a full-scale battle like this one, every second was just as intense as the last and May seemed to be caught up with it as well, until Misty spoke, "May…"

The brunette heard Misty and turned around with a slight glare, "Yeah?"

"May, I think we need to talk for a bit," the red-head struggled to get the words out at first.

"There is nothing to talk about Misty, what happened, happened," the female coordinator looked at her.

"There is May, I'm really sorry about what happened and I need to please let this go. I don't want us to stay like this forever."

"Why should I listen? I was there, I heard it, I saw it, he loves you!" the sapphire-eyed girl scolded at her friend.

Misty nodded sideways, "No May, he loves you. Do you want to know why he kissed me and why I kissed him back?"

"Why?" the brown-haired girl spat at her.

"I kissed him May, because I was in love with Ash at one point."

"Huh?" the brunette stopped frowning and put on a confused face.

"May, I was in love with Ash at one point in our travels. I couldn't stop thinking about him, every day it was the same thing, I was too scared to tell him and he was oblivious to notice. I never told him because of his obliviousness and I was a coward, when I accepted the fact of returning back to Kanto as the Cerulean Gym Leader I didn't hesitate to deny the position because I knew being away from Ash was the best way to recover from my lovesickness."

Little by little, as Misty continued to speak. May started to show pity for the red-haired tomboy. It was a side of her that May never truly knew about.

"When he met you, he started to mature and eventually realized that he was infatuated with you, he would tell me about it during his time in Hoenn and at first I was jealous, but then I realized my mistake, it was my fault that nothing ever sparked between us, I wondered that if I had told him, things might've been different. By the time I met you though, I was over it. Unfortunately, yesterday the feelings rushed back at that moment and took advantage of his weak state, I was a fool for giving in and I wish I could have prevented it."

May sighed; she was giving Misty her sympathy. To be left heartbroken like that must have been awful, but that still didn't answer the question as to why, "Ash kissed you."

"May, when he travelled in Hoenn, he didn't talk about just you. He also talked about Drew; he described his jealousy over Drew being able to do what he couldn't, which was being romantic. He also talked about how despite him criticizing you, he would always be flattered by his flirty attitude. Ash has kept that buried underneath him and he was crushed when he learned that both of you were going to travel together in Johto. He could never move on, not even in Sinnoh. I knew by than that Ash was in love with you and it made me a little jealous, but the important May was that he never stopped caring or thinking about you. A week ago, he was excited for you to get here, but it bummed him down a bit that you had brought Drew. His paranoia and jealousy then leveled to new heights over the week and when he saw you almost kiss Drew, it burst out."

At this point the brunette was letting out several tears; Ash had seen almost kiss Drew and that was his breaking point? She had been in the same state of paranoia before, and she almost kissed Drew, she wanted to so bad, but the boy stopped her, was Ash's only jealousy and paranoia that much harder to control though?

"Ash tried to kiss me once before May in the same way you almost kissed Drew twice, but it was for the same reason; jealousy and paranoia. The only difference was that I managed to calm him down before he could in the same way Drew did with you. Unfortunately, Ash was more unstable and just couldn't it out go. It was at this point that my own emotions fueled too, it was inevitable."

May was letting out many tears now and leaped for Misty, she hugged her more than she had ever done. "Misty, I…I...I..."

"May, I'm sorry about what happened and I hope we can be friends again."

"Yes we can!" the brunette cried on the red-head's shoulders, even the gym leader started to let out some tears.

"Please promise me one more thing though, Ash is going to ask for your forgiveness and redeem himself for what he did, he's battling harder than ever out there just for you, just to get you back. He doesn't care if you don't want him to be with you anymore as couple, he just wants you back as a friend, and he can't afford to lose you no matter what. Last night, he told me that if battling and beating Drew were the requirements to get you to listen to him, then he was going to battle harder than he ever did in a league tournament. He loves you May, don't let him go."

"And I love him, I want to be with him, he doesn't have to say anything, whether he wins or loses I'll still love him and want to be with him. He has my trust, my friendship, and my love, but he still has to prove one thing," May spoke between her tears.

"What's that?" the red-haired girl was so happy to hear May speak like this again, but was a little disturbed by May's last remark.

"I want to see how much he truly cares, this battle was originally going to judge how much Ash cared about the entire situation, he still has to prove it, I love him, but I need to know if he really loves me back and won't do something like that again. I see Ash is a totally different person to me now, I thought he would be the last person to ever hurt me ever, and I need to know that he won't do anything rash like again just because I'm close to another boy like Drew. I need to be assured that he really does love me back, please understand Misty, I believe you, but I want to see it for myself," the Petalburg coordinator wiped away her tears and smiled, hoping that Misty would understand.

"I understand May, I know you want to be secure and every girl wants to feel like that. Let this battle prove how much Ash is willing to go through just to reach you." Misty grinned and wiped away her tears. The two girls hugged each other affectionately. Misty was 100% confident that Ash could prove that, all the weight off her back had finally lifted.

"How about we continue watching the battle huh?" the girl from Hoenn was still wiping off tears as she turned to Ash and Drew.

"Alright," Misty nodded in agreement.

May looked at Ash and smiled, she was in love with him and she wasn't leaving Kanto without him, so she scratched off leaving Kanto off her agenda for today, but she would keep that cancelled plan a secret until the right time.

To their surprise, Butterfree and Staraptor were still at it. "Butterfree we have to end this now! It's gone for enough, Supersonic, in every direction!"

"Staraptor Agility to avoid it!" It wasn't just a single Staraptor though, they were multiple Staraptors again, but what frustrated both trainers was they had made a single hit on each other since the Giga Impact-Brave Bird collision.

"You know Ash, Butterfree as at the brink of faint, but we still have one more trick and it is my emergency card," Drew laughed and prepared for his last resort.

"What's he doing?" Ash wondered as the Staraptor stopped moving and looked on.

Butterfree then released a white sparkly powder and then quickly used Gust, spreading it across the battlefield. Only then did Ash realize what he was doing, he was using Gust to spread the Sleep Powder, and the Staraptor tried their best to avoid being hit, but it was inevitable. When all the fake Staraptor vanished, the Staraptor was revealed and dropped to the ground asleep.

"Staraptor!" the raven-haired teen yelled.

"Good, now let's finish this with the finale, Hyper Beam!" the male coordinator called out.

The might red beam was going to aim directly and it was going to aim directly at Staraptor, Ash didn't even have a counter if Staraptor did awake, his Predator Pokémon was low on energy. The Hyper Beam was just several feet away now, but then Staraptor awakened in time.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor's trainer screamed again.

His Sinnoh Pokémon got up and flung itself towards the Hyper Beam. Drew was confused along with the girls and Pikachu, "Is that bird trying to faint itself?" the green-haired LaRousse boy questioned.

Staraptor then began using Close Combat and it shockingly managed to break through the Hyper Beam with every kick, peck, and punch. "That's it Staraptor, keep going with the Close Combat!"

Everyone was amazed and when Staraptor finally reached Butterfree it bashed the Kanto Pokémon repeatedly until it had enough. The butterfly-like Pokémon then dropped to the ground when it received the final punch, kick, and peck combination. Butterfree had clearly fainted and Staraptor gave a weak smile, proud of itself.

"Way to go Staraptor!" the auburn-eyed teen punched into the air, but then Staraptor fainted as well; the Hyper Beam really had taken a toll on the bird Pokémon.

Both trainers returned their Pokémon, both congratulating their Pokémon for the hard fought battle. The two gave stern stares, but arrogant smiles.

"Things are going to get much more difficult from here Drew because I have a surprise for you," the messy-haired teen warned the coordinator.

"As do I Ash, here take a look!" the LaRousse coordinator yelled.

"I choose you Absol!" Drew called out his white furry Pokémon onto the battlefield.

"I choose you Sceptile!" Ash released his colossal lizard Pokémon.

Absol stood before Ash and the others. It was memorable Pokémon for Ash and May, but Ash remembered having a discussion with Drew once in regards to Absol, it was one of the very few moments they had put their differences aside and at last Ash was going head to head with it.

Sceptile was the most notable Pokémon Ash had for Drew and May, since he had been used countless times during Hoenn and the Battle Frontier, from a Treecko to a Grovyle and now a Sceptile. Drew was going to enjoy this, he had always desired to fight Ash's infamous Sceptile, and according to May it was a major powerhouse in Ash's team.

"Let's get started, Absol Flamethrower!" the coordinator sent out the first command.

"Sceptile dodge it with Quick Attack!" the trainer countered.

Sceptile had amazing speed and dodged the Flamethrower with ease, and then it proceeded to tackle the Disaster Pokémon. Absol was pushed back, but it wasn't major damage.

"Now use Pound!" Ash cried out.

"Counter it!" Drew demanded

Absol leaped and its tail began glowing, the Disaster Pokémon had used Iron Tail to clash with Pound. None of the two Pokémon was able to make any damage so they leaped back to their spots.

Sceptile spit his twig; he was going to have to be serious with this one. Absol glared at Sceptile with the interest of beating the Forest Pokémon.

Drew knew that Sceptile's speed would be a probably so he had to be tactical on to make a hit. He knew just how to handle this though, "Absol use Water Pulse!"

Drew had left everyone confused to why Drew used such an ineffective move against a Grass-type Pokémon, but he also had to keep in mind that it causes confusion so without any moment's hesitation Ash ordered Sceptile to dodge, but then Absol was ordered to use "Flash!"

Suddenly, the black dot on Absol's forehead glowed brightly and blinded everyone including Sceptile, leaving the Forest Pokémon at the mercy of the brightness. That's when Drew gave out the next call, "Now use Iron Tail!"

With Sceptile blinded, Absol was able to make a mighty hit at the Hoenn Pokémon. Thankfully though, Sceptile managed to gain his sight back. "Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile formed sharp glowing blades on his arms and went straight for Absol. "Absol stop him with Flash!"

"Not so fast, Sceptile use Agility to reach them before they can use Flash," Ash extended his arm and commanded Sceptile.

Just when Absol prepared to use Flash again, Sceptile increased his speed and made a direct hit at Absol just in time. The white furry Pokémon was sent back, but quickly got itself together.

"Absol use Aerial Ace!" the coordinator called out an unexpected technique. Ash was surprised that Absol knew Aerial Ace too.

"You aren't the only with surprises Ash!" the emerald-eyed teen reminded the trainer.

Ash grinded his teeth, but then remembered one ability Sceptile had shown yesterday that would come in handy in these cases. "Sceptile use Detect!"

As Absol launched itself at Sceptile, the lizard-like Pokémon was able to identify its position and used Detect to avoid the quick Absol. Drew was annoyed with that last call, he didn't expect Aerial Ace to miss and he didn't expect Sceptile to use Detect.

"Now Sceptile, give Absol another taste of your Leaf Blade!"

"Counter it with Iron Tail, Absol!"

Sceptile's glowing blades collided with Absol's glowing tail, both of them were snarling at each other, neither would move. Bolts from the energy collision were forming, but Ash knew another alternative to hitting Absol, "Alright use Bullet Seed."

Glowing seeds started to shoot out of Sceptile's mouth, but Drew had other plans, "Two can play at the game, fire a Flamethrower!

Flamethrower's superiority over Bullet Seed overwhelmed it and hit Sceptile right in the face, sending the Hoenn Starter backwards. "Absol now use Future Sight!"

Ash, Pikachu, May, and Misty all knew this wasn't good. Future Sight was an unavoidable attack and could hit at any minute; Ash appeared to be at Drew's mercy now. The raven-haired teenager was not sure how to deal with this, he had to win this, he had to win for May, and he promised he'd give the most he's ever given into this battle. He just wasn't going lose! "Sceptile use Earthquake!"

Although, Sceptile was still on the ground, a bash on the ground with his tail was enough to make the ground move and send Absol flying backwards. "Now use Agility and Quick Attack to enhance you speed while Absol's in the air and finish him with a Leaf Blade!"

"Flamethrower!" Absol's trainer demanded, but Sceptile's superior speed overwhelmed Absol and sent the Dark-type Pokémon crashing down to the ground.

"Sceptile give it everything you've got with a Leaf Storm!" Sceptile was now preparing for the finisher as the seeds on his back began to glow and released a barrage of glowing green leaves.

"No you don't Absol, get up and fight back with Razor Wind!" Absol struggled to get up, but the scythe on Absol's head released its own barrage of crescent blades. The Leaf Storm and Razor Wind clashed with each other, creating thousands of little sparks that sounded like glass breaking.

Ash grinded his teeth, that didn't work and to make things worse it drained a dramatic amount of Sceptile's power. He then thought quickly of how take advantage of this moment, "Sceptile use Sunny Day," the action left Drew wondering what Ash was up to, meanwhile Misty was discussing something about Ash's use of Leaf Storm.

"Ash shouldn't have used Leaf Storm, he thought he could have ended it with that, but it's not that easy with Drew," Misty criticized Ash's last command.

"Why?" May looked strangely at Misty.

The gym leader then stated, "When you use Leaf Storm, the Special Attack of the Pokémon decreases every time, so if Ash called out another Special Attack it wouldn't be able to reach at full power. Let's hope though, that Sceptile has enough energy to finish Absol."

"Now Absol use Shadow Ball!" the coordinator demanded. Absol released the dark energy ball at Sceptile and the Ghost-type attack bashed through the Leaf Storm and Razor Wind.

"Quick, jump into the air!" Sceptile leaped upward, but Ash's amazement the Shadow Ball was following.

Drew flicked his hair, there was no escape. Sceptile tried to fight back on its own with a Leaf Blade, but the Shadow Ball easily overpowered him. Dropping to the ground like a tree, Sceptile laid helpless as he tried to get up.

"Let's finish this Absol, use Hyper Beam!" the coordinator seemed to be declaring his victory.

Ash smiled, he was glad to use that Sunny Day when he had the chance, it would serve well for his backup. "Sceptile fight back with a Solarbeam!"

Sceptile managed to get on one knee and at that instant released a Solarbeam. Thankfully, it was able to hold its own against the Hyper Beam. The two powerful beams were created a large bolt at the collision point and it was at that point that none of the Pokémon could control it anymore. Sceptile and Absol flew back, but the strange thing was though that once the dust cleared Sceptile was one his feet and was glowing a bright green. "Overgrow…" Ash murmured, he turned his hat around like he had done back in the day and thought he should take advantage of this power up by using "Frenzy Plant."

Absol had to recharge from the Hyper Beam so he was left hopeless, and Drew just looked sternly as Ash's super attack was heading straight for the Dark-type. Misty and May were certain that this was end, with Overgrow, Sceptile was back at his full power and Frenzy Plant would surely finish Absol.

Sceptile's body now glowed even stronger, the roots underground could be heard crumbling through and then raised like spikes beneath Absol sending it flying, but it didn't finish there. Sceptile smiled smugly and needed to make sure that he would win, Frenzy Plant began crushing Absol enough to make him knock out, the Dark-type Pokémon was at Sceptile's mercy, but then Sceptile was struck out of nowhere and was sent flying against a large boulder.

Frenzy Plant had been cancelled out because of Sceptile's loss and focus, but it had been enough to make Absol faint, meanwhile when the dust cleared Sceptile had been knocked out as well. Future Sight had managed to deliver the final blow for Sceptile as well.

Ash returned Sceptile to its ball, "Sceptile you did great out there, the Frenzy Plant was really something else, and you've earned your rest."

Drew was also thanking his Absol, "You did amazing Absol, we managed to take down Sceptile and I couldn't have done it without you, and take a good rest."

The girls had seen some unexpected ability in the last part, Future Sight and Frenzy Plant both managed to finish off two immensely skilled Pokémon. They were now anticipating the next battlers with pure eagerness.

The male coordinator then looked at Ash with a smug smile, "Ash, my next Pokémon is one of my most memorable and I'm sure you remember where I've used it, only now it's evolved! Come on out Roserade!"

"I see how it is; Roserade is going to a tough one. Pikachu you're up," the black-haired trainer recalled Roserade being a very talented Pokémon in both battle and coordinating; such a deadly mixture would come with many surprises. That's why he thought Pikachu was up for it though.

Misty and May also knew that Roserade be very deadly, as a Grass/Poison-type Pokémon with a specialty for combinations, it would cause some problems for both Ash and Pikachu, nonetheless the girls had faith in both Ash and Pikachu. It wasn't going to be easy, but the winner was definite for them.

"Hey Ash thank you for using Sunny Day earlier, watch this, Roserade Solarbeam!" Drew demanded the powerful Grass-type attack.

Roserade brought her two roses together and executed the beam. Ash was shocked to see that Solarbeam had been used so early, Sunny Day was still in affect and now favored Drew. "Pikachu counter with Thunder!"

Just when the two tremendous attacks were going to clash, something exploded between them and cancelled Solarbeam as well as Thunder. The explosion caused dust to fly everywhere, provoking everyone to close their eyes.

"What's going on?" Ash called out as he covered his eyes.

"Was the collision really that strong?" Drew spoke as he also blocked the dust.

"What's happening?" the red-head made sure not to let any dust in.

"Is that supposed to happen?" the brunette beside her also cried out.

Roserade and Pikachu were also shutting their eyes to avoid dust, but then they also felt a strong wind trying to push them away. Everyone was confused, it wasn't possible for the reaction to be this strong, but then the dust and wind began calming, the battlefield was also becoming visible as well, but what was revealed made everyone startle in fear.

In the middle of the field appeared a figure in a black coat. They were all shocked to see the enigmatic man stand before them, he stood motionlessly in the middle of the field, looking down at the ground, was he responsible for what just happened.

The man raised his head and looked at everyone there, then let out a laugh. "Sorry for being late," the man's sinister voice echoed in everyone's ears. May and Misty were unsettled by the man, they weren't sure what to expect.

Ash and Drew frowned at him, giving the man a deadly grin, Roserade and Pikachu got very serious at his presence. They could also sense the man's intentions, they were nothing, but disturbing.

"You, you've been hiding for so long and now you show your face again, what to do want?" Ash snarled at him aggressively, this man has been a source for his troubling nightmares; he was going to answers now.

"You've caused trouble throughout the entire region and now you come here to Pallet Town for what?" Drew spoke sternly at him, he was fully aware that this guy was bad news.

The shadowy figure then laughed again, "Well, I am here to watch a battle, but I see that that is not the case."

"Why would we battle with someone like you around? You may not know it, but you've caused a lot of problems," the auburn-eyed trainer continued to snarl at the only he felt he ever despised; he just gave off a terrible sense.

"Did I? My sincerest apologies and here I came to think that we could be friends," the figure snickered at the empty joke. His attention then turned to May and Misty, the girls were frowning at him, but they shaking in fear on the inside.

"Well what do we have here, the famous Cerulean Gym Leader Misty and the winner of the Johto Grand Festival May, intriguing indeed," the man approached them.

The girls were alerted when he stated his name, how did he know? They even got more alarmed when he started walking to them.

"Don't you dare touch them!" Ash warned him violently and Pikachu was already creating sparks on his cheeks.

The dark man's stare turned to Ash, "Don't worry Ash, I haven't forgotten about your achievements. Top 16 in the Kanto League, Winner of the Orange League, Top 8 in the Johto League, Top 8 in the Hoenn League, defeated the Battle Frontier, and Top 4 in the Sinnoh League, impressive feats."

"How do you know about us?" Drew inquired and the man turned around.

"Drew, Runner-up in the Hoenn Grand Festival, Top 8 in the Kanto Grand Festival, and Runner-up again in the Johto Grand Festival, that's very extraordinary as well. As for your question, I thought you'd logical sense out of this one Drew, after all you seem to be the cleverest out of the four, I simply know about you four because the honor ships you have all received. Look at the facts, a gym leader, a top coordinator, a runner-up coordinator, and common league participant." The man looked at each of the teens respectively when he said that.

"Your Pokémon are also very notable to me, Pikachu and Roserade, now who doesn't recognize the potential these Pokémon possess. Were they only trained in more capable hands," the stranger continued rambling and looked at the aggressive faces the Pikachu and Roserade had on.

Everyone was annoyed by this guy's presence now though, his constant blabbering was especially annoying Ash. "What are you really here for, to tell us that or something more?" Ash glared at him intensely, his desire to know who it was under that hood.

"Do you really want to know?" the man spoke emotionlessly, and then everybody nodded at him.

"Very well, I'm here to take all of you out!" the man scorned at all of them. Everybody became alarmed when instantly became hostile and threw an Ultra Ball in the air.

They thought nothing could surprise them more than the enigmatic man' presence, but they were wrong. What came out of the Pokeball was all too familiar, Ash and Misty had seen a drawing of it by Tracey once before, while Drew felt some sort of memory flash back when he saw it. May was only astonished by the fact that she's never seen any Pokémon like this in any of the four regions nor in legend.

It was intimidating and monstrous even for Ash and Drew. Its roar was disturbingly loud and caused the local Pokémon to flee out of the area. Ash and Drew knew that something strange was, but they'd have to figure out once they finished with this guy.

Both boys then reached for their other Pokémon as well just in case. "Charizard, Gible come out!"

"Typhlosion, Flygon you're up!"

The four other skilled Pokémon came out of their Pokeballs, at first they thought they had been summoned for battle, but once they acknowledged the situation through their trainers and the saw the frightening three-head creature alongside the man in the black coat, they knew it was an emergency.

"I brought back up too so don't think you'll win that easy," the man responded to the emergence of the other four Pokémon. They were puzzled as to what he meant at first, but then it became clear as to what he was referring to.

From the ground emerged a Metagross, Tyranitar and Garchomp. From sky crashed down like meteors, a Dragonite and Salamence. That's when Misty and Ash figured it out, he was these Pseudo Pokémon's trainer, he was responsible for everything now, and there was no need for a confirmation.

"Darn it! I don't have my Pokémon help!" May yelled, afraid at how dangerous the situation was looking with all these terrifyingly powerful Pokémon.

"We can still help," Misty reached for six Pokeballs and gave three to May so she could throw, the unknown man soon saw them though and made his first command.

"Metagross use Psychic to take those Pokeballs," the man ordered and Metagross began glowing blue as well as the Pokeballs. Misty and May futilely try to get them back; Misty tried to jump to reach them, but to no avail. Then out of nowhere Typhlosion shot a Flamethrower at Metagross, stopping his Psychic and letting Misty and May get the Pokeballs.

The man groaned, "All of you attack now!"

Misty and May saw that the Pseudos were already going in for the attack, with all their haste they called out the Water Pokémon for assistance. Pokémon like Gyarados, Seadra, Starmie, Caserin, Politoed, and Corsola were ready for battle as well.

It was the unknown man's six Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon went against the twelve released by May, Misty, Drew, and Ash. The four teens would have to be on the lookout for all twelve and order the right attack if needed. The Pokémon then considered tag teaming in order to oppose the threat since the power of the Pseudos were on a whole new level.

Politoed and Seadra teamed up against Dragonite, Starmie and Misty's Luvdisc went up against Metagross, Gyarados and Corsola were going to battle Salamence, Gible and Flygon would battle Garchomp, Pikachu and Roserade would confront Tyranitar, and last, but not least Typhlosion and Charizard would battle the mysterious Pokémon the enigmatic figure had with him.

Corsola and Gyarados would constantly try to unleash rock and ice moves to hit Salamence since it was super effective, but the Dragon-type had dominance over them thanks to its speed as well as having the ability to use Thunder Fang. Even attacks like Stone Edge and Ice Beam weren't much use; Salamence would cancel out Ice Beam and Stone Edge with Dragon Pulse. Misty and May both tried combinations and distractions, but it was futile, Salamence was just much more skilled.

Politoed and Seadra were also having a similar problem with Dragonite. Politoed was unable to even scratch Dragonite with water attacks even though they were direct hits, and even though Seadra was able to use several Dragon-type attacks, Dragonite's own were vastly more superior. It also became increasingly difficult to avoid Dragonite attacks such as Hyper Beam and Outrage.

Meanwhile, Starmie and Luvdisc were not able to break through Metagross' high defense and were at the mercy of his Psychic and Steel abilities. Starmie almost got her gem cracked by Meteor Mash while putting Caserin in its place with Psychic. Its speed also gave it an advantage and with every Meteor Mash they left even more helpless. Misty and May were really trying their best to combat against the might Pokémon, but they had to accept that they wouldn't last not even a gym leader or top coordinator would be able to figure out how to play this one.

Gible and Flygon, however had a slightly higher advantage than the water Pokémon, they were both Dragon and had Ground characteristics so they would be able to hold off Garchomp better. Flygon had tried using Dig, but Garchomp's Earthquake wasn't going allow sneak attacks. Gible almost cornered Garchomp with a Draco Meteor, but thanks to Dragon Rush and its agility, Garchomp was able to avoid every hit and bash Gible towards a boulder. Even though they had slight advantage, even these Dragon-type Pokémon were at a loss.

Pikachu as well as Roserade were giving out their best to take down the might Johto Pokémon, Tyranitar, but its high defense and high attack power weren't going to make it easy. Tyranitar had the advantage against both even though Roserade was part Grass. The Johto Pseudo would try to use Fire Blast on Roserade, Pikachu came to assist with Thunder, although Tyranitar has been very close to knocking out Pikachu either Stone Edge or Earthquake, but Roserade's abilities as a Grass-type manage to keep him up. Tyranitar would use Stone Edge, but Roserade would hold it off with Magical Leaf and Pikachu would take the chance to use Iron Tail, but Tyranitar's Dragon Pulse would always cancel it out. Neither Pikachu nor Roserade were going to quit, but Pikachu had a special grudge on Tyranitar that kept him going forward, neither of two had forgotten their confrontation. Tyranitar would mock Pikachu for knocking him out with a single Stone Edge, but Pikachu was determined to defeat Tyranitar one way or another.

Ash and Drew personally handled the last Pseudo Pokémon with Charizard and Typhlosion. The enigmatic man was also personally commanding his Pokémon. Both of them knew that they'd have to work together for this one; they've witnessed the power of the other five and knew this one would be no different.

Charizard and Typhlosion both gave each other smug smiles, wishing the other good luck. Two major powerhouses would have to fight this unknown enemy and they don't even know what time type the creature was so they already had a disadvantage, but no matter, they'll have to improvise.

"Good luck Drew," Ash looked at coordinator seriously, but then gave a confident smile.

"Same to you Ash, now how about we put this guy in his place?" Drew returned a confident smile and the two nodded.

At a simultaneous moment, both trainers ordered a "Flamethrower!"

Their opponent made no command and his Pokémon just stood there ready to take the hit. When the Flamethrower hit its mark, the male duo were hoping that they had done at least some damage, but much to their surprise the creature had no scratches and kept hovering.

"Now watch real power, Hydreigon use Dragon Rush!" the man called out and the monster began to charge with a light blue aura.

"Typhlosion use Dig to escape!" Drew demanded.

"Charizard fly up!" Ash ordered quickly.

Both teens were intimidated by how fierce this thing's speed was and before Typhlosion and Charizard could get far, the Pokémon managed to make a double hit that sent both starters back.

The man laughed sinisterly, "Don't try to escape Hydreigon; his power is much greater than you imagine."

"Its name is Hydreigon huh?" Drew looked at the creature and then at its master.

"Indeed, and it comes all the way from Unova Region," the figure in the black cloak responded.

"Unova Region?" Ash looked at him questionably. Drew didn't know anything about this place either; he had never seen a Pokémon for that region until now, the only thing he knew was that there was a region called Unova.

"That's right the Unova Region, it is very far away from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, that's why you seem to lack knowledge of Unova. You should go there sometimes, they have a Pokémon League and a Grand Festival if you children are interested, if you make it out alive from this battle," the man continued to speak then finished with a low chuckle.

Ash was a little caught up with this knowledge, the Unova Region, what was over there? Drew on the other had seemed to careless, he wanted this to end now. "Ash, get it together, you can figure out your travels after we're done!" Drew scolded at him.

"Right, sorry," Ash snapped out of it, now wondering how to handle the situation, Hydreigon and its trainer just stared at the two, waiting for an attack.

"It looks like fire won't do much to this thing so that's out of the question, any other moves Charizard knows that aren't Fire-type?" the coordinator questioned him.

"Alright good, so we'll need to come up with a combination," the green-haired coordinator stated.

"I think I got one," the auburn-eyed teen had one in mind already.

"Alright hit me," the LaRousse boy was all eyes and ears about Ash's idea.

"Since your Typhlosion knows Fire Spin, then we might get make a combination with Dragon Rage. Charizard's Dragon Rage will go through the spiral and Hydreigon we'll think we're going for a direct hit, but instead it'll try to dodge and Dragon Rage will becoming like a homing missile then we have a hit."

"It sounds good, let's try it. Typhlosion use Fire Spin," the Hoenn boy commanded with his arm extended.

"Charizard use Dragon Rage just like we practiced," the Kanto boy demanded and Charizard knew full well what Ash was trying.

Typhlosion let out the spiral fire and Charizard's blue energy beam went right through. Hydreigon then went up without any command, but then to both Hydreigon and its trainer's surprise, the Dragon Rage went with it and a speed in par with Hydreigon's own.

"Quick, cancel it out with Dragon Pulse," the black cloaked man ordered and Dragon Pulse was launched out, successfully cancelling out Dragon Rage.

"Darn it, that didn't work," Drew got frustrated as well as Ash.

The boy then wondered if he could try something more efficient and unavoidable, "Ash, I'm going to use Smokescreen so Charizard and Typhlosion are undetectable, when that happens I want you to use Dragon Rage so Charizard can hit Hydreigon, it is worth a try and it won't miss since its direction can be controlled, got it?"

"Right then, Typhlosion use Smokescreen," Drew called out and his Johto Starter then started covering up the field, and soon Hydreigon and its trainer were out of sight.

"Now Charizard, Dragon Rage!" Ash called out to his Kanto Starter with all its rage, Charizard released the blue energy beam.

"Double Team Hydreigon," the black cloaked man's voice could be heard. That's when Ash and Drew were left without yet another hit, and they were certain Dragon Rage had hit the wrong Hydreigon because of the man's next attack.

"Now half use Dragon Pulse and half use Dragon Rush," he spoke in a calm yet emotionless voice. Ash and Drew then knew the multiple Hydreigon were still there.

"Quick you two, use any form of avoiding the attacks!" Ash called out to both Fire-types.

Charizard flew up at full speed while Typhlosion went underneath. It had been another futile attempt though, Typhlosion burst out of the ground after a Dragon Pulse managed to enter the underground hole, while Charizard was knocked down by a Dragon Rush. It was a brutal sight for both trainers, Typhlosion would try to get up, but it was hit by a barrage of Dragon Pulse and Charizard was hit by multiple Hydreigon using Dragon Rush.

The intensity, the misery, the pity that Ash and Drew had for their Pokémon was making them lose focus, they had never seen their Pokémon so brutally abused before. Ash was even more horrified when he saw Charizard get bitten on the neck by a Hydreigon, it wasn't even Bite though, and instead the Hydreigon had used Crunch and was dragging Charizard down with his jaw like an improvised seismic toss. The Flame Pokémon then crash landed violently onto the ground while a Hydreigon had bashed Typhlosion strong enough to get all the air out of him and get hit against a boulder.

It wasn't just Typhlosion and Charizard though, all the other Pokémon fighting for the four teens like Pikachu, Gyarados, Roserade, Gible, Corsola etc., were all sustaining heavy wounds, they had bruises and cuts larger than any they had gained in previous battles. May and Misty's eyes were turning red, wondering how it came to this. Drew was sweating out of panic, Ash felt tears start to rise, but he wouldn't let himself cry in a moment like this. Pikachu futilely tried to fight Tyranitar, but was always bashed down; none of them were prepared for this…

It was horrific; Ash could see bite marks from Charizard's neck releasing some blood and Typhlosion was choking out some blood of his own. During their whole time as trainers, they had never witnessed this. To this man, it was all child's play, this wasn't a battle rather it was violence. The smoke then finally cleared to see two dozen Hydreigon hovering a few feet above the ground, that's when the man proclaimed his finishing move.

"Now kill them with Draco Meteor," the man raised his arms as though he was preaching a god, but he was simply making a dramatic pose and then began to laugh disturbingly.

The Pokémon and the kids were alarmed when he said the word "kill". They were all dumbstruck, they didn't know what to expect, the five Pseudo Pokémon that fought with Pikachu and the others were now roaring and howling the word, as though they were welcoming the demise of their opponents, who was this guy and how did he raise his Pokémon?

All the Hydreigon fused back into one and the real one was now charging a massive energy ball that would soon explode into meteors with the purpose of finishing Charizard and Typhlosion. Just a few seconds away from dispersing the attack though Ash got on the battlefield yelling out, "Stop!"

Drew, May, Misty, and all their Pokémon stopped fighting and looked at the boy. The man then raised his arms down and Hydreigon cancelled his Draco Meteor. "That's enough!" the raven-haired teen grinded his teeth and yelled at the man.

He just looked back at the kid silently, Ash then spoke again, "Who are you? What do you want from us? We've never done you any harm? Do you just enjoy the misery of others?"

"I can answer only your last question and that is yes, so if you can't handle me taking the life of your Pokémon then let's how you like it when I take the life of your friend." The man's eyes glowed yellow and had catlike features, the glare they gave off was devilish and his stare then turned to someone else.

Ash and the others were wide opened when he said that, when they noticed his eyes they were disturbed by how demonic they look, but it was the only feature that stood out in the darkness of his hood. Ash stared at the man's gaze, he followed it and saw that he was looking behind him; he turned around and saw May.

That's when he figured it out and ran to her, none of them knew what he planned to do until the man ordered Hydreigon to use, "A Full Power Dragon Pulse." It was aimed directly for May and then everyone knew what Ash was about do.

"No!" the black-haired teen yelled with all his might and got between May and the Dragon Pulse. He got hit full on by the Dragon Pulse and all of his Pokémon as well as his friend's Pokémon were shocked. When the dust quickly cleared, Ash was still standing, but his clothes were torn and he had mortal wounds, he got on his knees and dropped on his back.

"May, if I don't make it…" the boy spoke weakly, but then got cut by May.

"Ash, don't say that!" May squealed and grabbed his hand as she got on her knees, "No Ash, you can't leave us like you just can't. You mean so much to all of us please, don't go!" The brunette yelled and began crying furious tears. All the Pokémon were crying except for the man's own, Typhlosion, Charizard, Pikachu, Roserade, all of them approached the boy.

Misty got on her knees, "Ash you can't just go, you're going to make it through, you have trust us, please just don't go anywhere!" The red-head let tears drop like a waterfall.

Drew felt tears begin dropping down his cheek; it was all too fast-paced for him. One minute he's standing and the next he's on his knees then on the floor. He couldn't do this; he gave up his own life to save May. 'He can't just go, he's done too much, he someone else's life before his own and now he was dying for it'

Drew ran to Ash and got on his knees and started shaking, he spoke sternly, but loudly, he was frustrated, he was upset. "Ash, you just can't do this, we're going to get you out here. This world can't risk losing people like you," the coordinator spoke as tears kept dripping.

"Drew, I didn't like you very much, but I always tried becoming your friend and I thought it would never happen until now. Thank you for the time we've had and I really enjoyed battling with you," the auburn-eyed teen was speaking softly.

"Ash, don't say anything, save your strength," Misty shook him and clutched one of his hands.

"Misty, half a decade ago we met and at first I thought you were mean, but then we travelled together and I got to know you so much better. I loved every minute we were together, remember that you are one of my best friends," his voice slowly became weaker and weaker.

"Pika…" the small mouse licked Ash's face, tears falling down cheeks and landing on Ash's face.

"Pikachu, you were my first Pokémon and one of the greatest friends I've ever had. We've had so many battles together, I want to thank you for everything you did for me and remember that I love you…" the boy spoke to his yellow pal and gave a weak smile, his other Pokémon then mourned with weak growls, even Drew and Misty's Pokémon. "Charizard, Gible, please tell the others to not mourn me, I just want you two to know that I love you too and you've done so much for me that I can't repay you, but you will always have my eternal love, you mean a lot to me, this includes Misty and Drew's Pokémon, I've learned a lot from battling Pokémon like Gyarados, Corsola, and Typhlosion, I just want to say thank you and that I'll never forget what the moments good or bad we've had."

May was too destroyed inside, she couldn't stand to see her one and only friend go, but then she thought again and realized that Ash wasn't her friend, he was her true love and she wouldn't stand to see him go. The brunette tightened her grip on his hand as if she thought he'd stay if she held it tighter.

"May, we've had our good and bad times, but even in the worst times I was always thankful that they were there, you changed my life more than anybody. When I first started out my journey I didn't know what love felt like, but that changed when I met you. I want to thank you for that, for giving me a chance at love and even though things didn't go the way I intended them too, I still love you, in a way much greater than that of a friend, I love you for who you are and I never thought of spending my life with anyone, but you, you are the world to me, goodbye May…" then the boy closed his eyes and dropped his hand to the ground, while May held on to the other.

"Ash, no please, come back, I love you! Don't go! You are my life, I love you don't go!" the brunette cried loudly as did everyone else.

Drew and Misty were letting out all their tears, all of them dropping on Ash's body. Pikachu, Charizard, Gible, Typhlosion, Gyarados, Roserade, all of them were shedding tears of sadness. None them could accept he was gone, there still had to be a little bit of him holding on inside there, there just had to, Ash wasn't gone. In reality though, it was true, Ash was gone…

They all mourned their friend that whole time until his killer spoke, "Well that didn't go as planned. Foolish should've never gotten in the way, what a pity."

"Shut up!" Drew rushed at him, ready to break every part of him. When he tried to punch him, the man grabbed his arm and leg sweeped him, but before he could fall to the ground, Drew got kneed in the stomach and was thrown backwards.

When the figure saw that Drew was gasping for air, he began to approach him, "Don't worry, you'll be with Ash very soon."

Before he could finish Drew, May shouted, "Hold it!"

The man looked at May and answered, "May I help you?"

"You come out of nowhere acting like you rule this planet and then you challenge us, you abuse our Pokémon, you take pleasure out of our despair, and then you take a friend and the only person I'll never truly love! You won't get away with it; none of us will let you!" May screamed viciously and swore avenge her lover's death.

"And how do you plan to make me compensate?" the man chuckled at May's words, not caring about his actions.

"Retaliate!" May yelled and soon all the Pokémon around them unleashed their attacks from Charizard, Typhlosion, and Pikachu to Politoed, Roserade, and Seadra.

Unfortunately, the six Pseudo Pokémon intervened and were able to obliterate every move the Pokémon used against them. The man laughed once the Pokémon were exhausted from the attacks they had used, they were astonished and angered at how they didn't even leave a scratch on his Pokémon.

"You see, you cannot beat my team of Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon and me, you don't have the fortitude for such strenuous trials, now you will witness true power."

Drew, who still laid on the floor watched alongside Misty, May, and the Pokémon as to what the murderer was planning to do now. "Time to take out all the birds with one stone," the man spoke venomously, "Hydreigon, Salamence, Garchomp, Dragonite, use Draco Meteor!"

His four Dragon-type Pokémon then charged up the ultimate Dragon attack and within three seconds the energy spheres had burst and released dozens of meteors. The Pokémon tried to fight back, but there were too many, Misty, May, and Drew all soon saw it as their ends, they would be with Ash.

A voice then shouted out, "Enough!" The voice alerted everyone, even the black cloaked figure.

Before the Draco Meteor could finish some unexpected force arrived and somehow managed to eliminate all the meteors, creating clouds of dust. They were all wondering where that had come from, who was able to destroy all those meteors with such ease.

It was at that instant when the cloud of dust was blown away and revealed another man in a black coat with a Lucario and Black Charizard Everyone was shocked to see that there were two and were staggered by his entrance, 'were his Pokémon the ones that did that?' Even the man in the black coat seemed to be alarmed by his presence, but all he could manage to say was "You…"

The new guy just looked at the menace that took Ash's life; he stood still between his glaring Shiny Charizard and Lucario. No one knew what to expect now.

**That was Chapter 42 and I have to say that it was a freaking long chapter to write, but the reason is because it's the chapter I've been dedicated to most out of the 42, so I hope I can get plenty of reviews or something please, since it's so long though I will expect grammar and punctuation errors, but what matters is if you manage to understand it. This is the darkest chapter in the fanfic by the way** **and I'll have the next chapter in two days so see ya then and I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	43. Aura Showdown

**For those who are worried about Ash, don't worry about that. After all, what's an Advanceshipping Fanfic without him or May? The last thing I will ever do is bring Ash back from death and although some may be confused or upset with what I just said, you'll understand what I mean once you read Chapter 43. Chapter 43 will focus primarily on the trio and their Pokémon fighting for their lives against the Pseudos. It might get a bit repetitive, but reading through the whole thing will be worth it in the end. Enjoy Chapter 43.**

Chapter 43: It's All Over

"There are two of them," Misty felt her heart drop due to the fear. May and Drew were also struck by the feeling of fear, none of them knew what to expect.

"Is he the one that destroyed all those meteors?" May was confused, was he a good guy or a bad guy. The coat made him seen antagonistic and the glaring Lucario and Charizard made him look even more menacing.

Drew stared at the Lucario and its trainer, he could have sworn he'd seen them somewhere before, where though? "Are you a good guy or what?" the green-haired trainer struggled to get words out of his mouth; he was still lying on the floor with blood on the corner of his lips.

The man turned around, Drew took a good look at him, he seemed familiar, but where did he see him? His black hood hid his face, but there was one feature that stood out, his sapphire eyes, they were bright and blue kind of like May's, who was this new guy?

"Lucario carry the boy his friends," the man spoke solemnly. Lucario nodded and carried the boy over to Misty and May. The girls looked at the Lucario, he had a rather serious look in his eye, but he didn't do anything to them.

The teens and Pokémon had a feeling that they were the good guys, Lucario dropped Drew beside his friends, and the male coordinator just looked at Lucario. The Sinnoh Pokémon was just all too familiar.

Everyone just looked at the two men in black, wondering what would go down now. Then the good guy in black spoke, "I come here and I see you threatening others, taking pleasure out of their sadness, taking pleasure out of the mourning for their friend."

"To be honest, he interfered, this attack was never meant for him," the enemy answered back coldly.

"You were still intending on taking his life eventually, and then were going to use that barrage of meteors to just kill them all. Do you think I'm just going to let you get away with that, have you forgotten that I'm still here, ready to take you down?"

"I'd like to see you try, my old foe," the yellow-eyed menace spoke sadistically.

"You'll be sorry for all the trouble you've caused and I'm going to end you right here once and for all," the blue-eyed man in black spoke aggressively.

"Come at me," the cat-eyed man in black spoke emotionlessly.

At that moment, the Shiny Charizard went in for the attack, but all of the Pseudo Pokémon intervened, except for Hydreigon. The Black Charizard somehow managed to dodge all their attacks though.

"We have to help him!" the brunette called out and was about to demand an order, but the sapphire-eyed man turned around.

"No, you've been through enough, Charizard can handle this one just watch, and I'll take care of this clown," the man ordered May sternly and then turned back to his foe. The teens and the Pokémon weren't sure if they should obey or just look, but then they turned the Shiny Charizard.

They were staggered by the Charizard's ability to handle five Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon though, the Black Charizard was fast and avoid many of their attacks, he even knew attacks that would be super effective against all five. When Garchomp tried to use Dragon Rush, Charizard took it head on with a Dragon Claw and overpowered him, sending the Sinnoh Pseudo backwards.

Tyranitar used Stone Edge to bring the Flame Pokémon down, but the Charizard countered with a Focus Blast that bashed through the stone and when it hit Tyranitar, it was clearly very critical. Metagross tried to use Psychic to trap Charizard in its Psychic grip so that the others could finish him, but with Flamethrower Charizard would be able to push Metagross away.

Dragonite tried to use Outrage, but Charizard was able to avoid the powerful Dragon attack and released a Dragonbreath that shot at Dragonite and send him down to the ground like a meteor. Salamence used Dragon Pulse, but the Black Charizard cut through it with Dragon Claw and used a Seismic Toss combination with Dragonbreath. He grabbed Salamence and started spinning, but when he stopped he threw Salamence down like a missile that couldn't be stopped, then Charizard unleashed a Dragonbreath that made Salamence shot downwards like Dragonite, the Hoenn Pseudo was growling in agony.

None of the kids knew how it was possible. This Charizard was making quick work of all five Pseudo Pokémon; a single Pokémon was giving them all a hard time while they couldn't even leave a scratch on them. Charizard, Typhlosion, and Pikachu were the most amazed out of the Pokémon, it was phenomenal power. None of them would like to go up against that Charizard. The trainers and the Pokémon then turned to the blue-eyed mysterious figure, they all wondered who the heck was this guy and how the heck was his Charizard so strong.

The mysterious blue-eyed man stood there quietly with Lucario while the yellow-eyed murderer stood there watching him and laughing. That's when he irritated the sapphire-eyed good guy, "Lucario go for an Aura Sphere!"

His enemy stopped laughing and ordered Hydreigon to use Double Team, but Lucario was then ordered to do the same thing. "Lucario now use Aura Sphere again!"

"Counter Aura Sphere with Dragon Pulse!" Hydreigon's trainer demanded.

The two energy orbs came in dozens, clashing with each and creating dust clouds. That's when the multiple Hydreigon used Dragon Rush, but when the Lucario were ordered to dodge, some managed to avoid the speedy Dragon attack while other Lucario were hit and disappeared since they were fakes.

The real Lucario however, was still hiding amongst the copies of himself. "Let's see how you like it when I use your signature attack, Lucario use Dragon Pulse!" the sapphire-eyed stranger snarled and his Lucario unleashed a barrage of the Dragon-type attack.

"Witness a real Dragon Pulse, go Hydreigon!" the man commanded and he released his own set of Dragon Pulse as well, but then a Lucario in the crowd shot out an unexpected Focus Blast and hit a Hydreigon that was revealed as the true one, its copies then vanished and the barrage of Dragon Pulse were destroyed.

Hydreigon dropped it ground, it appeared super effective against the Dragon-type, making some of the Pokémon and Drew wonder if Hydreigon was more than just Dragon-type.

"Very clever, but it'll take more than that to bring us down boy. Watch this, Hyper Voice now!" the enemy called out and his Hydreigon let out an earsplitting Hyper Voice that obliterated all the Lucario copies, revealing the real one.

Luckily, the Hyper Voice wasn't very effective and Lucario glared at his opponent. "It'll take more than a Hyper Voice to stop us, Lucario use ExtremeSpeed and mix it up with Close Combat!"

Lucario took position for ExtremeSpeed, but within a second he was near Hydreigon and preparing to use Close Combat until Hydreigon's trainer called out, "Counter Shield with Fire Blast!"

Hydreigon released a Fire Blast into the air that soon became a fiery cage protecting Lucario, unfortunately Lucario had fallen into the trap and got hit the by flames. Since Lucario was also part Steel-type, it was an effective technique.

The Aura Pokémon leaped backward to avoid the flames, but then his opponent roared and the counter shield broke up and turned into five fiery towers going in all directions. Yet again, Lucario had been taken off guard by the unexpected move and was pushed backwards against a boulder. Lucario was on one knee and snarling at Hydreigon, his trainer was also groaning in frustration.

"Watch now I break your Lucario with this, Hydreigon use Focus Blast!" the cat-eyed man commanded and let lose a powerful energy orb.

"Lucario use Me First," the sapphire-eyed man countered. At that instant Lucario used a Focus Blast of his own, mimicking Hydreigon. The Focus Blast Lucario had used was 50% more stronger so it was able to breakthrough Hydreigon's Focus Blast and make a direct hit, making the Dragon-type crash towards the ground.

Hydreigon's trainer frowned under the hood, but then smiled when Hydreigon managed to fly back up, "That was a quick comeback, but remember that this is the last time you get that lucky. I want you to see something a bit more tactical now though. Hydreigon use Dig and just make holes underground."

Hydreigon went underground like a bullet and popped out from another, the process was repeated multiple times by Hydreigon. Neither Lucario nor his trainer knew what he was trying to do, but they tried to reach to Hydreigon with ExtremeSpeed, however, Hydreigon would try to use Flamethrower every time Lucario got close enough.

Drew, May, Misty, and the Pokémon all looked on, wondering how Lucario would be able to overpower such a tricky Pokémon, it was nothing like they had seen before. "Lucario, I want you to stay still for a second," his trainer commanded.

Lucario's trainer than figured out that Hydreigon would constantly go underground so his best bet was to shoot something down and dig out the Brutal Pokémon. "Lucario use Aura Sphere and shoot it through one of the hole's to bring out Hydreigon!"

The Aura Pokémon released its blue energy ball, but it had been too late. Hydreigon emerged and escaped unharmed from underground, the Aura Sphere burst underground and released blue energy beams from the holes, but Hydreigon wasn't even hit by that.

"Now Hydreigon use Fire Blast and blast it through one of the holes."

Drew then figured out what Hydreigon was trying to do, set an eruption, but it was too late to act. The Fire Blast went in after the Aura towers faded and it was at that moment the ground began to shake. "Lucario move out of the way!" the blue-eyed man called out.

At that sudden moment, the fire erupted from underneath Lucario and although he managed to dodge that, fire spurt out from other parts of the ground. The Fire Blast erupted constantly through the ground until one of the erupting fires hit Lucario. Lucario groaned as the fire burnt him. The fires kept erupting and more were now beginning to hit Lucario, the Aura Pokémon was burned and he lying on one knee, helpless.

Fire Blast had finally stopped and Hydreigon hovered over the ground, roaring at Lucario as though it were admitting his power was superior to that of the Aura Pokémon. Hydreigon's trainer laughed, "You see its hopeless trying to be me, even a trainer as experienced as you will be at my mercy soon enough. Lucario is not the only wearing out though."

The man with the sapphire eyes looked over along with Drew and the gang. They hadn't noticed it, but his Shiny Charizard was now struggling too. The Black Charizard's gaze turned back to his enemy, "I'll beat you one way or another, you can't deny that and when I do, you'll see yourself for the fool you truly are. "Lucario use ExtremeSpeed and then Aura Sphere!"

Lucario back on his feet and began round two, meanwhile Drew and everyone else looked at the Shiny Charizard. He was struggling even more with five Pseudo Pokémon. Tyranitar used Dark Pulse against Charizard and although he managed to destroy it with Focus Blast, Garchomp surprised Charizard by hitting him with Dragon Rush.

Then Metagross attempted to use Meteor Mash and even though Charizard avoid that, Dragonite rushed at him and used ThunderPunch, sending the Charizard flying. In the air, Salamence would try to use Dragon Pulse and although we would fight back with Dragonbreath, Tyranitar shot out a surprise Dragon Pulse.

The Flame Pokémon tried using Focus Blast on Tyranitar, but with its powerful defense, it was now using its attacks as defense. Charizard also tried using Heat Wave too slow them down, but with Dragons and Tyranitar it wasn't so easy. Metagross also attempted to use Shadow Ball on Charizard, but missed. That's when the Shiny Charizard rushed at him using Flare Blitz, but as soon as he was close to the land, Garchomp rose from the ground and shot out a Dragon Pulse that pushed back Charizard.

When he tried to get up, Tyranitar used Stone Edge to put Charizard back in his place. The sharp stones were also forming wounds in the Flame Pokémon's body. Every beat down Charizard began to receive made him weaker and weaker,

Drew, May, and Misty just watched the brutal showdown between these two men, it was awful, it was a fight to the death for them. May, couldn't stand the fact that even Pokémon significantly stronger than their own weren't able to handle the Pseudos for too long, she just couldn't take it.

"We have to do something, I don't care if that man told us to stay out of it, unless he wants to see his Pokémon get hurt than I'm helping," May spoke with determination, she wasn't going to allow anyone to suffer anymore.

Drew then replied, "May we need a plan first slow down, I agree we have to do something, I don't know how long Charizard and Lucario will stand, but we have to do something."

"That's right, and I think I have an idea," Misty jumped into the conversation as well. Drew and May turned to the red-head, ready to hear her plan.

Lucario and Hydreigon were still going all-out. The Aura Pokémon used ExtremeSpeed and Aura Sphere again, but Hydreigon would counter with a Dragon Pulse, it was futile to keep going like this. The Sinnoh Pokémon couldn't even get close enough to make a physical hit or else Hydreigon would use counter shield.

Charizard desperately tried to avoid being hit, but it was hopeless. Tyranitar used Dark Pulse, but it didn't matter if Charizard avoid it, Dragonite or Garchomp would use Dragon Rush to put him in his place When Charizard went airborne, Salamence would unleash Dragon Pulse and as Charizard tried to avoid them, Dragonite would go in and use ThunderPunch with incredible speed since it knew Agility.

In the end though, the Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon were just about done with Charizard, Metagross used Psychic to keep Charizard still and since the Flame Pokémon didn't have energy to fight back he was at their mercy. The Dragons bashed at him with Dragon Rush while Tyranitar unleashed one wave after another of Stone Edge. The Black Charizard glared at his opponents, he showed no sign of fear towards them. All he did was take blow after blow. That's when the Pseudos prepared to finish him, the Dragon trio charged about for a three round burst of Dragon Pulse while Tyranitar would use Dark Pulse.

Charizard seemed to welcome his doom and took a look at his struggling trainer and Lucario. He closed his eyes and prepared to take on another hit, but then he heard a group of people yell, "Flamethrower!"

He opened his eyes and saw that Metagross had been hit by a triple Flamethrower coming from a Gyarados, Charizard, and Typhlosion. He took the chance to escape and avoided the Pulse attacks just in time. The Pseudos then turned to the three Pokémon that had intervened alongside May, Misty, and Drew.

"Now Typhlosion, use Smokescreen!" Drew commanded and Typhlosion covered the area in smoke, allowing them to hide in it.

Meanwhile the Shiny Charizard saw that they were trying to help him, He saw that Dragonite and Salamence were trying to escape the smoke by rising up, but the Black Charizard also used his own Smokescreen in the air. That's when he assaulted Salamence and Dragonite, the Dragon duo wasn't quick enough to avoid Charizard's Dragon Claw and Charizard kept hitting while hiding in the smoke.

On the ground, Garchomp and Tyranitar had gone underground; Typhlosion went underground in search of the two, while Charizard and Gyarados stayed above to take care of Metagross. The Steel/Psychic-type Pokémon was unable to detect his enemies in time because that's when May ordered Charizard to use, "Flare Blitz!"

Charizard was able to pinpoint Metagross' location and bashed at him with all his might, sending the Iron Leg Pokémon against multiple boulders. Metagross then began shooting Shadow Balls in the smoke, hoping to hit someone, but that only gave away his location.

Misty and May then looked at each other, they knew how to end this, "Charizard," May called out.

"Gyarados," Misty also called out to her Pokémon.

"Use Flamethrower!" the two gave out the same command simultaneously. That's when Charizard and Gyarados used Flamethrower together, the two Flamethrowers then fused to make one super-powered Flamethrower that hit Metagross full-on.

Metagross' attempts to send it back with Psychic were pointless, the double Flamethrower was much stronger and Metagross had been weakened drastically by the full power Flare Blitz. When the Flamethrower hit, the Hoenn Pseudo yelled in pain, when it was backwards, Metagross was down.

Drew made himself in charge of taking care of Tyranitar and Garchomp. Typhlosion rose from the ground and just stared into the smoke, Drew would order Typhlosion to use Smokescreen from time to time in order to hide and use the element of surprise.

"Typhlosion we're going to have to bring them out with Earthquake," the emerald-eyed teen stated and his Johto starter stomped on the ground, provoking the two Pseudos to come out.

Garchomp and Tyranitar appeared before them, but the two Pseudos were unable to see them. "Typhlosion, use Brick Break on Tyranitar!"

The Volcano Pokémon surprised Tyranitar when he Karate Chopped the Johto Pseudo, making him cry out in vain, but that would give out his location and Garchomp shot at Typhlosion with a Dragon Pulse, thankfully Drew warned his Pokémon just in time. "Typhlosion go underground!"

Garchomp and Tyranitar lost sight of him again, but then knew what they could do to drag out the weasel. They both stomped on the ground and caused a powerful Earthquake that forced Typhlosion to be launched out and dropping to the ground helplessly.

"Typhlosion get up!" Drew cried out as Garchomp and Tyranitar charged a Dragon Pulse and Dark Pulse, if they hit Typhlosion it'd be over.

Typhlosion wouldn't get up though, frustrating Drew, "I said get up!" When the Pseudo pair was ready to release their attacks, a Hydro Pump was shot at Tyranitar, sending him flying while Garchomp was hit by a Dragonbreath, making the stop his attack and roar in pain.

Ash's Charizard and Gyarados then appeared beside Typhlosion with the two girls. They gave Drew a nod and he returned the gesture, "I'll take care of Tyranitar, finish Garchomp."

"Right," Misty and May agreed, and then Charizard and Gyarados went in search of Garchomp, who went back into hiding.

Drew and Typhlosion were left alone again, Typhlosion slowly got up. "Typhlosion, I need you to charge up a Solarbeam, it's the only way of putting Tyranitar in his place, starting charging now so when he shows up you're ready."

His faithful partner bobbed his head and began to absorb sunlight. After a few seconds, a Pokémon started to burst out from underneath and go back underground, it appeared to be Tyranitar. Drew figured out what exactly the Rock/Dark-type Pokémon was trying, he would just surface randomly in hopes of hitting Typhlosion. The coordinator smiled; suddenly this was like whack the mole.

"Get ready the moment he pops up, take the clear shot," the LaRousse boy advised his Johto Pokémon. Typhlosion had now fully charged Solarbeam; all that was left was to take the shot.

The intensity for the pair was growing and it was a one shot, if they'd miss, Tyranitar would identify their location and finish Typhlosion for good. They were both sweating and looked around desperately; things were silent for the next few moments.

Then Tyranitar popped out a few feet in front of Typhlosion, "Now!" Drew shouted and Typhlosion shot, making a clear mark at the menacing Pokémon. Solarbeam managed to blow Tyranitar very far and the last thing they could hear was yelping as well as the sound of boulders breaking.

Drew let out a deep breath and held his knees for a minute; he didn't think they would be that lucky. He laughed a little and looked at Typhlosion; the two partners gave each other a thumbs up.

May and Misty eventually found Garchomp using the same tactic as Tyranitar, popping out of nowhere like a mole in hopes of hitting someone through the whole smoke. The girls had to act quickly though, the smoke appeared to finally be clearing.

Misty tried using Ice Beam, but Garchomp was just too fast. Charizard on the other hand, didn't know how to hit such a swift target. May then noted something, "Misty, Garchomp is just too fast. We'll never hit him like this; I think it'll have to be a head-on battle."

"I guess you're right, I know how to get his attention though and you can help me. Make Charizard blow away some of this smoke to make the area more visible and you distract him with Charizard while I hide in the denser smoke and shoot an Ice Beam."

The brunette processed everything Misty told her and agreed on her plan. Misty and Gyarados went to hide behind the where the smoke was much thicker. May saw Garchomp pop out again and knew this is what needed to be done, "Charizard, clear some of this smoke by flapping your wings."

Charizard flew above May and began flapping away enough smoke to make it more visible. Now they waited until Garchomp popped out, they heard rumbling underneath them and realized he was going to come about from right under them.

"Watch out!" May leaped away from her spot while Charizard still hovered above the area where Garchomp would rise out of.

Garchomp leaped out from there like May had predicted, but what she didn't predict was that Charizard used Dragonbreath on Garchomp, smashing him against the ground. Garchomp then realized that everything was more visible now and saw Charizard, the Dragon/Ground-type then used Dragon Pulse, but Charizard managed to cancel it out with a Dragonbreath. Garchomp then unexpectedly went back underground.

May knew exactly what Garchomp was planning, "Be careful Charizard, Garchomp can come out of nowhere. Remember we have to buy time for Gyarados and Misty, they'll use Ice Beam and with that I'm sure Garchomp will be done."

The Kanto Starter agreed and hovered above the ground, he was expecting Garchomp to jump out underneath him again. Every part of the Flame Pokémon's body was boiling, he wanted to avenge his master and friend's death so much, he was going to take out Garchomp, then Hydreigon, and maul their master. None of them were going to get away with it.

All of a sudden, Charizard heard ground break and turned around to see Garchomp leaping at him full speed with Dragon Rush. Charizard didn't have time to act and May called out his name in fear that he would get hurt, but then an Ice Beam came out of the smoke, hitting Garchomp full on. The Dragon Pokémon was shot down like a bird and dropped like ice, the Sinnoh Pokémon had been frozen.

"All in a day's work," Misty came out of the smoke with her most powerful Pokémon. May and Misty took a look at the frozen dragon, he was down for the count. With Garchomp down, Drew, Misty, and May had taken care of the Pseudos on the ground.

They looked up and saw a smoke cloud with three flying Pokémon going all-out. The Shiny Charizard was using all his energy to finish the two dragons. He had used Dragon Claw so furiously on Dragonite; he had left Kanto Pseudo a bleeding mark. The Dragon Pokémon then angrily unleashed Outrage and that proved difficult for Charizard to avoid even in this smoke. Dragonite would hit Charizard from time to time. Salamence used Dragon Rush without control in hope of running into Charizard and end the Flame Pokémon.

Charizard used Dragonbreath to repel both Dragon Pokémon, but that wasn't going to be enough. Charizard then realized that if he let Dragonite go on a rampage like this, he would eventually get confused and he would take advantage of this moment to finish him. Salamence was more difficult to catch though. There had been close calls for him before, Salamence almost got Charizard twice, but there was one way he could finish the Hoenn Dragon Pokémon once and for all.

Flapping his wings gently, Charizard wandered in the smoke in hopes of finding Salamence and avoid Dragonite. Charizard then turned to his left and saw a blue aura shooting straight for him. The Black Charizard then got right in front, ready to take on the Pseudo, Salamence also saw him and went full speed. It was at that minute that Charizard got a hold of Salamence's wings and started to spin him around. Salamence didn't know what he was trying, but he tried to fight back with Dragon Pulse, even though it was pointless.

Salamence was dragged out of the smoke and continued to be spun, it was then that Salamence realized what was going on, but it was too late. Charizard spun him enough to launch him out like missile and shot him down with Dragonbreath. Salamence fought back with Dragon Pulse, but Charizard used enough power to overwhelm Salamence and send the Dragon Pokémon crashing down, causing loud sounds of ground breaking.

Seeing that Salamence was knocked out made Charizard satisfied, now there was only one to go, but the second he went back into the smoke cloud, Dragonite grabbed him and started to the Flame Pokémon down with him. Dragonite was choking Charizard and the Flame Pokémon was helpless. May, Misty, and Drew noticed this, but before they could say anything Ash's Charizard flew after them.

Dragonite kept dragging the Shiny Charizard down, but then he himself was dragged by Ash's fast-approaching Charizard. The Black Charizard dropped for a little longer on its own until it saw what the other Charizard was doing. He was spinning Dragonite around in circles while using Flamethrower, and during each spin they got faster. Dragonite would use Dragon Pulse on him, but Charizard endured the pain as he kept spinning.

Everyone then started to see a fiery tornado form, they were amazed yet frightened by it, the tornado made the environment exceedingly hot, but then Charizard dragged down Dragonite, into the fiery depths of the tornado. Charizard bit Dragonite, causing the Kanto Pseudo to let go and that's when Charizard used a full-powered Overheat to shoot down the Dragonite like a burning meteor. A large explosion was heard when Dragonite crashed, the full fury of Charizard allowed him to form a combination of his Fire Tornado and Shiny Charizard's Seismic Smackdown.

Charizard was breathing heavily as he began descending, but was then caught by the Black Charizard and the two began descending together. The Shiny Charizard gave Charizard a nod, while Charizard just looked at him. They had fought well and when all the smoke and dust finally cleared, the group saw Pseudo Pokémon lying in pain; they were at the mercy of the heroes.

Drew was grinning at their success, but then saw that Tyranitar was missing, "Where's Tyranitar?"

"Didn't you take him out?" May looked at him worried along with Misty.

"I could have sworn I did!" the emerald-haired coordinator became stressed, knowing that one Pseudo Pokémon was still out was a threat, none of them had the energy to go for another round. Then the group turned around in fear when they heard the loud roar of a Tyranitar, before they could even move, the Johto native Pokémon use Hyper Beam.

They all thought of this as the end as the Hyper Beam rapidly approached them, but then without any warning a Solarbeam was fired that stopped and destroyed the Hyper Beam. Everyone including Tyranitar turned to see Roserade breathing heavily; she had saved from the Hyper Beam. Tyranitar then frowned and roared at the Grass/Poison-type Pokémon. The giant Rock-type charged at the defenseless, fragile Pokémon, but before he could get far, Pikachu came from behind, which came as a surprise to everyone.

Tyranitar turned his head to see the mouse, but before he could fight back, Pikachu made his tail glow and yelled, "Pikaaaaa…chu!" The full force of Iron Tail hit Tyranitar's head, causing him to fly against a tree that snapped when Tyranitar hit against it. The trunk then dropped on the menacing Dark-type and it was at that point that all five Pseudo Pokémon were finally taken care of.

"Pi, pi, pi, pika," the yellow mouse took deep breaths; the final hit to Tyranitar was his form of payback.

The group then ran to Pikachu and Roserade, "Great job guys! We took all five them down!" Misty cheered with everyone, including the Pokémon.

"I didn't think we'd be able to do it, but it worked," Drew sighed and laughed a little.

"There's still one to go through though," May stopped cheering and looked at Lucario and Hydreigon, they were still going all-out.

There were multiple Hydreigon surrounding Lucario, the Aura Pokémon was getting exhausted and couldn't keep fighting like this, there were no more tricks up their sleeve. Hydreigon had gotten the upper hand. "Hydreigon, use Dark Pulse!"

"Lucario use Double Team and fight back with Aura Sphere." Dark Pulse was too fast though, the multiple Lucario were quickly vanquished and the real one was hit. Even though Dark Pulse wouldn't be very effective, in this case since Hydreigon is so powered up, even Dark Pulse became very overwhelming.

Lucario's trainer grinded his teeth underneath the hood, he couldn't figure out what to do. Hydreigon then used Dragon Rush and came charging at an incredible speed. The sapphire-eyed stranger had to do something quick or it was all over, but then he remembered Lucario's secret ability, Justified.

"Lucario, use Dragon Pulse and then ExtremeSpeed!" the Lucario's master commanded. ExtremeSpeed allowed Lucario to escape just in time from that Dragon Rush and then used Dragon Pulse.

"Hydreigon fight back with Dragon Pulse!" Hydreigon's master demanded.

Hydreigon managed to cancel Dragon Pulse, but Lucario was already behind him. "Now use Close Combat!" It was at that moment that Justified was activated and Lucario's eyes glowed blue. His fists were glowing blue and due to his quick speed, he treated Hydreigon like a punching bag.

Before Hydreigon could even use Counter Shield though, Lucario used Close Combat much faster. He started to knee, kick, punch, and elbow the Dragon, giving the Unova Pokémon some severe bruises, but Lucario then used ExtremeSpeed and got a distance away from Hydreigon.

"Now Aura Sphere!" the man ordered and before Hydreigon could remember from its massive beating, an Aura Sphere was launched by Lucario and shot at Hydreigon.

The Dragon-type Pokémon was shot towards a boulder and dropped. Hydreigon's trainer was astonished, "Well, where did that power come from?"

"The constant hits by Dark Pulse activated Lucario's hidden ability, Justified, you should know that. In regards to what Justified does, it increases the attack of Lucario significantly, that's why Close Combat was much fiercer than you'd expect it to be. Besides, there are some people and Pokémon over there that made me realize that'd I'd have to reach my full determination and potential to win this, take a look."

The man pointed to May and the group, laughing at his enemy. The yellow-eyed menace was stunned to see his Pseudo Pokémon defeated. "What impossible, that can't be!"

**May and the other's POV **

"What is he telling him?" May was confused about what the two strangers were talking about why they were staring at them.

"I get the feeling that Lucario's master is mocking Hydreigon's master with the fact that his entire Pseudo team is basically down, look at Hydreigon, he can barely keep up with Lucario. The ability they present is remarkable, Lucario managed to turn everything around so easily," Drew spoke with a serious tone as he looked at the two men, then at the Pseudo Pokémon, they had won.

"C'mon I think we should go back him up in case of anything," the lime-haired coordinator told everyone and approached the area where the two men were battling.

**The Men in Black's POV **

"You see, how do expect to get your goal done when there are people like them out there to stop you and don't forget I'll always be there too. You're finished…" the man with the sapphire eyes told his foe about his ultimate fate.

"I'm not finished, not yet. I won't give up my plan without an all-out fight and just so you know, I can obliterate this whole field with just Hydreigon." Hydreigon growled the moment it heard its name, it still seemed to have enough power to cause the obliteration of the whole field. The words alert Lucario and his master causing him to take out something from his pocket.

As the teens approached the group they stopped walking, when they saw what Lucario's master took out. "You see this Master Ball; inside here is what will destroy you. I'll make it sure it leaves no trace of on the Earth and I'm going to do it now."

"Then do it," the cat-eyed foe spoke sinisterly. At that moment a Hyper Beam shot out from nowhere and was aimed for Lucario's trainer.

Lucario turned around, seeing the threat that could finish them. "Master, get out of the way!" Lucario used ExtremeSpeed to push away his master and took on the Hyper Beam. With all his haste, the Aura Pokémon used all his power to fight back with an Aura Sphere.

The collision then caused a loud explosion between them and gave off a bright light that caused everyone to be blinded. In the background they could hear someone yell, "Smokescreen!" Smoke then spread across the field as the brightness slowly faded, everyone tried to see and understand what just happened, but all they could do was listen to the laugh of their common foe. The sinister laugh echoed across the field.

"What's going on you guys?" May asked them as she tried to take a look at was occurring, but the smoke was too dense.

"How should we know? We can't see either," Drew tried to take a look, but the brightness and smoke basically caused a form of blindness.

"How did it even start?" Misty tried to figure out what happened.

The Pokémon tried to get a clear view, but even they failed to see through all this smoke. Night wasn't as dark as this smoke, so it was futile to try to see through it. For the next few minutes the smoke wouldn't go even with the Charizard flapping their wings to get rid of the smoke. The winds of the grasslands managed to finally get rid of the smoke and allowing visible sight.

When everyone could finally see, the three trainers were stunned. They looked around and saw that the six Pseudo Pokémon had vanished along with their master. The criminal had gotten away, leaving the field destroyed, shattered boulders, dirt spread over the grass, small pastures burned, and he had escaped without paying for his crimes.

Nevertheless, they saw the other man with his Lucario standing there, they stood still like statues. Lucario breathed deeply and frowned, obviously frustrated at the situation while his master only stared absentmindedly into the sky.

The group approached the pair and spoke to him. "Are you two alright?" Drew was the first to speak.

"We're fine, for now," the man turned around, his sapphire eyes still shining through the darkness of the hood.

"We got away and none of us were able to do anything about it," Misty looked down, bothered by the fact that Ash's killer had gotten away without paying the price.

Lucario and his master sighed, "You'll just have to drop it. The man could be as far as Lavender Town by now. I'm sorry about all the trouble you've had to go to."

May frowned when he said to drop it and looked at him, "You want us to drop it? Look what he did, this guy comes out of nowhere and throws us aside like nothing. Look around you, how do you want us to drop this?"

The man gave the brunette a quick glare and took a look at everything surrounding him. Everything was destroyed; he looked at the children and Pokémon, they were covered in blood, dirt, and bruises. He took a look at his Lucario and Charizard; they fought valiantly out there, but at the price of constant pain. He then looked at a boy lying on the ground a few feet away from, he had his eyes closed and was covered in dirt, smoke, blood, had tear stains on his face.

His gaze then returned to May, the girl was right. After such an experience, they would never be able to drop it. "Lucario, take care of healing the Pokémon and the teenagers, I'll bring out Audino to help you. Meanwhile, I'll check the boy's current state for myself."

The man in the black coat threw a normal Pokeball into the air and released a Pokémon none of them had ever seen. It was a cute pink and white thing. Lucario and Audino approached the kids, then put their hands in front of the group, both Pokémon then created pink energy orbs that caused the teens to wonder what they were doing.

They were all pondered in their thoughts as to what they were going to do and what type of Pokémon Audino was. Like Hydreigon, Audino was an unknown Pokémon to them, but they'd have to wait to ask questions until the pair finished with whatever they had to do.

"Stay still, all of you, this might feel strange for some of you," Lucario then spoke telepathically, immediately causing the hairs on the Pokémon and the trainers to stand up, due to the surprise.

"You can talk?" May looked at the Aura Pokémon with shock, she only heard a Lucario talk once before during the Battle Frontier. She never expected to meet another Lucario that could talk telepathically as well.

"Yes, now stay still and let us heal you. Once, the process is done you can ask as many questions as you like," Lucario talked to the girl with a serious attitude as he kept charging Heal Pulse with Audino.

All of the Pokémon stood still, every one of them was there, from Pikachu to Gyarados. Both Pokémon opened their arms and the orbs broke into multiple light pink sparkles, releasing waves of light pink energy with light pink sparkles in it that expanded outward. The Pokémon and trainers were amazed by the display, the pink energy circulated around them, aiming for wounds and bruises. Continuous waves of Heal Pulse were released, since some of the wounds were rather severe they would have to repeatedly use Heal Pulse to make sure the injuries were treated properly.

While they did that, the sapphire-eyed man looked at Ash's body and closed his eyes. He mumbled, "You have to be alive, you just have to." The man then opened his blue eyes and they were now an even brighter blue. His vision was also different; everything was black and white, except for Ash's body, which was red. He stared at Ash intensely, he could see through the boy's body like an x-ray, he seemed to be searching desperately for something as he analyzed his body.

"C'mon, you aren't dead, I know it," his voice gave off a stressed tone as he kept looking into the boy's body. "There has to be some form of your essence in there, you just have to show me it, come on."

His sapphire eyes gave off a sense of frustration and were wide open as he scanned his body, but then he sensed something in the boy. He closed his eyes for a bit and opened them again, there was a faint blue light surrounding the boy's body, but it was slowly starting to vanish. "I knew it," the black cloaked man said relieved.

The man vision's was normal again and looked at Lucario, "Lucario come over here!"

Lucario halted his Heal Pulse and saw his friend call him over. "Audino, I think you can handle it from here right?"

"Audino," the Hearing Pokémon nodded and continued the healing process alone. The teens and Pokémon looked over to the man, wondering what was going on. May and Pikachu wanted to go, but Audino told them to stay or else the healing process would be cancelled. Both of them sighed and just looked at Lucario and the man with everyone else, wondering what they were doing.

"Lucario, he's in a critical state. I can't heal him alone and we have to do this fast or he'll really die this time," the man spoke quickly as he stated the urgent situation.

"But how did you find out that his body is still holding out?" the Aura Pokémon questioned him.

"I searched his body for any source of aura and when it looked like he was truly gone, I managed to find a small part of him holding out, to think a part of him was still fighting deep down, not willing to die. We have to do this fast though, the aura is fading," the blue-eyed man informed his partner with urgency.

"Right," Lucario nodded and held out his hands, he was creating another Heal Pulse along with his master. As the kids and Pokémon watched, they were shocked to see what was going on. The man was doing the same thing as Audino and Lucario, what were they going to do with Ash though.

The double Heal Pulse was streaming all over Ash's body and then made it levitate. The pink energy swirled around him, entering his body just like that. His body was glowing yellow, the Heal Pulse kept circulating his body and his wounds were starting to close, the bruises were slowly fading.

Then May and the others ran to Lucario and the man. The Pokémon and the teenagers were now fully healed; the Heal Pulse had tended to their wounds and alleviated the pain. They just had dirt and smoke covering their clothes and parts of their face. Pikachu and Ash's Charizard looked in awe; none of them had ever seen anything like this.

"What are you doing to him?" the brunette looked strangely at them, but she got no response.

Audino and the Shiny Charizard told May to keep quiet, frustrating the Petalburg girl. "I think they're using Heal Pulse on Ash, the question is why," Misty assumed as she stared at her levitating friend.

Ash's body was glistening beautifully; pink sparkles were also floating around his body as Heal Pulse kept revolving his body. Lucario and his master her groaning as they tried to keep using Heal Pulse, they seemed to be struggling as they used the healing move.

'Just a bit more,' the man thought in his head as he kept releasing the pink energy, Lucario was also trying to hold out. They wouldn't give up, the process was almost done and they couldn't risk letting the boy's life slip.

Some pink bolts started to show up and circulated Lucario and his trainer. The bolts got thicker and thicker as they kept using Heal Pulse on Ash. All of a sudden, the bolts electrified the duo and then shot out at Ash. "Ah!" the man yelled as he unleash the electrifying form of Heal Pulse with Lucario, then they stopped and gasped for air. Ash's body then slowly dropped back to the ground gently as the shine that surrounded his body faded and the pink energy disappeared.

Lucario was sweating and breathing in as much air as he could, his trainer was also doing the same until May spoke to him again, "What did you do to him?"

"We saved his life," the man answered between gasps.

"What? But we thought he was dead," Drew was dazed along with everybody else that heard that, except for Audino and the Shiny Charizard.

"But we saw him…pass away," Misty explained to them that they saw Ash die before their eyes.

"Your friend cheated death, he will wake up any minute, but don't get too excited. Ash will wake up any moment, but keep in mind he'll be exhausted after being in near-death experience, so it's probable that he'll fall asleep." the black-hooded figure pointed out some things to the trio and the Pokémon.

Everyone stared at him for several seconds, trying to process everything in their head. "Who are you? Why are you doing this for us? How do we know you aren't lying about Ash?" the green-eyed coordinator then questioned him, he wasn't sure if this was real anymore.

"As to who I am, I'm sorry, but that's classified and as to why I did this, well it's because I help people out of tough situations. In regards to your friend, I sensed a weak aura inside him and aura is" the man spoke, but then got cut by May.

"It is the essence of all living things," the sapphire-eyed girl looked at him as she spoke, surprising everyone. "It's not the first time I hear about, we ran into some trouble with a talking Lucario that taught Ash, Brock, Max, and me when we traveled together."

The man nodded, "Well, that's exactly that it is how I knew he was alive."

"How are you guys able to do all these things? Appear from nowhere, Lucario being able to speak, use Aura, and be able to heal people and Pokémon, and what about the Master Ball?" Misty was also curious about that along with everyone else.

"When you've seen as many things as we have, you learn a lot of things. The Master Ball is something that stays confidential," the man answered the red-head gym leader.

Everyone tried to understand everything this mysterious man had told him. Ash was alive, because he sensed the presence of his Aura, and just comes in like a superhero to save the day? There was so much more to know, but this guy didn't seem like telling them anything else.

The man then walked to his Charizard and prepared to get on, before he was stopped. "Wait, your Pokémon Audino, is it from Unova too?" Drew inquired him.

"Yes, it is and so was Hydreigon. It's a region faraway from here so that is why you are unaware of Pokémon like Audino and Hydreigon." the man gave him an answer, but the girls were still confused as to what Unova was.

"What's in Uno?" May was about to ask another question, but then stopped when she heard something move behind her. Everyone's eyes started to shine when they saw Ash awakening, the man hadn't been lying after all.

Ash slowly sat up and looked at the ground with a confused expression, "Am I dead?"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu rushed to him without warning and leaped into his arms.

The raven-haired teen was puzzled when he saw Pikachu, "Pikachu, did you?" But before he could finish, Misty's voice caught his attention.

"No he's not dead Ash and neither are you," the black-haired teen boy looked up and saw Misty along with everyone else.

Charizard let loose a Flamethrower in joy while Pikachu cuddled in Ash's arms. Gible also nudged himself against Ash, everyone was happy to see their friend alive and well. Drew and Misty smiled with great content, their Pokémon were also joyfully relieved that Ash came out alright.

Ash made a wide smile as everyone went to approach him, but most of all May, who tackled the boy and made him fall backwards. "Ash, thank goodness you're fine. We were all so worried about you; we thought you were really gone until this guy showed up." May, Drew, and Misty turned around to the one who saved Ash's life, but when they did he was gone.

His Charizard, Audino, and Lucario weren't anywhere to be found either. "Where did he go?" Misty looked for him, but there had been no trace of him.

"He must have left when Ash had woken up, the guy gave us the slip," Drew crossed his arms, disappointed that the guy who saved them all had left without any notice and in such a rush.

Misty let out a deep breath, "We never even got to thank him or at least figure out a bit more about him."

Their attention turned back to Ash when he talked, "What guy, sorry I don't really remember much right now. It feels like I woke up from a ten year long sleep. All I remember was feeling as though I was going to fall into some eternal sleep and then everything turned black," the auburn-eyed teenager looked at May confusingly.

May and the others raised their eyebrows at him. "You don't even remember how you ended feeling like that?" Misty was surprised that Ash was unable to recall what happened.

Ash nodded sideways, disappointed that not even he could remember what happened to him. May sighed, but then smiled, "That doesn't matter right now, you're here and you're fine Ash. I'm sure you'll remember soon," the brunette embraced the boy in her arms and continued speaking, "First let's get back to the house and there we'll tell you everything, from there everything will come rushing back. You'll remember everything including the brave thing you did for me and what you told me, we'll talk about that too."

May just kept blabbering on until Drew called her, "May, you might want to take a look at Ash, before you waste anymore breath."

"Huh?" the sapphire-eyed girl took a look at Ash and found him asleep, while slightly snoring. The brunette sighed, "Oh well, the guy told us he'd be really tired and fall asleep as soon as he woke up."

"Yeah, I guess all we can do now is get back to the house and explain ourselves. How will we be able to tell about everything happened, why we are so dirty and why Ash is asleep when he was supposed to be battling?" the cerulean-eyed red-head spoke to her friends.

Drew thought about it for a second then let out a dismayed look, "We'll just have to tell her we got attacked and Ash got hurt, but he'll be fine now. We have to tell her that a stranger showed up to save the day, but the only detail we have to leave out is Ash's near death experience. She'll be torn if she finds out her son almost died."

"Isn't there some way we can avoid all the trouble?" the Hoenn brunette was worried by how Ash's mother would react.

"We can't escape ourselves from this one guys, yes she might be over dramatic, but she's a mother and there's nothing we can do," the emerald-eyed teen was also unwillingly to say the truth, but there was no other option left.

"She might all the police you know," Misty looked at Pallet Town from the hill as she talked.

"I know, but maybe it's for the best. The man is still out there and can hurt more people; at least the police will fully acknowledge the threat once they hear this."

Drew made a point that none of the girls could deny. The Pokémon also looked a little discouraged about this, including Pikachu. There was no way to avoid the problem this time; they could only confess the truth now.

May looked at her friends and the Pokémon, "Well then, let's get going."

The brunette was struggling to lift Ash, 'how much does he weigh' the coordinator used all her strength, but he was a little too heavy. Drew noticed and called his Typhlosion, "Typhlosion can you please carry Ash, I don't think none of us will be able to."

His Typhlosion nodded and helped May lift Ash; the Volcano Pokémon then put Ash on his back and held him there. Drew, Misty, and May then returned all the Pokémon to their Pokeballs, except for Pikachu and Typhlosion. Before they did that though, they thanked all of them for their valiant efforts today, they were all so proud of them. All of them Pokémon smiled at the trio, proud of themselves as well, they had fought the hardest they could and although it was difficult they pulled it off in the end.

"Let's head back now," Drew looked at Pikachu, Typhlosion and his two friends then began walking down the hill.

The girls followed close behind them while Pikachu and Typhlosion walked down together, giving each other a good job smile. The group of five walked down covered in dirt and smoke, but despite everything having gone tragically wrong, it all turned out for the best.

**That was Chapter 43 and I hope everyone found it satisfying. I hope all of you managed to understand what I meant by "never bringing Ash back to life". Chapter 44 should be up before Saturday and remember review or message me if anything, so for now see ya!**


	44. Unified Love

Chapter 44: We Found Love

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are standing here on the outskirts of the humble town of Pallet to discuss about a disastrous assault on four teenagers and their Pokémon. When we heard the police was rushing to the site after a call from one of the residents, we knew that we had to see this for ourselves." A female reporter talked was she was on camera.

The lady moved out of the way and revealed the very spot where our heroes had battled against the most menacing threat in Kanto. "Here is all that is left of where the incident had taken place. As you can see, boulders have been smashed to bits, the blades of grass have been burned and the entire field is covered in dirt. We have here a witness with us that has agreed to give us details about what transpired."

Like Drew had predicted, the situation they had experienced wouldn't go unalarmed. Delia had informed the police and very soon the media got involved as well. Since it was also Drew's idea to tell the truth, he volunteered to talk with the media about the occurrence.

Drew appeared in front of the camera alongside the reporter. Millions around Kanto who had been watching the emergency news quickly recognized him as the famous coordinator. "Tell us Drew, how did you and your friends get caught in such a tragedy?"

He looked at the camera and spoke, "I came to Pallet Town for a week break from coordinating and I come out here for some sparing with friends. Then all of a sudden, there's this explosion and a man in a black coat showed up. We heard the news about an enigmatic man wandering Kanto who was causing trouble, the moment we saw him we were immediately alerted."

"How did that work out, did you battle him? Did you win?" the female reporter asked him more questions.

"We battled him, but the rumors about him had been true. He was incredibly strong; his entire team was made up of Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. Our Pokémon fought their hardest, but it was like child's play to them and sadly, a friend got hurt in the process."

The reporter was shocked with every word Drew told her, "Then out of nowhere another man showed up. He was also wearing a black coat that hid his face under the hood. That's when he took out several of his own Pokémon to fight. At first, he was able to go neck in neck with him. We were all surprised that there was actually someone that skilled, but pretty soon the attacker got the upper hand on his Pokémon. That's when I knew he needed help, despite how helpless we appeared against him. Surprisingly, after a hard fought battle, thanks to the help of his Pokémon we defeated him."

"Impressive, you managed to hold your own against such a notorious criminal that not even members of Kanto Elite Four were able to beat. Tell us what happened after you defeated the man and what happened to the other man too?"

"We had our attacker cornered, but then we were all assaulted again from nowhere. A Hyper Beam was shot out of nowhere, but the man who came out of nowhere to help fend it off with his Pokémon. Then a surprise Smokescreen was released that didn't allow us to see what was going on, the smoke was there for almost ten minutes, but by the time it cleared the attacker was gone with his Pseudo Pokémon too. He got away without facing justice." The boy recalled that moment.

"Unbelievable, but was the other man who came to help still there?" the woman gave Drew another inquiry.

"Yeah, he was still there. He healed all of us with the help of us Pokémon, especially our friend who is resting right now. We started asking him questions, he barely told us anything. He told us that his job was to help people out of tough problems and that everything else was pretty much classified. Almost everything was confidential; it was almost as though he were a secret government agent. Then he managed to escape unnoticed while we were checking to see who our friend was alright," the green-haired coordinator flicked his hair.

The woman sighed; she couldn't believe that something so horrible happened in such a peaceful, quiet, little town. "One more question, can you tell us your name and your friends as well?"

Drew nodded at her, "My name is Drew, and the friends that were with me when that happened were Ash, May, and Misty."

"Whoa!" the lady almost dropped her microphone, "You're friends with all those people? I've heard about you on radio, but I had never seen you in person."

"Yes, I am friends with the Cerulean Gym Leader, the Johto Grand Festival Top Coordinator, and the Champion of the Battle Frontier," the emerald-eyed teen listed the achievements his friends were most notable for.

"Oh wow, can you tell us how you met them?" the blue-haired woman got up caught up with the news and asked him questions outside of the main topic.

Drew rolled his eyes, "I think we are done here ma'am."

"Oh right, sorry everyone." The woman laughed embarrassingly at the camera and then turned to Drew. "Well thank you for your time Drew and this has been Jennifer Cox with the latest on the Pallet Town Attack."

The lime-haired coordinator then walked away from the reporter and her cameraman, taking one last look at the scene where it all happened. He pictured the whole event quickly in his mind then walked away, back to the Ketchum Residence to see how they were doing with Officer Jenny.

As Drew walked away, a man in black stared at him from the trees. He sighed, "I'm so sorry."

Lucario then appeared alongside him, "Master, don't you think you should just drop the incident. Everything turned out for the best."

"You don't get it Lucario. I get the feeling that this whole incident has scarred the four of them for life one way or another. Ash was almost murdered in cold-blood, if I hadn't made it in time, they would all be dead by now and I would have failed my mission. Even you and Charizard were almost at the mercy of that monster."

His Aura Pokémon looked down at the grass, his master was right. Even Lucario felt that his end was near. He then changed the topic to something else, "How come you didn't erase their memories like you did with Drew in Viridian Forest?"

"Because this is only the first of many times they'll run into those people. It's pointless to erase their memories if they are going to keep running into him, they have the right to know at this point. Their lives were at risk today and they still are, but he won't attack them again for a while. Besides, I get the feeling that Drew felt as though he's seen as somewhere before. Luckily, he didn't remember while we were there," the sapphire-eyed man explained to Lucario with a serious tone.

"Are you going to do anything about Drew now though, you seem to fear the fact that he's very close to figuring out something about us," the Aura Pokémon spoke to him.

"He's the met us twice Lucario and he's very close to remembering our first encounter, I can feel it. Besides, Drew's very clever and will start dedicating his work to tracking us once he realizes that we've met twice. The only thing I can do now is recruit Drew."

The sapphire-eyed man continued speaking, "You've seen that we are drastically outnumbered, we can't do this alone anymore. Today we almost had him, but his associates were there watching this whole time waiting for the right moment. We keep forgetting that he isn't alone and that in the end we must accept the fact that we can't work like this for much longer either. Drew is only one of the few I plan to recruit, there are others I have thought about."

Lucario was surprised to hear his master and friend say that. "You sound very determined about this now more than ever," the Sinnoh Pokémon spoke to his master about his attitude.

The man looked at Lucario, "I almost lost them today and I can't let that happen again Lucario. From this point on, whether they know it or not, their lives will be in danger and you know that their existence is very vital for the future. We just can't lose them twice, they mean too much."

"Then it's time to put the past behind us, focus on the present, and prepare for the future." Lucario's words echoed in his master's head and the two nodded each other. Just then there was a ringing noise and the man in the black coat.

"That must be the Xtransciever," the black cloaked figure moved his hand close to his, the man appeared to have an ear bud on his ear like the ones spies would usually use.

The man's sapphire eyes gave off an intense look as the person communicating with him spoke. "The Power Plant great, looks like what happened here might have just been a diversion after all." His voice was extremely troubled as he responded to the person he was talking to.

Lucario's master looked at the destroyed field, surrounded by cops and the media, he frowned. "Alright then, I'll be on my way." He stopped talking and took his hand out of his hood.

"Was that him?" Lucario stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, something is going to happen at the Power Plant within the next hour. We have to get there quick, let's go!" the hooded figure informed his Lucario and ran into the barren trees with Lucario right behind him.

Back at Ash's house, everyone was gathered around with Officer Jenny. May, Misty, Drew, Tracey, Delia, Pikachu, and Professor Oak were all there. Delia looked very upset and it looked as though she had been crying. Professor Oak was there, putting his hand on her back while the children looked at the woman sympathetically.

Officer Jenny stood there with a notepad and pen; the policewoman seemed to be preparing for a sort of interrogation. "Kids, I'm going to need to ask you some questions about what happened. Don't nervous, it's just part of a procedure and that's it."

The woman grabbed the three teen's attention as the two adults and Tracey prepared to hear what they had to say. "Alright, what do you want to know?" Misty looked at the older female.

"We know what happened, you were attacked by some wandering crook and one of your friends happened to get hurt. Another man dressed in the same manner showed up to help you against this person, but the attacker got away and pretty soon so did the other. Can you give us a description of the two, that'd really help since both dress identically," the blue-haired cop recollected the general incident and then asked them for descriptions.

Misty would answer the first part of the question, "apart from wearing a black coat with a hood over his head to hide his face, the only thing I can tell you is that he had these gold-yellow eyes with some hints of orange on them. They were also very cat-like, I've never seen anything like it and the gaze they gave was very menacing."

While Misty had been describing the man's eyes, Officer Jenny wrote every detail on her notepad with her pen. "Is there anything else?" the policewoman asked Misty about the attacker, but the girl nodded sideways. "Now can someone please describe to me what the other man looked like?"

May then decided to speak, "There isn't much to say about him either, he dressed exactly the same as the attacker, but there was one thing that set him apart. He had these shiny sapphire-colored eyes, kind of like mine, but that's all there was to it."

Officer Jenny noted down blue eyes for the man that had arrived after the attacker. "Now, do you think there is some connection between these two men? I mean, they dressed in the exact same occultist style so was there a possibility that there has been previous interaction?"

Drew then answered this one, "They did seem to know each other by the way they spoke to each other. When the one who attacked us got away, he asked the guy why he helped us and he said that he just helps people out of difficult situations. He also said something about the attacker being the source of these situations, so I would say this isn't the first time they've ran into each other."

"Alright, do you know why this man would attack you?" the officer asked them another question.

"No, but he acted as if he knew us somewhere, he asked him about it, but he quickly dismissed it by saying that we are just known through the media because of what we've done," the emerald-eyed teen looked at the officer.

"Can you tell us the Pokémon he used against you three and what Pokémon the other man used as well?" the blue-haired cop asked them.

"The guy who attacked us used Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon, and I'm sure you already know this. He used a Dragonite, Tyranitar, Metagross, Salamence, Garchomp, and a Pokémon called Hydreigon." Misty replied to that question.

Officer Jenny raised an eyebrow, "Hydreigon?"

"Yeah, Hydreigon's master told us it was a Pokémon from the Unova Region," the brunette responded the question.

"Hydreigon?" the officer raised an eyebrow, "I've heard of the Unova Region, but I've never seen a Hydreigon, can you please describe it?"

"Actually, why don't we show it to you Officer Jenny, Tracey please?" the red-head called forward her friend with the picture.

Tracey and Professor Oak were stunned with what Misty said. Was Hydreigon really the mystery Pokémon from Viridian? The residents of the lab were dumbstruck about this inside. Professor Oak was familiar with the Unova Region, but had never seen any Pokémon like that there before, but then again it has been a very long time since he's been to Unova and he never knew the region too well either. Tracey handed over the picture to Officer Jenny and the policewoman was a little startled by how intimidating the Pokémon looked.

She looked at Tracey, "May I keep this picture and ask you several questions?" Tracey nodded at the officer.

"Hold it Officer Jenny, I should also be asked about this, because I happen to know something about the Pokémon as well," Professor Oak got involved in the discussion now too.

"Very well," Officer Jenny's attention turned from the trio to Professor Oak and Tracey. "Can you two please tell me what you know about this Pokémon? How do you even know about it in the first place, it couldn't just be a mere coincidence?"

Drew, May, and Misty were all ears for this too, Misty had seen Tracey's drawing before and it was identical to Hydreigon. Professor Oak began to speak, "My assistant and I were out to Viridian Forest one day for a little research, but it was short-lived. We were attacked by an unknown creature that had three heads and was able to fly, but we didn't know what it was."

"I drew a picture of what I remembered seeing to see if it would be able to help in identifying it," Tracey then told Officer Jenny about the purpose of the picture.

"I contacted my colleagues from Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh to see if they could help, but they haven't contacted us since, but now that we know what it is that mystery is solved. That's all we know though," Professor Oak finished his explanation.

"Thank you Tracey and thank you Professor," Officer Jenny finished asking the pair questions, and then she turned her gaze back to the trio who seemed to be murmuring something. "Is there something wrong?" the policewoman asked.

"Actually this isn't the first time some of us have gotten into trouble with the attacker's Pokémon," Misty answered the female cop.

"You've encountered them before?" the woman asked them.

"Just his Pokémon, but not himself until today," Drew responded.

"When did you encounter his Pokémon before?" Officer Jenny asked the teens.

"Well, once Ash, Pikachu, and I were by the beach and we ran into some trouble there. We were attacked by four Pseudo Pokémon, Garchomp, Tyranitar, Dragonite, and Salamence. We managed to make it out thanks to the help of Gary Oak." Misty recalled the event that felt very distant now.

"Professor Oak, did you know this?" Officer Jenny was back to Professor Oak. The man nodded, but decided to leave the reasons for that incident in the dark because it was something more personal.

Officer Jenny then looked at Misty, "Do you know why it they attacked you?"

"No it was out of nowhere," the red-haired teen answered her.

Officer Jenny flipped the page to write the stuff down; things were getting awfully strange now. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Drew then spoke, "Yes, I happened to run into Hydreigon once in the past, when I went for a walk. I only remember seeing its shadow, but I know for certain that was Hydreigon. It attacked me, but I somehow managed to get away, next thing I know, I find myself here safe. There was also the time when I was out at the beach during the night all by myself and saw the shadow of the man who attacked us today. He attacked me then too, but I woke up perfectly as though it was a dream."

Drew lied about going for a walk, he remembered that he actually ran away, but apart from running away and being rescued everything was a blur. He had just now remembered who attacked him in the first place, but ever since he saw Lucario and his master he's felt as though there were something important in his head that he needed to remember.

"Do any of you know about this," the cop asked the group and they all recalled the day they found Drew by Route 1 and nodded. They had never known that his attacker had been Hydreigon or that Drew really did have an encounter with attacker after all on that night until now, but they did in fact still remember both days. Although, they did partly lie about the thing about Drew being at the beach, they had always suspected that, but now they got a confirmation.

Everyone nodded and May then spoke, "It was late and we got worried about him, so we went in search for him and found him." May was also cautious to keep out any personal details in regards to Drew's disappearance.

Officer Jenny spent some minutes writing all the details and kept asking, "Is there anything else that I should know?"

"There was also this one time when Ash went out and ran into a man wearing a black coat, except the guy never attacked him according to Ash. From he said, the guy seemed to be making a delivery, he had a Pokeball that held Ash's Charizard and he said that he would need it. Then Ash knocked out and woke up at dusk. Even though the man knocked him out, I think he wasn't hostile and I think it's the guy who came out help. When he said Ash would need Charizard, he must have known something about today's incident," Drew spoke to the Officer as everyone looked at him.

"I think that's good enough, but there's still one last inquiry. What Pokémon did the man that came to help use?" the blue-haired cop asked that last question.

"He used a Lucario and Shiny Charizard, also an Audino. Audino is another Unova Pokémon," May answered the final question.

Officer Jenny nodded then spoke, "I'll be back soon. I have to check on the people who do forensics for any trace of something, but I have to say that there is a connection with everything you three have experienced. I'll also have to send these notes to station, and when I'm done I'll come back with some info of my own."

Everyone nodded at the female officer until she left, then every let out a deep breath. Misty then asked Professor Oak something, "Professor, why didn't you ever tell us what that picture Tracey drew really was about?"

"Misty, I did it because I knew that the curiosity might overwhelm you kids and might go in search of Hydreigon, Tracey and I barely made it out alive. I still have to check in with the professors though and I'll have to contact Professor Juniper," the old man replied to the gym leader.

"Who's Professor Juniper?" May asked who this person was.

"She's the regional professor of Unova; I need to see what she knows about Hydreigon. She might be of some help and we'll see if she's heard of anything strange in Unova since the regional professors of Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh reported strange on goings in their regions that the general public still remains unaware of." Professor Oak spoke in a serious tone.

The red-head nodded at the professor, agreeing that it would be a good idea. Her eyes then shifted to Drew, "How come you just confessed that someone really did attack you that night on the beach and why didn't you ever tell us that Hydreigon attacked you when we found you after you left Pallet Town?"

Drew frowned at her slightly, "Because I thought all that was in my head. What kind of freak goes around hurting people with a Pokémon I didn't know about. Only after we saved ourselves from that guy did I realize that everything that happened to me had actually happened."

The coordinator looked at Misty; he wasn't sure what else to say. This wasn't the end, there were still things missing and if that's the case, Drew would try his best to figure this out. The moment he saw Lucario and his trainer, he felt this blurry memory come back to him, but he couldn't remember it. He had to remember, if he could he'd go after either one of the men, this couldn't end with an open question. He would set aside his coordinator career if he had to just to get answers on his own.

"I guess there have been more encounters in one way or another with that creep huh?" May looked at her friends.

"Yeah, that time I ran into the four Pseudos with Ash I didn't know who they belonged to, but now we know who the culprit is. Gary was right about this all along, he was the only one that ever fully acknowledged the connection," the cerulean-eyed tomboy stated silently.

Tracey then began speaking, "Guys, don't you think this guy might be after you?"

The trio raised eyebrows, they had never thought about that. "But why?" the sapphire-eyed coordinator wondered.

"There has to be more to this, there is a deeper connection to all this," Drew spoke to the group.

The three teens began discussing with each other, arguing what to do about the situations. The constant chatting was upsetting the quiet Delia, she frowned and stood up. "Enough you three, I'm tired of the trouble all of you have gone through and it has to stop now! For a week, there's been nothing, but drama and suspense. I'm just tired of it, Ash got hurt and I won't let you try anything reckless. Just let the police handle this, let the people who handle the situation better take care of this. You can't let your lives revolve around some crook, you have to continue living your lives like you did before this ever happened!"

Drew, May, and Misty looked at the wooden floor. May and Misty figured that Ash's mother made a point. They should leave this to the police, it's for the best. Drew, on the other hand felt bad for the stress the woman must have been secretly going through, but once he left Kanto he'd continue his own investigation while continuing his career as a coordinator. There were leads, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Johto all experienced something strange. Since he had intended to go to Sinnoh, he'd try to find some leads in that region as well. Kanto is the only region that must be fully alarmed about these men so far…

"We're sorry," May looked up at Ash's mother; there were these feelings of guilt and pity for the women. She's had to tolerate all their nonsense for a week and now she hears that her son had gotten hurt. It was best if they really just let go, with the police involved then they might just catch the guy.

"You're right Delia; we can't focus so much on this. We still have lives and we have to live them, the police can take care of it from here," Misty restated what Delia had said and accepted her words, the brunette mother smiled in agreement.

Everyone was quiet for the next few minutes, wondering when Officer Jenny would return. May then got up from the couch, "I think I'm going to go see how Ash is doing."

"I think you should still give him some more time to rest May," Drew recommended to his longtime friend.

"Yeah, he might not wake up till tomorrow," Misty gave her opinion as she talked to May as well.

"Let her go kids, after all May has her reasons right," Delia interrupted and smiled at all of them, then gave May a nod.

"Thank you," the brunette smiled and walked up the stairs to check on the person she's cared for the most in her life.

Misty, Drew, Delia, Professor Oak, and Tracey grinned when May left. They were all smiling about the renewed chemistry between May and Ash. The question now though, what was next for the Pallet boy and the Petalburg girl?

Pikachu on the other hand, managed to sneak away from the group and quietly follow May. The Electric-type Pokémon followed May as he saw her go into Ash's room. He decided to stick by the door frame to just eavesdrop on what the female coordinator had to stay.

May got a chair and sat down alongside a sleeping Ash. The girl stroked his hair as she looked at him lovingly. He looked so at peace when he was asleep, it made May want to lie next to him, but she was afraid that she might woke him up.

The brown-haired girl sighed, "Oh Ash, I hope you can remember what you told earlier today. Those three words were what kept driving me forward today and now I'm just so relieved that you're ok."

"I just hope that once you wake up, we can talk about what happened out by the hills," the Hoenn girl stood up and walked to his desk. She looked through some of his stuff and moved his alarm clock out of the way. She smiled when she saw the same photo she had back at home.

It was the same photo she had spent staring at almost two weeks ago. It was identical to hers; Ash, Brock, Max, and Pikachu were all in their same positions with their usual joyous smiles. She then took a look at herself and saw the slight blush that she had on during that photo, May smiled sheepishly at herself and wondered if Ash ever noticed that.

This was right after the Hoenn League and as she recalled, it was a celebration over May and Ash's hard work throughout the region. "Things were so simple back then," the sapphire-eyed girl spoke softly as she held the photo. Traveling through Hoenn with Brock, Ash, and Pikachu changed her life forever, but Ash changed it in a way she would have never expected.

She turned her gaze to Ash and then back to the photo, "Before I met you Ash, I didn't like Pokémon. I blamed them for the lack of quality time I could ever have with my dad, it was always about gym battles and giving out badges, there was hardly any time for my dad and I to spend some moments together."

"The day I had to go get my Starter Pokémon, I used the excuse of getting a Pokémon and become a trainer to just explore Hoenn and one day the entire world. It was that very same day I met you, I didn't know what to expect from you. You were so rash and you took any risk that would help you get Pikachu back from Team Rocket. Although, that came with the price barbecuing my bike," the Petalburg city girl giggled as she recalled that day.

"I was upset about that and later that day I was going to give you a piece of my mind, but then I saw you with Pikachu. Both of you were sleeping together, you were watching over him and stuck by him. It was at that point that I realized that you really cared about Pikachu and let you off the hook, but because of that I became interested in you and wanted to learn more about who you are."

"From there I got to know a lot more about you, you were clearly reckless and stubborn, but you valued your friends. You were very determined and always knew what the right thing to do was even in a desperate situation. You stood by me in my good and bad times; your words were what kept pushing me forward. There were even times when you actually saved my life like when I was trapped by Grass-type Pokémon in the Forbidden Forest or when you threw yourself at me so that I wouldn't get hit by the Donphan."

As May kept looking through more of Ash's stuff she continued to speak to herself. "Then there was that time when you met Manaphy. You were so sweet with it that it thought you were its father and I was its mother…we had really great times with it. We swam together and I remember that moment when we swam alongside the school of Luvdisc. When the sea temple was at the brink of destroying itself you put your life at risk and you were determined to get that crystal back into place. I was so worried, you put Manaphy's, Pikachu's, and my life before your own, and I was so scared for you, but when you came out alive I had never felt so relieved about it."

May opened one of Ash's drawers and discovered the half of the Terracotta Ribbon. "Oh and how could I forget about this? My half of the ribbon became my most treasured item, I took it everywhere with me and I thought of it as a blessing from you, it was a reminder of you and when I looked at it before I contest I would always remember what you would say. Your words reassured me that I could do this and nothing would stop me. When we had gone our spate ways though, I felt a something inevitably spark inside me and it bothered me throughout Johto. It was when I got back from Johto that I finally had an epiphany thanks to that spark, I had fallen in love with you, but I just never successfully acknowledged it."

Pikachu smiled caringly as he took a peek at May. The brunette had never spoken like this about Ash before, it was very sweet and the mouse only hoped that Ash could wake up already. May had forgotten about the incident from yesterday because of what Ash had done today, he was willing to let himself get killed just to let May keep her own life.

The brunette sat back down and said something else, "You changed me so much. I took a fond for Pokémon, you made me decide what I wanted to do with my life, and you made me realize who I wanted to spend to the rest of my life with. I don't care about the mistakes you've done in the past, today made me notice that I have a guardian angel and he's also the person that I've helplessly fallen for, I love you Ash." May stared at the boy's face, she felt her body heating up and there was this intense emotion growing inside of her, her heart was beating incredibly fast.

Little did she know that even though Ash, was asleep every word the brunette said reached his mind. Her sweet, caring words rang in his head and the raven-haired teen then found himself seeing his whole time with May flash before his mind. From meeting May, being with her in her first contest, cheering her on in the Hoenn and Kanto Grand Festivals, their time with Manaphy, and the Terracotta Contest. Then it flashed to his most recent memories, taking May for some ice cream, playing at the park, visiting the carnival, the incident that almost put their friendship in jeopardy, and finally the moment when he leaped in front of her to stop Hydreigon's Dragon Pulse.

His last conversation with her was a sad one, he saw May crying in the memory and she was pleading for him to stay. His time of dying made me him realize that May had dropped everything that strained their friendship, but it had been too late. All he could manage to say in the memory was that he loved her, but once he closed his eyes and let Arceus take him, May responded back and said "I love you."

Those three words were what had encouraged Ash to fight back in his mind. He couldn't let death take him, the thought of May and her words made him fight back against his own near death. He was at the edge of it and didn't know long he could last, but then a bright light had appeared before him and the voice was all too familiar.

"Ash, you aren't ready for this…you have people waiting for you and someone very special who needs you to stay alive. Go back to her," the voice of Arceus was heard and that's when Ash made felt himself waking up to see Pikachu leap into his arms.

It was all clear now, Ash had remembered everything now, even his brink of death experience and Arceus' words. He had someone waiting for him and he waiting for her as well, it was time now.

Ash opened his eyes instantly and sat up, grabbing May's arm. "Ash," the sapphire-eyed coordinator was startled by how quickly he awakened. The auburn-eyed teen stared into her sapphire eyes. "What's wrong Ash?" May asked the boy a little worried.

"May, I remember now. I remember what the last thing I said to you was before everything went dark and I heard what you said, it's all clear now," the raven-haired explained to her while his eyes gave off a strange look.

"You do?" the coordinator was surprised by what he said.

"Yes, and I know who I want to spend the rest of my life with too May," the boy spoke passionately and told her one last thing, "It's always been you May." Ash closed in on May and laid his lips on her own.

May held his hand tight and put the other on his back, kissing him back with all her passion. She was letting out all the years of anticipation. His lips were soft and tender, while Ash was also letting out his entire desire. As he held one of May's hands, he placed his other on her hip, this was how it was always meant to be.

Pikachu was seeing the whole thing with shock in his eyes, it had finally happened. The two had always been half of the other's heart and combined they made a single love, one love and one heart to share.

**That was Chapter 44 folks and I'm sure all of you are just as happy as I'm that these two lovers have finally managed to seal the deal. Chapter 45 will be up by Sunday, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and please review, until then guys!**


	45. Legendary Crime

Chapter 45: Heart of Life

Ash and May stopped kissing for some air. The two looked at each other sweetly; Ash put his hand on May's cheek while May stroked the auburn-eyed teen's hair.

The brunette then spoke, "So you remembered?"

"Yeah, in my sleep I remembered everything. I remembered everything that happened recently, that guy that attacked us and when I got between the Dragon Pulse and you. I remembered the last words we exchanged with each other and when I was done remembering everything I woke up because I knew there was someone waiting for me, it was you," the raven-haired teen smiled at May.

"Yes, that's what happened and I don't how I can ever make it up to you Ash. What you did was heroic and romantic, two things girls love in guys," the sapphire-eyed stared at him with a flirtatious expression.

Ash returned the gesture, "That's in the past now May, we're here and we are together. There's nothing more I can ask for." The black-haired teen closed in for another lip lock. Her lips were sweet and were cherry-flavored.

May was also enjoying this moment with him, it was so tender and she had been waiting so long for this. When she was going to get on Ash for a little more passion something caught her and Ash's attention.

"Pika!" the electric mouse appeared before them. The teenage couple was immediately startled by him, causing the two to stop kissing that minute.

"Hey pal, don't startle us like that again please," the raven-haired teen scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Did you follow me Pikachu?" the brown-haired girl raised an eyebrow when she asked Pikachu.

Pikachu scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, mirroring his trainer's antics. May let out a deep breath then grinned at him, "Congrats, you're the first to know that Ash and I are officially a couple."

"Pikachu!" the Electric-type Pokémon leaped into Ash's arms, congratulating his best friend. Everything was how it should be at last.

Ash smirked at his friend, "Thanks pal."

"So Ash, do you want to finish what we started without any interruptions?" the brunette winked at him and got closer to him.

Her boyfriend got a little uneasy about the fact that there was someone else in the room now and it'd be a little strange kissing in front of someone, "I don't know May, Pikachu is here and he might make fun of us or something." Ash looked at his best friend who gave a devious smile; Ash had the right to be nervous.

"Oh Ash, just kiss me you'll have to do it eventually so might as well start practicing," the girl from Petalburg informed Ash causing the boy to worry a little, he was just introduced to the concept of a relationship, but before he could say something May pulled him from his shirt and the two were at it again with May putting her hands behind Ash's head.

Pikachu started laughing at the new couple's antics and Ash gave a glare at his friend while May kissed him, but then they heard the slam of the door. "What was that?" Ash separated from May and asked.

"I don't know do you want to go check?" May also began to wonder and the two nodded at each other, thinking about what that just happened.

Pikachu leaped off the bed and dashed downstairs. Ash and May followed close behind the mouse and when they reached the living room they found nowhere there. "Where did everyone go?" May questioned, a little nervous about where everyone went.

"Who was here?" Ash looked at his girlfriend.

"Drew, Misty, Tracey, Professor Oak, and your mom," the brunette answered her boyfriend.

"What are Tracey and Professor Oak doing here?" the auburn-eyed teen made another inquiry.

"I'll tell you in a minute Ash, let's find everyone else first," the sapphire-eyed female told the young man.

The couple and Pikachu looked around the house until they found them where the video phone is. Everyone looked up, except for Professor Oak who appeared to be dialing a number.

"Ash!" Drew, Misty, Tracey, and Delia smiled when they saw the boy.

"Hey everyone," the raven-haired teen grinned at them, happy to see his mother and friends again.

Misty was the first to speak to him, "Did you just wake up?"

Ash nodded at his red-haired friend, he couldn't wait to tell her along with everyone else about the great news. "Did May happen to wake you up?" Drew also asked the Pallet trainer.

The auburn-eyed teen smirked at Drew, "Nah, I just woke up and found her next to me."

Delia then ran to hug her son, "Ash, I was so worried when I heard you got hurt in that incident. Don't you ever scare me like that, are you ok? Do you need anything?"

May, Misty, Drew, and Tracey chuckled a little by how Delia was treating Ash. "Ummm I'm fine mom, thank you, but you're hugging me a little too tight."

Mrs. Ketchum let go of her son, "Sorry sweetie," the woman was very joyful to see that her son was perfectly fine.

"Hey, can anyone tell me what's going?" Ash asked the group and looked at Professor Oak who hadn't said a word to him since he entered the room.

Tracey was about to explain the situation to Ash, before he got cut off by Professor Oak. "Everyone, be quiet it looks like someone is finally picking up," the old man spoke with a serious tone.

Everyone stood quiet, but May, Ash, and Pikachu were the only ones who didn't know what for. They all looked at the Professor and then at the screen someone appeared on it. It was some middle-aged chubby scientist wearing some thin glasses. What was shocking though was the fact that the background behind him was destroyed; there were smashed computers, walls cracked, and cables hanging.

"Professor Oak!" the man recognized the regional professor of Kanto.

"Yes hello, I heard from the police that something is going down at the Power Plant?" the white-haired Oak asked.

"Well clearly, look at this mess. Team Rocket is on a rampage over here. One minute we are calmly working on some research and the next some thugs blow up a wall and Team Rocket bursts in and starts destroying everything," the chubby man panicked as there were some security guards in the background using Machoke to fight against some Team Rocket thugs.

"Do you might know why?" the professor from Pallet Town asked the scientist.

"Yeah, they're here because," but the man wasn't able to finish because something came crashing down the roof.

When the dust cleared, what came crashing down was revealed as the Legendary Pokémon Zapdos. Then Articuno and Moltres appeared in the background as well using Ice Beam and Flamethrower on the other bird, but the Electric/Flying-type Pokémon countered with Thunderbolt.

Then Zapdos flew swiftly into the sky with Articuno and Moltres following close behind and the Legendary Bird Trio disappeared from the screen. The chubby man then spoke, "That's why!"

"What is the Legendary Bird Trio doing at the Power Plant?" Drew asked as everyone else wondered the same thing.

"I don't know why, but Articuno and Moltres seem to be working for Team Rocket, the moment those crooks arrived so did the two bird Pokémon. The next thing I see is Zapdos bursting out of our floor and begins fighting the other two. I don't know why and I don't know how this all started, it's a catastrophe!" the scientist yelled in panic.

Professor Oak looked fearfully at the screen, "Is my grandson Gary Oak there? He was supposed to visit the Power Plant and arrived there last night according to his call."

"Gary Oak? Oh yes, that boy ran out of here almost an hour ago, but he didn't say why. If you asked me he was pretty lucky to get out of here, before disaster struck." The scientist responded, sounding a bit envious over Gary's early departure.

Gary's grandfather sighed, "No matter, the police is on their way, they were here a moment ago to investigate an attack here. Tell your men to hold on a bit longer."

"That's right, Pallet Town was attacked by that black-hooded fella, darn today is not a good day for Kanto. Alright Professor, thank you for the information, we'll let," but the man got caught off again and the last thing that was heard was his yelling before a Flamethrower destroyed the video phone and the screen turned black.

"This is terrible," Misty put her hand on her mouth, horrified by what just happened.

Professor Oak stood frozen there for a while, but Ash's mother then spoke to him. "Professor, I'm sure he's fine. Anywhere is better than the Power Plant right now just be careful."

Ash gulped, he had never seen the professor this frightened. May was also a bit disturbed by what just happened. Professor Oak held Delia's hand and said, "Thank you Delia, thank you."

Professor Oak then turned to Ash, "Ash, it's nice to see that you are up. How are you feeling?" The older Oak asked him, though he still sounded rather upset.

"Thank you professor, I've been feeling fine since I've woken up," the black-haired teen replied to the man he's admired for so long. "But can someone please tell me what I've missed while I was asleep," the boy was a little anxious to learn about everything, he wakes up and hears that the Power Plant is under attack by Team Rocket is bad enough.

"Of course we'll tell you my boy, just come with us to the living room," Professor Oak told the impatient boy.

Everyone walked out of the room quietly. No one spoke because of Professor Oak's currently troubled condition. No one knew where his grandson was and there was no way to contact him, the problems really never stop in the end.

As they walked to the living room May spoke to Ash for a minute, "When are we going to tell them?"

Ash let out a deep breath, "I don't know May, and right now everyone seems to be worried about Gary more than anything. Let's give them some time to think before we create a scene with our news." Ash himself was pretty troubled by the news of the Power Plant and Gary; he couldn't afford to lose his longtime friend and rival. 'Where is he?' the Pallet teen thought.

"Yeah, you're right. We would be pretty self-centered if we focused on ourselves right now rather than be there for Professor Oak. We were in a desperate situation two hours ago," May agreed with her boyfriend, she was sympathetic to the professor over his grandson. Things were just so complicated, why now out of all the times she decides to visit Pallet Town.

The brunette then looked at Misty; she had been oddly quiet since Professor Oak spoke with the man from the Power Plant. Misty was usually the most curious after Ash and herself about things, it was strange to see that she hadn't asked one thing about Ash and her. Was she just as worried about Gary? She remembered all those moments the two spent together during Gary's time here, she never really thought much of it, but was it possible that Misty was feeling something for the young Oak?

Everyone sat down in the living room and turned on the T.V. The news was currently live at the Power Plant from a helicopter, the Power Plant was in smoke and dust, sections of it look like they could crumble at any minute.

Ash and his friends all looked in fear at what was going on down there. Team Rocket members could be seen bringing the whole place down and in the air was Zapdos fighting Moltres and Articuno.

"Oh lord," Professor Oak sighed then looked at Ash. "You've missed a decent amount of stuff while you were asleep Ash. The media and the police were here, but because of the Power Plant strike, they left in a rush. Officer Jenny stopped by to interrogate us about the attack that happened here, wanting to know things about the black-hooded men that showed up at the scene."

"Men?" the auburn-eyed boy raised his eyebrow.

"When you knocked out Ash, another man dressed like our attacker showed up. The thing that made him different though, was the fact that he was there to help us. He fought against the person that attacked us and his own Pokémon fought against his Pseudo-Legendary team. Unfortunately, the person that attacked us got away when we were caught off guard by a surprise Hyper Beam that shot out of the woods and a Smokescreen released from nowhere. We were all troubled and it was the man that came to help us that gave you medical attention," Drew interrupted and picked off from where Oak left off. He didn't want to say that the man used some sort of healing ability because that was still pretty hard for even Drew to believe.

Ash widened his eyes, there were two of them. "What happened to the one that gave me medical attention?"

"He got away; when you woke up momentarily he took that chance to get away. You remember everything that's happened now since we went out to battle right?" Drew asked his friend and Ash nodded at him.

"What else did Officer Jenny ask?" the raven-haired teen looked at Drew.

"She asked us what Pokémon both men used. The Pokémon our attacker used is already known to you, but the man who came to help us used a Lucario, Shiny Charizard, and Audino. She also asked if we had experienced any connection to this and we told her about several incidents in the past like the time you and Misty got attacked at the beach. Tracey and Professor Oak even had to confess because they had a picture of Hydreigon," The emerald-eyed coordinator recalled

Ash then looked at Tracey and Professor Oak, wanting to know what the story behind the picture was. Tracey stepped up to answer, "Ash, we never told you the truth because we didn't know what exactly this Pokémon was so we kept it a secret. We tried to contact other regional professors, but they weren't so sure either. We couldn't tell anyone until we were certain until we knew, that's why we kept it a secret and we had ran into it in the Viridian Forest."

The Pallet teen looked at everyone and knew that the two residents of the lab had meant well. When Ash was going to say something someone opened the door and they were all surprised to see who it was.

"Gary," every one of them saluted the male brunette.

The brunette let out a deep breath, "Glad to see that you guys are alright."

"Gary, where have you been? We tried calling the Power Plant, but they said you had left an hour before I called. Where have you been?" Professor Oak let out a breath of relief when he saw his grandson.

Delia, Tracey, and the four teens along with Pikachu were relieved to see Gary in one piece, Misty out of all of them.

"I heard the news about some men in black appearing in Pallet and four teenagers getting hurt. When I saw Drew on T.V I had to rush here to see what was going and how you guys were doing," the male brunette looked at the four teens.

His grandfather then spoke again, "Well, did you happen to hear what is going on at the Power Plant?"

"No why?" the brown-eyed Oak nodded sideways.

"Look for yourself," Professor Oak moved out of the way and it showed the Power Plant under attack. It was in flames and smoke came out of the place. As Gary and the others watched in horror, the male reporter on the helicopter spoke.

"This is just tragic folks; we can see that today's attack will be recorded as one of the region's worst criminal acts in the history of Kanto. The striped pillars on the Power Plant are collapsing," the reporter spoke as the camera aimed directly at the pillars. "Wait what's this? The Magnet Train has shut down according to sources. With the Power Plant down, the Magnet Train will be out of service; oh this is indeed a tragedy."

The camera then zoomed in to the Team Rocket thugs destroying the exterior of the Power Plant, "Aim over there Joseph," the reporter pointed and the camera then moved to the Legendary Bird Trio fighting.

Zapdos was trying to use Thunderbolt on Moltres and Articuno, but the two Pokémon moved around with coordination. The Electric/Flying-type Pokémon to escape the wrath of his attackers, but after being shot down by a Fire Blast and Ice Beam; Zapdos was lying in the rubble and stared weakly at his former acquaintances.

You could hear the reporter sigh, "Apparently, Moltres and Articuno seem to be serving for Team Rocket now. The sad thing is these majestic Pokémon have somehow dropped all their morals and are going against anyone who isn't from Team Rocket, Zapdos appears to be serving the same fate now as well."

Zapdos screamed into the air and launched itself at the Legendary Bird Pokémon, its body was covered in powerful bolts and the bolts circulating the bird was only getting more intense, but before Zapdos could make one last hit at Moltres and Articuno, a dark sphere appeared and trapped the Electric-type in it. Black-colored bolts shot at Zapdos from the inside and the helpless bird squealed in pain.

"Where did that come from, did anyone see where it came from?" the reporter looked at his team, but there was no sign of any suspicious activity. That's when the sphere disappeared and Zapdos was let out, its body was covered by a dark aura for that moment, but then vanished. The Electric/Flying Pokémon screeched at the air and then stared at the helicopter, a powerful Thunder was then let out that struck at the helicopter.

"Oh no, we're going down. Someone do something please!" the reporter yelled as the helicopter spun out of control and the scene turned black the moment an explosion was heard.

Gary's eyes were struck with fear as his grandpa turned off the T.V, "You were lucky to get out of there Gary, I don't know what I would do if you had been there."

The brunette boy looked at his grandpa, "But all those people, people are suffering over there and no one can do anything. Team Rocket has very been this aggressive and now that they have Legendary Pokémon under their control, they're out of control. First they attack Pokémon gyms and now the Power Plant."

"We can only hope that the officials and Elite Four can handle this," the white-haired man simply answered.

Gary looked down, ignoring everything around him for a moment. 'Wow' the boy thought, Gary felt powerless, he wished that he could help in some way, but with Legendary Pokémon it was impossible. The only people who could tame the criminal organization now was the Elite Four and its Champion.

Gary looked at his friends and grandfather, making a smile. "I guess knowing that we're all safe is what matters right now."

"Welcome back Gary," Gary's longtime raven-haired friend came up to him.

"It's good to be back, Ash," the younger Oak smirked at him.

"You don't know how worried we were," Misty got up and spoke to the boy.

"I can picture it," Gary gave a sly comment.

May and Drew then greeted the young researcher. "Gary it's great to see you!" May, said happily to the boy.

"It's good to see you again Gary," Drew gave the Kanto brunette a smile, it was like looking into a mirror.

"Same to you both," the boy told May and Drew.

"Gary, take a seat," Ash's mother smiled at the boy and got a chair for him, the brunette then thanked her.

Gary sat there cunningly at his friends, "So care to explain how made it out of this one without me?" The brunette was full of sly comments today, recalling how he had to save Ash and Misty from four Pseudo Pokémon last time.

"We had help from an unexpected guest. Another man dressed exactly like the one that attacked us. We teamed up with him and fought against the Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon, we were lucky that we were able to beat him. Unfortunately, he and our attacker got away before we could actually learn something about what the heck happened back there," the red-haired teen answered his question.

"I'm sorry to hear that, so Ash I heard you got hurt, you seem in one piece now. How did you manage to recuperate?" the brown-haired teen asked his Pallet rival.

"According to everyone, he just gave me medical attention," Ash answered his friend.

Gary looked at the others, "He just carries around a medical kit?"

"Something like that," Misty told the male brunette, not wanting to tell him that he actually used powers. Not now, not here.

May then shifted her gaze to Ash, who she was sitting right next to the. The girl seemed to be eager to tell everyone the news. Ash, thought about it for a few seconds. Gary was here and the gang could use some good news after such a dark day.

Ash nodded at his girlfriend making the brunette smiled. "Everyone I have some news," the raven-haired spoke and caught everyone's attention. Pikachu smiled excitedly, knowing what could next.

Gary, Misty, Drew, Delia, Professor Oak, and Tracey turned at the boy, wondering what was up. Ash smiled at them and grabbed May's hand, everyone formed surprised smiles on their faces. "May and I are officially a couple," the auburn-eyed teen stood and put his arms around May's hips while she put her own arms around his neck. The two cheered happily as they stared at their friends.

"It was about time," Gary grinned slyly at the new couple and clapped in cheer.

"Oh my god May, I'm so happy for you two!" Misty ran up to the brunette and the two girls giggled cheerfully.

Drew grinned, "At long last." The green-haired coordinator went up to Ash and gave his former rival a handshake.

Ash smiled at his new friend, "Thank you Drew, for letting me have this." The black-haired teen had finally acknowledged that Drew wanted the two together for a while in the end, his Hoenn friend then nodded.

"Ash, this is such great news!" Tracey laughed and felt happy for his longtime friend.

"My Ash has a girlfriend," Delia clasped her hands and smiled with all her joy.

"My boy, you may not be a Pokémon Master yet, but you really have someone rare with you now. I'm proud of you," Professor Oak spoke with words of wisdom as the teenagers laughed while Ash himself knew this and was willing to always keep May by his side.

Misty, Drew, Gary, and Tracey then tackled the two teens with questions. "How did it happen?", "Did you kiss already?", "Who asked who?", and "When's the wedding?"

May and Ash were a little overwhelmed with this new attention. Ash laughed nervously along with May, both wished to answer all their questions, but they were practically ganging up on them now.

"Children please, calm down. Why don't all shower and change clothing, after all look at yourselves. Then I will make some sandwiches for all of you and you can talk about it then." Delia announced and had saved the new couple from a massive burst of questions.

The teenagers then stopped and nodded at the mother, they were all so anxious to hear how it happened, but they would have to wait. When they turned around, May was gone and Ash stood behind Pikachu just in case they ganged up on him again.

"Where did May go?" the red-head gym leader asked the boy.

"She ran to take a shower and I'll be right after her," Ash let out a deep breath and replied to his old friend. He took a glimpse out the window and saw that it was dusk, the stars were coming out. 'The day flew' the boy thought. The disasters of today couldn't be prevented, but out of the darkness a light came out, that light was May and him.

As he looked out the window, an idea came to him. It would be a nice start for this relationship; we would then discuss it with Pikachu and saw it as a great idea. Ash smiled and knew for certain what he was going to do.

**Later that day…**

Everyone had showered, but Ash and May had gotten the head start. Lucky for Ash, this gave him a chance to set up the idea from earlier. Also, thanks to his mom he was able to get some sandwiches for himself and May. Pikachu decided to stay with Gary, Misty, Drew, and Tracey.

It was already night and the stars were out; Ash put a blanket on the grass and placed a basket on top. He took out some plates from it and got out some sandwiches for both of them. He also took out some plastic cups and a bottle of soda. Once he had set the whole thing up, he just sat there and waited for May, who had he had told to meet him outside the house.

Ash hadn't setup his picnic too far from the house, it was a safe distance away and he was certain that they'd be fine; the nightmare was over for him. The boy waited patiently until he saw a female brunette exit the house looking around.

May then spotted her boyfriend a few feet away from the house waving at her. The Hoenn coordinator smiled and ran to him; she was amazed by what he had done. "Ash what's this?" the sapphire-eyed girl asked with happy tone.

"I figured it would be nice to be outside and have a picnic under the stars," the auburn-eyed tried to sound romantic, but the Petalburg girl only giggled at his antics.

"Oh Ash, this really is romantic," the brunette sat down on the blanket and grabbed his arm.

"Here are some sandwiches and a soda," Ash handed her the sandwiches and some soda.

May smiled at him, and then grabbed the food and drink, "Thank you."

Ash took a chunk of his sandwich and started chewing mindlessly causing May to laugh. "What?" the messy-haired teen raised an eyebrow.

His girlfriend laughed at him. "Sorry, I just never realized how funny you eat, you're like this," May took a chunk of her sandwich and mimicked the Kanto boy.

Ash chuckled, "May that's how you eat!"

The brunette then stopped mimicking Ash and asked, "I do? I've never noticed."

"You'll never be able to unless you look at yourself in the mirror while you eat, but hey I think that's one reason we like each other," the Pallet trainer pointed out to her.

"By the way we eat? I think so too, everyone has always been shocked by how we eat, especially Max and Brock. We are practically like wood chippers, except with food," the brown-haired female giggled and Ash smiled at her.

Ash put down for his sandwich and soda, looking at May with caring eyes. The boy leaned in and put his hand on her cheek. May looked at him with the same caring eyes, and put down her drink and sandwich. They're lips touched and the two instantly lost themselves in each other.

The Pallet native then felt May's tongue try to go into his mouth. In his mind, he was a little shocked. He had never felt anything like that before, normally he'd think it'd be gross, but he was so caught up with the kiss he let himself be taken by May. The brunette playfully moved her tongue in his mouth while Ash decided to try it himself. His own tongue was welcomed into May's mouth and did the same thing as May.

It was strange, but after a few seconds he got used to it. May also giggled a little, finding it strange for Ash to be trying new things like this, but she was crazy about her boyfriend and just let herself get caught up in the kiss as well.

May put his hands on his cheeks and just kissed him with overpoweringly while Ash put both his hands on her cheeks. The feeling of the two being like this was overwhelming, it was intense, it was romantic, it was the best feeling in the world for both of them.

After a few more seconds the two finally separated for some air, the brunette was letting out deep breaths, "Wow Ash, I can't believe how great this feels."

"I can't either, it's something we've both been waiting for too long and all that waiting has finally caught up with us, it feel's perfect," the raven-haired teen still had his hands on her cheek as he spoke, as did May.

May smiled at him in a flirty way, "So have you figured out what else we're going to do while we are in Pallet." Then the girl gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Actually, I surprisingly have," Ash returned the quick kiss and continued to speak, "I was thinking that we could go to a restaurant, maybe get some ice cream again, just hang out at Professor Oak's, and even go to the Pallet Cinema."

His girlfriend grinned excitingly at him; she was impressed by how he had already thought it out so quickly. "So since we have so much time for all that, then for now why don't we keep making out huh?" the brunette gave him a flirty stare.

Ash liked the sound of it, but then looked at the sandwiches, "What about the food?"

"Why don't we just leave it for the Pidgey and Rattata," the sapphire-eyed girl recommended and Ash saw it as a good plan. The two then began kissing once again, May got on top of him while Ash got on his back and the two continued to make out.

Ash put his hands on her hips and May clasped Ash's hands with her own. 'This is paradise' the two thought, ironically the worst day was followed by the best night of the two teens.

May then rolled over and got on her back, the two were now lying on the blanket. Both of them were now staring at the stars shining above them. The two gave each other loving smiles and then looked back up, "Hey May do you see that one set of stars to the left?"

"Yeah?" the brunette grabbed one of Ash's hands while the other lied on her stomach.

"It really looks like a Torchic if you look carefully," the raven-haired teen told her. May took a careful look at the stars and tried to connect them in her head, she smiled at him.

"It really does look like a Torchic, now do you see those other set of stars to your right?" the girl pointed at the direction. Ash nodded at her, "That's a Pikachu," the brunette grinned at him.

Ash smiled and stroked her silky hair, and then the two looked up, but this time in the middle. "You know the middle set of stars actually forms of a heart," May pointed out.

"Yeah, you and me are that heart," the auburn-eyed teen stated with a loving tone, May giggled at his corny comment, but then looked at and put his lips on his own. Ash couldn't get enough; he put his hands on May's arms and returned the love.

They were cut very quickly by someone though, "Ehemm," the voice went off and the two stopped to see Gary, Tracey, Drew, Pikachu, and Misty in front of them.

The couple stopped kissing and began to laugh nervously. "Don't you two kids start eating each other now," Misty teased the two, causing both of them to blush.

"So how did Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum get together?" Gary also made a teasing comment.

May got up and put her hands on her hips, "For your information Ash woke up and that's when we started kissing."

"A little more detailed May," Drew smiled cunningly and flicked his hair.

Ash then got up too, "In my sleep I managed to remember everything that happened to me when we got attacked. I even remembered when May said that she loved me. When it all became clear I woke up and I explained everything to her, I was in love with and that's when we started to kiss. Pikachu also became the first one to figure out by sneaking up on us." The raven-haired teen recalled the whole thing.

"I bet you have your whole future setup, marriage, kids, and die together huh?" Even Tracey made a comment as the couple sighed and endured their friend's teasing.

When the laughing finally seized, Gary spoke, "So we just came here to talk about today overall." Misty and Drew told Tracey and me some crazy stuff.

"Like?" the black-haired teen asked his friend.

"Well, the whole story is still unknown to my grandpa and your mother because it'd be a load of weird stuff you would never hear in their days," Gary spoke and took a quick pause. "I heard that you got between May and a Dragon Pulse, almost killing you if that guy that hadn't arrive to use his magical healing powers."

Ash nodded as his brunette friend kept speaking, "Then I was told that Audino was another Unova Pokémon, something you hadn't been told. The other thing is we've ran into this guy in more indirect ways then we thought."

"Like?" the couple was curious.

"Well for starters, the four Pseudo Pokémon from the beach, Drew running away and encountering a mysterious three-headed Pokémon. Then there's you running into one of the two guys, Ash and the list apparently seems to go on. There's also that black aura that revolved around Zapdos on the news earlier, according to Misty it was identical to that of Drew's, whoever these men are they have been involved in a lot of things that have happened." Gary tied the whole knot.

Ash agreed with everything Gary had said, but then got up, "Gary, I know you must still be interested in what happened, but don't you think we should just leave it to the police and the Indigo League?"

"I wish I could Ash, but I'll eventually think about it from time to time and I'm not the only one," Gary turned to Drew and they both nodded.

Ash and May let out a deep breath, not wanting to worry about this anymore. "We will never forget either, but we have to move on. You guys are more questionable about it and I know you might still continue to figure out what's going on, but I just want you guys to be careful. We won't always be there to have our backs, but we're always in our hearts and I just want my friends to be ok."

Drew then approached his friend, "We know Ash, but it's too late for us. We'll keep going with our careers, but people like Gary and I will have something else to look out for as well and I hope you two do the same, we might not be all that safe in the end."

May, Misty, Tracey, Drew, Pikachu, Ash, and Gary all nodded, they acknowledged this, but people like Ash and May just didn't want to hear any more about the traumatizing experience. Gary and Drew then noticed the troubled looks and decided to brush it aside; they shouldn't put down the new couple like this.

"Hey Ash," Gary smiled, "Why don't you serve us all a cup of soda?"

Ash gave him a smile, "Coming right up."

Ash and May began serving theirs friends and all of them stood together with a cup of soda, it might not have been glasses of wine, but they were still underage for that. Drew then spoke, "A toast to Ash and May," the emerald-eyed coordinator teased.

The cups then hit against each other and the teens drank it playfully. Ash then looked at May and kissed her, the two held each other passionately while everyone smiled at the two; these were precious and peaceful moments where friends were gathered. It was these types of moments that should always be cherished.

For the rest of the night, the friends cut aside their problems and just got together to relish every moment of it. They even released their Pokémon to join them, from Charizard to Typhlosion. Later that night, Tracey and Professor Oak had left with Gary since it was getting late.

Drew, May, Misty, and Ash tucked into bed with a little twist they managed to pull off without Delia noticing.

"Ash, can I sleep with you?" May asked.

Ash stood quiet for a minute as he slept on the floor in his room, "May, I managed to sneak in and switch places with Misty, wouldn't it be strange to sleep together?"

May rolled her eyes and made a slight giggle, "Ash, if you don't recall we already slept together when Drew disappeared."

"But that was different, we weren't a couple," the auburn-eyed teen spoke a little uncomfortably.

"Oh Ash, it's not going to be anything like that. I'm just going to sleep with you, besides we aren't even old enough," the sapphire-eyed girl laughed at her clueless boyfriend.

Ash let out a sigh, "But won't you be uncomfortable down here?"

"No, I think the mattress has enough space for two. I just take my pillow and blanket down, problem solved." May was persistent; she actually wanted to snuggle with her boyfriend on this first night.

Ash turned to his girlfriend, the brunette quietly got out of bed with a pillow and blanket. She had to be careful not to step on Pikachu's tail. The girl quietly walked over to the mattress and successfully got inside. She looked at her boyfriend teasingly, "Hey hubby."

Ash rolled his eyes as May giggled, "Let's go to sleep now May."

"Sure," the sapphire-eyed girl snuggled against Ash's chest and the black-haired teen looked at her innocent face. She was really angelic and he was the happiest person alive because he had someone like May, he put his arms around her and held her there as though he were protecting her from something.

May then kissed Ash one last time before going to sleep; the boy returned her affection just as strongly. The two then finally shut their eyes as they lay fast asleep on the mattress. The first day of the new relationship was over, but there were still many more days to come.

**Hope you enjoyed, although I did find the chapter a bit slow I can't wait to write more on the new couple. I'm also aware of my grammar and punctuations issues being more out of hand than usual, but that might be because I'm rushing to get this done practically. Anyway, there are still several surprises in store and there are still five chapters to post up, so stay tuned. Remember to review or message on anything, thank you and see ya!**


	46. Ash vs Drew

Chapter 46: With or Without You

Ash's eyes slowly opened when the sun's rays reached his eyes. The raven-haired boy sat up and saw that May was no longer next to him, Pikachu wasn't anywhere either. "Guess they went down to eat breakfast," the boy spoke as he got up and exited the room.

When he entered the kitchen he saw May, Misty, Drew, and Pikachu eating breakfast. "Morning guys," the Pallet teen greeted them with a smile.

His girlfriend and his friends returned the smile, but before they could say respond Delia interrupted them. "Ash Ketchum, this is the second time I find out that you've slept with May without my authorization!"

The boy stared at her and laughed nervously, "How'd you find out?"

"The moment Pikachu and I were leaving your room; Delia was also leaving her room." May gave her boyfriend an apologetic smile as Ash dealt with his mother.

"I'm not going to blame May for your behavior because you know better, but tell me something and I'll leave you off the hook," the brunette mom placed her hands on her hips.

"What would that be?" the boy continued to grin nervously, he wanted to get out of this one as quick as possible.

"You didn't do anything wild over the night did you?" Delia asked with a stern tone.

Drew, Misty, May, Ash, and even Pikachu began to blush at the question. For a second Ash felt as though his voice had been stripped from him, but then managed to reply, "No mom! Do we look like those people that go around doing that kind of stuff? We just slept together that's it."

Mrs. Ketchum looked into his eyes and then smiled, "It's good to know that I can trust you sweetheart, but next time please ask for permission ok?"

Ash nodded as his mom went to the table to serve him pancakes. She was relieved that nothing irresponsible went on during the night, nevertheless she fussed him more about the sleeping together thing more this time only because May and her son were a couple and because teens are crazy at this age.

Her son sat next to May and the young boy pecked her on the cheek, "Morning May," he smiled.

May grinned warmly at him, "Morning Ash."

The two then turned to their friends as they took a bite of the food. Drew and Misty gave them the same warm smiles. Misty was the first to speak, "So what's the plan for today?"

"Actually I don't know, we can always look around town to do something interesting," Ash suggested, remaining uncertain of how they should waste their day.

Everyone looked at each other until Drew began to chuckle and everyone looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Hey Drew, what's so funny?" the brunette coordinator asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Drew looked up at his friend and then at Ash, Misty, and Pikachu. He let out a deep breath, "I was thinking that instead of wasting today by doing nothing, Ash and I should finish a battle. You know for the fun of it and to decide who is the strongest between us, besides I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Everyone was surprised to hear that Drew had intentions of leaving tomorrow. "Why are you leaving so soon Drew?" the red-head questioned why he was departing so early.

"Because sign up entries for participation in the Sinnoh Grand Festival begin the day after tomorrow and I need to get their as quick as possible, battling Ash also seems like a great opportunity to see how much my training has amounted to."

May listened in disappointment; she didn't expect her friend to leave so early. "Tomorrow's voyage is the only one available?"

"Sadly yeah, the next one won't be for another week and I can't afford to waste so much time, they also close sign-up entries by then." The emerald-eyed coordinator noticed the sad look his close friend had.

Misty, May, and Pikachu all turned to Ash, who had been the only one without a comment so far. The auburn-eyed trainer remained quiet for a few seconds until he formed a confident smirk and stared at Drew with fiery eyes.

"You bet we'll continue our battle Drew, it will also be the best way to test yourself and say goodbye. This time we'll determine the best out of the two of us," the boy formed a fist as he took the news in an optimistic form. The two rivals gazed at each other with a blaze in their eyes.

Drew flicked his hair and gave his opponent a slight smile, "Sounds good Ash, we left off with Pikachu and Roserade, so now it is a three-on-three battle and we'll wrap it up at Oak's Ranch since our former battlefield is still in ruin."

"Alright, so far we can say we are evenly matched since we had two ties and each beat the other once," Ash recalled the previous half of their battle.

The green-haired coordinator got up from his seat and said, "Let's get going then." Everyone nodded, got up and thanked Delia for the breakfast.

Misty and Drew went to some empty rooms to change, while Ash and May stayed downstairs talking for a bit before getting ready. May grabbed Ash's his arm and spoke to him softly, "So you intend on winning?"

"Of course May, and I think I'll dedicate this one to you," the Kanto trainer smiled and felt a little cheesy when he said the last remark.

May giggled, "That was cheesy Ash, but it doesn't matter because knowing that you love me is all I need." The brunette leaned to kiss him on the lips for a few seconds and then told him, "I love you."

"I love you too May," the raven-haired boy responded and they kissed again. The two felt the incredible energy burning inside them and held each other until they needed to separate for air.

May stared at him sweetly and said they should get ready. The couple nodded and began to get ready. When May left, Ash looked at Pikachu, who was mimicking his make-out session with May while holding the statue of a lady.

Ash glared at him, "Very funny Pikachu." Pikachu laughed and stopped his playing around. The Electric-type Pokémon leaped towards his best friend and hugged him.

"So Pikachu, are you ready to win today?" the auburn-eyed boy smiled at his best friend.

"Pika!" the little pal fist pumped in cheer, he was as excited as his trainer. Ash then told him that they should hurry up and get dressed for their battle. The pair quickly ran up the stairs to fetch some clothes for the day.

**An hour later…**

Ash walked up the stairs to Oak's Lab as he felt the eager sensation of finishing his battle with Drew. He had kept a grin on his face since he left the house. He turned around to face his friends; they all seemed just as enthusiastic about this match as him. When they all finally reached the door to Oak's, Ash rang the bell and Tracey greeted with them with a cheery smile.

"Hey guys, what can I help you with?" the boy with the headband welcomed them inside.

The gang of five all saluted the friendly lab assistant and then Ash began to speak, "Hey Tracey, do you think Professor Oak would mind if we battled out in his ranch."

Before Tracey could answer, Professor Oak appeared and replied, "Why of course not. There's nothing much to do around the lab for today so I wouldn't mind watching a battle," the old man spoke with high spirits.

Ash, May, Misty, Drew, and Pikachu said hello to the professor and Gary who happened to show up with him. "Thank you so much professor, you're really going to enjoy this battle," Ash thanked the close family friend.

"So may I ask who today's battlers are?" Gary inquired with interest and gave a sly smirk.

"It's Ash and I," Drew answered the male brunette.

The younger Oak grew even more interested with the battle now; Drew and Ash are among some of the best trainers around the four regions. "Humph, this should be intriguing."

"You bet it is," Ash gave his old rival his signature.

"Please come this way," Professor Oak guided the group outside, everyone was planning to watch the final battle between Ash and Drew.

As they walked outside, Misty and May began talking. "Hey May, you think Ash is going to win this match."

May smiled and shook her head, "Yeah, I've known Ash well enough to know that he always prevails in the end, it's what makes him Ash." The female coordinator grinned at her cerulean-eyed friend and then turned to Ash. She was certain that her lover would come through, he always did.

"By the way, you seemed pretty sad about Drew's announcement this morning," Misty pointed out to the younger girl; she had been a bit curious about that the whole morning.

"Well yeah, he's one of my closest friends and I've traveled with him for so long, it's going to be weird not seeing him again for who knows how long. Aside from Ash, Drew is the only other person who taught me how to be as strong as I am today."

Misty shook her head, even she admitted to herself that with mentoring from experienced trainers like Ash and Drew, have turned May in to one of the most formidable opponents she's ever met. She could also understand her sadness of being separated from a friend, it was the same kind of feeling she had when she split from Ash after Johto.

While they walked to the field where the two would battle, they were all greeted by Ash and May's Pokémon, they were glad to hear that they were alright after hearing about the incident from Professor Oak.

"Hi guys," Ash said hello to all of his beloved Pokémon, explaining to them about today's battle and how the previous half had gone. They all remembered the Pokémon Ash had chosen and winked at him as a sign of good luck.

The Pokémon also accompanied the group to the battlefield, with all Ash's Pokémon right beside him. They were all aware that Drew was their friend so they no longer held any sort of resentment towards the coordinator. May's Pokémon also accompanied her, with Skitty on her shoulder and Blaziken and the others walking next to her and Misty.

The sun above them shined brightly along the cloudless blue sky, May grinned as they walked. To her it was the calm after the storm, all the Pokémon were safe, her friends were safe, and everybody got along.

They finally reached the pasture that would serve as the battle field and everybody settled down on the grass to watch the battle between the Hoenn coordinator and Kanto trainer. Tracey volunteered to serve as referee, while everyone else watched.

Gary looked at Ash and Drew; he wasn't sure who could come out on top during this one. He knew they were going to go all-out in this three-on-three battle. One thing he could guarantee himself is that this was going to be a spectacular match.

Ash and Drew stood on the opposite ends of the field with sly grins, and eyes burning with determination. Drew spoke, "Ash, this is it. Nothing is holding us back; this last half will ultimately determine the better of the two."

"I've been looking forward to this all day Drew, and don't expect this half to be any easier than the last, perhaps it's even harder. Heck, you haven't even seen all my surprises yet," the auburn-eyed Pallet kid responded.

"No one ever said I was out of tricks either, so Ash let's get this show on the road!" Drew reached for a Pokeball and so did Ash.

"Let the battle begin!" Tracey declared and the match officially began.

Ash still had his original six Pokémon and knew exactly what Drew was going to use so he already decided what his pick would be. "Alright Pikachu, you're up. Go and show Drew what we are made of."

The partners grinned and Pikachu confidently got onto the field. Drew flicked his hair and smirked, "No surprise there, go Roserade!" the lime-haired teen released his Bouquet Pokémon, which happened to make a beautiful entry with Stun Spore and Magical Leaf.

'Always showing off,' Ash thought and smirked at his rival. "Ok Pikachu use Quick Attack on Roserade!" The mouse rushed towards the Grass-type at incredible speed, but Drew didn't seem very alarmed.

Roserade smirked cynically at her opponent and just when Pikachu hit Roserade, the Pokémon vanished into the air. "Huh?" Ash remained surprised as well as his friends watching, except for the Oaks.

"That was Substitute Ash, honestly I thought you had keener eye than that, now Roserade use Energy Ball!" Pikachu was caught off guard by the quick projectile and flew backwards.

May was amazed by Drew's quick technique, "How was he able to do that?" the sapphire-eyed girl looked on.

"Substitute allows the Pokémon to move really quickly and leave an afterimage of the latter, confusing the opponent. Roserade managed to hide somewhere while Pikachu was distracted, it's a very clever trick, Ash should stay more on guard from here," Gary explained and commented on the whole situation.

Ash made a fist, "You want to play that way, fine Pikachu use Agility and Quick Attack!"

"Ok Roserade, why don't we use your max speed and twirl around using Magical Leaf and Stun Spore!" The Sinnoh Pokémon spun rather quickly while using both moves, creating something that resembled an orange mini tornado.

Despite Pikachu's great speed, the Magical Leaf and Stun Spore spread everywhere. This caused Pikachu to be left paralyzed and be bashed by multiple colorful leaves. Ash became frustrated when he saw Pikachu helplessly being hit by the Magical Leaf. Eventually Roserade ceased and bowed, taking pride in her combination.

Pikachu got up, although he did struggle because of his paralyzed state. The Kanto Pokémon glared at his opponent and looked at Ash; he was waiting for a command. Ash was uncertain of how proceed, but called out a "Thunderbolt!"

"Roserade use Energy Ball to counter!"

The two attacks clashed and created a cloud of dust, leaving everyone unable to see what was going on in the field. Roserade coughed as the dust encircled her, but without warning Pikachu leaped forward with an electrically charged Iron Tail and hit Roserade head-on, causing the Grass/Poison-type to fly against a tree.

Everyone witnessed Pikachu's attack and they were left in amazement. "It was smart of Ash to take advantage of the cloud of dust and attack from nowhere, especially with a mixed electric Iron Tail, that must have packed a punch," Professor Oak gave his opinion and everyone agreed. May beamed a smile at Ash; she always knew he would pull through.

Roserade got up, however static encircled her and left her paralyzed. Drew frowned and turned to a paralyzed Pikachu and then at Ash. He flicked his hair, "I must admit Ash, that was smart, but that is the last time you ever get the upper hand."

"Roserade use Mega Drain now!" Drew yelled in anxiety. A green beam shot out from Roserade's flowers and aimed for Pikachu.

Ash ordered Pikachu to dodge it, but Mega Drain turned out to be a homing beam. Pikachu struggled to avoid the beam as his paralyzed state took a toll on him. The yellow mouse tried to use Agility, but the paralyzed state he was in prevented him from using Agility and was finally caught by the beam. Pikachu remains trapped inside the beam and energy is sucked out of him, causing him to squeal in pain as Roserade gained back some energy.

The messy-haired boy clenched his fists and murmured, "This isn't good." He knew if this kept up Pikachu was going to lose. Ash ordered Pikachu to use Double-Edge, but once again his paralyzed state prevented him from doing so.

"I am growing tired of this one, finish it with Petal Dance!" Roserade spun around again and released a shower of Petal Dance shooting towards Pikachu.

Ash had to think quickly, the Petal Dance was inches away and Ash couldn't risk Pikachu losing. He disregarded Pikachu's paralyzed condition ordered him to use "Counter Shield!"

Drew raised an eyebrow when he heard the command and then saw Pikachu unleash a Thunderbolt used as a shield. This electrical shield stopped the petals in its tracks and fell to the ground. "Roserade keep using Petal Dance until Pikachu can't handle it anymore!"

Roserade tried to shoot through the electrical barrier, but Pikachu smiled slyly as more petals dropped. It was at that moment that the static around Roserade caused her to stop and look at Pikachu with an exhausted expression. Pikachu also stopped using his Counter Shield and breathed in some air.

Ash's Pokémon cheered at the result, they had been just as worried as May about the outcome of that last clash. Misty, Gary, Tracey, and Professor Oak all looked tensely as they waited for what was next.

When Roserade's trainer looked over at her, he knew she had depleted a vast majority of her energy and knew what had to be done. "Roserade use Mega Drain again!"

"Not this time, Pikachu Thunder!" Ash called out with an anxious tone.

The two beams shot out from both sides and canceled each other out, causing yet another explosion and cloud of dust, but this time the cloud of dust dispersed quickly and the sun instantly became brighter and stronger.

Drew grinned at Ash confidently, "Ash, I'm sorry but this is it for your Pikachu. With Sunny Day I can easily unleash SolarBeam and that's what I intend to do. Now use SolarBeam Roserade!" The coordinator extended his arm and prepared to finish Pikachu.

"That's what you think, Pikachu use Volt Tail now!" Ash exclaimed with all his might while he fist pumped.

"Volt Tail?!" Everyone including Drew shouted in confusion.

Pikachu jumped high into the air and his tail began to glow yellow with a tremendous amount of static circling it, but it wasn't like last time, this time it became more intense. The moment Roserade released a SolarBeam, Pikachu projected itself towards the beam like a missile and as it dropped, it became surrounded by a powerful electrical aura that resembled a meteorite covered in an intense static. His tail aimed for the beam and the moment the two attacks clashed, a large explosion produced in mid-air and Pikachu came crashing down towards Roserade, managing to break through the SolarBeam.

Everyone was shocked at the awesome power unleashed and Pikachu hit Roserade hard, causing the Grass-type to crash against the ground and leave a little crater. Pikachu then flipped back to his normal position and Roserade was left knocked out.

Tracey declared, "Roserade unable to battle, the first part of the battle goes to Ash!"

"That was beyond belief," May stated, shocked at the sheer force released by Pikachu.

"I knew Ash was strong, but this is something else," Gary added and everyone found the combination unleashed astounding.

Drew recalled Roserade and smiled, "Thank you for your effort Roserade, you fought great and you've earned your rest." The coordinator from LaRousse turned his attention to Ash, "Congratulations for the astonishing finish Ash, but it's the last victory you're getting out of me. The next Pokémon is serious." Drew reached for another Pokeball and gave his opponent a stern look.

Ash grinned, "Roserade almost cornered us Drew and it wasn't easy to come out victorious. I don't think you're next Pokémon will be any easier."

"You bet it won't. Flygon prepare for battle!" Drew called out his Dragon-type Pokémon onto the field.

At that instant May knew that Flygon wouldn't be easy, the dragon would be even harder to defeat than Roserade for sure in her opinion. "Flygon is part Ground, which is bad for Pokémon like Pikachu. I wonder how Ash will handle this one," Misty spoke in quiet and serious voice.

Ash was also well aware of that fact that Flygon was going to be tough, but he smiled nonetheless, the harder the battle, the more exciting it was for him.

Pikachu knew his electric attacks would have zero effect on his opponent so he would have to rely on his other techniques. "Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash demanded and Pikachu's tail turned to steel.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Drew spoke with ease.

Flamethrower easily overwhelmed Iron Tail and caused Pikachu to hit against the ground, but the mouse got up to continue fighting. Before Ash or Pikachu could retaliate though, Drew used a combination of Rock Slide and Steel Wing to terrorize the duo. Multiple rocks appeared from the sky to drop down on Pikachu, but to make things more difficult Flygon sliced them with Steel Wing to cause them to come down like rain.

"Pikachu use Agility to dodge all of them!" Pikachu avoided boulders of small size to incredibly large ones, but his paralyzed conditions once again took a toll on him.

Ash frowned in frustration, and ordered Pikachu to use Double-Edge, but before he could hit Drew commanded a Sandstorm and Pikachu missed. The little mouse tried to see through all the dust, but he was left almost blind.

"Now Flygon, use a barrage of Steel Wing!" Ash and Pikachu were left without an options as a fast moving Flygon hit Pikachu from every direction, the Electric-type flew from one side to another until Pikachu was barely able to get on one foot.

The Sandstorm quickly subsided by Drew's command and Flygon hovered above a helpless Pikachu. "Let's end this, finish with Earth Power!" Flygon crashed down to the ground and created a crack that traveled toward Pikachu; suddenly a yellow light erupts underneath the mouse and sends him flying.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran to catch his friend. His yellow buddy landed right in his arms and smiled at his best friend.

"Pikachu…" the little Pokémon said.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the victory goes to Drew," Tracey announced.

"You did great buddy and I couldn't ask for a greater performance, now go relax with May and the others, we still have a battle to win!" Pikachu's trainer assured him that they were going to win.

Pikachu grinned and ran to May and the others where he was happily received. "Pikachu you did great, I was impressed by how well you did out there," his friend's girlfriend congratulated him and kept him in her arms. The two Oaks and Misty smiled at the little mouse, also congratulating it for its performance.

Ash looked at Drew and smiled, "Your Flygon is something else Drew, but let's see how it does against my next Pokémon," the black-haired teen reached for a Pokeball.

"I'm sure it'll make just as quick work with it as Pikachu," Drew flicked his hair and spoke with confidence.

"You should see it before you say that," Ash told Drew and released his next Pokémon that turned out be Gible.

"A Dragon-type versus a Dragon-type, and they're both Ground too so this should make for an exciting battle," Professor Oak smirked with interest.

Gible looked at Flygon with intense eyes; it was clearly ready to prove itself against the fully evolved Dragon-type Pokémon.

Drew gave Ash half a grin, "Just because it's a Dragon/ Ground-type doesn't guarantee you victory. Flygon use DragonBreath!"

"Cancel it out with Dragon Pulse," Gible released a Dragon Pulse that canceled out the DragonBreath.

Flygon and Drew knew that this was going to be much more difficult since techniques like Sandstorm won't help very much. "Alright Flygon, we'll have to kick things up a notch by using Giga Impact!"

The green dragon had the usual aura of Giga Impact revolving around it and aiming for Gible. Ash told Gible to go underground, but Flygon followed behind it and caused Gible to fly out of the earth and crash down. Gible got up, but he had taken major damage by that single attack.

"Quick Gible, let's take advantage of Flygon recharging and use Dragon Claw!" Gible threw itself towards Flygon, but the dragon moved and Gible missed, but that seemed to be what Ash was going for. "Perfect, now blast a Dragon Pulse through the hole!"

"What?!" Drew grew alert and a Dragon Pulse went in from one hole and come out of another, the hole it came out from being the one Flygon was hovering over. The Mystic Pokémon squealed in pain since it was super effective, but it managed to keep flying despite numerous injuries.

Flygon took deep breaths as Gible snickered at his opponent. "Clever technique Ash, but now you watch how I pummel your Gible into the ground!" Drew extended his arm sideways and ordered a Double Team.

Various Flygon hovered and surrounded Gible. Ash was uncertain as to what to do now to get rid of all of them, he didn't want to use Draco Meteor just yet because it would sharply decrease his Pokémon's power.

Drew commanded all the Flygon to use DragonBreath on Gible, but Ash told his Gible to use Dig. The green-haired coordinator's Flygon shoot the DragonBreath through the ground like homing missiles, just like Mega Drain.

Ash knew it was useless to move underground and took a risk, "Gible leap out and use Draco Meteor!" Unfortunately, before Gible could even do so the multiple DragonBreath blasted him out of the ground and caused Gible to crash down once again.

Flygon became a single being again and fly above Gible, who could barely get on its feet after taking such a heavy blow. Ash didn't know if Gible had enough strength to keep going, as the little Dragon struggled to get on its feet.

Everyone, except May and Pikachu were certain that Gible's time on the field was over. "Gible…" Ash murmured as he saw Gible on his feet, but the Land Shark Pokémon fell to his knees again. The little dragon began to cry in rage and roared furiously at its opponent, that's when the little thing snapped and began glowing white.

"What?" Ash and Drew were confused as to what's going on.

"It's evolving," May said as she looked at Gible.

"Pika!" the little mouse cheered.

Gible grew considerably taller as it went through a complete radical transformation. When the glowing finally stopped, a much larger Pokémon took its place, it was Gabite. The Cave Pokémon roared in rage as it looked at its opponent.

"This is great; way to go Gabite, now let's end this!" Ash cheered at his newly evolved Pokémon, who turned around and smiled arrogantly at its trainer.

"This should be even more interesting," Drew remarked and told Flygon to use Double Team again.

Ash prepared himself for another barrage of DragonBreath, but then he noticed the multiple holes on the ground. The Pallet trainer snapped his fingers, "Ok Gabite, use multiple Dragon Pulse and shoot them through the underground holes.

Gabite shot as many as he could and the Dragon Pulse then popped out from everywhere. "Not this time, Flygon dodge!" Drew's single Flygon appeared, but as it avoided the Dragon Pulse Gabite came from nowhere and used Dragon Rush, sending the Mystic Pokémon flying.

"Let's finish this with Draco Meteor, Gabite!" As Flygon lay helplessly on the ground, Gabite shoot forth an energy ball that dispersed into multiple meteors that continuously hit the Flygon, causing it scream in pain.

Drew made a fist and yelled, "Flygon use Hyper Beam!" Another Flygon had appeared from underground and shot a Hyper Beam at Gabite, sending the Sinnoh Pokémon flying, but not before it shot a Dragon Pulse that destroyed the imposter that came from the ground.

When the dust finally cleared, Flygon had fainted after repeatedly being hit by Draco Meteor. Gabite on the other hand was on two feet and smirked at his opponent, the Dragon-type felt victorious so he spit on the ground, but then he dropped down and fainted as well.

"Flygon and Gabite are unable to battle, therefore this is a tie!" Tracey shouted out.

"Wow, simply incredible. This ended in a tie, however Gabite's only goal in this battle was to see Flygon fall before him and that's all that really mattered," Professor Oak analyzed the characteristics of this fascinating battle between the dragons.

"It was a battle of pride," Gary added and the older Oak nodded as the girls and Pikachu listened to them and returned their attention the battle.

Misty then spoke to May, "This is the last part of the battle and I think we know what Pokémon they're going to use." May nodded, but didn't speak because she was more concentrated on the battle now more than ever.

Both trainers returned their dragons and thanked them for their incredible efforts. Ash, especially congratulated his Gible for evolving and smiled at the Pokeball, Gabite was surely one of his most powerful Pokémon now. The two battlers then returned their minds to each other.

"You're Pokémon have fought gallantly up until now Ash, but I think that this last part will determine and I'm sure you know which Pokémon you'll be using," Drew spoke with a very confident tone and got his last Pokeball.

"This has been a great battle Drew, one of the best I've had in a long time and I'm sure that you also know what Pokémon I am going to use next," Ash got his last Pokeball and gave his signature confidence smile.

Both rivals nodded and threw their Pokeballs simultaneously. "Go Typhlosion!"

"Go Charizard!"

The crowd of Pokémon and the gang looked in awe at the most powerful Pokémon both trainer's had, this would certainly serve as a climactic battle.

Charizard and Ash glared at Drew and Typhlosion, the Fire-type Pokémon represented the fire growing inside the two battlers, and they were ready to give it their all.

"Typhlosion use Rollout!" Drew's Typhlosion began to roll like a wheel at full speed towards Charizard.

"Stop that Rollout!" Ash ordered and Charizard took position to stop it.

The moment Typhlosion came into contact with Charizard, the Flame Pokémon grabbed the Johto Pokémon and threw him into the air. Typhlosion came out of its wheel stance in mid-air and used Swift. The Volcano Pokémon hit the ground with ease while Charizard avoided Swift with ease as well. Both starters knew they were just warming up for the real deal. Ash and Drew both ordered a Flamethrower, causing no one to get hit yet again.

Drew knew Earthquake would have zero effect on Charizard and Rollout would easily be stopped again, he had to think this more thoroughly while Ash sought a strategy to defeat Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion use SmokeScreen," Drew told his Volcano Pokémon.

"Charizard fly out of there and use your wings to blow it away," while Charizard followed Ash's commands they looked up and saw fiery rocks shooting down right towards them, Ash figured out that Typhlosion had used Eruption. "Quick dodge that Eruption!"

Charizard moved as fast as possible, but one rock managed to hit him and send him flying towards the ground. When Charizard got up a Rollout more powerful than last came from underground and sent Charizard flying into the air.

Ash grinded his teeth, "Charizard pull yourself together!" The Flame Pokémon got a hold of it and hovered above the waiting for Typhlosion to come out from underground again. 'Use your sense Charizard; he can come out from anywhere…' Ash thought.

His Kanto Fire Starter analyzed the area and saw Drew smirk at him, then he looked down while Charizard followed his gaze. At that moment he saw Typhlosion using Rollout again and flying up. "Counter now!" Ash demanded.

The dragon-like Pokémon used Dragon Claw and hit Typhlosion back, forcing the Johto Pokémon to crash down, but before it could Ash told Charizard to use Seismic Toss. As Typhlosion flew down, Charizard got a hold of the Pokémon and spun it around in a circle. The spinning got faster and no matter how hard Typhlosion tried to escape it was useless. Eventually Charizard started dashing downwards and that was when he went Typhlosion crashing down ruthlessly.

Charizard stood on the ground as Typhlosion roared in pain and got up, giving his opponent a deadly look. "Now use DragonBreath Charizard!"

"Use Quick Attack to dodge Typhlosion!" Typhlosion moved quickly and avoided the DragonBreath and then used Double-Edge, causing Charizard to hit against a rock.

The Flame Pokémon wasn't going to quit and neither was the Volcano Pokémon, both their trainers ordered them to use Fire Spin, which crashed together to form a long horizontal line. Both of the starters were ordered to go through it, Typhlosion used Rollout once again and Charizard countered with Mega Punch causing a large explosion and sending the two backwards.

The starters got a hold of themselves again and Typhlosion used Double-Edge while Charizard countered with Take Down. This resulted in another explosion, clearly both Pokémon were evenly matched and weren't progressing.

"Typhlosion use Fire Spin again and then Flare Blitz for super fire combination," Drew extended his arm forward.

"Charizard you do the same," Ash fist pumped forward.

Both starters were crashing towards each other again; both were inside a fire ball surrounded by a fire spin. The moment the two clashed a huge inferno tornado formed on the battlefield and it seemed like the entire ranch were lit on fire. Everyone was blinded by the light of the fire and even startled people like May and Misty.

The fiery tornado vanished as quickly as it formed leaving two very exhausted Pokémon standing in a crater. Charizard and Typhlosion were gasping for air after such an intense clash. That's when Charizard and Typhlosion were encircled by red sparkles.

"What's going on now?" May asked, worried about an attack that could result in the destruction of the ranch.

"Their hidden abilities have been activated," the professor pointed out to the teens.

"Typhlosion's Flash Fire has activated," Drew spoke.

"So has Charizard's Solar Power," Ash replied.

"Both fire-types attacks have been boosted by at least 1.5," Gary Oak also grew worried at the amount of power being unleashed by the two Pokémon.

Ash frowned at Typhlosion, he knew that the starter was now significantly stronger, but he also looked at Charizard, who had also gained a tremendous boost.

"Charizard fly up and use Dragon Rage!" Ash commanded his powerhouse Pokémon.

"Use Flame Wheel to dodge it," Drew demanded, knowing that Typhlosion was faster when using Flame Wheel than anything else.

Charizard unleashed a blue lighting-like attack upon the earth that chased the fast moving Typhlosion, destroying the ground even more in the process. The two Fire-type Pokémon were more destructive than ever, but eventually Ash told Charizard to stop and use Earthquake to stop Typhlosion for good. The Flame Pokémon crashed down and caused Typhlosion to fly backwards from the magnitude of the attack.

Typhlosion got a grip and snarled at his opponent. "Typhlosion go underground!" Drew commanded his Volcano Pokémon.

"Try harder next time Drew, Charizard bring out with Earthquake!" Ash smirked and told his fire starter to use the Ground-type move.

Drew flicked his hair, "Get out of there and use Fire Blast!" Typhlosion shot out from the ground before Earthquake could be used and unleashed a fiery star from his mouth.

The moment Fire Blast was used; Ash knew Charizard wouldn't be able to counter it in anyway unless he used an attack just as powerful. The raven-haired trainer sighed, "Counter it with an Overheat!"

Charizard glowed red and blasted an intense heat to counter the equally powerful Fire Blast. The two potent fire attacks canceled out, but left a cloud of smoke in its place. "Charizard blow it away!" His Flame Pokémon flew up and flapped his wings as the smoke vanished, but when the smoke cleared Typhlosion had vanished once again.

"Come out Typhlosion," the green-haired coordinator demanded and multiple Typhlosion using Rollout burst from the ground. Typhlosion moved too fast so neither Ash or Charizard had time to react.

Typhlosion once again bashed Charizard repeatedly, from left to right, up and down, ultimately causing the Kanto Pokémon to crash down towards the ground. Charizard groaned as he got up, the Typhlosion moved around him in a circle as if they were taunting him.

Another Typhlosion charged towards Charizard with a Rollout and the dragon-like Pokémon tried to counter with Dragon Claw, but failed. Charizard flew backwards after being easily overpowered by Rollout, "Darn that Overheat has taken too much of Charizard's energy," Ash murmured under his breath.

"It's over Ash, Typhlosion hit him one more time," Drew commanded and all the Typhlosion closed in on Charizard.

'Darn, come on think of something,' Ash thought and then thought about using one of the many tricks he had taught Charizard in his stay. "Charizard fly up and use your most powerful Dragon Rage!"

Charizard flew up while the Typhlosion missed. All of the copies of the Volcano Pokémon looked up to see Charizard charging a blue orb in its jaw, its eyes were glowing blue, and its body was covered in a fiery aura. Everyone knew exactly what was going on, it had been a very common sight by now.

"That Charizard is activating Blaze while charging a Dragon Rage," Drew spoke sternly, knowing well that this just got even more difficult.

Ash smiled slyly at Drew, "Use Dragon Rage Charizard!"

Charizard unleashed multiple breams of Dragon Rage from its jaw that crashed down like lighting. Most copies of Typhlosion were instantly vanquished while the actually Typhlosion was ordered to dodge. The Volcano Pokémon rolled around the field trying to avoid the homing Dragon Rage beams, but it kept catching up. Charizard roared as his eyes continued to glow blue and the amount of power from the lighting-like Dragon Rage shattered the ground. Drew got very frustrated with the current situation and knew that he needed to think of something fast.

"Typhlosion stop and use Lava Plume to shield you from Dragon Rage!" Drew cried out and Typhlosion formed a barrier of lava to cancel out the Dragon Rage. Most of the Dragon Rage beams canceled out, but that was when Charizard roared again and increased the power of a single Dragon Rage that broke through Lava Plume and sent Typhlosion flying as a large blue explosion appeared.

The dust cleared and Typhlosion could only get on one foot, while Charizard landed with glowing red eyes and his red aura got thicker. The Flame Pokémon roared uncontrollably as the flame on its tail grew stronger and larger. Typhlosion also began to roar as his eyes began to glow red, his body became covered in a red aura and the fire on his back became brighter and more intense. Both Fire-types growled at each other and the ground beneath them began to shake from the power exerted.

"The real battle begins," Gary commented as he saw how intense the field got and how red both Pokémon became.

"I'm going to be left without a ranch at this rate, but let's see how this turns out," Professor Oak became slightly worried at how much power the competitors planned to use.

Misty, May, and Pikachu looked in fear, none of them had ever seen a battle with as much intensity as this one in a while. "I don't know who's going to win anymore, they are both just too strong and they are equal in power," Misty remained puzzled as to how this might end.

"The only way we can find out is by watching," May responded while she continued to gaze at the battlefield.

"Ok Ash, I've had enough. Since both have activated Blaze, this will be tougher than before, but I'll still come out on top," Drew assured Ash of his victory.

Ash gave him a confident look, "Don't underestimate Charizard just yet Drew, there's still some tricks up my sleeve."

Drew flicked his hair, "Typhlosion use Fire Blast now!"

The fiery star was coming straight towards Charizard, but Ash countered with a DragonBreath. Drew then told Typhlosion to use "Fire Comet!"

Ash and everyone else was left puzzled as to what that was. Typhlosion shot a Fire Blast, followed by a Fire Spin. The Fire Blast was encircled by the Fire Spin and then Typhlosion used Flame Wheel and combined himself with the Fire Blast and Fire Spin. The result looked like a large fire ball with spirals and a flaming star in front.

Charizard frowned as his eyes continued to glow red. "Alright Charizard, use Flare Blitz and Submission," Ash commanded. Charizard became surrounded by a fire and charged right towards Typhlosion.

The moment both clashed, a loud impact was heard and an even larger fire comet formed that shot up towards the sky. Drew quickly realized that Typhlosion had been grabbed by Charizard and was being spun around, resulting in small scorching tornado in the air.

"Keep spinning him Charizard and then use Seismic Toss," Ash told his powerhouse Pokémon. The Flame Pokémon stopped spinning around and then used a Seismic Toss. Then the winged Pokémon began to shoot down with Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion get Charizard off course with Lava Plume!" Typhlosion shot out lava from his back that caused Charizard to squeal in pain because of the intense heat and both Pokémon crashed down brutally.

Typhlosion and Charizard got up once again, gasping for air after the crash. "Typhlosion use Fire Comet again, but with Double Team this time!" The process was repeated again, but there were multiple Fire Comets around the field surrounding Charizard.

"Stop them with Earthquake!" Ash yelled, but the amazing speed from Fire Comet bashed Charizard and stopped him. The Flame Pokémon got up again, but was covered in many wounds and groaned loudly.

Ash clenched his fists even harder; he knew that his only other chance to keep him going was if he used his last resort move. "Ok Charizard, use Blast Burn!" Everyone's eyes widened, including Drew's as Charizard's flame grew to a massive size the starter shot out a large fire ball from its mouth. Charizard's red eyes were intense as he waited for the command, "Disperse it now Charizard!"

Charizard roared and the large fire ball exploded into a large fire that spread in all directions like tsunami, blasting away all the Typhlosion including the real one.

"That's too much power for one Pokémon," Gary said as he witnessed the most powerful Fire-type move be used.

Typhlosion barely got up as Charizard recharged energy, "Typhlosion take advantage of this time to show Charizard a real Blast Burn!"

Everyone became shocked yet again, Ash grinded his teeth in disappointment. He had hoped that Typhlosion wouldn't get up after such a powerful move, but things just got worse.

Typhlosion's red eyes became menacing and he hunched over to charge the attack while Charizard stood helpless. The flame on its back grew to an immense size and that's when a large stream of fire was shot at the Flame Pokémon, sending him flying towards the trees.

Charizard squealed in pain yet again as he endured the tremendous pain from Blast Burn. Typhlosion got on two feet again and smirked arrogantly at his beaten opponent. Charizard laid amongst the trees without any energy, Ash knew that his friend could no longer go on and recognized his defeat.

May and the others also seemed to recognize Ash's defeat since Charizard didn't seem able to go on. The Pokémon also remained quiet, but disappointed at the apparent defeat of their master.

Drew flicked his hair, his victory was now definite. Tracey raised one of his arms and declared, "Charizard una…" but was interrupted the moment Charizard flew at a tremendous speed and charged at Typhlosion, causing the Volcano Pokémon to crash against several rocks.

"What?!" Drew's eyes widened as did everyone else's, even the Pokémon's.

"That's it Charizard, I knew you wouldn't quit! Now let's end this once and for all!" Ash fist pumped and cheered for his persistent partner.

"I won't let you win Ash; this is where I tie the knot to see who's the strongest! Typhlosion finish this with one more Blast Burn!" Drew snarled and made his final command.

"Charizard use Blast Burn now!" Ash extended his arm and made his last command.

The flames from both Pokémon grew massively and streams of fire shot from both sides. The Blast Burns collided and provoked a struggle between the two Pokémon. Charizard's aura and eyes became a darker red now, as did Typhlosion's. The environment also became incredibly hot and made everyone sweat now. The power struggle also caused nearby grass and trees to catch some fire as the Water Pokémon did their best to prevent a conflagration.

Ash and Drew were sweating the most and both stared at the struggle with blazing eyes, knowing only one would come out on top. "Use Maximum Power!" Both trainers yelled at the same time and the fire grew more intense, but there was still no progression.

Charizard looked at his opponent, he knew this couldn't keep and he would have to use the energy he only unleashes out of motivation. Ash's Flame Pokémon recollected memories from the abuse suffered during his time with his first trainer, Damian and his constant struggles in the Charicific Valley, the battles with Pokémon like Entei and Articuno, the battle against the Man in Black, that was when the Charizard snapped and knew that he needed to win for the friend that saved his life years ago. Charizard's jaw grew wider and his Blast Burn finally overwhelmed Typhlosion's and sent the Volcano Pokémon against the large boulders from behind. In the process the largest fiery tornado was produced that quickly exploded and caused fire to be shot into the sky.

Everyone was left shocked from the immense power. When the dust and smoke cleared, Typhlosion had finally fainted and Charizard gasped for air, but he longer had red eyes or the aura. Drew stood amazed by the outcome and acknowledged that Typhlosion could no longer continue and reached for his Pokeball to return it.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle; the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" Tracey raised his arm and declared Ash the victor of the battle.

Drew put Typhlosion back in his ball, "Typhlosion thank you for the incredible battle, this was your best battle ever and you've earned every bit of rest."

Ash approached his rival and gave him his hand, "Thank you Drew, that battle was one of the best I've ever had, and it was a battle I'd only expect at a Pokémon League."

Drew shook his hand and smiled, "It really was pleasure Ash, and you've earned the victory. You really are the better man. Thank you for the memorable match, for showing me how far I've gotten and what I need to improve on."

The Pallet boy nodded and then turned his attention to Charizard, "You were great out there pal, it was greatest battle ever and I'm so proud of you for all the effort you gave. You deserve a nice rest." Ash got his Pokeball, but before he could return his Pokémon to the ball, Charizard thanked him with a gentle Flamethrower.

Ash sighed and laughed, returning his old friend to the Pokeball. Their friends then approached them, "That was amazing you guys, I've never seen anything like it," Misty congratulated them on the large scale battle.

"You may have left a fifth of my ranch without vegetation for a year, but it was worth it. You two are some of the most talented trainers I've ever met," Professor Oak remarked and laughed happily.

"Next time we meet, I'll have to keep in mind that I have to battle both of you," Gary spoke confidently as the other two boys shook their heads in agreement.

May and Pikachu hugged Ash, "Ash, that was a one in a lifetime battle. Both of you did amazing out there." May then looked at her friends and then back at her sweetheart, and pecked him on the lips.

Ash's Pokémon almost trampled him in joy of his victory, but the boy didn't mind and simply laughed at the good nature of his Pokémon. The young man then told Professor Oak, "if you could tend to our Pokémon."

"Of course my boy, just give me the Pokémon and they'll heal in no time," Professor Oak said and received Drew and Ash's Pokémon. He gave them to Tracey and told him to tend to them and then let them hang around the ranch with the other Pokémon, once they were healed. Pikachu was the only one that didn't find it necessary to be tended too and only needed to eat.

Tracey went back to the lab while Professor Oak asked, "Well who's hungry?" Then everyone, including the Pokémon answered and the Professor laughed, "Ok then, there's plenty of food for everybody."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Oak's Kitchen in the Lab<strong>

Everyone including Tracey and Pikachu were at the table eating. Professor Oak chuckled as all the children ate with rapid speed, including Ash and May. "So kids, tell me what the plan is now?" Professor Oak questioned the teenagers.

"Actually I'm supposed to leave tomorrow and head to Sinnoh," Drew spoke as he ate his food.

Gary and Tracey began to listen with interest since they were the only ones aside from Oak, who didn't know about Drew's plan. "That's great Drew; I hear entries began the day after tomorrow."

"That's right and I want to get on the earliest ship as possible so I don't miss my chance," Drew explained to the residents of the lab.

Gary then began to speak, "It's funny because I am supposed to be leaving tomorrow. I want to check out the mess done by Team Rocket at the Power Plant."

Ash, May, Misty, Pikachu, and Drew all heard him speak attentively, "What's up with everyone leaving tomorrow?" Misty asked.

"I was hoping you'd like to come along with me Misty," Gary suggested as the Cerulean City Gym Leader had a light blush on her face that everyone noticed and laughed underneath their breaths.

Misty got her composure, "You want me to come?"

Gary shook his head, "I don't see why not, besides Cerulean City is nearby so it'll save you from so much walking."

The red-head looked at her friends, especially May and they all gave her a sign of approval, despite people like Ash being sad that that was already another friend that planned to leave tomorrow.

She turned her attention back to Gary and smiled, "Ok Gary, I'll go with you. I also want to check out the incident that went on over there."

"Then we leave tomorrow in afternoon," the brunette boy told the red-head.

"Great, we'll stop here on our way before going to port and say bye to Drew, right Ash?" the brunette girl next to Misty spoke and looked at her love.

Ash smiled," Of course, so we'll stop by later tomorrow."

"Very good, so is there anything else I can help my humble guests with?" Professor Oak asked the group if they needed anything else.

The raven-haired teen next to May then remembered something, "Hey professor, can I use your phone?"

"Of course you may," the professor told the boy.

"Who are you going to call Ash?" May asked the Pallet resident as to who he was going to call.

"I am going to call Brock, to let him know what's been up," the black-haired trainer told her.

"Hey, I want to speak to him too!" May answered as she put her hands on her hips, Misty and Pikachu also wanted to speak to him so they all followed Ash, while Drew decided to wait.

"The nearest phone is in the library Ash," Tracey pointed out as his friend nodded and went into the bookroom.

Ash sat down in front of screen when they entered the room and his friends stood behind him. "Alright, let's call Brock," the auburn-eyed teen dialed Brock's number and waited for his mentor to answer.

The screen then showed Ash, May, and Misty's old friend, "Hi guys, it's nice to hear from you again!" The moment Brock saw these three together; he knew they had made up.

"Hiya Brock," the friends greeted along with Pikachu.

"What are you guys up to?" the oldest of Ash's friends inquired.

The question opened up the conversation that explained all the most recent events in their life, including the disaster with the men in black. Ash and May also declared that they were officially a couple, which received praise from the future Pokémon Doctor. They also mentioned several others of their recent endeavors like today's explosive battle with Drew and the fact that Drew, Gary, and Misty were leaving Pallet Town tomorrow because of a change of plans. For almost 30 minutes the five friends laughed and had a good time, describing everything from their adventure in the quiet town of Pallet.

"Well guys, it's good to know that you're safe, you're having fun, and that you two lovebirds are finally together," Brock congratulated the two and was happy to hear from his second family.

Ash and May blushed while Misty spoke, "It was nice talking with you Brock and I'll see if I can stop by Pewter City sometime this week."

"Good to know Misty, I guess I'll see ya guys around. See ya Ash, May, Misty, and Pikachu," the former gym leader grinned and waved goodbye.

"Bye Brock," Ash and the others smiled and waved back until the screen turned black. All of them had enjoyed the short talk with their old friend, what made today even better for them that it was a pretty normal and cool day compared to previous days.

Ash leaned back on the chair and began to speak, "Well I guess we should be on our way, let's go find Tracey, Professor Oak, Gary and Drew."

The friends looked around and found them right outside with the Pokémon, including Drew's Typhlosion, Roserade, and Flygon. "Professor, I think it's time we left, time really flew by today," Ash pointed out to the setting sun.

"Indeed it has Ash, with all the battling, talking and eating. Do you plan to leave your Pokémon here?" Professor Oak queried.

"Yeah," Ash looked at Totodile, Staraptor, Sceptile, Gabite, and Charizard.

Professor Oak shook his head and the trainers began to say goodbye to the Pokémon, while Drew returned his to their Pokeballs. The trainers, lab residents, and Pokémon had enjoyed each other's company for the sunny day and Ash said that they would quickly visit them tomorrow. The Pokémon shook their heads and Tracey led the group to the exit door of the lab.

"Alright then, we'll see you tomorrow and have a wonderful day you five," Professor Oak told the four teens and Pikachu.

"See you tomorrow in the afternoon guys," Tracey told them.

"Make sure, you don't come late got it Ash. I'm a very punctual person," Gary teased his rival and said bye to the group as well.

"Bye Tracey, see ya Gar, goodbye Professor," Ash and his friends waved goodbye to the residents of Oak's laboratory as they walked underneath the setting sun.

* * *

><p><strong>That Night…<strong>

Drew, May, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu all slept in the living room with Delia's permission since it was like a goodbye gesture to Misty and Drew, but there was one person who couldn't quite find sleep.

The boy from LaRousse went outside the house to look at the stars. Drew wasn't subtle enough to avoid a still awake May that didn't exactly fall asleep. 'What is he doing,' he thought and followed him outside.

She saw him standing outside, looking up at the night sky. "How come you aren't asleep Drew?" the female coordinator asked him.

"I couldn't," the boy spoke softly.

May was a little confused, "Why not?"

"I guess I am sad about leaving for some reason. I really enjoyed my stay in Pallet Town," the green-eyed teen looked at her.

May smiled, "Well maybe in the future we can do this again if Ash is able to."

"Maybe," the LaRousse boy grinned.

"So what are you going to do when you arrive in Sinnoh?" his close friend asked him.

"I'll just sign-up for the festival, get some training done and compete in contests," the lime-haired teen was very straightforward with his plan.

May stared down at the ground and looked back at him and smiled, "I'm really going to miss you Drew."

"So am I May, but it's finally time we parted ways and you went with the person you really belong with," he responded as he referred to Ash.

The brunette grinned at him sweetly as a single tear went down her cheek, but Drew wiped it off, "Don't worry May, we'll meet again and hey if you ever see a rose that will serve as a reminder of me," Drew teased her a bit with a rose he happened to have in his hand and spoke in a gentle tone.

The girl from Petalburg giggled a little and pecked Drew on her cheek, "Good night Drew, you need rest for tomorrow." May smiled one more time and went back to bed.

Drew grinned at her as he held the rose in his hand, "I'll go to sleep in a minute," he answered gently and then turned to the stars. "Things may not have gone my way, but she's happy and he's my friend now, happiness is all that really counts, thank you for answering my pray," the emerald-eyed teen thanked someone or something up in the sky, then he went back inside to sleep.

**That was Chapter 46, I hope you enjoyed it It's been a while huh? I haven't been on for a long time because I became discouraged about what I was writing, there are much more compelling and well-written fanfics out there, but then I remembered that this is my own unique work and I shouldn't be discouraged, besides I didn't want to leave you guys having, I want to thank all the readers out there who have enjoyed this story and be on the look out for Chapter 47. Next chapter I'll also discuss my future plans since there are only 4 chapters left. **


	47. Ciao Drew!

Chapter 47: More Than This

Following last night, it was a bright afternoon as Ash and the gang walked to Oak's Laboratory after having eaten lunch at the boy's house and having been blessed with best wishes from Delia, the gang was on the road. It was a bittersweet end for the reunion of friends, the whole day they recalled funny moments in their lives and shared many lives, but it was now all coming to an end. Once they would arrive at Professor Oak's, they would say goodbye to Misty and Gary, then they would have to walk to the seaport and say goodbye to Drew as well. Regardless, the friends took advantage of their final walk together by talking with each other.

Misty and May walked behind Drew, Ash and Pikachu. The two females talked about how they should have gone shopping or something, but never got a chance because of all the drama that occurred. May then changed the topic to something a little more personal though.

"So Misty, how are feeling about just hanging out alone with Gary after leaving Pallet?" the brunette teased her friend.

Misty blushed and giggled, "I think it can be something fun."

May wasn't satisfied with her friend's answer and frowned, "C'mon Misty, I know there is chemistry between you two. Don't you plan advancing this relationship?"

The red-head looked at the sky and began to think. She was certain if she could be able to maintain a relationship with gym duty and all that. "I don't know May; since I'm a gym leader I might be too busy sometimes for that stuff."

"I think Gary knows that Misty, nonetheless he's still interested in you. There's something about you that calls his attention and he doesn't care what stands in his way. He likes you for you, Misty and I think you should just try to build something," the Hoenn girl told her cerulean-eyed friend.

Misty began to wonder, 'May is right, duties haven't stopped Gary from pursuing what makes him happy, so why should I? He's cute, sweet, and smart; he's everything I've always wanted in a guy. He's the only other person besides Ash that I have ever felt so many feelings for. I have the right to pursuit my happiness and I'm going to,' the red-haired gym leader smiled and turned to her friend.

May grinned when she saw Misty's facial expression. The girl from Cerulean City spoke, "Thank you May, for your support. You've made me see that nothing should stop me from obtaining happiness, it's my turn to get a boyfriend," the water user winked at her friend and the two laughed.

The two girls weren't the only ones discussing about the pursuit of happiness, the two boys in front of them were also talking to each other. Ash looked at Drew, "So Drew, how are you feeling about leaving?"

Drew flicked his hair and smiled, "I guess you can consider it bitter, but it's time I got back to work."

Ash nodded, "I get ya, the season for Sinnoh Contests is beginning again soon, but how do you feel about traveling without May this time?" The raven-haired trainer asked with a gentle tone.

"Honestly, that must be the most depressing part. I've gotten used to seeing May's face every day; it's hard to believe that that this is really coming to an end. I felt something strong for her Ash, ever since Hoenn and I tried to really win her, but you beat me to it. Even though I'm still a little sensitive about that, I'm glad she found someone that can make so happy. She was never as happy traveling with me as she was with you, it was obvious. This is why it feels so bittersweet, I'm sad that I won't see May again, but I'm cheerful about the fact that she's with someone that truly shines the best out of her," the green-eyed coordinator grinned slyly at his rival and his Pikachu.

May's boyfriend smiled, "It means a lot coming from you Drew. I won't let you down about keeping May as happy as she is now. None of this will go down in vain, it's a promise." Ash made a fist that symbolized his assurance as Pikachu smirked while he sat on his shoulder.

Drew smirked at his friend, "I'm glad to hear it Ash, I trust you and I look forward to your wedding with May," the lime-haired teen teased and laughed.

Ash's eyes widened when he heard the wedding part, but then gained his composure and laughed with Drew about the tease.

The gang finally reached Oak's Lab and were received by Tracey. "Good to see you guys, come on in. Gary and Professor Oak are out at the ranch feeding the Pokémon."

"Hey Trace," Ash and his friends greeted the boy from the Orange Islands.

The friends all walked outside and saw the professor with Gary, feeding the Pokémon, whom quickly noticed them and greeted them cheerfully. "Hey everyone!" Ash made a smile as all the Pokémon saluted him.

Professor Oak and Gary then turned around, "Ash my boy, good to see you."

"Hi professor," the gang said hi to the elder.

"So Ashy boy, came here to say goodbye?" the male brunette next to Professor Oak greeted the group.

"That's right Gar, and we came to drop off Misty too," the black-haired teen answered his friend.

Misty came forward and asked Gary, "Do we have to leave now?"

Gary grinned, "Nah, not yet. Let's stay here for a couple of minutes and talk."

Everyone smiled and Misty turned to her friends, glad that was she going to have a couple of minutes left with them. They all sat down outside with the Pokémon and talked.

The red-head then asked Drew, "So Drew, are you expecting any old rivals in Sinnoh?"

"Plenty like Top Coordinator Solidad and an old foe named Harley," the emerald-eyed trainer recalled former rivals that will definitely show up in Sinnoh.

"I've heard of them," Tracey remembered seeing a contest on TV where the two appeared.

"So have I, Forbes ranked them among the top 25 coordinators around," Gary recollected a time where he read about them.

"Yeah, they are really something else. I lost to Harley once and Solidad cost me the Top Coordinator title when I participated here in Kanto," May remembered her contest battles with her former rivals.

Misty then spoke again, "Do you think you'll finally win the title of 'Top Coordinator'?"

"Of course he will Misty, all the training he's done here will guarantee him a victory in Sinnoh," Ash fist pumped and supported his friend.

Drew flicked his hair, "There's your answer." The two rivals smiled at Misty and the red-head slightly glared at Ash for interrupting, but then grinned.

"What about you three? What are you going to do once we leave?" Misty asked May, Ash, and Pikachu.

May, Pikachu, and Ash all looked at each other, then Ash answered, "We don't really know yet Misty?" The auburn-eyed teen laughed nervously.

"I haven't gone to Sinnoh yet, but I don't want to make Ash travel all over Sinnoh again. We traveled through Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn so those are off the list," May pointed out to Misty.

"We want to go to place that has contests and gyms, so we can travel together that's for sure," Ash remarked as he looked at the group.

Drew's eyes brightened and looked at the trio, an idea occurred to him at that moment, but it was best to save it for later.

Everyone spent the next few minutes simply talking about the future; Drew was the subject of these questions since he was the only one with a detailed plan laid out for him.

When the conversation ended, Gary got up and smiled at everyone, "I think it's time we left."

Misty gave her friends a sad look, being the first to leave wasn't something easy for her to accept, but her friends gave her a very assuring smile.

The friends got up and said goodbye to the Pokémon, but Misty and Drew gave the Pokémon a good goodbye, knowing very well that this was the last time they would see them.

"See you guys, I'm going to miss seeing almost every day and knowing that our training is sad is also disappointing, but I promise that I'll come back to visit soon," Misty spoke warmly to the Pokémon she knew very well by now.

The Pokémon gave Misty a comforting goodbye and then Drew approached them, "I know you guys didn't like me very much when I first came, but now things are different. We're all friends here and it was a privilege meeting all of you and training with you."

Drew received a warm goodbye from the smiling Pokémon and the coordinator returned the smile. Gary grinned at Ash's Pokémon and gave them a gentle goodbye; he would come back to Pallet Town within two weeks so he wasn't leaving for so long.

Everyone walked out of the lab with the professor and down the stairs that led to his lab and on to the dirt path. Misty and Gary stood to the side of the road that leads to Pewter City, Cerulean City, and the Power Plant. While Drew, Ash, May, and Pikachu stood on the opposite side that led to the port. Professor Oak and Tracey stood between them smiling.

Gary approached the four and smiled, "It was nice to meet you Drew and May, it was a great experience to meet some incredible people like you two and I hope that we cross paths again soon. I think both of you played a big role in helping Ashy boy here mature," he teased his old rival.

"It was a pleasure Gary, after hearing so much about you from the media I finally met the next Professor Oak. I also hope that we meet again and next time we meet we will have our own battle too," Drew flicked his hair and grinned at the brunette.

May spoke after Drew, "It was great meeting you, you lived up to all the stuff Ash mentioned about you. I hope that we run in to each other so we can have another great adventure," the female brunette smiled and stuck out two fingers.

Gary smiled at the two coordinators and then at Ash, "Well Ash, it's always great to see you and I hope I don't find you here when I get back, I don't want you to stop pursuing your Pokémon dream and become a slacker. Pikachu make sure he doesn't go astray either. By the way Ash, in our next battle I will win for sure!" Pikachu and Gary made sly smiles at their common friend.

"I'm counting on another battle Gary and don't worry about my plans. I'm sure May and I will have planned something out by then, but for now this is goodbye. Good luck with your Pokémon research and stay out of trouble," Ash teased the brunette back and the two friends smiled.

Misty then approached the friends and smiled, "It was great meeting you Drew, and it was great seeing you again Ash, May, and Pikachu. This past week has been hectic, but unforgettable also please stay out of trouble too. The four of you are amazing, and I wish you the best of luck in what you are striving for. I'll be counting on a day when we hang out like this again," the red-head spoke and had several tears coming down her cheek, it had been a very emotional week and it had been a long time since she had hung out with her friends like this.

Drew, May, Pikachu, and Ash all looked a bit sad too, but nodded at the red-head again and the gym leader got her composure. Drew spoke to the red-head, "Misty you are one of the toughest trainers I've ever met and I won't ever forget the time we spent with such a remarkable human being, thank you for everything."

May followed Drew and spoke, tears almost coming out of her eyes, but she pushed them back. "Misty, you've guided me through the good and the bad, you helped me grow as a person and you made me realize what and who is important in my life. You are like an older sister to me and I will continue to remember," the two girls hugged each other.

Ash then looked at his first friend since he started his Pokémon Journey, "Like always Misty, every time we meet you are always teaching me something you whether it's about Pokémon or something outside of that. You are like my mentor because of everything you've done for me, thank you for being there and continuing to be there for me now. Good luck at the gym and keep getting tougher." Misty grinned and hugged her old friend. Misty looked at all her friends and knew now it was time to say goodbye.

Professor Oak and Tracey wished Misty, Drew, and Gary the best of luck as well. The group started to split as Misty and Gary went on their way and May, Ash, Drew, and Pikachu went the opposite direction while the professor and Tracey stood there and the three groups waved together with a few tears showing up on the girl's faces. May hugged Ash for comfort and the boy warmly hugged her back while Misty did the same and the brunette was taken by surprise.

When Misty, Gary, Professor Oak, and Tracey vanished from sight, the group realized that two friends were finally gone with only four left and one of them leaving very soon as well. Next stop was the seaport.

* * *

><p><strong>Halfway to the Port<strong>

"So how long do you plan to continue staying in Pallet Town?" Drew looked at the trio with wonder.

Ash spoke to Drew before May could, "Like we said before Drew, it is still unknown."

"Yeah it is going to be pretty hard finding a region we haven't been to that hosts and contests and league battles," May responded with a dismal look, wishing Ash and her could find a place to go already.

Drew turned to the shore they were walking by and turned back to his friends, "I happen to know a place you can go, although it's pretty far from here and I don't mean Hoenn to Kanto distance. I'm talking about a greater distance than that."

"Where, Drew?" Ash and May asked him with puzzled faces, Pikachu also looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Remember when the man in black showed up and attacked us, do you remember what he told us when he showed us his Hydreigon?" the green-haired teen questioned his friends.

The three shook their heads sideways, everything that day happened so fast that it was pretty hard to remember. Drew sighed and spoke, "Well when he introduced Hydreigon, it was a Pokémon we have never seen before. Then he told us that it was a Pokémon from the Unova Region and it hosts both contest battles and league battles. After all the hysteria settled, I did some research on my Poketech and found out that it is a region farther north than Sinnoh and has very few trips from around here. If you can find a way to get there then I recommend you go if you want to hit the road again."

Ash and May remained silent for a few seconds, and then Ash began to speak, "That is a good recommendation Drew. May and I will see what we can do about that," the raven-haired thought about Drew's suggestion. This would be a very interesting travel, according to Drew it is the farthest region yet.

May grinned, "Well if it hosts both contests and league battles than I don't see why we shouldn't go. The only problem now would be planning out our trip right Ash?"

May's boyfriend nodded and spoke to his yellow pal, "So Pikachu, are you in for the ride? Do you want to travel to Unova?"

"Pika pi!" The electric mouse fist pumped in cheer.

Drew smirked, he was always happy to help others, but then his attention turned to the port that was in sight. "Look there's the port, we should get going. My ship is going to depart in less than thirty minutes."

"Why don't we have a race to get there faster?" May suggested.

"Alright, let's do it," Ash grinned and they all got in positions for running.

Drew flicked his hair and prepared to run, "On your mark, get set, go!"

Pikachu and the friends all ran together. All of them were equally fast and didn't seem to be tiring out."

May looked at Ash and Drew with a determined look, she planned to leave them eating her dust. "See ya guys!" May yelled and ran full speed ahead.

"Wha?!" The two boys and Pikachu were surprised when they saw May take off at full speed. The three males tried to keep up, but May was ironically the fastest of them all.

The brunette finally reached the port and screamed, "I won!" The sapphire-eyed girl leaped in the air and cheered.

Ash, Drew, and Pikachu all arrived seconds after her with shocked faces, May laughed at them and said, "You guys are slower than a slowpoke!"

"Yeah remember how you were the slowest back in the day," Ash pouted a little about not winning and reminded May of how frail she used to be.

"The tables have turned sweetie so get use to it," the Hoenn girl giggled and kissed her lover on the cheek.

Drew and Pikachu chuckled as they saw May taunt Ash. The female coordinator then turned her attention to the ship heading to Sinnoh, "C'mon guys, we don't want Drew missing that ship."

The group nodded and walked straight ahead to the giant white and black cruise. There were long lines of people all around, but luckily the one heading to Sinnoh was a decent size. Drew purchased a ticket to get on board and they accompanied him to the line.

"So is this goodbye?" Drew questioned his friends.

"Not yet, we're going to wait here in line with you until you have to board and that won't be for another five minutes," Ash replied and prolonged the goodbye.

Drew nodded and decided to have one last conversation with them, "So do you two intend to dominate Unova if you go there?"

"Of course!" May, Ash, and Pikachu all cheered with confidence.

The emerald-eyed boy flicked his hair and flashed a smile. "The confidence you three have is remarkable. By the way May, since Unova is so far from here, I don't think you should worry about seeing Solidad, Harley, or anyone we met in Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto."

"Even though they'll most likely be in Sinnoh, it won't matter if they show up or not. I'll just beat them like in Johto, besides I've gotten much stronger since then too," the Petalburg girl spoke with high confidence.

"That's the spirit and I don't think you plan to let anyone pummel you this time right Ash," Drew teased his friend, but smirked at him.

"Very funny, but" at that moment Ash was interrupted by an announcement. "All passengers heading to Sinnoh please begin to board now, we will embark on our voyage in three minutes."

"That's my ride," Drew told the trio.

The moment the announcement finished, Ash, May, and Pikachu became saddened. Drew let out a deep breath, "Lighten up you guys, we'll meet again. Trust me."

The group smiled at him and nodded, May leaped towards Drew and gave him a hug. Ash showed no sign of jealousy and smiled at the warm interaction between the two close friends. May began to whimper a little, "Drew, I wish you all my best in Sinnoh. I know this is your time to shine; you're going to win the Sinnoh Grand Festival for sure! Please don't forget about us or the moments we've shared. I'm going to miss you so much, and remember that Ash and I are always there for you no matter what!"

Drew gave her a comforting grin, "Don't worry May, I won't forget any of the moments I've shared with or Ash or the other friends I've made here. I also wish you my best out there, good luck with whatever you and this time you really do have everything to feel accomplished. You're my best friend and please remember that I'm also there for you too."

May let go of Drew and moved back, some tears were on her cheeks, but she kept her smile shining. Ash and Pikachu then walked towards Drew and extended their hands. Drew shook them and beamed a happy smile at them.

"Pikachu, you are one of the toughest Pokémon out there and you are lucky to have friend and trainer like Ash with you. I'll keep in mind the battle that we had and try to see how I can improve from that battle. Thank you," the lime-haired boy thanked the Kanto Pokémon, who smiled at Drew and also said thank you for the incredible time in Pallet Town.

Drew's attention then turned to Ash; they had come along since he arrived in Kanto. They went from rivals to enemies and finally to friends. It was an incredible experience for both of them and it certainly was unforgettable. "Ash, we've come a long way. We've matured and became stronger as human beings. I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me, you saved my life when you found me almost dead in the forest, you risked your life for us when we were attacked and that is the character every person on this earth should have. You're an amazingly powerful trainer and I know you are going to become Pokémon Master, and I'll always keep our battles in mind just to get me back on my feet whenever I feel defeated. You have my blessing; I wish you the best in the future and don't forget that we're friends now so remember that I am one of those people supporting you in your dreams now."

Ash rubbed away the tears coming from his eyes; goodbyes were never easy for him. "Thank you Drew, for helping me mature as a trainer, and as a person. You have done so much for all of us. All our ups and downs helped us become the friends we are now and I'm going to miss our training sessions and teasing. Go get them in Sinnoh; I know you are going to become Top Coordinator because you've earned after all the hardships you've been through."

Drew thanked Ash for his words and beamed one last smile at them and flicked his hair. "Well I should get going now, I don't want the ship leaving me," Drew stated and waved goodbye to his close friends. Ash then read Drew's lips when he saw him say something to him, Drew said, "Take care of her," Ash smiled and knew he was talking about May.

The auburn-eyed teen gave the emerald-eyed coordinator thumbs up and Drew returned the gesture. May hadn't noticed the quick exchange between the two and kept waving goodbye while pushing back the tears with Pikachu.

Drew continued to wave goodbye for one of the platforms as the ship began to take off. Drew felt a tear trickle down his cheek and simply smiled, it may have been for about week, but it was his best journey. When the ship finally disappeared from sight after turning around from a cliff, Ash hugged May to comfort her as their final friend left and Pikachu patted her back.

Ash made May look at him and spoke, "We'll see him again May, I promise. He's not just your friend anymore, Pikachu and I will also be backing him up in whatever he does and we will want to see him again soon too."

"You promise that when we're done with our journey, we'll have a reunion with all friends again?" the brunette let a couple of more tears drop from her cheeks.

"Promise," the black-haired teen smiled and closed in for a kiss. The brunette grabbed his hair and kissed him with all her strength.

Ash pushed her against his lips and released all her passion. His most important duty wasn't to be a Pokémon Master anymore from here; it was what he promised Drew, to take care of May. The two continued to kiss for a couple of minutes as Pikachu stood there laughing nervously.

The pair finally stopped and smiled each other, May finally stopped crying for all the friends that left Pallet, Gary, Misty, and Drew. She then suggested something, "Hey Ash, why don't we check out if there is any voyage heading to Unova. I think it's time that we started our journey too."

May's loving boyfriend smiled, "Ok, let's go." The couple held hands and Pikachu got on his shoulder and they started walking towards the counter.

The man warmly greeted them, "Hi, what can I help you with?"

"Hi, we would like to know if there are any trips heading to Unova any time soon." Ash spoke to the chubby man behind the counter.

"Actually there is, but the voyage is from Petalburg City and that ship is sailing three days from today." The jolly man informed the couple about the voyage.

"What?" May was surprised, she felt like there was no time to get ready for the voyage.

Ash also seemed disappointed, but asked, "Aren't there any other trips to Unova sometime within this week?"

"I'm sorry, but this is the only voyage around the four regions heading to Unova for the next two months," the chubby man frowned, knowing the teens wouldn't enjoy hearing that.

"Two months!" Ash and May yelled simultaneously, they had no intention of waiting for long for a voyage. Pikachu also yelled in surprise as well, not sure how they were going to fix this issue now.

"Excuse us for a second," May told the man at the counter and pulled Ash away to talk. "What are we going to do Ash? I don't want to waste two months doing nothing."

Ash saw the upset look in May's eyes, "Neither do I May, but what can we do? Unless of course, you want to head to Petalburg and then to Unova, despite the little time we have?"

"It seems like our only option, I don't like the fact that we have little time to organize, but we can't afford two months," the brunette looked at him with a sad face.

Ash didn't want to see May like this and knew that his job was to keep her happy because she was the love of his life. "You want May, you're right. Who cares that we have little time, let's take this trip and enjoy it. I don't want you to waste two months doing nothing, I don't want to see you sad, let's go on this voyage if it will keep your beautiful smile on your face, besides we'll get to see your family again as a treat," the raven-haired teen spoke to her warmly.

May's eyes glistened with joy, "Ash, you are too sweet; this is why I love you. Thank you for being the reason I smile," the girl pecked him on the lips and they moved back to the counter.

"You know what; we'll take the trip to Unova from Petalburg," the messy-haired teen told the jolly man.

"Well alright then, but you're going to have to purchase the voyage from here to Petalburg, which is in two days, are you sure that you want to take this voyage?" the cubby man asked the teen, so he could get a complete confirmation.

"I'm 100% sure, timing doesn't matter," Ash smiled reassuringly at the man.

"Well ok then, you're in luck. The ship from here to Petalburg City is supposed to be one of the fastest made and is state of the art technology. The ship departs at 8 am and arrives in Petalburg at 12 pm, here are your tickets for Petalburg and to Unova," the man gave Ash the tickets for both voyages and Ash gave him the money for the voyage, which was a decent price.

Ash, Pikachu, and May all looked happily at each other and jumped upwards with cheer. "We're going to Unova," "Pi Pikachu!" the couple and Pikachu shouted.

Ash and May held each other and kissed in front of the setting sun. They're journey was all set and they were ready for it, they didn't worry about the little timing. They would pack and do everything tomorrow and that would be the end of it, plus they would stop by May's house and say hello to her loving family. From here, it would be on to Petalburg City!

**That's it for this chapter. It's the shortest in a while and we saw plenty of goodbyes among the gang. From here it's just Ash, May, and Pikachu. Stay tuned for the next chapter and thanks for reading!**


	48. Misty's Gone

Chapter 48: One Thing

The sun gleamed over Pallet Town the day after Drew and Misty left. Ash, May, and Pikachu sat on top of one hills by the quiet town and admired the view. May leaned on Ash while he had his arm on her waist and Pikachu on shoulder. They stared at all the types of Pokémon taking advantage of the bright day, from Rattata to Fearow.

"Everyone took our news of traveling to Unova well, huh Ash?" the brunette girl said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, they looked happy when they find out we were ready to get going again. It was convenient that Professor Oak and Tracey stopped by to have breakfast so that we could tell all of them at once," the auburn-eyed teen told his love.

"I'm glad she invited them this morning, it's strange not to have Drew or Misty around now. I miss them," the sapphire-eyed girl spoke gently.

"I miss them too, it's weird not to have someone teasing all the time now," the raven-haired trainer added to May's statement.

May sighed, "Ash don't you think we should take advantage of our last day in Kanto by doing something, we are finally alone so now we can do stuff other couples do."

Ash smiled and nodded, "Yeah you're right, let's do something. What do you want to do May?"

The coordinator paused for a moment and began wondering, "Why don't the three of us go eat some hamburgers?"

He grinned, "Hamburgers it is, but the only place where they have hamburgers is that place we went a week ago where you had that problem with the waitress."

"I don't care about that anymore, Drew isn't here anymore and if she makes a move on you that I'll teach her a thing or two," May frowned and punched her palm with her fist.

Her boyfriend laughed nervously, wishing nothing goes wrong this time, "Ok May, and hey then we can go to that ice cream parlor I took you to the other day."

"Great!" May cheered in happiness about having some ice cream for dessert.

"Let's get going then," the black-haired teen announced and they began walking down with May going ahead of them, she clearly couldn't wait for her hamburger and ice cream.

Ash and Pikachu walked right behind her, then Ash's best friend whispered something into his ear, "Pikachu, you don't want to go?"

"Pi pi pika Pikachu," the yellow mouse told him softly.

"I get you, thanks Pikachu," the messy-haired teen told his friend softly.

Ash smiled happily, he was looking forward to the suggestion Pikachu had given him. "Hey May, Pikachu isn't going to come along," the boy called out.

May turned around, "Why not Pikachu?" the brunette asked the Electric-type.

"He thinks he'll have more fun at Professor Oak's Ranch then be with us, besides he wants it to be our alone time," the auburn-eyed teen smiled and winked at his friend.

The brunette nodded and grinned at Pikachu, "Well alright, but we'll have to make a quick stop by the ranch then."

"Ok, it isn't very far from here so let's go," the Pallet boy told the girl and they got on their way.

As they walked to the lab May and Ash spoke about the Pokémon there, "Ash, I'm going to have to pick up my Pokémon, I don't want to leave Kanto without them."

"Yeah and we also need to say goodbye to all the other Pokémon too. There won't be enough time to stop by and say goodbye," the boy I informed her.

"Will we do that now when we stop by?" the brunette asked him.

Ash shook his sideways, "Not now, we are going to have to come back later to pick up Pikachu so we'll do it then. For now, we'll just leave Pikachu with Tracey or the professor when they answer the door and we go Cheeburger Cheeburger from there."

"Good plan, so do you plan on going to Unova with just Pikachu again like you did in Hoenn and Sinnoh?" May asked him.

"Yep, right Pikachu," Ash smiled with his pal and petted him. "What about you May?"

"I don't know yet, I didn't do that when I was in Johto, but I think I would like to make a different approach this time. I just don't know how yet," the Petalburg coordinator told him.

Ash kissed her cheek and smiled, "You'll figure it out."

"Thank you Ashy," the brunette giggled, winked, and hugged the boy. The boy became as red as a tomato when he heard her call him Ashy and Pikachu joined in the laughter when he heard it as well.

They reached the lab within minutes and were climbing up the stairs to the entrance. When they rang the doorbell, the professor answered. "Ash, May, Pikachu what a wonderful surprise."

"Hey professor," Ash and May greeted him. Pikachu also happily saluted the old man.

"Would you like to come in?" the professor inquired.

"No thank you professor, but we were wondering if Pikachu could stay with the other Pokémon while May and I spent the day together, we'll come back later to say pick him up and say bye to the Pokémon too." Ash informed him and politely asked without sounding too demanding.

Professor Oak smiled cheerfully, "Why of course, would you like that Pikachu?"

"Pika!" the yellow mouse leaped on to the professor's shoulder.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you two later," the man smirked at them.

"Ok professor, we'll see you later!" Ash and May said goodbye and got on their way as Pikachu and Professor Oak waved goodbye. Pikachu winked at Ash and the boy nodded with a sly smirk.

**Later…**

Ash and May were quietly sitting as they ate their burgers in the restaurant. They would smile at each other from time to time as they ate their burgers and fries while also drinking from their milkshakes.

"No obnoxious waitress around huh May?" the auburn-eyed boy smiled and shoved a handful of fries into his mouth.

"Nope, I bet she got fired for being a flirt," the brunette took a large bite of her burger.

They would laugh and clean each other's lips from time to time as people looked at them with amazement; no one had ever seen a pair of kids eat so much before. The couple took notice of the staring; nonetheless they kept eating like ravenous Mightyena.

Within two minutes the pair finished eating and her pleased by the taste of the delicious food. "Aaaahhhh, that hit the spot," the teens rubbed their stomachs.

May giggled, "This is why we are together Ash, because we have so much in common. Even in the style we eat and the things we say."

Ash smiled and winked at her, "That and more, we are stubborn, persistent, and most of all determined. So why don't we get going and buy that ice cream I said we would get earlier."

"Ok!" the Hoenn girl jumped from her seat and so did Ash. The raven-haired teen left several bills on the table and held May's hand as they exited the restaurant. Everyone in the restaurant laughed nervously under their breaths as they saw the table filled with empty and dirty plates and cups.

The couple continued walking as they held their hands, "May, what did you really feel when we first met and said goodbye after the Battle Frontier?"

May squeezed Ash's hand a little bit and sighed, "When we met I didn't know what to expect, it was a bizarre day. I was supposed to go get my Pokémon and that was it, then you came along with Pikachu and everything turned into trouble. Pikachu had gone berserk and Team Rocket showed up with the intention of stealing Pikachu. From that moment, I knew that traveling with you would make things a lot more interesting."

"You didn't like Pokémon right?" the auburn-eyed teen looked at her.

The girl's face had a tint of shameful red, "Yeah, but that was probably one of your greatest accomplishments with me. You made me realize that I like Pokémon. Watching your friendship with Pikachu made me realize that they are great companions that never intend on letting you down. I knew that I wanted what you had with Pikachu."

"That's nice to hear May, I'm glad you decided to change your mind about that. So how did you feel when we finally split apart?" the boy recalled the day when they won the Terracotta Contest.

"I was sad, but not in the same way like when I said bye to Brock. It was an even sadder feeling then that, I felt like a part of me had been lost. The feeling, that one thing you and had made me happier than I had ever been. You became more than my friend, you were more than my mentor, back then I didn't know what you were, but now I know. I was in love with you Ash Ketchum, but I was too blind to see it, you were what I had always been looking for. That's why I never accepted the chance of becoming a celebrity when I won the Johto Grand Festival; because that would mean I could never see you."

Ash's eyes began glowing, they gleamed, May loved him more than he could imagine. The chance for recognition was shunned by her love for him; the boy smiled and leaned to kiss her. May was taken by surprise, but she returned his affection doing something extra. She slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Ash was caught by surprise as well, but then followed her lead. The two let themselves be taken away by the moment, his tongue explored her mouth while she did the same and the two kissed tenderly. When they stopped, May hugged him with her all might while Ash placed his hands on her back.

"I love you Ash," the sapphire-eyed girl spoke softly.

"I love you May," the auburn-eyed boy answered softly.

The two then got back on track when they began walking again. May wrapped her arms around Ash's arm and leaned against his shoulder. After a few minutes of walking they finally arrived at Ash's favorite ice cream shop.

When they entered they found the owner of the store watching the news. It showed Officer Jenny speaking strictly about reporting to the authorities of a man in black, who happens to be on the list of most wanted in Kanto.

The man's attention turned to Ash and May, "Ash, you are ok! I heard about what happened by your house two days ago, it is great that you are in one piece!"

"Hi to you too," Ash laughed.

"Oh forgive me, where are my manners. How do you do Ash? And hello to you May, right?" the joyful man saluted them appropriately.

May giggled, "That's me and hi!"

"So Ash, how are you feeling? Was it as bad as the news reported it?" the man spoke.

"Not as bad as they describe it, but yeah it was bad," the black-haired teen informed the owner of the store.

"Well as long as you're ok, so what can I do for you two?" the man queried them.

"We'd like some ice cream!" the teens told him.

The man grabbed his ice cream scooper, "Why of course, what flavors?"

"You pick first May," Ash told his girlfriend.

May nodded and told the man, "I'll have a double scoop of strawberry."

"Anything else?" the man asked her as he grabbed two scoops and placed them on a cone.

"No that's it," the girl beamed a smile.

"Only one this time huh?" Ash looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Yep," the girl shook her head.

"What about you Ash?" the man questioned his valuable customer.

"I'll have a double scoop of raspberry and that's it," the boy told the man.

May gave him a sly smile, "Someone is following another person's example."

Ash gave May his own sly grin, "It's only for today."

"Here you go," the jolly man handed over the two ice cream cones.

"Thanks so much," Ash smiled and paid him.

"It's always a pleasure, so do you plan on returning again soon?" the man asked his longtime customer.

"Actually, I'm traveling to Unova tomorrow. May and I are going to compete there," Ash informed the man.

"Unova? I have not been there in years. Might I recommend visiting Castelia City, it is such a beautiful city that it is considered the capital of the world. Oh and tell my old friend Burgh that I said 'hello' if you see him, he happens to be a gym leader there and he is one of the toughest trainers I know," the ice cream man told Ash a little bit of the Unova Region.

Ash smiled, "Castelia City and Burgh huh? I'll keep those two things in mind. Thanks a lot!"

"It is always my pleasure Ash, goodbye now and good luck in Unova you two," the man said farewell to the couple.

The two waved and said goodbye to the man as they left the ice cream parlor. They held hands and as they walked, each took a lick of their ice cream.

The pair sat on a bench and admired the calm streets of Pallet Town. Then they saw family of four pass by, the husband and wife were walking with a son and a daughter. The daughter and son seemed to be pouting about something and complaining how they never get what they want.

May and Ash snickered at the little children's efforts to get the parents to buy them something. "Ash, do you ever think about settling one day and having a family?"

Ash wasn't sure what to say, "Ummm….I'm not sure yet. I never thought that far ahead, I don't even know if I'm adequate enough to have children or be a husband." The raven-haired teen took a lick of his ice cream, which he was almost done with.

May took a lick of her ice cream, which was almost gone. "Don't worry, you are father and husband material," the brunette winked at him.

Ash's face became an intense red, was May really thinking about their relationship in that way? May then giggled, "I'm just kidding Ash, we are just teenagers, but who knows what happens in the future."

"That reminds me, we should call my mom and dad. They still don't know that we are stopping by Petalburg City," May told Ash.

"Oh right, they would like to get notified about that," the black-haired teen finished his ice cream, as did May.

Luckily, there was a payphone just right by the corner of the street. The couple was still holding hands as they walked. Ash and May got in the booth and Ash shoved a coin into the machine and May dialed home. It didn't take long for someone to answer and when the screen showed the person that picked up the phone, it was May's mother.

"May, Ash, how lovely to see you two again," Caroline answered and quickly took note of the two holding hands.

"Hi mom," May greeted her loving parent.

"Hi Caroline," Ash waved hello to the mother.

"How have you two been? What news do you have for me?" the brunette mother asked them.

"Well, I took this is a giveaway to some of the news," May held up her hand and Ash's while she blushed, Ash also turned light red when they showed their hands holding.

Caroline didn't give a shocked look, she knew this was coming, but "I'm so happy for you two. Max will enjoy hearing this; I wish you two the best. May, you couldn't have picked anyone better and Ash thank you for everything, thank you for loving my daughter." Caroline shook her head as a sign of approval.

The two became redder than before, but shook it off and thanked her. "Thanks mom, so where's dad and Max?"

"Well Kenny got ill and Max is referee for your father today. From the yelling I'm hearing, I assume there's a battle going on right now," the mother informed her daughter.

"Oh ok. Mom, Ash and I have a favor to ask you," May said to her mother.

"Anything sweetie," the mother gave them a puzzled look.

Ash then began talking, "May and I are traveling to the Unova Region and our cruise departs from Petalburg City the day after tomorrow. We wondering, if I could sleep over at your home?" the boy asked with a polite tone.

"Why of course you can sleep here. We don't mind at all, after everything you've done for our children you are like family to us, Norman will be glad to hear that you are coming to Petalburg and that you already have plans set in motion," Caroline spoke with an enthusiastic voice.

"Thank you Caroline," Ash smiled at the mother's kind remark.

Caroline's attention turned back to May, "So I guess you won't be staying another week in Kanto May. We'll be waiting for you two tomorrow at the port, what time will you be arriving?"

"Yeah, everyone's had a change of plans. Drew and Misty left yesterday because they also had a change of plans and now it's our turn. We will be in Petalburg at noon," the brunette told her mother.

"Ok honey, is there anything else I should know?" the mother asked the teens.

"No, that's it," May said to her mother.

"Well then, I will see you two tomorrow at 12. Have fun ok, make sure to get a good sleep and just call us if anything pops up," Caroline told the pair with a motherly tone.

"Thanks again Caroline, we'll see you tomorrow," Ash remarked.

"Bye mom, tell dad and Max we said hi," May and Ash waved farewell to the mother.

"Bub-bye now," Caroline waved goodbye until the screen turned black.

"So I guess that's done, we are all set for tomorrow," May told her boyfriend.

Ash was thinking to himself for a second, "There's one more thing I would like to do. Let's call Brock, I want to say goodbye."

"Hey I want to say goodbye too, let's call him now," May ordered Ash to put in a coin and began dialing Brock's number.

The phone was answered within minutes and Brock answered, "Oh hey guys, what's up?" Brock gave them his usual happy expression.

"Hiya Brock!" the couple greeted simultaneously.

"How's it going? Got news for me, you didn't break up right? Nope, you guys are glowing as bright as ever," their old friend teased them.

"Nope, we called to say bye Brock. We're leaving to Unova tomorrow," the boy with the cap told his longtime mentor.

"Unova, I heard that's pretty far," the former gym leader pointed out.

"Yeah, the next ship there won't be for two months. The last one is leaving from Petalburg City the day after tomorrow, so we'll stop by and say hi to May's family before leaving," Ash told his friend.

"Good to see you that you are already starting your journey, according to magazine I read Unova has many tourist sites, some of the most powerful trainers live there, and it is the center of all commercial."

"That sounds fun!" May's eagerness to go to Unova got a huge boost with Brock's comment.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, but Brock I just want to thank you for all the help you've given me during these last few days. You're a great friend and I know that by the time I'm done in Unova, you'll become one of the most popular Pokémon doctors in Kanto," Ash complimented his friend and let him know that he always has his back.

"Me too Brock, I send you my best wishes. You'll be an awesome doctor," the brunette smiled and made a peace sign.

"Thank you, both of you. It means a lot, and I know that this time you guys will dominate because now you have each other. This time May, you will feel your victory, it won't be like Johto cause Ash will be with you all the way and the same goes for you Ash, May will support you more than any of us could have ever been able to," the spiky-haired adult assured them that Unova was there road to victory.

The couple squeezed their hands to show their affection and thanked Brock for his sweet words, "So Brock, we will definitely see each other once our journey is over."

"We will Ash, goodbye now," Brock waved goodbye.

"See ya Brock, we'll meet again soon," May waved goodbye along with Ash until he disappeared from the screen.

"Say bye to Brock, check," May spoke in a playful tone.

"Yeah, everything's done. I can't believe we've come this far. Tomorrow our journey to Unova begins and before we know it, we'll be in Unova striving for the best," Ash spoke gently, thinking about the future as he talked.

"I know. We've all matured so much in just a little over a week. Drew and you became friends; we became stronger mentally and emotionally. We held off our own against all sorts of drama, including when we ran into that creep that almost took you away from me," May recalled the whole mini-adventure in Pallet Town.

'That's only the beginning of a greater adventure, Ma, Unova is going to be our ultimate test, but like Brock said. We'll get through this time because we have each other and that's what counts," Ash said and pulled May in for a kiss.

May wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and he grabbed her waist. The brunette knew he was the one, the one she wanted to be forever, he was her prince. This dream was larger than becoming top coordinator only because Ash meant more than a title.

Ash felt the same; these moments were just like in the dreams. The dreams that reminded him how much he loved and wanted to be with her, At first he had little to no hope of being with May because she showed more interest in Drew, but his determination led him to this, his willpower became the key to finding the love he had been seeking.

They exited the booth and found out that it had become night. There whole day flew by faster than they thought, but Ash smiled, it was time. "May look up there," Ash pointed to the moon.

"What is it Ash?" May asked him with a puzzled stare.

"Look," Ash told her and they stared at the moon for a few minutes until something flew towards them. It shined as bright as the stars.

When it got close enough May figured out what it was, it was Charizard. The Flame Pokémon landed gently on the sidewalk and Ash quietly got on the dragon-like creature. He looked at May, who stood there and reached out his hand. "Ready to fly May?"

May smiled and got on board, it was just like in her dream. She sat behind Ash and wrapped her arms around his stomach so she could hold on tight.

Ash grinned; he knew he could always count on Pikachu when it came to doing something romantic. "Charizard fly us around Pallet Town and Route 1."

Charizard roared and flew high up with an accelerating speed. Ash remained calm, while May closed her eyes and held on tight until they finally reached a decent height for a good view.

"You can open your eyes now May," Ash smiled as he looked back at his frightened love.

May gently opened them and saw that they were high up. She looked down and got Goosebumps at first, but then admired the lights shining from below. "Ash, this is beautiful."

She was truly surprised at how romantic her boyfriend was, first a picnic under the stars, dinner, and now flying under the night sky. "Look over there May, it's Mt. Moon," Ash pointed as they flew in the air.

May was impressed with the sight; Mt. Moon loomed beautifully over the region. She looked around and saw the sea; it was incredible how it reflected the light of moon so magnificently. She could even see faint lights from in the distance; she knew that that was the port.

"This site is really beautiful during the night huh May?" the raven-haired teen spoke to her.

"Yes, Ash this is so wonderful. I want to thank you for being the best boyfriend a girl could ask for," the brunette smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

Ash blushed, "It's no problem May, this is my way of showing you how much I care about you."

"Hey look there shooting fireworks," May pointed to an undetermined area in the direction of Mount Moon.

The fireworks took many fascinating shapes of legendary Pokémon; they took shape of Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Rayquaza, and Dialga. The light was bright enough to reach May and Ash's location as they continued to fly over Route 1 and Pallet Town.

While they were flying, a comet shot through the night sky. "Ash, look a comet, make a wish," the sapphire-eyed teen told him.

"Ok, I wish that the bond we share lasts forever because I'm undeniably in love with you," the auburn-eyed teen took a shot at saying something romantic.

May let a tear drop from her cheek, "You're too much Ash, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she dug her face in his back.

Ash chuckled and touched her hand, since he couldn't turn around all the way. "Charizard, start landing on Oak's Ranch," the boy commanded.

Charizard nodded and gently began to lower until they recognized the lab. All the Pokémon were there, Charizard landed among them and all of the Pokémon praised the couple as May and Ash got off Charizard, holding hands.

Pikachu leaped towards them and hugged while May and Ash's Pokémon cheered for them. "Aaaahhh, young love," Professor Oak came out of the crowd of Pokémon with Tracey and the pair smiled at the trio.

"Thank you for keeping Pikachu here professor," Ash thanked him.

"It's no problem Ash," the old man remarked.

Ash and May looked up at the sky and saw that it was late. "Professor, it's getting late, I think my mom would like us to be going back home now."

"It's understandable Ash, Tracey and I will stop by early in the morning to say goodbye," the professor told them with a kind voice.

"Yeah, we'll be there around 7 am to wish you the best," Tracey told the trio.

Ash and May nodded. May then spoke, "Well guys, it's time to get back in your Pokeballs cause tomorrow we're going to Petalburg and the following day to Unova.: She reached for all her Pokeballs and prepared to return Blaziken, Venusaur, Skitty, Wartortle, Beautifly, Munchlax, and Glaceon. May's Pokémon began to say farewell to all of Ash's Pokémon and some were sad that their new friends were actually leaving.

Bulbasaur walked to Venusaur with a sad look, but then raised his head and smiled, knowing he'd see his friend again, "Bulba saur bulba," the Grass-type said happily.

"Venu saur venusaur," Venusaur nodded cheerfully and smiled, lifting Bulbasaur up, the little Bulbasaur then patted Venusaur's head with his vine, the pair grinning at each other.

Blaziken gave Charizard a fierce look, assuring that they would have a battle eventually; Munchlax hugged Snorlax, while Venusaur and Bulbasaur shook vines, Wartortle shook hands with all the Pokémon, Skitty and Beautifly also said goodbye with a playful gesture.

May then finally returned them into Pokeballs. Ash then step forward, "You guys it has been really fun hanging out almost every day and getting some training done, but now it's time for me to get back on the road. I know you will keep getting stronger and who knows, I might need some of you for the Unova League. For now though, get stronger and we'll do this again when I come back, it's a promise," Ash gave them a thumbs up to reassure them.

"Thank you for being so nice to my Pokémon, you're all as friendly as your trainer and I'm going to visit as soon as we're done in Unova too. I would like my Pokémon to get more training done with you guys," the brunette told all of them and in return almost trampled her, not only because of what she said, but because she was their trainer's girlfriend.

Pikachu also said his goodbyes and was almost in tears, he never liked saying goodbye to his buddies. It was always fun to be with them, but sadly all good things come to an end. "Pikachu pi pika!" the little mouse waved goodbye.

"Charizard, it's time you also went back to Charicific Valley as well, there's more training to get done," Ash told his longtime Pokémon, who nodded and shot a Flamethrower at the sky as a sign of goodbye to his fellow Pokémon. They all praised him and said farewell to the Flame Pokémon. Ash then returned Charizard to his Pokeball and smiled at all of them.

"So this is goodbye now guys, I'll miss you," Ash beamed a smile at all of them and waved goodbye with May and Pikachu.

The Pokémon didn't seem sad at all though, they knew Ash would come back and they would do this again. It was a fun week for all the Pokémon.

Tracey and Professor Oak led Ash, May, and Pikachu to the exit. "Professor, can you transfer Charizard to Liza tonight please?" Ash asked the old Oak since he knew he couldn't waste more time.

"Mine too, please professor, just call my mother and father and tell them that you're about to transfer my Pokémon," May handed Blaziken and Venusaur's Pokeballs.

"Of course I will," Professor Oak received the Pokeballs from the trainers and smiled.

"Thank you," the couple said and then waved goodbye to the two residents while walked out.

Tomorrow they would say goodbye to Professor Oak and Tracey for good.

**That night…**

"It was so nice of your mom to give us permission to sleep together this last night together. I felt pretty lonely yesterday up here in this room," May told Ash as they got themselves comfy on the bed.

"Yeah, but even though it's our last night in Kanto, I don't think she would like to know that we're literally sleeping together," Ash pointed out as he set the alarm clock to 6:30 am.

"Oh well, we've done this before. Nothing is going to happen," May reminded Ash about the various nights when they slept together.

Pikachu curled up and fell asleep at the foot of the mattress while Ash turned off the lights and got into bed next to May. May hugged Ash and dug her face in his chest while Ash wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers.

"Goodnight Ash, I love you," the brunette told him and pecked him the cheek.

"Night May, I love you too," Ash gave May another peck and went to sleep.

Later during the night, the couple shared a dream. It was in a church where many familiar faces were sitting on benches, people like Misty, Dawn, Max, Gary, and Drew. All the way at the front though were two very special people.

It was May and Ash, and Pikachu stood on a stool holding a pillow with the rings.

The priest was actually Brock and spoke to the marrying couple. Ash looked nervous and was dressed in a tux while May was dressed in a beautiful white dress with a veil covering her face.

Brock spoke, "May, do you take Ash to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honor and obey, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," May said with a smile that glistened brighter than the sun.

Brock began to speak again, "Ash, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health? For better or for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do," Ash got his composure and beamed the greatest smile of his life.

May and Ash took the rings from Pikachu and placed them respectively, with white bright smiles on their faces. Brock then talked again, "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Ash and May kissed each other passionately as the people attending clapped and whistled in happiness. Church bells could be heard as Ash and May accepted each other as their lifelong lovers. When the church bell rang loudest though, Ash got his composure and woke up from his dream, it was 6:30 am.

**Pretty slow chapter in my opinion, but I wanted to focus at least one chapter solely on Ash and May's relationship. All that's left now are Chapters 49, 50, and the Epilogue, which you should keep in an eye for in the coming days. Thanks so much to all the readers and I'll catch ya later!**


	49. Meeting Billionaires

Chapter 49: Live while we're Young

"C'mon May, there isn't much time, it's already 7!" Ash ate his cereal and waffles with as much speed as possible.

"You're rushing me? I'm almost done, hurry up slowpoke," May replied and ate the last waffle available and then drank her entire glass of milk under 10 seconds.

Pikachu laughed at the rushed faces on the couple's face, he wasn't worried at all because he already ate his food and didn't have to worry about anything else. Delia giggled at the pair's antics while Professor Oak and Tracey gave them strange looks. The residents of the lab arrived only 10 minutes ago to say goodbye.

Ash and May ran upstairs to brush their teeth, thankfully they showered earlier. Ash's mother was nice enough to pack any things that they would in Unova, including Ash's boxers, which Ash was embarrassed about when his mother told him to remember to change in front of May, who giggled in response.

They brushed their teeth rapidly, rinsed, and repeated until they were done. When they realized that everything was set, he smiled as he picked up his backpack while May picked hers up as well. Pikachu got on Ash's shoulder as they saw how clean Ash's room was left after a week of constant mess. The couple smiled gave each other peck on the lips. For a moment, the stress of being on time vanished from their faces.

They walked downstairs where they were received by Tracey, Delia, and Professor Oak. "You ready to go?" Mrs. Ketchum asked the trio.

They all nodded. "Well then, let's walk to the door," Professor Oak said and led the way. Mr. Mime was outside sweeping like every other morning; the Psychic-type Pokémon had been so quiet that you couldn't even feel him throughout the friend's stay in Pallet Town.

Mr. Mime, Tracey, and the two adults stood by the door entrance while Ash, May, and Pikachu were just a few inches away from the doorframe. "Like always, I'm going to miss seeing you Ash, but this was your best stay yet. Even though there were some troubling moments, I had fun watching May, Drew, Misty, and you battle and train. Thank you for the memories you three, I wish you the very best in Unova," Tracey said his farewell to the trio.

"Thank you Tracey, it really is going to be a bit weird not seeing you every day, but we'll do this again when I come back," Ash told his old friend.

"It was nice meeting you Tracey, and after watching you draw during our whole time at the ranch, I became impressed. You are really talented and I can see why you're one of Ash's closest friends, I'll visit again soon too," May spoke to Tracey with a sweet voice.

Professor Oak then stepped in, "You three have shown lots of progress, and not just when it comes to Pokémon but as people. All of your adventures have prepared you for this; I know that Unova will be your final and ultimate test to prove yourselves to the world. I wish you the best from the bottom of my heart. Remember Ash and May, you have a whole life in front of you so don't mourn if anything goes wrong, your age is all about living it and proving things, don't ever back down."

Ash and May were left speechless by the wise words from the professor; they smiled with determined looks and bobbed their heads at the professor. They assured that they were going to do their best in Unova.

Delia spoke, "It was great having all of you hear again and I have to admit that I enjoyed being your host. I know that the Unova League and Grand Festival are what you're aiming for, but remember that the most important thing you have now are each other. You are traveling together because one will always need to support the other and remember that you're never alone. I will miss serving breakfast in the morning, but I wish you good health and well-being in Unova."

"We'll miss you mom, and your cooking too, thank you," Ash thanked his mom and hugged her with all his might.

May and Pikachu smiled at the affectionate mother and son moment, "Thank you for everything Delia. I hope that we see each other again soon, you were too great while I stayed here." Delia giggled and winked at the girl.

Ash let go of his mother and she spoke, "I packed a new set of clothing for you for your travels in Unova. Also remember to change into a new pair of underwear and I'll ask May if you're not doing anything too irresponsible." Everyone laughed while Ash stared at the ground with embarrassment, but then May hugged him from behind and giggled.

"There's one more thing I'd like for you two to do for me, I haven't been to Unova in quite a while. Can you tell my colleague Professor Juniper to send me some important data I requested, I spoke to her just yesterday about you two. She will be more than happy to meet you," Professor Oak requested from the pair.

"Sure thing professor, we look forward to meeting Professor Juniper," Ash assured him that Professor Juniper would receive his message.

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard from Tracey's watch, "Guys, it's 7:30, I recommend you get on your way," the boy with the headband boy told them.

Ash and May's eyes widened, "Let's go!" The couple yelled as Pikachu started to run right behind them. The trio looked behind them and waved goodbye to Delia, Professor Oak, Tracey, and Mr. Mime, whom all waved backed too.

After a few seconds they were out of sight and the couple continued to run as fast as possible, there wasn't much time left. Ash, May, and Pikachu were all by the shore, but that wasn't good enough. There weren't going to make it.

"May, I don't think we're going to make it," Ash told her between breaths.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu spoke as he also ran while he began sweating.

"Pikachu's right Ash, we can't give up. Remember what Professor Oak said, we can't give in, we're going to make it!" May encouraged her boyfriend to keep going.

Ash realizing that it isn't in his nature to call it quits became inspired instantly and began sprinting. May and Pikachu followed his lead, but at this rate were they really going to make it? They only had 15 minutes before the ship would leave and they weren't even halfway.

The sprinting came to a sudden stop when something burst out of the ground. May and Pikachu stopped in fear while Ash became tense and murmured, "Not this again."

The thing that came from the ground revealed itself as a Shiny Metagross. Its gray metal body and golden X glistened under the sun. It didn't make a move and the trio didn't know what to expect.

Ash feared an attack from the Metagross, "Pikachu get ready to fight."

"Stop!" a voice called out from nowhere. Ash and the others looked around, but saw no one.

"What's going on?" May asked as she looked around with fear, not wanting a repeat of the horrible events that occurred a few days ago.

"That doesn't matter, quick touch Metagross. You can trust him, he'll teleport you to the port in a second," the voice spoke with a stern voice.

"Why should we trust you, you're not even man enough to show your face!" Ash called out the hidden figure.

"Just do it you stubborn child or you'll miss your trip to Petalburg," the voice continued to urge him.

May and Pikachu recognized this voice, it was the time who saved Ash's life. The brunette looked at Ash, "Ash you can trust him. This is the voice of that man who saved your life. We have to hurry, let's do what he says."

Pikachu agreed with May and told Ash to listen. Ash stared at them with confusion and let his stubbornness drop, "Ok then." The trio grabbed Metagross and was instantly teleported to the port.

Ash looked in surprise, they were here. Before any of them could thank Metagross, the Psychic-type vanished thanks to its Teleport. "Wow, he really did mean what he said," Ash said.

"That man seems to always be watching over us. First he saved your life and now this," May wondered as to how anyone could be so helpful and be there when the trio needed help most urgently.

"We'll have to thank him one day then. For now though, we should be getting on board," Ash thought about thanking the man one day, but returned his focus to the ship people were boarding.

Pikachu was the only one who seemed to see the incident with the Metagross as more significant. He was the only one not as worried about boarding the ship, he was much more concentrated on the identity of this man, how did he even know where they were heading?

"Yeah, come on Ash let's go on board. It looks like there's some sort of celebration going on onboard," May pulled Ash's arm as Pikachu leaped onto his trainer's shoulder.

The trio boarded the ship without a problem and when they go onboard they saw a whole party going on. "What's this about?" Ash asked May.

Some guy dressed in a clown popped in their faces, "Well this is the first voyage of one of the most revolutionary technological advances in all of seas. This ship is high-tech enough to get you to Hoenn in only four hours, where a regular ship can take even a day!"

"That must explain why the ride isn't so long," May read her ticket to identify the traveling time.

"Indeed, indeed. Now why don't you get in a party mood, we have four hours to have fun!" The clown yelled and got on his way.

Ash, May, and Pikachu all forgot about the clown's strange behavior and turned their attention to the harbor. They were beginning to move now and every meter they moved away meant the farther they were separating from Kanto. Ash sighed and May noticed the sad look on his face.

"What's wrong Ash?" the sapphire-eyed girl gave him a concerned look.

"I guess this is the longest I've ever stayed in Pallet since I started my Pokémon journey. It's weird knowing that it's finally time to get on the road again," the raven-haired teen explained his slight sadness.

"We'll come back and visit soon, I feel a little sad too, but I am really looking forward to our adventure in Unova," May pecked his cheek and held his hand.

Ash kissed her head and smiled at Pikachu who sat on his shoulder. May was right; he should be excited about this new adventure. He took one last look at the Kanto region and smiled as the wind blew in his direction.

"Pikapi," Pikachu spoke as the trio turned their attention to the sea in front of them.

"Yeah, we should go leave our stuff in our cabin," Ash agreed with Pikachu and May shook her head in agreement.

As they started walking into the inside of the ship, they were stopped by a Raichu. The Raichu seemed in a mood to play with Pikachu, which the mouse gladly agreed to. They both chased their tails in a circle.

Ash and May looked at the Raichu suspiciously; they have seen this Raichu somewhere before, but where? The playing stopped when a man called out, "Raichu!"

Raichu and Pikachu turned their attention to a man dressed in a tuxedo with an Englishman-styled mustache. "I'm sorry to have bothered you; my Raichu always gets in a playful mood when he sees another of his kind."

"Oh it's not a problem," May told the man.

"Pardon me, where are my manners? I am David. David Rellefekcor Schwann, but just call me David," the old man laughed cheerfully.

May and Ash suppressed any urge to laugh about the man's funny middle name and introduced themselves politely, "Hi, I'm May. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm A…" Ash was interrupted by the man before he could finish.

"Wait your Ash Ketchum! I saw you battle at the carnival with my Raichu, although he wasn't "my" Raichu at the time," the man screamed and then laughed when he recalled the moment he saw Ash.

Ash and May recollected the memory of going to the carnival while Pikachu was absent because of the incident that had gone on with the Pseudos. "You were there that day when I visited the carnival?" Ash asked the man.

"Indeed I was and I was backing you up all the way. I must say that you are one phenomenal trainer after displaying so much skill with my Raichu. I happened to be at the carnival that day because I was funding it and I also met Raichu while meeting the owner of the carnival and the Pokémon he owned," the old man explained his whole story.

Ash and May smiled at Raichu, who was grinning with Pikachu after hearing the story. The auburn-eyed trainer got on one knee and petted the Raichu, who received him with happiness, "So you're the little Raichu that I battled with that day. It's so cool how we meet again here."

"After seeing how lonely this Raichu was in comparison to the other Pokémon the owner had, I knew had to get him because I also wanted a Pokémon like that as a partner. One that I could make happy with my company and vice versa," the man with the English accent continued speaking.

"That's great," May formed a smile after hearing the sweet story about the Raichu.

"So are you returning to Hoenn or visiting?" Ash asked the fancy-dressed man.

"Actually I'm from Johto, but I'm a businessman traveling around the world. I was invited to this event because I happened to invest in the construction and success of these new types of ships," the man explained some more details to the couple.

"So does this mean you're like a billionaire or something?" May questioned the man with the same question Ash was about to ask him.

The man laughed, "Yes I happened to be a billionaire, but I use my money for good causes like the advancement of humanity. My great-grandfather happened to be the one who invented the Pokeball."

"No way!" Ash and May yelled in surprise.

David laughed at the teenager's reactions, "Yes, and I carry on the tradition by developing more useful Pokeballs."

The trio was impressed by the man and wondered if they could ever have that large a fortune one day. David broke off their train of thought when he asked Ash and May, "So do you two plan on participating in the tag team battle event being held?"

Ash's mind got into battle mode, "There's a tag team battle going on?"

"Why yes, it's supposed to start in a few minutes. Are you willing to participate? We already have two other contestants," the old man informed them.

"We'd be happy to battle, but first we have to leave our stuff," May told the man and reminded Ash.

"That doesn't matter, I'll tell the manager to sign you up and you're all set. The battle is being held on the second floor of the ship, the floor just beneath us." David stated.

Ash, May, and Pikachu smiled. "Great, we'll be there in a few minutes," Ash assured the man that they'll be there.

The old man nodded and ordered his Raichu to come with him. "Pikapi Pikachu," Pikachu waved to the Raichu that got on the man's shoulders, telling him that he'll see him at the event.

As they walked to their cabin, the couple talked. "I can't believe that we meant the great-grandson of the guy invented Pokeballs," May spoke, still in a bit of surprise.

"Yeah, I never imagined meeting someone like in my life. I always thought men like that were too busy hanging out with other businessmen," Ash opened the cabin door.

The cabin was a decent size. It had a kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom; the cabin resembled one of those 5 star hotel rooms you read about in magazines. May leaped onto the bed, "This is a neat cabin, too bad we're only going to be on this cruise for 4 hours," the brunette spoke in disappointment.

"Yeah, I would like to travel on a ship like this one when we head to Unova," Ash commented about the ship's cabin.

May and Ash left their bags on the bed and thought about the upcoming battle for a few seconds. "So Pikachu, you ready for another battle?" Ash made a fist and asked his friend with a competitive tone.

"Pika!" Pikachu made a fist and gave him a confident look.

Ash turned his attention to May, "So what Pokémon are you going to use May?"

May thought about it for a few seconds, "All my Pokémon are incredible, but I think this time I'll have to go with Glaceon."

"Awesome!" Ash cheered with happiness, "So come on, let's go battle. Everyone must be waiting!"

May and Pikachu ran behind Ash after closing the door and proceeded to the second floor of the cruise, where they were asked by a young woman, "Are you the participants of this tag team battle?"

The couple nodded and followed the woman to the door that would lead them to the battlefield. They went inside a room that had another door in front of it, which led to the battlefield. "Good luck Ashy," May giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Good luck to you too May, let's show them what teamwork is about," Ash told her and pecked her lips.

They entered the battlefield where they were received by a roaring crowd that was eager to watch the battle begin.

The couple looked around and saw David in the front row with Raichu on his lap, the old man and Raichu waved to the pair and they returned the gesture. May and Ash's attention returned to the battlefield where they saw a guy and a girl wearing red suits and both had green hair, although a dark shade of green than Drew's lime hair. They seemed a little older than Ash and May; they even had some menacing eyes when they saw their opponents.

The referee began yelling, "Today we will see a battle between the participants Ash and May vs. the participants Kiara and Charles!"

All of them appeared on large screens hanging above the crowd. The referee continued speaking, "This will be a tag team battle and none of the trainers are allowed to switch. That is all for this battle, now begin!"

"Charles, let's show them the concept of sheer power and crush them!" Kiara yelled out and threw her Pokeball.

"It will be my pleasure to see them cry about their defeat Kiara," Charles responded with an arrogant tone and threw his Pokeball.

"These guys mean business, we should be careful May," Ash warned his girlfriend, he knew that anyone with such a ruthless attitude meant business.

"Gotcha," May assured Ash that she could handle them.

"Pikachu go!" Ash pointed towards the field where Pikachu ran to.

"Glaceon, let's show them what we're made of!" May threw her Pokeball onto the field.

Kiara and Charles' Pokémon turned out to be a Nidoqueen and a Nidoking. Ash and May were hit by a memory the moment they saw that pair, "Hey May, do you remember the last time we fought a Nidoqueen and Nidoking?"

"Yeah when we met Oscar and Andy, we lost horribly back then. There's even some irony to this battle," May commented about this ironic scene.

"Yeah, those two kept saying that we were in love and that turned out to be the truest thing I've ever heard, guess this is a form of redemption as a," Ash was speaking, but was cut by May.

"As a loving couple," May winked at him and her boyfriend nodded. They were now ready to start.

"Weaklings…" Kiara whispered. "Nidoqueen use Superpower on Glaceon!"

"Glaceon use Dig!" May commanded.

Nidoqueen missed her attack, but Charles retaliated, "Nidoking use Earth Power!"

"Pikachu use Iron Tail to stop him!" Ash yelled, ready to protect Glaceon.

Pikachu rushed at a furious speed and hit Nidoking hard enough to send him against a wall, but the Drill Pokémon shrugged off the pain.

"Glaceon, follow Pikachu's example with an Iron Tail on Nidoqueen!" May demanded and the Fresh Snow Pokémon leaped from the ground and sent Nidoqueen against a wall as well.

"You realize that two can play at this game, Kiara it's time for a double Earth Power!" Charles ordered and Kiara told Nidoqueen to use Earth Power.

Both Drill Pokémon released energy underneath the ground that aimed for Pikachu and Glaceon. "Glaceon use Mirror Coat," May calmly ordered. Glaceon covered herself in a glossy shield that protected her from the energy released from underground.

"Pikachu leap up and counter with a Thunderbolt!" Ash told his old friend.

Our yellow friend jumped up as Earth Power burst out, but was countered by a powerful Thunderbolt that led to an explosion that amazed the crowd.

When Pikachu and Glaceon fended off the Earth Power attacks, the Drill pair disappeared. Then without warning, Nidoqueen leaped out from the ground and used Double Kick on Glaceon that slammed the Fresh Snow Pokémon against a wall. Nidoking did the same and sent Pikachu flying towards the ground.

"Nidoking use Giga Impact to finish Pikachu!" Charles exclaimed, no longer trying to make this battle last.

Nidoking rushed with a powerful aura revolving around the purple Pokémon. "Pikachu counter that with Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted out.

"Silly boy, that won't work," Charles spoke with confidence.

"That's what you think," Ash smiled and the two Pokémon crashed, creating yet another explosion. As it turned out, Nidoking had been overwhelmed and flew back while groaning in pain. The Drill Pokémon struggled to get up as Pikachu gave a cocky smile, but was breathing heavily.

"But how?!" Charles complained.

"Volt Tackle turned all of Giga Impact's energy back towards Nidoking, that's how. Now Pikachu use Iron Tail," Pikachu's trainer ordered with confidence.

Just when Pikachu is about to use Iron Tail, Nidoqueen appears from behind with Superpower. Pikachu was unable to react in time, but before the Drill Pokémon could grab Pikachu, an Ice Beam was shot from Glaceon that sent Nidoqueen flying.

Ash turned to May, who gave him another wink. Nidoqueen got up, but her left arm was frozen. "Retaliate with a Focus Blast!" Kiara demanded.

Nidoqueen blasted a blue orb of energy towards Glaceon, but it was deflected by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Ash returned the wink to May.

"Hey Ash, let's make a combination to weaken their Pokémon," May suggested.

"Sure," Ash gave her a confident look.

"Ok, follow my lead," May ordered him.

"Glaceon use Shadow Ball on Nidoqueen!"

The purple energy ball was released, "Now Ash, tell Pikachu to use Thunderbolt to envelop the Shadow Ball!"

Ash bobbed his head, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt to encircle the Shadow Ball!"

Pikachu used a Thunderbolt that enclosed the Shadow Ball and the combination resembled an electrifying form of a comet. "Nidoking fight back with a Fire Blast!"

"Glaceon shield Pikachu with Mirror Coat!" Glaceon got in front of Pikachu and destroyed Fire Blast with her defense.

Kiara groaned, "Nidoqueen fight back with a Hyper Beam!"

"One more time Glaceon!" May fist pumped and her Ice-type defended Pikachu, who directed the combination aiming for Nidoqueen.

Thanks to Glaceon's defense, the Thunder Shadow hit Nidoqueen head on and sent the Drill Pokémon against a wall with a growl of agony.

"Their defense is too difficult to pass; we're going to have to rely on physical attacks. Nidoking use Rock Slide!" Charles roared in anger.

Nidoking sent rocks flying down from nowhere as Glaceon and Pikachu tried to avoid them with Agility. This kept them distracted from Nidoqueen's incoming Rock Smash. The Drill Pokémon's hand glowed white and hit Glaceon directly, which sent the blue Pokémon crashing against some of the falling rocks.

This distracted Pikachu enough time for him to get with a rock. Charles and Kiara smiled as the battle turned back in their favor, "Nidoking use Earth Power!"

"Pikachu dodge it!" Ash commanded, but it was too late and the glowing energy sent Pikachu flying.

"Perfect, Glaceon is weakened so this means…Nidoqueen use Focus Blast!" Kiara demanded as Nidoqueen used her right arm to release the blue energy ball. Glaceon tried to get up after being ordered by May, but it wasn't quick enough and was beat down by the Focus Blast.

"Ash, we need another combination. I think I know one that might work. Can Pikachu use his Counter Shield in a standing position?" May asked Ash with an intense tone.

"We've never tried it, but we can give it a shot," Ash responded to her question.

"Ok, tell Pikachu to get on top of Glaceon and ride her while standing we'll use Counter Shield as our shield for anything now," May explained her idea to Ash.

"Alright, you lead," Ash said to her.

"Glaceon use Secret Power on Nidoqueen!" May screamed out her command.

"Pikachu get on top of Glaceon as she runs and use Counter Shield while standing on her," the black-haired teen told Pikachu, who wasn't sure if he could do it, but was willing to try.

Glaceon got up with enough strength and charged with a pink aura. Pikachu leaped onto her back.

"Too easy," the green-haired pair answered.

"Nidoking use Rock Slide again," Charles commanded with ease.

"Nidoqueen get ready for impact with a Rock Smash," Kiara ordered with a calm tone.

"This is Pikachu, use Counter Shield!" The auburn-eyed teen yelled out Pikachu's improvised move.

Multiple rocks came crashing down, but as Pikachu began spinning vertically, the electricity being emitted from Pikachu went in all directions and was enough to shatter through the rocks.

Rock Slide proved useless against this combination and Glaceon kept charging towards Nidoqueen. "This isn't going to work, Nidoking join Nidoqueen and use Rock Smash," Charles stared in frustration.

The Drill Pokémon stood together and got in position. May smiled, "Now Ash, tell Pikachu to direct all his energy towards the two of them."

"Pikachu use a powerful Thunder to slow Nidoqueen and Nidoking," Ash listened to May and told Pikachu to use Thunder.

"You can't slow us down with such an ineffective move," their opponents mocked them.

"We can and we will!" Ash fist pumped as Pikachu unleashed his energy and caused the pair to groan in pain as they felt bits of electricity sting them, but in a slight paralyzed state, Nidoking and Nidoqueen were unable to react in time with Rock Smash when Glaceon hit them.

The drill pair flew back as their trainers yelled in surprise. "What how did you? Impossible!" Charles exclaimed.

"I've trained Pikachu for years, trying to perfect his ability to fight back against Ground-types and it works sometimes. All it depends on how strong the opponent is, the weaker the Ground-type the greater the electric sting," Ash gave them a sly smile after his explanation.

"How dare you call our Pokémon weak," Kiara complained.

"Did you even see your Nidoqueen," May spoke with witty tone as she looked at Nidoqueen.

The female Drill Pokémon had fainted after the clash with Glaceon. "Nidoqueen is unable to battle, Ash and May have the lead with Glaceon and Pikachu. Charles will now have to battle on his own," the referee declared and rose a flag.

"Darn it," Kiara said and glared at Charles. "You can't ever seem to get the job right, I should start to consider getting a new partner."

"You're the one that fainted," Charles stated his comeback and Kiara pouted.

"May, it's time to end this and I know just how. Remember when Swellow and Pikachu became this golden color when I battled Tate and Liza? Well, we're going to do that with Glaceon instead," Ash informed his girlfriend.

"I'm right behind ya," May smiled, remembering the spectacular combination.

"Pikachu get on Glaceon one more time," Ash commanded the yellow mouse.

Pikachu got on Glaceon's back and wondered what combination they were going to use now. "Glaceon, I'm going to need you to be strong for this next part because it involves lots of endurance."

"Pikachu use Thunder on each other!" Ash yelled out as Pikachu figured out what he was trying to do. The mouse used his maximum power to unleash the combination.

"Has he lost it?" Charles gave them a puzzled look.

The whole crowd remained in awe as a large glow of electricity took up half the battlefield. Pikachu exerted all of his energy into this attack and when he was done, they revealed themselves to everyone. Glaceon and Pikachu became a golden color, clearly because of the electricity that enveloped them. Static surrounded their bodies and Charles and Kiara became intimidated by the strategy while everyone was amazed.

May and Ash smiled with confidence. "Now Glaceon charge forward with all your speed!" the brunette ordered as Glaceon picked up speed with Pikachu and resembled a Volt Tackle because of all the static left behind.

"Hyper Beam Nidoking!" Charles demanded with all his anxiety.

"How about a boost, Glaceon use Mirror Coat to shrug off that Hyper Beam!" May commanded Glaceon with the last of her energy.

Pikachu and Glaceon broke through the Hyper Beam and launched themselves like a bullet at Nidoking, who was sent back against the wall with enormous power. The crash also resulted in a might electrical explosion that covered up the whole battlefield.

When the dust cleared, it was apparent that Ash and May had won. Nidoking was done for the count, "Nidoking and Charles are unable to battle, and the victory goes to Ash and May!" The referee declared. The whole crowd cheered with glee and applauded the pair.

The host of the battle appeared the battlefield with a microphone and spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, these two kids and their Pokémon have displayed a phenomenal battle and came out victorious so it is my honor to present them with their gifts, 2 C-Gears! These gadgets are state of the art technology!"

The host handed over the C-Gears in their boxes to Ash and May, "Congratulations you two," the man said with a giant smirk.

"Thank you!" Ash and May thanked him simultaneously.

Charles returned Nidoking and left with Kiara silently. Ash, May, Pikachu, and Glaceon embraced each other for a group hug. "Ash, May!" someone yelled out their names.

They turned around and saw David with Raichu, "Thank you for letting me watch such an exceptional battle!" The old man gave a thumbs up with Raichu.

Glaceon grinned at the pair while Ash, May, and Pikachu gave them a thumbs up. David and Raichu then exited the stadium, as did Ash, May, Pikachu, and Glaceon.

Outside of the battlefield May got her Pokeball and before returning Glaceon, the brunette thanked Glaceon, "Thank you for that endeavor Glaceon. It was incredible, but now you've earned some rest." Glaceon smiled and May returned Glaceon with a grin of her own.

Ash then looked at Pikachu with his smile, "You did great too pal that Counter Shield and Thunder were great, but I guess you're feeling pretty tired now so we should get you some food."

Suddenly, Ash and May's stomachs growled too. The three laughed and decided to go buy some food. They went to the dining area of the ship, which was quite large and the trio decided to buy two chicken sandwiches, two sodas, and a pack of ketchup for Pikachu.

The dining room was beautiful, since it had large windows that allowed you to view the sea while you were eating. The trio took a bite of their foods as they watched Tentacruel, Corsola, Seadra, and all other types of Water Pokémon swim.

"Let's see what these C-Gears are," Ash said as he ate his sandwich.

"Yeah, I heard of these in a magazine once, but they hadn't even been released when I read about it," May told Ash about the famous C-Gear.

Pikachu also got closer to get a peek of what was inside. When Ash opened his box, inside he found a coal black watch with a slick design. When May opened hers, she found a pearl white watch with the same slick design.

"Hey these are just like the Poketech that I saw in Sinnoh," Ash stated about the watch.

"Yeah, what's the difference?" May wondered what made these watches so special.

"For starters it has only been released in Unova, so you won't find anyone who can function it around here, but I happen to know the most important details for this watch," David came from nowhere with Raichu.

Raichu began to eat ketchup with Pikachu, which almost resulted in a conflict. May looked at David, "What's so special about them? I didn't even know there was going to be a prize."

"C-Gears are so limited around here, that they wanted to keep the fact that it was a prize a secret, but what makes the C-Gear so special is that now you can make video calls at 1080p so it gives you highly detailed images of what you see on the watch. The C-Gear also automatically tags other people with C-Gear or Poketech onto a log that displays info about them and gives you the option of calling them for a battle or something. The C-Gear can capture high quality images with its 29MP camera and offers you a 3D rendition of any location on the map, from quiet towns like Pallet Town to a giant metropolis like Petalburg City. You also have the option of downloading several apps that can be useful for traveling like downloading an app with the sounds of Salamence or Arcanine because such an app serves as a lure to that specific Pokémon if it is nearby. The C-Gear is also the lightest and thinnest watch on earth with the largest retina display if you haven't noticed, but the C-Gear is capable of much more, but you'll have to figure out what else it can do on your own," David spoke in a way a teacher would and winked at the teens after his last comment.

"Wow David, you seem to know a lot about technology," Ash complimented the man about his knowledge.

"I'm a businessman, whose business revolves around technology. Why wouldn't I?" the jolly old man laughed.

May and Ash laughed and smiled with the man. David then spoke again, "Well I'm off to Snowpoint City, my friends. I hope we meet again soon."

"Wait you're leaving to Snowpoint City, but that's in Sinnoh," May stared at him with confusion.

"This ship is going to Petalburg City," Ash added to May's comment.

"I know that, but I only came onboard to supervise and see what I invested my money in. I can admit that not a penny was not worth investing, the cruise was superb. My helicopter should land on the ship any moment, would you like to come?" the business person asked them.

"Sure," Ash and May nodded, they wanted to see how that would result. 'Businessmen are really eccentric,' Ash thought to himself.

Raichu and Pikachu followed close behind as they all reached the deck of the ship. That's when Ash and May saw a black chopper gently land on the ship. "Well that's my ride kids; it was a real pleasure meeting you three. Raichu say goodbye."

Raichu and David shook hands with Pikachu and the couple. Raichu and Pikachu hugged, they obviously became real friends real quick. "I'm sure we'll meet again, but for now I can only wish you success in whatever you two are working on."

"My goal is to become a famous top coordinator," May told David with a sweet voice.

"And mine is to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master!" Ash gave the man a confident smile and made a fist.

"Those are remarkable dreams, I'm sure that by the time we meet again you will be even more famous than I, heck you'll be the world's most beloved couple, Ash and May. I like the sound of that, has a Brangelina vibe to it, but anyways best wishes you two and so long," David got on his helicopter with the pilot and shut the door.

Ash and May blushed about David's comments about their relationship, the old man clearly got on to the fact that both of them were in love and believed that they would be the world's most loved celebrity couple. Pikachu could only laugh at the comments as he struggled to inhale air.

David and Raichu waved goodbye from the helicopter, while Ash, May, and Pikachu thanked them for everything and waved goodbye. That's when David pointed towards something and they turned around in that direction, their eyes widened when they saw it. They had arrived in Petalburg City with an hour to spare.

David was laughing after he saw the children's expressions when they saw how fast they had arrived. His helicopter eventually went out of sight though, leaving Ash, May, and Pikachu.

"That was fast," May looked at Petalburg City with surprise; this was clearly the fastest ship on the face of the earth.

They knew that now they had to get their stuff, but before doing that they checked the harbor and saw many people stuck together, admiring the ship and also waiting to pick up any passengers on it. Among the people waiting was May's family, whom were surprised that they arrived early, but waved at the teens while May and Ash waved back.

Ash, May, and Pikachu stopped viewing the people and Ash made a remark, "Next stop your house." The raven-haired teen grabbed May's waist and smiled as the girl giggled, they were finally in Petalburg City.


	50. Family Reunion

**This is the last chapter in the story, but there's still an epilogue. The epilogue won't focus on Ash and May though; instead it will concentrate on some of the other elements introduced in the story. For now though, let's enjoy this last chapter ok? **

Chapter 50: Half of My Heart

Ash, May, and Pikachu got off-board the ship with all their stuff and were happily greeted by May's family. Caroline and Norman hugged their daughter, "Sweetie, it is so nice to see you," Caroline kissed her daughter's head.

"We can't wait to hear all about the adventures you had in Pallet Town," Norman stated as he held her daughter.

"It's nice to see you guys again too and there are so many things to tell," May smiled as she hugged her parents too.

Ash and Pikachu smiled as they were greeted by Max, "Ash, Pikachu! It's been such a long time; I've missed you guys so much!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu leaped towards Max and the little boy hugged the mouse.

"Hey Max, you've grown so much. We've missed you a lot too," Ash received a hug from the little boy as he still held on to Pikachu too.

When Norman and Caroline finished hugging, they turned their attention to Ash. "Ash, it certainly has been a long time. I was wondering if we'd ever meet again," Norman smiled warmly at the raven-haired boy.

"Ash, it's so wonderful to see you in Hoenn again. Thank you for taking care of our daughter during her stay," Max and May's mother greeted and thanked the young man.

"It wasn't any trouble Caroline, but I'm glad to see all of you again. How's the gym stuff going?" Ash warmly replied to the loving parents.

"Why don't we discuss this over lunch at our home," May and Max's father suggested kindly.

May and Ash's stomachs grumbled because of hunger and laughed with embarrassed expressions. Max put his palm on his face and said, "Some things just never change."

Everyone laughed and walked to Norman's jeep, which took a while because of all the autograph signing the man had to do, but they managed to avoid enough fans to reach the jeep. Then May's family took off with Ash and Pikachu.

**At May's Home**

Everyone sat at the dinner table and ate some steak that Caroline prepared before going to the port. "So you three arrived rather early," Norman discussed about their early arrival.

"Yeah, we were surprised too, but that ship turned out to be really were fast," May explained to her father.

"It's supposed to be the fastest ship around, but it was a fun ride too," Ash added on to what May said.

"Really, what did you guys do?" Max asked with curiosity.

"Well first we got to meet the great-grandson of the guy that invented Pokeballs!" Max's older sister stated with a squealing sound because of the opportunity she experienced.

"You're kidding!" Max exclaimed with shock.

"That's wonderful honey," Caroline commented about the meeting.

"Yep and then he signed us up for a tag team battle going on the cruise. We won and got awarded with these watches," Ash spoke and he and May showed their C-Gears.

Max grabbed the C-Gears with an even more shocked expression, "No way! These are C-Gears, I read about them a few weeks ago! They aren't supposed to be out here until like next month!"

"Someone has been going his research," May grabbed the C-Gear from Max and teased.

"Hey May, I didn't finish looking at it!" the little boy complained.

"Just look at Ash's, Max, besides I'm afraid you might break it," May answered him with a stern voice.

"Here you go Max," Ash handed over his C-Gear for Max to admire.

Max smiled, "This is why I prefer Ash as an older sibling than you." The little boy then stuck his tongue out.

"Why you!" May lunged at him to give him a piece of her mind, but Ash grabbed her with Pikachu just in time.

"Take it easy May, let's keep telling your parent's about the fun time we had," the black-haired teen laughed at his girlfriend's antics.

"Ok," May sighed and looked at her chuckling parents. "Well anyone, In Pallet we had a great time too. Drew and Misty were also there so it made it even better. We went to the carnival; we did lots of training, and had some battles."

"Man, why couldn't I have gone!" Max said in disappointment because of the fact that his parents didn't let him travel to Kanto.

Norman shook his head, "That's great. Did you get stronger May?"

"You bet she did, she did amazing in today's battle," Ash told Norman with a happy tone.

"Of course, there were some rough times too," May stepped into the conversation again with a much more serious voice.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Caroline looked at her daughter strangely.

"We got into some trouble with some guy dressed in black. Ash and Drew were having a battle out by the meadow until we were attacked by a guy with an all Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon team," the brunette spoke as she recalled the horrible struggle they faced that day.

"Wait a minute, I read about this guy on the paper just a few days ago. I also received a call from the Pokémon League stating that he officially became one of the most wanted around the four regions," Norman commented with a rather stern tone.

Max became a little frightened when he heard about this man. _Is there anyone who's strong enough to get the Pokémon League's attention like that? _The boy wondered.

"He almost, well we probably wouldn't be here right now if we hadn't pulled through that day," Ash stated with a serious attitude, he implied the fact that they could have died.

Norman became horrified, "How on earth did you pull through?"

"We were saved by another man dressed exactly like the way who attacked us, except he had a Lucario with him and he actually managed to fight hard enough to cause the other to escape," May explained with more detail.

Everyone including Pikachu remained silent, but then Caroline sighed, "At least you are safe and sound now."

"Yes, thank goodness, but now let's move on to a lighter topic," Norman let out a deep breath and smiled.

The teenagers nodded and Caroline spoke again, "May, Ash, isn't there something you'd like to tell Norman about?"

"You didn't tell dad?" May asked with a worried look, she thought that Caroline would have saved them from her father's unexpected reaction.

"I wanted him to hear it from you two," the brunette mother winked.

"Tell me what?" Norman looked at the couple with a confused face.

"Norman, I don't know how tell you this, we didn't really prepare for it, but I-I-I'm," Ash became tense and laughed nervously while putting his hand behind his hand back.

Norman became a little impatient, "You're what?"

"Ash and I are dating," May put her and Ash's hands on the table, she said it as quick as possible to avoid the awkward feeling inside her.

"I knew it!" Max got up from his chair and yelled while Pikachu chuckled with Caroline.

Ash and May stared at Norman while they still held hands; they quietly waited for a response, telling the girl's father about the relationship was always hardest. Norman got up, closed his eyes and frowned. He then opened his eyes and hugged Ash.

"This wonderful news!" the grown man let out with cheer, he had been waiting for this for such a longtime that he almost lost faith at this point.

May giggled, she was pleased with her father's reaction. Ash let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "You're daughter is a wonderful person Norman and I'm fortunate to have her in my life."

Norman let go and smiled with his wife. May said, "Awww," and gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek that made the boy blush as red as May's blouse.

"I knew that you'd come back with a boyfriend, but I didn't know if it was going to be Drew or Ash. Either way, I guess I'm happy for you two as long as you don't kiss in front of me, it's gross," Max congratulated his sister.

"Thank you Max," the older sister hugged him tightly, tightly enough to suffocate him just because of his last comment.

Max got his sister off him, who gave him a sneaky smile. "You're going to be just like that in a few years Max, so be careful with what you say," Norman informed his younger child.

"By the way May, what happened to Drew, he obviously had feelings for you too, but how did he react about the whole thing?" Caroline asked his daughter.

"Drew left to Sinnoh a few days ago, on the same day Misty did. He told me that he loved me, but after some stuff he started to believe that I was happier with Ash, so he dropped the flag," May told the mother about Drew.

"That was sweet of him," Caroline smiled at the fact that Drew would consider May's happiness so much like that.

"Speaking of Drew leaving to Sinnoh, mom told dad and I that you guys are leaving to Unova tomorrow?" Max asked the pair.

"That's right," Ash smiled with enthusiasm.

"Indeed it is, I've only been to Unova once as a teenager, but it certainly is a beautiful place. It's far, but it's worth the ride," Norman gave his opinion about Unova.

"Ash and I heard that Unova holds both a Pokémon League and a Grand Festival, so we figured why not go there. Besides, according to everyone, Unova is home to a lot of tourism," May talked about Unova.

"Yes, Unova happens to be home to the largest metropolis in the world. It's supposed to be ten times larger than Petalburg City too, so that will be fun for you two," Norman added on, he was clearly talking about Castelia City.

"Can you bring me back something May?" Max pleaded to his older sister.

"Of course I will Max, I might even bring you a Pokémon from Unova," the girl winked at him.

Max hugged his sister, "Thanks May."

Ash grinned at the sibling love, "Hey Max, so when do you get your first Pokémon?"

"I turn 10 in a few months so soon!" the dark-haired boy spoke with eagerness.

"That's great, maybe we can have a battle when I get back from Unova," the auburn-eyed boy stated.

"Yeah and I'll win," Max said with confidence and Ash smiled as he admired the little boy's confidence.

"So why don't you kids go along with Max and explore Petalburg City since you're leaving tomorrow," Norman recommended to the kids.

"That's a great idea, let's go May," Ash told his girlfriend to come along.

"Right behind you," May grinned as they left the room with Max and Pikachu right behind them.

They exited the house and wondered where they should go, "Hmmm, where do you think we should go?"

"I'm not sure Ash," May was unsure about where to go.

"Let's go downtown, there's always cool stuff going on there," Max said as he moved forward with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Good idea," May complimented her little brother.

"Of course it's a good idea because I said it," the boy in the green shirt teased.

May glared at Max for his wise guy comment until Ash told her to calm down. "Come on May, let's have fun," the boy grabbed his girlfriend's hand and kissed her forehead, which she returned with a kiss on the lips.

Luckily Max hadn't seen it since he was walking along with Pikachu, Ash and May followed close behind them after the sweet gesture between the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Petalburg<strong>

"Look at all this stuff, so many Pokeballs and Pokedolls. They even have Dialga and Palkia Pokedolls!" Max admired the things on the window display with Pikachu.

"This is Poke R Us, dad use to bring me here when I was little to buy me Pokedolls of Pokémon like Torchic and Skitty. Now he just brings Max since I'm always traveling," May told Ash as she admired the giant toy store.

Ash looked at May and then at the toy store, "Come on May, let's go inside. I'll buy you and your brother something."

"You mean that!" Max and May exclaimed simultaneously.

Ash nodded and the group of four rushed inside. They went to the Pokedoll section of the store where they found lots of plush dolls of all kinds. "Hey Pikachu, want to help me find a cool Pokedoll?" Max asked the yellow mouse.

"Pi!" the little Pokémon said yes and ran off with Max.

"What Pokedoll do you want May?" Ash asked his beloved.

"You're too much Ash, you're just too nice to everyone and you treat me like your queen. Thank you for being the best thing to happen to me," the sapphire-eyed girl hugged him and lifted her leg like a typical girl.

Ash smiled and hugged her back with all his affection. At that moment May spotted the perfect Pokedoll. "Ash, can you please buy me that one?"

"Of course," Ash looked to see where May was pointing and found a Manaphy doll in front of him. It was perfect.

Ash grabbed the blue plush toy, which happened to be very soft like a pillow. He and May remembered the Manaphy they encountered a long time ago and recalled the fact that Manaphy considered May the mother and Ash the father. It was an adorable Pokémon, the swimming and all the other activities done with Manaphy were unforgettable.

The raven-haired teen got the plush toy off the shelf and smiled at May, "Let's go pay for it."

"Hey Ash, I found the Pokedoll I want. It's this one!" Max showed the Pallet boy a plush toy version of Arceus.

"Arceus, cool Max," the boy grinned and had a little flashback of the creator of the Pokémon world.

"Yep, what did you pick May?" the little boy asked.

"This," May showed him Manaphy with a smile. Max and Pikachu grinned at her; they too momentarily remembered the old times with Manaphy.

"Let's go to the counter guys," Ash told them and they went to pay.

There an old woman smiled at them, "Ah, a fine pair of Pokedolls. Might I ask who these are for?"

"It's for us," May and max answered at the same time.

"These Pokedolls are made of the finest material around, you two are very lucky to have picked this set. That will be $50 please," the lady asked politely.

Max and May were surprised at how pricey the Pokedolls were, but Ash paid without a problem and the woman returned the Pokedolls. "Thank you for stopping by," the woman waved goodbye and the children waved back too.

After exiting the toy store Ash handed over Max's toy, "Here you go Max."

Max grinned happily, "Gee thanks a lot Ash, you're the best."

"And this is for you," Ash gave May the Manaphy with his warmest smile.

"Thank you so much Ashy," May closed her eyes and pecked him on the lips.

Pikachu smiled at the sweet moment while Max said, "Hey what did I say about the kissing!"

"Oh, get over it you little brat!" May scolded at Max.

"Take it easy May, he's your little brother," Ash calmed her down yet again.

May sighed, "You're right Ash, I'm sorry for yelling at you Max."

Max gave her a sheepish smile, "No May, I guess I should be apologizing this time. You two are clearly crazy for each other so I guess you have the right to be affectionate."

His older sister gave him a kind smile, "Thank you, you're the best little brother anyone could ask for."

The four smiled until someone called out Ash and May. "Ash, May?"

They turned around and their eyes shined as bright as the sun. In front of them stood a young girl with blue hair next to a guy with purple hair.

"Dawn!" Ash and May screamed with joy.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu also got in front and shouted with happiness.

Dawn ran up to the three and they all shared a group hug, "Ash, May, Pikachu, it's great to see you guys again! I can't believe it!"

"It's great to see you Dawn!" Ash laughed and embraced his friend.

"Dawn I knew you were in Hoenn, but I didn't know you were in Petalburg," May held her friend's arms and smiled at her.

"What about you three, I thought you might still be in Johto and Ash I thought you and Pikachu were in Kanto!" the blunette spoke with great joy.

"There was a change of plans, as soon as I got back to Hoenn I went to Kanto and pay Ash a visit and I brought him back home with me," the brunette giggled and showed them holding hands.

"No way, you two are dating? This is great, Brock and I would always talk about this day when you went to Sinnoh, but I can't believe it finally happened. You guys are dating!" Dawn became overwhelmed by joy.

"Yeah, it took a while, but we did it," Ash smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, so you're Dawn?" Max got in the way of the reunion.

"Yes, and are you Max?" Dawn grinned at the little kid.

"Yeah, I'm May's younger brother. You're the one that beat my sister in the Wallace Cup right, you're the blue-haired friend she talked about," Max spoke with great admiration for the young coordinator.

"Yes, it's so great to finally meet you," Dawn giggled at the little boy.

"Likewise," the boy with glasses smiled.

Ash smiled at the two and turned his attention to the silent boy behind Dawn. "Hey Paul, when do you plan on saying hi?"

"When I feel the urge to," Paul came out from hiding and gave his signature arrogant smile.

"Great to see you too," Ash glared at his Sinnoh rival.

"So you're Paul, Ash has told me so much about you when I went to Sinnoh." May informed the purple-haired teen about her talk with Ash, regarding him.

"Yeah that's me. Pleasure to meet you, so you're the girl Ash has actually felt love for huh?" Paul teased Ash.

May giggled, "That's right, it's nice to meet you too Paul."

"How on earth did you manage to get girlfriend Ash?" the purple-haired teen questioned his rival.

"I have a heart, that's how," the black-haired boy gave Paul a cocky smile.

Paul closed his eyes and smiled, "Guess you beat me there."

"Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting Paul. I'm a huge fan! You're Electivire is incredible!" Max got between Ash and Paul.

The purple-haired teen gave Ash a smug smile and looked at Max, "Thanks, but that's nothing compared to what my Electivire is now. Speaking of Electric-types how's your Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu got on Ash's shoulder and gave Paul a smug smile.

"He's stronger than ever," Ash gave Paul an arrogant smile.

May and Dawn laughed at the competitive exchange between the boys. "So Dawn, how are the contests going?" the brunette asked her.

"It's going great; I just need one more ribbon before I'm all set for the Hoenn Grand Festival," the blue-eyed girl smiled at May.

"That's awesome Dawn," May congratulated her friend's achievements.

"What about you Paul? Are you still trying to prove yourself by finding Brandon?" Ash asked his rival.

"Yes and I just need two more frontier symbols before I find out his location. When I find him I'm going to beat him and then I'll come after you Ash," the dark-eyed teen informed the auburn-eyed boy.

"Does this mean you won't battle me until you do so?" the raven-haired teen asked Paul.

"That's right so if you plan asking me for a battle later, the answer is no," the boy closed his eyes and told Ash with a stern tone.

Ash hunched forward in disappointment with Pikachu as everyone laughed, even Paul, who managed to pull off a quick laugh.

Dawn then noticed the Manaphy in Mays arms, "May, did Ash buy you that?"

May blushed and grinned at her, "Yeah, isn't he sweet."

"Very, I didn't know you had it in you Ash," Dawn teased her friend, who turned red.

He saw Paul's sly smile and knew that he was taunting him about being such a lovebird, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing, just taking pleasure out of all the teasing directed towards you," Paul made a wise guy comment.

Dawn giggled, while May hugged Ash to lighten him up and she smiled sheepishly. "May, how about we have a quick battle of our own, I'm curious to find out how strong you've gotten?"

"You bet, let's battle! I want to find out how strong you've gotten too," May gave her a confident smile.

Ash, Pikachu and Paul looked at the girls; they also became interested in seeing this battle. They both wondered who would come out victorious; Dawn and May were well-known around the four regions for their skill so it technically wouldn't be a "quick" battle.

The girls got out their Pokeballs, but Max intervened, "Hold it, I don't think it's safe to battle in the middle of a street, why don't we settle this at the park."

"Good idea," Dawn stated with her confident smile still on.

"The park is only a block away from here, let's go!" May ran with her Manaphy in her arm and Dawn followed close behind.

"I'll be the referee!" Max declared, having enough experience from helping in the gym to take the spot.

"Come on Paul," Ash smiled and ran with Pikachu, behind their friends.

"Right," the purple-haired teen said and ran too.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Park<strong>

"Sweetie, can you hold the Manaphy doll for me?" May asked Ash sweetly.

"Sure," the boy accepted the doll. He spoke again, "Hey May, good luck. I have your back," the boy winked at his lover and she blew a kiss at him

He sat on the grass next to Pikachu and Paul while Max got in the position of the referee. "So Paul, are you going to root for Dawn?" the messy-haired teen asked his friend.

"I guess, I've traveled long enough to see that she's a tough trainer," the boy remarked with a neutral voice.

"I assume you'll be cheering for May?" the teen asked Ash.

"Dawn is my friend, but May is my girlfriend, of course I'll be cheering for May," the black-haired teen told Paul.

"This one-on-one battle will be between May and Dawn, none of the trainers are allowed to switch Pokémon. Let the battle begin!" Max announced.

"I choose you Piplup!" Dawn released Piplup with eagerness. The little Water-type was surprised to see May and greeted the brunette. May smiled and saluted the Penguin Pokémon, but Piplup quickly got to business and became serious.

"Wartortle, let's show them what we're made of!" May smiled and chose her Water-type as well.

"Water Pokémon vs. water Pokémon, this should be interesting," Paul stared with interest.

"Piplup use Drill Peck!" Dawn commanded.

"Wartortle, counter Drill Peck with a Rapid Spin! May demanded.

Piplup spun its beak and rushed at an incredible speed towards Wartortle. Wartortle got in its shell and spun around at an alarming speed. Before they could collide though, Dawn made another command, "Piplup go underground!"

"What?" May was taken by surprise.

Piplup went underground while Wartortle missed its target. The Turtle Pokémon wasn't sure what to do and at that very instant Piplup came back to the surface and used Headbutt on Wartortle.

May frowned as Wartortle got up, "Wartortle use Bubble, then Ice Beam, and wrap it up with a Rapid Spin!"

Wartortle shot out multiple bubbles that were later frozen by its Ice Beam and then used Rapid Spin to increase the launch rate of the ice/water combination. The ice crystal balls came in Piplup's direction like bombs.

"Piplup shred them with Drill Peck!" Dawn called out and extended her arm forward.

Piplup's Drill Peck easily broke through any incoming frozen bubbles and aimed for Wartortle. "Wartortle use Rapid Spin and Water Gun!"

"Piplup stop and use Ice Beam on the water!" the blunette countered May's command.

The quick Penguin Pokémon froze the water and what was now ice dropped to the ground and broke into pieces.

Ash, May, Max and Pikachu were all surprised with Dawn's ability to counter all of Wartortle's attacks so quickly. Paul was the only who smiled with confidence, _Dawn truly is phenomenal_.

_I'm going to have to use stronger combinations if I want to get to Piplup. _"Wartortle use Rapid Spin and then use Water Gun and Ice Beam repeatedly!" May yelled out another combination.

Wartortle spun around again and this time shot out Water Gun like projectiles, which were then frozen by Ice Beam and heading straight for Piplup like ice missiles. Dawn frowned, "Piplup use Drill Peck again!"

Piplup managed to break through some of the ice missiles, but with difficulty. Eventually Piplup could no longer withstand the brute force the ice missiles and flew back. May smiled confidently while Dawn gave a sly smile, impressed by the technique.

"Impressive May, but I'm going to kick things up a notch now. Piplup use Whirlpool" Dawn warned her rival and Piplup prepared its attack.

"Bring it Dawn," May grinned slyly. Piplup shot out a large water-like tornado, which Piplup went inside of and began moving.

The small penguin began to control the Whirlpool's movements and moved towards Wartortle. "Wartortle use Ice Beam to stop that Whirlpool!" May exclaimed.

The ensuing battle eventually caught the attention of bystanders and watched the battle in awe. May's Wartortle then used Ice Beam on Whirlpool.

"Piplup shoot out of there!" Dawn demanded and Piplup shot out like a rocket while the Whirlpool became a frozen statue. "Now Piplup, use Drill Peck on the Whirlpool so Ice Balls shoot out in a direction!"

Piplup then aimed towards the Whirlpool with its peck and destroyed the frozen tornado. Chunks of ice shot out in all direction, including towards Wartortle's direction. "Wartortle, break through the ice with Rapid Spin!"

Wartortle cut through the ice easily and came out of its shell once the ice stopped flying everywhere. "Wartortle use Bubble!" May made a fist of determination.

"Piplup counter it with a Counter Shield!" Dawn commanded and caught everyone by surprise, except for Paul. Like Pikachu, Piplup spun around, except bubbles shot out.

The bubbles unleashed clashed with each other while creating multiple little explosions in mid-air. "That's the way Dawn," Paul said as he stared intently at the battle.

Ash and Pikachu looked at Paul, "She sure has gotten a lot stronger huh Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded and then Paul interrupted, "It's her willpower, she learned that from you. Her style has a sort of resemblance to yours, except she does it much more eloquently."

"You've learned a lot about Dawn through observing her battling right Paul?" the raven-haired teen asked him.

"Yes, I never noticed it during Sinnoh because it was more important to focus on you, since you would eventually be my opponent in the Pokémon League. Now though, I see that Dawn has extraordinary capability, it's not of this world," Paul closed his eyes and said sternly as a light red color showed on his face.

Ash and Pikachu smiled, "You know, if you like Dawn you should just say it. No shame in hiding yourself under that cold exterior."

"Who said I liked her?" the purple-haired teen spat at him.

"I'm not as dense as I use to be Paul; you've made it way too obvious. I think you should tell her sometime, you know take advantage of the fact that you're traveling together, besides I think she might like you too. Despite your aggressive attitude, she always admired your battling skills, that's for sure," Ash explained everything to Paul with detail.

Paul looked at him and frowned, "Humph, when did you start to mature?"

Ash grinned at him, "Just a week ago."

"Tell me Ash, how you won May's love?" the purple-haired teen asked with slight interest.

"It wasn't easy because I had competition with another boy who went to Kanto with her. He and I always argued, but eventually even he realized that May seemed happier when she was around me. He is a great person and we managed to become friends, despite our differences. I think he noticed this and saw that a person like that could help May reach for something more, I knew May since Day 1 of her journey and she adopted a lot of my techniques, I never judged her. He would though, because he had this ego kind of like yours that would sometimes get in the way of him and his emotions, it's something he couldn't rub off and when he noticed it, he knew that someone gentler and supporting needed to be with May." Ash closed his eyes and recalled the antagonistic moments with Drew.

"After learning enough from me, he dropped out and it was up to me now to win May's love. We shared so many moments together that were bad and good, but they were needed to spawn the love that we have now. She knew how much I did for her and I knew how much she had done for me, this thing of always picking each other up after falling down hard, ultimately formed that love because that friendship became stronger than anything else. Our friendship served as the basis to what we are today, that's why you should always be there for Dawn, and she's earned a partner that could support her, someone like you that can make her stronger. Sadly, I can't be there for her anymore, so I'm leaving it up to you, you are Dawn's mentor now, but you are also her friend now. From here, you have to find the strength to build on that, please Paul. She's like a little sister to me and she deserves so much more now because she's come so far," the black-haired teen gave the invisible torch that would guide Paul in the same way it guided him with May and Dawn.

Paul gave him a blank look, but then spoke, "I didn't know she meant this much to you."

"She means a lot to me like all my other friends, so please take care of her after I'm gone. Give her that love I sought out with May," the auburn-eyed boy spoke with a warm tone.

Ash's rival frowned at him, but then smiled, "I will Ash. I'll be there for her now. After all the good things you've done for people, you've earned someone like May."

"Now it's your turn," Ash spoke like a mentor to Paul, regarding love. For Paul the irony was all too obvious, this boy didn't know what love even was when they battled through Sinnoh, but now he was different. May matured him in ways that surprised him, in a good way.

Ash turned his attention to the battle, "Now why don't we focus back on this battle?" Paul nodded and they looked at Dawn and may battle. Ash shifted his head to Pikachu and they gave each other a wink because of the job they had done with helping Paul identify his role now. Ash thought of himself differently now when it came to love, he probably had friends like Pikachu and Brock to thank for that because when his relationship started, it was their advice like the Charizard flight and picnic thing that helped them progress as couple more efficiently, but from here he felt that he could finally do it on his own.

"Piplup use a Big Bubble and then Ice Beam!" the blunette commanded.

A large bubble was released by Piplup that aimed for Wartortle. "Smash that with Aqua Tail," May demanded.

The large ice ball shattered when Wartortle hit it with Aqua Tail. May came up with an idea when she saw Piplup use a technique like that. "Ok Wartortle, use Rapid Spin, then Hydro Pump, and finish it with Ice Beam!"

Wartortle got in his shell and shot out Hydro Pump with Ice Beam like earlier with Water Gun, except now the Ice Beam and Hydro Pump formed large ice balls. Dawn became frustrated; Piplup couldn't drill through something like that.

"Piplup go underground!" The Penguin Pokémon managed to avoid the large ice balls, but for how long? "Piplup use Whirlpool!" Dawn shouted and a large Whirlpool burst from underground that encircled Wartortle while still in Rapid Spin form.

May groaned, "Wartortle try to redirect that Whirlpool at Piplup with Rapid Spin!"

Wartortle spun around furiously; the speed he had gathered up was enough for him to redirect the Whirlpool. "Piplup use Ice Beam!"

While Piplup successfully froze the Whirlpool, Wartortle broke though it and shattered the frozen statue in the process. Still in Rapid Spin, Wartortle hit Piplup with incredible speed.

Piplup got up, but before Dawn could make another command, May borrowed a trick from Ash, "Wartortle use Hydro Pump on the holes that Piplup dug up!" Ash smiled at May's technique and when they caught eye of each other, they winked.

Hydro Pump burst from underground and hit Piplup yet again, causing the Penguin Pokémon to fly off. Dawn made another command as Piplup got on its feet when it landed, "Piplup use BubbleBeam and then Ice Beam!"

Piplup shot out a barrage of bubbles that were frozen by Ice Beam and aimed towards Wartortle. "Counter it with the same technique Wartortle," May ordered and Wartortle also made ice balls that crashed with others and created little sparkles. Some ice balls however, hit Piplup and Wartortle.

When they got up, both were clearly exhausted. May and Dawn intended to finish this now, "Piplup use Hydro Pump!"

"Wartortle use all your energy to bash through the water with Rapid Spin!" May demanded and her Turtle Pokémon began to spin again.

Both Pokémon struggled to gain the upper hand, but Wartortle broke through the powerful Hydro Pump and sent Piplup flying. Wartortle got out of his shell and gasped for air, clearly tired from exerting so much power.

Piplup got up because of its persistent attitude and frowned at Wartortle. Dawn and May blankly stared at their Pokémon. Wartortle and Piplup let out deep breaths and fainted together. The crowd clapped the girls' performance and left as soon as it was over.

Everyone was surprised when they saw that it ended in a tie. "Piplup and Wartortle are unable to battle; this match ends in a tie!" Max declared when the battle was officially over.

Dawn returned Piplup and May returned Wartortle; both warmly thanked their Pokémon for their great efforts. Dawn walked over to May and smiled, "That was a fun battle, guess we're both equally strong huh?"

"Yeah, it looks that way. Thank you for an enjoyable battle," May replied with a kind grin.

"Thank you May," Dawn thanked May instead.

The boys ran up to the girls. "That was amazing, it was the best battle I've seen in forever," Max praised the girls, whom thanked him.

"You guys were great out there," Ash congratulated them with Pikachu.

"That is battle that could be considered on par with the ones they hold at Grand Festivals," Paul complimented.

"Thanks guys," the girls thanked them at the same time.

"Hey the sun is almost setting, we should probably get back home," Max told May as the sky became orange.

"Yeah, hey why don't you guys come along? I'm sure our mom and dad would be happy to let you sleepover tonight," May told them.

"Really, thank you May," Dawn thanked her friend while Paul gave her a half-grin.

They all walked to together to the house. On the way, Dawn asked them about their plans, "So what do you lovebirds plan to do?"

"We're heading to the Unova Region tomorrow morning," Ash told his close friend.

"Unova, that's a far region," Paul commented.

"Yeah, but since Ash has been to all four regions, we considered going somewhere completely new," May explained it to Paul.

"Unova is a good option if you plan to start from scratch. There are lots of interesting Pokémon there and they have the toughest league among the five regions," Paul stated what he knew about Unova.

Ash would feel his blood boil from the talks about battling; Unova would surely be a fresh new start. Dawn then spoke, "You plan on winning the Unova Grand Festival too, May?"

"You bet, I'm ready for anything and this will be much easier now that I feel like I have everything that makes me stronger," May took a glimpse of Ash as they held hands and walked together.

"Do you plan on staying in Petalburg for a day?" Max asked Dawn and Paul.

"No, Dawn's contest is in less than a week so we can't afford to waste too much time. The walk is pretty long since it's all the way in Rustboro City," Paul informed the little boy

Max looked disappointed when he heard that, but Dawn spoke to him, "Hey Max, if we can we'll stop by Petalburg again and visit ok?"

Max's face lightened up, "Awesome!"

Dawn smiled, but her attention shifted to Ash and May when she saw them rub their hands.

"Hey, so when's the wedding?" Dawn teased the couple and they turned red.

Everyone laughed together as they continued walking to May's house.

* * *

><p><strong>At May's Home<strong>

"It's so great that you get to sleepover, come on the Pokémon are hidden around here somewhere," Max spoke excitedly as he led the group around the greenhouse after Norman and Caroline met Dawn and Paul, whom they were happy to have over.

"Your father is considered one of the toughest gym leaders around May; he must gain a lot of publicity for his abilities," Paul stated as they walked.

"He does and it's kind of annoying sometimes, but that's what you get when you're that good I guess," May responded Paul.

When they arrived at the spot the Pokémon usually hang out by, they found Slaking, Vigoroth, Slakoth, Blaziken, and Venusaur. "Professor Oak must have transferred the Pokémon when we were out, I guess it's time I let out my other Pokémon!" May released Skitty, Munchlax, Wartortle, Beautifly, and Glaceon.

"May you're Pokémon look stronger than ever," Dawn complimented her friend.

May grinned at her, "Thanks Dawn, but we always have more training to do."

"Speaking of strong Pokémon, Norman's Pokémon look just as strong, Max do you think your father would like to have a battle with me?" Ash asked the youngest friends.

"No way, the gym is busier than usual and dad is always tired now. Besides, the gym is always in a bad condition after a hard day's work, right now the employees must be cleaning it," Max explained why Ash wouldn't be able to have his battle.

Ash looked disappointed, "Guess I won't have a battle until I get to Unova."

"May, do you plan on just taking one Pokémon to Unova just like Ash always does?" her little brother asked her.

"I still don't know," May wondered.

"You should probably decide now, since your departure is so early you most likely won't have time to think it through tomorrow," Paul suggested.

"Yeah Paul's right, if you want I can help you decide May," Ash told his partner.

"Thanks honey," the brunette smiled.

All of May's Pokémon got together so May could pick one of them. They all are exceptionally powerful, but she felt it was best to only take one so she could get a fresh new start and get new Pokémon in Unova. The more May thought, some of the Pokémon actually fell asleep.

Skitty and Munchlax fell asleep after a few minutes. "Looks like two don't seem very interested in traveling right now May," Ash laughed.

"Guess you're right," May said as she glared a little them because of their disinterest in regards to traveling.

Glaceon and Beautiful came up to May, Beautifly got on May's shoulder while Glaceon rubbed on her leg. "I think they want to stay May, they seem to like hanging out in the greenhouse and they're always happy when it comes to helping Caroline around the house."

"You think so Ash?" the brunette looked at him; Ash nodded and decided that her two other faithful Pokémon should stay too.

They were now down to three Pokémon. The thinking became much more critical, but then May noticed Max whispering to himself. "Please don't pick Venusaur or Wartortle," the boy repeated it several times.

"What's wrong Max?" May asked him.

Max looked at her with a worried look, "May please don't take Wartortle or Venusaur. They're so much; it's much less lonelier around here when they're around please."

"Awww," Dawn looked at the boy with sympathy.

May looked at Venusaur and Wartortle, whom smiled, they didn't seem to mind staying with little Max. "I guess, it's settled then, Blaziken we're going to Unova." May grinned confidently at her first Pokémon.

Ash knew that Blaziken would be her choice, even if all the other Pokémon wanted to go. Blaziken was May's first Pokémon and she had the same bond with him like he did with Pikachu, who he petted at that moment.

"Blaziken!" the Hoenn starter fired up a little, he was clearly excited for the challenges that would wait in Unova.

"Pikachu chu!" Pikachu got on the floor and made a fist. The mouse was clearly showing signs of confidence alongside with Blaziken, the two Pokémon were eager to travel with their trainers for the new adventure.

The entire group smiled at the Pokémon's determination to conquer Unova. "So May, I guess that you and Ash are all set for Unova."

"Yep, tomorrow marks a new beginning," May stated and everyone shook their head in agreement.

Max and Dawn yawned along with the Pokémon. "It's getting late, we should all go to sleep now," May recommended as she looked out the window and saw the moon.

They all agreed and headed to the places where they would sleep, but not before May, Ash, and Pikachu said their final goodbyes to May's Pokémon, whom warmly said farewell to them as well and thanked them for the time in Kanto.

Ash volunteered to sleep in the living room while Paul slept in the guest room, May and Dawn would sleep in May's room. Everyone got in their nightwear and went to sleep that night.

Paul stared at the ceiling inside the guest room. Recalling everything Ash had told them this afternoon, he was certain that things would go right. For once in life, he really considered Ash his friend and ultimately, his guidance for becoming a light-hearted human being. The purple-haired teen quickly went to sleep, tomorrow Dawn and he would go to the port and say goodbye, and from there they would have to get on their way to Rustboro City.

Ash and Pikachu were smiling happily before going to sleep. "Tomorrow is going to be great Pikachu, we are finally getting this show on the road and it's with May this time, this is perfec…" the boy couldn't finish his sentence as Pikachu and he fell asleep.

The ones who had still hadn't found sleep were May and Dawn. May lied on her bed while Dawn slept on an air mattress. "Hey Dawn, do you and Paul have like a thing for each other."

Dawn blushed at the mention, "I guess I do, I don't know about him. Paul is always too serious about stuff to make anything noticeable. Why?"

"Because he seems to like you," the brunette told her.

"You think so?" the blunette asked.

"Yeah, Ash and I noticed a little bit of it today. When he told Max about your plans, it was like a sign of consideration and Ash told me about some stuff that Paul was doing while we were battling. He was admiring your ability and would call you extraordinary," May informed her young friend.

Dawn blushed even redder when she heard that, "Wow, I never thought Paul would say that. Even though he was always cruel to Ash in Sinnoh, I admired his determination and the fact that he doesn't give up his beliefs. When I came to Hoenn, I came across Paul and I suggested that we should travel together. At first he seemed to be bugged, but then opened up little by little as a friend, I guess he was just misunderstood by others his whole life because of his attitude. His parents abandoned him and his brother so it was up to his older brother to keep them under a roof and with a bite to eat."

"That must have been hard, but Dawn. I really wish you the best with Paul, you guys have a chance at being happy, that same happiness Ash and I have," May told Dawn.

Dawn closed her eyes and smiled, "Thank you May, it really means a lot to me. You're the best."

"That's what best friends are for," May said and smiled.

The girls closed their eyes and slowly drifted to slow, it had been a long day. May fell asleep, holding her new Manaphy doll and with a grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>That morning at the port<strong>

Ash and May made it in time to the port, where they were ready to say goodbye to their friends and family. May dressed in a whole new style for Unova, she wore a short sleeveless jacket with black fingerless gloves and a black shirt that exposed a little cleavage and a little of her stomach, but it suited her fine. She also wore the same type of skirt she had worn during her first journey with Ash, except it was black instead of blue. Her shoes were also a black and white version of her original shoes while her bandana is now white with a pink Pokeball desigon in the middle also.

Ash wore a new red and white hat with a blue Pokeball design in the center. He also wore a pair of slim black jeans and red shoes that suited him perfectly. Like May, Ash also wore black fingerless gloves and he wore a hoodie. This hoodie was white on the bottom half and blue on the upper half, it also had a yellow zipper.

"Honey, you've come so far and I'm so proud of you, but it's time for you to get on the road again. Call me when you can and enjoy Unova sweetheart," Caroline hugged her daughter, who grinned at her loving mother.

"Please be careful sweetie, I want to wish you the best in the Unova Grand Festival and I know that this time you have everything you need to win it, you found the key to your true victory," Norman hugged her daughter as well, remembering the conversation he had with Max before May went to Pallet Town, her search for happiness had been over because she had what she needed, Ash.

Max tried not to cry, knowing he wouldn't see his sister again for months or even a year. "Goodbye May, I really hope you do great in Unova. I know you'll win this one too because you're the best coordinator out there."

"Thank you all so much, I love you. I know that the three of you are always there for me and I will call when I have the chance. When I come back, I'm going to tell you everything about Unova, I love you so much," May spoke as she began sobbing a little.

Dawn and Paul approached Ash, Dawn was the first to speak, "Ash, it was short, but I'm glad we saw each other again. Next time though, we have to hang out longer and I wish you all the best in Unova, I know that you'll win for sure this time, you've earned it."

Paul then spoke, "When you come back, we're having our battle got it. I also wish you best of luck in Unova, I faced some opponents who come from there and it's not easy to beat them. Nevertheless, I'm sure this time you'll come out on top. Take care Ash."

Ash smiled, "Thanks guys, I really wish you the best in the Grand Festival and the Battle Frontier. Paul you deserve to win this time, Brandon will know what you're truly made of and remember what I told you," the raven-haired teen wished his friend good luck. "Dawn, this is our final goodbye for a long time, I know that you'll become top coordinator, you came 2nd in the last one so its guaranteed that you'll win this one, best wishes ok." Ash said warmly, he held back any tears of sadness, this was his true goodbye because this was the last time he'd see his friends in a long time.

Ash and Pikachu shook hands with Paul, while Dawn hugged both of them. May then approached the Sinnoh residents while May's family approached Ash. "Please take care of her Ash, she belongs with someone like you, if she ever feels down always be there for her. Never let her go, she's as special to us as she is to you. Good luck in Unova and please feel free to call if May is going through trouble," Caroline smiled and wished the boy good luck.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have a battle this time Ash, but next time it's guaranteed. May is lucky to have someone like you around her. I know that as long as she's with you, she'll always be safe and you will be there for her when she is not in her best condition, just like she'll be there for you. Good luck in the Unova League, all the traveling and battling counts for this one," Norman shook hands with the boy and grinned kindly.

Max gave his brother-like friend a hug and held back any tears, "It was great seeing you Ash, I'm just sorry that you couldn't have stayed longer, but I know that when we see each other again, you'll be a Pokémon League Champion. I know you're going to beat everyone in Unova because you're the strongest trainer I know."

Ash patted the little boy's back. "You're all too kind, but thank you for the kind words. I promise I'll take good care of May and I'll try to keep her out of trouble. Take care, especially you Max," the auburn-eyed boy looked at Max in the eyes. Max also petted Pikachu as a goodbye gesture.

Paul was the first to say goodbye to May, "It was a pleasure meeting you May and I know that with you, he won't go around doing anything ridiculous. After seeing your battle yesterday, I'm certain that you'll be unstoppable in Unova, I wish you good luck over there."

Dawn hugged May and the girls smiled. "May, I give you my best wishes in Unova. After battling yesterday, I realized that if you keep it up like that, you are no doubt going to be Unova's Top Coordinator. When we meet again we have to go shopping ok? Thank you for everything that you've done for me." The girls held back any tears in their eyes as they said goodbye.

Ash, May, and Pikachu smiled at the friends and family. When they boarded the ship and got on deck, they waved with their most beautiful smiles. Max was being calmed by Caroline, while Paul did the same with Dawn. The ship began to move slowly as they separated from the port; the moving of the ship symbolized the beginning of their new journey. Eventually, all of their friends and family disappeared while May continued to quietly cry on Ash's chest.

The Hoenn region disappeared and they were now surrounded by water. Ash made May look at her and he spoke, "Don't cry May, like you told me when we left Kanto. We'll meet them again and we'll have lots of new things to tell them when we come back, for now though, let's focus on our new adventure. It's going to be the most exciting one yet, we're going to make new friends and we're going to win in the Pokémon League and Grand Festival."

May's crying stopped and she smiled at him, "It is going to be exciting and the best part of this is that we're doing it together."

"Yeah," Ash took out the half of his Terracotta Ribbon from his pocket and showed it to her.

May didn't say a word and took out the ribbon she always carried. They held the halves of the Terracotta Ribbon and placed it together, the ribbon symbolized their love. They were each other's half. She is the half of his heart and he is the half of her heart, together they make one heart, they shared one heart.

Ash reached into his pocket and felt something else, he reached for it. When he took it out, the item revealed itself as the sapphire necklace he never had a chance to give to May.

"Ash…what's this?" the brunette asked him

The boy looked at the sapphire necklace and saw how much it resembled her eyes. Ash smiled and said, "This is yours May."

Pikachu stood behind May and gave Ash a wink, implying that he had been the one that placed the necklace inside the hoodie. Ash placed it on her and was left stunned by how beautiful she looked with it. When he looked at her, he thought about the dream where they married, he stared at her in the image of a bride and she did the same when she looked at him at that moment. Their imaginations stopped when they saw a colorful Pokémon hovering above them.

"Look Ash, it's Ho-oh," May pointed to the Rainbow Pokémon.

"It's beautiful," Ash admired Ho-oh's beautiful colored feathers.

"Where do you think it is heading?" the brunette asked him.

"It's going to Unova," Ash answered her calmly. "I love you May, you are my only love, my one love," Ash told her and didn't say another word.

"I love you Ash and you're my one and only love, you always have been my one love," May said without saying another word.

The couple kissed tenderly and with all their passion. They were completely lost in each other as they let their tongues explore and never felt more in love as they kissed. Pikachu smiled at them happily as Ho-oh continued to fly over them. Ho-oh blessed Ash and May's love, making it something as eternal as time itself. That's the story of how one heart formed and one love was found. **The End**

**Long chapter, I know, with all the lovey dovey stuff, Paul and Ash's talk, May and Dawn's battling, etc., but I found it as a satisfying close to the first part of Ash and May's adventures. So for all of you who have been wondering if there is going to be a sequel, yes there will be and it will obviously focus on their time in Unova. Besides, there are still some unanswered questions like what's up with those men in black? This is just the beginning, but for now Ash and May's story is over. Stick around for the epilogue, which won't focus on Ash and May at all like I said before, the epilogue will be more about paving the way for Unova. I'll also reveal some more stuff about the sequel in the epilogue. The epilogue should be up within 3 weeks because I have some stuff I want to get done before continuing, but if I find the time I will post up the epilogue sooner. So I'll see you then!**


	51. Epilogue

**I decided to write the Epilogue early because of the important details that you will read about that will be significant to the sequel's plots however, there are some elements mentioned in the epilogue just for the fun of it. We'll talk about the epilogue at the end and reveal some surprises, so for now enjoy.**

Epilogue: Intro

"Come on Tracey, it isn't very hard. Trust me, I was the nervous the first time too, but after that it all smoothens out. Now come on, Daisy and Misty are waiting," Gary walked in to the Cerulean Gym, which stood majestically under the full moon.

Tracey wiped off some sweat that formed on his forehead and let out a deep breath, "Ok, here we go."

The two boys dressed casually for a double date with Misty and Daisy. Daisy was at the counter of the gym and smiled gleefully when she saw the boys enter. "Oh my gosh, you're here! This is perfect!"

"Hi Daisy, we made it just in time. Where's Misty?" the brunette boy asked Misty's older sister.

"She'll be right down," the blonde-haired girl answered him and turned her attention to the boy smiling nervously. Her eyes became flirty and approached him, "So are you my date? You're cute."

Tracey admired the beautiful blonde; she had a great figure and looked marvelous in her blue jeans, black shirt, and sleeveless denim jacket. "Thank you and yeah, I'm your date," the boy from the Orange Islands responded nervously and formed a sheepish smile.

"This should be fun," Daisy winked at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Gary grinned slyly and chuckled under his breath. "Gary!" A voice called out his name and Gary saw that it was Misty, who ran up to him and hugged him. The red-head wore her usual clothing, but she looked even more beautiful than usual.

The young Oak stared into Misty's cerulean eyes. "Misty, you look amazing."

The gym leader blushed and said, "Thank you Gary."

"Are you ready to go then?" the brunette asked the red-head.

Misty leaned in to kiss him when he asked the question. She felt an incredible, warm, and sweet sensation inside her, as did Gary. Their lips cherished each other and it felt like they would never stop.

"Hey, are we going to stand here and watch you two kiss the whole night?" Daisy interrupted their sweet moment. Tracey only grinned at the passionate scene between his two friends.

Misty and Gary separated when Daisy spoke, but the red-head continued to look at him tenderly, "Did that answer your question?" the cerulean-eyed girl inquired him.

Gary nodded with glistening eyes, but then turned his attention to Daisy and Tracey. "Let's get going," Gary told them.

Daisy shook her head and held Tracey's hand, "C'mon sweetheart, I'm going to show you a good time," the two dashed outside with a bright red blush on Tracey's face.

Gary and Misty laughed at the scene and held each other's hands. They gazed each other with warm eyes and the brunette said, "I've been waiting for this for such a long time."

Misty pecked him on the lips, "The wait is over Gary, I'm yours."

The couple smiled and walked out of the gym, holding hands under the moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoenn…<strong>

"This ribbon looks so gorgeous when I hold it in front of the moonlight," Dawn admired the ribbon as she sat on a log.

Paul grinned as he stopped staring at the fire and admired the ribbon as well, "You've earned it Dawn."

Dawn turned to the purple-haired boy she sat next to a smirked, "Thanks Paul, you're sweet."

Ash's rival returned the gesture and looked into the fire again. They were nowhere near a Pokémon Center tonight so they had no chance, but to camp out alone in the wilderness.

His mind began to focus on the words Ash told him before he left. He turned to Dawn, who still admired her new ribbon won from Rustboro City and then back to the fire. _I promised I would make her happy, I've been encouraged to follow my heart, but I don't feel like I have the strength. When I set out to become the strongest, I never had any intention of falling in love with anyone; it was just supposed to be me and the road to glory. _

Paul sighed, _but that ship has sailed now. Now I have this wonderful person next to me, the only person I felt like I could ever open up to. She is a selfless human being, she's caring, she's optimistic, she didn't care about the horrible things I did in the past and accepted me as a friend anyway. She has a beautiful personality and she's gorgeous too. _

Dawn turned to Paul, wondering why he remained so quiet since they setup camp. She looked at his blank face and thought what he was thinking about. _Wonder what's going on in his head, he's been awfully quiet. I wonder if he's thinking about me,_ Dawn blushed at the thought of that. _I still think about what May told me that night, is Paul really capable of love? _She always thought of him as a person who put his battling before anything else and wouldn't know what love was if he hit him in the head, but she had to find out.

"Hey Paul, what are you thinking about?" the blue-haired girl asked him.

Paul snapped out of his trance and looked at her; he stared intensely into her blue eyes. Dawn took notice of this and blushed. _She's blushing, you idiot just do it, you're already in love with her, you can't go back to just being the Paul she met in Sinnoh, you're hopelessly in love with her, do it!_

The two remained quiet for a few seconds until Paul closed in and kissed her. Dawn's face lit up a bright red and placed her arms around his neck. Paul held her waist and kissed her with all his passion, it was like he always thought it would.

Dawn felt her whole body boiling from the passion and felt her mind light up. They finally stopped for some air and the two stared with love stricken eyes. "I love you Dawn," Paul admitted his feelings to Dawn.

The blunette gave him her greatest smile and said, "I love you too Paul." Dawn pulled him in for another kiss as the moonlight shined brightly above them.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

The room was dark and two figures sat across from each other, with a table between. One of the men slammed his fist on the table and replied aggressively, "Our alliance has caused a split in the organization I worked so hard to build. I should have never agreed to work with a bunch of low-life criminals such as you."

The other man responded calmly, "Your failure should not be Team Rocket's or my burden. You're the one that wasn't discreet enough to hide our agenda from your son. Besides, being free from the white lie you told your son about Pokémon liberation should make things easier for our plan to advance."

Ghetsis came out of the shadows and spoke, "Yes, but now we have N as another enemy on our list. Team Plasma is experiencing disagreement and because of that, half of the organization is siding with him."

"Then we'll just wipe him out from the map, N would have to be rid of at some point because his ideals differ from ours completely. N and his Team Plasma might serve as another obstacle, but at least we have a Legendary Pokémon under our control that can freeze him out of the way," Giovanni came out of the shadows and grinned deviously.

Ghetsis calmed down a bit and began to talk again, "You have a point there. Another thing we should keep in mind of is that we outnumber him by tenfold, the members of Team Rocket and my Team Plasma will dash N out of the board and this will bring us even closer to our goal." N's father stood up and made a fist.

"Don't forget who you still work for," a third man came out of the shadows, but his face was covered under a black hood and he wore a leather coat that almost reached his ankles.

Giovanni and Ghetsis stared at the figure blankly. The man in black spoke, "Our agenda here is only the beginning of a grander one. What happens over here will matter in the future and the last thing should be worrying about is N, the larger threat is currently on its way so we should be prepared for it."

"Of course we haven't forgotten, but you best keep your part of the deal, we didn't sign-up for an alliance just to help you. Team Rocket is committing acts of terrorism in Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto just to distract the officials from your criminal activity and because of this, Team Rocket is now the most wanted organization in all four regions." the leader of Team Rocket spoke while Ghetsis nodded in agreement.

Ghetsis began to speak, "Team Plasma only set out to dominate Unova and the Tao Trio, but you're plans regarding the world and Legendary Pokémon isn't what Team Plasma was created for. Our reward should be high of value when we succeed.

The man in black laughed with amusement, "I am a man of your word, don't worry. Once our plans have been executed and we have succeeded, you will get your share. Of course if you fail like Team Magma, Aqua, and Galactic, you get nothing! Now prepare your men for their next mission and I'll prepare mine for theirs."

Giovanni and Ghetsis nodded at the man as he turned around and vanished into the shadows of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuvema Town<strong>

A man in black stood on a cliff that overlooked Nuvema Town with his Lucario. It was very cloudy and the only thing that could be heard was the whistling of the wind until it was broken by the man's voice, "They are preparing for the full-scale attack on Unova, Lucario."

Lucario looked at his master and then at the town filled with innocent people. "They have already gotten away with too much in the other four regions. This is where they stop."

"We won't let them advance any longer, too much damage has been caused, and too many Pokémon and people have suffered at their hands. He thinks that because he's got an entire crime syndicate under his fist, he will accomplish his goals, but he never will expect what hit him when we set our plans in motion." Lucario's trainer replied with an aggressive tone and determined attitude.

"It was in Unova when it happened, correct?" the Aura Pokémon asked his trainer.

"Yes, when Unova fell, the world fell. That's why we can't afford to lose Unova to their clutches," the man answered his Pokémon's question.

"Do you think that those people will help us?" Lucario inquired his master again.

The man pulled down his hood and revealed a man with sapphire eyes and black raven hair. He smiled confidently, "I don't think, I know. I've learned enough about them to come to that conclusion. They represent the hope in everyone's hearts."

Lucario nodded and looked at Nuvema Town with his trainer. A bolt of lightning struck from the sky with the sound of thunder and the pair disappeared from the cliff. They were waiting for beginning of the end…

**That officially closes the first part of the saga, although it was short, but that was the point. The first part of the epilogue is a wink to the other relationships formed after Ash and May left to Unova while the second part reveals several things and clearly foreshadows big things that are about to happen in Unova. People will be tested, things will be revealed, friends will be made, and there will be lots and lots of struggle. Plenty of characters will make their debut like Ghetsis, Giovanni, N and yes, Cilan, Iris, and many characters from the anime and the games will be introduced as well. The sequel will mix events from the Black and White & Black and White 2 as well as the anime. I've already written down plenty of ideas on how to set this story in motion so that's exciting. **

**There's also one more thing I'd like to say, I was wondering if I should experiment with Pokémon and Christopher Nolan's Batman Trilogy just to see what that would be like. Obviously Ash would take the role of Bats, May would be his love interest and characters like Brock could be Lucius Fox and I'd make some twists of my own to the story so not everything will follow Nolan's films. So I'd like to hear your thoughts and opinions on that. **

**Feel to state your thoughts, opinions on whatever in your review and please tell me what you think about the idea of experimenting with Pokémon and Batman. The sequel to One Love, One Heart will be out in December and will be titled "Black or White". So thanks for reading and I'll see you guys then!**


End file.
